


Relief from Nightmares

by ArielSakura



Series: Relief from Nightmares [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry, Creature Inheritance, Dumbledore Bashing, Dursleys treatment is not canon compliant, Hermione Granger Bashing, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Character Death, POV Multiple, Physical Abuse, Slightly OOC Harry, Slow Build, Smart Harry, set after OotP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 278,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura
Summary: When Harry's nightmares get to much he finds solace in the most unexpected of places...





	1. Leaving the Dursleys

**Author's Note:**

> None of the recognisable characters are mine, I'm just playing in Rowling's playground. Also this is my first fic so be gentle on me I implore you. Constructive criticism would be welcomed. Also I'll add more tags and warnings or whatever as it becomes relevant, let me know if you think I should add something.  
> P.S. I've scrambled some of the events in the book to suit myself, you have been warned. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Harry's nightmares get to much he finds solace in the most unexpected of places...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of the recognisable characters are mine, I'm just playing in Rowling's playground. Also this is my first fic so be gentle on me I implore you. Constructive criticism would be welcomed. Also I'll add more tags and warnings or whatever as it becomes relevant, let me know if you think I should add something.  
> P.S. I've scrambled some of the events in the book to suit myself, you have been warned. :)

It was nearing the end of the summer holidays and Dumbledore was supposed to be picking Harry up the next day at noon. Harry was asleep on his child sized bed his legs and arms hanging off the edges. All of a sudden he started to moan, soon he was thrashing and then the screaming started. Hedwig gave a hoot to try and wake her master, because she knew if he went on much longer, what would happen next would not be pleasant. Harry did not wake to her warnings and sure enough Uncle Vernon came bursting in the door belt in hand. Grabbing Harry by the arm and throwing him on the floor he yelled "What have I TOLD you BOY?! Stop making this RIDICULOUS. RACKET. EVERY. SINGLE. NIGHT. FREAK!" Each word was backed up with a blow from the belt. In Vernon Dursely's haste to shut Harry up he held the end with the holes, the buckle opening wounds in Harry's skin. Not caring where the belt struck as long as it wasn't the boys face, couldn't let the neighbours find out after all. Finally, muttering about inconsiderate freaks, he walked out the door. Harry was left gasping for breath and trying to stifle the sobs of pain coming from his mouth.

Harry knew there would be no going back to sleep now. He was too sore from this most recent beating and his mind too raw from his nightmare. So struggling to find a position in which he could sit without wincing he grabbed his sketch pad and started drawing. Neville had actually gotten it for Harry for his birthday, in the note that had accompanied it, Neville had written that he noticed Harry liked to draw but had never seen him with the proper materials. Neville also added that Dean had told him drawing was therapeutic. Harry appreciated that his friend was looking out for him without pushing him to talk about what happened at the department of mysteries. Unlike Hermione who had been sending him almost daily post asking him to write to her about how he was feeling. Neville seemed to understand that some things were too painful to talk about. Harry shook his head at the thoughts of Hermione’s persistent efforts and winced as he pulled at the new laceration on his trapezius muscle. He continued to sketch. Neville had also included a book on hiding charms. When Harry had read the book, he realised he would be able to charm his sketch books so that only his magical signature could view them. Really he thought, smiling a little, Neville's a great guy. Harry vowed to establish more of a friendship with Neville this year. Finishing his sketch Harry looked at it, in the bottom left corner was part of a face, the cheekbones and lips visible and in the bottom right was a hand held out as if to stop something. Looking down on the figure on the bottom of the page was a fat man, with no neck and a huge moustache, wielding a belt. Harry shuddered at the image but felt better for having put it on the paper. 

Flipping to the next blank page he started drawing again, this time about his nightmare. He drew a figure trying to catch a man with long dark wavy hair as he fell through a thin curtain hung on a large stone archway. 

Glancing up sometime later he saw the first fingers or light stretching across the sky. Groaning he put his sketch pad away and made his way to the bathroom before anyone else woke up. After his quick (cold, the Dursleys wouldn't allow him to use hot water) shower he got dressed and quickly packed his trunk with all of his belongings. He really hoped that Dumbledore didn't forget him today. Dumbledore had sent him a letter the week before saying he would pick Harry up from the Dursleys where after they would run some errands and he would drop him at the Weasleys in time for dinner. Making his way downstairs he met his Aunt on the landing.

"Get breakfast started, and then here's a list of things for you to get started on" she said brusquely, thrusting a piece of paper into his hand and pushing past him on her way to the bathroom. Harry sighed, his Aunt had started giving him lists so that she didn't have to talk to him all day. It was better really, at least he didn't get called freak as often. Entering the kitchen he started preparing the morning meal. Just as he was finishing up Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia made their way down the stairs. 

"Go get me the paper boy" Uncle Vernon growled tucking into his refried beans and bacon. Harry placed the last pan in the sink and went outside to grab the newspaper and the days mail. Coming back in, he placed them next to Uncle Vernon and got started washing the dishes. Soon his Uncle and Aunt had finished with their small talk and Uncle Vernon was out the door on the way to work. Harry finished up cleaning the kitchen and then took a look at today's list of chores. They were mainly all outside tasks, sighing he went upstairs to put on Dudley's old sneakers (which even after 3 years were still too big for Harry and were filled with holes). 

With the sun was beating down overhead, Harry was raking up some weeds he had pulled earlier. He heard the familiar popping sound of apparition. Looking up he saw Dumbledore in a smart royal blue suit with bright orange accents walking down the street towards him. Dumbledore gave a wave and Harry nodded and went inside to wash up. Harry felt a small amount of excitement, Dumbledore hadn't forgotten! He was going to the Weasleys! Running upstairs to grab his trunk he heard Dumbledore talking to his Aunt about Harry only needing to stay with the Dursley’s once more and only for a few weeks because he would be of age when he turned seventeen. Letting Hedwig out of her cage he whispered for her to meet him at Ron's, Hedwig hooted softly and rubbed her head against his hand affectionately before taking off. He listened to his Aunt make disparaging remarks about a society that allows children to be adults. Coming out of his room he saw Dudley only just starting to wake and was glad he would be out of his cousins reach soon. Panting slightly when he reached Dumbledore he said "I'm ready Professor".

"Very well then, Petunia, lovely to see you again" Dumbledore remarked, Harry's Aunt just sniffed like there was a bad smell in the room. "Come Harry we shouldn't keep adventure waiting, she is a flighty temptress after all. Ah. Let's not be burdened with these shall we?" Looking at Harry's trunk and Hedwig’s cage, "Though I would suggest you grab your cloak" Harry quickly opened his trunk rummaging as best he could to pull out his fathers cloak from the mess. Dumbledore waved his wand over Harry's things and they disappeared. "Very good, they will be waiting for you to arrive at the Weasleys, come Harry we have much to do". 

Harry hurried out of the house after Dumbledore shoving his cloak in the inside pocket of his jacket. Dumbledore held his arm out to Harry, Harry looked at him strangely, "take my arm Harry, I'm going to side-along apparate you to our first destination" Dumbledore said as he met Harry's confused look. Harry bobbed his head in understanding and took hold of Dumbledore's arm. Feeling for a second like he was being squeezed even tighter than Hermiones hugs Harry fought to breathe when they landed. "Ah yes" observed Dumbledore "Perhaps I should have given you a bit of warning" Harry glared at him.

"Would have been nice" he muttered "where are we?" he said a little louder.

"Currently we are in the charming little village of Budleigh Babberton" Dumbledore said like that explained everything as he started walking down the street.

"oh.. er.. um what exactly are we doing here?" Harry inquired, following the Headmaster.

"well for starters I thought we'd have lunch. There is a lovely fish and chip shop around this corner, then I thought to drop in on an old colleague of mine" Dumbledore said serenely. 

"right, okay" Harry said not understanding at all but brightening at the prospect of food. He hadn't had anything to eat yet that day. 

Walking down the street and around the corner they did indeed come across a fish and chip shop. Walking in Dumbledore ordered two servings and then sat at a table waiting for Harry to join him. Harry sat down across from the elderly man and noticed when Dumbledore waved his wand stealthily. "Just a few privacy charms, that way we can talk freely without be overheard by muggles" Dumbledore explained. Harry nodded.

"Professor? Can I ask what happened to your hand?" Harry said gesturing to Dumbledore's blackened appendage. 

"Oh nothing to worry about my boy, I got a bit careless in my old age. It's quite alright" Dumbledore chuckled. Harry couldn't see how a hand that looked like it had been roasted for far too long could be a laughing matter, but he remained quiet all the same. The waitress brought over their order and they ate in silence a while.

"Sir" Harry said after eating a few chips "why do you need me along with you today? You said in your letter that you had a couple of errands to run with me?" 

"Dumbledore nodded "yes Harry, one of those tasks is to convince my old colleague out of retirement, the other task is well, quite a bit more dangerous"  Harry blinked at him. "I need to retrieve an artefact of great importance and I will need help to do it, please do not ask me what it is yet, I will explain it all to you when you get to Hogwarts. I think it's time I took a personal approach to your learning and we will schedule some private lessons"

Harry's ears pricked up at the thought of private lessons. Though he had his doubts that he was anywhere near capable enough to help the Professor with the dangerous task he had mentioned. "But Sir, how can I be of any help? I mean isn't there someone better?" 

"More qualified? Yes, better? No Harry, I think you are the only one who should know about this and you are quite capable of handling yourself if I recall" Dumbledore said eyes twinkling. Harry went to say something else when Dumbledore cut him off saying "We should hurry and finish our lunch so that we can meet with Horace". Harry just nodded thoughts running through his head about what lay ahead later that afternoon. 

_______________________________________________________________________-

They were currently standing on a cliff side after apparating away from Budleigh Babberton successful in convincing Slughorn into coming out of retirement and his life on the run. Harry wasn't sure what to make of the new Professor but the way Slughorn’s eyes had coveted him made him shiver. "Yes he does have that affect on people my boy" Dumbledore said jovially catching Harry's reaction and interpreting correctly. "He's a collector of sorts, likes to know all the right sort of people so he can make connections and reap rewards from it. Things like season tickets to quidditch matches or boxes of his favourite sweets. I would let you know now that it will be his aim to collect you. I would like you to let him. There is some information we will need from him later. Best to be on his good side. Now if you wouldn't mind bringing your attention back to the task at hand" Harry was looking at him rather incredulously. Blinking a couple of times to clear his mind of the odd request Harry posed a question. 

"Is this where the artefact is?" 

"Almost Harry, now there is something I must have your word on before we go in. I need your word Harry that you will obey my every command" Dumbledore said in a serious tone. 

Harry nodded "I can do that Sir" 

"Harry my commands might be to run, hide, or leave me and save yourself. You need to obey these commands as well, can you do that?" Harry stared at him, what was Dumbledore getting them into? Swallowing heavily Harry nodded again.

"Good lad" Dumbledore replied clapping him on the shoulder. Not noticing Harry's wince as he hit the bruising underneath. Harry would have to wait until later tonight at the Weasleys to be able to heal himself properly. One of the very first books Harry had ever borrowed from the library at Hogwarts was a book on basic healing spells, but he could only use them at school. "Now I'm going to apparate us down to that ledge just there okay Harry? Grab my arm" Harry grasped Dumbledore's good arm and felt the crushing nothingness once more. Opening his eyes he found himself on a rocky ledge staring at the cliff face. Dumbledore was running his hands over it muttering about crudeness. Harry kept silent just watching him work. Suddenly Dumbledore pointed his wand at his injured hand and opened a gash in it.

Harry gasped "Sir!"

"Not to worry harry it’s quite alright" Dumbledore responded rubbing his bleeding hand on the stone in front them. "It is merely an archaic form of magic". Sure enough the rock in front of them started to disappear. They entered the cave lighting a lumos each as they went. They came to a small boat set on the shore of a large lake hidden in the cave. Dumbledore cast a stronger version of the ordinary lumos and light exploded across the cave like a sun. Harry could see a small island in the middle of the lake. He assumed that was their destination. Dumbledore started running his hands and wand over the boat as Harry took a closer look at the water. The water had odd shapes and colours underneath the surface, but as the water was green and slightly murky Harry couldn't distinguish anything clearly. He heard Dumbledore calling his name and he walked back over to him. Dumbledore said something about magical weight limits and they got in the boat. Dumbledore tapped the side of the boat and the set off at a slow pace towards the little island. 

Harry glanced down at the water again and almost jumped out of the boat. "Professor! I saw a face in the water!" 

"Yes, Harry I'm quite sure you did, if I'm not mistaken there will be many bodies under the water. They may try to impede our mission so whatever you do don't touch the water" Dumbledore said genially.

"But sir, what ARE they?" 

"Inferi Harry"

"Inferi! but that's.. they're.. I mean"

"Yes my boy, they are human corpses corrupted and reanimated by dark magic. Being dead already they are immune to most anything than can kill a human except fire, if they happen to awake remember that" replied Dumbledore

Harry gulped, suddenly a lot more nervous. He’d always hated the zombie movies Dudley liked to watch. Thankfully the boat reached the island without incident and they clamoured ashore being very careful not to disturb the water. 

In the middle of the island was a pedestal, Harry thought it looked like a deeper version of the bird bath Aunt Petunia had forced him to build when he was seven and decided they needed a large stone bird bath to complete the garden. At the bottom of the water was a locket but try as he might he couldn't get his hand to penetrate the water. Dumbledore's brow furrowed in thought. He started casting detection charms and soon came to the conclusion that it must be drunk, he insisted that he be the one to drink it and gave Harry his reasons and then commanded him to ensure he drank it all. Harry was swallowing nervously as Dumbledore took the first sip. Soon Dumbledore was a weeping mess, he was in pain and sobbing about someone called Ariana. Harry kept forcing the horrible potion down his throat until he felt the goblet scrape along the bottom of the pedestal. He quickly stood up and fished the locket out, hooking the chain over his neck and tucking it under his shirt for now. He wondered how he was going to get Dumbledore into the boat. Dumbledore was gasping out for water and try as he might Harry couldn't get water to appear. The only water source was the lake. Maybe if he was very careful he could take some, he crept down to the edge and slid the chalice in slowly and just as slowly brought it out again. Sighing in relief Harry turned only for a sudden tearing pain to run through his arm. He looked and one of the Inferi had awoken to grasp his arm just below his elbow, fingernails gouging through his shirt to leave long deep tracks in his skin. 

Leaping away and trying to shake his arm loose Harry made his way back to Dumbledore in his haste almost drowning the man to get the water down his throat. Dumbledore regained enough of his senses as more Inferi started their slow progress up the banks of the island. 

"Sir! We have to get out of here! We have to do something!" Harry shouted

Harry started throwing stunners and impedimenta's at the Inferi but nothing worked. A cutting curse took the arm off another but it kept coming. Crap! Harry thought, what was it Dumbledore said again? He looked over at the old man who was standing on shaky legs leaning on the fountain, his eyes caught on the bright orange accent of Dumbledore's suit. Fire! That was it! Quickly Harry started casting as many fire spells and curses as he knew, it seemed to work, it certainly slowed them down but there were so many! Suddenly a huge storm of fire rolled around the surface of the lake, it rolled up the banks of the island taking out all the remaining Inferi. Harry stared open mouthed at the display of magic and then when it died out, looked back at Dumbledore. The normally grandfatherly looking man was staring at him with what looked like hatred in his eyes. 

"You!" Dumbledore yelled, "What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be in prison! I defeated you!" Dumbledore was staggering towards Harry, wand outstretched before him. Harry took several steps back and tripped on a rock. Clearly Dumbledore had him confused with someone else. Harry was terrified at the power rolling off Dumbledore. 

"Professor! It's me Harry Potter! I'm not who you think I am!" Harry shouted

"Don't lie to me! Tell me the truth! Don't lie to me!" Dumbledore cried out voice breaking, pointing his wand at Harry and stumbling on a loose rock. Harry took the chance and aimed an expelliarmus at Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked shocked when his wand flew out of his hand into Harry's. "You’re not him, you’re not him" he mumbled for his eyes rolled up and he slumped to the ground unconscious. Harry had no idea what had just taken place. He quickly pocketed Dumbledore's wand and went over to the old man. Grabbing him Harry lifted him into sitting position and put his arm around his shoulders to steady him.

Sighing Harry wondered just how he was going to get them out of this. He wished Fawkes was here, he'd be able to flash them out quickly, just like he had with Dumbledore that time last year when the ministry tried to imprison him. Almost as soon as he had finished thinking that thought a familiar cry echoed through the cavern. Harry's heart leapt and he called out to the phoenix. Fawkes landed on Dumbledore's spare shoulder and placed a claw on Harry's hand, Harry felt a warmth spread through him and then all of a sudden he was sitting on the floor of the hospital wing. 

______________________________________________________________

"What in Merlin's name?!" cried the much welcomed voice of Madame Pomfrey. Dumbledore had woken slightly from the warmth of Fawkes and looked around blinking.

"Ah Poppy, good to see you, if you would so kind as to fetch Severus he will be able to assist me whilst you see to Mr. Potter"

"What is going on Albus?" she demanded again.

"I seem to ingested some poison, Severus will help me. Young Harry here has had a bit of a scare". Dumbledore replied.

Madame Pomfrey fussed over the both of them levitating them into beds and calling for a house elf to fetch Snape. "Now Mr. Potter hold still, let me have a look at you" Madame Pomfrey said in a tone that brooked no arguments. She started waving her wand over him and tisked at the damage she found, "lots of bruising, lacerations and deep claw marks full of dark magic residue, what have you been doing Mr. Potter? Wrestling with werewolves?" 

"No Ma'am" replied Harry.

Madame Pomfrey huffed in response "Well sit up. I have potions for the bruising and lacerations but those claw marks are nasty. I'll need to cast several spells to disperse the residue and grow back the tissue, I'm afraid you’re going to some very ugly scarring though' she warned Harry. Harry just shrugged in response, he already had plenty of scars, what were a few more? She bustled away and came back with the potions “here drink these, one is a pain relief potion, the other is for the minor wounds and the last is a heavy sleeping potion. You'll need it I’m afraid; the spells I'm going to cast can be very painful." Harry nodded taking the minor wound potion from her.

At that moment Snape came bursting through the doors, cape billowing behind him. "What is this I hear Poppy about the Headmaster being poisoned?" His eyes alighting on Harry and his face instantly arranging itself into a scowl. "Ah Mr. Potter. If you’re involved I'm hardly surprised" Harry glared back at him.

Dumbledore's voice called out from behind Snape "Severus please, if you wouldn't mind holding off on your animosity with Mr. Potter whilst you examine me?" 

"Of course Headmaster" Snape said, lip curling up in distaste at Harry before moving to Dumbledore's side and taking out his wand. 

Madame Pomfrey huffed again, "Honestly, that man, now drink up dear, I'll wake you later for dinner”. Harry did as he was told downing all three potions and quickly falling into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 12/03/2017


	2. Arriving at the Weasleys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets a surprise request from Madame Pomfrey and comes clean to Ron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of the recognisable characters are mine, I'm just playing in Rowling's playground. Also this is my first fic so be gentle on me I implore you.  
> Constructive criticism would be welcomed. Also I'll add more tags and warnings or whatever as it becomes relevant, let me know if you think I should add something. :)  
> P.S comments please? I'd like to know how this is being received even just a quick score outta 10 would help my fragile writers ego.... (I'm not shameless, no, not at all)  
> P.P.S. This chapter reallllly got away from me.

Harry woke the next morning to sunlight streaming in the windows of the hospital wing. He blinked blearily a few times before finding his glasses on the side table. Grabbing them he pushed himself up and sat back on his pillows. The sooner Madame Pomfrey saw him sitting up the more likely she would let him go. He knew this from his previous stays in the hospital wing. Looking around he saw the Headmaster was gone. Clearing his throat brought Madame Pomfrey out of her office.

"Oh you’re awake are you? Well let’s take a look at you and see if you’re well enough to leave" she ran her wand over him checking his status and then casting a charm on his arm where he had been scratched by the Inferi. "hmm, you may feel residual effects from these scars Mr. Potter" 

"Huh? er.. what do you mean Madame Pomfrey?" Harry asked nervously.

"Well I'm not sure entirely, as I don't know what it was that made the marks. The Headmaster was quite tight-lipped about the whole thing, I don't suppose you can tell me?" She said piercing him with a hard stare.

"um.. uh.. no I can't, sorry, I don't remember?" offered Harry with a weak smile. 

"Well, you need to work on your poker face Mr. Potter, as to what I meant by side effects, well for example; people who have been bitten or scratched by werewolves. That were not transformed on the full moon mind, have spoken about heightened senses, a craving for red meat etc. You may find that you will develop a sort of sixth sense, mood swings or something else entirely".

"Oh, um thanks for the warning Madame Pomfrey. I'll be careful" replied Harry fidgeting slightly.

Madame Pomfrey gave him an appraising look "Mr. Potter I have a proposition for you".

"Yes?" he asked nervously.

"Well with the state the wizarding world is in now, regardless of what the papers say or not, you  _are_  a target for You-Know-Who and his followers. That is without including all the times you manage to fall off your broom or have run ins with mass murderers, werewolves and basilisks" 

"Yeah I have pretty rotten luck" Harry said despondently.

"Be that as it  _may_  Mr. Potter, I would like to apprentice you. Even if you choose not to follow it as a profession I would dare say knowing more than the most basic healing skills will go a long way in your future. Especially if you decide to become an Auror". Her mouth pulled down a little on her last remark. Harry couldn't work out why.

"You want to teach me healing?" Harry questioned in wonderment, eyes going wide at thought.

"Yes Mr. Potter though if you’re going to repeat everything I say I might regret it" she said with a small smile. 

"That would be wonderful! I would love to Madame Pomfrey! Thank you!" exclaimed Harry eagerly.

"Well first things first, in an apprenticeship there is to be none of this 'Madame Pomfrey' business, you will call me Poppy we are going to working quite closely together" lectured Poppy.

"Ok Mad.. Poppy, but only if you call me Harry" Harry said with an infectious grin. "When do we start?" 

She smiled back "I'll get you some books and I expect you to have read them all cover to cover before you return for school. Come and see me after class on the first day and we will set up a schedule for you then. Now, settle back down. I'll send for your breakfast. I'll be back in an hour with your books and to check your energy levels. If they are satisfactory I will let you got to the Headmaster and he can send you on to the Weasleys" responded Poppy.

True to her word shortly after Harry had finished eating she returned with three books on healing. One was on the biology of the body. One was about magical cores and one was the most common healing spells and their uses. She showed Harry how to do the spell to check his energy level and explained what the different colours of the charm meant. His was a satisfactory level though it wasn't high. She told him though he wasn't on bed rest he was not to tax himself. She asked him to perform the charm on himself every morning and every night and record his results along with the activities he had done for the day. He was to keep this journal log and show it to her when he came back to school. After answering all of his questions (of which there were several) she shooed him to the Headmasters suite. Poppy couldn't help but think the boy would be wasted as an Auror, it was a far too rigid career. Healing would be a much better route for him she thought and he was quite intelligent if the questions he asked were anything to go by. She vowed then to show him just how rewarding healing could be. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Harry almost skipped through the hallways on his way to Dumbledore's office, he was struggling to contain his glee, he’d always found healing a fascinating subject, but there weren’t a lot of books in the Hogwarts library about it. He couldn't wait to start reading the books Poppy had given him. Harry had never let on to  _anyone_  but he was a bigger bookworm than even Hermione. It was the only thing he could do at the Dursleys that was quiet when he was locked inside his cupboard. He had stolen an old broken flashlight and repaired it so he could read by it at night. He used to borrow books from the library in Little Whinging on the way home from school and returned them in the morning on his way back. So long as he beat Dudley home every afternoon, the Dursleys were none the wiser. He started curbing his grades the first time he had brought home a report card with better marks than Dudley's. He had thought that it would make his Aunt & Uncle like him. He'd received a broken arm in return. It was easy to continue the practice once he had reached Hogwarts, after all he didn't want Hermione or Ron to think that he was better than them. He had carried on his late night practice of reading, now by wandlight instead of torchlight, and had extensively studied all of the subjects offered by Hogwarts except for Muggle Studies, he'd only read the assigned textbooks. Really, wizards knew nothing about Muggles, the whole subject needed an overhaul. 

This was also the reason why his ‘Quidditch Through The Ages’ book looked well worn, he'd use that cover to hide the extra studies so that he could read in (relative) peace. He had always gotten a laugh when Hermione would berate him for not studying. Harry would also sneak down to the library at night to borrow extra books and hide them under his mattress to continue his late night reading practice. He’d even managed to sit all of the OWLS, he had convinced the examiners that his name must of been left off. He had quite sneakily erased some of the other students names that he knew would cause a fuss, so when he came up to the examiners and told them his name was left off too they let him in. A very Slytherin move if he did say so himself, but still he couldn't wait to get his OWL results. He wasn't sure how he was going to hide the results from Ron & Hermione, maybe it was time to come clean. He had taken the extra OWLS because he knew he was capable of achieving at least an Exceeds Expectations, he wasn't deluding himself either. He knew his capabilities. He supposed everyone would find out one way or another especially when the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall found out he had twelve OWLS, not that he was counting his basilisks before they hatched, but he would be very surprised if he had failed any of the subjects. 

Bounding up the stairs that were hidden behind the gargoyle, Harry failed to keep the grin off his face. Knocking on the door he was permitted entrance. Dumbledore smiled back at him, "excited to go to the Burrow Harry?" he asked. 

"No, well yes I am, but that's not why I'm happy" Harry decided to reply honestly, he wouldn't be able to hide his extra lessons with Poppy after all.

"Oh?" enquired the Headmaster.

"Madame Pomfrey asked me to apprentice under her this year. She said she would work around my timetable. But that she wants to teach me  _healing!"_ Harry burst out in excitement, struggling to keep himself still.

Dumbledore though did not look very pleased, instead he was frowning. "Harry, my boy, I don't think you will be able to do that".

"What?! Why?" Harry exclaimed.

"Well my dear boy, you're entering sixth year now, your studies are going to be harder and more exhausting and to be frank my boy, your grades are not particularly high, I wouldn't want to see them suffer any further. Also your quidditch ban has been lifted so I'm sure you'll want back on the team." Dumbledore explained gently but in a tone that specified he was very serious about denying this to Harry. "Along with your extra lessons with me and socialising with your friends, I doubt you'll have the time to be Madame Pomfrey's apprentice".

"With all due respect  _Headmaster_  I fail to see why I would want to spend my time socialising or playing quidditch when I could be increasing the chance of staying alive through this war" Harry spat bitterly "I was also under the impression that your  _extra_  lessons would be sporadic and few as you made no mention of my timetable being an issue. On the subject about my grades how about a deal? If I get five outstanding OWLS we agree that will show I can balance my studies correctly and I  _will_ be allowed to study with Poppy."

The Headmaster smiled inwardly, Harry had taken nine subjects last year and while he would probably get an O for Defense, Dumbledore could not see him getting anything other than an EE for his other subjects and he would certainly fail at least one. History of Magic seemed most likely as Harry had been interrupted that exam by his fake vision of Sirius, and probably Divination as well, the boys results were dismal in that class. "Alright but the deal is amended to five O's and NO fails" 

"Deal" said Harry smugly.

Ah, the pride of youth thought Dumbledore. Harry had obviously forgotten about his performances in his OWLS or was at least over-estimating them. "Well then pop along through the floo young Harry, I'm sure the Weasleys are waiting eagerly for you. Though I should mention not to speak to widely about our second excursion yesterday."

"Yes Sir, but about yester.." Harry didn't get to finish his sentence as Dumbledore interrupted. 

"You may tell Miss Granger and young Mr Weasley of course, they are your closest friends after all and you shouldn't keep things from them." Dumbledore said congenially.

"That's not what I.." Harry tried again

"I would make a point of telling Miss Granger that the OWL results will be out tomorrow with the Hogwarts letters and book lists for the necessary classes you will want to take" overrode Dumbledore with a chuckle. "I'm sure she will be most anxious" continued Dumbledore shooing Harry towards the floo. 

"Okay Professor" said Harry, disgruntled that his questions about yesterday were being shut down he grabbed some of the floo powder Dumbledore was offering him from a jar that sat atop the fireplace "she will appreciate that. Oh, Professor one last thing, I will hold you to your promise you know" then Harry threw the floo powder into the fireplace cried out 'The Burrow' and disappeared along with the flames. 

Slightly put out that he hadn't got the last word on their discussion Dumbledore sat at his desk and took out the locket from where he had placed it in his draw. He had taken the locket from around Harry's neck once he had woken in the middle of the night, after Severus's ministrations. He was quite confident Harry wasn't bright enough to get the required scores for their deal. He really didn't want Harry to apprentice under anyone, they would cause him to think too much, to question everything, which might lead Harry to question  _him_  and that would not do. That would not do at all, it could ruin all his well laid out plans. 

Turning the locket over in his hands he realised that it was a fake, well now Dumbledore thought after reading the note inside. This was certainly a twist of events. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Stumbling out of the flames Harry surmised that he really did  _not_  like travel in the wizarding world, yes it was convenient and yes it was quick, but did it all have to be so uncomfortable? Floo's, apparition, the Knight Bus. He shook his head trying to dislodge all the ash and soot from his hair when there was a shrill cry of "Harry!" which was quickly followed by a bone-crushing hug. "We were wondering when you would get here! Oh we were so worried when you didn't arrive last night after your luggage. Of course you were with Dumbledore but still it would of been nice of you to send a letter" Hermione's voice guilting him. 

"Hey 'Mione, I'm okay you can let me go now" Harry was actually grateful for his brief stay in the hospital wing this time, Mada...  _Poppy's_  potions had healed his bruises and welts he had received from his uncle and cousin these last few weeks. They would have hurt like buggery under Hermione's patented hugs. 

Hermione blushed and let him go "Where have you been Harry?"

"Hold up Hermione, I think it would go better if I told everyone at once yeah? Where is everyone anyway?" He asked looking around the lounge room. It was clear Hermione had been sitting in an armchair by the fireplace as evidenced by the cup of tea, rug and book placed haphazardly there. But he couldn't see signs of anyone else. 

"Well Mr. Weasleys at work, he got a promotion so he's a lot busier these days and Ron & Ginny are out the back practicing Quidditch moves. The twins are at the shop, apparently they live there now. Mrs. Weasley is around somewhere I think, she was doing laundry last I checked, trying to avoid Fleur”. Hermione explained as she led Harry through the house to the apple orchard out back where Ron and Ginny were. 

"Fleur?" Harry asked surprised "as in Delacour?" 

"That's the one" Hermione confirmed "she’s been living here while her and Bill look for a place to live, they got together last year when Fleur got a job at the bank. She's been driving everyone crazy".

Harry made a questioning noise. Hermione just shook her head "well not everyone, mainly Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, it's hard to explain" she replied "You'll have time to see what I mean".

Just then they had reached the orchard and Harry saw Ron and Ginny flying their broomsticks. Ron was keeping and Ginny chasing. Just as Ginny was feinting to the left Ron saw Harry and flew down towards them. 

"Oi Ron! You can't just fly off when I'm about to score!" cried Ginny "Hi Harry" she said in a much calmer voice, flying up behind her brother and throwing the quaffle at his head.

Harry bit back a grin as Ron rubbed the back of his head and dismounted his broom. "Good to see ya mate, 'Mione already hug your breakfast out of you?" to which he got a whack on the arm from said girl. "Merlin 'Mione! I didn't mean anything by it! Just having a bit of a laugh".

Hermione sniffed, "Not everyone appreciates your humour Ronald" she shot back crossing her arms. 

Harry was grinning by this stage, they really did bicker like an old married couple. When they weren't being annoying it was pretty fun to watch them. He wondered if Ron would get a clue this year and ask Hermione out already. 

"Harry does, look he's grinning" Harry quickly tried to school his features back to a neutral expression. But Hermione whipped her head around and caught him at it. Throwing her hands up in the air muttering about boys under her breathe she grabbed Ginny by the arm and dragged her inside. 

"Thanks for putting me in the doghouse along with you mate" Harry said in amusement. 

"No worries, what are best mates for hey Harry?" Ron replied clapping Harry on the shoulder. 

"Are you two coming inside or not?" came Hermione’s strident voice. 

"Better get in there, Hermione wants to know what Dumbledore and I got up to yesterday. I told her I'd tell all of you at once. But there's something I have to tell just you and Hermione later when it's just the three of us" Harry said as they walked back to the house. 

"No worries mate, But it probably won't be until later tonight when we can manage that." Ron said scratching at the small patches of stubble starting to come through on his chin. 

"Figures, Hermione said something about Fleur?" 

Ron grimaced, "Yeah she's driving the girls and Mum up the wall. It's just how she says things, her English isn't fantastic so things come out really blunt and harsh. They take offense to it. Plus the veela thing doesn't really help, Mum thinks she's just using Bill, when anyone can see Fleur's clearly in love with him. Ginny's just jumping on Mum's wagon".

"Wow Ron, insightful much?" Harry asked with a smile

Ron grinned back at him. "Charlie got me a book, it's all about reading people, he said it would be a useful book to study if I was serious about becoming an Auror. It's pretty interesting. I've been observing people here trying to match them up to descriptions in the book. Fleur and Bill are the easiest. They are  _so_  in love. Hermione's a challenge, I can hardly tell what's going on with her, I  _think_  it might be so that she can have something to talk about with Ginny, that doesn't revolve around quidditch".

Harry sniggered at that, "Yeah" he said agreeing "that sounds about right, Hermione’s not usually so quick to dismiss people, plus you know how she gets about equality". 

"Yeah" Ron said grimacing again "Come on, let's get inside I'll go wash up for lunch and then you can tell us what you can about yesterday" Ron urged, walking into the house quickly.

Harry nodded and followed him inside, pondering over how much more mature Ron seemed. Before he scowled and realised that the fiasco in the Department of Mysteries wouldn't have only affected him, but the others as well. He wondered just how big that change was. Sighing heavily he spied Molly Weasley and allowed himself to be pulled into another hug and to be fussed over as she sat him down. 

"Oh  _Harry!_  You’re just so  _thin!_  Let me whip up some sandwiches for lunch, now sit down dear, there's a good lad" Molly said bustling around. Harry heard her banging around in the kitchen when he saw the front door open. In walked Fleur who was laden down with groceries, Harry immediately stood up and walked over to her to help her with the purchases. 

"Oh! 'Arry! It is so good to zee you again!" Fleur exclaimed brightly. "You is so kind as to 'elp me wiz zis" 

"It's not a problem Fleur, have you been well?" Harry replied.

"Wee, I have been very well, zank you. I got a job ‘ere last year, at Gringotts to ‘elp improve my Eenglish, that's vere I met my Bill. 'e is so sweet to let me stay 'ere with 'is famille while we look for a place of our own" She exuded happily. 

Harry could see what Ron meant, Fleur really was head over heels for Bill, her whole face radiated with it. After putting the packages down on the counter, Fleur swept him up in a hug and kissed both his cheeks. Harry blushed a bit at the attention but only because he wasn't used to such affectionate hellos. It was at this moment Hermione and Ginny walked back in, Ginny instantly glaring at Fleur while Hermione rolled her eyes at the younger girl’s reaction, Hermione dragged Ginny over to the table and sat down. 

"Arry, you must tell me what you 'ave been up to since I last saw you. I 'ave been keeping in touch wiv Viktor since zat 'orrible tournament and I 'ave tried sending you many owls as well" Fleur admonished, pulling him back down to sit at the table in a seat next to her. 

Harry looked at her confusedly, "I never received any letters from you Fleur, I would have written back if I had" he said honestly.  

Fleur gazed at him impassively for a moment, as if testing him for his sincerity, before breaking into a smile. “Of course, you are telling ze truth, 'ow could I 'old such a thing against you? Let us put that be'ind us yes? Yes." she said decisively. Patting his arm comfortingly. 

Molly came in just then and saw Fleur’s action. Her lips twisted in disapproval and she hurriedly set the platter of sandwiches down and flicked her wand to magically set the table. "Ronald Weasle!" she called up the stairs "Lunch is ready, so you better come down here quick smart!" 

The sudden sound of heavy footfalls coming down the stairs was completed with the sight of Ron appearing still tugging his jumper on over his head. "Alright mum, geez" Ron huffed out as he made his way to the table sitting down on Harry's other side and reaching for some sandwiches. 

Harry grinned at his first best friend, when Hermione who apparently couldn't hold back any longer started questioning him about the day before. Harry then proceeded to fill them in on meeting Slughorn. Molly shared some of her memories of having Slughorn as a teacher and cleaned away the lunch mess when they had all finished. Fleur got up to help put away the groceries she had purchased and that left Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Ron cleared his throat and gave Ginny a look. "Come on Harry, Hermione, I got something I want to show you".

Ginny cried out "what? I'm not allowed to join you? You’re going to leave me here with Phlegm?" 

"Yes" said Ron "and stop calling her that. It'll do you some good to get to know Bill's  _fiancé_ " he stressed the last word. "Besides we have stuff to talk about that doesn't include you". Retreating up the stairs oblivious to the burning look Ginny was giving him he headed to his room.

"Sorry Gin" Harry said sympathetically as followed after Ron.

Hermione hugged her and told her they wouldn't be long and that everyone would be home from work soon anyway. Ginny only looked slightly mollified. Soon they were all absconded in Ron's room at the top of the stairs and Ron shut the door. Hermione quickly pointed her wand at the door and cast a silencing and locking charm. 

Ron nodded in appreciation, "you'll have to take those down quick if we hear Mum, you know she doesn't like us to do magic in the house”.

"Small price to pay to be able to speak freely" Harry put in before Hermione could retort.

"Yeah mate, anyway what else did you need to tell us?" Ron asked curiously.

Harry looked around the room for a bit trying to decide how to tell them about what he and Dumbledore had yesterday afternoon. Finally he just gave in and told them that he and Dumbledore had gone to retrieve an important artefact that was hidden in a cliff. He told them it was a locket and about the enchantments it was under. He didn't mention the Inferi, not wanting to scare them and he didn't mention how Dumbledore had tried to attack him. He did mention however Dumbledore's reluctance to share anything about it with him and his unhappiness with that decision. 

"Oh Harry" Hermione sighed when he was finished, "He's probably trying to keep you safe, or he's trying to keep the information out of Voldemort's head".

"Two things wrong there though 'Mione, one if he was trying to keep what we were doing a secret from Voldemort he wouldn't have taken me with him. Two I'm not bloody safe. I'm going to have to fight Voldemort eventually, I need all the information and help I can get!" Harry shot back angrily.

Hermione just raised her brows at him. Then Ron asked quietly "so it's true then? What the Prophet's saying? You're the 'Chosen One'?" 

Harry screwed up his face at the new name. "Yeah" he sighed heavily "yeah it is, Dumbledore told me the prophecy at the end of last term after.. after.. well you know".

Hermione leaned forward and put her hand on his arm "Harry you need to talk about him. You can't keep your feelings to yourself" Harry shrugged off her hand and backed up against the wall. Shaking his head. "I'm not ready Hermione" his voice cold.

Hermione went to protest "Leave it 'Mione, if he wants to talk he knows we're here" Harry gave Ron a small grateful smile. 

Hermione huffed but changed the subject, "so where were you last night? We were expecting you here"

"Hospital wing" Harry shrugged, "Dumbledore wasn't very well from the potion he had to drink so we went there first and you know what Poppy's like, she kept me overnight to".

"POPPY?!" Hermione shrieked "Harry, that's so disrespectful! You can’t call her by her first name!" 

"Well considering she gave me permission to use it, it really isn't" Harry smirked. 

Ron was giving him a strange look, which Harry would later find out was his 'observing' face. "So how did that happen mate?" 

"Well she said she wanted to help me, in regards to the upcoming war. She's going to apprentice me! She said she would work around my timetable and that while I mean not be a full-time apprentice, I'll still know more than I do." Harry outright grinned at them then, he was still really excited about the opportunity. 

"Harry that's amazing!" exclaimed Hermione "you’re going to learn so much! Oh! But what about your other studies? You can't neglect everything else you know" Hermione started in on her lecture tone.

"I know, Hermione" Harry cut her off, holding up his hand, "Dumbledore's already tried to talk me out of it. When I wouldn't back down he flat out refused to let me. I had to make a deal with him. If I have failed any of my OWLS he won't let me do it," Harry scowled again at the memory. 

"Wow mate, you’re not a big fan of Dumbledore right now are you?" observed Ron

"Not really Ron, I'm a bit disillusioned really, he treats me like a precocious child, doesn't tell me anything and then  _lets_  me get into dangerous scenarios. Do you know he could have stopped me from participating in the Tri-Wizard Tournament?" Harry revealed.

"What?!" they shouted simultaneously.

"Yeah I found out last summer, I came across an old book on the tournament in Sirius's library. It said that in the first 24 hours after being chosen, the champions had a 'cooling off' period. Which basically means if they got chosen and chickened out they could leave without repercussion and the goblet would choose again. No ever used that rule so I guess that's why no-one remembered it" Harry said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hermione asked accusingly. 

Harry supposed she was upset he had kept information from her. "Because it was already over Hermione, I didn't see the point" Harry said defending himself. 

Hermione huffed again folding her arms over her chest. "I don't like that you kept that from me.. us Harry, we're your best friends" 

"Yeah" Harry swallowed thickly, "Yeah you are" Shit, how was he ever going to tell them about his grades? Or what if he started getting side effects from the Inferi scars? Hermione was going to be livid by the looks of it. He hoped that she would forgive him. This new, more mature Ron, might be okay. Harry looked over at him and he didn't seem fussed, accepting Harry's reasoning. But then again this was a much bigger secret. One he had been hiding for a lot longer. Harry swallowed again, already devising ways he could get around showing his results to them tomorrow. The results! That would distract Hermione from her lectures for a while. 

"Oh hey, Hermione, Dumbledore told me to tell you that the OWL results will be arriving tomorrow along with our Hogwarts letters" Harry said quickly. 

"What?!” Hermione cried shrilly. “Oh no! I just know I've failed Ancient Runes! I remember messing up at least one rather large translation..." and she was off muttering and exclaiming over her exams alternatively. Harry glanced over at Ron to share a grin only to receive a rather perceptive look from Ron. Harry changed his expression to a pleading look instead and Ron shook himself. He then spent the rest of the afternoon catching Harry up on the summer so far, Bill and Fleur’s engagement, the twins new shop and his fathers new job. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Later that night after everyone else had gone to bed and Molly had been to check on them twice. Ron sat up and turned his bedside lamp. "ok Harry, out with it" he demanded. 

Harry sat up on his camp bed and leaned against Ron's bed frame. One look at Ron told Harry he wasn't going to let this go. Ron really took after his patronus Harry thought ruefully. Harry got up and sat on the end of Ron's bed facing him with his legs crossed. Quickly he shot a silencing spell at the door. "What do you want to know?" he asked quietly.

"Why you looked guilty when Hermione told you off for keeping things from us. What is it Harry? What are you hiding?" Ron's tone didn't  _sound_  accusatory Harry thought. 

"Er.. well, oh shit, Ron please, please promise me you won't anything to  _anyone,_  even Hermione, I'm not ready to say anything to her, I don’t know how’d she’d take it and I don't want any of this getting out anyway" Harry begged his friend. 

Ron's eyebrows rose, he stared at Harry for a moment "Mate, if it's that important to you I won't say anything, but you gotta tell me everything" So slowly, haltingly Harry told him everything. He told Ron about his secret studying and the reasons why he curbed his grades, he alluded to the fact the Dursleys were physically disapproving of his good grades and quickly moved on to why he had continued to do it at Hogwarts, he said he hadn't wanted to upset Ron by being smarter than him when Ron himself didn't show a great interest in his studies. Then Hermione had come along and she was so proud of her knowledge and being top of the class he hadn't wanted to take it from her. He told Ron about him sneakily taking all of the OWL exams. How he hadn't really been flying or visiting Hagrid. He told Ron about his stress about receiving his OWL results tomorrow because he was worried Hermione would hate him if she saw. He told his best friend about how excited he was to learn proper healing from Poppy Pomfrey and about all the details of the deal with Dumbledore, how he had to get five outstandings. Then he told Ron the whole story about the cave, how Dumbledore had attacked him and about the Inferi and what Poppy had said about the scars. When he was finished he conjured up a glass of water he was so thirsty. He sat there waiting for Ron to digest it all. 

"Okay" Ron said clearing his throat "okay one thing at a time, first up let’s talk about your OWLS, how many are you expecting?" 

"Twelve" Harry mumbled looking down and plucking at a hole in the Chudley Canons bed cover.

Ron gaped at him "twelve! Blimey Harry, that's.. that's  _all_ of them!" Harry shrugged still not looking up.

"right okay, I know how we can deal with Hermione, but you'll have to let someone else in on the smart thing, well two people really" Harry looked up at him now in shock and fear. Ron held his hand up to speak "Once we have the letters Mum's going to want to go to Diagon Alley right away, but she won't want to go alone. I suggest we owl Fred & George and get them to come over tomorrow. They close the shop on Thursday afternoons as that's the quietest day of the week for them. Angelina and Alicia look after it in the morning. It's their one day off a week. They mainly use it for inventing things and to take a break from customers. If you owl them now and ask them to come over tomorrow I'm sure they will. They can distract Hermione from actually seeing your results paper and they can take us all to Diagon Alley to shop. We can organise to break away from Hermione and the rest at some stage so we can go to Flourish & Blotts on our own so you can get whatever subject books you need" he finished, then his head smacked down into his palms and he groaned. 

"What?" Harry asked nervously.

"I just realised if you’re getting twelve OWLS you're a bigger book nerd than Hermione!" 

Harry sniggered at this, then fell backwards outright laughing. Ron laughed along with him "Glad to see I can still make you laugh mate"

Harry sat up again, trying to smother his laugh, "course Ron, I'm still me aren't I?"

"Yeah you are, so what do you think of my plan?" 

Harry sighed, "I suppose I'm willing to give it a go" unfolding his legs and walking over to his trunk he pulled out a piece of parchment and started writing. 

 

_To Gred & Forge,_

 

_I humbly request your presence at the Burrow tomorrow before noon._

_There is a matter of great import that I require your assistance with._

_You must swear a Marauders Oath not to divulge the matters of which we speak._

 

_From your unassuming lord and master,_

_Son of Prongs_

 

Harry showed the note to Ron, who promptly snorted, "Oh yeah, they will get a kick out of that, here use Pig, Hedwig looks like she's still out hunting" Ron picked up a sleepy Pig and held him while Harry tied the note to his legs. Once Pig had been unceremoniously thrown out the window. Ron turned around to Harry with a considering look "do you think we should pick up where the Marauders left off? You know become unregistered animagi, create mischief" he said grinning as he sat back down on the bed. 

Harry shook his head "You know it never crossed my mind? It sounds like a fun idea though. Maybe we can figure out how to become animagi at least? There aren't any books at Hogwarts on how to do it. Not in the library at least" he replied joining Ron.

"Maybe in McGonagall's office?" wondered Ron. "Anyway discussion for another time. Now let me see those Inferi scars"

Harry warily rolled his right sleeve up to his elbow. Ron grabbed his hand and pulled it closer so he could see Harry's arm better. "Bloody hell mate, those most of been some deep scratches" He said a few moments of inspection. He flipped Harry's arm over and saw the other silvery gouges those horrible fingernails had left in his skin. Ron spotted another scar, one that looked rather like an angry red line that ran down from under his sleeve and over the back of his elbow. Gripping Harry's hand more firmly he pushed Harry's sleeve up higher, Harry tried to tug away, realising what Ron had seen. "Harry" Ron said voice flat "Harry how did this happen?" 

Harry shrugged and looked away finally managing to tug his hand back from Ron and rolling his sleeve down. 

"Harry, you said.. was it the Durselys?" Harry just looked at him not answering. "Bloody hell" Ron breathed. "Harry why didn't you ever say anything? Blimey this is why you never get dressed in front of anyone isn't it? There’s more isn’t there? Harry you should of told me" Ron said in distressed voice.

"So you could do what Ron? Say you could say ‘oh poor Harry, he gets beaten on by his relatives every summer?’" Harry snapped, then his eyes went wide at what he had said and he clapped his hands over his mouth. Ron's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. 

"Harry, I could have tried to help you, we could've gotten you out of there." Harry started shaking his head at Ron's words.

"No, you couldn't have, Dumbledore wouldn't let you. I asked him once, if I could stay at Hogwarts year round. But he said I have to stay there because of the protective blood wards. At least until I'm an adult" Harry told him.

"Harry! You can't go  _back!_  Are you NUTS?!" Ron shouted.

"It's only for two weeks next summer and then I'm free of them forever" Harry responded softly.

"Harry, I don't like this" Ron relied, voice equally as soft. 

"Well we've got all year maybe you'll come up with another plan" Harry tried to grin, but it came out strained. 

"Well what I'd like to do is finish what Hagrid started and turn Dudley into a pig, and then I'd hex your Uncle and Aunt into a million pieces" Ron snarled. Then he straightened up "That's it! Harry I turn seventeen before the holidays I'll come and stay with you at your place and threaten them with magic!" 

Harry gave him a small smile for his efforts, "It won't work Ron, you won't actually be allowed to use magic on them and if you did use magic, any at all, I'd be the one who would end up in trouble, because it's my residence and I'm under age. Remember Dobby second year?" 

Ron's happy face twisted into a scowl. "Yeah okay, well I'll come up with something" he muttered. 

That sat in silence for a bit before Harry finally spoke "so.. er.. you’re not mad?" 

Ron looked up at him "well I'm a little cheesed off you didn't tell me any of this Harry, but.." he faltered for a moment "I can see why you hid though, in your shoes, I probably do the same thing. Just promise me, no more secrets from me okay? From now on you tell me everything. Deal?" Ron asked holding out his hand.

Harry looked at Ron's hand, then up at his first real friend. "Deal" he said shaking Ron's hand, Ron grinned.

There was silence for a little while longer which Ron broke "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to Harry, but are you doing okay?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders as he started picking at the hole in the cover again. "I 'spose" he answered "Neville gave me a sketch pad and pencils for my birthday along with a note that drawing could be really good therapy, you know? Like drawing your dreams and feelings and stuff" he mumbled weakly at the cover. "I've been spending a lot of time with it"

"Well.. that's good mate, whatever you need. I'm here" Ron confirmed.

Harry met his eyes and nodded. "That reminds me! Neville also gave me a book on hiding charms, now that I can use magic here, well without repercussions from the ministry at least. I can charm the book not to show anyone unless okayed by me" Harry said getting off the bed and rummaging in his trunk for both the sketch books and the charm book. Sitting back down he quickly flipped to the relevant page in the book and cast the incantation on his sketch pads. Flipping through one, to a sketch he'd done from a photo of the three of them he showed it to Ron. "Can you see this?"

"No?" Ron said raising an eyebrow. 

"Okay, how ‘bout now?" Harry asked tapping his wand on the page in a rhythmic pattern. 

"Yeah, now I can, wow Harry, you're pretty talented" Ron said encouragingly. 

"Thanks" said Harry putting the books away. 

"So how did you manage to take all the OWL exams anyway? You didn't take the classes so you wouldn't have been on the lists" Ron said changing the subject, for which Harry was grateful.

Harry smirked and filled him on what he had done. Ron's jaw dropped. "Harry! That's so Slytherin of you!" he yelped.

Harry's face adopted a sheepish look "well about that, I almost got sorted into Slytherin".

Ron looked at him askance. "You what now?"

"The hat, when I put it on at the sorting, it told me I'd do well in Slytherin"

"So how come your in Gryffindor?"

"Well I'd already met Malfoy twice and he was a complete git, and Hagrid told me Voldemort was in Slytherin. So I told the hat NOT Slytherin, NOT Slytherin and it put me in Gryffindor".

Ron blinked a couple of times. Then looked down "the Hat told me I should be in Hufflepuff" he said quietly. "It said that I could be very loyal. Then it seemed to reconsider and said that I would learn more about loyalty by being in Gryffindor. That sometimes loyalty was hard. I didn't want to go into Hufflepuff anyway, not when my whole family was in Gryffindor." He paused before deciding to go on "I didn't get what the Hat meant until the first task in fourth year and I realised what a git I'd been to you. I promised myself then that I'd always stand by you. No matter what" Ron had finally looked up at Harry then. 

Harry was shocked by his best friends revelation and subsequent declaration. He let out a breath he realised he'd been holding. "We've both been shitty friends" Harry stated "How about a promise, our first Marauders pact. Best friends forever, no more secrets and we always have each others backs. Merlin that didn't sound so girly in my head" Harry said holding his right hand up palm facing to his left. Ron rolled his eyes and grinned at him. Ron clasped his Harry's hand and replied "All right mate, best friends forever" They laughed and Harry released Ron's hand, climbing back down into his camp bed Harry said good night. Ron switched off the light and they fell quickly asleep. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Fred woke up to a persistent tapping noise, he tried rolling over to go back to sleep, arm curling around Angelina's waist. But the noise only got louder. Growling he sat up and saw Pig in the window. Getting up and letting the bird in, it started hooting loudly. Angelina woke up then moaning about tiny idiot birds, who would get squashed if they didn't shut it, RIGHT NOW. Fred chuckled softly as Pig immediately came to a perch on the back of a chair, all motion and noise stopped. Fred finally relieved the tiny bird of its cargo and Pig took off out the window without a backwards glance. Fred chuckled again. Angelina threw him a furious glance and told him to either leave the room or come back to bed. Fred wisely left. If he was getting mail in the middle of the night it was obviously important. Walking into the living room and shutting the bedroom door behind him. He unraveled the message. After reading it twice he went to wake George.

"George, George! wake up!" He whispered anxiously at his twin. 

"Fred if you have another idea for skivving snackboxes just write it down and we'll talk about it in the morning" George groaned.

"It's not about the bellyache bonanza's George, it's about Prongs's son. He needs a Marauders Oath" Fred said lowly. 

George just stared at him with his mouth open, spittle drying at the corner of his mouth. "What" he said stupidly. Alicia had obviously had enough of their whispered conversation as suddenly George was on floor and she was hissing.

"Go into the living room and have your conversations! I'm TRYING to SLEEP in here!"

Both boys hurriedly left the room. "Wow we have some cranky girlfriends Gred" Fred mused.

"Your about to have a cranky brother Forge, what's this about Prongs’s son?"

Fred showed him the note. "Well" said George after a moment "looks like we are going to the burrow tomorrow"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 12/03/2017


	3. Shopping in Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OWL results, secret shopping and Harry does something nice for Gred & Forge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of the recognisable characters are mine, I'm just playing in Rowling's playground. Also this is my first fic so be gentle on me I implore you. Constructive criticism would be welcomed. Also I'll add more tags and warnings or whatever as it becomes relevant, let me know if you think I should add something.

The next morning Harry woke to a loud crack of apparition and a sudden weight on his chest. "oof" he wheezed. Opening his eyes he saw Fred sitting on his chest lotus style.

"Sorry Harry, but you know how those early morning meditations take you to your happy place" Fred teased.

Harry flushed pink at the innuendo and tried to dislodge Fred. A second crack of apparition and George joined them in Ron's room. Ron bolted upright at George's appearance yelling "I'm up, I'm up!" George smirked and pulled Fred off a struggling Harry. 

"So what's this note of yours about?" Fred asked them both, once he was standing next to George.

"What do you two fellows know about the Marauders besides the map we gave Harry? Who’s Prongs’ son? Have you been holding out on us?" accused George

Harry glanced at Ron, who was covering a yawn and stretching. Ron made a shooing motion with his hand. Harry turned back to the twins "okay you gotta promise me that you won't tell anyone what I'm about to you. Can you do that?" 

The twins looked at each other and then back to Harry.

"Is it dangerous?" asked Fred

"Is it illegal?" asked George

"Either way, we're in!" they cried in unison.

Harry warmed at their easy acceptance. "okay well first things first. My dad was Prongs, he and his three best mates in school made up the Marauders. Peter Pettigrew was Wormtail" Harry answered venom coating his voice "and Sirius was Padfoot. They were all unregistered animagi and were the pranksters of the school" Harry said with a touch of pride now evident in his voice. 

"You only named three Marauders Harry, who's Moony?" Said George

"Well.. I'd need to ask him before I can tell you guys. He might not want you knowing all his secrets" Harry replied.

"Okay" they acquiesced "Thanks for telling us this Harry. Now.."

"How can.."

"We be of.."

"service to the.."

"Most Noble House.."

"Of Prongs?"

The twins asked in their patented speech. 

Harry was grinning at their antics "well for starters Ron and I are gonna start up the Marauders second generation. We were wondering if you wanted to join? I know how much it would mean to you guys to get your alias's on a certain piece of paper" Harry smirked dangling the offer like a piece of meat before a threstal. 

George grinned mischievously, and Fred asked "What do you guys plan on doing?" 

"Standard modus operandi for a marauder" Harry shrugged "we're going to become animagi and basically pull pranks and strike up some mischief. Though some of my pranks may be a little more  _political_  than physical" Harry replied. "Also I want to add to the map. I want to add the Chamber of Secrets and the Room of Requirement if I can. There's a couple of other places my dad and his friends didn't find".

"Like the revolving staircase behind the curtain in the Great Hall that takes you to the top of the eighth floor?" asked Fred 

"Well I didn't know about that one!" Harry cried happily "I was more so thinking about the tunnel in the floor of 25th dungeon". 

"What's that one then?" George asked eagerly. 

"If you tap the third brick under the middle torch bracket, a trap door opens. It's filled with water but if you eat some gillyweed or place a bubblehead charm you can swim out to the lake." Ron enlightened them. 

"Wicked" the twins grinned at each other. "How'd you find that one?" 

"Moaning Myrtle showed it to me once, Ron and I have been swimming a few times, exploring the lake. Maybe we should do a lake expansion on the map too" Harry murmured looking down, lost in thought.

"Harry maybe you should move on, we can talk about this anytime" Ron suggested. 

Harry cast him a quick look "Right I'm stalling" the twins shot each other another look. "There's something I've been hiding from everyone and I need your help covering it up today" the twins grinned and nodded.

"I've been deliberately curbing my grades the last few years so I don't call more attention to myself. Except when it came to the OWLS, well I wanted to do my best" the twins nodded looking smugly at Harry. "Thing is the OWL results are coming today and I don't want Hermione to see. I was hoping you guys could be there when we got them to create a bit of hype and general confusion. That way I can tell Hermione what I got and not actually show her. My intention isn't to  _lie_  to her, just... omit a few details" Harry trailed off. 

The twins were looking at him thoughtfully. 

"So you want us to cause havoc and keep your grades away from everyone?" 

"Yep, that's the first thing" Harry confirmed.

"There's more?" the twins cried.

Ron cut in now "I was thinking that with you guys here and Bills got a few days off to, we could convince Mum to go to Diagon Alley and we could do the shopping for school today. With enough of age wizards, Mum will be more inclined to let us go off on our own. Harry wants to get most of his school supplies without the rest of them knowing". 

The twins were nodding at Ron's reasoning. "Well said little brother" said Fred.

"Good plan" said George. 

"Right well we're in" they said together, "Second generation Marauders at your service!"

Harry laughed, "well then let's go down to breakfast. You'll have to explain to everyone what you’re doing here" 

"That's easy, I've already got it covered" said Fred flapping his hand dismissively.

"I bet we could get Hermione on board with the shopping trip, she'll want to get her course books right away to" rounded off George.

"I was thinking we let Mum take us all to Madame Malkins first for robes and then complain that there is too many of us in the shop. We'll split off from there for 'boys time' and meet everyone at your shop after everyone is finished shopping for a 'tour' before we floo home" ventured Ron. 

"Look George.."

"Little Ronniekins is all grown up Fred"

"Making plans.."

"Being sneaky.."

The twins grinned, "Looks like he takes after us more than we thought".

They clapped him on the shoulder as they made their way down the stairs. Ron smiled feebly at Harry "you know what we've gotten ourselves into right?"

Harry smirked back at him. "Yeah we just got the world's greatest pranksters on  _our_  side, forever. Marauders Oath Ron".

Ron gawked at him then, "Merlin's hairy ballsack Harry, you really could've done well in Slytherin".

After having made their way down to breakfast to Molly's cries of welcome to her twins. They all gathered around the table for breakfast. Once everyone started tucking in Arthur asked them what they were doing home.

"Well Dad.."

"You see.."

"It's like this.."

"We heard..”

"Through the grapevine.."

"about some little birds.."

"No, no its big birds George.."

"Right Fred, big birds, carrying letters.."

"Very special letters.."

"For three individuals.."

"At this table.."

"And we thought.."

"Seeing as it's our day off.."

"We'd come to lend a hand.."

"With the kind of shopping.."

"NEWT level students might need"

Molly stared at them slowly comprehending what they said "Oh! You mean the Hogwarts letters are coming today! Oh that's so exciting! I wonder when they'll get here! You’re right though boys we will need to go shopping and it would be good to have as many people along with us as possible. Arthur dear do you think you could get the day off?"

"Mum!"

"You insult us!"

"You don't think three of your of age sons are enough?" 

Molly blinked at the twins. Then looking around the table her eyes settling on Bill, "Of course Bill! You've got the next few days off haven't you? You can come along then to dear, perhaps we'll have time to duck into a magical hairdresser and she can give you a trim" Her eyes settling distastefully on his ponytail. Bill shot the twins an angry look. 

"Mum" Bill tried a placating tone "I got these days off so that I could go house hunting with Fleur"

"Oh tosh!" Molly scolded "You'll have plenty of time for that  _later_. We will need to go Diagon Alley and we need as many wands as possible"

Bill started murmuring apologies to Fleur, who granted took it very well. "Eet is no worry Bill, your muzzer is right, we will 'ave time for zis after. Zis may be ze only time for your famille to go to Diagon Alley. I will come as well, I am in need of some new robes for work". Bill smiled at her then, his whole face lighting up with genuine emotion for her. Tucking back into his breakfast he assured his mother they would all go. Harry exchanged brief looks with the twins and Ron. Step One success!

____________________________________________________________________________

A short while after Hermione was sitting in the lounge room next to the window, reading from a large tome and keeping a look out for owls. Bill and Fleur were in the garden looking at house brochures, Molly was in the kitchen and Ginny was upstairs writing a letter to Dean Thomas. Harry, Ron and the twins we're sitting on the floor playing a very noisy game of exploding snap. So noisy and full of laughter that no-one heard them speaking in quiet undertones. 

"Right Harry, when the letters arrive get yourself on the other side of the table to Hermione" George advised.

"Yeah and we'll stand either side of her and exclaim over how brilliant her OWLS are and distract her with career options" said Fred. 

"Make sure she sees you swap your letter with me and then take it back when she's not looking" added Ron.

"Then I'll put it inside my shirt and tell her I got all the OWLS I needed to study with Poppy and to be an Auror" furthered Harry. 

"Poppy?" said Fred and George, eyebrows raised. 

"Yeah" Harry grinned at them, eyes sparkling in amusement "You know, Poppy Pomfrey, Mediwitch of Hogwarts?"

They rolled their eyes at him and Fred made a get on with it motion with his hand. 

"She asked me to apprentice under her this year" Harry shrugged.

"Harry, she's never.."

"Not once.."

"Taken an apprentice" 

Harry held onto one of his cards for too long and it exploded leaving a streak of black soot along his hand. "Oh".

"Yeah oh, that's why were surprised, students have always asked her and she's always turned them down" supplied Fred "anyway it's good. Healing will be very useful to know".

"Right enough with this, I wanna know how we get our Marauder nicknames" said George excitedly, "I've always wanted to be called 'Rapier'" 

Harry snorted and George looked a little affronted, "Sorry I wasn't laughing at the name. It's just, well my dad and his friends were all named after their animal form. I was trying to imagine what kind of animal you would need to be to have that nickname and all I could come up with was a sword with big eyes at the handle and it looked like, well.." Harry trailed off blushing, running his hand through his hair. They all looked at him for a moment seeing his vision in their heads before they burst out laughing, their laughter soon turned to howls as they fell back onto the floor. Fred had tears streaming down his face and George was pounding his fist on the floor. Ron had laughed so hard he'd given himself the hiccups and that kept their laughter flowing. 

Hermione looked up from her book at them all, clearly annoyed by their antics. "Honestly" she harrumphed. Then looking out the window she saw them. The owls were winging their way to the burrow. She let out a shriek and jumped up from her seat, the book landing on the floor in front of her. 

"Game time" muttered Ron, immediately sobering.

"I'll go get everyone" whispered Fred. "OI!" he cried out at the top of his lungs, running through the house "THE OWLS are here. THE OWLS ARE  _HEEEERE!!_ " he sing songed.

Hermione’s hand was over her mouth as they got ever closer. Finally they alighted on the window sill. Quickly Harry and Ron made their way over, grabbing their letters and moving into the kitchen. Harry moved around the table to the far side and Ron stood between him and Hermione. Opening his letter he breathed a sigh of relief, he would be able to apprentice with Poppy. Noticing something heavy in the envelope he tipped it into his hand, it was a badge. He was quidditch captain! Smirking he realised two things, one he could use this to distract Hermione from his results and two Dumbledore was trying to manipulate him into not taking the apprenticeship. Glancing over at Ron and Hermione, Ron was looking a little put out, but mostly pleased. Hermione however was staring at her paper with her bottom lip in her mouth. Walking closer to Harry he said "You go alright mate?" 

"Yeah" said Harry "swap" he said loudly. He and Ron exchanged letters, Ron had no outstandings and had failed Divination and History of Magic. Harry looked up at Ron, Ron's eyes had gone wide at what he read. He swallowed a few times and then exchanged the letters back. 

"Well Harry looks like you can study with Madame Pomfrey after all!" Ron cried, giving him a brief and very manly hug. He whispered in Harry's ear "Blimey mate, one thing to say you’re smart but that's unbelievable!" When he pulled back he was grinning at Harry and Harry could see no jealousy or resentment in his eyes. Harry's grin back at him was just as genuine. 

"Yeah" he said modestly "and hey well done to you too mate! You missed out on the potions NEWT but you can always do the make-up potions test the Auror Training Program gives" Ron beamed at him.

"I'd forgotten about that" he admitted "well that's okay then, I won't mind not spending the next two years with Snape"

Harry nervously cast his eyes over to Hermione, seeing her being swung around be Fred and pestered with question after question by George. He quietly and nervously said "I could tutor you if you want? While I'm practicing you can study off me? It's not like you'll need much help you got an Exceeds Expectations after all" Harry amended quickly. 

"That'd be brilliant mate, you’re a much better teacher than that slimy bat" Ron smirked. 

"I also got something shiny to distract Hermione with" Harry said lowly. Ron looked at him confusion evident on his face. Harry held up the captains badge. Ron looked at it for a moment and then realising what it was, started laughing, "Congratulations mate!" he said clapping him on the shoulder. 

Harry smirked back "Right let's go see Hermione" tucking his letter into the inside pocket of his jacket and zipping it up so Hermione couldn't grab it. He walked over to her. "How'd you go Hermione?" He asked her enthusiastically, Molly had just come into the dining room and grabbed Ron's paper out of his hands exclaiming and giving him a hug. 

Hermione looked at Harry and Fred butted in "She's actually quite disappointed nine Outstandings and one Exceeds Expectations and she's disappointed!!" shaking his head.

Harry beamed at her "Really Hermione, come on. You could have just about any career you want with that! Well done!" 

"What about you Harry?" she asked a little mollified now. 

He shrugged "I got outstandings in Potions and Defense and I didn't fail anything so I can apprentice with Poppy. Oh but look what else!!" He said putting some excitement in his voice he showed her the captains badge.

"Oh Harry that's wonderful news! You can train to be an Auror like you said and Quidditch Captain gives you the same status as Prefects, you can use our bathroom and everything!" Hermione cried grabbing him for a hug. 

Releasing him and turning to Ron, Harry let out a sigh of relief and then rolled his eyes as Hermione scolded Ron for not trying harder. He gave Fred and George a thumbs up and relaxed a little. They smirked back at him and continued to play interference until they all got ready to go to Diagon Alley. 

________________________________________________________________________

Stepping out of Gringotts with the Weasleys, Hermione and Fleur, they made their way over to Madame Malkins just like Ron predicted. Also just like he predicted there wasn't enough space for the nine of them. George soon pointed this out to his mother. "Mum how but Fred and I take Ron and Harry to get their things from the apothecary and Flourish and Blotts? We'll come back here after that and you lot can get whatever else you need and then we'll all meet at the shop. The girls are going to have lunch ready for us there at 2pm" Molly dithered clearly unhappy. But Bill cut in.

"They'll be fine Mum, Fred & George can look after Harry & Ron" Bill walked over to them and pulled four small disks from his pocket. "I figured we would have to split up so I made some portkeys, if you  _do_ happen to get into trouble. Just grab them and say 'cinderella' they'll take you back to the burrow." Harry held back a laugh at the activation word and Bill noticed, he shrugged and explained "I like reading muggle fairy tales, things always work out in the end" he said with a look over at Fleur who was smiling at him brightly. Molly looked better knowing they had a means of escape and nodded that they could go. 

They quickly got out of there and ran down a couple of shops to an empty spot in the street, where they all took one look at each other and started smirking. "Well, that went swimmingly" said Fred. "Now let’s have a look at that letter of yours Harry, need to see what's worth all this" Harry smirked again and drew his letter out of his pocket. He gave Fred and George his OWL results page to look at. 

Ancient Runes - O  
Arithmancy - O  
Astronomy - O  
Care of Magical Creatures - O  
Charms - O  
Defence Against the Dark Arts - O  
Divination - O  
Herbology - O  
History of Magic - O  
Muggle Studies - O  
Potions - O  
Transfiguration - O

Fred and George looked up at him in awe. "Wow Harry! It even says here that you are the top of the class for this year! And that you got the highest scoring O's in every subject!" Harry blushed now at the praise and rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Only Harry could pull something like this off" Ron said proudly "I can't wait to see everyone's face if you eventually tell". 

"This is definitely prank of the year material here. I think you should start a rumour at school that someone in your year level got twelve OWLS. The teachers aren't allowed to say anything about anyone's results except to potential employers. Part of the Teachers Oath and they have to be asked about a specific student. If it eventually gets out that's it's you, you'll shock everyone!" George exclaimed fiendishly. 

"Okay follow us, there's somewhere we have to stop first" Fred said. Ron and Harry exchanged a look but obediently followed the twins. The twins walked quickly down Diagon Alley and into a shop called Samson & Samson. Harry had never been there before. When he walked in he saw it was a luggage store. Raising an eyebrow at the twins, George explained. 

"Your trunk is falling apart Harry, and with as many books and study materials as you're bound to buy I reckon you'll be wanting something with a lot more storage space, besides you should get yourself a proper wizarding trunk" 

Harry shot him a grateful look, he would never have thought to buy a new trunk and he was in desperate need of one. Like George said, his was about to fall apart, it was held together with strengthening and sticking charms as it was. Walking up to the counter and ringing the bell he waited for the owner to appear. The curtain that separated the shop from the back pushed aside and an older man stepped out. He had short wavy brown hair and a square, open face. He had a smile that was genuine and reached his eyes. He was wearing a button shirt that was open at the neck with a sash neck tie and beige muggle trousers. His robe was open and plain. Harry liked him immediately. 

"Greetings gentleman, I'm Richard Samson but you can call me Richard, Mr Samson is my father, what can I do for you today?" he said in a warm and welcoming tone. 

"Well then it's just Harry, I'd like to buy a trunk please, I'm.. er.. not really sure what I'm looking for exactly but something durable and with lots of storage space" Harry replied

"Ample.."

"Huge amounts of storage space.." 

"somewhere to study.." 

"and a closet or two.." chimed in the twins. 

Richard looked at Harry then, "Um.. can a trunk really do all that?" Harry asked.

Richard chuckled "let me introduce you to the wonderful world of storage magic” he said. Ron just rolled his eyes and went to sit down on a bench near the door. Stretching his long legs out before him, he decided to get comfortable while he waited. Picking up a magazine off a stand he started to thumb through it. The twins took up similar positions near the door, leaning on the frame and chatting with Ron while Richard showed Harry everything that he could have included in a trunk. Eventually Harry settled on a trunk similar in set up to Mad Eye Moody's but instead of locks the chest was attuned to your magic and thoughts so when you opened it, it would open to the compartment you needed and it would only open for his magical signature unless he tuned someone else in. It was covered in dragon hide so that it was resistant to magic (Hungarian Horntail, which he thought was ironic) with gold fittings. The compartments he selected were the library room, potions lab (complete with preservation cabinet), two miscellaneous compartments that were only a bit larger than the trunk itself, a study, which came with a desk and a book shelf that was linked to the library compartment, lastly there was a wardrobe compartment (actually there were two. Richard insisted he would need two and said the price was a galleons difference anyway) Harry just acquiesced, it wasn't like he didn't have the money and Richard was being very helpful and he wasn't condescending at Harry's lack of knowledge.

As Harry was looking over the completed trunk Richard asked him if he wanted any charms or decorations put on the front, like his name or family crest. After a moment's consideration Harry replied "I'll take the permanent featherweight charm, the stabilising charm, and the auto shrinking charm as well as additional fireproofing and defensive charms. As for decorations just my initials HJP. I don't think my family has a crest". Richard had given him an odd look then. 

"If you don't mind my frankness Harry, but all the old wizarding families have a crest. Yours especially".

"Oh" said Harry, "well then, er.. yes I'll have that to". 

Paying a total of 12 galleons and 7 sickles for his trunk they finally left the shop. Passing an apothecary on the way to Flourish and Blotts, Harry had a great time picking out potions ingredients and various other items for the potions lab in his trunk. For once Ron didn't say anything to Harry about the money he was spending and helped him pick things out as well as taking the time to joke that his hair was going to get as greasy as Snape's. Harry had almost shoved him into a barrel of toad's eyes for that comment. Next they went to Schrivenshafts and stocked up on quills, ink, parchment and other necessary study equipment. Harry was shrinking and unshrinking his new trunk so he could easily store and carry all of his and Ron's purchases. The twins simply had any purchases they made delivered to the shop. Harry was just throwing all of his into one of the miscellaneous compartments for now, he would sort everything out when he got back to the Burrow. 

Reaching Flourish & Blotts, Harry was relieved to see that Hermione and the others were just walking out. Having finished their own book shopping. They stopped briefly and Molly asked them what had been taking them so long if they were only getting to Flourish and Blotts now. "Stopped and had a look at the new racing brooms Mum, and Harry wanted to get a new school trunk". Fred made it sound like it was just a regular trunk though Harry wasn't sure why he was omitting that information. He'd ask later. 

"Well hurry up boys, we have just got to get to the apothecary and Schrivenshafts and then we will be waiting at your shop for you" Molly admonished.

"Alright mum, we'll be there soon" George comforted.

Molly sighed and ushered the others down the street. Once they had gone inside the apothecary Harry pulled out his Hogwarts letter and opened his book list. A piece of parchment fell out, bending down he picked it up and read

 

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_I must say I was surprised to see your OWL results. Please see me at 8pm after the welcome feast so that we can discuss your course load and timetable._

_Yours_   _sincerely_

_Prof. Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 

Showing the letter to Ron and the twins he stepped inside the book store. Harry was glad it was empty of customers. The shop owners probably weren't but Harry was about to make up for that. For the first time, Harry let himself be drawn in by all the books. He went up to the clerk and asked for a full Hogwarts set and Ron's books as well. Then he ran around the bookstore pulling a floating cart behind him grabbing whatever books he fancied. Making his way to the transfiguration section he found Ron already there. 

Ron was sitting cross legged on the floor. There was a small stack of books next to him they looked as though they didn't belong in this section but had been put back on the shelf by a disappointed customer. Harry glanced at the titles and saw they were all titles relating to body language and interpreting information. Harry figured that Ron had picked them out and wanted to get them, but had put them back knowing he couldn’t afford them. Quickly before Ron noticed, Harry scooped them up and placed them on his cart. Clearing his throat, Ron looked up at him and did a double take.

"Blimey Harry, when you said library compartment I didn't think you were going to start one today!" Harry looked at his trolley which was struggling to stay afloat and looked back at Ron sheepishly.

Rubbing the back of his neck he ventured "Well I've, I've never really had the chance you know?" 

Ron looked at him sympathetically and got up. Putting a hand on Harry's shoulder he said "Yeah I get it, well at least you can make up for it now 'ey?" Harry grinned and then pointed to the books in Ron's hand.

"Are those animagus books?" he asked.

"Yeah, there was only two, pretty advanced stuff, I can't make heads or tails of it. You shouldn't have a problem though, smarty pants" Ron teased.

"Well I'll dumb it down for you" Harry teased back. Ducking a good-natured swat from Ron he had a quick look through the other books on transfiguration and object animation he selected a few and put them on his cart as well. "Come on let's go make the sales clerk's day”. They did indeed, make the clerks day. The clerk almost cried when the total of the sale came up. Paying for his purchases, through the use of a Gringotts authorisation form (Harry didn't have enough Galleons on him) and putting all his books in the library compartment (he’d shelve them all properly later) they made their way out of the store and onto Madame Malkins. Harry pulled George a couple of meters behind Fred and Ron as they were making their way there. George looked at him quizzically. Harry thrust a pouch into George's hands.

"I want you to buy Ron new school robes and things" Harry said when George's eyes grew wide at the money in the pouch. "He won't let me do it, because I'm his friend. He's been so understanding of me hiding things from him and I already brought him a few books that he was interested in, not that he knows yet. And he's been great at handling me throwing money around today and I think he could do with the confidence new robes would give him. I was thinking you could say the shops doing really well and you wanted to treat him or something?" he rambled.

George nodded in understanding "Yeah he would accept it from me and Fred better, we were thinking of doing it for him anyway next year once the shop had a few more turnovers. Thanks Harry, you’re a good friend" 

"He's my best mate" was all Harry offered in reply. 

George nodded again "come on let's catch up". They picked up their pace and were on the heels of Fred and Ron when they entered Madame Malkins.

That's where Harry saw Malfoy for the first time since the previous year. 

____________________________________________________________________

After their run in with Malfoy, which had left more than a few unsettled thoughts in Harry's mind, Harry stepped onto the little dressing platform and was measured for new school robes. The twins threw Ron onto another. Despite his protests that Molly was going to lengthen his robes. 

"What you didn't think that your only birthday present this year was some supplies from the shop did you?" said George

"We're gonna get you a whole new set of robes for school and maybe some casual ones for everyday if you stand still for the nice lady" chimed in Fred

"But.. but.." Ron stammered.

"No buts!" the twins shouted at him.

"You're the last male Weasley at school" shot Fred.

"Which means you're the only one to look out for Ginny" chimed in George.

"So you ARE going to look good doing it".

"We know Mum had to buy Ginny all new things this year".

"Because she's a proper witch now, can't get away with boys robes any longer".

"That means new things for you too" George ended the argument decisively. 

Half an hour later Harry's trunk now held two rather large parcels of clothes. They looked at the time and saw that it was a quarter to two. So the ran through Diagon Alley to the twins shop. When the got there, Harry drew up short. The store was an eye-watering bright orange and it looked vaguely alive. There were things moving in the windows and signs that continually rubbed themselves out and wrote anew. Harry looked at one that was selling a product called U-NO-POO and promptly startled chortling. They made their way inside through the narrow aisles stuffed with merchandise and up the stairs at the back which said "Strictly no access". When they got to the top of the landing the twins told them that anyone attempting to open these doors without permission would receive a nasty shock. Fred pointed one out saying it was their lab and the other led to their flat. Walking into the flat Harry rather thought they didn't know the definition of a flat. It was more like a large house. They walked into a large open plan living and dining room with a kitchen off to their left and a rather long hallway to the right. Harry noticed that there must have been a dozen doors in the hallway. Most of the rooms were empty or held boxes and odd bits of furniture. When Fred took them on the tour Harry remarked on the fact that the hallway was quicker to explore than he thought. It seemed like he only took one step before coming to the next door. 

Fred grinned "Magic Harry, magic" walking back into the living room they were shown through a door off the kitchen which led outside to a balcony. The large balcony had stairs leading down a rather bug backyard which was a tangle of trees and lots of grass. The view though was not what Harry was expecting. It  _looked_  like they were on in a seaside town somewhere in the Mediterranean. 

"Wow" Harry whispered. "How do you do that?"

George came to stand next to Harry by the railing "Location spell in the wards. If you can picture a place in your mind the wards will replicate it, this is Angelina's week" Harry looked at him. 

"You guys take turns to change the view?" Harry said incredulously. 

"Yep" chimed in Fred "just gotta remember not to piss off Alicia before her week, otherwise she just makes it transparent and all you can see is the walls of the buildings that surround this little piece of heaven".

George smirked "she's a firecracker all right".

"Who's a firecracker?" Came a voice from behind them.

"Leecy! Baby! You're back!" George exclaimed happily picking her up and planting a kiss on her mouth before putting her down. 

"Yes and your mother and the rest are inside waiting for you all. Angelina and I just finished giving them a tour of the shop" she smiled up at him, a hand on his chest. 

"Alright, let’s go eat" said Ron, Harry chuckled, it seemed some things about his friend hadn't changed. 

__________________________________________________________________

After they had finished eating Fred & George led Harry downstairs to show him around. George pressed a large box into Harry's hands. 

"These are from me and Fred, it's just a few things, darkness powder, decoy detonators, various potions, fireworks etc. With the wizarding world the way it is and the target on your back, you’re going to need them so don't argue with us" George said with a more serious look than Harry had ever seen on either of the twins before. 

Gulping Harry thanked them and looked out the window. Just in time to see Malfoy skulking past the window. "Hey guys? Wanna see a trick?" Harry asked pulling out his invisibility cloak from his jacket lining. George's eyes went wide and Harry quickly threw it over the three of them. Casting a disillusionment spell at their feet for good measure, Harry led them out of the shop. Still holding the box George had given him, he followed Malfoy.

"What are we doing Harry?" George hissed under his breath.

"Following Malfoy" Harry replied equally as quiet. "I want to see why he's ditched his mother and  _why_  he's going down Knockturn Alley" 

Fred bobbed his head in acknowledgement and stayed close to Harry. They followed Malfoy careful not to get to close and watched him walk into Borgin and Burke's. Harry sighed they weren't going to be able to go in so instead he led them over to the window where instead they could peek in. Malfoy was arguing with clerk and showed him something on his left arm. George was rummaging around the box in Harry's hands and his sound of subsequent glee had Harry looking at him. George was holding up an extendable ear. "New model" he whispered "watch" George placed the ear on the window sill and it flattened itself until it was paper thin, sliding in through the window it popped out the other side. Holding the other end up they could hear everything that was going on. 

Malfoy was talking down to the shopkeeper. He had obviously brought something but did not want to take it with him. He wanted to leave it at the shop for it to be used there. The shopkeeper was being difficult. Finally Malfoy bribed him to do it. Storming out of the shop Malfoy paused on the street and straightened his robes before striding off once more. Hurriedly Fred whispered a spell towards Malfoy's back. Harry wasn't sure what it did because Malfoy gave no reaction to it other than to run his hand over his hair before turning the corner. Fred had pulled out one of the potions and dripped a small amount of recognisable sludge onto his palm. Placing a pale golden hair into the mixture and the rest of the potion back in the box he tipped his hand to his mouth and swallowed it. 

"What are you doing?" Harry whispered harshly.

"Well you wanna know what he brought didn't you? Let's find out, George you wanna take care of my clothes?" George closed his eyes a moment and pointed his wand at Fred. It was hard in this cramped space but his spell didn't need any wand movements. George transfigured Fred's clothes into a replica of what Malfoy was wearing. Fred ducked out from under the invisibility cloak and copying Malfoy's cocky stride walked into the shop. George and Harry bent their ears back to the extendable one.

"Actually I changed my mind" said Fred haughtily.

The shopkeeper looked up at Fred, "as you are entitled Mr Malfoy" he replied unctuously. 

"Of course I'm entitled you silly nit, I'm a Malfoy" Fred slammed his hand onto the counter "This is an address in a warehouse district. I want you to deliver my purchase there".

"And what of the  _fee_  you paid me earlier to keep it here?" the shopkeeper asked.

"Well I expect that this address will be forgotten as easily as I seem to have forgotten to relieve you of the fee" Fred said haughtily. 

"Of course, Mr Malfoy. It would be my pleasure".

"Well then, see to it" Fred said turning smartly on his heel he left the shop and stalked back towards Harry & George, he walked past them a bit to be out of sight from of the shop before they enveloped him in the cloak once more. 

"That was bloody brilliant Fred!! How did you do that? Why did you do that?" Harry quietly asked him.

"Shhh... let's wait until we get back to the shop. We need to fill Ron in anyway" he replied pointing his wand at himself and muttering a string of spells, he slowly reverted back to himself and his clothes altered back to their original state.

_______________________________________________________________________

Arriving back at the shop with apparently no-one noticing they were gone. They headed upstairs. George convinced Molly to let Harry and Ron stay for the rest of the afternoon, they promised they wouldn't leave the shop and that they would floo to the burrow before tea. Molly submitted to their pestering and shooed Ginny, Bill & Fleur through the floo. Hermione looked at Harry and Ron a little put out. Harry gave her a warm smile and said "Go on Hermione, the twins are going to show us how to blow things up, you really wanna be here for that?" 

"I suppose not" she admitted "I just wanted to spend some time with the two of you".

"We'll have just over two weeks together at home 'Mione, 'sides you know you want to crack open some of the books you brought today. This way you can read in peace for a while without us bugging you" Ron joked.

"There is that" she said, eyes already misting over at the thought. "Okay well I'll see you to at dinner, don't get yourselves hurt!" she warned stepping into the fireplace.

"okay 'Mione, bye 'Mione" Harry and Ron said together in a way that made the twins proud. Hermione opened her mouth in horror just as the flames activated and took her away. Ron slapped a hand on Harry's shoulder and started laughing, bent at the waist. "Oh she's gonna  _mad_ when we get back!" he said sobering a little "I bet she just got a mouthful of ash".

Alicia and Angelina wandered over then, "so what are you guys planning on doing today?" Alicia asked.

"Marauders business" said George answering his beautiful girlfriend.

"Mmhmm" remarked Fred "Top secret" 

Angelina laughed "Righto, well  _we_ are going to go make sense of the books. Seeing as you two would rather goof off, you guys get to make dinner" she mock ordered. 

"Okay love" Fred said as he smacked a kiss on her cheek as he walked past on the way out of the flat. Harry and Ron waved to the girls as they followed him into the lab. Sitting down in the small couch area just inside the door, George was the last one through and he activated the wards on the lab. Harry raised his eyebrows at him. George shrugged "we have extra silencing charms and anti-eavesdropping charms attached this room. Can't have anyone stealing our secret recipes". George sat down across from them, on the couch next to Fred and put his feet up on the coffee table, Harry turned to Ron and quickly filled him in on what happened with Malfoy. 

Ron looked thoughtful when they finished, "What arm was it he showed the shopkeeper?" he asked. 

"His left one" said Fred looking questioningly at Ron. 

Ron sighed, "as much as I don't want to think it, I think he's been branded a death eater".

"What?!" the other three cried.

"Think about it, his dad messed up at the ministry in June and got himself and a bunch of others locked in Azkaban and forced Voldemort to reveal himself before he wanted to. Malfoy Jr. could hardly stand to be touched on the arm when he was getting his robes done and he was holding his arm away from his body which would suggest a burn of some kind over any other type of injury. And just now he was in a known Dark Arts store frightening the shopkeeper with his arm. Not his wand or family name, his ARM" Ron laid out.

"It makes sense" sighed Harry leaning his head back on the couch. "Voldemort would think it fitting to replace Mr Malfoy with his son. He probably threatened Malfoys mother as well to ensure Malfoy wouldn't run. So what's this address you got the, whatever it was Malfoy brought, delivered too?"

Fred & George looked a little bashful, "We hired a warehouse in Dover, it's where we _receive_ our shipments from the continent before bringing them here. It's under an assumed name and in no way links back to us. We even polyjuice ourselves before we go there, so it's safe. Once it gets delivered we'll figure out what it is and send you an OWL. We'll spell some parchment the same as the map so you'll be able to read it by Marauder password only" Fred explained.

Ron was looking at the twins flabbergasted " _Why_  do you have a warehouse like that?" he asked incredulously.

"Some of the things we use in our products aren't, well aren't  _available_  in England" Fred answered innocently wide eyed. Ron was shaking his head at his brothers shadiness. 

George was looking thoughtful throughout Fred's explanation "Is this what it’s like all the time for you Harry? Mystery and danger and intrigue?" 

Harry looked a little guilty, "Yeah, pretty much".

Ron gave a false nostalgic smile "Yeah, school is great we have murderers and werewolves, giant spiders, basilisks, stupidly dangerous tournaments, crazy teachers.."

Harry interrupted Ron then "Look if you guys don't want to be involve.."

It was George's turn to interrupt then "That's not what we're saying Harry. We want to help you, we just didn't stop and think about how crazy your life really is".

"Mmm add to that he  _is_ the chosen one" Harry gave Ron a sharp look then. "They need to know Harry, Marauders means no secrets, remember? At least not big ones like this" he amended under Harry glare. 

The twins were just looking at Harry then, not with awe or worship like Harry thought they might react, but with sadness. "Harry mate, that sucks" George said softly.

"Yeah sucks Merlin's saggy balls" added Fred.

Harry offered them a weak smile "Yeah well prophecy child remember? Most of my life sucks  _beyond_  the telling of it". 

"Well if the old stories are true Harry, things will get better" George comforted. 

"What's that meant to mean then?" asked Ron.

"You know, all the old stories? Like Merlin, that Japanese guy Naru.. something or other, the slayer myth, people like that. People who had prophecies written about them. They always come through and it always sucks at the beginning but at the end, the good outweighs the bad. You'll find your good, Harry don't worry, and it will more than make up for all the shite" George declared decisively.

"George has romantic notions" Fred teased. 

"Shut up" George growled smacking Fred with a cushion. 

"Thanks George" Harry smiled then, a proper smile "I'll let you know when I find the good and you can write my sappy fairy tale story ok?" Harry laughed. 

Hey! It's Bill who likes the fairy tales! Not me!" George exclaimed.

They moved on then talking about things they wanted to do to improve the map and how they were going to achieve becoming animagi. Ron was still all for breaking into McGonagall's office to look for books on how to do it. He theorised that because she was one, she'd have some books lying around. They agreed they would find as many books as they could and Harry would study them and break down the information. As he was the one who had the most time and could make sense of all the material. They had fun teasing each other about possible forms when they all remembered Harry's comment from that morning, which set them off into fresh bouts of laughter. Angelina interrupted them as they were rolling around on the floor again. She quirked an eyebrow at them. Once they had composed themselves she asked "Fred? I need you for a sec, you need to sign some timesheets".

Fred picked himself up off the floor and dusted himself off. "Coming love, back in a jiff boys".

Harry watched them walk out, noticing the circles under Angelina's eyes. Looking at George he noticed how haggard he looked. 

"Hey" he asked "are you guys okay? You all look kinda tired" 

George snorted "That's an understatement Harry" sighing and leaning back on the couch, he explained. "We've all been working pretty much around the clock. Between opening hours, stocking shelves, paperwork, trying to invent more products and housework, we've been up early and in bed late for months. Even with the extra staff through the week there's just so much to do and not enough time to do it in. The girls have been great about it, I mean they pitch in and help out but Fred and I barely see them. If they didn't live here I know we wouldn't. We haven't been on a proper date since we opened the shop and I know that's selfish, especially with the current state of affairs. But lunch is taken in the shop usually and dinner is over paperwork. Thank Merlin for household charms or it'd be a pigsty in here and the flat. We haven't even finished moving in. You saw all the boxes in the spare rooms. That's not shop stuff, its stuff Fred and I brought for the house or it belongs to the girls". Sighing again "I'll just be glad when we can finally get some breathing room, but that's a long way off yet". 

"Sounds like you could use a house elf" joked Ron.

"Yeah well if you happen to come across one bring it to me would you?" George joked back, hearing Fred call his name he continued "excuse me, they probably need my signature on something as well".

Ron looked at Harry, "I've never seen Fred & George so down, they’re exhausted. I wish we could do something".

Harry nodded, then froze "Ron, what if we could?" Ron looked at him sideways. 

"Harry house elves don't grow on trees you know and we start school soon”.

"No, I know that, but  _we_ know a house-elf! Maybe Dobby would know if one is looking for work!" Glancing around Harry called "Dobby, Dobby are you there?"

"Mr Harry Potter is calling Dobby? What can Dobby do for the great Harry Potter?" said Dobby appearing suddenly in front of them. Ron blinked startled at the sudden appearance.

"Dobby I was hoping you could help, well help some friends of mine. You see it's Ron's brothers Fred & George" Harry went on to explain what George had told him and how tired they all were and how Harry suspected they weren't taking proper care of themselves. 

Dobby thought for a moment "Dobby is not knowing any elf that can be doing both a shop elf and a house elf jobs" he said, Harry's heart sank "But Dobby is knowing two elves looking for work Harry Potter Sir! Fegero is a young shop elf he worked in a potions shop until his last master died. He is having no family to be going to and when he has been looking for work, well he's a bit mad, Mr Harry Potter, but he's a good elf! He would be very helpful for Harry Potter's mirror Weezy's shop!" Harry nodded.

"okay Dobby, but what about the house stuff? We were hoping we could find them an elf that could cook them some good meals and help them with the house". 

"Winky! Winky is being the perfect elf for that job Harry Potter! She is desperate to bond with a wizarding family! She knows all the things that are needed to take care of a household!" Dobby said excitedly, then lowering his voice and looking around "and Winky is a great elf for looking after baby wizards and witches Harry Potter. She will be a great help to the Harry Potters Weezy twins!" 

"But I thought Winky was a Hogwarts elf?" Ron asked, brow furrowed in confusion.

Dobby shook his head bat ears flying around "No Harry Potters Weezy, Winky is supposed to be Hogwarts elf but when Dobby and Winky first come to Hogwarts Winky was very sick. She was too sick to be bonded and now that she is well and ready, Mr Dumblydore has forgotten Winky. Winky is sad, because she is still free, Winky is wanting a proper bond with a wizarding family more than anything, she misses being able to have full access to magic Harry Potter. Dobby doesn't mind so much, there is only one wizard Dobby would bond to and Dobby would not ask". 

"Dobby thank you for telling us this, do you think you can bring Fegero and Winky here? I'm sure Fred and George would love to meet them" Harry questioned the elf.

"Dobby can be doing that Harry Potter Sir! Dobby be doing that right away!" Dobby quickly popped away.

"A mad elf hey?" smirked Ron, "and that's coming from Dobby".

Harry laughed "well he should fit in here then shouldn't he?"

A few moments later Dobby was back with two more house elves. Winky, Harry and Ron recognised with her Hogwarts tea towel and another elf that must be Fegero he was a little taller than the other two elves and had red hair growing out of his ears.

Harry smirked at Ron, "I think we found a perfect fit" Ron shoved him. Harry quickly introduced himself and explained that Fred and George didn't know they were here. He was just finishing the explanation of why he wanted them to ask the twins for a bond when Fred and George walked back in. 

"uh Harry?" asked Fred.

"I was joking Ron" said George weakly. Harry let Fegero and Winky take over. They explained to the twins they were free elves looking for work and that they would love to look after the twins and Angelina and Alicia. Fegero explained all of the things he could do in the shop and Winky talked about keeping the house and preparing them meals. Fred and George both had a look of astonishment on their faces. In the end they accepted the house elves and the bond. Winky was over the moon, she started crying because it had been too long since she had felt so connected to magic. Fred called for the girls and introduced them to the house elves. Both girls were equally as astounded as the twins, though they were happy to meet the elves and took Winky with them to show her the house. 

Harry stood up, "Fella's we had probably best be off. We should let you get better acquainted with your new house elves. I'm sure there is a lot you will need to fill them in on." Fred & George both grabbed Harry in a hug and said thanked him profusely. "Don't thank me" said Harry bashfully, "Thank Dobby" 

"Dobby is happy to be helping Harry Potters Weezy's! It is Dobby's pleasure!" The twins knelt down in front of Dobby and pulled him into a hug too. Fegero eyes went wide as he watched them thank Dobby. Fegero was glad Dobby had introduced him to these kind wizards. Dobby popped back to Hogwarts and Harry and Ron made their way back to living room where the fireplace was. They could smell delicious food coming from the kitchen and the dining table was already set. It seemed Winky had already gotten to work. Trying to thank Harry again, Harry just held his hand up to the twins.

"All I did was call Dobby and asked him if he knew of any elves looking for work. He said he knew two and he brought them here. Really you don't have to thank me" he reiterated, embarrassed he grabbed some floo powder and stepped into the fireplace, disappearing in a swirl of green flames. 

"He means it you know, he doesn't realise what it is he has just done for you" Ron told the twins "he doesn't get the status he just gave you and honestly? If he did, he would have done more to make sure it happened" nodding goodbye he grabbed his own floo powder and jumped into the hearth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know in the HBP Hermione got 11 OWLS but JK made a mistake, (gasp at the shock and horror, she's only human like us!) there's only twelve classes and Hermione walked out of Divination and gave up Muggle Studies at the end of POA so she could have a normal timetable remember?
> 
> Oh and for the purpose of this story House elves have their own magic which connects and binds them to wizarding families. The family gives strength to the house elf which increases their magic and their life expectancy.
> 
> Edited: 12/03/2017


	4. The Hogwarts Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hogwarts express and your first glimpse of Blaise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of the recognisable characters are mine, I'm just playing in Rowling's playground. Also this is my first fic so be gentle on me I implore you. Constructive criticism would be welcomed. Also I'll add more tags and warnings or whatever as it becomes relevant, let me know if you think I should add a particular one.
> 
> and wow, my chapters are getting longer and longer, they keep getting away from me! The first one was only 3500, the second 7500 and the third was just over 9000!! eep, This one is only short a mere 4700ish. :)

The next couple of weeks were filled spending time with Ron and Hermione at the Burrow. Harry and Ron also visited the twins a few more times. Harry taking that time to read the books on animagus transformation that they had gotten uninterrupted. He was taking a lot of notes as it was pretty advanced transfiguration to begin with. Once it was completed however the change was simple. He and Ron had decided not to fill Hermione in on what they were planning on doing until it was too late to stop them. She could join in then if she wanted to. They didn't want her to take over the project or to tell them 'I told you so' if they couldn't pull it off. Hermione's bossiness had not abated and she was busy planning every minute of their school weeks, fitting in regular study sessions and even going so far as to dictate when they could go to the bathroom in the evenings. Ron had argued with Hermione over that, saying she could not have that much control over their lives. Harry just planned on ignoring her, he'd developed his own study habits over the last 5 years and he wasn't about to change them now, not when they had served him so well. 

Harry was also trying to not let himself be alone with just Ron and Hermione, and especially careful about not being left alone with only Hermione. She kept trying to get him to open up about Sirius and Harry still wasn't ready to go there. But she couldn't accept that fact and the closer they got to departing for Hogwarts the more persistent she had become. Hermione also didn't believe his and Ron's theory about Malfoy. They'd only gotten so far as telling her about Malfoy threatening Borgin with his arm, when she rolled her eyes at them and told them they were being silly and that there was no way that could be the case. They'd let it go and didn't tell her the rest of the story. Instead they decided they would wait for Fred and George to contact them. When they twins had told them it was some kind of cupboard Harry and Ron thought they'd wait until they had more information before trying to tell Hermione again. It wasn't worth the lecture and they didn't really want her to ask about Fred and George's warehouse. 

Harry had been having 'early' nights and going to 'bed' before everyone else, so that he could read his new textbooks and the medical books Poppy had given him. He was also making sure to keep the journal Poppy wanted, it was actually pretty interesting to see what his energy and power levels were like after various days. He'd spent one afternoon behind the burrow trying out new spells from the sixth year defense book and some of the other books he had gotten on defensive magic and when he had gone to bed, it didn't look like his magical strength had waned at all.

He was lucky Ron could sleep through just about anything so he could read late into the night. His books were really very interesting and he couldn't wait for school to start. Soon August 31st rolled around and Harry was in Ron's room packing. To be precise he was in the library compartment of his trunk re-shelving all his books, he hadn't gotten around to organising his trunk yet. He was actually having a lot of fun, coming in and out to organise one of the wardrobe compartments (he really didn't see why he needed two, maybe he could re-purpose it for something else?) and his study and potions lab. Ron just laughed every time Harry came out of the trunk with a smile on his face. "You really like that thing don't you Harry?" he asked.

"Yeah" Harry replied, "it's really cool. It's kinda like a portable home. Everything I own is in there, I can even fit my broom in here" Harry was too busy gathering up the rest of his clothes to see the expression of sorrow and realisation flit across his friends face. It struck Ron again just how bad Harry's life at the Dursleys was that he thought a trunk was like a home. He wondered again at just  _how_  badly the Dursleys had treated Harry. Shaking off his thoughts for now he watched Harry descend once more into his trunk as Hermione barged in the door. Ron was in the process of putting his underwear in his trunk so he suddenly cried out.

"Hermione! Knock first! This is a  _boys_  room you don't know what you’er going to walk in on! One of us could have been naked!" He exclaimed trying to close the lid on his trunk so she wouldn't see his underthings. 

Hermione just rolled her eyes "I just came up here to make sure you guys were actually packing and not just sitting around" she said bossily. "I just finished all of mine, where's Harry? I think he's been avoiding me. I wanted to talk to him". She asked looking around for the boy in question.

"That depends" replied Ron.

"On what?" demanded Hermione.

"On whether or not you’re going to try and make him talk about his feelings again" retorted Ron "you need to leave him alone about that Hermione, poor fellows got enough on his plate without you harping on all the time".

"Harping?!" Hermione cried "I don't harp on about it! Harry  _needs_  to talk about it and I thought it would be better to do it  _before_ he gets back to Hogwarts".

Ron gave her a look "I'm serious 'Mione you need to lay off him. He's not ready, if you keep pushing him you'll only drive a wedge between you guys".

Hermione sneered at him then, "Oh I see, you think you know what you're talking about know that you've read a few behavioural books. Well you  _don't_ Ronald, I know what's best for Harry and it's not to bottle up his feelings”.

"This has got nothing to do with what I've read and everything to do with what  _I know_  about my best mate. He's working through it and he'll talk if and when he's ready, not because you demand him to. Lay off him Hermione, I mean it" Ron warned.

"Or what Ron?" spat Hermione.

"Or I'll choose him and not you when he eventually gets tired of your nagging and bossing him around" Ron said evenly. "Look Hermione, you're our best friend but you gotta get this habit of yours under control. We don't need a babysitter or you trying to parent us".

Hermione looked insulted and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Ron sat down heavily on his bed and put his head in his hands. Harry stuck his head out of the trunk and folded his arms on the edge. "Thanks for that Ron, I know it must've been hard to tell her off like that" Ron just waved a hand at Harry as if to say it wasn't that big a deal. "Ron, I know you like her, like, like her like her. So I'm just saying thanks for sticking up for me. I hope she comes around mate, I don't know what I'd do if I wasn't friends with her, but I just can't deal with her anymore. It's too hard." he said resting his cheek on his arms. 

"I know mate, I know" Ron mumbled softly. Standing up he said "we better get this finished, we can have a fly before tea if we hurry". Harry grinned at him and accioed a few more things before climbing back into his trunk. 

_____________________________________________________________________

Harry woke early the next morning to the sounds of the ghoul clanking about in the attic. He rolled over and smiled into his pillow. They were going back to Hogwarts today! Jumping up he grabbed his things and rushed into the bathroom to get ready. Coming out of the steamy room he ran into Ginny in the hall. "Morning Ginny" he said brightly "excited to be going back to Hogwarts?" 

Ginny looked at him and replied "You obviously are Harry, how can you be so cheerful at this time of the morning?" she smiled coyly at him "Good dreams?" 

Harry recalled the nightmare that had woken him and Ron in the middle of the night and shuddered. "No Gin, just glad to be going back to Hogwarts" he said mood dimming. He walked despondently back to Ron's room and closed the door behind him. Waking Ron he set about putting away the camp bed and making sure one of the miscellaneous compartments had his school clothes, invisibility cloak, Hedwigs cage (she preferred to fly places when she could) the marauders map and other odds and ends he might need throughout the day. He walked down the stairs to wait at the breakfast table. Molly was already up and about banging pots and pans, making breakfast. "Morning, Mrs Weasley" Harry called to her. 

"Oh, morning Harry dear, are you all set for today? Got all your things together?" Molly asked.

"I think so, I'm pretty sure I do anyway".

"Well if you did forget something dear, I'll send it along during the week" Molly replied magically cracking a dozen eggs into a pan.

It was then Ginny came down the stairs and sat next to Harry. She was sitting so close that her leg brushed his whenever she moved. She'd been doing things like this a lot lately, sitting on the arm of his chair, looming over him, standing close to him without giving him any room and giggling, (Merlin the giggling!) a lot whenever he said something even  _mildly_  funny. Harry looked at her and shuffled over slightly, he didn't like it when people crowded him, especially at meal times. Hermione was next down the stairs and sat across from Harry, giving Ginny a knowing smile that left Harry confused, clearly there was something going on that only Ginny and Hermione knew about. Shrugging he said good morning to Hermione as well. Molly had put breakfast on the table and Ron came down just in time, covering his mouth and fighting a yawn. Molly had just been about to open her mouth to yell for him, she smiled at him instead.

"Quickly you lot, you need to hurry up and finish breakfast, Arthur will be here soon with the ministry cars and we don't want to keep them waiting" She said sitting down and grabbing her own breakfast. They all quickly piled their plates and started eating. Harry was starting to get annoyed at Ginny, whenever she went to grab something off the table she would brush against him, her hand, her elbow. She was reaching across him for the sauce when he snapped at her "Really Ginny is it that hard to say 'please Harry, could you pass the so and so' stop leaning over me" he grabbed the sauce and put it in front of her. 

"Sorry Harry" she said meekly. Flipping her hair over her shoulder it what he thought, she thought to be an attractive way, she grabbed the sauce bottle. He rolled his eyes and continued eating his breakfast. Ron narrowed his eyes at his little sister. Hermione had a small smile on her face. Harry finally had enough of Ginny's behaviour when she reached for a piece of toast off of his plate. HIS plate dammit, as if there wasn't a stack of toast in front of them. "Forgive me?" She said with a coquettish smile.

He stood up then piling the rest of his breakfast between two pieces of toast he stalked up to Ron's bedroom. Ginny taking the food off his plate reminded him painfully of Dudley. Eating the last of his breakfast quickly, before anyone else thought to take it from him. He opened the window and sat down on the sill. Hermione and Ron found him up there patting Hedwig a few minutes later. "Harry" Hermione started in an admonishing tone "that was rude, Ginny wasn't doing anything wrong". Harry shrugged if Hermione didn't get it by now he wasn't going to explain his actions to her. "You need to apologise to her Harry, you hurt her feelings".

Harry shrugged again. "Maybe next time she'll leave me alone when I'm trying to eat". 

"Harry you need to get over yourself, your attitude about things lately has been very unpleasant" Hermione chided. Harry glared at her.

"Hermione, leave it" murmured Ron "Harry's right, Ginny shouldn't of taken food off his plate and she was being annoying" Ron was clearly trying to communicate to Hermione silently. Hermione was being surprisingly dense for once. 

Molly called up the stairs then that the cars were here and Hermione left them alone to grab Crookshanks and her things. Harry turned to Hedwig and giving her a final pat told her he would see her at Hogwarts. Watching her fly off for a moment. He turned around, shrunk his trunk and put it in his pocket. 

Ron cleared his throat then "Mate I'm sorry about Ginny, I dunno what's come over her".

"It's not your fault Ron, she's just been making me uncomfortable lately" Harry responded.

"Yeah I've noticed, I'll have a talk to her if you want?" 

"Nah just leave it for now, maybe she'll stop once we get to Hogwarts" Harry said.

They reached the platform surprisingly quickly and as they stepped through the barrier Harry gave a little sigh of relief, just like he did every year since second year. Walking along the platform they got on the train and found an empty compartment. Thankfully Ginny had decided to go meet her friends instead of sitting with them. Harry unshrunk his trunk and swung it up on the rack. Taking a place next to the window he saw Neville and Luna, pulling the window down he yelled out for them to join them in their compartment. Hermione huffed at Luna joining them. 

"Hermione, she saved our butts more than once last year. How can you not like her?" Harry asked mouth agape.

"She still doesn't say anything that makes any sense Harry, and she believes in all sorts of illogical things" Hermione explained patiently as if Harry was a child. 

"Well that's too bad for you then Hermione, Luna's great and I'd thank you to not insult her around me and you know very well that no-one believed Eratosthenes when he told them the Earth was round!" Harry retorted. Shit, he thought, that's the first time I've slipped up with Hermione. 

"Luna's good value" Ron put in letting Pig out of his cage so he could fly around the compartment. Hermione opened her mouth to say something but Harry didn't find out what as just then Neville and the girl in question opened the door and walked in.

"Hey guys! How were your holidays?" Neville asked cheerfully. Harry sighed with relief.

"Alright" replied Harry, "Better once I got to Ron's, thanks for your birthday gift by the way it's been really helpful. I've spent a lot of time with it this last month".

"Yes" Hermione said with a derisive snort "Harry's been doodling constantly at the burrow".

Neville gave her a strange look "well I'm glad it's been good for you Harry and really it was no trouble".

Luna sat down with the latest edition of the Quibbler (upside down of course) just as the train started to move "I see it has been good for you Harry, though there are still too many wrackspurts around you" opening the Quibbler she hid her face in it as she started reading. Hermione had a look of distaste on her face. But Harry thought he knew what Luna meant.

"How about you Neville?" Harry tried drawing Hermione's attention away from Luna "How was yours?" 

Neville rolled his eyes "Grans been on my case about learning politics 'cause I come of age next year. So she's been giving me even more lessons than normal".

Ron chuckled, "Sorry for laughing about that mate, but I'm glad I'm the sixth son, only Bill and Charlie have to worry about any of that stuff. You’re looking good though, this summer has been good to you" Ron commented mentioning Neville's height and how he had finally lost the last of the baby fat from his face. 

"He's right Neville" Luna piped up from behind her magazine "You're quite handsome now. I almost didn't recognise you. I'm sure lots of girls will be looking at you this year" Neville blushed at her words.

"I.. I.. I don’t want lots of girls looking at me, I’d rather avoid the dating thing if I can" Neville stammered.

"Well you better hurry up mate, before your Gran picks one for you" commented Ron. Neville looked a little aghast as he contemplated Ron's words. Harry just looked between them confused. He didn't understand half of what Neville and Ron had been talking about. Just then the compartment door opened and any questions Harry had fell from his lips when he saw who had opened the door. 

Standing there was a very handsome boy with dark skin, a nicely muscled frame and strange coloured eyes, Harry couldn't quite place the colour. Beside him were two girls, one was almost as tall as the boy, slim with blonde hair and light blue-eyes. The other was of medium build with generous curves with dark hair and eyes. "Oh" said blonde "sorry we didn't realise this was taken" she shut the door then and Harry heard them walking down to the next compartment. 

"Who was that?" He asked he was pretty sure he hadn't noticed them at Hogwarts before.

Neville looked at him strangely "the guy was Blaise Zabini, the blonde was Daphne Greengrass and the other girl was Tracey Davis. They’re in our year Harry" he answered Harry's question. 

"They’re in Slytherin Harry" Hermione chastised, "honestly you should pay more attention there are other people in Slytherin besides Malfoy you know."

"Well I'm sorry Hermione, I realise now I should of spent more time at school ogling the student body and gossiping instead of trying not to get killed" Harry retorted angrily as Hermione gasped. He folded his arms in front of him and glared moodily out the window. It seemed these days everything Hermione said to him just rankled. Ron exchanged a significant look with Neville and started a conversation about Quidditch. Hermione harrumphed and pulled a book out her bag. The trolley lady arrived then and Harry quickly brought lunch and sweets for everyone before anyone else could even get their pouches out. He calmed down a bit after having something to eat and a chocolate frog (Morgana again) and soon joined in the conversation. 

They had just finished their lunch when a knock came at the door. It opened to reveal a second year Hufflepuff who was holding two pieces of parchment. He looked nervously around the compartment and spotting Harry and Neville thrust them into their hands and vanished back out the door. Looking at the note curiously Harry saw that it was an invitation to join Slughorn and a few 'select others' in the teachers carriage at the front of the train. Seeing Neville had got the same one and remembering Dumbledore's request to 'get to know' Slughorn they excused themselves from their friends. Walking up the corridor Neville asked Harry if he knew what it was about. Harry shrugged "I dunno Nev, 'spose we'll see when we get there".

Entering Slughorn's compartment, they were apparently the last ones to arrive. Harry took a seat as close to the door as possible and Neville sat next to him. Slughorn looked greedily at Harry and started making the introductions. Harry nodded at everyone in turn and when he was introduced to Zabini, Harry noticed the boy seemed uncomfortable to be here. Slughorn was making conversation and Harry made a face at Neville when it became clear Slughorn was trying to suck up to all of the potentially influential people in the carriage. Harry leant over towards Neville and muttered "kiss arse gossip. Ten galleons he says 'boy-who-lived'." Neville smothered a laugh. Harry saw Zabini watching them.

"I don't take sucker bets" Neville whispered back.

"Fine, but if he says 'chosen one' we're leaving" Harry said under his breath.

Slughorn heard them whispering and he turned his attention towards them, his eyes alighting on Harry but turning to Neville he said "Now Neville, I wanted to say how very sorry I am about your parents" Harry felt Neville go stiff beside him "I remember they were such wonderful people, do you visit them? How are they?" Neville didn't answer him. One glance at Neville told Harry all he needed to know. Neville was rigid with rage. Slughorn pressed "I mean with their circumstance.." he broke off as Harry spoke up icily.

"Professor, I would have thought a man who rubs shoulders with societies highest fliers, such as yourself, would have irreproachable manners. I find myself disappointed".

"Harry my boy?" The Professor asked in surprise. Harry's eyes locked onto the Professor's.

"I am not 'your boy' Professor, nor have I given you leave to use my first name. Discontinue this line of questioning at once" Harry told him in a commanding tone. 

Slughorn looked at Harry, quite taken aback by Harry's vehemence. Slughorn swallowed a few times and turned his attention to Zabini instead. Apparently Zabini's mother was quite beautiful and had a number of husbands that all died of mysterious circumstance. Slughorn insinuated that the Zabini's were quite rich. Zabini himself curled his lip at Slughorn in a decidedly unfriendly manner and didn't deign to answer Slughorn. Slughorn apparently didn't need one. Speaking with a few more of the others he eventually turned back to Harry at last he exclaimed "so Harry Potter! The boy who lived hmm?" Harry threw Neville a smirk, Neville just shook his head. "You realise there are a those that say you must have enormous power to be able to defeat the killing curse and You-Know-Who as a baby. Now of course their saying you were in a battle at the Ministry fighting You-Know-Who and that there's a prophecy of which you're 'the chosen one'!" Slughorn said happily, Harry saw a couple of contentious glances thrown his way from McLaggen, Belby and Zabini. "Now you’re among friends here, tell us, is it true?"

Harry looked at him in disbelief "Sir, the only people I could count among friends in this compartment is Gryffindor's Gryffindor here, Neville, and my best mates sister over there, Ginny. The rest of this compartment are barely acquaintances, yourself included. I don't know who 'they' are but this 'chosen one' rubbish is just that, rubbish, the day the Prophet actually gets it right will be on the next cold day in hell. As to the 'boy-who-lived' if you really believe that a fifteen month old  _baby_ , was more powerful than a dark lord you've gone barmy”.

Slughorn looked a bit shocked and put out at Harry's words. "Still they wouldn't keep printing that you were in the fight at the Department of Mysteries if there wasn't some truth to it, hey Harry?" he tried to say charmingly, failing miserably. 

Harry gave him a pitying look and stood up. "I've already asked you once not to call me Harry, if you want to believe the Prophet Sir, that's your prerogative. Once again you seem to have forgotten your social manners, as you seem to quite keen to press me for details about my  _Godfathers death_ ". Harry paused for a moment, letting that sink in and watching the colour drain from Slughorns face. In a lower tone that was still clearly heard, as the compartment had gone deadly quiet. Harry continued "Come on Neville, let's go, apparently all that goes on in these meetings is gossip and arse kissing, neither of which do I want to participate it" Harry said scathingly. Neville went to the door and opened it, "If you'll excuse us Professor" he said at normal volume "We are going to spend the rest of the journey with our  _friends."_

Stalking quickly back to the compartment Harry threw himself into his seat with disgust. Neville had barely closed the door behind him when he burst into laughter. Harry, Hermione, Ron & Luna all looked at him. Neville had slid down the floor, his back against the door, tears coming out of his eyes. "You alright mate?" Ron asked clearly worried.

"Yeah, yeah, it's just" Neville broke off into laughter again. The three who weren't at the meeting looked to Harry who just shrugged. They looked back at Neville who was just managing to get a hold of himself. "You should of  _seen_  their  _faces_! Harry, you were only looking at Slughorn, the rest of them were so confused! They didn't know what to do with themselves! Then Slughorn at the end of your speech! He looked like he was going to either cry or wet himself!" Neville started laughing again. 

Now they looked back to Harry, who quickly explained what had taken place. Ron started chortling which set Neville off again. Luna congratulated Harry for sticking up for himself and Hermione, well Hermione was livid. "How  _dare_  you speak to a Professor that way Harry! Do you have any idea how disrespectful that was? How  _rude_  you were?" 

"Hermione, he was asking Neville about his parents, he was asking me about things just as private as well! I didn't want to share with the class! He kept going as though he and the rest of them had a right to know!" Harry said trying to convince her.

"That's not the  _point_ Harry, you shouldn't have done what you did!" 

"Well what should of he done then 'Mione? If he didn't say anything he would have ended up with Slughorn pestering him all the time" Ron questioned.

Hermione glared at him. "I'm just saying Ronald that he shouldn't have said those things to Professor Slughorn! Calling him a gossip and a kiss up!"

"That's what he is Hermione" Luna piped up "Daddy told me that Professor Slughorn likes to collect interesting people to make himself more important, we think he got bitten by hiberian glumpies once. They make you crave admiration from people" she stated as if were a matter of fact. 

Hermione just looked at her stunned. Harry caught Luna's eye and mouthed "thank you" to her. Luna mouthed back "you're welcome" turning back to her magazine. Harry smiled, he knew that sometimes Luna said the things she did to stop conversations or to change the topic. It was her way of helping him and he loved her for it. 

The rest of the train ride went smoothly, Ron and Hermione left at one stage to their prefect rounds and then it was time for them to get changed. Harry pulled his robes from his trunk and made his way to the bathroom. On his way back a door opened and someone stepped out quickly. Harry didn't see them in time and bumped into them. "Oh sorry, sorry. I didn't see you" He looked up then to see Zabini's face looking down at him. Zabini was taller than Harry, by about three inches. He noticed then that his eyes were a strange violet hue that was almost black. Harry also noticed the high cheekbones and smooth skin. Blinking stupidly Harry offered his apologies again. Zabini just stared at him silently for a moment more, as if inspecting him, before stepping aside so Harry could pass him in the narrow hallway. Harry could feel the heat from Zabini's body as he squeezed past him. Looking back over his shoulder he saw Zabini shake his head and walk down the passageway towards the bathroom. 

Harry rejoined his friends and Luna asked him if he was feeling alright, she said he looked a little flushed, like he had just run into some nargles. Harry shook his head at her and said he was okay. Soon the train was stopping in Hogsmeade. They quickly got into one of the threstral drawn carriages, Ginny finding them and claiming a seat next to Harry as they made their way up to the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 12/03/2017


	5. Arriving at Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sorting, the feast and McGonagall's reaction to Harry's OWLS. Plus Hermione is SO RUDE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of the recognisable characters are mine, I'm just playing in Rowling's playground. Also this is my first fic so be gentle on me I implore you. Constructive criticism would be welcomed. Also I'll add more tags and warnings or whatever as it becomes relevant, let me know if you think I should add something.
> 
> Also what do you guys think of Ginny?

Walking into the feast Harry sat down with his back to the wall, on the end of the table. Pulling Ron down beside to him, so that Ginny's plan of sitting next to him again was foiled. Instead she took a seat across from Harry and Hermione sat across from Ron. Neville slid in on Ron's other side. Waiting for the first years to enter, Harry glanced over at the Slytherin table. Noting Malfoy doing his usual amount of showboating and bragging about his summer. His eyes panned down the table for the first time and settled on the  _other_ Slytherin trio he had seen on the train today. They were sitting as far away from Malfoy and the other sixth years as possible. They were throwing disgusted looks at Malfoy and talking quietly amongst themselves. Greengrass and Davis were sitting on Zabini's right he himself was on the end of the table, just as Harry was. As Harry eyes reached them, Zabini looked up. Their eyes met and held until the first years walked in. Harry blinked and the spell that seemed to hold them broke. Looking towards the front of the hall Harry applauded politely along with the rest of the school. Glancing back at Zabini, he saw him talking to Greengrass, head bent towards her ear. She looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Harry looking. He ducked his head and tried to pay attention to the song the sorting hat was singing. Something about bridging divides and making friends.

Finally the song was over and the firsties were sorted. Gryffindor gained eleven new members. The table in front of them was suddenly groaning under the weight of all the excellent food the house elves had prepared. Placing some food on his plate, Harry quickly set about eating. Letting the conversations of everyone else float to his ears instead of joining in himself, he ate quickly and neatly. Feeling the weight of someone's foot on his, he moved his away. Buttering a slice of bread, he frowned, the foot was back resting on his again. Annoyed now he moved his feet backwards a bit. Finishing off his dinner and reaching for the dessert that had just arrived, he helped himself to a treacle tart and some custard. Halfway through his tart, he felt the foot again. Right, he thought, I'll fix this. Slipping his wand out of his pocket he leaned back a little so he could see and sent a pertrificus totalus at the invading foot. Looking up he saw Ginny frozen to the spot, fork halfway to her mouth. Moving his foot out from under hers he set about finishing his dessert. Hermione started waving her hand in front of Ginny's face when she noticed her friend wasn't moving. 

"Guys! Ginny's been petrified!" She pronounced to them. 

"Yeah, that was me" replied Harry.

"What?!" shrieked Hermione. 

"Calm down Hermione it's just a Body Bind Spell. Don't need the whole school to hear" Harry said calmly.

"Harry, mate, why'd you petrify my sister?" Ron asked exasperated.

Harry looked at him "She kept putting her feet all over mine, it was getting really annoying" he told Ron as Hermione muttered the counter spell Ginny. "I didn't know who was doing it so I petrified the foot responsible. Turned out it was Ginny. Sorry Ginny, but next time keep your feet to yourself yeah?" Harry said to a now unpetrified Ginny. Ron and Neville were both chuckling at what Harry had done. Hermione scowled at both of them.

"Harry that was really mean" Ginny said unabashed.

Harry shrugged "I thought it was pretty mean of you to continually stepping on my feet".

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry you should apologise to Ginny".

Harry looked at Ginny "If she goes first" Ginny just sat in silence glaring at him. Harry shrugged again. Glancing at the head table and seeing McGonagall missing he cast a quick tempus charm, seeing that it was almost time for him to meet the Deputy Headmistress, he said "I gotta go guys, I'll see you in the common room yeah?" 

"Where are you going Harry?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Have to meet McGonagall for something, then to meet up with Poppy to discuss when she wants to meet with me. I'll see you guys later" Harry quickly replied, before walking off. Hermione frowned when he said Poppy. 

"Do you know anything about his meeting with McGonagall?" Harry heard Hermione demand of Ron and Neville, glancing over his shoulder he saw them both shaking their heads. Smiling to himself he strode out of the Great Hall. He didn't notice a pair of dark violet eyes following him. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

Knocking on McGonagall's office door he was bid entrance. He hadn't really paid attention the few times he had been in here before. But he looked around with curiosity now. There were multiple bookcases filled with books and a few pieces of tartan thrown over chairs and tables. There was a portrait of a Scottish man dressed in a kilt with a set of bagpipes hanging on one wall, and a potted plant in the corner. Taking a seat in front McGonagall's desk he waited for her to speak. He didn't have to wait long.

She fixed him with a hard stare. "Well Mr. Potter I have to say that frankly I'm quite surprised at you. If I hadn't double checked all the results myself I would think that you had cheated somehow. Never in Hogwarts history has there been OWL results this high." She smiled at him then, a proper smile, from McGonagall! Harry was shocked, he wasn't sure what to say so he kept quiet. She went on "normally in cases similar to yours I would offer the student in question a time turner, so that they could take on all the classes they would like to. However I think you and I are both aware that will not be able to happen this time". Harry had the decency to blush remembering how they had smashed the entire stock of time turners at the ministry last year. "I am open to suggestions Mr. Potter, Professors Burbidge, Vector and Babbling are all happy to take you on in their NEWT class if you wish to join them".

Harry spoke up then "Professor if you don't mind I'd like to continue to self-study those topics. But it would be nice to be able to approach the Professors if I need help and also to be able to take the NEWTS openly. I would like to take Charms, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures (he didn't want to let Hagrid down) Defense, Herbology and Potions. Poppy.. Madame Pomfrey, wants to apprentice me in Healing and having less mandatory classes will mean I'm more available to her. I'm also going to continue self-studying, Astronomy, History of Magic, and Divination I learnt more self-studying those last two subjects than I did in the classroom anyway" Harry confided. McGonagall gave him an amused smile. 

"Very well Mr. Potter" she waved her wand over a piece of parchment and gave it to him "Here is your timetable, please know that any and all of the Professors are at your disposal should you require any help in your studies" she handed him another stack of papers. "These are the course outlines for NEWT students for each topic. They will give you an idea of what you need to study. The library will have copies of textbooks for you to borrow if you have not already got them”. She paused for a moment before continuing. “Also Mr. Potter, Ms. Pince has made several complaints over the years that large numbers of books, which she had not leant out, had found their way into the return bin, we had thought it was Peeves being funny however.." Harry looked down sure he was going to receive a detention or lose some points "However, since we cannot prove who is behind this illicit deed I would like to take this opportunity to remind you that  _all_ books need to go through Ms. Pince" Harry looked up at her in surprise. She was still smiling at him, it was beginning to unnerve Harry. 

"Thank you Professor McGonagall" Harry replied with a lump in his throat. "Um.. can I ask, who knows about my OWL results?"

Professor McGonagall looked at him sharply, trying to figure out why he wanted to hide his brilliance, as she had done ever since she had seen the OWL results for that year. "All of the teaching staff know Mr. Potter, as does Headmaster Dumbledore. I take it you don't want this widely known?" Harry nodded vigorously.

"That's right Professor, I don't, I don't want something else that makes me stand out and I don't want Herm.. my friends to hate me. I would've curbed my OWLS as well, except I needed the grades to get the NEWT electives I wanted and.. er.. I.. I wanted to do my mum, dad and Sirius proud." Harry finished off quietly. McGonagall blinked a few times at the admission that Harry had been deliberately curbing his grades and at the hint at Ms. Granger. Then her expression softened. 

"I understand Mr. Potter, you should understand it is part of a teachers oath not to reveal OWL or NEWT results unless asked by an employer" McGonagall replied. Harry smiled at her. “One last thing before you go, do you feel you will be able to do all of this and be Quidditch Captain? If you don’t I will choose another student for the role”.

“No ma’am, I mean, yes I can do it. I spent part of my holidays coming up with a lit of training schedules for different players and positions, all I really have to do now is organize try-outs and then schedule team practices. It shouldn’t take up much more of my time than it would if I was only playing seeker”.

"Very well then Mr. Potter but you will let me know if you need help. Now off with you, Poppy is waiting for you”. McGonagall ordered. Harry got up and thanked her, as he walked to the door she called out to him "Mr. Potter, just so you know. Your parents and your godfather would have been very proud of you" Harry swallowed thickly and bobbed his head. Closing the door behind him, he made his way to the hospital wing.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Harry entered the Hospital Wing and called out cautiously "Poppy?" 

"Ah, there you are Harry. I was wondering when you would arrive. Now have you got something for me?" Harry nodded reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his trunk placing it on one of the beds. He resized it and pulled out his journal. He handed it to Poppy who looked it over and nodded. She asked him a few questions about his journal and then she started questioning him on the books she had given him. 

"Now Harry, where would you find the humerus bone?" Harry pointed to the long bone in his arm. "Very good and the kidneys are?" 

"Bean shaped and located in the lower back" Harry replied turning around to show her where he meant. She nodded.

"A magical core is?" 

"A magical core is the powerhouse of a witch or wizard. It is tied to their inner strength, physical and mental health. In young children it is not very stable, which is what causes bouts of accidental magic. It does not stabilise normally until a child reaches the age of ten. By the age of eleven though it is fully stabilised which is when most wizarding children start to be trained in their magic. The magical core continues to grow until a witch or wizard reaches their seventeenth year, which is why our age of majority is seventeen. Most magical cores will stop growing at this age though in some select cases it has been known to continue until a witch or wizards mid-twenties. Magical cores increase at a steady rate from eleven to seventeen, unless acted on by another force such as a 'magical creature inheritance' this can be either forceful or born. Witches or wizards with blood of magical races such as vampires, veela, and werewolves have been known to experience a sudden boost in their magical core, increasing its capacity or strengthening a weak core". Harry finished slightly winded from his little speech. 

Poppy raised an eyebrow at him. "That was very good Harry, much more thorough than I expected".

Harry blushed "I brought some other books on healing when I was in Diagon Alley this summer" he admitted. 

She nodded at him. "Well I can see we are going to get along just fine Harry. Now let's have a look at your timetable" he handed it to her and she read over it. Tapping it with her wand she filled in many of the blank spaces, handing it back she said "You'll come to the hospital wing Monday afternoons and all day Friday. If there are no students to be treated I will assign you reading or some other work for the Hospital Wing and quiz you on what you know. You may bring other classwork with you to complete if you wish. You may find time to do some while your here. I'll set up a desk for you where you may work while your here. Unless you’re working in St. Mungo's you will find Healers do have some down time. I will not drive you hard but I will expect you to learn what I teach you and you will be present during those hours in case of a student needing attention" she waited for Harry to nod before she went on "One other thing before you go Harry" she held out a golden chain to him. On the chain hung a large, smooth black stone. It seemed to both absorb and reflect the light at the same time. It was shaped like a tear drop and the base was perfectly round. On the bottom of the stone was carved the rune for Healer. "You will wear this and if you feel it heat up you will stop whatever it is you are doing and come to the Hospital Wing right away. I have made the teaching staff aware of your apprenticeship so if you feel the call during a class you will be excused. Is that understood?" Harry nodded seriously.

"I will Poppy, can I ask what this stone is?" he asked intrigued, taking the chain from her and fastening it around his neck it flared briefly with a soft golden light. He found it sat out of sight under his clothes. Even if he loosened a couple buttons you could only see the chain. 

"The light was a signal of our pact as Master & Apprentice. The stone is an onyx" she replied "it is the stone of focus, discipline and self-mastery. Many Healers have one of these stones because you need all three to become a great healer. It is my gift to you as a Master to her Apprentice' she replied. 

Harry looked her, "gift?" he whispered, "you mean this is for me? Always? You won't want it back?" 

Poppy nodded "yes Harry, it is yours forever, no I won't ask for it back. It is fairly standard between such relationships as the one we hope to build here, you will accept this" she told him with mock sternness.  

"Okay" Harry said with a shy smile "Thank you, I hope I do you proud".

"Of that I have no doubt Harry, now off to bed with you. Classes start tomorrow and you'll be back here in the afternoon don't forget. Bring the books you have read with you. I would like to see what you have accomplished so far. He nodded and said good night. Leaving the Hospital Wing a little awed at Poppy's kindness and fiddling with the stone under his clothes, he made his way to Gryffindor Tower.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Reaching the common room, he realised Ron and Hermione had forgotten to tell him the password. Thinking for a moment he conjured his patronus, stroking the stag on the nose he sent it to find Ron. A moment later a Jack Russell terrier burst through the portrait. "The passwords 'impertinent knights' Harry" the boy in question raised an eyebrow at the Fat Lady, "it's certainly not  _my_  fault that a knight doesn't know how to treat a lady properly!" She exclaimed opening up for him. Harry climbed through the hole in the wall and walked over to his friends that were sitting in front of the fireplace. He sent a questioning look at Ron. 

"What’s up with the Fat Lady?" he asked curiously.

Ron sniggered "She went on a date with Sir Cadogen, you remember him? That mad knight who took over for her in third year? Apparently he tried to lift her skirts after they had a meal in that portrait of the feast".

"It's not funny Ronald" Hermione snipped. "She's very upset about the whole thing".

"She's upset" clarified Neville "because he wasn't successful, he tripped over a bench and knocked himself out on the table" he filled in grinning. Ginny snickered into her hand.

Hermione sniffed "well, it's not something we'll be talking about in front of the lower years. So keep it to yourself Harry". Harry rolled his eyes at Ron and Neville who smirked back at him. Seemingly they already had the lecture. 

"How'd you go anyway Harry? Get everything sorted?" Ron asked eagerly. Hermione, Ginny and Neville all looked at Harry also wanting to know how he went. 

Harry shrugged, “it was good, McGonagall just wanted to talk to me about Quidditch captaincy and to finalise my timetable because she knew Poppy wanted to see me tonight. Poppy just quizzed me on the books I read over the summer and looked at my timetable. I have all of Monday afternoon with her and all day Friday too. She also gave me this" he said fishing out the onyx stone from his shirt. "She said it's charmed to alert me when there's an emergency in the hospital wing or if I have a free period and a student comes in that she wants to show me. She wants me to get as much experience possible". 

Hermione held out her hand expectantly. Harry just looked at her, waiting for her to ask. She huffed and said "well hand it over Harry, I want to have a look" Neville, Ron and even Ginny gasped at her audacity with disgust. Harry paused at their reaction.

Hermione glanced at them confused but still continued to hold out her hand. Neville took pity on her and said "Hermione, it is the height of bad manners what you're asking. That's an apprentice gift. Which means it's for Harry and no-one else. It's symbolic as much as it is useful. You can't demand to see it, let alone hold it, if Harry wants to show it to you, like he is now. You look only".

Hermione just waved her hand at Neville "That's just archaic pureblood stuff" Hermione said "I read about it once, it doesn't mean anything".

Neville got angry then, really angry "Hermione you're insulting our culture and our heritage right now. The fact that you  _know_  it's bad manners and are still demanding, makes it worse. I'm going to bed before you can insult me further". Neville got up and collecting his things, went up to the boys dormitory. 

Hermione looked at Harry expectantly, Harry just shook his head and tucked the gemstone back inside his shirt. "I didn't know all that Hermione, but the fact that you insulted Neville when he was willing to overlook your mistake in the first place? I'm not going to reward you for that" getting up he left as well. That just left Ron and Ginny.

"Hermione" Ron started "I know Neville and I, especially me most of the time, don't act like snooty purebloods, but that doesn't mean we don’t respect our heritage. What you just did is the equivalent of going to the Queen and demanding her to give you access to the Crown Jewels." He shook his head and standing "I didn't realise you cared so little about who I am or where I come from" he said sadly, before following Harry and Neville up to the dorm. Now that Harry wasn't there, Ginny just flounced off to the other 5th year girls without saying anything at all. Leaving Hermione to sit there, all alone, wondering exactly what she had done wrong. She'd just asked to see Harry's necklace she thought to herself. Surely it wasn't that bad?

_____________________________________________________________________________

Harry entered the dorm they shared with Seamus & Dean and sat down on the edge of his bed. He looked over at Neville who was unpacking things from his trunk with trembling hands. His mouth set in a hard line. Dean was sitting on his bed reading a football magazine and looking at Neville worriedly. Seamus walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and another one drying his hair when he caught sight of Neville. "Wow, what pissed you off Longbottom?" he asked in his thick Irish lilt.

Neville didn't answer, so Harry did. He explained about him apprenticing to Poppy, they’d find out soon enough anyway and pulled his necklace out again. Then he told them what Hermione had done. Seamus sucked in a breath and whistled low. "She's a right cow sometimes, that one. Sorry Harry mate, I know she's your friend but" he trailed off. Dean was still looking worried that Neville hadn't said anything, but he asked Seamus why it was so bad. Seamus rubbed his jaw trying to think of how to explain it. 

"Apprenticeships are special Dean, they're very rare. Madame Pomfrey is regarded as one of the most expert healers in the world, certainly in all of the United Kingdom. Why she works in a school I don't know. That's her business I suppose. In her younger years though she invented all kinds of potions and spells to heal people quicker or faster or less painfully. Madame Pomfrey is to Healing, similar to what Merlin was to wizard kind. There's no doubt that when she finally goes onto the next great adventure that's how she'll be remembered”. Seamus said trying to give them some perspective. “Now like I said apprenticeships are rare, there's maybe a handful of witches or wizards who are considered Masters of any discipline, at any one time in the world. I think as of a few years ago there was fifteen." He informed Dean, Harry was listening intently, the twins had hinted it was unlike Poppy to take on someone to teach but he hadn't realised it was  _this_  special. Seamus continued.

"When a Master of a particular discipline, chooses to take on a student to share their knowledge and teach them, it's rare. As in most Masters will only take on one apprentice in a life time rare, so apprentices are special. That bauble Harry's got around his neck is a mark of respect from Master to Apprentice, it symbolises the Masters willingness to teach and marks the Apprentice so that others will know, that necklace Harry has, along with any charms Madame Pomfrey put on it, should have some of her magical signature attached to it. Most Apprentice gifts are jewelry of some kind, to be shown off but never touched. In the old days, a lot of it was cursed so that only the Apprentice could touch it. I suppose that's where the custom comes from, but it's incredibly bad manners to ask, let alone demand to touch an Apprentice gift. Think about it like, like, talking about having a shite, at the dining room table, when you’re having tea with the Queen".

Dean and Harry both turned a little green at the thought. At that moment Ron walked in, Dean and Seamus looked at him. Ron saw that everyone was quiet and Neville was still unpacking. "You filled them in then?" he asked Harry. Harry nodded "Good, I suggest we all give Hermione the cold shoulder until she apologises, she's got to learn from her mistakes sometime. If she won't learn from us she'll end up insulting someone who won't be so kind". The boys nodded and Seamus and Dean started talking about Manchester United's upcoming game against Arsenal. Harry walked over to Neville.

"You gonna be alright mate?" he asked tentatively.

Neville just sighed "Yeah, I just, I never realised how much she disregarded anything 'pureblood' and the fact that she  _knows_ the traditions and insults anyway. I'm partly angry because like Ron said, one day she'll end up insulting someone who won't walk away and will take her to task over it. The laws will back them, and not her, and we won't be able to help". 

"I get it Nev, I didn't know about this, but I can see how much this is affecting you and Ron. I'll stand by you guys, whatever you think is best" Neville gave Harry a confused look. Harry clapped him on the shoulder. "Right I'm going to bed now. Gotta rest up for my first stint in the infirmary tomorrow." Harry grinned at Neville. "If I come back covered in blood I promise it's not mine, well probably not, this time". Neville grinned back and Harry moved away to collect his night things and went to shower. Tomorrow was going to be a long first day.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 12/03/2017


	6. First Day of Term

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classes, Hermione's apology, a Blaise POV, Harry's first afternoon apprenticing and a meeting with D-D-Dumbledore!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of the recognisable characters are mine, I'm just playing in Rowling's playground. Also this is my first fic so be gentle on me I implore you.  
> Constructive criticism would be welcomed. Also I'll add more tags and warnings or whatever as it becomes relevant, let me know if you think I should add something. :)  
> P.S I've been writing ahead which is why this chapter has taken longer to post than previous ones. I got caught up with a kissing scene that would NOT leave me alone until it was perfect. You'll be glad for it later!! :D

The next day dawned bright and early. Harry got up quietly and took his things to the bathroom. Having a long hot shower and then dressing in the privacy of the cubicle, Harry looked at his newest scars. The ones left by the Inferi. They had an odd blackish/silver cast to them and gleamed in the early morning light. He still hadn't noticed any changes about himself, shrugging he buttoned the sleeves of his school shirt. He did up his tie in the mirror and tried (once again) in vain to flatten his hair. Giving up as usual, the mirror scolding him for being a ragamuffin, he walked back into the dorm. Passing Neville on his way out of the bathroom he said good morning. Walking over to Ron he woke him up by pulling his sheets off, snickering as Ron swore and sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Dean & Seamus starting going through their morning ablutions as well. Harry took a look at his timetable and seeing he had Herbology, Charms and Potions that morning he decided to just prepare for those classes. He would come back up in his free period just before lunch to grab what he needed for his first afternoon as an Apprentice Healer.

When Ron & Neville were finally ready they walked down the stairs to see Hermione waiting for them in the common room. They ignored her went down to breakfast. Hermione followed them talking at them but they continued to give her the cold shoulder, as they had planned the night before. Sitting down and loading his plate Harry started eating. He saw Professor McGonagall walking towards them with the timetables. He bobbed a hello to her and focused his attention back to his food. She came upon them, passed Hermione her timetable and then said to Neville and Ron "I noticed you boys didn't ask for a Potions NEWT, I thought I would let you know, and considering your career aspirations, Professor Slughorn does accept Exceeds Expectations students in his class. Would you boys like to change your preferences?" Harry looked at her frozen to the spot.

"Yeah, that'd be great Professor" Ron answered. 

"Yes please, Professor McGonagall" Neville replied. She tapped their timetables and then moved on down the table to the other students. 

"What's this about Slughorn teaching Potions?" Harry said furiously to Ron and Neville, "What's Snape doing?" 

Hermione was the one who answered him "Well if you were here last night for the announcements Harry" she said tetchily, obviously put out that they were ignoring her. "You would have heard Professor Dumbledore say that Snape would be taking the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts".

"What?!" Harry cried out, forgetting momentarily they weren't talking to her "You can't be serious? What is Professor Dumbledore thinking? This is just wrong." He said stabbing at a mushroom on his plate.

"I would  _think_  that Professor Dumbledore knows what he's doing Harry, after all Professor Slughorn is a Potions Master and Professor Snape has always wanted the Defense job" Hermione replied.

"Ah well, guess we'll only have to put up with him for a year won't we boys?" Ron said with relish. 

Neville and Hermione looked at him skeptically "What do you mean Ron?" Neville asked

"Well the positions cursed innit? No teacher lasts more than year" Ron answered mouth full of sausage.

Harry grinned "that's true Ron. I suppose I could put up with the slimy git for one last year. Who knows, maybe Voldemort will get sick of him and off him for us".

"Harry!" cried Hermione, shocked and full of reproach. 

"Nah, knowing our luck he'll just go back to teaching Potions next year. Slughorn might not want to stick around" Ron said unhappily. 

Neville sighed, "I'm with Harry, I don't want Snape back teaching Potions". This set Hermione off about respecting teachers and how they were all so immature. They tuned her out and started talking about when Harry was going to schedule Quidditch tryouts. Hermione huffed at them and sat in silence.

The owl post came in then and a standard barn owl landed in front of Harry. Surprised Harry reached for the letter on its leg and it flew off without waiting for him to thank it. Opening the letter he saw it was from Dumbledore. 

 

_Harry,_

_Please meet tonight after dinner at 8pm. To continue our previous discussion._

_Professor Dumbledore_

_P.S. I enjoy Acid Pops._

 

Harry blinked at the post script before realising it was the password for the gargoyle. Passing the note to Ron he finished his breakfast. Ron passed the note to Neville, who gave it back to Harry, who promptly burned it before Hermione could snatch it away. When he was finished eating Harry pushed his plate away and stood up stretching. 

"Right lads, let's get to Herbology, don't want to be late on our first day after all" he said to Ron and Neville. The two nodded and stood up. Ron grabbing a last bit of toast off the table, they headed out leaving Hermione to trail after them.

Blaise Zabini noticed this and he frowned slightly, Potter was clearly on the outs with Granger, in fact all three of the boys seemed to be. He wondered what had happened there. Getting up when Daphne and Tracey did, he followed them down to the Greenhouses.

_____________________________________________________________________________

In Herbology there were working with Snargaluff Pods, and were operating three to a table. Harry, Ron and Neville quickly commandeered one so that Hermione had to find somewhere else. Of the 41 students in 6th year, there were only 19 students taking the NEWT level class, which meant there were three on every table and Hermione was left to sit on her own. After Professor Sprout gave them their instructions they set to work. Ron glancing over at Hermione, who was looking a bit forlorn said "you don't think we're being too hard on her?" 

Neville replied "it's barely been a day Ron, stick to your guns. If she hasn't apologised by the weekend, well we'll sit down and talk to her" Ron nodded, obviously glad that there was a limit on the silent treatment. Harry was working silently, opening the pods that Ron and Neville wrestled from the plant and was sneaking glances at the three Slytherins in the class. It seemed only Zabini, Greengrass and Davis had taken the NEWT. He couldn't work them out, why did they dislike Malfoy? Weren't all Slytherins cut from the same cloth? He had to put the matter out of his mind quickly though as the plant had started to strangle Ron. 

They left Herbology and went onto Charms, where Professor Flitwick was teaching them the aguamenti water charm with an emphasis on  _silent_ incantations. It left the majority of the students looking quite constipated. Then it was onto Potions, Professor Slughorn invited them in and was showing off some potions he had already prepared. Hermione, as usual, named the potions and received some points for Gryffindor. Slughorn informed them that they would be working alone to prepare a Draught of the Living Death and that the best potioneer would win a small vial of Felix Felicis, the luck potion. Harry noticed Malfoy looking at the potion covetously and decided he wouldn't be hiding his skills today. Taking a seat next to Neville, Ron sat next to Dean (Seamus had not made it through to the NEWT Potions class, as his cauldron had exploded in the OWL exam) Hermione was once again forced to sit on her own. He quickly set to work. Using every trick he knew from various texts and potions journals he had read, he made a perfect rendition of the potion Slughorn asked for. Taking the time to share some pointers with Neville, Harry knew he'd won the lucky potion. Slughorn called time and came around to everyone, he gave one point to everyone who'd made an acceptable quality potion and two to anyone who made an excellent one. Those who had turned their contents into cement or worse, got a disappointed shake of the head and an encouraging remark about where they went wrong. Harry was actually impressed with his teaching style, if not his personality. When he got Harry his eyes went wide and he exclaimed. 

"Ho ho, Mr. Potter! I can see you take after your mother! She too was an exceptional hand at potions! Five points to Gryffindor and here's the Felix, like I promised!" He pointed out to the class what made Harry's potion such good quality. He then asked Harry to bottle up all of his potion and to stay behind for a moment. Once everyone had left he cast a charm over Harry's flasks. Suddenly a little note was stuck fast to them and the bottles had a wax seal over the top. Looking at Slughorn questioningly the Potions Master informed him. "The Draught of the Living Death has its uses in healing Mr. Potter. I know that you are Apprenticing under Madame Pomfrey, so any potions you make in this class that are of an adequate level for a Healing Ward, I will certify so you can show her, potion making goes hand in hand with healing after all. Plus I'm sure she won't mind the addition to her stocks" he said genially. 

Harry was surprised. This was not a side of Slughorn he had expected to see. "Thank you Sir. What if I brew something outside of the classroom?" he said leadingly.

"Of course, of course! Bring it to me and I will test it. I'm sorry if I gave you a bad impression on the train my boy. It was not my intention to insult you or your friend. Rather to give others a leg up by introducing them to other influential peers." Slughorn said earnestly. 

Harry nodded "Of course Sir, I accept your apology on my own behalf, but Neville will require his own. Just so we are clear on the matter. I do not wish to 'climb the societal ladder' by hanging on to others coattails. Or allowing them to hang on to mine, or at all really. Thank you for your offer of certification, I will bring anything I think could be certified to you". 

"Of course, you be sure to do that, now run along, the next class should be waiting for me" Slughorn smiled good naturedly. Harry left the class tucking the dozen vials into an outside flap of his bag. He looked up and saw Ron, Neville and Hermione waiting for him. He walked over to them and Hermione quickly burst out.   
  
"Look, I'm really, really sorry, about last night. I thought about what you all said and I realise now how rude I was. Will you forgive me?" She pleaded, eyes big.

Ron, Neville and Harry all shared a look. Nodding all at once, she squealed and threw her arms around all three of them. "I really am sorry, I'll try harder not to be rude and demanding"

"'Mione, you wouldn't be you if you weren't a little demanding" Ron said "But you do really need to cut it back, not everything can be your way you know. That doesn't just go for what happened last night" Harry and Neville made noises of agreement. Hermione nodding to show she understood. 

"Right Hermione, now that we're talking again shall we head off? Don't want to be late for Ancient Runes" said Neville. Hermione gasped and grabbing Neville's arm she all but dragged him out of the dungeons. 

Ron chuckled "Well somethings don't change" come on we have a free now. Let's go up to the dorm and play chess". 

Harry rolled his eyes, "how about you help me make a Quidditch schedule instead?" Harry asked.

"Alright we can be responsible for a while, but we are having a game of chess tonight when you get back the Hospital Wing. Then we can do homework" Ron said.

"Okay" Harry agreed, and honestly, it did sound good. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Blaise was sitting at the Slytherin table having lunch with Daphne and Tracey as per their want. Daphne and Tracey were discussing their classes and the upcoming Arithmancy lesson. Blaise was maintaining his usual silence and was watching the Gryffindor table. He had honestly never felt the need to do so before, but there was something about Potter. He thought back to what he had seen of him on the train the day before. The staunch attitude in defending Longbottom, the laughing off of his 'titles' he certainly showed he didn't care for them, the anger at Slughorn's pitiful manipulations, and the pain in his eyes when he had mentioned losing his Godfather. Then, when he had run into him the corridor, Blaise had been affected by Potter's stare, his eyes were just so  _green_. Blaise had been caught in that gaze, just like he had been the night before at the feast. He knew there were hidden depths behind those eyes, hidden hurts and passions. Blaise had come to realise just how little he knew about Potter.

Sure there were the rumours that flew around every year that Potter fought off werewolves, giant spiders and giant snakes. But that was all speculation blown out of proportion by school children. He'd probably just gone for a walk in the forest and gotten scratched by a tree. First years were way too excitable for their own good. There was also the fact that everyone seemed to think that Harry was behind Professor Quirrell's disappearance from first year. But that had to be all gossip, people kept making him out to be some sort of hero figure. Potter always denied the accusations and seemed to truly hate the attention, so there obviously wasn't any substance there. The Prophet alternately put him on a pedestal or dragged his name through mud, especially since fourth year. Why Potter put up with that Blaise didn't know. Surely he could a stop to it?

Really the only things Blaise knew for sure about him was his performance in class which was mediocre for a wizard, especially one of his supposed reputation. His friends counted upon the sixth year Gryffindor boys, Granger, the Weasley twins, who were now gone and the little blond Seer from Ravenclaw, Lovegood. He knew that he was raised by muggle relatives. That his clothes, other than his uniform, were several sizes too big for him and that he regularly stayed with the Weasleys over the holidays (he knew this from Malfoy, who was forever going on how pathetic he thought Potter and the Weasleys were) and he knew that there was a greater animosity between Potter and Snape than Snape had with any other student in the school. He'd read the interview last year (like everyone else) that Potter had gotten published in the Quibbler and known that what Harry had said in it to be true. So whatever other rumours there were about Harry Potter he  _had_  faced Voldemort once and lived to tell the tale. 

He was a puzzle. A mess of contradictions. Blaise couldn't stop trying to work him out. Watching him at lunch today it was clear that whatever Granger had done, she'd been forgiven. They were all acting much warmer towards her now than they had at breakfast time. Suddenly Potter stood up, checked his bag and left without his friends, he walked out of the Great Hall with a purpose in his stride. Yes, Blaise thought, extremely puzzling actions. Blaise knew that the next lesson for sixth years was Arithmancy and Potter wasn't in that class. So where was Potter going in such a hurry? He should have a free period. Eyes narrowing in thought. He would just have to collect more information. Once he had figured Potter out then he could turn his attention to other things. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Harry arrived at the hospital wing early. Looking around the familiar setting he called out for Poppy. He heard her answering call come from her office. He walked into the previously unknown area of the hospital wing. Taking a look around the office he saw that it was quite a long, large corner office. The wall to his right and the wall in front were full of high windows that overlooked the grounds. Madame Pomfrey's desk was situated in front of the left wall and there was another door, a portrait of a previous school healer and a fireplace, behind her. Low bookcases ran underneath the windows filled with medical books and journals. On top of the bookcases were a few plants that added colour and life to the room. On the wall that separated this room from the hospital wing were two sets of filing drawers and four large floor to ceiling cabinets. There was a couch and tea table at one end of the room and another empty desk was set up at a right angle to Poppy's. Everything was exceptionally neat. "Take a seat Harry" she said gesturing to the desk "that is yours whenever you’re here". Placing his bag on the table and sitting down, Harry was surprised at the comfort of the chair. It was more luxurious than anything he had sat on before. Seeing his surprised expression Poppy smiled.

"You will find that an extremely comfortable chair is very much needed in a Healers occupation. If you aren't exhausted from standing on your feet all day or filling out reports, you're not doing the job right" she told him.

Harry nodded "er.. Professor Slughorn certified one of my potions today" he said, rummaging through his bag for the vials from this morning. Standing up, he pulled them out and moved over to her to place them on the desk. She looked them over, the corner of her mouth twitching. Harry would learn later that meant she was impressed. He told her about the deal he had made with Slughorn, that he would certify any potions Harry made that met the standard. Poppy nodded in acknowledgement. 

"These are very good Harry. Keep a record of what potions you make and the amount of ingredients and I will see that you are reimbursed for them”. She waved off his protests. "This is standard procedure for the hospital wing, the funds come from Hogwarts, not me. Now the first thing you're going to learn is how I order my potions. You'll need to know how and where to find them if I send you in here for one" Standing up she withdrew a key from her pocket. "This key is for you Harry, it opens the cabinets" she gestured to the wall of cabinets. "Now let's see how good your memory is". She opened all of the cabinets and stood back pointing out the various potions and how she grouped them. The first cabinet held potions and ointments for the 'external body', things such as bruise paste, and potions to close open wounds. The second cabinet held 'internal body' medicines such as skele-gro and blood replenishing potions. The third cabinet held potions for magical diseases such dragon pox, she even had a couple of doses of wolfsbane (a prepared healer is a successful healer she said). The last cupboard held a variety of things, potions that either didn't fit the three general categories or weren't technically classed as healing medicine. This is where she had Harry place the vials of Living Death. She was explaining to Harry why the Draught of the Living Death was sometimes useful in healing, as it would put patients into a coma so their bodies could rest and spend the needed energy on healing, when they were interrupted by a voice tentatively calling out. "Is this the hospital wing?" 

Quickly locking up the cabinets, Harry and Poppy walked out of the office and into the ward to see three first year boys who had clearly been involved in a potions accident. Poppy looked at Harry, "so Apprentice Potter time to test you, can you tell me what happened here?" 

Harry chuckled. "I'd say these boys were making a 'Cure for Boils' in class just now and I'm guessing this boy" he said pointing to the young Gryffindor on the left "forgot to take his cauldron off the flames before he added the porcupine quills. Don't worry" he said winking at the boy, "one of my best mates did the same thing in his first potions class".

Poppy's lips twitched. "And why do you think he was the one who made the mistake?" 

"Because his shoes are melted and the boils are all over his front and on his feet as well as his hands. These other two only have boils on their hands. I guess because they tried to help him mop it up before Professor Slughorn saw and sent them here". He raised an eyebrow at the young boys, "Am I right?" he asked. 

"Yes sir" they said in unison. Harry went to open his mouth to correct them. But Poppy interrupted him. 

"Very good Healer Apprentice Potter, if you wouldn't mind getting me the correctly brewed potion and some general soothing cream. I'll show you how to take care of this". Harry went back into the office and opened the first cabinet for external injuries. Grabbing a few vials and a jar of the cream, he re-locked the cabinet and went back out to the ward. Poppy had sat all three boys on one of the beds. Seeing Harry she started to tell him that they could use the potion or a spell. Showing him how to apply the potion (two drops in the mouth and one on each boil) before applying the cream. She demonstrated on the boy who was most affected, she explained you always treated the most severe first. She turned to one of the other two boys and with Harry paying close attention to her movements and incantation she healed the boy of the boils. She had Harry imitate her and then had him try the spell on the remaining first year. At first he thought he was successful, but then the skin on the boy's hands turned a bright blue. 

Poppy smiled at Harry, "not to worry, you just started your wand motion after your incantation. They need to begin at the same time, this is true for all healing spells" she explained. She waved her own wand again to show Harry the counter. Harry blushed. Quickly he grabbed some of the cream and rubbed it over the boy’s hands to smooth the irritated skin. Then they got the boys names and set them free from the Hospital Wing. Returning to the office Poppy had Harry sit on the couch.

"Harry, two things, one in the hospital ward, in front of patients we are Madame Pomfrey and Healer Apprentice Potter or a variation there of. Patients need that distance so that they will comply with your authority as a Healer do you understand?" Harry affirmed this and she continued "two, as an apprentice you do not have to take the Healers Oath in full and while this war continues I would say it would be unwise of you to do so. But I will ask you to make on Oath of Professional Courtesy." She looked at Harry expectantly.

"um.. Poppy, I.. I don't know either of those oaths" Harry said. "Could you explain them to me please?" 

Poppy looked a little surprised but complied nonetheless "A Healers Oath, is essentially to do no harm, to help any who ask for it and to keep the confidence of your patients unless given permission by them to do otherwise. A Professional Courtesy Oath is just the confidentiality clause of a Healers Oath." 

"Okay, why do you think I shouldn't take the Healers Oath? I mean isn't the point of this apprenticeship to train me to be a Healer?" Harry asked curiously.

"It is Harry, but if you take a Healers Oath, that means you must to the best of your abilities help those that ask it of you. That means  _anyone_ , even your enemies".

"Oh, so if Voldemort asked me to heal him, I would have to?" Harry said over clarifying the point. Poppy shuddered slightly at the name. 

"Yes, Harry. You-Know-Who is one of the reasons why I have remained at Hogwarts these last two decades. Professor Dumbledore told me of his suspicions that he wasn't really gone. I knew that if he managed to capture me I would be forced to heal him and any who followed him. I am quite good at healing and do not wish to contribute to the war that way" She said with a small smile. Harry nodded in understanding, he didn’t want that to happen either.

"Okay so how do I word this thing?" she wrote it down for him and he read it aloud with his wand in hand. "I, Harry James Potter, do hereby swear to respect the privacy of my patients, for their problems are not disclosed to me so that the world may know. This I solemnly swear, so mote it be".

"Very good, now onto the next bit of dealing with your patients. Parchmentwork." Harry could have sworn she gave him an evil smile then. Leading him over to his desk she explained that this was where the oath came in, as he had access to all the students medical records. She opened the top drawer of his desk and showed him the parchment forms that she had placed in there. They would use these to record what had happened, who it had happened to, when and any other relevant details. Heading over to the filing cabinets she explained that each file on the outside contained the common information about a student and inside were the specific medical forms. She unlocked one and searching for something brought back a file. "This should be familiar" she said with a playful smile "you can use it as a guide to fill in a form for each of the boys we just had in here, show them to me and file them appropriately when you’re done". Returning to her desk Harry looked at the file she had given him and grinned.

 

_Name: Harry James Potter_

_D.O.B: 31st July 1980_

_House: Gryffindor_

_Known Medical Conditions or Circumstance (i.e Allergies): none_

_Magical Guardian: Albus Dumbledore_

 

Frowning a little at one piece of information on his file he turned to question Poppy "what's this about Magical/Medical Guardian?"

Poppy looked up at him, "Magical Guardians are what muggles call 'emergency contacts'. The person listed there is the person you need to contact should that student have need of the hospital wing. That is what I am doing now" she waved at the parchment in front of her. "I am writing a courtesy letter to the parents of those children to inform them that their child was involved in a minor potions mishap. I explain what was done to rectify the situation and tell them to contact me if they have questions. These will be sent by owl today. While parents give the majority of their parental rights over to the school when they send their child here, the magical guardian is still informed if something happens to their child". 

"Okay I had just never heard the term before and I didn't know Professor Dumbledore was mine". Harry told her.

"You'll find that the Headmaster is the Magical Guardian for the majority of muggleborn students, as their parents do not understand magical illnesses or injuries. In those cases I send these letters to Professor Dumbledore and he forwards them to parents along with a letter of his own" Poppy replied. 

Harry made a noise of understanding and flipped through his medical file, alternatively grinning and wincing at the numerous times he had been admitted. He then started to fill out the forms for the three patients. Once completed he showed them to Poppy who proclaimed them well done, but scolded him on his handwriting, urging him to be neater. He had just finished filing them in the correct places (by year and then by name) when a voice was calling for Madame Pomfrey. A fourth year had been grabbed by a venomous tentacula in Herbology. Luckily, Professor Sprout had divested the predatory plants of their venom a few days before. They gave the student an antidote just in case and sealed the cuts and sores the plant had given the boy where it tried to eat him. Then it was back to the office for more parchmentwork. Harry could see a pattern was going to form here. Still he enjoyed his afternoon in the hospital wing and even managed to get a little homework done. Before he left Poppy gave him a book, he was to read at least four chapters before Friday. Waving goodbye to her, he made his way to Gryffindor Tower so he could get ready to go down to the Great Hall for tea.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Sitting with his friends he happily filled them in on his afternoon and received updates on theirs. Ron asked him about the confidentiality oath and Hermione answered before Harry. "It's obviously so Harry can't gossip about the patients. Isn't that right Harry?" she said. 

"Yes, Hermione, that's right, though I'd appreciate being able to answer my own questions" he said giving her a pointed look. She tried to fight the smug expression on her face and ended up looking like she was in pain.

"Sorry Harry, this is what you guys keep telling me isn't it?" Harry nodded, the others nodding along with him. Hermione apologised again and the conversation turned to other things. Soon it was time for Harry to meet Dumbledore. He got up, stretching as he usually did after a meal, he didn't notice Ginny eyeing him from down the table. Grabbing his bag he told his friends he would fill them in when he got back to the common room. Striding out of the Great Hall he made his way to the gargoyle that protected the Headmasters office. Giving the password he climbed the revolving staircase to the top, eager to get this conversation over with. Knocking, he was told to enter. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk with his hands folded in front of him. Portraying his grandfatherly image perfectly. Harry took a seat and waited for Dumbledore to begin. After a few moments, it was clear Dumbledore wanted him to speak first. Well Harry would just wait him out, Harry had been the one called here after all. Finally Dumbledore spoke.

"You're OWL results were surprising Harry, considering you never showed much interest in your studies". Harry shrugged. It wasn't a question so he didn't need to answer. Dumbledore frowned for a moment, clearly expecting an answer. He moved on "Even with these unexpected results I still think it is unwise of you to split your focus so much.." 

Harry interrupted then. "Let me tell you about my day Headmaster. I got up, had breakfast with my friends, attended three classes this morning, made up with a friend. Planned a tentative quidditch schedule  _for the year_ , which I then got to Madame Hooch so that she could book the pitch for the times I requested. Had lunch and spent four and a half hours in the hospital wing where I attended patients learned from Madame Pomfrey and completed some homework. I then went to the common room and played a game of chess before having dinner. Now I am in a meeting with you and depending on how long this meeting goes, I expect to be able to squeeze in a good two or three hours of study and companionship after this, before going to bed. I would say  _Sir,_  that my day has been pretty well rounded and that I can manage my time quite efficiently". Dumbledore was not going to take this apprenticeship from him. Not when Harry wanted it so badly.

Dumbledore sat quietly for a while longer clearly trying to wait Harry out. Harry remained resolute. Dumbledore sighed, "I see you feel quite strongly about this Harry. Perhaps I shall allow it to continue for now. I'm sure you will get bored eventually, I was trying to save you from the tedium that is parchmentwork and research, I know that is 80% of Healer Apprenticeships" he said this with a smile, trying to get Harry back on side. 

"I found I rather enjoyed my afternoon today Sir, and that I was good at it. Multitudes of parchmentwork or not, I will see this apprenticeship through" Harry was determined Dumbledore understood this. "Was there something else Sir?" 

Dumbledore nodded sadly, "I was very disappointed to hear about your conversation with Professor Slughorn yesterday Harry, you were very rude. I did ask you to get to know him. It was for a good reason I assure you".

Harry waved his hand dismissively "You obviously haven't heard about our follow up conversation today." Harry briefly filled him in on what happened with the Draught of the Living Death. "I will get to know him, but on my own terms not through the 'Slug Club' or because I'm the 'chosen one'." Harry said to Dumbledore. 

"But you are my dear boy." Dumbledore said.

"That doesn't mean I have to let it dictate how I interact with people" Harry replied, with a glare at the term of endearment.

"You're quite argumentative tonight my boy. Is there something the matter?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry made a non-committal noise "Was there anything else you needed from me Headmaster? As I said, I would like to get some study done tonight".

Dumbledore sighed, as though very much put upon "Very well, my boy. I'm sure you've been wondering what I have planned for the 'lessons' I told you about during the summer?" Harry nodded "Well I have been collecting memories and I very much wanted you to view them with me".

"You want me to look at memories? I was  _hoping_  you would teach me some advanced spell work, maybe warding or dueling techniques. How is looking at memories going to help with the prophecy? How will it help me survive?" Harry said slightly flabbergasted. 

"I do think these will help you to survive Harry, let's take a look shall we? We'll discuss them after we have viewed them" Dumbledore replied. Placing the pensieve in front of him on the desk he invited Harry to join him. Harry got up and entered the pensieve. After viewing the few memories Dumbledore wanted to show him. Harry sat back down and they talked about what they had seen. Dumbledore trying to lead Harry to conclusions Harry had already drawn. Playing along with Dumbledore might get him out of here quicker, so Harry did, not asking questions he knew Dumbledore wouldn't answer and answering any posed to him quickly. Finally with a smile and nod Dumbledore let him go. 

Making his way quickly back up to the Gryffindor common room, he flung himself into an armchair by the fire. Leaning back in the chair he sunk down with his hands over his face. "Something the matter there Harry?" Neville sniggered. Harry's body language couldn't have been clearer. 

"How'd your meeting with Dumbledore go?" Hermione asked. 

"Old codger tried to talk me out of my apprenticeship, berated me for what I said to Slughorn yesterday and then told me his 'lessons' are going to consist of him showing me other people’s memories of a guy called Tom Riddle, which is Voldemort's real name by the way". Harry told them removing his hands from his face and pulling the book Poppy had given him out of his bag. Placing it on his lap he sighed. "The whole meeting seemed like a waste of time. He could have just told me the information in the memories, it would have taken less than half the time than it did to view the blasted things".

Hermione frowned at him, but Ron spoke up "that sucks mate, I know how much this apprenticeship means to you. It's not right for him to try and take it away from you. Hopefully this will be the last you hear of it from him".

"Yeah" chimed in Neville "plus you already made up with Slughorn, you told us at lunch what you worked out with him and who knows? Maybe the memories will come in handy. Now I've been waiting for you to get back because I wanted to ask you about your Draught of the Living Death and how come it was different to mine so I can write this potions paper."

Harry realised what Neville and Ron had so masterfully done. Hermione's chance to berate him was gone, she was still in the conversation and if she wanted to know anything else all she had to do was ask and he would tell her. But the moment to lecture had been passed over, Harry appreciated them for it, he didn't want to hear another Hermione lecture just now. Quickly answering Neville he told him how to prepare some of the ingredients differently and that sometimes you had to add a different stir to offset certain mixtures of ingredients. Hermione was watching him carefully. Harry realized he’d never shown this much knowledge in front of her. Hoping she wouldn’t ask him about it he shrugged it off.

It was a few hours later, when Harry went to bed. He was satisfied with the amount of work he had managed to get done. He was grateful for his time spent reading at the burrow. He seemed to have memorised a lot of the information and so his homework assignments were quickly managed. He thought he was ready for what this year would bring. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review, I'm finding I get quite the high whenever I see a new review! Seriously, I blush and giggle, it's completely embarrassing and my dog gives me weird looks.
> 
> Edited 12/03/2017


	7. That First Month Though

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I've been having a tough time with this chapter! It doesn't want to come out right at all!! I'm trying to progress the timeline to the interesting stuff, but then I need flashbacks for some really cool things and subsequent plot stuff, and IT IS NOT gelling! I've re-written it like 3 times so far.  
> So to take the pressure off of needing to post tonight for you guys, I'm posting two teaser snippets for the chapter/s to come. :) I WILL have a proper chapter for you tomorrow at which time I will edit this page to reflect the entire chapter. 
> 
> Much love! Wish me monsters. Wait no.. wish me luck, luck that's what I need :)
> 
> POST UPDATE: A summary of Harry's first month and moving forward in the story, hopefully, if you have tips on how I could of written this better it would be appreciated! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of the recognisable characters are mine, I'm just playing in Rowling's playground. Also this is my first fic so be gentle on me I implore you. Constructive criticism would be welcomed. Also I'll add more tags and warnings or whatever as it becomes relevant, let me know if you think I should add something.

It was a crisp Saturday morning at the beginning of October and Harry was sitting in his new hiding spot. He had never felt the need to have a hiding spot at Hogwarts previously, but between Hermione’s incessant nagging, Ginny’s constant annoying presence and his need to study undisturbed. He had found he was rather in need of a secluded retreat. Somewhere to sit and be quiet and to just be alone with his thoughts, sometimes it was nice to just be alone. Gryffindor Tower was not a place where you could find tranquility, especially since the twins had mastered time delay spells before they left and fireworks would randomly rocket around the common room. Hermione had made Ron help her look for them (they were prefects after all) but they hadn’t even found one. Harry thought it was hilarious, even when a cartwheel had set one of his essays on fire.

Harry’s sanctuary was just outside the castle. It was underneath one of the balconies that jutted out from the first floor of the east wing. It was protected on two sides by walls which supported the shallow balcony. It was far enough from the front doors to the castle that anyone who was walking to and from the castle for lessons or to Hogsmeade would not notice his spot. It was well sheltered from the rain and snow and since he had found out about a charm called ‘notice me not’ in one of the defense books that Luna had given him for his birthday that year, it was about as private as he could get. He would cast the charm and a warming spell whenever he came here. After the third time in the first week, he had come to find refuge he had buried a blanket to sit on. He had realised that he would probably be using this spot quite a lot. 

Harry sighed and leaned back against the wall of the castle, looking out over the grounds he could see the lake, where currently the giant squid was near the shore splashing waves at giggling first years. Hagrid's Hut was in view as was his pumpkin patch, the pumpkins looked like they were bigger than all the previous year’s put together. In the distance was the Whomping Willow. Looking at the violent tree, brought back memories of Sirius and those memories were quickly overwhelmed with guilt.

Exhaling Harry tried to drag his thoughts back to the reason that had brought him out here in the first place. He’d had another nightmare, one about his Uncle Vernon blaming him for his parents and Sirius’s deaths, subsequently landing them with Harry. Hermione had taken one look at the bags under his eyes at breakfast that morning and started lecturing him on making sure he got enough sleep. He had listened in silence for a while, that was until she smacked him on the arm for not listening to her. He’d yelled at her then, face now wincing in embarrassment, he’d been loud enough that most of Gryffindor table had fallen silent and some of Ravenclaw as well.

“ _For Merlin’s sake Hermione! Just **leave me**  the bloody  **fuck**  alone!”_ 

He hadn’t bothered to finish his breakfast and just stormed out. He was going to have to apologise for that later, his reaction to her smack was way over the top. It’s not wasn’t like it was hard or anything but, well, the only thing he’d been thinking of when it happened was how that was the _exact_ way his Aunt Petunia would treat him. She would go on and on about his faults or his parents and if he didn’t look like he was paying enough attention she would swat him over the head with whatever she was holding or she would call his Uncle Vernon. But he hadn’t meant to yell at Hermione, or swear, he knew she didn’t mean it the way his ‘guardians’ did, but Merlin, Mordred and Morgana she was getting on every one of his last nerves! If she wasn’t banging on about Sirius, then it was about the way he schedule his quidditch practices (like it was his fault he couldn’t schedule them during  _his_  free periods in the day so that they could all study together at night). Or it was about Harry & Ron’s ‘Malfoy is a Death Eater’ theory. Neville had made an observation about Malfoy looking worried over a bit of owl post one day and that lecture lasted all the way to class.

Neville had been a great friend this year, Harry was getting as close to Neville as he was to Ron and Hermione. He smiled when he recalled the moment he and Ron had invited Neville and then subsequently Luna to be Marauders. Ron had suggested to Harry that they weren’t holding up the tradition of being Marauders very well, as they had yet to prank anyone properly. Harry had suggested a spell that Sirius had taught him. It was a colour change spell, it couldn’t be undone once cast but would wear off after 24 hours (it had apparently been created for interior design purposes to change the colour of furnishings temporarily before going about a permanent change). Harry and Ron were planning to use it on one of the houses, they had just decided to turn all of the Hufflepuffs into Ravenclaws when Neville came across them plotting.

_________________________________________________________________________

 _“What are you guys up to?” Neville asked suspiciously._ __  
“Nothing” said Harry and Ron in unison, trying to keep the guilt off their faces.  
“Uh, huh, and I’m Blast-Ended Skewrt” replied Neville “You forget that I lived with Fred  & George for five years as well. You guys have mischief written all over you”.  
Harry chewed his lip, “Will you promise not to tell?”  
“Well if you include me I’m hardly going to dob myself in am I?” said Neville with a smirk, quickly he sat down and joined them in the corner of the room. Harry and Ron grinned.  
“Well it’s like this Neville” they quickly explained what they were going to do. How they were planning on sneaking into the Hufflepuff dorms and changing all the house colours into Ravenclaw colours. Neville looked thoughtful for a moment,  
“In for a knut in for a galleon. I say we do the whole school. Ravens into Puffs, and swap the Gryffindors and the Slytherins”.  
“You want us to be snakes for the day? You’re crazy” Ron whispered harshly.  
“No Ron, it’s perfect!” Harry exclaimed “if we look like victims too then everyone will be a suspect! It’s brilliant!” Ron thought about it for a while, sighed and agreed. “Okay but how do we get into Slytherin and Ravenclaw?”  
“I can get into Slytherin Ron, Neville can do Hufflepuff, and their password is the same as always, the Helga Hufflepuff rap. As for Ravenclaw, I reckon we talk to Luna. I think she’ll get a kick out of this”. Harry chuckled.  
Neville and Ron agreed, they definitely thought it would appeal to the quirky blonde.  
After discussing how to access the girl’s dorms (they were going to ask Luna if they could use some of the Polyjuice that Fred & George had given Harry). They went off to find her. She surprised them as always as when she saw them, she tugged out a strand of her hair and said “Hello fellow Marauders, yes, I’m rather fond of the colour yellow you know”. They’d all blinked at her, as they hadn’t said a word yet, then they laughed and Ron said “Never change Luna, never change”. Harry had taken the hair from her and then tugging them into an empty classroom, taught them all how to do the colour change spell. He also showed them the disillusionment spell, so they could get around the castle without being noticed. Harry and Ron inducted them into the Marauders as they both wanted to join after Neville had been filled in as to what exactly a Marauder was.  
  
**Ron**  – It was 3am in the morning and Ron let Harry and Neville out of the common room and then quietly went up the stairs, starting with the 7thyears and working his way down he had finished in about fifteen minutes. The spell was simple you just had to be in the room, You needed to picture the colour you wanted to change, whisper the spell and then picture the colour you wanted it be. In this case Ron was thinking of changing the Gryffindor red into the emerald green of Slytherin, and the gold into silver. Walking across the common room he sipped the polyjuice and felt himself morph into Luna. His pyjamas were entirely too big for her small frame so he had to roll up the hems. Holding his breath and walking up the stairs he let out a sigh of relief when it worked. He quickly set to work in the girl’s dorms and was back waiting at the portrait for Harry and Neville. Harry was going to tap on the Fat Lady’s portrait when they were both back.

**_Neville_ ** _– Harry had been right, the password for the Hufflepuff dorms was a knocking rap on one of the barrels to the rhythm of Hel-ga Huff-le-puff. He too didn’t run into any problems, setting about his task he was done within a half hour. In his giddiness of a job well done though, he bumped into a fourth year’s trunk. It made a distinctive screech along the stone floor. Throwing himself to the ground in the hopes that the shadows would help hide the disillusionment spell he waited for someone to awaken. When they all continued sleeping soundly he thanked Merlin and got out of there. Making his way back to Gryffindor Tower to wait on Harry, as they all suspected he would take the longest to get back from the dungeons._

**_Luna_ ** _– Luna hummed very softly to herself as she made her way about Ravenclaw Tower. She thought this prank was a very good one. No-one would get hurt and it would only last the day. Maybe it would even encourage inter-house relationships. Though she doubted it, it was still nice to hope. She skipped lightly through the dorms in her bare feet. Sticking the piece of paper on the doors as she went (it was a copy of the school rules about uniform and that it was an automatic deduction of points should a student not be wearing their uniform correctly during class hours) they all made sure they stuck them up so students would realise they HAD to wear the changed uniform or lose points. She settled down into bed and thought about how nice it was that she had such fun friends._

**_Harry_ ** _– Harry’s heart beat quickly, he was under his cloak and walking as quietly as he could towards the dungeons. When he got to entrance of the Slytherin rooms, he glanced down at the Marauders Map hoping it would show the password. When it showed nothing he hoped his back-up plan would work. Taking out a drawing he had done earlier of a very realistic snake he hissed ‘Open’ in parseltongue. Holding his breath the stone door that was concealed in the wall slid open. ‘Yes!’ he said out loud, clapping his hands over his mouth and looking around to make sure no-one had heard him. He made his way inside, he had hoped that Salazar would think that any parselmouth would be welcome in his house. His gamble had paid off. Harry started with the boys dormitories, finding himself in the sixth year dorms he peeked around curiously._

_This was where Malfoy lived, Harry wondered if he could find any evidence that Malfoy was a Death Eater. He looked at the beds two of them had their drapes completely drawn. He saw Malfoys distinctive blond hair on the one farthest from the door. He quickly cast the colour change spell and then walked over to him. He wanted to see if he could see Malfoy’s arm. Looking over the sleeping blonde, Harry saw that Malfoy slept in a full set of silk pyjamas. He leaned a little further and saw the left sleeve had ridden up to his elbow but his hand was palm down. Harry frowned, silently casting the wingardium leviosa spell (they’d been practicing silent casting since they started school this year) Malfoys arm started to lift. Slowly.. slowly.. Ducking his head he thought he could make out a dark shadow.. Suddenly a ripping snore came from behind him. Startled Harry dropped Malfoy's arm. Harry quickly backed into a corner of the room. Malfoy had woken up, from Harry’s spell or Crabbe’s snore Harry couldn’t tell. The snore came again and Malfoy threw a pillow at the offender “Crabbe! Shut up!” Harry knew he wouldn’t be able to risk it now Malfoy was awake. Leaving the dorm he finished the prank and went back to Gryffindor Tower, with a quick stop via the kitchens._

**_THE NEXT DAY_ ** _– Harry was woken by Dean and Seamus’s shouts. The entire dorm was done in Slytherin colours from the bed sheets and drapes to their jumpers and ties. Harry pressed his face into his pillow trying to stifle the grin on his face. Finally gaining control he sat up and joined in the rant. They walked down to the Great Hall with the boys, Hermione following along complaining about the prank but wearing the uniform as she didn't want to be the one who lost points for the house. Luna was waiting for them at the top of the staircase._

_“Oh I see you’ve been changed as well. I rather think it’s a lovely decision implemented by the Headmaster, I think it will go a long way into building bridges between houses don’t you think?” Luna said brightly in her off hand way._

_Hermione rolled her eyes, “I’m sure the Headmaster had nothing to do with this Luna, it’s probably some student pulling a prank”._

_“Oh? I wasn’t aware of a student with access to all four houses. Tell me Hermione, who do you think it is?” Luna asked blinking slowly at Hermione._

_“Well.. perhaps..” Hermione for once struggled to come up with an answer._

_“Mmm, you see? It must have been one of the staff. No-one else could of done it”. They walked into the Great Hall “now, where to sit? I mean technically I’m a Ravenclaw but I’m wearing Hufflepuff colours, I think, in the spirit of unity, I’ll sit with you”. Leading them over to the Gryffindor table she sat and patted the spot next to her for them to join her at the table. Ron slid in next to her, Harry across and Neville and Hermione either side of him. They started to eat when all the teachers walked in from their weekly staff meeting. Harry watched them out the corner of his eye, hoping Dobby had done what he asked. Not reacting when he realised Dobby had done exactly that. A third year Ravenclaw (or was it a Hufflepuff?) was the first to notice, giggling and pointing it out to his friends, the giggling soon reached around the hall and Ron had looked up. His mouth hanging open at the sight of the staff table. Every single one of the teachers hair had been turned a different bright colour. Dumbledore’s was yellow, Sprout was bright blue, McGonagall’s was Gryffindor red with gold streaks and so on. Harry looked up and burst out laughing at Snape’s hot pink locks. The teachers themselves were only just beginning to notice. Snape had leant forward over his meal, hair swinging in front of him, he flicked his hand to move it behind his ear when he stopped, bringing his hair in front of him. His face was pure rage. He stood up and shouted at the students, noticing for the first time that his precious Slytherins were all wearing Gryffindor colours._

_“Who is responsible for this?” He roared, the hall went silent “come now, you must want to be recognised for your handiwork. Stand up” everyone remained seated. When he opened his mouth to speak again Professor McGonagall stood and interrupted him._

_“I must say whoever achieved this is quite ingenious” she began, Snape sputtered. “It is an impressive feat that you have accomplished, to catch us teachers out and to encourage inter-house relations, I look around and see many students sitting at tables they do not usually”. Harry looked around and realised she was right. Lavender and Parvati were both sitting with Parvati’s twin at the Hufflepuff table with some of the other sixth year girls. There were many others all scattered about the Hall too._

_Continuing though her face stern now “however this is underscored by the fact that whoever is responsible has broken at **least**  three school rules. If the identity of the person or persons responsible is discovered consequences will be applied”. She sat down, conjuring a mirror to look at her own hair, patting it in a pleased way she continued eating. Snape was chewing his cheek. He couldn’t do anything now that the Deputy Headmaster had said something. He stalked out of the Great Hall. This was the cue for everyone to start talking again. The buzz was even higher than before._

_Neville, Ron and Luna all looked at Harry, he looked back and smiled around his goblet of pumpkin juice. They all burst out laughing. Luna wiping tears from her eyes as Ron started hiccoughing. Hermione looked at them all. “Honestly it’s not that funny, it’s rather disrespectful really”. They all just laughed harder._

_Neville finally managed to get out “Snape has PINK hair Hermione, PINK HAIR! I know what my boggarts are going to look like from now on” before falling back into a fit of laughter. They carried on like this until they got into Herbology. Where Professor Sprout said that she rather liked her hair how it was and to prove it she kept it like that for the rest of the week. Neville, Ron and Harry were working three to a table again. When they were sure they couldn't be overheard (a muffalito cast to make sure) they looked at Harry in awe. Harry smirked at them and told them Dobby had helped him. He brewed a few potions which the house elf rubbed onto the cutlery the staff used. He'd made sure Snape got the pink one and McGonagall the Gryffindor one, other than that he told Dobby to go nuts. Ron and Neville only sniggered "That was bloody brilliant Harry" Ron said._

_Blaise and the girls managed to hold onto their decorum and whispered about who could have played this all-time prank, it was on an even greater scale than anything the Weasley twins had managed to do in their time. Tracey was looking at the Gryffindor trio of boys and whispered she thought it was Potter, Daphne scoffed at this. “Yeah right Tracey, as if Potter could pull something like this off, for starters it has to be a girl. To be able to get into the girls dorms, for second he doesn't have the brains to pull something like this off”. Blaise had looked at Potter when Tracey mentioned him, he did seem to have a self-satisfied smile on his face. But so did Longbottom and Weasley, they all had their heads together and were whispering and smirking about something. Though he agreed with Daphne about her theory that a female student made the most sense, he couldn’t help but feel Tracey might be onto something. His eyes flicked to Potter for the rest of the lesson, he looked rather good in green._

_______________________________________________________________________

Smiling at his thoughts of how successful their prank had been, they still had not been caught. Harry then turned his thoughts to his Quidditch team, Ron of course, was keeper. He hadn’t liked that McLaggen, he was far too cocky and Harry could tell he wasn’t a follower. Katie Bell, Ginny and Demelza Robbins were his chasers, he thought they’d do quite well together. And Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote had made the team as beaters, they weren’t as good as Fred & George but Harry felt they’d be admirable at the job. They had practice this afternoon and an upcoming match against Slytherin soon.

Putting that out of his mind for a moment Harry pulled out his sketch book and started drawing, the scratch of pencil on paper soothing away his frustrations. As usual, he wasn’t really focused on what he drew until he had finished drawing it. Looking at it he’d drawn a picture of his parents and Sirius, Lily Potter was standing between the two men holding his OWL scores and they all had proud expressions on their faces. Harry felt both happy and sad about his depiction of them. Happy that he could picture the emotion they would have shown him for his marks, depressed that he wouldn’t be able to see it in real life.

Looking at the results he’d written down the side of the page, he grimaced. Snape had almost blown his secret in the first defense lesson of the year.

________________________________________________________________

_Walking into the new defense classroom, Harry had taken a seat near the back with Ron, Hermione and Neville. Harry did not want to draw attention to himself. After the fiasco of his Occlumency lessons with Snape last year, he hadn’t seen the Professor in close proximity yet and was not keen on interacting with him. Snape entered the room with the usual billowing of robes._

_“The Dark Arts are many, varied, ever-changing and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a beast, who when its head is severed grows a new one, more ferocious and stronger than the last.” His voice had caressed the words coming out of his mouth._   _It sounded wrong just how much Snape seemed to enjoy talking about the Dark Arts._

_"Just because you receive 12 Outstanding’s on your OWLS does **not** imply you are ready to defend yourself against such a beast. You must be as flexible as that which you seek to destroy”._

_Harry had stiffened when Snape mentioned the OWLS, surely he wasn’t going to say anything? What about the Teachers Oath? Malfoy raised his hand and was given permission to speak._

_“_   _Sir, are you saying that someone in our year received TWELVE outstanding OWL results?” He asked condescendingly._

_“Mr. Malfoy, as I’m sure you’re aware I can neither, **confirm** , nor deny your question” Snape said smirking as he got around the oath as much as he could. Frantic whispers suddenly broke out around the classroom as students tried to guess who it was. Ron and Harry had exchanged a brief look. “Silence” Snape said suddenly and everyone quieted as the lesson began._

_______________________________________________________________

The rumour had not abated yet and it seemed like it wasn’t going to go away anytime soon. He heard that some of the Ravenclaws were keeping a list of possible suspects and apparently the Slytherin seventh years had a betting pool. He’d breathed a sigh of relief when Luna told him he wasn’t on it. Luna, it seemed had known all along. Harry was grateful that she kept his secrets though. He, Ron and Neville made a point of hanging out with her whenever they could, she had taken to eating the majority of her meals at the Gryffindor table with them. Alternatively they sat with her sometimes at Ravenclaw. There weren’t any rules about where they could sit in the Great Hall after all, except for important occasions and feasts. This was something else that annoyed Hermione as she still didn’t get on with the blond girl.

Putting his sketchbook away he grabbed a piece of parchment from his bag to write a letter to the twins. He needed to fill them in on what he had learned so far about animagus transformations.

 

_Dear Gred & Forge,_

_Hope you and the shop are doing well. Things are okay here. Snape told the 6 th year Defense class that someone got 12 outstanding OWLS this year. I wonder who that could have been?_

_I’ve been reading the animagus books I got from Flourish and Blotts, at the moment the best I have is that apparently we need to meditate on our ‘inner-self’ whilst burning frankincense and sage. Kooky huh? Anyway apparently once we ‘find our true inner-self’ our animagus form will ‘make itself known to us’. Sounds kinda new-agey to me but, it’s worth a shot for now. We are gonna break into McGonagall’s office at some stage and see if she has any better books. I’ll let you know how that goes._

_Anyway, I know you guys were able to get a hold of a pensieve I thought I would send you a memory that I thought you would enjoy._

_Promise to get up to no good  
Harry_

_P.S. – How do you get an annoying witch to back off without hurting their feelings too badly?_

_P.P.S. – George I still haven’t found that ‘good’ you promised. You better be right._

 

Folding the letter in a complicated way he know they’d be able to open he cast the spell he was coming to think of as the ‘Marauders spell’. You needed to know the phrases that activated the map to activate the letter. Smirking he drew a picture of the ‘rapier’ on the front. Placing the letter in his bag he knew that Hedwig would get it to them okay. Conjuring a vial he copied the memory of the Great Hall the morning of the prank and sealed it inside. He placed that in his bag too.

Grabbing the old potion book he had gotten out of the spare closet from Slughorn (Ron had mixed up some ingredients and the result had been a potion that bubbled over and ate everything it touched). He started flipping through it, he’d noticed all the subtle changes to the textbooks potions, they were similar to the thought processes and tricks he employed in potions class. Looking through he also found several spells written in the margins, they appeared to be made up. He decided to try them out one day in the room of requirement.

It made him wonder though, if a student could create spells, could he? He decided he would need to have a look at some spell crafting books, ideas already forming in his head. He was so entranced by these thoughts he didn’t hear the two girls approach the balcony and sit down. He started when one of them spoke.

__________________________________________________________________________

"...have you got the new mail order subscription from Flourish and Blotts yet?" asked the first voice, it belonged to a girl and had a rather musical sweetness to it. There was the sound of book bags thumping to the ground and parchment being shuffled.

"Yes, it arrived this morning, I thought we could look through it together and see if we could get an appropriate gift for Blaise’s birthday" said the other girl in silvery tones. 

"oh good, that's exactly what I was thinkin...." the first girl was saying, breaking off as they were interrupted, quite rudely Harry thought, by a third voice.

"Oh,  _there_  you are Greengrass," called a rather shrill girl. "I've been looking  _all_  over for you, I just  _had_  to see if you wanted to partner on that Arithmancy project together? Seeing as there isn’t anyone else  _worthy_  in the class, I wanted to snatch you up." the voice simpered. 

"Hello Parkinson" replied the musical voice though it had a rather standoffish and haughty tone to it now "I’ve actually already got a partner, Tracey here actually, and seeing as we  _both_  got Outstanding’s in our OWLS we have decided to partner together, sorry to ruin your plans. I suppose you will have to find someone else to  _snatch up_ ".

"Surely not Greengrass! You’re seriously still friends with this half-blood? Where is your pride? When will you come around to the proper  _pureblood_  way and drop this half-blood like the disgusting tramp she is and come and study with me? You really ought to start thinking about hanging out with the  _right_  people Greengrass" exclaimed Parkinson.

There was a sound of feet scraping against stone and Harry imagined someone standing up as Greengrass shot back "How dare you insinuate ANYTHING of that sort about Tracey! YOU Parkinson are the tramp, the way you hang off of Malfoy like he is Merlin's own gift to women. How dare you imply I disgrace my heritage when you and yours want nothing more than to kiss the robes of a dark lord? Where is your  _pride_  when you lift your skirts for anyone with more money or power than your family? Do you think the rest of the house doesn’t know? As to when will I study with you? I'll study with you Parkinson, when you can get more than an  _acceptable_  on exams and can actually  _compete_  with the top 10% of the school. A percentage, which I would add, includes many half-bloods AND muggle-born students. Come on Tracey, let’s go we don't need to hang out with people like this”.

There were sounds of books being gathered and fast paced clicking of heels on stone. "Nobody speaks to me that way!" hissed Parkinson, "I won't let you get away with that  _Greengrass_ , you’ll pay for disrespecting me. I’ll make sure of it you and that little half-blood" she snarled. Then the stamping of feet echoed over Harry's head getting fainter as she strode away. 

Well that was interesting, Harry thought, sitting there stunned. He had naturally assumed all Slytherins were like Malfoy and Parkinson, it seemed like there was a bit more to them than that. Try as he might though he couldn't recall any specific information on Davis (as there was on one Tracey in his year) and Greengrass, other than that they were in Slytherin and hung around with Zabini. Perhaps he’d have to ask someone about them, Hermione would just think he wanted to know about them because of his ‘obsession’ with Malfoy. Ron had a prejudice against Slytherins and probably paid them less attention than Harry did. Neville.. Neville shared Ancient Runes with them, he remembered that now. Neville had said something about a rune Greengrass had shown the class, he’d drawn it for Harry, it was a symbol to keep in heat. It was really useful for greenhouses apparently. Besides Neville was a pureblood, Harry felt certain that Neville would be able to help him.

______________________________________________________________________

Later that afternoon Harry entered the Gryffindor boys dorm to see that it was empty of everyone but the one person he was looking for. Smiling at his good fortune he walked over and sat down at the end of Neville’s bed. “Hey Nev” Harry said, slinging his bag to the ground at his feet. “What are you up to?”

Neville looked up at him smiling, “I’m just reading for the Herbology assignment you?”

Harry shrugged, “Just been studying out on the grounds, hey you take Runes right?” he asked.

“Yeah” replied Neville “It’s a good supplementary topic for Herbology as there are a lot of rune spells you can use in greenhouses and gardens”.

“Well I had a question about something in that class” Harry led. Neville put his book down and waited. Harry cast the muffilito spell to ensure they wouldn’t be overheard.

"It's about Greengrass and Davis" Harry quickly answered Neville’s silent question. He went on to explain what happened that morning and his supposition that not all Slytherins are bad and how he was thinking of finding Greengrass to warn her about Parkinson.

"Well of course not Harry" Neville rejoined "Slytherin house isn't  _bad_  by nature, my Great Uncle Algie thought I might be in Slytherin because of how well I kept my magic hidden when I was a kid. Gran didn’t speak to him for months after that” Neville said, grinning at the memory. “He sat me down one afternoon telling me all the virtues of Slytherin house in case I found myself there”

“Can’t imagine you anywhere but Gryffindor Neville. What sort of stuff did he tell you?” Harry enquired genuinely interested.

“Me either, I never wanted to be in Slytherin. But Uncle Algie’s difficult to argue with. Anyway he told me all the usual stuff about how it’s the house for ambition, cunning and resourcefulness. Then he told me that Merlin himself was a Slytherin, which makes sense, because in the stories he’s quite sneaky, always has a plan you know?” Neville said easily enough, and then a look of uncertainty crossed his face quickly looking around the dorm, he continued.

“Um, he told me, well, he said something about Salazar not hating muggleborns and that he just wanted to integrate them into wizarding society at an early age, because they were so ignorant of wizarding tradition. Also because their living among muggles sparked so many witch hunts, you know from all the accidental magic. I asked him how he knew that and well.. he told me I couldn’t repeat that to anyone and he shouldn’t of said anything. I think he learned about it through his job. Please don’t say anything”. He said in a bit of a rush. “I know of some Slytherins that follow that line of thinking, it’s only wankers like Malfoy that think blood makes a difference”.

Harry strained his memory back, but he couldn’t remember what Neville’s Great Uncle did, so he asked him. “He’s an Unspeakable at the Ministry. He works in the Department of Mysteries. I don’t know what he does exactly, no-one does”. They sat silently for a moment, Harry contemplating what Neville had told him.

“I guess I’m bit of a prat aren’t I?” Harry asked rhetorically “I mean here I am judging a whole house on Malfoy & Voldemort when I could have ended up in there too” Neville gave him another one of his questioning looks. Harry glanced around and seeing the dorm still empty he leaned forward and whispered what the sorting hat had told him from first year. Neville’s eyes went wide and he chuckled when Harry told him how he’d argued with it.

“Only you Harry, would argue with the sorting hat” he chuckled some more “Look Harry if you want further proof that not all bad wizards are from Slytherin, just look at your own history with bad wizards. The guy who betrayed your mum and dad, Pettigrew? He was a Gryffindor, and I think I remember Gran saying that Barty Crouch Jr. was a Ravenclaw. So was Professor Quirrell for that matter. As for ‘good’ Slytherins, Sirius’s cousin Andromeda was kicked out of the Black family because she married a muggle-born and Professor Slughorn doesn’t care about blood-purity”.

“Yeah” Harry agreed “He just cares if you’re ‘special’” He shuddered thinking about the ‘slug club’. “Thanks Nev, I knew talking to you would be the right thing to do. So what do you know about Greengrass and Davis?” he asked.

“Well, I know that the Greengrass family’s politics are grey, they’ve been neutral for generations. Daphne and I used to play together as children sometimes, when Gran and her father would meet to talk about the Wizengamot. She’s nice enough once you get to know her. I don’t know a lot about Davis other than she’s Daphne’s best friend and she’s good at her studies”. Neville responded.

“What do you mean by ‘grey’ and ‘neutral’ Nev?”

Neville threw Harry a befuddled look. “Harry, don’t you know anything about politics?” Harry shook his head. Neville looked at him stunned. “But how? I mean.. You.. okay look, basically anyone with ‘Light’ politics are people who try to push things through like equal working rights and fair pay. They push through laws like allowing muggleborns to study at Hogwarts, people like Dumbledore, Madame Bones, the MacMillan’s and my Gran. ‘Dark’ politics are people like Malfoy who don’t care about anyone but themselves and try to limit the amount of change in the wizarding world. They generally push laws like tighter control on magical races and laws that make it harder for those who aren’t purebloods to find work or footage in the wizarding world. Then there are family’s like the Greengrass’s, Brown’s & Boot’s they are what we refer to as ‘Grey’ they play both sides of the politics. They don’t agree with the harsher laws that either side try to introduce”

“Brown, as in Lavender?” Harry inquired.

“Mmhmm” affirmed Neville “Ask her what she thinks about laxer laws on werewolves sometime, then ask her what she thinks about the high ranking positions of the ministry only going to Purebloods” Neville suggested. “That should give you a good idea about ‘Grey’ politics.

Harry sat quietly for a moment. “Nev mate, you’ve given me a lot to think about”.

“Your welcome Harry” replied Neville turning back to his reading.

“That wasn’t a compliment” Harry rejoined.

Neville smirked “I know”.

Harry pulled a face at him and sat there, leaning against the bed post contemplating everything Neville had told him. After a while he shook his head and stood up. “I’m gonna go find Greengrass” he told Neville. Walking over to his trunk he pulled his map out. Neville just smirked, Harry was going to be in for a surprise when he spoke to Daphne she wasn’t called the ‘Ice Princess’ for nothing. “Be careful” he called out. Some things were better left self-discovered, plus Neville still owed Harry for the naked meditation prank he had pulled on him a week ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't find definitive proof that BC Jr. was NOT in Ravenclaw so for the purpose of this story, he is.
> 
> Edited 12/03/2017


	8. A Series of Rather Fortunate Interactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FIRST UP: Have you read chapter 7 since I took away the spoilers and put a real chapter in it's place? Just checking guys. I don't want you to miss out! :D
> 
> This is a series of interactions between Blaise and Harry for the month of October, I know you have all been waiting for this! 
> 
> Also I've finally come to the conclusion, Hermione is not going to come out well in this fic, it's too easy to make her an antagonist, sorry if that hurts anyone, it's just the way this fic is going to go. I normally love Hermione!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of the recognisable characters are mine, I'm just playing in Rowling's playground. Also this is my first fic so be gentle on me I implore you. Constructive criticism would be welcomed. Also I'll add more tags and warnings or whatever as it becomes relevant, let me know if you think I should add something.  
> Also if any of you have tips on how I can improve my writing please let me know!

Daphne, Tracey and Blaise were sitting in a very secluded area of the library, it was hidden behind a couple of bookshelves and required a password to make one of them swing out so that you could enter. Daphne's father had told them about this spot and said it made an excellent study area away from prying eyes. So when Harry Potter came waltzing in they were all completely gob smacked. Not that it showed on their faces, they were Slytherins after all.  

Potter was looking at them nervously and opened his mouth a few times. "Potter just  _what_ do you think you are doing here? And  _how_  did you know about this place? We were under the impression that only we three,” she said waving at hand at her two best friends “knew about it”. Daphne said icily and indeed they had thought that, never in the entire five years previous had they ever seen another soul in here. Blaise, she saw, was looking at Harry with curiosity is his eyes, not that anyone but Daphne or Tracey would notice. He had a perfectly indifferent mask. Harry stammered a bit before speaking.

"Actually uh, Greengrass, I., er.. needed to speak with you on matter of importance, privately, if you wouldn't mind" his eyes flicking nervously at Blaise. Blaise's curiosity had quickly dissipated in the wake of Harry's stammers, he assumed that Harry was just another admirer of Daphne's beauty and wanted his shot at the Slytherin Ice Queen, his mouth was now drawn into a hard line, showing his displeasure. Daphne put her hand over his to soothe him.

"I do mind actually, anything you _feel the need_ to say, can be said here" Daphne hit back. 

Harry rubbed his forehead "It would be a lot easier..."

"So you’re telling me that you came to a secret area in Hogwarts, specifically to find me, so that you could ask something and you want me to be  _easy_?" She said the ice in her voice only growing colder.

"I wasn't going to ask you anything" Harry replied, his own voice getting frosty. Shifting his stance, feet shoulder width apart and arms folded in front of him. A defensive posture Blaise thought.

"Oh? Just demand it then?" Tracey joined in, leaning back in her chair, crossing her own arms. Blaise starting to stand even as Daphne held onto his hand.

"What? No!" Harry cried, eyes going wide as he realised the double speak, scrubbing his face then running his hands through his hair, messing it up even further, he continued "Look, I think you all have gotten the wrong idea. I… I overheard your conversation with Parkinson this morning. After you left she made some not so subtle threats about you, something about getting what you deserve for being a traitor to your house and hanging out with” he swallowed “half-bloods and I  _thought_  that maybe you should  _KNOW_  about it, okay? I haven't exactly got the best track record with people believing me so I thought if I told you one on one, there might be a higher chance of that happening”. He said, his eyes showing his earnestness to be believed.

Daphne was stunned. Here was a boy who didn't seem to care about using her to notch his belt. As far as she knew there was only two boys who didn't like her only for her looks, one was Longbottom he was a good friend (outside of school), and the other was sitting right next to her. Reminded of Blaise, she tugged him back down beside her and said to Harry. "So you came here to warn me about plots in my own house? Did you think that I wasn't aware of what Parkinson might do? How did you overhear us anyway? That was in a very private part of the castle”.

"No, I _guessed_ you might suspect something, seeing as though you’re one of the smartest people in our grade and a Slytherin to boot. But it's always better to know for sure, if you  _know_  you can plan, if you  _know_  you won't make mistakes and you can't get yourself" his eyes flicked to Tracey then "or anyone else hurt" Harry said ignoring the last question.

“Why not send an anonymous letter with a school owl? Why track me down?” Daphne asked, all the ice gone from her voice and colouring with curiosity.

“Would you have believed an anonymous letter?” Harry asked eyebrow raised, after a moment he shrugged “I figured you would spend more time trying to figure out where the letter came from and who sent it than pay heed to the actual warning itself”.

There was silence for a while as the Slytherins contemplated what he said. Then Tracey piped up "why would you warn us at all Potter? I mean I know you are a righteous Gryffindor and all that, but there must be an actual reason”.

“Do I need one?” Harry asked. The expression on Tracey’s face clearly said he did.

Harry looked at her for a long moment before looking away and saying softly, voice filling with emotion "Because I know what it’s like to not have enough information and I wish people were more upfront with me”. He turned to walk away then, when Blaise finally spoke.

"Potter" Harry looked at him "Thank you" Blaise intoned in his low voice.

Harry nodded jerkily and closed the bookcase behind him. "Well" said Tracey "that was certainly interesting”.

"mmm" agreed Blaise, his chin cupped in his hand.

“I think he’s got a little Slytherin in him” Tracey continued.

“What?!” exclaimed Greengrass “How do you figure that?”

“Well he never answered your question about how he overheard our conversation with Parkinson _or_ how he knew where to find you _or_ how he knew about this place. We’ve never told anyone about it. This is the first time we’ve seen someone else here in five years and he just shows up nice as you please like he knew it was here all along and the password too.” Tracey mused “What do you think Blaise?”

“I know better than to get dragged between you two and your squabbles. Let’s think about what we are going to do about Parkinson instead” Blaise said authoritatively. Instantly the girls put their heads together and started plotting. Blaise’s mind was left free then, to ponder over the way Harry's voice and eyes had filled with pain at the end of their conversation. 

_______________________________________________________________

Harry left the library quickly, he felt very affected by the dark skinned boy’s voice. It was the first time Harry had heard him speak, even though it was only two words Harry had thought it conveyed a lot. He felt Zabini was grateful he had tracked them down after all. He thought that Zabini was very protective of his friends, the way he had stood to defend Greengrass when they misunderstood him proved that. Harry shivered, Merlin that had been horrible. He was going to have to have a long conversation with Neville about sending him into _that._

Walking back into the dorm he flung the door open and accosted Neville. “What was that? I thought you said she was nice?!”

“I said she was nice once you get to know her. I suppose I did forget to tell you that we don’t speak at school or that she is called the ‘Ice Princess’ by most of our peers” Neville smirked at him. “Plus, I told you I’d get you back for the naked levitation prank. Paybacks a bitch, in this case literally”.

Harry sputtered, “But you said you didn’t mind! That it was actually a great way to meditate!”

“Mmm that’s true, doesn’t mean your original intent wasn’t to shock Dean and Seamus. They still can’t look me in the eyes”.

“Well not after they saw your brown one at least” Harry smirked. “Okay, I accept my punishment fit the crime and I am sorry, I won’t pull a prank like that again, at least not involving any members of the Marauders” he said with a devious grin.

“Merlin save us now!” chuckling Neville asked Harry how it had really gone and Harry filled him in.­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

__________________________________________________________________________

A week later Harry was at the library he was talking to Madame Pince about spell crafting books. They were on quite friendly terms once he told her he was responsible for the unborrowed books. It seems his honesty and the fact the books were in excellent condition when he ‘returned’ them had endeared him to her and she was always willing to talk to him about various titles. She had taken him to a selection of books in the restricted section and loaned him near a dozen on spell crafting and famous spell crafters. Honestly she wasn’t that scary at all. Wondering how he was going to get them all into his dorm without Hermione seeing, maybe he could stop along the way and cast a disillusionment spell on them? He staggered out of the library with them tucked under his chin.

He was lost in thought so he wasn’t paying attention when he turned the corner. Suddenly he was on is arse with the books sprawled everywhere.

____________________________________________________________

Blaise and the girls were walking towards the library, as Tracey wanted to pick up an additional text for her Transfiguration essay and they were going to study for a while in their nook. Turning the corner Blaise bumped into somebody, the other person went sprawling onto the floor spilling books everywhere.

“Oof!” they huffed as they landed “Sorry about that, I’ll just..” the figure looked up then. It was Potter.  

“Well, well Potter, we meet again” Daphne smirked.

“Yes, well, err.. I’ll just grab these and head off then, sorry again for bumping into you” Harry said as he stood with a hurried look at Blaise. He bent down and started to grab his books back up, he was struggling with the last one as Blaise bent down and picked it up for him. Turning it over in his hands to look at the title “The Power behind the Spell – Advanced Spell Crafting” his eyebrows rose, “that’s pretty heavy reading there Potter, you sure you can understand it?” Blaise said softly.

Harry’s eyes narrowed, “Considering my OWL report I’d have to say that’s a yes Zabini” he snapped, grabbing the book from Blaise’s hand. He wasn’t sure how he felt, but he knew he didn’t like that Zabini thought him stupid.

Blaise brows rose even further at the insinuation, but he held his tongue as he waited for the girls to erupt. “That was you?!” they shrieked in unison

Harry smirked “well it certainly wasn’t Crabbe or Goyle, I don’t think they could come up with twelve OWLS between them”. Blaise snorted at this and Harry’s attention flicked back to him.

“How in Merlin’s name did you manage it Potter? You didn’t even take Arithmancy or Runes” exclaimed Tracey.

“Well he obviously cheated somehow Tracey” Daphne admonished her friend.

“Think what you like Greengrass, but I only cheat at chess” Harry retorted.

Daphne glared at him, “well you certainly can’t be the one with the twelve outstandings. Your grades in previous years have never been high enough to get you that position”.

“Did I say I was? I’m fairly certain I only said it wasn’t Crabbe or Goyle” Harry smirked again; obviously enjoying the banter. Blaise couldn’t help but think how attractive Harry’s lips were when they curved like that. Tracey giggled at Harry’s comeback. Daphne shot her a mildly betrayed look. 

Harry started to move around them when Tracey’s voice stopped him “You know, you never did tell us the other day, how you knew about the nook”

“Mmm” agreed Harry as he continued to walk away “and since that’s just an observation Davis, I’m not obligated to reply. Ciao!” Blaise who had snorted again at Harry’s wit, watched him walk away in surprise at the Italian parting.

“Definitely could have been a Slytherin” Tracey murmured.

Daphne elbowed her in the ribs “Would you stop saying that?”

“Why? It’s obviously true”.

“What’s your evidence this time then?” Daphne demanded.

“Well if it was him who got all twelve OWLS he either had to self-study, which he hid from everyone, I mean how often have you seen him with that many books? Or he had to cheat. Either way he would have had to convince the examiners into letting him take the tests. All of those are Slytherin traits, secrecy, cheating, and manipulation” Tracey deduced.

“That’s if it was even him, like I said his grades in previous years have been mediocre at best. Certainly never a standout in anything but Defense and that was back in third year.” Daphne argued.

“He could have curbed his grades” Tracey offered.

Daphne rolled her eyes at this “Riiiiight because why would anyone deliberately curb their grades?”

Blaise just listened to their bickering all the way into the library, his thoughts on the continuing puzzle that was Potter.

__________________________________________________________________

A few days after the library incident Harry was sitting by the common room fire after classes for the day. Ron and Neville are on the couch and Hermione was sat on one of the two other available armchairs. Ginny however, was not in that vacant seat but had taken a seat on the arm of Harry’s chair. Her constant shifting and closeness was really starting to irritate Harry. Finally after her hair brushed against him for the fifth time, he snapped shut the most recent book Poppy had given him. This earned him a look from the others. Trying to remain calm and not let his annoyance show. He said “Ginny, you do realise there is another chair. Just over there in fact” he pointed to it “perhaps you would be more comfortable on that instead of balancing on mine?”

“Oh no, I’m fine where I am Harry, thanks for thinking of me though” she said coyly reaching a hand out to stroke his chest. Harry flinched away from her.

“Ginny, I’ve asked you before not to touch me. I don’t like it. If you don’t want to move that’s fine. I’ll take the other chair.” Harry said getting up and moving over to the other armchair. A brief look of hurt flashed across Ginny’s face. Ron was watching the interaction closely. He was torn between staying silent or standing up for Harry and getting angry at his sisters continuing annoying habits. He had an assumption why his friend was doing this. He knew that Harry wouldn’t want him to say anything. He had also recognised Ginny’s crush on Harry and had discussed it at length with Neville. They had decided if Harry didn’t do something soon they would step in. It was clear to both of them that she was trying to force a return of affection from Harry. Ron knew that Harry only thought of Ginny as a little sister. Plus Ron didn’t think Ginny was right for Harry. It had nothing to do with Harry not being ‘good enough’ for his little sister and everything to do with the fact he didn’t think Ginny had the right character for Harry. From what he knew, as well as what he suspected about Harry’s upbringing, he just didn’t think that Ginny would be a decent match for Harry. He also suspected there was still a little hero worship going on in Ginny’s head which was not healthy.

“Harry, I’m sorry, I was just trying to get closer to you”. Ginny replied softly.

Ron’s eyebrows rose, he looked at Neville. This was certainly straightforward, it was definitely going to force a confrontation. Harry looked at Ginny in confusion. “I don’t understand Ginny, why would you think that you doing something, that you know that I don’t like, would make us better friends?” he asked.

Ginny took a deep breath, stood up and walked over to stand in front of Harry. “I wasn’t trying to be better _friends_ Harry”. Harry flinched again, face turning away from her. “I want to be your girlfriend” she said quietly, not noticing his hurt. (Another indicator to Ron that Ginny wasn’t really in it for Harry) Harry looked back at her bewildered. Ron and Neville were paying rapt attention. Hermione was smiling smugly.

“My girlfriend?” Ginny nodded, “Ginny, I.. look.. I’m sorry I didn’t understand that you’ve been.. what.. _flirting_ with me?” Ginny nodded again. “Well I’m sorry Gin for not noticing. If you’d been this upfront with me from the start I would have told you sooner” Ginny looked hopeful, Hermione’s ‘cat got the canary’ smile grew wider “But I’m not interested in you that way. Ron’s my best mate and because of that I’ve always seen you as an extension of him, you’re like a little sister to me. I do care about you and you’re a good friend. But it’s never going to be more than that between us”. Ginny took a faltering step back.

“But, but you saved me in my first year and you’re always so nice to me and Hermione said that you were probably just being a little dense and didn’t realise how you felt about me”. Ginny said in a rush.

Harry frowned and glared at Hermione, looking back at Ginny he leaned forward, elbows on his knees he said “Ginny, I’m not being dense, I do _know_ that I _only_ think of you as a little sister. You’re a great girl Ginny, but you’re not for me. I don’t think of you that way”. He stressed his words to try and make sure that Ginny understood. He did not want there to be a misunderstanding nor did he want to hurt her too badly. “Do you understand Ginny?”

“Yes” she hissed out at him, facing screwing up in anger. Tears in her eyes she stormed out of the common room in the direction of the girls dorms. Harry flopped back in his chair hands over his eyes.

“Well that was shit” he said, “Ron..”

“No need mate, you weren’t harsher on her than you needed to be. I was going to have a talk to her soon anyway. You did what needed to be done and no more”. Ron interrupted.

“Yeah Harry, you just made sure she understood your feelings. She certainly didn’t care about yours anyway. How many times have you told her this past month and a half you didn’t like her touching you? That’s not counting that time you petrified her on the first day”. Neville chimed in.

“Thanks guys” Harry said, glad they were on his side. “I’m still sorry though, it’s not like I wanted to hurt her”.

“Well I think you were rude Harry, spurning her advances just because you see her as a little sister? You two would be good for each other..” That was as far as she got before Harry stood and cut her off.

“You know what Hermione, that’s it. I’m fed up with you judging you me and with me not doing things in the ‘Hermione’ approved way. I’m not getting together with Ginny, not ever, I don’t love her like that and I think Ginny deserves someone who is actually _in_ love with her don’t you?” Harry said to her. Hermione blinked up at him and opened her mouth. “No, Hermione, you just listen to _my_ lecture for once, I’ve had it up to here” gesturing with his hand over his head “with your constant speeches, your never-ending criticisms about what I do and I how I do things. The way you talk about and to me as if I’m a child. You’ve stopped being a friend Hermione, and I don’t need whatever it is you’ve become. I’ve told you this, over and over. Ron and Neville have both told you this as well. You said you would try to be less controlling but you haven’t. You didn’t try at all and you know what? I’m done Hermione, I’m bloody well done with trying to be your friend when you won’t try to be mine. We’re fucking through Hermione, don’t ever speak to me again”. Snatching his bag up from the floor he stormed out of the common room. Once he was out of the portrait hole he started running blindly. Eyes hot and wet, he nearly bowled over some firsties in the Entrance Hall as he ran outside. Not stopping to see if they were okay he just kept going, he ran out to the lake and around it. Finally coming to a stop in a small grove of trees that hid him from view, he sank to the ground and let out a sob. Dashing at his eyes, he grabbed his sketchbook from his bag and started drawing.

Blaise was making his way from the library to the dungeons when he saw Potter ran past him, watching him nearly take out a group of first years Hufflepuffs on his way out of the castle. Something had upset Potter, whatever it was it was clearly distressing him if the tears on his face were anything to go by. Sighing Blaise walked out of the castle. Watching where Potter went, he went back inside and down to the dungeons. He walked into his room and collected his outside cloak and gloves. Heading into the Slytherin common room once more, he spotted Tracey and Daphne and told them he was going for a walk outside. They asked if he wanted company, he shook his head and told them he would see them at dinner. They nodded and went back to their work. Blaise made his way outside and set off around the lake. His mother had raised him with the belief that no-one should be left alone in an emotional state. Blaise had no intention of failing his mother. She was a formidable woman and, if he happened to find out more about the intriguing puzzle that was Potter, well that was just a bonus.

Blaise approached Harry who was sitting against an old twisted tree. He had his knees drawn up and appeared to be drawing, tears were still evident on his face. Blaise cleared his throat to make his presence known and sat down against a tree that was close by enough to chat comfortably but not close enough to make Harry uncomfortable.

“Zabini!” Harry cried out, furiously wiping his face “What are you _doing_ here?”

“I’d have thought it was obvious Potter, I intend on keeping you company”. He said calmly settling back against the tree he stretched his legs out in front of him, crossing his ankles.

“Yes, but why?” Harry said bluntly “It’s not like we’re friends”.

Blaise shrugged “I was raised to believe that no-one should grieve alone. You do not have to tell me what has you upset, but know if you did, no-one would hear what you said from me. We do not have to talk at all if that is what you wish. I do however, intend on staying here until either your friends come to find you or you go back to the castle”. Pulling a novel from his pocket he flipped it open to the first page. It was a novel he had read a few times before, about a young maiden who wanted to be a warrior so badly she traded places with her twin brother.

Harry stared at him a while and went back to drawing. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence he supposed. Zabini certainly didn’t seem to expect Harry to fill it and for all intents and purposes seemed to be absorbed in his book. Time went by just the two of them sitting there. The only sound the occasional turn of a page by the dark skinned boy and the sound of Harry’s pencil against paper. Somewhere in their companionable solitude, Harry had begun to sketch Blaise, he was a good model. He was comfortably still and didn’t fidget. Harry had tried drawing his friends sometimes but they were too quick to move and change position he gave up before he really got started. Harry was almost finished sketching in the tree behind his finished drawing of Zabini, when he was caught looking.

“Are you sketching me?” Blaise asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Harry blushed, caught out “Er.. yeah.. sorry it’s just.. you’re a good subject. You don’t fidget and the light was good and..” he trailed off

“I don’t mind Potter, though, would it be presumptuous to ask to see your drawings?” Blaise asked. Harry fidgeted uncomfortably and his fingers tightened on the book. Blaise held his hands up in a placating gesture. “It’s okay they’re personal, I understand. One of my friends won’t show her work either”.

“No it’s okay.. just.. only this one and.. I’ll tell you when to stop?” Harry said in a questioning tone. He tapped his wand rhythmically and stood up to walk over and handed the book to Blaise. Their fingers brushed as Blaise took the pad from Harry, Harry felt a tingle run up his arm. He thought maybe Blaise had felt it too as his eyes had widened slightly. Blaise met Harry’s eyes, and Harry could tell he was asking permission again. This only made Harry more comfortable and he nodded. Blaise flicked his eyes to the page taking in the strong lines Harry had used to draw him, the softer lines that showed the forest setting behind him. It was excellent work, he had managed to make it look as though Blaise was enraptured by the book. “This is magnificent Harry, may I?” indicating that he was going to turn the page.

Harry nodded and sat down crossed legged next to Blaise, facing his legs. He hadn’t shown anyone his work (except Ron and since he was his best mate he had to be supportive) “Just stop when I say?” Harry reiterated.

Blaise nodded flipping the page, he saw this one had six ovals, inside the ovals were portraits. The portraits were of people he recognised, there was Harry, Weasley, Longbottom, the Weasley twins and Lovegood. Under each portrait was a word ‘Family that’s chosen, Marauders are forever’ he raised an eyebrow at Harry. Harry shrugged and gestured for him to turn the page. This one was of Madame Pomfrey as she made a bed in the hospital wing. She looked like she was taking quiet pride in her work. He’d drawn it so the light was coming in behind her throwing shadows as she worked. Blaise glanced at Harry again, Harry reached over and flipped the next page. It was of three men and a rat with a missing toe. The men all had their arms around one another and were grinning at each other as if happy to see one another. They were ignoring the rat. Blaise was surprised that he recognised the men. The one on the right was clearly Professor Lupin from their third year. He thought the man on the left looked like Sirius Black the escaped murderer from Azkaban, though he looked a great deal healthier. The one in the middle looked rather like Potter. He threw a questioning look at Harry.

“My father and his best friends” Harry responded softly.

Harry had shuffled closer so he could flip the page easier, Harry’s knees almost touching Blaise’s leg. Gripping the next page he turned it. It was a picture of a great stag, a wolf and a _grim_. The grim and wolf were romping, the wolf on its back and the grim standing over it, as if to stop it getting up. The stag was standing majestically watching over them, poised to rush in. Blaise asked Harry “why aren’t the grim or wolf turning on the stag? I mean, it would be natural prey right?”

Harry laughed softly, “You know I never asked?” he replied, Blaise giving him a strange look. Turning to the last picture he wanted to show Blaise. It was a depiction of Harry, Ron and Hermione. Though Hermione’s form was deliberately softer and slightly blurred, as if she was fading. Blaise ran his fingers over the drawing, lingering on the sad expression of Harry’s face. Harry took the sketchbook back then. Closing it he didn’t meet Blaise’s eyes.

“You’re a wonderful artist Harry, there is a lot of emotion in your work, you bring your subjects come to life. That is a skill not many have” Blaise said softly. Not wanting to break the tension that had sprung up between them. “Can I ask you something though?” Harry looked at him then, seeing no judgement in the darker boy’s eyes he nodded “that last picture? It’s why you’re out here isn’t it?”

Harry looked at the ground and sighed. Pulling at some grass beneath him he said “Yeah, I had a massive row with Hermione, well, that’s not quite true. I yelled at her mostly”. He sighed “I told her I wasn’t going to be her friend any longer. I can’t take her bossiness and judgements anymore, I know she’s always been a little that way but lately it’s all the time and..” he trailed off realising just how much he was saying to someone he barely knew.

“You need your space” Blaise finished for him.

Harry nodded again “I dunno why I’m telling you this”

“Perhaps because I am impartial? Or perhaps because I promised not to say anything to anyone?” Blaise posed to Harry.

“Or maybe because you listen well” said Harry, flushing a little. Blaise hummed in agreement, waiting to see if Harry would continue. “I’m not going to apologise to her this time and I’m not going to accept hers either. It’s just.. there’s too much and we’ve fought about this before and I know she won’t change. It just sucks. We’ve been best friends since we fought that troll in first year and she’s always been there for me before, but lately she’s just so controlling and I can’t talk to her like I used to be able to. I can’t tell her about all the things in my life anymore, good or bad”. It seemed like Harry was on a roll now because he wasn’t showing any signs of stopping. “She’s judgmental about EVERYTHING, from my study habits, my nightmares, my quidditch captaincy, my relationships with Poppy and Dumbledore, how much I talk to the twins or Fleur & Viktor. She hates that I’m closer to Luna now, because Luna isn’t logical, Luna just sees things differently and she sees me for who I _am_ rather than my supposed titles or ‘hero’ status, which I don’t get very often and I trust her. ‘Mione doesn’t get that I don’t want to talk about Sirius, that it’s too painful even though I’ve _told_ her that over and over again and then today I found out that she’s been encouraging Ginny to FLIRT with me, Ginny! She’s like my little sister! Which Hermione bloody well knows” Harry shuddered. “I had to tell Ginny that there would never be anything like that between us, in the middle of the bloody common room! It was _horrible_ and it will be all over the school by now, which means it will probably be in the papers soon because I can’t even wipe my arse without the Prophet reporting on it and everything just seems rather shit right now”. Harry had flung himself backwards at one point during his tirade and was lying on the grass looking at the canopy of trees above him.

Suddenly he was nervous. He’d just spilled his guts to a stranger, someone who had no reason not to betray him. But Zabini just had this presence about him and Harry felt that he could trust Zabini not to say anything to anyone. He sat up again, leaning back on his hands looking at the dark boy cautiously. Blaise just smiled a small smile, a quirk at the corner of his lips really. “You know how to rant don’t you Potter?”

“Er.. yeah.. sorry” said Harry nervously, running his hand through his hair. “I didn’t mean to go on like that”.

“Don’t worry about it Potter, I certainly don’t mind. I did say you could talk to me if you wanted to. You obviously needed to get that off your chest”.

Harry grimaced “Yeah I suppose I did”.

“I do have one question if you permit me? You don’t have to answer if you don’t want too” Blaise assured “But I have to admit my curiosity”. Blaise actually had a lot of questions for Potter, but some he thought would be too personal to ask of him now.

He thought about it for a moment “Okay, I did just talk you’re ear off though, you sure you want more?” Harry chuckled.

“What was that about a troll in first year?” Blaise asked.

Harry looked surprised that was the question Zabini had asked him “the troll that Quirrell let in on Halloween? It cornered Hermione in the girl’s bathroom. Ron and I were the only that knew she was there, so we went to get her. When we realised the troll was in there too we tried to distract it away from her so she could get out. When that didn’t work I.. well.. I jumped on its back and stuck my wand up its nose” Harry grinned at the memory. “Ron knocked it out with its own club. Hermione lied to the Professors and said she’d gone looking for the troll and that we were trying to stop her, she didn’t want us to get in anymore trouble. McGonagall gave us ten points for Gryffindor that night”.

Blaise sat there a little awed by the story. “We were never told what happened, only that Professor Snape and teachers handled it”.

Harry snorted, “Snape couldn’t even handle Fluffy that night, let alone the troll too”.

“Clearly Potter, you have a lot of stories to tell. I think I would like to get know you better” Blaise said in an attentive way. They sat for a moment just looking at each other. Neither willing to break the silence between them, Harry because no-one had ever said that to him before, that they wanted to get to know him. Blaise, because he was waiting for Harry to speak. Suddenly they both jumped when Hedwig swooped down and landed on Harry’s knee with a mouse in her beak. “Hey girl” harry said softly, “Dinner time already huh? Oh crap” He quickly cast a tempus charm it was ten minutes until dinner. Poppy had asked him to meet her after a quick dinner so that they could go through the potion inventory. Pushing Hedwig onto his shoulder, he stood up Harry winced at the pins in his legs. “We should probably go in, I have to be somewhere after dinner”. He held out his hand to Zabini to help him up.

Blaise took the offered hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. The sensation he felt earlier returning to his hand and arm. Potter clearly felt it as well as he dropped Blaise’s hand rather quickly. Bending over Potter quickly gathered his things and stuffed them in his satchel. His owl hooting softly on his shoulder. “Yes well if you didn’t insist on sitting on me all the time you wouldn’t have to put up with this” Potter said without a trace of malice. The owl’s response was to run her beak through his hair. He smiled at her and turned to Blaise, “shall we?” he asked with a hint of nervousness.

Blaise held out a hand as if to say ‘lead the way’. Harry set off and Blaise fell easily in step beside him. “She’s a beautiful bird” he said to Harry.

“Yeah, she was my first birthday present. Hagrid got her for me when we went shopping for my school supplies for first year”. Harry replied, reaching up to stroke her with his hand. That couldn’t be right, thought Blaise. He must have meant she was his first gift for his birthday that year. Because surely Harry Potter had received many birthday presents. He knew for a fact that his mother sent one every year. It wasn’t common knowledge but she and James Potter had grown up together like many pureblood children do, she was a little older but they had been good friends, rather than acquaintances according to her. His Grandfather and Harry’s had worked together on many bills to pass through the Wizengamot. He let the comment pass and they walked in comfortable silence until they reached the courtyard in front of the castle.

Potter stopped then and sent his owl off to go finish her nightly hunt. “Er.. I wanted to say.. that is.. Thank you, for listening to me and not judging me and for liking my drawings and letting me draw you. I hope you meant what you said about not saying anything to anyone”. He said rather earnestly and all in one breath.

Blaise smiled that small smile, “that’s rather a lot of thank you’s, but you are welcome and I do mean what I say, that also goes for wanting to get to know you better. Though that will have to wait for another time, the girls will be expecting me to collect them for dinner and a study session afterwards”.

Harry nodded “okay well thanks again, I’ll see you around I suppose”. With a brief wave he headed into the castle and the Great Hall. Blaise stood there for a moment longer, Potter was no longer just mildly interesting he was downright fascinating.

_____________________________________________________________________

Harry spent much of Friday making potions for the Hospital Wing, to Poppy’s exacting satisfaction and thinking about the evening before with Zabini. Zabini had astounded Harry, he had been kind, he hadn’t pushed Harry for more information than he was willing to give. He had backed off immediately when Harry had been hesitant. It was different to what Harry was used to. He was the polar opposite to Hermione and he was able to respect a silence unlike Ron. It had surprised Harry how comfortable he was around the other boy. How easily he had relaxed in his presence and he had said he wanted to get to know him! He wanted to get to know Harry, not the boy-who-lived or any one of the other hyphenated names he had. He wanted to get to know _Harry._

Harry wasn’t sure how he was going to do that though. For one thing he wasn’t sure Ron would like him hanging out with a Slytherin, even if it wasn’t Malfoy. For another he was _really_ busy. He spent a lot of his free time in the hospital wing or studying. Then there was quidditch and the animagus training. Harry wasn’t sure he had time for a new friend. Which made him scowl at his potions because he thought he would rather like Zabini, sighing he stirred the Pepper-Up Potion once more before he started arranging the vials for it. Thinking some more he thought he’d just be up front with Ron about it and hoped that Ron would be alright. That way if he and Zabini talked in class sometimes or partnered on a project Ron might not complain.

Ron and Neville had taken Harry’s side in his ‘break-up’ with Hermione. Neville didn’t really care all that much as Hermione had always been a little dismissive of him and her rudeness from earlier in the year still stung. Harry wasn’t sure what Ron was feeling though. He’d have to talk to him.

Bottling the last of the Pepper-Up and placing them in the box alongside the other mixtures he needed to get to Slughorn for certification. He packed up his desk and placed his list of ingredients used on Poppy’s desk. He had used some of his own as well as some of what was stocked in the Hospital Wing and had identified which on the parchment. Pulling his robes back on (it was easier to work on potions without them) he went out into the ward proper. They were quiet today, only a third year who had been dared to go for a fly over the forbidden forest. He’d gotten spooked by Aragog and flew back to the castle so quickly that he forgot to brake and slammed head first into the wall. A concussion and a broken wrist was all he sustained. He needed to stay for the afternoon to be monitored. Harry walked over to Poppy who was checking the boy’s vitals again.

“Madame Pomfrey I’m going to go and see Professor Slughorn to get these certified”. She looked up at him and at the two large boxes he had placed on the adjacent bed.

“Of course Apprentice Harry, if you hurry, you should be able to make dinner on time tonight” She smiled at the inside joke. They were frequently late to dinner either from writing up patient reports or because they had become engrossed in a discussion about something.

Harry grinned back “Yes Ma’am, I’ll see you soon”. Picking up the boxes he left the Hospital Wing. Walking along one of the corridors he didn’t see the student who walked out a joining corridor, he bumped into Zabini (albeit this time at a much slower pace).

“Whoa! Sorry I didn’t.. Potter? We have got to stop doing this” Zabini said with his small grin.

Harry laughed. “Yeah we do, sorry about this I’ll just..” he made to step to his left just as Blaise stepped to his right. Stepping back the other way, Blaise did the same. Grinning at Zabini, Harry said “okay, let’s both stop. Now I need to keep going this way so that I can get to Slughorn’s office” he said gesturing to the hallway behind Zabini.

“What a coincidence, I’m headed for the Slytherin dorms, perhaps we could walk together?” Blaise replied.

Harry shrugged “Yeah okay” they fell instep beside each other walking quietly for a moment.

“Why do you insist on carrying things the muggle way? Why not levitate the boxes or those books the other week?” Blaise asked after a few moments. Harry stopped dead, realisation dawning on his face.

“Here, hold these a sec” he said shoving the crates into the darker boy’s hands. Drawing his wand he cast the levitating charm. Grinning widely he motioned to Blaise and they set off again. “I love magic” said Harry happily.

Blaise smiled his small smile at Harry “so it just didn’t occur to you to use magic? Why?”

Harry shrugged again, running his free hand through his hair. “I dunno, I grew up with muggles and I can’t use magic there. I suppose I’m not really used to using magic for everyday things”.

“mmm” Blaise hummed thoughtfully, “I would have thought you’d be an exception to the rule”.

“What because I’m Harry Potter?” Harry said snidely.

“Yes” replied Blaise honestly “the Ministry can make exceptions for some underage witches and wizards to be able to use magic at home without fear of discipline. Within reason of course, it is mainly used in muggleborn cases so that the family is included the child’s life”.

Harry stopped walking, Blaise paused and cocked his head at Harry. Harry had an expression of rage on his face. “Are you telling me that I can apply to be able to use magic in the muggle world?”

“Not in the muggle world or muggles in general, but in the residence where you reside and in front of muggles you live with, yes” Blaise said calmly, wondering what had Harry so worked up.

“Right, right, _bloody fucking bastards_!” He yelled suddenly. Harry ran a hand through his hair and then grasped at the front of his shirt for some reason. Getting his breathing under control he swallowed. “okay, look, can we not talk about his? I need to think”. Blaise nodded and they started walking again. Potter had gotten _very_ upset over his offhand remark, just another piece to the Potter puzzle.

They were almost at Slughorn’s office now. “So what’s in the boxes anyway?”

“Various potions for the Hospital Wing, Professor Slughorn is going to certify them for me”. Harry said smiling grateful for the topic change.

“I wouldn’t have thought Madame Pomfrey made the potions they use in the Hospital Wing. Did she nab you to run this errand for her?” Blaise asked curiously.

“She didn’t make them and something like that” Harry said with a mischievous smile. Stopping he had reached the Professors office, rapping on the door he was granted entrance. Harry was about to say goodbye to Blaise when he found Blaise opening the door for him. Smiling shyly Harry brushed past him to go inside the office and heard Blaise walk in behind him. 

“Ah Mr. Potter! Been busying brewing I see! Poppy have you slaving away today did she? Hello Mr. Zabini what brings you here?” Slughorn said genially.

“No, Sir, not slaving. There was only one patient today, broken wrist” Harry replied setting the boxes on the desk in front of Slughorn. Glancing at Zabini and seeing he wasn’t about to reply himself, Harry continued. “Zabini, was on his way back to his common room and decided to come with me”.

“Potter has an unfortunate habit of dropping things” Zabini drawled.

Slughorn looked between the two of them for a moment. “I see” he said tapping his nose “No worries, let’s see what you’ve got for me then today Harry. My, my you have been busy!” Slughorn exclaimed pulling out the various vials. Lining them all up on the desk Blaise saw there were six different kinds of potions there. His raised an eyebrow at Potter, he had brewed all of these? Today?

Ah yes, Hiccoughing Solution, very well made, yes, yes” He said tapping his wand on the vials to create a certification sticker. “hmmm, Pepper-Up I should think.. but what did you do it?”

“I had a hunch, did it work?” Harry asked eagerly.

“I should say so Mr. Potter, to your good health” he said as he opened a vial and downed it. Shuddering a little he smiled as steam did not pour from his ears. “Oh very good! Very good! Will you tell me what you did?”

“Only if you’ll monitor yourself for the next few hours and give me the results? I’d like to write a report on it”. Harry negotiated smoothly.

“That is a given Mr. Potter! Oh this is exciting! I would love to be the first to read your report” Slughorn said anxiously.

“Of course Sir” said Harry a little smugly, “I froze the Bicorn Horn with the freezing charm and let it rest for a period of time before adding it as normal, the cold offset the inherent heat of the mandrake root”. Both Blaise and Slughorn looked impressed at Harry’s reasoning.

“That is brilliant! Wonderful reasoning Mr. Potter! I might just have to steal you away. Now what else did you bring? Any other surprises?” He chuckled not believing there would be. He worked through labelling the new and improved Pepper-Up, some Draught of Peace (a calming draught which Harry had made in both a full strength and half strength variation) Skele-Gro and Blood replenishing potion. Whilst he was labelling and placing the completed vials back into the boxes, Blaise looked at Harry, raising an eyebrow at him in silent question.

“What?” Harry said defensively crossing his arms.

“You have never showed this aptitude in Professor Snape’s class, perhaps if you had you and he might have a better relationship?” He posited.

Harry snorted “ _Snivellus_ is a mean, vindictive and bitter _git_ , me being good at potions won’t change that”. Harry sneered. Blaise’s eyebrows rose at the derisive name and the venom in Harry’s voice. “We have a history” Harry said by way of explanation. Blaise took that to mean something more than just there student/teacher one. Harry ignored his ongoing look. So Blaise let it alone for now.

“What did you get for your potions OWL?” He asked instead, Harry smirked then.

“Top spot” he replied. Blaise was surprised, not that he should be after seeing the evidence of Harry’s proficiency in front of him. But still he was surprised none-the-less. He knew that someone had beaten Malfoy out of it, because he had complained about it on and off all year, never previously being beaten. Shaken out of his thoughts by Slughorn abruptly moving, he watched as Slughorn went over to his sideboard and poured himself a large snifter of brandy. Gulping down the glass he poured another and came back to the table.

“Er.. Professor are you okay?” Harry asked cautiously.

Professor Slughorn was sitting at his desk now staring at the remaining potion in front of him. He summoned a large shallow bowl and poured the potion into it. Stirring it with the crystal rod that was attached and muttering a string of spells. After a while he sat back with his fingers on his temples and eyes closed. Blaise threw Harry a worried glance, what was it that Potter had done that had caused the normally affable Professor to act like this?

“Er.. Professor?” Harry tried again.

Slughorn opened his eyes. “Do you have a test subject Mr. Potter?” he asked as he put the potion back into the vial.

“I think so, if you say it’s safe I do”. He replied.

“This is, Mr. Potter. If you have succeeded here..” he trailed off.

“I know, I started out just trying to ease the pain involved but then I got carried away and this was the result”. Blaise was looking between them, what had Potter created?

“I would like to be there, if that is agreeable? I would like to see the result of this myself and a full report”. Harry nodded. “At worst you have created a better version than its predecessor, I would bet it will certainly be pain free. At best.. Well we can only hope”. His eyes were indeed shining with that emotion.

“Thank you, Professor”. I will write that report for you and.. I will ask Re.. my subject about you being there”. Slughorn tapped the vials and certified them.

“Mr. Potter, may I speak to Poppy about gifts? I would like to ask officially, though I would make no claims on your time. I would like the opportunity to work with you and share what I know, more of a partnership”. Professor Slughorn said in a collegial manner.

“I would like that Sir” Harry replied with a small smile. It seemed Horace Slughorn realised Harry was more than a student and he was treating him as an equal! Harry thought maybe he wasn’t so bad after all. “But I’m still not going to any parties” he said with a cheeky grin.

Slughorn laughed loudly “impertinent youth! Off with you! Write your letters and reports, I will see you later”.

They left, Harry levitating the boxes out in front of him. Blaise opening the door for him again. “Well I guess I’ll see you around, Zabini”. Harry said trying to avoid the question he knew was coming he went to move off back to the Hospital Wing.

“Hold on just a second, please” Blaise asked quietly “I would like to know what just went on in there? What potion were you messing around with? The one that had Slughorn all worked up?” He gave Harry a piercing look he wasn’t going to let this one drop.

Harry sighed “Look, I promise I’ll tell you, but, not here” he said tugging his ear, indicating he didn’t want to be overheard. “It’s important please?”

Blaise folded his arms and thought for a moment “Okay, later then. Tonight.”

Harry nodded gratefully, “Do you know the portrait of Barnabus the Barmy on the seventh floor?” Blaise indicated he did “Meet me there tonight at seven thirty? I’ll tell you then”. Blaise stepped closer to Harry, so that they were barely a foot apart. Harry wasn’t intimated but he felt flushed and hot all of a sudden.

“I’ll be there, but Potter, I have a lot of questions” Blaise warned in a low voice, before turning and walking away. Harry watched him go wondering just what he had gotten himself into.

_____________________________________________________________________

Harry had dropped off the potions to the Hospital Wing and keeping the vials of the new and improved potion he headed back up to the Gryffindor dorms. He was hoping he could catch Neville and Ron before dinner. He was in luck, as he stepped out of the bathroom in just jeans, a t-shirt and a green jumper that Mrs. Weasley had made for him, he saw both of them sitting on their beds waiting for him. Saying hello he finished towelling off his hair.

“How was your day in the Hospital Wing mate?” Ron asked.

Harry flopped back on his bed, they still had a little time before dinner started, throwing a muffilito charm at the door, constant vigilance after all, he said “it was exhausting, I made potions all day. Though I had a few surprises for Slughorn”.

“You made potions for the Hospital Wing?” Neville asked “Blimey Harry, I didn’t realise you were that good at potions”. Harry and Ron exchanged a look, Harry hadn’t told anyone other than Ron or the twin about his results. But he wanted to tell Neville.

“Nev, can I show you something in secret?” Harry asked.

Neville glared at him “Of course Harry, you shouldn’t have to ask me to keep your secrets now you know. Marauders honour and all that”.

“You got me there Nev” Harry laughed “Okay I trust you to know what you can and can’t say to people”. Going over to his trunk and accioing his results from the study compartment he handed the sheet of parchment to Neville. Neville opened it and gasped.

“Harry this is amazing! Merlin! You can do anything with this!” Neville exclaimed.

“Yeah” Harry blushed looking down he mumbled “I think Slughorn wants to apprentice me too” both of his friends started shouting in excitement and asking him for details. He filled them in on what he had done and what Slughorn had said about it being more of a partnership.

Neville was excited for him “Harry, this is awesome news! Not just about the potion, which is beyond amazing. But now you can actually talk to someone who’s on your level about potions and things! I know I don’t hold the most intellectual conversations” he said insecurely.

“Nev, mate and you too Ron, listen to me. I don’t need deep intellectual conversations with you. That’s not why you’re my best friends. You always have my back and that’s more important to me in our friendship than being able to discuss the miniscule properties of aconite”. Ron blushed faintly at Harry’s earnest words and Neville looked a little relieved. Harry to release the embarrassment that was rising up, quickly grabbed a piece of parchment to write a letter, Hedwig landed on the window sill and he tied it to her leg watching her fly off.

“Harry there’s another reason why this is good news” said Ron suddenly breaking the silence. “This could land you on a chocolate frog card!” he cried. The boys all laughed at that. Feeling comfortable for a moment as they talked about various things that had happened that day Harry realised he needed to tell them about Zabini. Gathering up his Gryffindor courage he just blurted it all out. He told them both (as if he was telling them both for the first time) about his overheard conversation and what he had done after, the bumping into them in random places and then what had happened the day before with Zabini, what had happened that afternoon and his plans to meet up with him after dinner. Ron understandably was angry.

“What do you mean you’ve been hanging out with slimy snakes?” he growled.

“It’s not really hanging out, we just sort seem to bump into each other, well except for yesterday and he said that was because his mum had raised him that way”. Harry said trying to defend himself from Ron’s ire.

Ron huffed “Yeah, and what’s if that’s what they want you to think? Get you to let your guard down?”

Harry was shaking his head “I don’t think so Ron, my gut tells me that I can trust them. Well maybe them, but him at least, besides I kinda like Zabini, he’s nice”.

Ron’s eyes bulged then “Please tell me you don’t have a crush on him!” Neville threw a reprimanding glare at Ron.

“What?! No! Merlin Ron! No! He’s just easy to be around and it struck me the other day that I don’t actually know all that many people in our year. Names and stuff sure” he said quickly over-riding Ron “but I’m not friends with any of them and maybe it would be nice to get to know more people”.

“Okay I see your point” Ron said calming a little “but snakes Harry?”

Harry shrugged “like I said, Zabini’s interesting and Davis reactions to what I say are funny. Greengrass seems like a bitch though”. Trying to mollify Ron a little. “It’s not like I’m going to start hanging out with _Malfoy_ Ron”.

Ron nodded, “okay, I don’t like it but okay, you’re not gonna make me be friends with them are you?”

“I won’t force you to Ron, but it’d be nice if you could get along if I talk to them occasionally” Harry said relieved Ron was going along with this. Ron grunted his assent, “okay let’s go I’m hungry”.

They got up and headed down to Great Hall they collected Luna on the way who gave Harry a big hug had told him she was proud of him, she knew for sure it work. He quirked an eyebrow at her.

“I have it on good authority” she responded to his amused look “the blithering humdingers told me”. Harry grinned, that was good enough for him.

Ron and Neville trailed behind them for a moment Harry could of sworn he heard Neville hissing at Ron “..work it out for himself Ron!” Glancing back at them they both just smiled and waved at him. Okay something was going on between those two. Harry shrugged, he’d ask them later.

______________________________________________________________-

Blaise was seated at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. Daphne and Tracey either side of him. They were making plans for his birthday. The girls wanted to celebrate and he just wanted it to be over with. He wasn’t looking forward to this particular birthday. The girls knew why and were trying to stop him brooding on it.

“Blaise darling, we could sneak in some food to the nook or we could go for a picnic by the lake. Which do you prefer?” Daphne asked.

He shrugged impassively. Scanning the Gryffindor table he found that patch of messy black hair. His thoughts going over that afternoon, tuning the girls out he ate slowly and thoughtfully. Trying to piece together everything he knew so far about Potter, the puzzle though was far from complete and the picture fuzzy. He wasn’t sure he would ever be able to figure Potter out and that was disconcerting. Feeling eyes on him, he shifted his gaze slightly and saw Weasley giving him a dark look. What is that about he wondered.

Tracey and Daphne had finally had enough of his ignoring them and demanded he give them an answer, he complied to their demands, he had intended to do so all along but he didn’t want to make it easy on them otherwise they’d run all over him all of the time.

“Picnic on the grounds” he told them, “that way we won’t be tempted to study and we can relax. Now if you’ll excuse me I have somewhere I need to be”.

“Blaise?” They asked in unison “where are you going?”

“Perhaps I’ll tell you later if you’re good” he smirked at them. They groaned at that comment, he was never going to tell them. That’s what he said when he was hiding something from them. There was never anything they could do to get him to tell them. He was _very_ good at keeping secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... what did you think? What do you think of my Tracey and Daphne? Have you guys got any guesses about what's going on?
> 
> Also I think that the muggleborn magic at home thing could very well be canon. I mean just read this quote from Philosophers Stone:
> 
> "'You knew,' said Harry. 'You knew I'm a ... a wizard?'  
> 'Knew!' shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. 'Knew! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that ... that school - and came home every holiday with her pockets full of frog-spawn, turning tea-cups into rats."
> 
> Edited 12/03/2017


	9. The Room of Requirement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Blaise meet in the Room of requirement, Blaise finds out more about Harry and another appearance by Dobby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this update didn't go up yesterday like I promised some people!! My computer froze right before I hit the save button on the chapter and I freaked out! I thought I lost everything! Well not everything, just this chapter (all 6600 words of it!). THANK ALL THE GODS FOR AUTOSAVE!! I got up this morning to a rebooted computer and an autosaved document. So relieved. Anywhoo here it is! I hope you enjoy it!

Harry saw Zabini leaving the Great Hall and decided he should probably just follow him now. Clapping Neville on the shoulder and nodding at Ron, who just grunted back in acknowledgement, a frown still on his face, Harry picked up his satchel and took the long way up to the seventh floor. Reaching the corridor with the portrait of the wizard trying to teach trolls how to dance, Harry saw Zabini leaning on the wall. One foot lifted and pressed against it with his arms crossed. Harry thought it was a good pose for him, he looked comfortable. Shaking his head at the errant thought, he walked up to him.

“Thanks for meeting me, just hang on a minute more” Harry said. Getting a raised eyebrow in return, Harry readjusted his bag on his shoulder and walked up to where the door would appear. Pacing back and forth he thought of a neutral, relaxing setting where they could talk and not be overheard by anybody. Stopping he waited for the door to appear. Zabini was watching him with an expectant look on his face. Harry grinned “watch” he said.

The door appeared and Harry opened it letting Zabini go through first. Zabini’s eyebrow was arched at him again as he walked in. Harry shut the door behind him and surveyed the room. It was a smallish room, there was a fireplace (currently lit and warming the room nicely) with a large soft looking rug in front of it, two comfy looking armchairs sat in front of the fireplace with a small tea table in between them. There was a tapestry of a forest setting hanging on the wall in front of the fireplace and the Hogwarts crest hanging above the fire. There were a couple of bookshelves against another wall that were holding a few books. Some of which Harry recognised from the D.A. meetings.

Zabini looked around with interest, taking one of the armchairs he asked “what is this place Potter? How did you find it?”

Harry took the other seat “it’s called the ‘Room of Requirement’ or the ‘Come and Go room’ by the house elves” he explained how the room worked “I was told about it last year by an elf named Dobby”. Suddenly said elf appeared.

“Is Master Harry Potter calling Dobby?” he asked eagerly.

“Oh.. no.. sorry Dobby, I was just explaining to Zabini this room you showed me”. Harry said, surprised Dobby had appeared.

Dobby looked disheartened for a moment, then he looked around and noticed Blaise and the way the room was set up. “Master Harry Potter and his guest be needing refreshments! Dobby is bringing them right away!” and Dobby popped away. Harry sat there looking a little shocked.

“I didn’t think personal house-elves were allowed at school Potter, how’d you get around that?” Blaise asked a little surprised himself.

“He’s not my elf, I sort of freed him a few years ago from Mal.. well a bad family and he’s been working at Hogwarts ever since. He’s a free elf, Dumbledore pays him and everything”. Zabini’s eyebrows rose again. Harry was beginning to believe he did most of his talking with those eyebrows. Answering the look Zabini was giving him with a shrug “he likes me, tried to save my life a couple of times in second year and I had to make him promise to stop. Apparently he thinks I’m better alive even if I’m grievously injured” Harry grinned a little at that memory. Not explaining further as Dobby had reappeared with a tray full of biscuits and little sandwiches as well as a pot of tea and another pot which turned out to be filled with hot chocolate.

“Dobby this looks amazing, thank you” Harry said to the elf.

“It is being no trouble Master Harry Potter, Dobby is happy to do anything for the Great Harry Potter sir, if you be needing anything else please be letting Dobby know” he said with a quick bow and another pop.

Harry blushed a little. “I can’t stop him from calling me things like that though” he said shrugging in embarrassment.

Zabini chuckled “You really don’t like your fame do you?” he asked.

Harry snorted “No. Why should I? I’m famous because everyone thinks I got rid of Voldemort when I was a baby, when really it was my mum. I would give anything to be able to see them. For them to have raised me instead of my Aunt and Uncle”. Harry’s tone had turned sour at the end of that sentence. Blaise noticed.

“You don’t like your muggle relatives?” he asked as he poured himself a cup of tea.

Harry shook his head, grabbing the pot of hot chocolate he poured one for himself, sitting back in the armchair he pulled his legs up underneath him, he curled into the arm of the chair. “More they don’t like me, but that’s a whole different story to the one you wanted to ask me about” his voice closing off. Blaise frowned slightly at the hint that Harry didn’t want to talk about his relatives, he let the subject drop though. He didn’t think they were close enough that he could ask such personal questions and he had a great deal more questions for Potter.

“I did say I wanted to get to know you Potter” Blaise reminded him “however you have piqued my interest about this potion you ‘messed around with’. Would you care to elaborate now?”

Harry chewed his lip, glancing at Blaise he responded, “look, it’s not that I don’t want to trust you, because I feel like I can, but you have to promise you’ll keep this secret. It could affect and could potentially change the lives of so many people and well I don’t want it to get out if I end up being wrong about this”. Blaise’s eyebrows rose higher than Harry had seen them go yet. He wondered idly how high they could go, it might be fun to see.

Blaise was silent for a moment, changing people’s lives? What could Potter have been messing with? Looking Harry over, he eventually spoke in his low modulated tone, “Potter, I will promise to keep your secrets and your confidences unless it means it will cause harm to someone I care about”.

Harry nodded he could accept that, sucking in a breath he started “I was working with the Wolfsbane Potion, I haven’t read anything on anybody trying to improve the potion since Damocles made it. I guess everyone thought that it was enough but it’s really not. At first I just wanted to make the potion less painful and try to limit it to one dose instead of seven. As the current potion needs to be taken for a week before hand and it’s useless if you miss a day and it only affects the mind and not the body. Plus, it’s so expensive and a lot of werewolves are skint because of the prejudice and laws against them. I wanted to see if I could make it cheaper too” Blaise nodded, he knew that werewolves were constantly out of work, Professor Lupin their third year teacher had been one and was forced to leave because of his condition. It was a pity though, he was the best teacher they had had for Defense. Harry went on “Anyway, once I started brewing I just sort of got caught up and was thinking that what if instead of using aconite I used something else from the Ranunculaceae family? That’s when I remembered that Hippocrates used white hellebore in his purging potions. There were a few other changes that I made as well I.. well I’m getting off track” Harry said awkwardly, looking down into his hot chocolate. “When I finished the potion I cast a few charms and spells and I.. I er.. _happened_ to have some werewolf blood and dropped some potion on it” he said quickly, Blaise’s eyebrows raising again, how did Potter get his hands on _werewolf_ blood? “The blood was completely clear of the lycanthropy virus afterwards and I knew I had _something_. I showed it to Slughorn to see if he would approve it being used on a real person. He thinks it will work, well you were there, at the very least it will be a less painful transformation”. He finished all in a rush and looked up at Blaise through his long fringe waiting for him to say something, looking anxious about Blaise’s reaction.

Blaise was sitting there frozen. Potter was claiming he might have made a cure for _lycanthropy!_ If he hadn’t seen Slughorn’s reaction for himself he wouldn’t have believed it. Sucking in air when he realised he had been holding his breath. He replied “Potter.. this is.. this could be revolutionary! Do you have any idea about the implications this could have on society?”

“Um no? I hadn’t really thought about that, I mean lycanthropy is a virus, like the flu. A really bad flu” Harry replied “I just wanted to help Re.. people so that they wouldn’t be ostracised for being sick”.

Blaise shook his head “Potter, if you really did develop a cure that would change everything for the magical community. Hell, it could change the war that’s coming against You-Know-Who”.

Harry looked up at him sharply then. “What? How?”

Blaise stared at him incredulously, Potter really had no clue “Potter, the majority of the werewolves who stand with Voldemort only stand with him because he promises them better terms under his rule. The magical communities, particularly in Britain, have so many laws against werewolves that their everyday life is restricted in many ways and there are no laws in place to help them and almost no-one would anyway. If you really have done what you say you did, many of those same werewolves would be beating at your door for a cure. Not only would they be able to live normal wizarding lives they wouldn’t face anymore bigotry and wouldn’t have any laws against them holding jobs or inheritance. You could cut away a huge chunk of his fear-mongering tactics as well as some of his power base.” Blaise explained, taking a sip of tea he continued “Not only that I think You-Know-Who doesn’t actually plan on keeping his promises, not if he holds true to the pureblood propaganda he spouts. He would see them as below him. Once done with the muggles and muggle born he would turn on them too, some of them are bound to realise that”.

Harry blinked at Blaise, “That’s.. kinda awesome” he said with a grin. “How do you know all that stuff?” he asked curiously.

“It’s politics Potter, it’s mother’s milk to a Slytherin” Blaise said with a pointy smile.

Harry laughed “and here I thought politics was boring”

“Sometimes it is tedious, it’s a long game to play, but worthwhile if you do it right”. Blaise replied setting down his teacup.

Harry paused for a moment, suddenly looking resigned and tense. “Is that what this is? Are you only talking to me to play your game?”

Blaise looked at him abruptly, seeing the hurt and insecurity on Harry’s face he replied in a low reassuring voice “No. No, I talk to you because you intrigue me. You are a very interesting person Potter and I don’t mean the fame. I don’t find very many people interesting”.

Harry looked up at him through his fringe, seeing the sincerity in Blaise’s eyes he nodded slowly. “okay, good, um.. sorry it’s just I get so many people wanting to ‘get to know me’ when it’s really ‘Harry Potter – the boy-who-lived or the-chosen-one’ they want to get to know. Hardly anyone wants to know the real me”. He finished quietly.

Blaise hummed in acknowledgement. “I can understand that, Potter” he replied.

There was a bit of awkward silence for a moment, so Harry reached for a biscuit saying “so instead of just getting to know me, perhaps I can get to know you as well?” he asked.

Blaise nodded “that seems fair question for a question then?”

“How very Slytherin of you, though I think you owe me a couple of questions to start with” Harry replied.

Blaise smirked “Very well then” gesturing for Harry to ask.

“What do you do for fun?”

Blaise blinked, he hadn’t been expecting Potter to ask that, “I’m not sure if you would classify it as fun but I rather like hunting for objects that have fallen out of knowledge. I enjoy myths, folklore and legends. I generally read and make notes about objects that are mentioned but are not known to man or wizardkind now. One day, I would rather like to turn it into a professional hobby and look into some of the leads I have about various artefacts”.

“Like Indiana Jones! Except probably without the Nazi’s” Harry exclaimed with a smile.

“Who? And the what?” Blaise asked in confusion.

“You’ve never heard of Indiana Jones? Oh, right, you’re a pureblood, you’ve probably never seen a muggle movie before” Blaise nodded in confirmation urging Harry to explain “He’s a fictional muggle movie character, he’s an archaeologist and a professor who tracks down ancient relics to put in museums. He’s always getting into trouble though” Harry said with a grin. “Like when he was hunting for the Ark of the Covenant he got caught up with Nazi soldiers and had to fight a lot of bad guys to stop them from getting their hands on it. The Nazi’s were this German supremacist group, they believed they were right and tried to conquer the world for their leader. He nearly succeeded to. Hitler is to muggles sorta like what Voldemort is to the wizarding world, he killed millions of people because he didn’t like them. Indiana Jones was my favourite movie character growing up because he was really cool and strong, one of my teachers had an obsession with him and would show us the movies if we behaved in class”.

Blaise considered this “I suppose that does somewhat fit the description of what I want to do. Though as you said, without fighting off ‘bad guys’ and getting into trouble” he said with a frown. “I did not realise muggles had wars on such a scale” he replied hesitantly.

Harry shrugged “people are people, there’s always someone who thinks they know better and uses their power, whatever it is, to control you or others”.

“What was this Hitler’s prejudice? You said he killed those he didn’t like? What didn’t he like?” Blaise asked curiously.

“He didn’t like people who practiced Judasim because he thought their race was responsible for the first World War, and he believed that certain humans were superior to all others and he wanted the human race to reflect that. He only liked people with blond hair, light eyes and tall of stature, everyone else…” Harry shrugged again, Blaise was shocked by this. Refilling his tea for something to do, he refilled Potters chocolate as well. “Anyway, I’m pretty sure we didn’t come here to talk about a long dead dictator” Harry said with a small grin. “Do you have a lot of family?”

Blaise hummed for a moment, getting his thoughts back in order. He _had_ expected this question. “I have quite a large family on my father’s side, he was Italian you see. One of six, I’m not particularly close to any of them excepting my grandparents. I see the rest at formal family events once every couple of years or so. From my Mother’s side there is an uncle his wife and their daughter Ziva. She’s a year older than me and we are quite close. I would stay with them whenever Mother would go on a honeymoon and I visit them for a few weeks every summer. Of course as you heard on the train I have had quite a number of stepfathers”. Blaise said challengingly, daring Harry to accuse or interrogate him on the subject like so many others.

Harry offered a small smile of apology “I’m sorry I didn’t mean my question like that, I..er.. well I don’t have any family of my own, everyone knows about my parents, and my godfather died at the end of last year. The Dursleys are barely worth mentioning. I like hearing about other people’s families, it didn’t occur to me that you probably get that question a lot huh? I’m sorry”.

Blaise nodded curtly in acceptance, “Let’s say I can relate a little to what you said before about why people talk to you”.

Harry nodded “Your turn”.

“Why was Weasley glaring at me during dinner?” he asked so they could get off the topic of families, Potter wasn’t the only one uncomfortable discussing that.

Harry winced “sorry about that, I told him and Neville that I was meeting you and what happened yesterday and this afternoon. Ron’s a bit too caught up in the while Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry too much to really think past it. He’s not particularly happy about the fact I was meeting you and that we hung out yesterday”.

Blaise looked a little perturbed “So is this the last time we are going to ‘hang out’ as you say?”

Harry shook his head, “Well _I_ hope not at least” he said insecurely “I’d like to get to know you better too, I told Ron that and he said he wasn’t going to be difficult about it. Still I wouldn’t expect him to be friendly for a while”.

“I’m not hoping to get ‘friendly’ with Weasley, Potter”. Blaise replied, shrugging nonchalantly “I believe it’s your turn”.

“Okay um, which Quidditch team do you support?” Blaise laughed softly, answering him they traded back and forth small inane questions for a while, favourite teachers (Lupin for Harry, Vector for Blaise), they spoke about favourite foods various likes and dislikes and Harry eagerly asked Blaise about all the places he had been on vacation before.

Blaise was just finishing up about the time he had been skiing in Sweden when he asked “Have you never been on vacation Potter?”

Harry shook his head “Never, the Dursleys have gone a few times but I was always left with Mrs. Figg, that was like a vacation though, peaceful at least, even though she has way too many cats” he laughed softly in a way that meant he wasn’t laughing out on enjoyment. Realising what he had just revealed Harry looked away.

Blaise leaned forward in his seat towards Harry, “Potter” he said softly “This is the second time you’ve mentioned to me tonight that your relatives are less than pleasant”.

Harry shrugged deciding to tell Zabini what he had told Ron and Hermione back in first year. “They never wanted me and they don’t like magic, I’m used to it” he said in a flat voice that told Zabini to drop it.

Blaise’s face twisted into a frown. It was obvious Harry was holding back. He was shifting around in his seat, Blaise knew though if he pushed now on this line of enquiry Potter would probably run off.

“Right, well if you ever want to tell me about it, you have my promise already” he said instead. Harry visibly relaxed when he saw Blaise wasn’t going to push him for more. “I believe it’s my question now, why didn’t you ever bond with the elf you freed?”

“I.. I dunno, I was twelve, it was second year. I didn’t even know about house-elves before I met Dobby and he seemed so happy to be free of the Malfoys that I guess I never thought about what he would do after. I found out in fourth year that he was working here at Hogwarts”. Harry replied taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

“He was a Malfoy elf? You said he’s still free but that he calls you Master?” Blaise enquired further.

“Yeah.. I probably shouldn’t have said that. Lucius Malfoy isn’t the nicest guy you know, he used to beat Dobby, made him iron his hands and things as punishment. But your point?” Harry said unsure of where Blaise was going with this.

Blaise shrugged leaning back in his chair he responded “I think he’s probably waiting for you to ask him. All house-elves want to bonded to wizards”.

Harry looks at him still uncertain “Why do you say that? Maybe Dobby just likes being free?”

Blaise lifted a shoulder “Maybe he does, it’s unlikely though given the reasons why house-elves bond to wizards in the first place”. Harry looked at him questions written all over his face. “Potter for someone who got twelve outstandings on their OWL exams you are remarkably dense about wizarding customs and law” Blaise replied.

“Yeah well, between studying for those twelve subjects extensively, quidditch, detentions and almost getting killed every year I haven’t really had a lot of time to look into anything else” Harry said brashly “what do you know about house-elves?”

Blaise raised a brow at the ‘killed every year’ remark but answered Harry’s question. “House-elves bond with wizards for a few reasons; one protection from predators and other species, they are remarkably weak willed when it comes to themselves and only stand up in defence of others. Two it increases their own magic, and three it extends their lifespan. I don’t really know how those last two happen only that they do”.

“Oh” Harry said softly “Do you think I should ask him then? I mean, if it helps him then I’ll do it, I didn’t realise what would happen when I freed him”.

“It’s your decision Potter, I’m just telling you what I know” Blaise replied.

Harry bit his lip, Blaise took a hasty sip of his tea, ‘fuck’ he thought ‘Potter looks good like that’. The picture in front of Blaise was Harry curled up in the armchair, hands wrapped around his mug. Firelight glinting off his glasses, skin and his ebony hair, lower lip slightly swollen and red from where he had bitten it. Blaise thought he looked very attractive. He wondered where that thought had come from, he wasn’t usually attracted to people like this, sure he noticed if someone was good-looking or not. But nothing like the feeling he was feeling now. ‘Is it because I’m getting closer to my birthday?’ he wondered. Shaking his head slightly he pushed that thought aside. Even if that was the reason there’s no way it would be Potter. Potter was a powerful wizard, Potter wouldn’t need him. It seemed in the time Blaise was thinking, Potter had come to a decision.

“Dobby? Dobby would you come here for a moment?” Harry called.

“Dobby is here, Master Harry Potter sir, is there something the Great Harry Potter is needing?” Dobby asked rapturously.

“Dobby, Zabini here just told me why house-elves bond to wizards. He said it was for protection and extending your health and magic. Is that true?” Harry asked the elf.

“It is being true Harry Potter sir”.

“Well I was wondering, why you have remained free then?” Harry enquired.

Dobby looked down “Dobby is waiting for Dobby’s hero to ask Dobby, Dobby does not want to work for anybody else. So Dobby is not taking a bond”. Harry looked over at Blaise who looked both smug and amused. Harry stuck his tongue out at him, childish yes, but it had the benefit of changing Blaise’s look to one of surprise and amusement instead.

Turning back to Dobby Harry asked him “Are you waiting for me to ask Dobby? I’m a bit daft apparently and I didn’t know that you were waiting for me but if that’s what you want then would you like to bond with me?”.

“Oh yes Master Harry Potter sir! Yes please! Dobby has been waiting and waiting! Dobby never thought you would ask but Harry Potter did! Harry Potter is such a great wizard and so kind!” Dobby held his hands out to Harry. Harry looked quickly at Blaise who gestured for him to take Dobby’s hands. Harry did so.

“er.. Dobby I’m not really sure what to do..” Harry said nervously.

“It’s alright Potter, I do, just say what I say when it’s your turn” Zabini said.

Harry acknowledged Zabini with a quick nod, turning back to Dobby, Dobby sank to his knees in front of Harry and said “Dobby promises his magic and his life to Harry Potter in faithfulness and Dobby shall keep his secrets and serve Harry Potter in all things he is being needing”.

“Okay Potter, repeat after me “I Harry Potter, swear to take Dobby as my vassal and protect him as needed”. Blaise said quietly.

Harry repeated that and then went on “I promise to be worthy of Dobby’s trust and faithfulness and welcome him as part of my family where he will be treated with respect and care”. There was a soft golden glow that enveloped the two of them and when it faded Dobby burst into tears and flung his arms around Harry. Harry looked a little uncomfortable at the attention and looked awkwardly at Blaise. Pushing Dobby back gently Harry got him to stop crying. “Alright Dobby, we are going to need to talk about things later but first rule is you call me Harry okay? No more ‘Master Harry Potter’ or ‘sir’ or ‘the great and noble Harry Potter’ okay?” Dobby started to protest that he would need to call him those things sometimes. Harry looked hard at Dobby and opened his mouth to speak.

“If I might say something Potter” Blaise cut in, taking a sip of his tea.

“What?” Harry snapped.

“There are times when Dobby will need to call you Master or Sir as a sign of respect. For instance what if there was someone at your house that you needed to impress? Or if you were out in public? Or if Dobby was greeting guests? These are all times when Dobby should call you Master Potter or something else as it shows your importance. He is your vassal after all as much as you acknowledge him as family. It’s a Slytherin political thing to think, but it is none the less true”. Blaise told him.

Harry thought it over for a minute “okay you might be right. Well Dobby, use your judgement on when you need to address me formally, but informally in front of family, friends or when it’s just you and me you call me Harry okay?” Harry said firmly not taking no for an answer.

“Dobby can be doing this Mas.. Harry. Dobby is very happy, is there something Dobby can be doing now for Harry?” Dobby asked hopefully.

“Um.. I’m not sure Dobby, do you think you could clean up Grimmauld Place a bit? It’s not exactly nice and are you able to keep Kreacher in line and make him help you?” Harry asked.

“Dobby can be doing that if you is making Dobby your head elf of Grimmauld Place Harry Potter sir. Oops! Bad Dobby!” Dobby tried to throw himself into the fireplace but Harry’s seeker reflexes and his knowledge of Dobby meant he was ready for something like this.

“Right second rule Dobby, you are _absolutely forbidden_ to punish yourself. There is no need, I understand it might take a while for us to get comfortable okay?” Harry said sternly. “Now” he went on in a lighter tone “I make you my head elf of Grimmauld Place. Kreacher!” Harry called and the other older elf appeared. “You are to go with Dobby to Grimmauld Place, you will talk to no-one and be overheard by no-one except myself and Dobby and you will take no orders from anyone but myself or Dobby as he is your head elf” Harry said coldly.

Dobby’s eyes had filled with tears at Harry’s order not to punish himself. He now snapped to attention. “We is going now Harry, Grimmauld Place will be clean soon. If Dobby is be having questions about what Harry want’s done what should Dobby be doing?”

Harry thought for a moment “Write whatever it is down and have Hedwig deliver it to me, I’ll respond within the day if I can. Dobby, Kreacher may be seen at Grimmauld Place by the Order. But can you stay hidden? And let’s keep the fact you’re bonded to me from Dumbledore okay? I’ll tell him sometime. But I would rather they not know about you just yet”. Harry asked with a quick glance out the corner of his eye at Blaise.

“Dobby is doing that Harry, Dobby is very good at not being seen”. Dobby said proudly.

“Okay Dobby, then off you go, I’ll talk to you soon”. Harry said sitting back in the armchair once more.

Dobby turned to Kreacher and said “come on then Kreacher, we is having work to do!” and the two of them popped away.

“Umm can you act like you didn’t hear that last bit?” Harry asked nervously.

“The bit about an Order? Or the part where you don’t trust Dumbledore?” Blaise asked intuitively.

Harry winced “Both?”

Blaise set his tea cup down with a sigh “I have told you Potter I believe this will be for the fourth time now, I won’t tell anyone anything about what we discuss”.

“I’m sorry Zabini, it’s just I’m a little nervous, I’ve told you quite a lot about myself in a very short amount of time, more than I’ve ever told anyone all at once before. It’s alarming how open I’ve been with you”.

“On the contrary Potter, I feel as you haven’t told me a great deal. I find myself with more and more questions to ask you with every conversation. You’re very private” holding up his hand to placate Harry “I do not mean any offense, I am only telling you my view of things and I do not begrudge you your privacy. I do however look forward to the day when I know more about you, that will not be tonight though. Or perhaps even very soon. But I would like to be friends, good friends even”. Blaise said openly.

“Why?” the question came out whispered and shaky.

Blaise took his time answering, knowing it was important “A few reasons, you are amusing both in your naivety and your wit. You are intelligent which means our conversations will never be dull, you seem to realise that companionship does not always involve talking. You are loyal, brave and compassionate. All of this tells me you will be a great and true friend and I am low on true friends myself. It would be a pleasure to get to know you better and to count you as a such” Blaise said sincerely.

Harry was blushing, “I’d like to count you as a friend too” he said fidgeting he pulled out his wand and cast a tempus, it was fifteen minutes until curfew. Not meeting Blaise’s eyes as his cheeks were still flaming he stood, “we should probably get going, I still have some study I need to do tonight and you don’t want to get caught by Filch” fidgeting with his sleeve he picked up his satchel and slung it over his shoulder.

“Perhaps we could study together sometime this weekend Potter? I have yet to complete the potions essay for Slughorn and would welcome the input of the man who cured lycanthropy” Blaise teased trying to ease Potter’s nerves somewhat.

Harry took the olive branch smiling genuinely he replied “Sure thing, it’ll have to be Sunday though, I’ve got quidditch practice tomorrow and I need to really put the team through their paces. My chasers aren’t as cohesive as I’d like them to be and I need to spend some time with the Mar.. with Ron, Neville and Luna tomorrow” he said as they walked out of the room and fell into step beside each other.

“That’s fine Potter, I have plans with Daphne and Tracey tomorrow as it is”. Blaise replied.

“Oh?” Harry questioned.

“Yes, it’s my birthday and they insist on having a picnic”. Blaise told him.

“Oh! Well Happy Birthday!” Harry said anxiously. Should he get Zabini a present? They were friends now weren’t they? Going over in his mind what he had in his trunk he thought he might have a book on muggle history he thought Zabini might like, he’d have to check.

Zabini chuckled “Thank you” they reached the entrance to the hidden passageway that would instantly take you down to a corridor just off the Entrance Hall. Harry stopped and Zabini paused after a moment of walking on. Turning around he gave Harry a confused look. Harry was wearing one of his own.

“Aren’t you going to use that?” Harry asked waving his hand at the mirror hanging on the wall. Zabini glanced at the mirror.

“No? Why? Do I need to?” he asked one hand going to check his tie and then smoothing his already immaculate jumper.

Harry started laughing, “you mean you don’t know?” Sobering and remembering the only reason _he_ knew was because of the Marauders Map he grabbed Zabini’s hand and dragged him towards the mirror. “Come on, I’ll show you something cool”. Walking up to the mirror he stated the password “ _speculum in porta_ _”_ He put his hand on the mirror and felt it give, stepping through he pulled Zabini in behind him. They were standing in a very small dark room. Barely big enough for the two of them, Harry could feel the taller boy pressed up behind him. Overhead a four branch chandelier flickered into life.

“What is this Potter?” Zabini asked softly, his breath washing over the back of Harry’s neck causing him to shiver.

“It’s a secret passageway duh, now shush” Harry replied saying the next incantation “ _visus patet_ ” the wall in front and behind them went clear so that you could see through. “Don’t worry no-one can see us, it’s just for us to see if anyone is coming. Pressing his nose against the wall he looked both ways up and down the corridor seeing no-one he stuck his head out and took another glance. Satisfied there was no-one there he walked through, he had not yet let go of Blaise’s hand so as he stepped into the corridor he again pulled Blaise through. Blaise came out and stumbled slightly at the difference in floor height. Harry steadied him and then realising he was still holding onto Blaise’s hand he let go quickly. “Well here we are, if you go that way you come out to the entrance hall. That way is old unused classrooms, you know there are a lot of unused classrooms here” Harry said thoughtfully.  

Blaise however was stunned, “how do you know all these things about the castle Potter? The nook? The room? and now this? It can’t all be because house-elves told you”.

Harry tapped the side of his nose “I have my ways” he said mischievously “one day I might let you in on my secret”.

Blaise laughed “okay Potter, have it your way” turning to go he said “I’ll owl you about Sunday”. Harry nodded Blaise started walking away “Right, night then Potter”.

“Night Zabini” Harry called back. Turning back to the mirror he repeated the phrases and went back up to the seventh floor corridor and towards the Gryffindor boys dormitories.

______________________________________________________________________________

Harry entered the boys dormitories after bypassing a studying Hermione in the common room. Ron and Neville were both there, Neville was looking after his Mimbulus Mimbletonia and Ron was flipping through an old quidditch mag.

“Hey guys, how’s it going?” Harry asked setting his bag down on the floor next to his bed.

“Good mate, my Mimbulus is growing again” Neville said happily.

“That’s er.. good mate. Just make sure it doesn’t explode again yeah?” Harry joked. Neville chuckled.

“You were gone a while, so how was making _friends_ with the _Slytherin?_ ” asked Ron tightly.

Harry looked at him sharply “Good actually, Zabini’s interesting”. Harry recounted some of the less personal things they had spoken about and told them about Blaise’s theory about what could happen if he had made a cure, and what might happen anyway even if he just made the potion better and cheaper.

Neville looked thoughtful “He has a point Harry, that could very well happen, I mean yeah there are still some bad werewolves like that Greyback who like killing and are just generally terrible, but there are wizards like that too. Some like Greyback will probably still follow V-V-Voldemort because they agree with him or they want too but I bet a lot more would turn away from him”.

Ron was nodding along “Right now, a lot of them probably feel they don’t have a choice, this could be the chance they need to get out from under him. Voldemort wouldn’t care about them as anything other than a number and really he probably plans on getting rid of them one day anyway, werewolves are generally considered lower than muggleborns in wizarding society”.

“Zabini said that too” Harry acknowledged “Well I suppose we are just going to have to wait and see, hopefully Remus will want to try it”. Harry sat down on his bed “oh and I kinda sorta bonded with Dobby”.

Ron snorted “about bloody time, that elf’s been hinting at you for ages mate, how did that happen?” Harry explained and Ron nodded “I’m sorry mate, I didn’t realise you didn’t know about why house-elves bonded. I tried to explain it to Hermione once but she dismissed what I was saying, she reckoned it couldn’t be true, but come to think of it you weren’t there, if you were I might of avoided that speech”.

Harry looked down “have you seen her today?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah” Ron said heavily “She’s in a pretty big snit. Says she’s not going to apologise and that she was only doing what’s in your best interest. I tried to talk her round but..” he trailed off.

“I’m sorry Ron, I don’t want to come between you guys, but I can’t, I can’t have her running my life any longer. I’m not a kid and I just..” Harry said miserably.

Ron sat up on his bed now facing Harry, ”it’s okay mate, I get it, to tell you the truth I’m not sure I really like her, like her that way anymore either. I didn’t realise how bigoted she was about some of the wizarding traditions or at least how she just doesn’t seem to care. I mean, I know my family isn’t very traditional but that stuffs still important to us too”.

Harry smiled weakly at him “Thanks Ron”

Neville broke the uncomfortable silence then “So are you meeting Zabini again?” he asked to change the topic.

Harry looked at him “yeah, on Sunday sometime, he wants a hand with his potions essay so I’m going to study with him for a bit”. Ron got that pained look on his face again. Harry noticed and said “it’s only going to be for a few hours Ron, and besides it will give me a chance to get some extra studying done. We have all day together tomorrow with Quidditch practice and then a Marauders meeting in the afternoon, plus we gotta get some studying done tomorrow as well. I promise though on Sunday there will be time for chess and fun only us, remember just ‘cause I’m making a new friend doesn’t mean I’m forgetting about my best ones besides, if I’m studying with Zabini it’s less study I’ll do around you” he said with a smile.

Ron was nodding along and grinned at the last sentence. “You got it all worked out huh?” he said ruffling Harry’s hair as he got up. Just then Seamus and Dean walked in and they all got ready for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! I'd love to know what you think!
> 
> Edited 12/03/2017


	10. An Unexpected Demand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains, Blaise's birthday, a meeting with Dumbledore, quidditch practice and animagus training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of the recognisable characters are mine, I'm just playing in Rowling's playground. Also this is my first fic so be gentle on me I implore you. Constructive criticism would be welcomed. Also I'll add more tags and warnings or whatever as it becomes relevant, let me know if you think I should add a particular one.

That morning Harry woke up in a sweat, panting he pulled back his curtains needing air. Ron was pulling on his shoes when he looked over at Harry. Giving Harry a concerned look he asked “nightmare or vision?”

Harry glanced up, taking a large gulp of air he responded “nightmare”.

Ron winced sympathetically “That’s what nearly every night this month?” Harry nodded (it was really nearly every night since the fourth tournament Harry could probably count on his hands how many nights he had slept through without disturbance. Harry hadn’t told that to Ron he didn’t want to worry the red head, but thanks to Ron’s new found observation hobby it was getting harder to hide the signs of his sleepless nights) getting his breathing under control he tried to smile at Ron. “Maybe you should talk to Madame Pomfrey about it mate, she might be able to give you some dreamless sleep at least?” Ron said clearly not buying it.

Harry shook his head “No, it’s addictive, I won’t be able to take it all the time, I’m fine. Really, it’s not a big deal”.

Ron looked unconvinced “I won’t bug you about it mate, but I’m here if you want to talk and please think about talking to Madame Pomfrey at least. She might know of something that can help. Anyway I was about to wake you. It’s almost time for breakfast”. Harry nodded and gathered what he needed for the bathroom. Walking out awake and refreshed twenty minutes later, Harry, Ron and Neville went down to breakfast. Hermione and Ginny were sitting down one end of the table, Ginny throwing looks at Harry that he couldn’t decipher. Shrugging inwardly he sat down and started eating. Luna joined them when she walked in.

“Good morning, lovely day today isn’t it?” she hummed at them.

“Hey Luna, yeah it is. You still right for this afternoon?” Harry asked

“Oh yes, this morning I’m going to go for a walk in the forest and visit the threstrals. I think one of them is pregnant, it’s ever so interesting” she replied.

Trying not to think about what a skeletal horse would look like pregnant Harry continued eating his breakfast. “Well Ron and I have Quidditch practice until lunch, Nev what are you going to do this morning?”

“I was going to do some work in the greenhouses for Professor Sprout, she’s been letting me help her this year and she’s expecting a new shipment of plants today” Neville answered eagerly.

“Sounds like you’ll have fun mate” said Ron around a mouthful of bacon. They talked for a while longer about what they hoped to achieve this afternoon. An owl arrived for Harry, he fed it a piece of sausage and removed the thick letter. It was from Fleur. Smiling he tucked the letter inside his satchel. He would reply to it later when he had time. Finishing breakfast Harry and Ron left to get ready for Quidditch practice. They made their way back up to the dorms to grab their Quidditch gear, when they were there Harry remembered what Blaise had said last night. Noticing Ron was busy untangling the ties on his pads, Harry went into his trunk, selecting the library compartment he started browsing the shelves. Spotting the book he was after (The Rise and Fall of the Third Reich by William L. Shirer, it was a book he had borrowed from the library in Little Whinging once and forgotten to return) he spelled the book clean and changed the trunk to his study compartment. Making a note to have a replacement book sent to the library (maybe a task for Dobby?) he erased all the marks from the book and wrapped it in some packaging paper he had in a drawer. Taking another piece of parchment he penned a short note.

Climbing back out of the trunk he saw Hedwig waiting for him. Grabbing some owl treats from the bedside table he went over to her. “You’re such a clever girl aren’t you? This is for Blaise Zabini, he’s in Slytherin, find him after breakfast okay?” giving her the treats he tied the package to her leg. She butted her head against his palm and took off to find the recipient.

Ron was watching him “what was that about?” he asked.

Harry turned and starting pulling on his Quidditch armour, “It’s Zabini’s birthday today, he told me last night. I happened to have an old book I thought he might find interesting, I didn’t need it anymore so I thought I’d give it to him. It’s no big deal” Harry said moving on to tie his leather gauntlets to his forearms. Ron snorted but accepted it. They set off for the Quidditch Pitch.

Blaise woke that morning to his mother’s owl. It bore a large gift and a letter. Filling a glass on his bedside table, the owl took a long drink and Blaise directed it to the owlery where it could sleep off the long journey. Deciding to dress first he made his way to the bathroom for his morning routine. Sitting back on his bed the other boys were waking, he received packages of various sweets and school supplies from his dorm mates. Thanking them he opened the letter from his mother.

_My Darling Blaise,_

_Today is your seventeenth birthday and I know you must be nervous. Please remember to relax and have some fun today. You weren’t born until 10.30pm after all. I won’t lie to you my darling, it will hurt but it won’t last long and tomorrow when you wake you will be able to find your mate! I realise this may also be causing you distress but don’t worry, I know that whoever your soulmate is, they will be a wonderful person who will love you as deeply as you love them, as much as I loved your father and as much as he loved me._

_Happy Birthday darling_

_Love always_

_Mother_

She had gotten him a new cloak for the coming winter. It was a beautiful black with a soft charcoal fur lining. It had subtle black silk embroidery along the edges of the robe and a deep hood. It was charmed to repel wind, rain and snow. There was a set of matching gloves charmed for warmth. He smiled, his mother had great taste and knew what he liked. He placed the gloves in his pocket and placed the cloak in his magically extended satchel, he would need them later when he and the girls went for their picnic. Stretching he left the boys dorm, Daphne and Tracey met him in the common room Daphne had a basket which she would not let him look in and Tracey had a blanket folded over her arm. Giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek each they handed him their gifts. They had each brought him a book, Daphne’s was on obscure Roman Gods and Tracey’s was about the indigenous wizarding tribes of Australia. He thanked them both; he had neither of these books in his ever growing collection and knew that their choices were reflections on how well they knew him. Not many people knew Blaise’s passion for history, though he had many acquaintances he did not have many good friends. He preferred meaningful relationships over fleeting friendships and Tracey and Daphne were the two people who weren’t family that he was closest to. Tucking his gifts into his bag they went to breakfast, he would read them later. After they ate Tracey conjured a basket and they filled it with fruit, toast and pitchers of juice to keep for the picnic. Daphne placed cooling charms whilst Blaise shot a stasis spell at it to keep it fresh until lunchtime.

“You know” Daphne sighed “this would be so much easier if we knew where the kitchens were”.

“I’ll bet you ten galleons Potter knows where they are” replied Tracey, Blaise started at the mention of Potter.

“Oh Trace, come off it. How would Potter know where the kitchens are?” Daphne exclaimed as they moved off towards the grounds “and is this a part of your whole Potter is a Slytherin theory?” she mocked.

“Hmmm, no I don’t think it’s a Slytherin thing to know where the kitchens are, after all we don’t and our parents don’t. I just mean he knew about the nook why not the kitchens?” Tracey teased back.

Daphne gave her an amused look “well I’ll take that bet and your money Tracey. Now we just need to figure out how to ask him”. They were tossing ideas back and forth while they walked over towards a spot on the grounds near the Quidditch Pitch on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. They could lean against the thick trunks of the trees and they had a lovely view of the castle and the grounds. Blaise putting the basket from breakfast on the ground took the blanket from Tracey placing an enlarging spell on the blanket they spread it out so it covered a fair sized area. They would be able to stretch out and move about on the rug quite comfortably.

He spoke up then, interrupting their newest idea to wrest the information from Potter “we could just ask him tomorrow” the girls both stared at him.

Daphne recovered the quickest and asked him tetchily “what do you mean ask him tomorrow?”

“I invited him to study with me tomorrow, I wanted his advice on the potions assignment. He agreed to it, I’m yet to owl him with a time though” Daphne was gaping at him. “You do not have to present if you don’t want to be” it was amusing Blaise thought, he had never made her speechless before. Tapping her jaw with his fingers he closed her mouth with a grin.

Tracey had arranged her scattered thoughts and was now pelting him with questions “What do you mean input on the potions assignment? Potter can’t be so good at potions you want _his_ help, when did you ask him? How did you meet him to ask him? Was that who you were with last night and the afternoon before?” Blaise was holding up his hands with a pleading look on his face to try and halt her flow of questions when a beautiful white snowy owl swooped gracefully down in front of him. “That’s Potter’s owl” Tracey said both accusingly and worshipfully “she’s so beautiful, I’ve always wanted to see her up close”.

Hedwig preened as if she understood Tracey, then giving a soft hoot hopped closer to Blaise. He noticed the package tied around her leg. Untying it he spoke to her “would you wait for a moment? I may have a letter to send back to your master” hooting again she fluttered into the tree above them. Tracey was watching her with avid eyes, Daphne’s sharp eyes however, were on the parcel Blaise had received. Opening it he felt that it was a book and he read the note on top:

 

_Zabini,_

_You said you were interested in history, this book is a detailed journalistic account of the muggle dictator and war we were discussing last night. I thought you might like to know more._

_Happy Birthday  
HP_

 

Arching his eyebrows he turned the book over to read the back cover. He flipped it open to read the inside jacket as well. The book was in remarkable condition and Potter had obviously taken it from his personal collection as he had very little notice about Blaise’s birthday. That made the gift even better in Blaise’s eyes. One Potter had bothered to get him a gift at all when they had only had a few (albeit long) conversations previously. Two he had given something of his own to Blaise and three it was something he thought Blaise would _enjoy,_ a history book; on a subject Blaise had shown an interest in. Blaise was very surprised. Daphne made an impatient noise and Blaise knew he had some explaining to do. So he told Daphne and Tracey that he had ‘run in’ to Potter Thursday evening and then again Friday afternoon. He told them Potter had been making potions for the hospital wing (but not about the Wolfsbane) and that he had spent the previous evening with him as well.

“Daphne, I rather think that Tracey will win that bet. Potter showed me an amazing room that you will have to see to believe and also a secret passageway that takes you immediately from the seventh floor to the entrance hall” Blaise smirked, Tracey high fived him with a laugh.

Daphne harrumphed “that doesn’t prove anything Blaise and you know it. So what are we going to become friends with Potter now are we? You realise that will destroy our neutrality. I don’t think this is a wise idea Blaise”.

“ _You_ don’t have to befriend him, I however would like to get to know him better, he is.. interesting” Blaise said turning the book over in his hands a few times. “The nook is secret, we can meet him there, he already knows about it so we won’t be giving anything away, besides Tracey wants to interrogate him” he said looking in the dark haired girls direction.

Tracey was nodding so fast her ponytail was flipping “very true Blaise, I do have a lot of questions for Potter, he is much more _interesting_ as you say than we gave him credit for”.

Daphne sighed in a very put upon matter “I’m outnumbered it seems, go on then. Invite him, but make it for the late afternoon I’ll not be spending all day in his presence and you know that you won’t be up at your usual time tomorrow”. Blaise tried to hide a wince at the mention of his upcoming inheritance. Daphne laid a hand on his knee “I’m sorry for reminding you darling, but you know I’m right”. He nodded and pulled some parchment and a quill from his bag, penning a short note to Potter to meet them in the nook at four in the afternoon the next day, he called Hedwig down and attached it to her leg. They watched her fly off across the grounds. She winged over the Quidditch Pitch and then headed towards the Owlery. Blaise remembering Potter had talked about Quidditch practice.

Tracey gasped suddenly, pointing she cried “is that a Patronus?”

_____________________________________________________________________________

Harry and Ron were waiting in the Gryffindor locker room for the rest of the team, finally everyone was there except for Ginny. Harry cast a tempus it was nine o’clock, the exact time they were supposed to meet. Ginny had never been late for Quidditch training before. He sent off a Patronus saying “Ginny, you got ten minutes to get down to the pitch for practice or you’ll be off the team for the Slytherin game”. That was one of the rules he had set with the team at the start of the year. They all knew the rules and consequences and had agreed to them. “Right while we wait for Ginny, Peakes & Coote this is what I want you to be doing” he spoke to them about particular Beater drills and moves he wanted them practicing.

Suddenly an otter Patronus burst through the wall of the locker room. “Harry, Ginny won’t be attending Quidditch practice until you apologise and agree to go on at least one date with her” came Hermione’s obstinate voice.

Harry’s eyebrows rose at the demand. Looking around at the rest of the team, Ron looked angry, Katie Bell looked amused and the rest of them were deliberately not looking at Harry either embarrassed or just not wanting to get caught in what was about to happen. “Right” Harry said, swallowing thickly “Right, well if she can’t be professional she’s off the team completely” casting another Patronus he sent it off. The team looked at him wide eyed. Turning to the chasers and Ron he explained what they would be doing for the day and that practice had just been extended. They walked out onto the pitch as the newest member of the Gryffindor team arrived panting, having just run all the way down from the tower. Harry sent yet another Patronus to Neville and Luna letting them know they would need to push the Marauder meeting back a few hours.

_Up in Gryffindor Tower._

Hermione was sitting next to Ginny reassuring her it was all going to work out, just she wait and see. There was no way Harry would kick her off the team, he liked her too much. Plus she was Ron’s sister and he wouldn’t risk making Ron angry. Hermione was sure the plan would work. They waited anxiously for the next Patronus message to appear. When it did they both frowned as it made its way over to Dean Thomas. “Dean, mate, it’s Harry, a spot has just opened up for a Chaser on the team. You have ten minutes to get to the pitch and claim it as yours see you soon”. Dean looked stunned, Seamus clapped him on the back.

“Well hurry up mate, I’ll pack this up for you” he said in his thick Irish brogue. “Better get a move on or the next message will be for me” he joked tightly. Dean knew how much Seamus wanted to play.

“Thanks mate, I better go” racing into the dorm he put on his Quidditch gear and was back in the Common Room within a minute. Not bothering to look at Ginny he flew out of the portrait hole. He got to the pitch just as everyone was walking out of the Gryffindor team room.

“Dean! You made it, well done mate, you’re on the team”.

Meanwhile back in the dorm Ginny was yelling at Hermione “I lost my spot on the team! I TOLD you this would happen! That those were the rules! I can’t BELIEVE I listened to you!”

“Yes, well it was a risk. We’ll just have to think of another way for you to get with Harry” Hermione said insensitively.

Ginny gaped at her “you don’t get it do you? I LOVE Quidditch, more than I like Harry and now I have neither and it’s YOUR fault! I’ll never get to play for Holyhead Harpies now!” Ginny was in tears by this stage “I’ll be lucky if Harry even lets me play as a reserve!” She ran up the stairs and flung herself onto her bed, sobbing and thinking about how everything had gone horribly wrong. She wasn’t going to listen to Hermione’s advice anymore. She was just going to follow her own intuition. ______________________________________________________________________________

“How was Quidditch training?” Luna asked sweetly as they all settled into comfortable positions on the cushioned floor of the Room of Requirement.

“Bloody brutal” Ron was wincing as he sat down gingerly, positioning as many cushions as he could around himself before laying back.

“Oh come on Ron, it wasn’t that bad” Harry replied his own muscles protesting as well as he assumed a tailor seat on the floor between Neville and Luna.

Ron lifted his head to glare at him “you made us practise those drills over and over again, then there was the broom flips, the sloth roll grips, the upside down flying and passing AND practice was two whole bloody hours longer than normal!”

“Well we had to get Dean up to speed somehow! I’m booking the pitch for an extra mid-week practice as well, we still have to practise the Porskoff Ploy some more and I want you practicing the Double Eight Loop while the chasers have their aim improvement time and I want Peakes and Coote to work some more on the Dopplebeater Defence, they need to improve on their timing. Coote nearly has the Backbeat move down though which is good. Did you see him today? Wasn’t even looking and he got nine of ten targets!” Harry said the pride in his voice evident “If we can get a few more practices in like today Slytherin won’t stand a chance! Cheating or not!” grinning madly at Ron.

“You do know Katie said you’re worse than Wood right?” Ron muttered darkly.

Harry just smirked “suck it up, now sit up or you’re going to fall asleep. How was your morning Neville? Luna?”

“It was great Harry, the new plants arrived from Assyria so we were busy repotting and repositioning the greenhouses” Neville informed them.

Luna hummed “My morning was very good as well, many of the threstrals are pregnant and one of them is having twins!” She said in an excited tone.

Harry smiled at her  “that’s great you guys! Okay so what I’ve been able to find out is that we need to meditate on what we can feel about our animal. We may not know exactly what it is, but we have to think about how it feels. Like do we have fur, scales or feathers? What does the environment feel like? Is it hot cold, wet or dry? These will start to give us clues and we can start to narrow down our lists of animals. I’m going to make lists of every known species of animal for all of us and as we start to feel things we can start to narrow it down. For instance if we can feel claws we can cross off everything that doesn’t have claws. We can use it as a process of elimination”.

“That sounds great Harry” Neville said as he shifted in his seat “that will be really helpful to be able to see what we could be, it should help us narrow it down even further”.

“That’s exactly what I was thinking, I mean take the claw thing, it would leave you with most predators and birds. From there you could concentrate on trying to feel if you had fur or wings or both ‘cause you might end up a hippogriff!” He said with excitement.

“It would be wonderful to be a magical creature” Luna said with a sigh “But it’s very unheard of no-one knows why it only happens to some wizards and witches and not others”.

“Well then, we know it’ll definitely happen to Harry won’t it? Everything happens to Harry” Ron said with a large grin on his face and a teasing tone in his voice.

Harry shoved Ron in response “okay let’s settle down and meditate, one of the books mentioned a potion that could help us to focus on our animal but I haven’t been able to find it anywhere yet, maybe we will need to break into McGonagall’s office after all” Ron fist pumped the air still grinning and they settled themselves into a steady pattern of breathing and started to meditate.

Later that night at dinner, Harry sat at the very end of the table to avoid Ginny and Hermione, though the two girls weren’t sitting with each other. Hermione was on her own reading a book and Ginny was with the other fifth year girls. Neville sat across from him, Luna beside him and Ron next to Harry. Dean and Seamus had sat beside the foursome to talk Quidditch.

“Hey Harry mate, I’m not sure I should be thanking you for letting me join the team, I feel like I got run over by a herd of erumpents” They all laughed at that “But can you tell me what happened? Why I’m on the team and not Ginny?” He said glancing down the table nervously at the girl in question.

Harry swallowed the bite of food in his mouth “Ginny was late for practice, when I reminded her of it, she refused to come unless I went on a date with her. She’s off the team because she can’t be professional. Your spot’s safe mate. She won’t play for Gryffindor unless we have a lot of injuries” Dean gaped at what Ginny had done and nodded. The conversation turned to other things and Harry thoughts went back to that afternoon, Ron & Neville hadn’t been able to feel anything definable, Luna said she was sure she felt the sun on her body. Harry himself had felt like he was high up in the trees. He needed to make the lists soon so that they could start narrowing things down. Unexpectedly there was a throat being cleared next to him. He looked up and a third year Ravenclaw was holding a note out to him. Thanking them he took the note and read it. It was a missive from Dumbledore asking him to meet in the headmasters office at seven thirty that night. Harry passed the note to his fellow Marauders and quickly cast a tempus. It was seven twenty now, groaning he quickly shoved another bite into his mouth. Just then the table reset for dessert and right in front of Harry was a treacle tart. Narrowing his eyes he stood up and pulled his bag onto his shoulder. “Great, just great! They haven’t served treacle tart in four nights and then they have to serve tonight! When I can’t eat it!” He complained to his friends. They gave him sympathetic looks in return, waving him goodbye. Muttering under his breath about uncaring headmasters he stormed out of the Great Hall.

__________________________________________________________  
Entering the empty headmasters office Harry sat down in a chair in front of the desk. Fawkes flew over to him and Harry stroked the feathers on his chest as he waited. A moment later Dumbledore walked in. “Ah Harry, my boy, you made it” he said with his grandfatherly smile.

Harry nodded “Yes sir, what was it you wanted to see me about Professor?”

“I wanted to see how you were coping with your workload my boy, make sure you’re not spreading yourself to thin” Dumbledore replied eyes twinkling, in anticipation Harry bet.

“I’m fine sir, I’ve been doing very well in my studies and with Poppy, she’s very pleased with my work” replied Harry neutrally. Dumbledore nodded slowly.

“That’s good Harry, and Quidditch?”

“We had a five hour practice today and will be having two mid-week. I had to replace a player today so we needed to integrate the new team member. We’ll have an extra practice along with the regular one during the week to make sure he is up to scratch. So all in all I’m doing well with the balance, I’m sure we will beat Slytherin in the next game” Harry said with a grin.

Dumbledore smiled kindly “very good my boy”

They sat in silence for a while longer “Is there anything else Professor? Despite my success in balancing my schedule I do need to get back to it” Harry said rising from his chair hopefully.

“No Harry, I do have some more memories to share with you” Dumbledore said rising himself to retrieve the pensieve. Harry sat back down with a sigh. Dumbledore rose a questioning brow to Harry as he sat back down with the pensieve “something the matter my boy?”

Harry sighed again “I was hoping Professor that you would have maybe considered my previous request regarding this? It took us hours last time, are you sure you can’t just tell me what these memories contain?” Harry waved a hand at the vials “it would be a lot quicker than viewing these”.

Dumbledore frowned “I rather think that this is the best method Harry, now come along” he said pouring in the first vial. Harry sighed again but complied. As Harry predicted it was after ten when he got back into the common room. Flopping down onto the couch next to Neville who was playing Ron at chess, he pulled out his sketch book and started to draw Ron, this was the only time Ron stayed still enough for Harry to draw his friend. Casting a muffilito he filled them in on what had happened in Dumbledore’s office and the latest memories of Riddle.

“That’s disgusting mate, splitting your soul. No wonder he’s so evil” Neville shuddered.

Ron looked green “yeah” swallowing he shuddered again. Harry nodded in commiseration, his pencil flying across the page as he sketched the chess pieces. “So what are you going to do about Slughorn?”

Harry shrugged “I’ll just ask him, I’ll say it’s a condition of my being his apprenticeship that he gives me the proper memory”.

Neville looked at him approvingly “smart Harry” Ron made a noise of agreement and shifted his knight to the left, taking one of Neville’s bishops. “Damn I was hoping you wouldn’t see that” complained Neville. Harry grinned and settled more comfortably into the couch, he finished his sketch just as Ron declared checkmate and they went to bed.

Blaise was reclining on a couch in the Slytherin common room. Daphne was curled in an armchair next to him and Tracey was lying on the same couch with her feet propped on Blaise’s lap. Blaise was engrossed in the book Harry had given him. He was shocked at the charismatic speeches by the Fuehrer and by the abominable acts that were committed in his name.

“So Blaise, when are we meeting.. the previous owner of that book?” Daphne asked turning a page in her own book. Blaise looked up at her.

“Four in the afternoon” he replied. She nodded and continued reading silently.

Tracey piped up still holding her own novel above her head. “I am looking forward to it. I think it will be an interesting meeting”. Daphne rolled her eyes but didn’t say anything further, she had already made her points against the meeting and it was happening despite that. At least it was secret and she would be sure to press upon Potter tomorrow that it needed to remain so.

Blaise cast a tempus and seeing it was just after ten he picked up Tracey’s feet and rose from the couch resettling her comfortably. “I need to go to bed” Stretching and faking a yawn for anyone who cared to be watching them, he kissed both girls cheeks good night as usual and made his way upstairs. Both girls had already shared their comforting words with him that afternoon and could say nothing more in front of everyone in the common room. Blaise quickly showered and then climbed into bed. Drawing the curtains closed and flicking his wand to cast the strongest privacy, silencing and locking charms he knew he settled in to wait.

It wasn’t long before he felt the pain begin. The white hot flames of agony started in his chest and wove out to his extremities. He ground his teeth together in an effort not to make any noise. He could feel his magic fluctuating and growing, his already trim physique; harden further. He clenched his hands into fists and rolled over to bury his face into the pillow, the pain had increased. His breathing was short, shallow breaths that offered no relief to the burning in his lungs. It seemed to last for hours, when finally the pain lessened Blaise fell gratefully in to a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please, please review! They are very inspiring! Plus I just love to know what you guys think! :)
> 
> Edited 12/03/2017


	11. A Cursed Necklace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answers about the Inferi scars, Blaise's inheritance, and more Poppy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of the recognisable characters are mine, I'm just playing in Rowling's playground. Also this is my first fic so be gentle on me I implore you. Constructive criticism would be welcomed. Also I'll add more tags and warnings or whatever as it becomes relevant, let me know if you think I should add something.

Harry awakened unrested and tired from the vision filled night before. Voldemort had kindly decided to allow Harry to see through his eyes as they attacked a small muggle village. He and his followers had decimated half of the small village before Aurors and Order members were alerted and started to show up. Harry had seen the torture and murder of many people, men, women and children. Sitting up he pulled his knees to his chest and cried for those that were targeted for something they had no idea about or control over. Harry wasn’t sure how long he’d been crying when Neville found him. The other Gryffindor slipped onto his bed next to him and put an arm around him. Harry hastily wiped the tears from his face and gave his friend a watery smile.

“I’m okay Nev” Neville gave him a dubious look “okay I’m not okay, but I will be” Harry amended.

“Want to talk about it?” Neville asked softly

Harry shook his head “I had a vision from Voldemort, he wanted to show me what he likes to do for fun” Neville winced empathetically and his arm tightened around Harry’s shoulders. Harry gave him another shaky smile and climbed out of the bed to get ready for the day. Walking down to a very late breakfast with Neville they chatted about light topics. Pushing his plate away from him Harry stood. “I’m going to go to the RoR Nev, blow off some steam. I’ll meet you guys for lunch”.

Neville made an affirmative noise “okay Harry, just don’t overdo it”.

Harry smiled weakly at him and walked out of the Great Hall. He caught Zabini’s eye as he walked past the Slytherin table and gave him a small, imperceptible nod. Zabini returned the gesture. He looks as tired as I feel, Harry thought walking over to the mirror shortcut. Entering the secret passage and coming out on the seventh floor he made his way to the Room of Requirement. Pacing back and forth he thought of somewhere to cast spells safely and to practise his magic. He opened the door after the third pass and entered the room, it was fully enclosed and Harry could feel the magic of the wards that would stop him from doing any harm to room. There was a line of dummies at one end of the room that Harry assumed were for target practice. He smiled then, placing his satchel on the floor and taking out a list, he walked over to them. The list contained spells that the ‘Half-Blood Prince’ had written in the margins of his potions book. Harry wanted to try them out. The only one he had tried so far was the muffilito and that was because it had said it was a conversation blocking charm. There was also one that caused toe nails to grow really fast but the rest gave no indication of what they were.

Picking one he cast it non verbally as it instructed _‘levicorpus’_ he thought as hard as he could. The dummy he was aiming at flew up in the air as if a giant had picked it up by the ankle. Harry grinned “wicked” he said aloud. Looking back down at his sheet he noted the counter-spell and cast that as well. It took a few goes for him to get the movement right but eventually the dummy fell back down to the floor. Harry smiled and practiced this spell some more. Inspecting the dummies and seeing no sign of damage he cast the spell on himself. Suddenly dangling in the air was very disconcerting but he was laughing as he thought of casting the spell on Ron in the mornings to wake him up. Conjuring some cushions below him Harry landed heavily and stood up. This was definitely going to be more effective than a water charm. Looking at the next spell he pointed at a dummy and incanted _‘sectumsempra’._ Two things happened then, one was the dummy Harry had pointed to was almost destroyed with the force of the spell, it had ripped the dummy to pieces. Second Harry’s wand arm had heated up and a tingling sensation was dancing over his skin. Rolling up his sleeve with wide eyes he saw the scars he had gotten from the Inferi were glowing. Harry’s had shook as he touched them. They slowly faded and Harry swallowed heavily. So the scars did have a side effect then. He walked over to the dummy and examined it. He noted how it looked like someone had cut through the body with wire, it was clearly a very dark spell. Swallowing he raised his hand at another dummy, repeating the spell he had the same results, though this time he watched his arm. As the spell was cast the scars lit up from the top and then travelling down towards his fingertips, the tingling sensation was there as well. It almost looked as if the scars were channelling the spell. Frowning he changed his wand to his left hand, casting the spell for a third time he watched the scars. They did not react. Walking over to the third dummy he noticed the same patterns on the body and while they were deep they had not destroyed the dummy completely. Glancing at the paper again he started to murmur the incantation that said it was the reversal for this spell. Watching as they dummy pulled itself back together he realised it was a healing spell.

Something else to play with later he thought, sitting back down on his cushions he thought about what had happened and what he knew. The spell was obviously a dark spell, it had been cast a hell of a lot more strongly when he had cast with his Inferi scarred arm than his left arm. Perhaps the Inferi scars boosted the dark magic? After all Inferi were made of incredibly dark magic. Thinking some more Harry cast a few jinxes and hexes that he knew. Technically jinxes and hexes were considered ‘dark’ magic as they had negative effects on the subject of the magic. They had yet to learn any that year and Harry had had no cause to cast any since the summer. They were a lot stronger than Harry had ever cast them before and the scars lit up subtlety though the tingle wasn’t present. Harry decided that the scars boosted ‘dark’ spells and reacted based on the intent of the spell. Swallowing thickly, there was one way to test that theory. Standing up and wiping his suddenly sweating palms on his jeans he raised a shaking hand at the last target _‘crucio’_ he whispered. The spell of course did nothing to the dummy but his arm _glowed_ with silver light and the prickling sensation was stronger than before. Dimly aware of his arm falling to his side he decided two things, one he was going to have to be really, really careful when duelling with his friends. Two he was going to train to use both hands. He did not want to rely on his right arm as much anymore. Angrily he reset the room and started practising in a fury, why did things like this always happen to him?

­­­­­­­­­­­­­_____________________________________________________________________________

As Daphne had predicted Blaise woke late. Stretching his aching body he reached for his bathrobe and made his way stiffly to the showers. Leaning his hands on the wall, he remained under the hot spray of water for quite some time. Slowly his muscles relaxed and he started to feel better. Standing up straight he started to wash himself, taking note of the ways his body was different. The differences weren’t huge and should remain unnoticed by the vast majority of Hogwarts students he thought with relief. His muscles were larger and more defined, his skin smoother and his hair felt longer and thicker. Stepping out of the shower he viewed himself in the mirror. Aiming a drying spell at his hair it was definitely longer and had a few waves in it that weren’t there before. Looking at the rest of him he noticed his shoulders were broader, and he had certainly filled out. His stomach was all muscle and looking a little lower Blaise smirked, it seems his hair wasn’t the only thing that had gained a little length and thickness. Turning around he glanced at his back seeing the continuation of well-defined musculature that was his back and behind. He was glad that he and his mother had spent the extra money on self-tailoring clothes this year.

Leaving the bathroom with the towel around his waist he got dressed feeling the clothes reshape themselves to his new form. Standing in front of the mirror he checked to make sure all was well with his choice of clothes. Black fitted trousers, white collared shirt and charcoal sweater. Noting that everything was in place he tugged a cashmere scarf, in Slytherin green from his wardrobe and draping it around his neck made his way into the common room. Daphne and Tracey were there waiting for him.

“Finally!” Tracey cried she ran up to him and hugged him, Blaise looked around to see if there was anyone else in the common room. Seeing no-one he wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug. Tracey was several inches shorter than him now ne noted, he must have gotten taller too. “Wow Blaise” she said pulling back “You’ve certainly changed, for the better” she said wagging her eyebrows at him mischievously. He laughed lowly and took her hand. She looked up at him inquiringly, he shook his head.

Daphne walked over to him more sedately “Well then darling, let’s get this over with” she said holding her own hand out to him. Blaise nervously licked his lips, he really didn’t want to bond to either of his best friends. It would change their dynamic too much. But he knew the odds were in favour of him bonding with someone he knew well. He took Daphne’s hand and felt.. nothing.

He smiled at her “it’s not you” he said happily.

“Well thank Merlin for that” she said smiling back at him. She and Tracey both knew it was highly likely that Blaise would bond with one of them and had prepared themselves for it. It was a relief though, as whilst they both loved him, it was more as a sibling than a lover, they knew that this was how Blaise saw them as well, they were all relieved that they would remain unchanged. “Well, seeing as it’s not someone you know well it means we will have to start searching. I’ve prepared a list of all Hogwarts students by year and house, we can cross them off as you come into contact with them so that you don’t miss anyone” she said as they walked towards the Great Hall for breakfast. He murmured his thanks and they sat down.

“Are you okay Blaise?” Tracey put her hand on his arm gently as they sat down “You look very tired”.

He smiled a small smile at her “I am tired, it was painful and lasted for a long time. I don’t think I got much sleep”.

Daphne made a sympathetic noise and started loading his plate with food. “You need to eat, regain some of your energy. Plus there is more of you to feed now” she said running a playful eye over him. He nudged her with his elbow and smirked at her. Taking a sip of his coffee he looked up and met Potters eyes as he walked out. Returning the nod Potter gave him he wondered if he looked as tired as Potter.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Harry met up with Ron, Neville and Luna for lunch and then the gang lazed the afternoon away outside working on various assignments and playing chess against Ron, who had stubbornly refused to spend all of his Sunday studying and had brought the game with him. Ron had beaten him 3-0, the red head was very happy that Harry’s academic smarts hadn’t translated to the game. Harry and Ron had taken a stroll around the lake after that and Harry told him about what had happened in the Room of Requirement and his scars. Ron hadn’t said anything yet. Finally he spoke up.

“You need to tell Neville and Luna and I think you should tell Madame Pomfrey. We could write Bill as well, being a curse-breaker he might know something about Inferi that could help”.

Harry sighed “I don’t want them to think I’m a freak” he said softly.

Ron gripped his shoulder. “Mate, I know all the weird and shit stuff happens to you, but you’re NOT a freak. Don’t let me hear you say it again okay? Now, you don’t have to tell them right away and you and I can practise duelling with your left hand, but I still think we need to write to Bill and ask him to tell us what he knows for ‘purely academic’ reasons” Ron grinned.

Harry returned the smile “okay Ron, I’ll send a note to Bill. That reminds me I have to write to Fleur as well”. Settling back down on the grass next to Luna she smiled at him.

“I can have a bracelet made for you to help keep away the Wrackspurts if you want Harry?” He smiled gratefully at her. She clearly knew he was worried about something but that he didn’t want to talk about it. He recognised this was her way of saying she was there for him.

“You know what Luna? That sounds fantastic” she beamed back at him.

Neville looked between them and caught on “I can help you if you want Luna? I have some plants from Herbology that I think would help”. She turned her beaming face to him.

“That’s very kind of you Neville, thank you” she kicked off her shoes then and shifted to lie on her stomach with her legs up in the air behind her, Harry glanced around them, glad that it was a Sunday and that Luna was wearing casual jeans and a jumper. He did not want to have to hex anyone for being inappropriate towards to the blonde girl. Not when he didn’t know what his control was like. 

He was relieved when he remembered it was a Hogsmeade weekend and that the majority of the students would be in the village.

He pulled the letter from Fleur from his bag and some parchment, ink and a quill. Opening the letter he saw that there was a second one inside. He decided to read that after Fleur’s. Reading through her later it was just general correspondence about how her work at Gringotts was going and how the plans for the wedding was coming along. She wrote about Gabrielle and how her little sister couldn’t wait to see him again. He grinned remembering the little French girl he had befriended after the tournament. She had been all sweetness and light after the horror of the third task. Fleur explained in her post script that the other letter was from Viktor, as for some reason the letters he sent Harry kept coming back unopened, Harry frowned at that. Writing a lengthy reply to Fleur about his classes, the prank they had pulled and a message for Gabrielle. He wrote a short post script to Bill asking him for all the information he had on Inferi. He said it was for a Defence essay and there weren’t very many sources at school with facts about the dark menace. Folding it up and setting it aside he opened Viktor’s letter. The Bulgarian wrote about what he had been up to, he had been approached to play for an English team, the Falmouth Falcons and was considering the offer. He asked after Harry’s well-being and was concerned his mail couldn’t get through normally, he asked if Harry had any mail wards on him. This confused Harry who asked the group what they were.

Neville answered him “they are particular wards that block mail in a variety of ways, it could be keyed to a particular person or a phrase”. Harry nodded he didn’t think he had any of those. He hadn’t cast them at any rate. Putting them out of his mind for a moment he write back to Viktor extolling the virtues of the Falcons and writing what he had wrote to Fleur about his school life. Hedwig flew down as he was finishing up. He added a post script to Viktor saying Hedwig would wait a few days with him while he replied so that the mail wouldn’t get lost again. He added that he would send Viktor a letter once a month and Hedwig would stay unless Viktor sent her back without a reply. Harry would let him know if he figured out what was going on. He smiled at Hedwig and petted her for a moment before tying both letters to her leg. Telling her where to go and what she needed to do she nipped his fingers affectionately before flying off.

_____________________________________________________________________________

After a few more hours of companionship and study Harry left the others on the grass and headed to the library. When he reached his destination he went up to Madame Pince’s desk and asked her if there was a book containing all known species of animal. She nodded and showed him to the relevant section. There was a quartet of thick books which listed every animal species with a short description. He thanked her and pulled them off the shelf, wondering over how he was going to translate these into a list, he hoped he had enough parchment. Checking the time, he noted he had a little more time before he had to meet Zabini he walked over to the languages section, pulling French, an Italian and a Spanish book from the shelf, he loaded the pile of books into his arms and entered the nook. Remembering where the other three had sat when he was here last he took a different seat. One to the left of Zabini. Placing his books into piles he pulled his potions notes, a large scroll of parchment, a quill and some ink from his bag. Opening the Italian book he started to skim for what he was looking for. A few chapters later he heard the door open. Looking up he saw Greengrass, Davis and Zabini entering.

“Afternoon Potter” said Blaise, taking in the stack of books next to Harry, Blaise looked at the book Harry was holding. He was reading a book on speaking Italian? Was he learning the language?

“Zabini” Harry said in a friendly tone “Greengrass, Davis” he nodded to each of them in turn.

Daphne nodded back and sat down next to Blaise. “We meet again Potter” said Davis with a predatory smile.

Harry blinked at her and then turned back to Blaise as he spoke “Thank you for the gift yesterday Potter, you did not have to do such a thing. Though the subject is both surprising and interesting”.

Harry blushed and shrugged “Like I said, I wasn’t using it and I thought you might like it. So do you want me to look at what you’ve got so far or would you prefer to go over my notes?”

“Why not both Potter?” Blaise said digging into his bag. Harry placed his notes in front of Blaise and took the scroll he was handed. Unrolling it he started to read. As he read he took a second sheet of parchment and made a few notes. Blaise watched him for a moment and then started reading Harry’s notes on the potion. They all worked in relative silence for a while, coming to the end of Blaise’s essay Harry sat back and stretched. Looking at Blaise he was still reading Harry’s notes with a serious look on his face and his hand wrapped around his chin as he leaned back in his chair. He looked different today, Harry wasn’t sure what it was, was his hair longer? Running his hands through his own hair he looked over at Greengrass and Davis, they were having a whispered argument. Davis looked up at him and smiled winningly.

“Potter, Daphne and I have a little bet going and I was wondering if you could help us settle it?”

Harry raised his eyebrows at her “perhaps, what’s the bet?” Blaise lowered the notes he was holding.

“You don’t have to appease them Potter” he said in his low tone, a small glare directed at the girls. Daphne smirked at Tracey and sat back in her chair with her arms crossed.

“Blaise, be a dear and shut up” said Tracey. Harry glanced at Blaise and saw him hiding a smile at Tracey’s remark. Smiling inside he nodded to her.

“We wanted to know where the kitchens are. Seeing as you know about this place and from what Blaise said about you showing him a secret passage I thought you would know where they would be located. Daphne bet me ten galleons you wouldn’t” Harry’s eyes widen at the steepness of the bet.

“I suppose you’ll want proof that I know?” he answered.

“Naturally” said Daphne with a shark like grin.

“Alright, give me a minute” he said standing “Zabini I made some notes on your essay, read them over and let me know what you think” leaving his things behind, he walked out of the nook.

Blaise glared at the girls. “Really? You couldn’t wait until we had finished with our session maybe?”

“Oh hush Blaise, he left his things didn’t he? He’s coming back. Though I don’t see how he would know where the kitchens are, if he won’t tell us how can we prove it?” Daphne cast a triumphant look at Tracey. Blaise rolled his eyes and picked up the recent notes Harry had made. Noting where they fit in he could see the information was useful and would better serve his essay.

A few minutes later Harry came back through the bookcase carrying a basket. Standing at the end of the table he began to unpack it. There were three pots containing hot chocolate, tea and coffee. There was a variety of sweets and little finger sandwiches. Blaise noted that the sweets were all favourites of his and the girls. Smiling behind his hand he watched Tracey’s grin grow wider as she held out her hand to Daphne. Daphne ignored it.

“I don’t see how this is proof Potter. You could have conjured this just now” she said snootily.

He raised an eyebrow “Not according to Gamp’s Law of Transfiguration I couldn’t have. Did you not do any supplementary reading for the transfiguration rules and laws essay for McGonagall last year? Besides how would I know what you’re favourite dishes are? I asked the house-elves and this is what they gave me” he said smirking as he sat back down in his chair. Conjuring a mug he poured himself a hot chocolate, Harry had loved chocolate since the first time he had it when Hagrid made him a chocolate cake for his eleventh birthday. Remus had gotten him completely addicted to chocolate back in third year.

“He’s got you there Daph” Blaise said still hiding his smile.

She smacked him lightly on his wrist. “I know when you’re smirking behind your hand” sighing she reached into her robes and placed ten galleons into Tracey’s still outstretched grip.

Harry chuckled around his mug at their actions. Tracey looked over at him eyes widening “you didn’t even tell us where they are!” She accused.

He shrugged “that wasn’t the bet, the bet was whether or not I knew where the kitchens were. I do, I proved it. Therefore I settled the bet”. Taking another sip he watched Tracey’s expression carefully.

Finally she laughed. “Oh Potter, this proves you were sorted into the wrong house!” Daphne rolled her eyes at Tracey.

Blaise chuckled along with her “You see Potter, during your past interactions with us, Tracey here has developed a theory that you should have been sorted into Slytherin, you have demonstrated certain, tendencies, that are usually only found in our house” he explained.

Harry laughed with them “mmm… you know Davis, wouldn’t it be even more _Slytherin_ of me if I were only a Lion in disguise?” he teased.

Tracey pretended to look thoughtful for a moment “Yes, but alas the Sorting Hat doesn’t lie and wouldn’t of placed you in Gryffindor if you really belonged in Slytherin” Blaise saw the smile flash on Harry’s face before he took a sip of his hot chocolate. I wonder what that was about he thought.

Harry put his cup down “so Zabini, do you have any questions?” Soon they were involved in a deep discussion about the various uses of some of the ingredients used in this week’s potion. Daphne was impressed by Harry’s knowledge and even joined on the conversation. Tracey was just listening to them all and taking notes. They were all picking at the food and drinks on the table.   
Blaise got started on rewriting his essay and Harry returned to the Italian text. Flipping through he reached the end without finding what he was looking for, sighing he placed the book aside and reached for the first volume of animal species. Flipping through it he saw it was exactly what they need to help them narrow down their animagus forms. Now he just had to figure out how to copy the names onto a scroll without having to do each individual one. Leaning his head into his hair he frowned and tapped his wand against the table. Half formed thoughts about what he wanted to achieve and the Half-Blood Prince in his minds eye, he turned his mind to the advanced Arithmancy texts he had read. Grabbing a sheaf of parchment he started scribbling sums and numbers. Sitting back and checking his work he cleared his throat, they all looked up at him “Who out of you is the best at Arithmancy?” Blaise and Tracey both pointed to Daphne. Tracey explained “Daphne’s best at Arithmancy, Blaise is the best at History and Ancient runes, my strength is Charms”.

“Would you mind checking something for me then Greengrass?” He asked. She frowned and held her hand out.

Looking at it, her brow uncreased and she blinked rapidly a few times before bending over the parchment and tracing each of Harry’s quill marks with her finger. Blaise looked at Harry, Daphne rarely got this absorbed in something. He shrugged in return “I was just scribbling and wanted another set of eyes to look at it”.

“This is more than scribbles Potter” Daphne said voice warm for once “this is amazing, you’ve created a brand new spell” Scribbling underneath his handwriting, she handed it back to him “I can’t see why it wouldn’t work, though I think you need to add a clockwise turn after the swish to counteract any.. exuberance”.  

Harry looked over her sums and changes, nodding at what he saw, “good call Greengrass” noticing Blaise staring at him he flushed, grabbing his largest scroll he placed the books and the quill on top of it and recited the incantation  _“duo designate”._ There was a pause where he concentrated on what he wanted, when the first book lifted off the parchment and opened up, the quill started flying across the parchment writing the names only of the animals he wanted copied. They all watched as it worked. Harry grinned broadly “thanks Greengrass” he said still watching the quill. It was working so quickly the pages in the book were flipping almost one after the other.

 “It’s impressive Potter” Blaise intoned “What did you need the spell for?”

Harry looked at him then, he was biting his lip, obviously weighing something up. “Extra credit for Care of Magical Creatures” he said at last, eyes flicking to the girls who were still watching the quill. Lie, Blaise thought, but I think that he would tell me if we were alone. Letting it go for now he nodded. Harry picked up the French book and started flipping through the pages.

Tracey spoke up then “Potter your owl is beautiful. Where did you get her from?”

Harry blinked and looked up at her, Zabini had already heard this story so Harry replied “Eeylops Owl Emporium in Diagon Alley. Hagrid brought her for me on my eleventh birthday. He took me shopping in Diagon Alley for the first time to get my school supplies and decided I needed a birthday present too” he smiled a little at the memory.

“You’d never been to Diagon Alley before your first year?” asked Daphne curiously.

“I was raised by muggles. I knew nothing of magic until my letter came” his tone suddenly frosty. Looking back at his book he didn’t see Daphne’s mouth open and Blaise putting his hand on her arm to silence her. She frowned at him and he shook his head.

Blaise continued writing and Tracey interrupted the silence again “so how did you know about this place Potter?” she waved her hand around to indicate the nook.

Harry had that secret smile on again Blaise noticed, as he looked up through his lashes at Harry. Pausing before he answered Harry said “My Godfather told me about it” not the whole story Blaise thought to himself, he wondered how he could read the truth off Potter so easily.

Tracey nodded accepting this “who’s your Godfather?” she asked.

Harry’s lips tightened into a thin line, in a clipped tone he said “Sirius Black”.

“The mass murderer? Oh!” exclaimed Tracey, her hand flying to her mouth “I’m sorry, that was so rude of me and well, I heard he died recently, I’m sorry again, I didn’t mean to bring up memories for you… I’ll just shut up now” she said her cheeks red.

“It’s okay Davis, I know you didn’t mean anything but I would prefer not to talk about him. I will tell you though that he was innocent, he didn’t kill those people, or betray my parents, that was someone else”. Harry leaned forward and picked a sandwich off the platter, a look of anger on his face.

“Could you prove it? I mean not to us, I believe you, but I mean in court” she asked curiously “it would take some convincing evidence to get him another trial and overturn a mass murder charge”. Blaise was now watching them closely, Daphne was trying very hard to show like she wasn’t listening but her body was very still. Blaise smiled inwardly, even Daphne was interested in Harry now.

Harry was wondering how much he should reveal to them, he trusted Zabini but he wasn’t sure about these two. Finally he decided to tell them part of the story, what was a matter of public record anyway. “Sirius never got a trial Davis, he was just thrown straight into Azkaban. Had he been given a trial he would of taken veritaserum and been proven innocent then and there and his wand would of proved he didn’t cast the blasting curse”.

“That’s a serious accusation Potter” Daphne said quietly.

“It’s not an accusation when it’s the truth” returned Harry. Looking back at his book he made a note on a piece of parchment.

Blaise cleared his throat “I am sorry Potter, for your loss” Harry nodded sharply without looking up from his book. Blaise exchanged a glance with the girls and they let the subject drop. There was a silence for a while, only filled with the scratching of quills and turning of pages. Blaise snuck looks at Potter whilst he was writing. He saw it when Potter began to relax again, his shoulders loosened at the tension on his face smoothed out. Blaise smiled and made another change to his essay. Suddenly Potter was snorting and choking on his drink. Blaise and the girls looked at him abruptly.

“Sorry, sorry, I just.. came across something that amused me” he gasped out.

“Well, well, share the joke Potter” Tracey bid.

Harry looked her over “I’m not sure you would find it as funny as I do” he replied. She levelled her gaze at him. Sighing he handed her the parchment he had been working on. Her eyebrows rose and she passed it to Daphne who glanced at it, face remaining impassive she handed it to Blaise. The parchment read:

_Vol – flight_

_De – of/from_

_Mort - Death_

Blaise handed the parchment back to Potter “perhaps you can explain?” he said in his smooth voice.

Harry shrugged “Riddle’s scared of dying, the big bad Dark Lord flees from death, I thought it was funny” he turned the parchment over in his hands a few times.

“Who’s this Riddle, Potter? What do they have to do with the Dark Lord?” Tracey asked inquisitively.

Harry had said that deliberately he wanted to feel out what people would say if they knew the truth. He could trust these three not to spread it around because they wouldn’t want to make themselves targets. Grabbing his wand he waved it in the air and using the same fire letter spell that Riddle had used in the chamber of secrets he wrote the words ‘TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE’ flicking his wand they rearranged themselves to display ‘I AM LORD VOLDEMORT’. Blaise straightened up and the girls gasped. “Not a pureblood name is it?” asked Harry in an offhand way.

Daphne was shaking her head “you can’t be serious Potter, this can’t be true”

“Why not?” responded Harry still in that blasé tone “Tom Marvolo Riddle went to Hogwarts you can check it out for yourself. Head Boy, won a special award for services to the school, it’s all in the trophy room. Did you really believe that Voldemort just popped up out of nowhere? Had no childhood? No parents? What about the fact that even though he spouts the ‘pureblood supremacy’ agenda he never mentions who sired him? Only that he is the Heir of Slytherin? That’s possibly true by the way though, his mother was a Gaunt, one of the last lines known to come from Salazar Slytherin. She fell in love with a pretty muggle who lived nearby and conceived little Tom under a love potion”.

“Why are you telling us this?” Blaise asked Harry in a soft voice.

Harry looked at him, waving a hand at the letters in the air they disappeared “because I can and I rather doubt you would tell anyone. I wanted to see your reactions, I mean to make this news public knowledge one day. I want to see how the general public and all the death eaters react to knowing they’ve been kissing the robes of a half-blood”.

Blaise smirked at him “cutting away the power base some more?”

“Exactly” Harry smirked back.

Daphne looked at them like they were crazy “Potter” she said sharply “we aren’t getting mixed up in any of this business, do not try to sway us”.

“Wasn’t asking you to Greengrass, I would never ask that of you. I was simply passing on knowledge that I thought you might find interesting and that you can easily verify. One day you won’t even have to keep it to yourself”. Daphne seemed mollified by this, looking over at the animal volumes he noticed the quill was laying down. Opening the scroll he noted that it had indeed copied all the names. Smiling he put it next to 5 other blank scrolls and quickly duplicated it. Tying them with different coloured ribbons he put them in his bag. Making a note of the titles and authors of the volumes on another piece of parchment, he would have Dobby purchase two sets. One for the twins to use and one for himself and the Hogwarts Marauders. He knew they would be using them for quite a while and didn’t want to borrow the library copies for too long. Stacking the volumes up along with the language books (he didn’t need them now) he turned back to Blaise.

“So Zabini, how’s that essay looking?” Blaise shook himself mentally and handed over the parchment.

“I think I have it well in hand Potter, thank you for your help”.

Harry smiled at that, a faint blush rising on his cheeks, “it’s no problem, really”.

He looked over the essay again and noticing a small error leaned closer to Blaise, placing the essay on the table he pointed it out. Blaise leaned closer to see the specific part Harry was pointing to. Harry could feel the warmth coming from the darker boy, he shivered, not realising how cold he was. Looking up through his lashes he met Blaise’s eyes, stumbling over his words a little he was able to make his point about boomslang skin. Blaise bobbed his head in acknowledgement and Harry sat back quickly feeling overwhelmed for some reason. Feeling his charm from Poppy warm, his hand flew to it under his shirt.

“I need to go” he said standing, getting his things together he put them in his satchel and slung it over his shoulder. He looked at Blaise, biting his lip he asked quickly “I’m having trouble with some celtic runes translations, would you be free sometime this week?”

Blaise stood as well. Nodding “I’m free after lunch tomorrow?” he offered.

Harry made a face “I’m not” he replied still playing with something under his shirt. “Tuesday? Period 3&4?”

“I have History” Blaise replied with a smile. Eventually they settled on Wednesday afternoon. They would meet in the nook after Defense. Tracey made sure that Harry would bring the snacks. Waving goodbye Harry raced up to the Hospital Wing. When he got there he immediately thought it was a good thing he had gone to the kitchens because he was sure he was going to miss dinner.

When he entered the hospital he quickly banished his satchel to his desk. Casting the necessary cleansing spells on himself he hurried over to Poppy.

“What’s going on?” he asked her, he noticed Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape were there.

“We aren’t sure yet Apprentice Harry” she replied “none of our diagnostic spells have revealed anything, her friend reported that she was acting strange and needed to deliver a package that she was given in the Three Broomsticks, During the argument Miss Bell was lifted into the air and fell into this unconscious state”. Harry was beside the bed then, looking down at the patient he saw it was Katie Bell, his team mate of the last six years. He immediately moved closer to her and took her hand in both of his. He felt a tingle running up his right arm. Eyes widening he looked at Poppy and then the other Professors. They hadn’t noticed anything out of the ordinary.

Looking back at Poppy he said “Madame Pomfrey, can we have some privacy?” He flicked his eyes to the Professors in the room. McGonagall and Dumbledore both looked surprised at Harry’s request.

“Potter, do not presume that because you are an apprentice you can order us about” Snape sneered at Harry.

“I’m not” Harry retorted angrily “I merely have a few theories I would like to discuss with Poppy only, seeing as she actually listens to me and respects what I have to say”.

“Severus, Albus, Minerva, if you all wouldn’t mind please, there is nothing any of you can do for Miss Bell at this stage anyway, except contact her parents. I expect they will want to come and see her”. Poppy said in her no nonsense voice. McGonagall nodded, “I’ll see to it at once Poppy” she said leaving the room quickly.

“Now come, come Poppy, surely we can stay and listen, we only have Miss Bell’s interest at heart after all and Severus and I have much experience” Dumbledore said cordially.

She glanced at Harry who was looking at Katie, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. “Are you insinuating that you are a better Healer than me Albus? I have asked you two to leave once. Don’t make me ask twice” she said with a glare.

Dumbledore sighed as though very much put upon “very well, I will expect updates every hour on her condition, come Severus, we are not needed it seems”. Snape looked like he wanted to argue but he settled for glaring at Harry, who just ignored him in favour of stroking Katie’s hair back from her face.

Once they were gone Harry turned to Poppy “before you berate me” he said softly “silencing wards?” She lifted an eyebrow and flicked her wand to set the quarantine wards on the Hospital Ward. Nothing could get through those wards, no sound, no air, no sickness. Only physical items and only if invited/brought in by a Healer. Harry nodded, taking a breath and rolling up his sleeve he showed her the Inferi scars. Taking Katie’s hand again they lit up once more and the tingle came back. He explained softly to her his experimenting in the Room of Requirement. She was silent for a moment as she absorbed the information.

Finally she answered him “it would seem that not only do they amplify the dark arts they can also detect it. I wonder if the diagnostic spells would work for you?” She showed him the numerous spells and then had him cast them on Katie. They worked. “Well Harry, it seems that as cursed scars go these will be useful to you, especially as a Healer” she looked over his results and determined that the necklace had been cursed with a powerful greed spell called _‘cupiditas’_. She showed Harry how to read the signs and explained that many old families had cursed their jewelry so that it could only be worn by a blood relative. This would ensure that the jewelry could not be sold and would remain in the family. The curse would cause incredible debilitating pain to those who only touched the piece but would kill anyone who wore it. Poppy showed Harry the counter-curse but she performed it herself. She told him they would get some rats for Harry to practice on. Katie woke flailing and crying, Harry grabbed her before she could fall off the bed. Poppy cast a few more spells, pleased that they now worked for her.

“Stay with Miss Bell, Healer Potter. I’m going to get some pain relief potions”.

Harry lay Katie back on the bed comfortably, he grabbed some extra pillows and placed them behind her so she was comfortable. “Are you okay?” He said softly.

Katie’s eyes filled over again as she shook her head. He sat on the bed next to her taking her hand, he pushed a lock of hair behind her head. She gave him a weak smile. Poppy came bustling back then.

“Here you go Miss Bell, you’ll need to drink both of these. The first is a pain reliever potion and the other is for dreamless sleep. You’ll take that one after your parents have seen you”. She helped Katie to swallow the pain relief and Katie sighed right away, it was obviously working. “Now Miss Bell as you are seventeen and of age I will tell you of your condition and I need to ask you if it’s okay for me to share these details with your parents?”

Katie nodded vigorously “it’s okay” she rasped out voice hoarse “you can tell them, where are they? I want to see them”

Poppy nodded. “They are on their way I’m sure, Professor McGonagall has called them. Now the curse on the necklace has left you very weak, it is a curse designed to kill after all. Many of your organs have been damaged and your muscles and bones have been weakened. It is all, thankfully, repairable. But it will be a long time before you are out of this bed. You can choose to do your rehabilitation at St Mungo’s if you wish?”

Katie shook her head “No, I’d..” she started coughing, Harry quickly poured a glass of water and helped her drink it “I’d like to stay here please, I can still do my class work in bed and I’ll be able to see my friends”.

Poppy pursed her lips “you’ll only be able to see them during specific visiting hours that Healer Harry and I will set for you. You won’t see them all the time or even every day” she warned.

“It will still be more than if I was at St Mungo’s, I wouldn’t see them at all if I was there” Katie pointed out, gaining more control of her voice now.

Harry smiled at Katie’s remark “She’s got a point Poppy”.

“Mmm she’s definitely a Gryffindor. Now you need to think about what happened to you. Professor Dumbledore will want to see you now that you’re awake, he will have many questions I’m afraid”.

Katie looked like she was about to start crying again, Harry came to her rescue “Healer Poppy, couldn’t we just take the memory from Katie? That way Professor Dumbledore can view it in his pensieve and he won’t have to ask Katie any questions. At least he won’t need to tonight” Katie looked at Poppy hopefully.

“That is a very good idea Healer Harry, I’ll fetch a vial” she said smiling at him.

Katie squeezed Harry’s hand to bring his attention back to her “Healer Harry?” she questioned.

“I’m apprenticing under Madame Pomfrey, I have been since the start of the year. She’s teaching me everything she knows. She alerted me when you were brought in and I helped her run the diagnostics on you. I spend a fair bit of my time here, so you’ll have at least one friendly face every day” he replied.

‘That’s amazing Harry” Katie said, suddenly she was coughing again, Harry helped her to sit up and gave her some more water. He flicked his wand over her and took note of her vitals, relieved they weren’t any worse than when Poppy had done them a few minutes ago.

Poppy witnessed this and twitched her lips at him. Placing her wand tip to Katie’s head she said ”Now Miss Bell if you could cast your thoughts back to a few moments before you got the package and concentrate hard on the memory of what happened after I can put it in this vial for the Headmaster”. Katie nodded and closed her eyes. Poppy waited a moment and then started twirling her wand in a circular pattern, when it appeared that no more silvery substance was flowing she placed the tip of her wand into the jar and stoppered it. She charmed it unbreakable.

It seemed they were just in time as there was a knock at the Hospital Wing door. “I would advise feigning sleep Miss Bell, I will tell them I’ve already given you Dreamless Sleep potion so that you will not be bothered by the staff. Should you need pointers, Healer Potter is quite adept at it” she said as she walked over to the doors. Katie looked at Harry who winked at her. She giggled and quickly settled down so it looked as though she was sleeping. Harry went to move off the bed but she tightened her grip on his hand. Surprised he sat back down.

Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall entered with two other adults who Harry assumed must be Katie’s parents. Her mother ran over to them and picked up Katie’s other hand. Her father followed at a more sedate (though still hurried pace). He started firing questions at Harry when he saw him. Harry held a hand up to stop the barrage that was coming from the man.

“Please sir, I’m a Healer in training and your daughter is a very good friend of mine. We are on the quidditch team together. She fell asleep and fretted when not in contact with someone. I thought it best to provide comfort until you and your wife were here to do so”. Squeezing Katie’s hand he stood up then. Holding his hand out to shake the man’s hand he introduced himself “Apprentice Healer Harry Potter sir”.

Katie’s father’s eyes widen as he realised who was standing in front of him. He shook Harry’s hand. “Sorry about the interrogation Apprentice Healer Potter, I’m a police officer it’s hard to turn off”.

“It’s okay sir, I’m quite used to people shouting questions at me unfortunately” he said with a smile hoping to put the man at ease.

“Please call me Archie, this is my wife Grace, now what can you tell us about our daughter?” The other adults had joined them by then and Harry glanced at Madame Pomfrey, she gestured for him to speak.

“Madame Pomfrey and I were able to detect that your daughter was cursed by an old greed spell” quickly he explained the purpose of such a spell to the man (he was clearly a muggle) “Madame Pomfrey performed the counter-curse and we were able to reverse it. Your daughter awoke then” Dumbledore made a move to interrupt but Harry plowed on “we gave her a pain relief potion and cast some more diagnostic spells that told us there is significant, but not lethal or permanent, damage to quite a few of Katie’s organs, muscles and bones. She will need to stay in bed for the foreseeable future and will have to take a variety of potions along with some more spells to repair all of the damage. She will be in some pain for a while and it will be a long and slow healing process. Katie has opted to stay here for her recovery rather than St Mungo’s as she wishes to continue as much of her studies as she can manage and to remain in contact with her friends. Madame Pomfrey took a copy of Katie’s memory of the incident so that you and the headmaster may view it and not need to ask her questions concerning it. I do not think she will be willing to talk about the event for a while and it would be unwise to press her. We have given her a Dreamless Sleep potion so that she can get some much needed rest”.

Archie was nodding along while Harry spoke, his eyes never leaving his daughters face. When Harry had finished speaking he looked at him “Thank you Healer Potter” turning to Madame Pomfrey he said “I would like to see that memory in the morning. For now I’m going to spend the night by my daughter”.

“Of course, I will show you to Professor Dumbledore’s office in the morning” she looked at Dumbledore then and handed him the memory. “Headmaster, I’m sure you will want to see this right away”.

He nodded “thank you Poppy, I must say it was very good of you to procure this, though I would like to have spoken with Miss Bell myself”.

Archie and Grace both bristled at the chastising tone in his voice. Poppy drew herself up and put her hands on her hips “Miss Bell was distraught when she came to and even more distressed when I told her she would need to relive those moments. It was Apprentice Healer Potters idea for the memory vial and a very good suggestion at that. There is no need for you to interrogate the girl at this time. Now, be off with you Albus, you have all the information you need in your hands”. He bowed his head at her and swept out of the Hospital Wing, Snape sneered at Harry and followed after him, cloak billowing in his wake.

McGonagall stayed behind “Pipsy” she called, a house elf appeared at her side, ”Mr. & Mrs. Bell should you need anything, food, a change of clothes, please call Pipsy she will be able to provide you with anything material you need. If you need anything else send her to me and I will meet with you. I am so very sorry that this happened to Miss Bell, she is a bright and vivacious student, who I am very proud to have in my house. Please let me know what I can do”. With that she left the Hospital Wing.

Once she had left Harry spoke to Katie “they are all gone now, you can stop pretending” Katie grinned and opened her eyes.

“Hi mum, dad” that was all she got out before Grace was hugging her. Katie gasped, tears in her eyes “too tight mum”.

“Oh my baby, I’m so sorry, I was so worried. Why aren’t you asleep?” She looked at Harry “I thought you said she’d taken Dreamless Sleep potion?”

“A small lie on my part, Katie will be taking that potion shortly but she wanted to see you first, we didn’t want her to have to deal with any questions yet from the Headmaster. He is.. over eager for information sometimes and forgets it can be hard for people”.

“It seems I need to thank you again Healer Potter” Archie replied.

Harry waved off the gratitude “it was nothing, I assure you, I was merely acting in the best interests of my patient”.

Grace stood up then and hugged Harry “it was certainly not nothing, that’s our only child you’re talking about and we are grateful for all the help you have given her”. He patted her on the back awkwardly unsure what to say. Grace pulled back and sat back down next to Katie. Smiling at her daughter she said “We’ll be here all night and when you wake up in the morning okay honey?” Katie nodded at her mum, tears in her eyes again. Her father came over and kissed her forehead.

“We’ll see you in the morning Katie”.

Harry took this as his cue and picked up the bottle of Dreamless Sleep, measuring out the correct amount he helped Katie to drink it. She was asleep before she hit the pillow.

Madame Pomfrey spoke to the Bells then “feel free to use the beds either side of Miss Bell to get some rest yourselves and call Pipsy to bring you some dinner” motioning Harry to follow her into the office. Sitting behind her desk “Perhaps it would be best if we didn’t discuss your new abilities with the Headmaster. Whilst I have the utmost respect for him, he is not very tolerant of dark magic and I do not think he would like it very much for you to show such an aptitude with it. I suggest you start training and learning how to control the amount of power you put behind a spell”. She said, Harry was surprised but gave his agreement “much like the Draught of the Living Death has a use in Healing you will find there are times Dark magic can be useful too. Not all Dark magic is bad Harry, it all depends on the caster. Just as not all Light magic is pure. For instance the cutting spell is classed as Light magic but if you cast it at a person you could kill them using it. Not all people see magic this way though. Now you need to write up that report, leave out what you need to and let me look it over”. Harry nodded and made his way to his desk. It was another hour before he got back to the common room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! I found I was so inspired by what you all wrote I smashed out this chapter today! Let me know if you like it! Also what tags dfo you think I should add (if any)? :D
> 
> Edited: 12/03/2017


	12. Soulmates?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more Katie, Poppy and Slughorn. Also to be or not to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of the recognisable characters are mine, I'm just playing in Rowling's playground. Also this is my first fic so be gentle on me I implore you. Constructive criticism would be welcomed. Also I'll add more tags and warnings or whatever as it becomes relevant, let me know if you think I should add a particular tag.

Monday morning had flown by for Harry, he was currently sitting down to an early lunch with Neville and Ron before he had to head up to the Hospital Wing. They were whispering in hushed tones about their plans to break into McGonagall’s office later in the week. Ron and Neville wanted to do it during the night when no-one was awake. Harry wanted to do it during the day on Friday while she was in class. His argument was that it would be easier to come up with an excuse if he was caught in there. Though he planned on using his invisibility cloak, eventually they caved and they settled on a time in the afternoon when they knew she had the first years. Harry would need to break away from the Hospital Wing for half an hour but he thought he’d be able to swing it with Poppy. Harry was almost finished eating when Dean and Seamus came in. When they took a seat next to them, Harry got Seamus’ attention.

“Seamus, you still want to be a chaser?” Seamus looked up at him hopefully and nodding so fast Harry thought his head would snap off. Harry proceeded to tell him what he could, people had seen what had happened to Katie yesterday on her way back from Hogsmeade so he was able to talk about her a little “Katie was cursed yesterday. She’s going to be out of action for a while. Probably the rest of the season, practice is Wednesday and Thursday night to get you and Dean up to speed before the Slytherin match”.

“That sucks about Katie, Harry. Is she going to be okay do you know?” Ron asked. They were all looking at Harry with concern. Katie was well liked in Gryffindor.

“She’ll be okay eventually, for now though she’s not allowed visitors” he replied scooping the last of his eggs into his mouth.

“Give her our regards Harry?” Neville asked “I’ll organise something amongst the House for a get well present” Ron’s agreement and offer of help came through a mouthful of beans. Harry assured them he would pass it on to Katie. Getting to his feet he set off for the hospital wing.

Blaise had been rather busy the night before and this morning, trying to surreptitiously touch his housemates and random classmates. He was thankful when he crossed off the boys in his dorm, he really didn’t want to bond with one of them. Daphne and Tracey had been diligent in crossing off names as he strove to make his way through the vast number of students in Hogwarts. He was very good at making sure no-one caught on to what he was doing, a shoulder clasp with a finger on their neck. Passing dishes or school supplies and touching fingers. A helping hand to those who were sitting when they went to stand. So far he had crossed thirty students off his list. Most of them members of his house. He was starting to feel antsy about finding his soulmate, he could feel it in his chest, and he knew they were here at Hogwarts. He was walking towards the Great Hall for lunch when his steps grew quicker, he had the thought that his mate was there now, flicking through his head. The girls tried to match his stride and bitched about his speed when he bumped into Potter who was on his way out of the Great Hall.

“Oh! Sorry Zabini, didn’t see you there, sorry I gotta get going or I’m going to be late”. He said as he walked backwards towards the staircase, with a small wave he turned and was taking the stairs two at a time. Blaise raised a hand in return and hurried into the Great Hall. Looking around at the student populace and taking a seat he loaded his plate without looking at what he was doing. The feeling he had felt before was now fading. He scowled in frustration at his inability to maintain focus on it, stabbing at something on his plate he chewed furiously. Daphne and Tracey exchanged glances.

“Blaise, darling, what’s wrong?” Daphne asked worried.

Sighing heavily he explained what he had thought he had felt. “It must have just been my imagination” he supplied “I was so focused it must have been wish fulfilment”. She made a noise of sympathy and placed her hand on his arm comfortingly. He lifted the corner of his mouth in her direction and she turned to her own lunch.

“Well we can cross Potter off the list” Tracey supplied bringing it out of her bag, “you bumped into him and didn’t feel anything” she drew her quill through his name. Blaise nodded, looking out over the Great Hall again, wondering if there was someone he could strike up an innocent conversation with. His eyes fell to Potters friends, they had a worried look on their faces and were passing something along the table to everyone. He wondered what that was about, actually he wondered where Potter was. He had said yesterday he was busy this afternoon but Blaise knew it wasn’t classes. He tried to think of what it could be. It couldn’t involve a teacher, Potter said he was going to be late so it had to be something important, perhaps he had a lover? For some reason that thought made Blaise’s stomach heavy. He shook off his mood and added that question to the ever growing list of things to ask the Gryffindor.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­__________________________________________________________________________  
Harry walked into the office he shared with Poppy and set his satchel down. Casting the cleansing spells needed for the environment had become second nature to him now as he took a seat in front of Poppy. She looked up at him from her parchmentwork and smiled.

“Good Afternoon Harry, I wanted to congratulate you on the way you handled Mr. Bell last night. Not many Healers are effective as you were”. Harry blushed and stammered that he was sure he hadn’t been that good. “But you were Harry, you didn’t sugar coat the information nor were you harsh in your delivery. You spoke in a firm, comforting tone that ensured he listened to you and took on board what you were saying. You also didn’t overload them with information. Many young Healers make the mistake that the family needs to know every detail of the various potions or regimes and how that will affect various outcomes and the families get overwhelmed and confused. In the immediate situation, such as last night, it is best to tell them what happened, what you did and what is going to happen in the most basic terms. When the families have had time to process the shock and situation then we can go over the minutiae. You did very well”. She wore a proud expression on her face.

Harry blushed and rubbed his neck in embarrassment. “Now Harry, I would like you to set Miss Bell up in the semi-permanent area we spoke about last night and I would like you to speak to her about which students she would like to bring her work for her. For the time being we will be allowing two half hour visits a day after classes, there will need to be at least an hour’s break between them as I’m sure she will tire easily at this stage. Once you have the students names can you contact them to let them know?”

“Sure thing Poppy, I’ll get started now” she nodded and turned back to what she was working on.

Harry walked out of the office and over to Katie. Smiling at her he sat in the chair next to her bed and told her of the well wishes from Gryffindor. “How are you feeling Katie?”

She grimaced “like I’ve been run over by a lorry”. He made a sympathetic noise. “Who’s taking my spot on the team?”

“Seamus” Harry replied “he was the next best flyer at try-outs and he’ll work well with Dean”.

She nodded weakly “he’ll be good, I’m so sorry Harry”

“Don’t blame yourself Katie it’s not your fault” he said soothingly.

“I know, I was.. I was put under the Imperius curse, I remember what it felt like from when Professor Moody cast it on us. But I still feel bad, like I should have been able to fight it off” she trailed off, a tear running down her cheek.

Harry wiped it away “it’s not your fault Katie, that spell is illegal for a reason. It’s the most powerful mind control spell there is. There aren’t many people who can resist it”.

“You can” she said.

“Yeah, well I’ve always been a freak” he said sadly “that and I really don’t like it when people tell me what do” he smirked at her trying to lighten the mood. It worked, she huffed out a laugh. “Now I gotta ask you who you want to bring you class notes and homework and things like that” he said.

“Vicky can bring me my personal things and most of my subjects, but..” she blushed before going on “can you ask Jason Samuels to bring me the classwork for Herbology and Potions? Vicky doesn’t take those subjects”.

Harry knew Vicky Frobisher, she had tried out for the Keeper position last year and she was Katie’s dorm mate. “Samuels? The Ravenclaw Beater?” Harry asked. Katie nodded, blushing harder and not meeting Harry’s eyes. “Oh! Is he your..?”

“No! Well.. no, he’s just a good friend” she said in a hurry.

Harry smirked at her now, guessing at what she wasn’t saying, he decided to tease her “but you want him to be more? Tisk tisk Katie, I know what Ron would say, fraternising with the enemy” she hit him weakly with a pillow. Laughing he held his hands up in surrender. “okay, okay I yield! I won’t say anything Healer/Patient confidentiality you know” he said with a wink.

“That’s right Potter, you remember that when you see him” she said haughtily. Still smirking he explained to her the visiting schedule and then he moved her bed into the corner with the most windows. Removing the bed next to her he set up privacy curtains around her bed so that she had a large area all to herself. Placing a desk along one wall and a few chairs on one side of her bed he chatted to her about Quidditch for a while and the training he was going to put the team through. “I’m almost glad I was cursed now” she laughed envisioning the agony the rest of them would be in by the time the finished all the practices and routines Harry had in mind.

Giving her a last smirk he went into the office to give Poppy the names of the students on Katie’s visiting list and looked up their timetables. Vicky was in Ancient Runes and Samuels had Potions. Setting off for Vicky first as she was closer, Harry knocked on the door. Gaining entrance from Professor Vector he asked to speak to speak with Miss Frobisher. Professor Vector gave him an appraising look and allowed it. Waiting for Vicky in the hallway he ran over what he was going to say to her in his head. She came out and looked at him curiously, “What is it Harry?”

“It’s about Katie” he said, Vicky’s expression instantly changing to one of worry and concern, he held up a hand to stop any questions before they could be asked “I’m helping Madame Pomfrey in the hospital wing at the moment and she asked me to come speak to you. Katie’s going to be okay and she’s remaining at Hogwarts while she recovers, she wanted to know if you could bring her the work from the classes you share and also a few personal items” he said handing her a list that Katie had written for the other girl.

“Of course! When can I see her? What about her other classes? I don’t take some of the ones she’s in”.

“We’ve got it covered. I’m about to go see Samuels to ask him the same thing, you’ll need to work out with him when you can see Katie. She’s got two half hour slots per day at the moment to see people. One at four and the other at five thirty. You two can decide between you what ones best suit you guys, but for today Katie wants to see you first”.

Vicky nodded relieved “okay, that’s fine, tell her I’ll see her then. Thanks Harry” she said as she went back inside the classroom.

He made his way down to the dungeons ducking along a few secret passageways. He reached the Potions classroom just as it was letting out. Spotting Samuels he called out to him. Samuels looked around and seeing Harry waving at him, he walked over in confusion “Potter?”

Harry greeted him and quickly explained to the confused Beater what he had tracked him down for. His face when he told him about Katie’s condition and that she was going to be in the hospital wing for a while, was more worried than what Harry thought a casual friend would be. He smiled inside, maybe some good would come out this. Samuels quickly agreed to help out and said he would see Katie later that evening. He waved goodbye and Harry was about to set back off to the Hospital Wing when he heard Slughorn call his name. Turning around he went up to the Professor.

“Harry, I know you’re on Poppy’s time right now but could I have a moment or two?” Harry nodded and walking into the classroom, leaned against one of the desks. Slughorn shut the door behind him and opening his desk drawer he pulled out a small case. “This came this morning and I didn’t want to wait until Wednesday to make it official.” Harry raised an eyebrow, reaching for the case he opened it. It was a pendant that would fit the necklace Poppy had given him as her apprentice gift, it was similar to Poppy’s in that it was a stone cut into a round tear drop shape. There were differences though, the stem was longer so Harry guessed it would sit comfortably below the onyx drop and the rune was for Potioneer. The stone was also different it was white with an almost transparent look to it, picking it up and turning it in his hand Harry could see hints of blue. He’d never seen anything like it. He looked at Slughorn questioningly.

“It is a moonstone” Slughorn explained “It promotes intuition, inner work and patience. I chose it as they are all things a good Potioneer needs, It’s charmed to go cold should I have urgent need of you, though I think that will be very unlikely. I thought it would also offset Poppy’s onyx nicely”.

Harry smiled “It will indeed” he was still turning the stone over in his hands.

Slughorn was looking at him anxiously, “do you accept Harry? Will you apprentice with me as well? I know that we may not have a traditional mentor/mentee relationship that you have with Poppy but I would still like the chance to pass on all my knowledge to you as well collaborate with you on your projects”.

Harry looked at him “Professor” he began

“Please, it’s Horace, Harry, your potion skills make us equals”.

“Okay, Horace, there’s two things I’m concerned about. It’s not that I won’t share my successes with you if we do this but I want an assurance that this is truly a partnership. For a hypothetical example say I’m successful with that potion I created, or anything else I might do later down the track. I don’t want to it to be used to splash our names across the papers, I know that with me that will probably happen anyway. But I don’t like using my name for publicity”.

Horace was silent for a moment “I can understand that Harry, but you need to understand if you make progress in that area you mentioned you will be lauded a hero regardless of your current standing with the public. A nobody would become a hero and their name would go down in history. I can promise that I will try to help control the press to whatever extent I can if that’s what you want. I know several journalists and people in publishing that could help. What was the other thing, my boy?”

Harry nodded “That’s good, I would appreciate that. The other thing, well..” he threw a couple of silencing spells at the door, earning a questioning look from the Professor. “Dumbledore has been showing me some memories of a certain individual. They are disturbing in a lot of ways and I need to know more about him. I need to understand just how far he would go” Harry met Horace’s eyes and knew he knew what Harry was talking about.

Horace sucked in a breath. They were both quiet for a moment. “It’s not a memory I’m proud of Harry. In fact it was because of that I later retired from teaching, that I didn’t spot something so wrong or even worse, if I ignored it…”

“I understand sir, but you see.. The papers are right in a way, I am the ‘chosen one’ not because of the prophecy. But because Riddle chose me, because he won’t rest until I’m dead. If I’m to have any chance of surviving him, I need to know as much about him as I can”. Harry implored the potions master.

Slughorn’s face showed his anguish at Harry’s words and he slowly drew his wand and a vial from his pocket. He placed the memory inside the vial and handed it to Harry. “Please don’t think too badly of me my dear boy”.

“Never sir, I know you would never willingly do anything to help him” Harry took the vial and tucked it in his robes. He undid the chain from around his neck and slid the moonstone on. Reclasping the necklace, the soft golden glow flared up signalling the pact of their new relationship. Harry found he was right, the moonstone did hang lower than the onyx and they did look good together. Slughorn smiled tremulously at him. Harry decided he’d been there long enough but knew he needed to say something else to assure the potions master of his intent to work with him “I sent a letter to my friend, I asked him to meet me in Hogsmeade next weekend. It’s not something I could tell him about in a letter” he said. As Harry had meant it to Horace brightened considerably.

“That’s wonderful Harry! Do let me know what he says? I think the more people who are witness the less detail we will miss”.

Harry nodded “I should get back to Poppy now sir, she’ll be wondering where I am” he said straightening up from the table.

“Of course! Of course! Pop by after dinner this week for a chat won’t you? I have some thoughts to discuss”

“I’ll see when I’m free Prof.. Horace, I have a lot of Quidditch training this week” Harry consented and set off at a brisk pace towards the Hospital Wing.

___________________________________________________________________________  
Harry had shown Poppy the new addition to his necklace as his reason for taking so long and she had congratulated him. Harry was just glad she wasn’t jealous or upset with him for it. He spent the rest of the afternoon making potions for the ward and making sure Katie took her tonics as Poppy had prescribed them. There were a couple of first years that came in with scrapes up their legs from missing a trick step on a staircase but all in all it was a quiet afternoon. He spoke to Poppy about Katie’s care plan and found out that Katie’s parents had been connected to the floo in the Hospital Wing. They would be able to visit whenever they wanted after dinnertime. Poppy had said with a twitch of her lips that Mr. Bell was very insistent to the Headmaster about that.

Harry had kept an eye on Katie while her friends visited and shooed them when they tried to overstay their allotted time. He winked at Katie when Samuels left, he had brought her flowers from the greenhouse. Katie threw a scrunched up piece of parchment at him while her face turned red. He checked the progress of his last potion. It would need to stew for exactly seventeen hours more, it was perfect timing really as that would coincide with his free period the next morning and he could take it to Horace for inspection after if he had time. He told Katie he’d check in on her in his spares before lunch the next day and said goodbye to her and Poppy. Making his way down to the Great Hall for dinner he thought he had a rather good day.

He met Luna on one of the staircases and they walked together arm in arm talking about their respective days. Harry led her to the Gryffindor table and they sat down to eat dinner together. Ron and Neville soon joined them as did the rest of the Quidditch team to ask after Katie. Naturally the whole school now knew that she was in the Hospital Wing, he told them what he could and then changed the conversation to what would be happening in practice the next couple of days. Dean looked a little green, Seamus excited and Ron was groaning into the table. Neville just laughed at them all. Harry had an evil looking smile and pretended to pet a cat on his lap, this got a laugh from the muggleborns and muggle raised members of the team.

The marauders soon finished their meals and went to the library to start on their homework before curfew. Harry showed them Slughorn’s gift and filled them in on the conversation they had shared.

"When are you going to give it to Dumbledore?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged "Dunno, I might send him an owl to see if he can meet me Friday night, we have Quidditch Wednesday and Thursday and I want to spend some time on Runes tomorrow night. I'm catching up with Zabini again on Wednesday for another study session". Ron made a non-committal noise. 

"I think it's great you're making friends in other Houses Harry" hummed Luna "it is so nice when everyone gets along". 

Neville smiled at Luna's comment and Harry dug into his bag to dig out the scrolls he had made the day before, giving one to each of them he and Luna put their heads together about what animals they couldn’t be. Harry crossed off all underwater and underground dwelling creatures that he knew, while Luna did the same for but included artic creatures as well. Ron took the other two and shrunk them, putting them in his own bag. 

"I'll give them to Pig tomorrow and send him to the twins, he needs something to do. Besides Hedwig’s not back yet" he explained to the Neville's questioning look. Harry was reminded then that he needed to purchase the books. He’d call Dobby when they got to the dorm. Eventually it was almost curfew and they walked Luna to the Ravenclaw dormitory. Saying good night to her they headed up to Gryffindor Tower. Harry got ready for bed and pulling a small pouch of coins from his trunk as well as the parchment he had written the titles down on. He crawled into bed and shut his curtains, automatically casting silencing spells. He called Dobby and the elf was only too happy to do as Harry asked. Harry smiled as the elf popped away, it had been a good day today he thought as he rolled over and fell asleep.

_________________________________________________________________________

_Earlier:_

The Slytherin Trio were sitting down for tea and Blaise was scanning the Great Hall for potential mates again. He was watching the doors when he saw Potter walk in with Lovegood on his arm. That sinking feeling was in his stomach again. Taking a sip of his water to settle it he watched them as they talked with their heads bent together, Potter led her to the Gryffindor table where they sat next to one another and where soon surrounded by his friends. Blaise couldn’t say why but he was in a dark mood all of a sudden. Cutting his meat viciously he ate mechanically, shooting subtle glances at Potter whilst he ate did so. Potter was pulling exaggerated gestures and making his friends laugh. Blaise wondered what they were talking about.

“You look like you’re thinking hard there Blaise, what’s going through your mind?” Tracey asked him.

He blinked at her for a moment before coming up with an answer. “I’m just frustrated about this afternoon”. It was partially true, they had spent the afternoon in the library with him subtly touching as many people as he could, usually using the “oh sorry, were you going to use that book?” routine. They had crossed close to another two dozen people off the list to no avail. Tracey looked at him sympathetically.

“I’m sorry Blaise, I know it must be hard for you. But we’ll find your mate soon”. Daphne made noises of agreement over the book she was reading. Blaise just leaned heavily on his elbows and abandoned his meal. Through his lashes he watched Potter and his closest friends walk out of the Great Hall. Lovegood was on his arm again. Scowling he left the girls and went to his dorm.

__________________________________________________________________  
The next day after his double lesson of Care of Magical Creatures, Hagrid asked him to stay behind. He led Harry into the forest to a clearing where Buckbeak was happily tethered. Harry smiled at the Hippogriff.

“I thought yeh’d wanna see ‘im” Hagrid said knowingly. Harry smiled weakly at him, going over to the Hippogriff he bowed, Buckbeak easily returned the bow and Harry went forward to stroke his neck. He’d been standing there for a few moments when Buckbeak lowered his front half, seeing the invitation for what it was Harry climbed onto his back. Hagrid quickly united the rope from Buckbeak’s harness and they took off. Flying over the forest and the lake Harry felt some of the weight he’d been carrying around since Sirius died lighten. When they landed he had a genuine smile for Hagrid. Hugging Buckbeak they made their way back to Hagrid’s cabin. Hagrid made tea and offered Harry some rock cakes (which he politely declined) Harry filled Hagrid in on how his classes were going, his training with Poppy and his new mentorship with Slughorn. Hagrid was proud of Harry and told him so.

Afterwards Harry had stopped by the Hospital Wing to see Katie and finish his potion before lunch. He was now leaning back on his chair, feet up on the desk, in Charms class. It was nearing the end of the lesson and Professor Flitwick had already given him five points for being the first to get the charm they had been practising correct and then another ten for reversing it. He’d completed his homework and was now drawing for something to do. Seeing Buckbeak had brought up memories of Sirius and Harry was feeling a bit forlorn. Suddenly a shadow fell across his page.

“Potter, could I borrow your vinegar?” Zabini was standing next to him. “Mine is.. a little energetic” he drawled, looking over at his desk where the vinegar was indeed running all over it. Harry grinned as he took in the lively little goblet. Blaise had somehow managed to get it to sprout legs, and it was currently cowering in the corner of the desk. Harry raised an eyebrow at Zabini, “I believe Tracey told you she was the one who was best at charms” he drawled. Pointing his wand at the goblet on his desk, it ran to the other side before he could recite the spell to change it into wine.

Harry grinned up at him “sure” he replied answering the original question, swinging his legs down from the table he leaned forward to grab the goblet of vinegar, resuming his previous position he held it out to Blaise “here you go”.

“Thank you” Blaise replied, reaching for the goblet he wrapped his hand around it and his fingers grazed Harry’s. A warm prickling sensation ran up Blaise’s arm and settled in his heart. Eyes widening he tightened his grip on the object and inhaled sharply. Potter was his mate! How could that be? They’d touched yesterday! Thinking back quickly, Blaise realised there had been no skin contact. Knowing he was staring at the bespectacled boy, he blinked and cleared his throat. Harry’s eyes had gone wide and he was looking at Blaise like, like he was terrified. Blaise wasn’t sure what to make of that. He opened his mouth to say something when Harry suddenly let go of the goblet and gathered his things rapidly.

“I have to go” he mumbled hurriedly, turning he fled the room. Door banging closed in his wake. Blaise was struck dumb. What was that about? Why had Harry run? Blaise’s heart which had swelled with so much hope, now fell like a dead weight. Harry clearly had issues with being his mate and Blaise didn’t know what to do. He knew he wouldn’t be able to follow him now so he sat back down at his desk. Perhaps he could try to find him in the free period or corner him before Transfiguration.

Having a plan, he tried to focus for the remainder of the lesson. He told the girls they no longer needed the list but couldn’t bring himself to tell them about Harry’s reaction. He scoured the usual sixth year haunts during the free period and when his search didn’t turn up the Gryffindor he headed to Transfiguration early to wait for him. He saw Weasley and Longbottom approaching but there was no Harry. Frowning he had no choice but to enter the classroom, he couldn’t skip McGonagall’s class like a certain Gryffindor had. He would end up with detention for a week. He reformed his plan to try and talk to him after dinner. He would follow him out of the Great Hall, but that plan failed to bear fruit as well as Harry didn’t show.

____________________________________________________________________________  
Harry had run from Charms class. He had fled the castle entirely and was now huddled in his hiding spot. What was that with Zabini? His arm had tingled, Harry was sure it was his scars alerting him to dark magic, but Zabini couldn’t be dark could he? He is a Slytherin his inner voice supplied. But he’s a _good_ Slytherin he argued back. Is he though? You know the scars react to dark magic. Harry thoughts swirled around and around in his head.

He put his head between his knees and tried to think of what to do. Getting his breath back he pulled his sketch book out again and started drawing once more. Losing himself in the familiar strokes of lead on paper he didn’t realise how much time had gone past until his stomach growled. Focusing his gaze he saw he had drawn the scene from his mind’s eye of him handing the goblet to Zabini, Zabini didn’t _look_ evil in his picture, he actually looked startled.

Shutting the book with a sigh he cast a tempus, it was well after dinner time he would need to stop by the kitchens for something to eat. Pulling his invisibility cloak out of his bag he covered himself with it and went inside. After begging the house-elves for something to eat (not that he’d had to beg hard) he headed up to the common room. He passed Ron and Neville and tried to assuage their worried questions about where he had been for the last seven hours. He told them he was tired and that he was going to bed. He showered quickly, warming himself up from the cold that had seeped into his bones from spending so much time outside. He pulled on his pyjamas and fell into bed, drawing his curtains closed and casting the usual silencing spells he lay back. He stayed awake for a long time, thinking over all his interactions with the violet eyed Slytherin.

Not reaching any conclusions he rolled over and fell asleep. A few hours later he was trapped inside a nightmare. He was in the graveyard and Voldemort was standing over him continually casting the cruciatus curse at him. Laughing in his high cruel voice, Harry could hear his mother’s voice screaming, ‘not Harry!’ All of a sudden he saw Zabini standing behind Voldemort, he was holding his hand out to Harry and suddenly Harry was invisible to Voldemort and he was running, running towards those violet eyes and outstretched hand. Taking the hand in his, he suddenly felt safe. Zabini’s arms wrapped around him and he was warm and Voldemort was gone.

He slept more peacefully than he had in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not ENTIRELY happy with this chapter. I feel like it's rushed? Did any of you get that feeling? Let me know please :D  
> Also I'm taking suggestions on animagus forms for the Marauders, I already have Harry's picked out. But what do you guys think?
> 
> Edited 12/03/2017


	13. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep walking, Blaise is suggestive, Tracey likes to tease, Harry is oblivious and Luna's bracelet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of the recognisable characters are mine, I'm just playing in Rowling's playground. Also this is my first fic so be gentle on me I implore you. Constructive criticism would be welcomed. Also I'll add more tags and warnings or whatever as it becomes relevant, let me know if you think I should add something.
> 
> AN: Rukar: a made up term for a made up creature I am introducing in this fic. They are of Egyptian origin. Similar to a veela in fanon in that they are inherently tactile creatures, with a need to touch their mates often. They mate for life. They also have the ability to form telepathic links with their soulmates, they are extremely protective and through the bond formed can calm and soothe their mates. They are magically and physically strong. The bonds they form with others, such as with their children or close friendship are enduring and the Rukar will extend that same or similar protectiveness to them. In the same vein an enemy once made will remain so. They do not 'inherit' their full abilities or any knowledge of their soulmates until they are seventeen and they find their mate upon skin contact.

Harry woke slowly, and was immediately aware of three things. First he was warmer than he had ever been waking up at Hogwarts, the castle was usually quite cold this time of the year, getting down to five degrees overnight. Gryffindor tower was quite drafty even with the braziers the house elves kept going. Second his pillow was smooth, uncreased and moving ever so gently up and down. Thirdly there was a pressure along his back curling around his waist to slowly stroke his side. He opened his eyes and saw that his vision was partly obscured, he’d fallen asleep with his glasses on. He frowned he remembered taking them off. Moving to adjust them he froze as a sleep roughened voice spoke.

"You’re awake, Good Morning Harry". Harry immediately sprang up out of what he know realised was an embrace and scooted his bum across the mattress until he was pressed against one of the four poster bed’s columns.

"What the hell are you doing here? In my bed?!" he exclaimed.

"I think you'll find this is my bed" replied the dark skinned boy, Harry squinted at him trying to place the voice and face but the boy’s face was in shadow. The darker boy moved so that his face was highlighted by a pale strip of weak morning light that shone through a crack in the beds curtains.

"Zabini?!" cried Harry

"mmm" hummed Blaise "though don't you think that you should call me Blaise? After all that was a rather  _intimate_  position we were just in. When I said I wanted to get to know you better, I must say this isn’t _exclusively_ what I had in mind" Blaise replied throatily, eyes fixed on Harry. Harry felt the blush rising up his cheeks.

"That still doesn't explain what is going on here" Harry accused, rubbing his neck bashfully.

"I suppose not, what do you remember?" Blaise murmured folding his hands behind his head.

Harry’s hands fell into his lap as he cast his thoughts back "I.. I remember having another nightmare and running, like I couldn't run fast enough and then..." Harry broke off

"and then?" prompted Blaise

"I.. uh, and then I.. uh, remember.. feeling safe and warm" mumbled Harry.

"Feeling safe?" said Blaise with a pleased smile, though he was still confused about why Harry had looked so terrified yesterday "You feel safe with me?" Blaise probed sitting up. The sheet falling down around his waist revealing his toned and muscular stomach, his arms rippling as they moved to support his weight. Harry couldn't reply, his throat had caught when he noticed that the sheet was lying low enough on Blaise's hips to show what Blaise preferred to wear to bed, which was to say, nothing. "Or perhaps it’s just the sixth year  _Slytherin_  boy’s dormitory you feel safe in?" He teased, not resisting the urge to do so. Harry's eyes widened as comprehension finally overcame the last vestiges of sleep and Harry dove off the bed to peer through the curtains and made a small squeaking noise at what he saw. Blaise's soft chuckle alerted Harry to his presence once again and Harry's startled eyes caught his for a moment before Harry all but flew out of the dorm slamming the door behind him. 

Draco Malfoy bolted up out of bed yelling "what the hell was that?!" Theo murmuring in agreement. Crabbe & Goyle who had sat up quickly and now were struck dumb at the apparent lack of nothing that had woken them up.

"Bloody Peeves was in here blowing raspberries at me” Blaise replied in his authoritative tone "Go back to sleep". Grumbling about poltergeists they settled back down to sleep. Waiting to hear the gentle breaths and snores of his dorm mates once again, Blaise lay there thinking over what had happened that night, his heart sinking again.

_He was awakened by the feeling of a small slender body slipping in beside him. He had known without opening his eyes that it was his mate and so he had just wrapped his arms around him and fallen back asleep. He had woken a few moments before Harry and had just lain there enjoying the feeling and the closeness. He had panicked slightly wondering what was going to happen. He was worried Harry would freak out again. Slowly he reached for his wand under the pillow and cast a silencing charm on the curtains at least that way they wouldn't wake the others. He felt Harry stirring as he slipped his wand back under his head. "Good Morning Harry" he whispered. Harry had leapt away from him then and Blaise felt his heart sink. Of course he was going to jump away from you idiot, you guys aren’t that close yet and he's in your bed! He answered Harry's question as to what he was doing there and teased him about calling him by his surname. Blaise wanted to see Harry's reaction to his teasing. Astoundingly had Harry blushed and rubbed at his neck. Blaise felt a brief flutter of hope. He questioned what Harry thought had happened and his heart jumped when Harry admitted he had felt safe._

_He’d raised himself up then and he saw Harry's eyes widen at his exposed body and the blush on his cheeks brightened, but he didn’t look away. Well that answers that question, Blaise mused, he is attracted to me, whether or not he knows it. Smirking at Harry's response to his question about where he felt safe. He then felt anxious all over again when he watched Harry run out of the dorm._

Thinking back on the encounter Blaise was frowning, Harry had said  _another_ nightmare. Did he get them often? What were they about? Was that what had drawn Harry in the middle of the night to him? Had Harry's nightmare been so bad that he had instinctively required Blaise so he could calm him and keep away the dreams? Blaise wasn't sure and he couldn’t help but think the more he encountered the other boy the more questions he had for him. He tried to put the information he knew together in his head. In particular what he knew about the soulmate bond and mates. He knew Harry should be able to feel the draw and bond as well. It didn’t make sense for Harry to run off like he was, unless.. maybe he didn’t know what the feeling was? He’d mentioned being raised by muggles maybe he didn’t know any of the old stories about soulmates.

He needed to send an owl to his mother. She would be able to shed some light on his situation. He had yet to contact her anyway since his birthday and inheritance, he might as well do so now. Swinging his legs to the floor his feet touched not cold hard stone as he was expecting but something soft and silky. Looking down he saw an odd coloured cloak. Brow furrowed he reached for it and placed it on his lap to inspect it further. That's when he noticed his legs had disappeared. Grinning he realised what he held and realised who it must belong to. He quickly placed it underneath his bedspread and wondered on just how to return it. Getting up he grabbed his bathrobe and bathing things and made his way to the shower thinking about how exactly he was going to word his letters.

An hour later he was showered, dressed for the day and on his way to the owlery letters and package in hand. 

______________________________________________________________________

Harry was back in his dorm and had quickly thrown himself on his bed drawing the curtains closed and casting a silencing charm. He was breathing heavy after his mad dash through the castle. He was very lucky that he hadn't met any teachers or Filch as they would have surely wanted to know what he was doing running about in his pyjamas. He would not have been able to answer them. He didn't even know himself. Somehow in the middle of the night he had gotten out of bed, into the Slytherin dorms and crawled into bed with Blaise fucking Zabini!! It was mad! He had no explanation for it! He lay there catching his breath and trying to collect his thoughts until he heard the stirrings of the other Gryffindor boys. He opened his curtains then and started collecting his things for the bathroom. He must of still looked shocked though as Neville asked him if there was anything wrong. Harry just shook his head and told him he'd had another nightmare. Neville gave him a sympathetic look and clapped him on the shoulder before moving into showers. 

After waiting for Ron to finally get up and go down to breakfast Harry sat at the Gryffindor table trying to surreptitiously scan the Slytherin table. Ron mumbled around his toast "You okay Harry?”

“Huh? Yeah, no, I mean.. just had a weird night is all” he muttered in reply.

Harry played with his food absently. Suddenly he heard a fluttering sound as the owl post arrived, looking up he saw a rather elegant black owl streaked with silver fluttering down before him. It looked at Harry and gave a soft hoot imploring him to take the parcel attached to its leg. Harry picked up a bit of meat from his plate and gave it to the owl as he undid the ties that held the parcel to the bird’s talons. Once relieved of its burden the owl shook itself and then took flight once more. 

"What's that Harry?" Ron asked.

"Not sure" Harry replied.

Harry unstuck the envelope attached to the soft parcel. Opening the heavy parchment he began to read.

 

_Harry,_

_You ran out so quickly this morning, were you uncomfortable to be in bed with me? I assure you there was nothing to be ashamed about, you are quite the snuggler._

_I figured out how you got into my bed without being seen, but I am yet to figure out by what means you managed to get into the dorm. I am intrigued as well to know how you knew where our House is located, as well as the current password. You seem to be able to get into all sorts of places in the school that you shouldn’t be able to. You still haven’t answered Tracey’s question it frustrates her no end. _

_I would not open the package at the table, I assume there is a reason it is not common knowledge. Do not worry however; your secrets are safe with me. I had thought it best to return it to you, in case you need to feel safe again._

_B_

 

If the first sentence had made Harry blush it was nothing compared to the last one. His cheeks had almost taken the exact shade of a very ripe tomato. 

"Harry, mate you alright?" Ron questioned. 

"What's in the letter?" inquired Neville.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine.. I.. um, er, I forgot my charms book and I need to put this in the dorm! I'll see you guys in class." shoving the letter in his bag and picking up the package he ran out of the Great Hall like he was on fire and really his face was.

"But we have Herbology next!" Ron tried calling out to him. Harry barely heard him. Walking quickly out of the Great Hall, resolutely staring straight ahead and NOT at the Slytherin table he barrelled around corridors and quickly ducked into an abandoned classroom. Ripping the packaging off the parcel he saw that he held his invisibility cloak. 

"Oh, oh no" Harry groaned. "Oh no, oh no, oh no"

Sinking down to the floor he sat there for a few moments struggling to get all of his thoughts under control. Zabini knew about his cloak. Granted Zabini hadn’t spilled anything Harry had told him in confidence before, but Harry wasn’t sure he could trust him the same now. Not after what he had felt yesterday. He frowned then, he hadn’t felt that it though this morning… No! Stop right there. You were probably concentrating on the fact that you were IN HIS BED rather than your arm. Harry didn’t know what to think. But he had to get to class, he couldn’t blow off anymore lessons. He put his cloak in his bag and hurried down to Herbology. He joined up with Ron and Neville just as class was starting and pulled them as far away from Zabini and his two friends as he could once they were inside. Taking a seat at the desk they shared, as Professor Sprout was delivering a lecture this class he jiggled his leg and told Ron & Neville he’d just had a really weird night and the parcel was from Madame Malkins. This excuse worked because he _had_ ordered a replacement robe for the one he wore when Ron’s potion accident earlier in the term destroyed his book and the robe he was wearing at the time. His friends seemed to accept his excuses, they let the matter drop at least. They were almost late to Potions class as Neville had stayed behind to ask Professor Sprout some extra questions about the subject. Entering the classroom there were three seats left. Two together and one next to Zabini. Harry froze when Ron muttered to him that he could sit next to the Slytherin as he was the friendliest with him. Ron and Neville took the two seats and Harry had no choice but to make his way over to the dark-skinned Slytherin. Zabini was gazing at him impassively as Harry sat down beside him. Just as Harry’s bum touched the seat and he decided that it would be better to leave, Slughorn walked into the classroom and started to explain today’s lesson. There was going to a lecture on the potion they would make in the second half of the double and they would need to take notes for the first half. Harry could still feel Zabini’s eyes on him as he tried very hard not to look in his direction.

Blaise couldn’t believe his luck when Harry had sat next to him. Granted it was the only seat left in the room but he would take what he could get. At least Harry hadn’t run off this time, no matter how much it looked like he wanted to. Harry had taken out his writing things and looked like he was intent on ignoring Blaise for the lesson. Blaise decided he would let him relax a bit first, before he approached him. Taking some notes of his own he watched Harry, twenty minutes into the lesson he saw his shoulders relax and his grip loosen up on his quill. Taking this as his cue he grabbed a spare bit of parchment and wrote a note. Folding it in half and slipping it along the desk to rest against Harry’s hand.

Harry stiffened at the contact. His gaze moved to take in the parchment resting against his hand. Opening the note he saw the neat flowing handwriting and stilled for a moment before writing back.

 

_Hello_

**Really? Hello? That’s what you come up with?**

_It got you to write back didn’t it?_

 

He watched the smile flit across Harry’s face.

 

**I guess, I suppose I should say thank you for returning my cloak.**

_It was no bother Harry, it is rather remarkable though. How did you get it?_

Harry tapped the edge of his quill against his mouth. Wondering how much he should reveal, deciding since Blaise already knew about the cloak there wasn’t much point in hiding anything about it.

 

**It was my fathers; it’s one of the few things I have of his**

Blaise frowned at that statement. Few things? The Potters were an Ancient and Noble House, Harry should have many heirlooms and possessions.

 

_Would you tell me how you know where the Slytherin dorms are and how you got in last night?_

**Secret**

 

Blaise rolled his eyes

 

_Funnily enough I figured that out for myself. You seem to have lots of secrets._

**So do you**

Blaise stared at those words for a moment, could this mean Harry knew? He looked at the Gryffindor in question and saw the hard set of his face and hurt in his eyes. Wondering what was going on underneath that shaggy black hair he quickly wrote back.

 

_Not from you_

Harry’s eyebrows rose and his green eyes widened behind his glasses. He quickly glanced at Blaise and then started scribbling furiously.

 

**Then tell me what happened last night? Why did I wake up where I did?**

 

Blaise was hesitant, he didn’t want to push Harry away, he knew from his family history that if mates who didn’t know about soulmates were told to soon they could react negatively to the news. He settled for part of the truth.

 

_I’m not entirely sure, I’ve written to my mother, she has.. experience in these matters. _

**Your mother has experience in what exactly? Did you tell her about what happened in Charms? I felt Dark magic when we touched.**

Blaise was shocked, Harry thought it was Dark magic that he had felt? It explained why he had run and why he was so on edge around Blaise now he supposed. But how could Harry know what Dark magic felt like? Surely the Gryffindor Golden Boy didn’t practise Dark Arts?

 

_Why do you think it was Dark magic and not something else?_

**I have a way of telling these things.**

_More secrets? You know we would have an easier time communicating if you confided some of them in me._

**I barely know you, I like my privacy.**

_Then get to know me. Spend the afternoon with me. Ask me anything._

Harry bit his lip and Blaise felt a stirring in his loins. The Gryffindor was sexy when he did that. He was playing with something under his shirt while he thought about what to write next. Slughorn was wrapping up his lecture so Harry came to a quick decision and embracing his Gryffindor courage wrote:

 

**Okay, but I have Quidditch training after last period. Meet me by the door on the left-hand side of the marble staircase as you walk down after Defence.**

_Are you going to show me another secret part of the castle Harry?_

**If you’re going to be as honest and open as you say you will be then I guess I can at least show you one of my secrets. Plus it’s closer to the Quidditch Pitch than the RoR.**

_Touché. I’ll see you there._

Defence had been horrible, Snape was as foul as ever and had assigned them a twelve foot essay on a dark creature of their choice. Harry asked Ron to bring his Quidditch gear and broom to the pitch with him and said he would meet him there. Ron agreed, he was going to get there a little early to do some warmups of his own, he would leave Harry’s things in the change room. Harry headed off to meet Blaise. Ginny caught him when her class let out as he walked past.

“Harry” she started, he stood still and folded his arms in front of him. Wary about what she was going to say “look I just wanted to apologise for my behaviour lately. I was following some bad advice and well.. I’m really sorry” Harry felt himself soften slightly.

Running a hand through his hair “I understand Gin and I’m sorry things are like they are at the moment but I’m not interested in you that way. And it was really unprofessional and manipulative of you to try and use Quidditch to get me to go on a date with you. I don’t like being manipulated Ginny” She nodded.

“I know, I’m sorry. Can you forgive me? Can we just go back to being friends again?”

He smiled gently at her “sure Gin, just as long as you realise that’s all it will ever be. You’re like my little sister yeah? I care about you like I do all you Weasley’s. I’m not saying it won’t be awkward for a while though..”

She nodded and gave him a relieved smile. “I heard about Katie and about Seamus taking her spot. I’m not mad you picked him, I know you couldn’t have picked me after what I did. But I’m going to miss Quidditch”

“Chin up, Gin. There’s always next year and if you’re looking to practise in the meantime I know Ron is heading out before practise this evening. Perhaps you could help him and make it up to him too? He’s pretty pissed at you, you know?”

Ginny winced “Yeah I’ll do that, thanks Harry” she waved and ran off to her next lesson. Harry set off again for Entrance Hall knowing he was late to meet Blaise but feeling better for having made up with Ginny.

Hurrying a little he leapt over the railing of the staircase and landed near Blaise, who raised a brow at his stunt. Harry grinned sheepishly and motioned for the taller boy to follow him. Opening the door he led Blaise down a flight of stairs and along a well-lit corridor.

“This is Hufflepuff territory Harry, they always go through this door to and from feasts. Do you know where their common room is too?”

“Do they?” said Harry innocently, eyes wide “I was just hungry”

Blaise snorted and then made a questioning noise as he realised Harry must be taking him to the kitchens. Harry stopped in front a large painting of a bowl of fruit. “and since when did you start calling me Harry?” he asked back to Blaise as he stretched up towards the painting.

Blaise took the opportunity to see if he could affect Harry, he moved in closer and tipped his lips towards Harry’s ear “since you crawled into my bed _Harry._ I did say you could call me Blaise” he said in a low whisper.

Harry shivered and looked at him sideways, eyes blown a little wide. Blaise smirked and Harry swallowed turning back to the painting he tickled the pear. Grabbing the door handle that appeared he pulled the painting open and stepped inside. Greeting the house elves Harry sat down at one of the tables as Blaise looked around the place taking it all in. The house-elves quickly set some food and drinks down in front of Harry and Blaise took the seat across from him.

“So” Blaise prompted. Harry grabbed a small sandwich and fixing his gaze on it starts picking at it. “What do you want to know first?”

“Why did you say you wouldn’t keep any secrets from me?”

Blaise considers for a moment “Because I want to get to know you better so I offered to open up first. Especially after what happened yesterday, though I’m sure there were no Dark Arts involved, I think you’re scared of opening up to people”. He said honestly, pouring himself some tea and fixing it the way he liked it best.

“Terrified actually” Harry said without thinking, suddenly biting his lip realising what he had let slip. “Why don’t you think Dark magic isn’t involved in what happened? You felt that feeling too yesterday I could tell. What else would cause that reaction and then make me… you know..” he trailed off blushing and scrubbing a hand through his hair. 

“It didn’t feel bad to me though Harry” Blaise said voice catching a little, lifting his tea to his lips he took a sip “and was it so terrible this morning? You said you felt safe if I recall correctly”.

Harry reddened even further “that’s not what I was getting at” he said trying to get back on track and away from the confusing feelings that memories from this morning woke in him “and you’re avoiding the question”.

Blaise set his tea cup down “there are old wizarding legends and stories about such sensations, they usually denote a _compatibility_ between the wizards and witches who experience it” he said carefully.

Harry’s brow furrowed in thought “what kind of compatibility?”

Blaise hesitated again “varying degrees of friendship or companionship” he said carefully. It was obvious now that Harry knew nothing of soulmates and Blaise didn’t want to scare him off but outlaying everything as well as full blown commitment before Harry was ready to hear it. He wasn’t even sure if Harry liked him! Blaise was worried he would screw this up if he moved to fast.

“Oh” Harry sat there thinking “and you think that’s what it was, you said you weren’t entirely sure?” Blaise inclined his head. Harry chewed on his lip some more. “Can we test it?” he asked.

Blaise blinked at him “how do you propose we do that?”

“Well like I said, I can sort of.. detect.. Dark magic and maybe if we touched again I could rule it out?” Blaise agreed immediately. He was already feeling the Rukar compulsion to touch Harry. He held out his hands waiting for Harry to take them. Harry was hesitating and biting his lip. Blaise looked at him questioningly “would you close your eyes?” Harry asked. Blaise sighed Harry had major trust issues it seemed.

Taking a hand away he pulled his wand from his pocket, Harry’s eyes tracked his movements. Holding his wand aloft he said “I Blaise Maximus Zabini, promise to keep secret anything that Harry James Potter tells or shows me in confidence until such a time he releases me from this oath. So mote it be” his wand flared signalling the oath had taken hold.

“What was that?!” Harry gasped angrily.

“A Wizards Oath. It’s not as serious as something like an Unbreakable Vow, it just ensures that I can’t speak of anything that you tell that you specifically don’t want known to others. If I was to be questioned or have legitimancy used against me I would forget the information and be unable to provide an answer. It’s ancient magic, it was used back in the days of old to ensure alliances and treaties between tribes. My mother taught it to me”. He said shrugging “I thought it would put your mind at ease. You seem to hold back so much of yourself whenever we talk and this way you know for sure that you can trust me. I want to get to know you Harry, all of who you are. I can’t do that if you don’t trust me”.

Harry was stunned at what the Slytherin had said about wanting to get to know him, he’d said it before, but now Harry truly believed that he meant he wanted to know Harry, to be his friend and not to use him in some way. He realised he did have some misgivings over that still. Swallowing he said “It’s not all about not trusting you not to tell others..”

Blaise looked at him and saw the pain in Harry’s eyes “you don’t want to get hurt” he said “where is that coming from?”

Harry wouldn’t look at him “I’ve lost enough people to Voldemort already”

“That’s not all of it, what else Harry?”

Harry put his elbows on the table and buried his face in his hands. “You don’t just ask me about normal stuff, like quidditch and books and school. You want to know EVERYTHING and there’s a lot of stuff in my life that I don’t like to talk about or have people knowing about”.

Blaise let this digest for a moment. “I’m sorry if I make you uncomfortable Harry” his heart sinking.

The Gryffindors head snapped up “It’s not that, you don’t, if anything I’m too comfortable around you and it’s disconcerting, because I want to answer you but it’s weird for me because I normally don’t want to tell people _anything_. Everyone already thinks they know who I am anyway. I told you earlier I’m very private, Ron’s the closest person to me. He’s my best friend of six years and HE doesn’t know everything about me. I’ve barely known you for two months and I feel like I want to tell you anything and everything”.

Realising the amount of what he had just said and how emotionally he had said Harry blushed again. Groaning he put his head down on the table and wrapped his arms around it. Blaise was stunned, Harry had, in a very roundabout way, said he liked Blaise. That thought made him smile, looking at the hidden boy he grinned a little wider. Wrapping his hand around the Gryffindors forearm he pulled it away from his face so that he was looking into those green eyes.

“I understand now Harry and I won’t push you to tell me things. It won’t stop me from asking though and if you want to tell me something, that’s great and if you don’t that’s okay as well. I want you to know though, that there isn’t anything you could tell me that would make me not want to be your.. friend” he stumbled a little on the last word, he’d almost said mate. Luckily Harry didn’t seem to notice.

“Okay” Harry replied, looking at Blaise’s hand on his jumper “I guess we need to test this out huh?” Blaise took his hand off Harry’s arm and placed it on the table palm up, doing the same thing with his other arm he waited patiently for Harry. Harry met his eyes for a moment and sucked in a breath, his fingers toying with the buttons on his sleeve. Blaise remembered Harry’s earlier request and closed his eyes. “No” he heard Harry say “don’t.” He opened them again and looked at Harry “this is one of those things only Ron knows about, well Ron and Poppy” Harry said. Blaise nodded in understanding, in other words. This was a secret. Harry undid the buttons on his shirt and rolled up his jumper and the shirt, part-way up his forearm. Blaise watched him and saw the lower part of his forearm was covered in five long silver scars. Harry watched him looking and slowly reached out for Blaise’s hands. Sliding his palms across Blaise’s he wrapped his fingers around Blaise’s wrists. Blaise copied the movement and felt his body rejoicing in the contact. The warm sensation filling his body. Harry was looking at his scarred arm and then he met Blaise’s eyes and smiled genuinely. “You were right, it’s not dark magic” he said happily. Blaise returned the pleased expression, they sat there for a few moments just holding onto each other and basking in the feeling. Eventually Harry looked embarrassed and let go quickly, though he seemed reluctant to pull away. He started to roll his sleeve back down, Blaise watched him do his buttons up.

“Will you tell what those are Harry?”

Harry was silent for a moment before nodding “they’re scars from a run in with some Inferi. I recently found out that they glow and tingle when exposed to Dark magic”.

Blaise stiffened at the name of the Dark creature Harry had mentioned. “Inferi? How in Merlins name did you come across one of those? Wait you said some, there was more than one? How did you get away?”

Harry was shaking his head “I don’t.. I can’t talk about it. It was horrible. Can we leave it at that?”

Blaise reached out and took Harry’s smaller hand in both of his. Meeting those deep green eyes and seeing the distress there he said “okay, it’s okay. This is one of those pushing things isn’t it? You don’t have to tell me. Thank you for showing me though”. Harry nodded, sighing gratefully. Maybe they could make this friendship work. He was enjoying the feeling of Blaise’s warm hand on his, he watched as Blaise’s large thumb rubbed circles over the back of his hand.

Blaise saw what he was looking at “do you want me to stop? Is there a girlfriend I need to be worried about?”

Harry had shook his head at the first question and choked on the second “girlfriend? No, no. why would you need to be worried about that? Besides I don’t have time for a girlfriend, what makes you ask anyway?” Blaise’s heart rose at the mention of no girlfriend and sank at the mention of time.

“I assumed you and Lovegood were together, you share a lot of meals and you two walk arm in arm a lot around the castle”.

“LUNA? She’s not my girlfriend. She’s like, a sister to me, I know she’s a little weird but that’s what makes her special and I, we hang out with her a lot because the Ravenclaws aren’t very nice. Besides I think her and Neville fancy each other, we all went through a lot together at the end of last year, so we’re pretty close”. Blaise found he rather like it when Harry rambled, he revealed more than he intended to. Blaise raised his eyebrow at the last comment and Harry went on “they came with me, to the department of mysteries” he said quietly. Blaise squeezed his hand again. Abruptly the elves were starting to get busy, Harry disengaged his hand from Blaise’s and reached for his wand, casting a tempus he stood up.

“Shit I have to go, or I’ll be late for quidditch practice, it won’t look good if I’m late and unprepared”. Blaise sighed, he’d been enjoying this time with Harry.

“Did you still need help with those runes Harry?” Harry smacked his forehead with his palm.

“Double shit, yeah I do” he said hurriedly.

“I’ll be in the nook after dinner then if you have the time?” Harry nodded as they stepped into the corridor. “Yes, no worries I’ll meet you there” He took the stairs to the entrance hall two at a time and waved goodbye to Blaise before running out onto the grounds. Blaise leaned against the wall for a moment, he supposed this is what Harry meant by not having any time. He was always needed somewhere it seemed. Blaise sighed he’d forgotten to ask about what he got up to on Monday afternoons. Perhaps later, he walked towards the Slytherin dungeons to catch up with the girls and tell them that Harry was definitely his mate. He would have to tell them that Harry didn’t know so they wouldn’t accidently say something.

 

Harry was standing under the hot spray of the shower in the Gryffindor changing rooms. It had started raining half way through their training and he had kept them out there to practice. There was a good chance of rain at the Slytherin match in a months’ time so he wanted them prepared. Shutting off the shower he dried himself off with a charm that did nothing for his hair and pulled his clothes on. Walking back into the locker room he saw that they were waiting on him. He grinned at them and opened his satchel. He had a surprise in there for them. Tossing them all a small vial of pepper-up first though, he made sure they all drank it. He didn’t want anyone getting sick. Once that was taken care of he pulled out the butterbeer. One for everyone, they cheered Harry as they clinked bottles and drank the liquid warmth. He reminded them they would be back there again the next night to do the same thing all over again and received good natured groans in return. Finishing off their drinks quickly Harry vanished the bottles and they made their way back to the castle as a group under an umbrella spell. They entered the Great Hall laughingly whilst Dean and Seamus both played up fake injuries to the amusement of the rest of the team and the other Gryffindors. Parvati and Lavender both faux fawned over Dean and Seamus, whilst Ritchie Coote and Jimmy Peakes supported a ‘fainting’ Demelza, Ron slumped over on the table taking up as much room as he could, which was a lot for the tall red head. Harry pretended to ignore them all, meeting Blaise’s eyes across the Great Hall he rolled his own at the exaggeration of his teams antics. Blaise smiled back.

Harry finished off his dinner and murmuring to Ron he told him he would see him in the common room later for a game of chess before bed. Ron nodded yawning into his hand. Harry clapped Neville on the shoulder as he passed him and set off for the library. A little second year Hufflepuff stopped him and handed him a note as he passed the Puff’s table. Reading it he saw a summons from Dumbledore to meet then and there. Looking up at the Headmaster he shook his head slightly. Reaching into his bag for a self-inking quill he scribbled eight o’clock Friday on the note and handed it back to second year to return to the Headmaster. Hitching his bag more firmly on his shoulder he set off to meet Blaise. Entering the nook, he found Blaise had not arrived yet. He settled himself comfortably and pulled the assignment he had been working on as well as the textbook. Refamiliarising himself with the content he waited for the Slytherin to show. Blaise arrived five minutes later with both Greengrass and Davis accompanying him. Looking up as they walked in greeted them

“Greengrass, Davis” he said with a nod, smiling he said “Blaise”.

“Harry” he smiled back taking the seat next to the Gryffindor.

“Please call me Tracey, Davis is so formal” Tracey said taking a seat across from Harry.

“Harry then” he said looking at her. Glancing at Greengrass she just sniffed at him.

“Don’t presume to be so familiar with me Potter” she informed him coolly. 

He raised an eyebrow at her “sure thing Greengrass” she harrumphed and sat down, drawing an Arithmancy text from her bag she proceeded to read. Harry looked at Blaise, he shook his head, hiding a smile behind his hand. Harry assumed this meant it was okay. Shaking his own head he leaned forward and showed Blaise the text he was having trouble translating. They spent an hour working on the translation and then Harry was finished. Leaning back in his chair he stretched his hand above his head.

Blaise watched as Harry’s shirt pulled loose from his trousers and revealed a pale strip of skin. Swallowing he looked away and saw Tracey smirking at him.

“So Potter” she started still looking at Blaise “what was going on when you walked in to the Great Hall this evening? You were all quite rowdy.”

“Hmm? Oh, the team thinks I ride them too hard, they were complaining about the practice we had tonight”.

Tracey sniggered “I know someone who wouldn’t mind being ridden hard” Blaise kicked her under the table. Harry just looked at her confused.

“They were only joking around, they have to go through it all again tomorrow night anyway” he said.

She laughed again “you do ride hard then Harry” Blaise kicked her again.

Harry shrugged “they can handle it” his comment only seemed to amuse her more.

Blaise cleared his throat, glaring at Tracey “what’s your schedule like for tomorrow then Harry?”

“I’ve got double Transfiguration in the morning, then a double free. Ron and I are going to practise some spell casting” he said tapping his scarred arm. Blaise nodded in understanding at what Harry wasn’t saying “then Defence, Care of Magical Creatures and then in my last free I’m going to go spend some time with Katie in the Hospital Wing, she’s not allowed many visitors right now. Quidditch practice after that and then I’m studying with Ron, Neville and Luna and I have to see Slughorn at some stage too. How about you?”

“I’ve got a free when you have CoMC but I have History and Runes when you have frees” Blaise replied “then I suppose we will be here before and after dinner” he said looking at the girls who confirmed his unasked question. “What about Friday? I was hoping to pick your brains again on the newest Potions homework” Daphne looked up then, trying not to show how eager she was. She had received higher marks than normal on her last potions essay using Potters notes. Blaise smirked at her, he knew Daphne was starting to warm up to Harry. Though she would probably never admit it.

Harry was shaking his head “Friday’s are out for me. I’m busy until dinnertime usually and this Friday I have an appointment with the Headmaster after dinner. I’ll probably be with him for a good few hours. Saturdays are good, I can do this Saturday in the morning before lunch or anytime Sunday” he told Blaise.

“How about Saturday for now then? After breakfast?” Blaise was a little worried, from what Harry was saying Blaise would barely see him for the next two days, how was he supposed to keep his Rukar side under control? He’d have to make sure he snagged a seat next to the Gryffindor during classes.

“Sure, it’s supposed to be a nice day, do you want to study outside? We could meet in that little grove near the lake”.

“That would be acceptable” replied Blaise.

“Will you bring a picnic basket from the kitchens Harry?” Tracey asked eagerly “Or you could tell me where it is and I can get one” she slyly offered.

Harry laughed at her “I have a feeling that if I tell you where it is you wouldn’t leave it”.

“That is very observant of you Harry, perhaps you should keep that secret a while longer, otherwise Tracey will roll out of the castle come graduation time” Blaise teased her, getting her back a little for the remarks from earlier. Tracey crossed her arms and pouted.

Harry laughed “I should get going” said Harry standing up and collecting his things, “I promised to lose to Ron at chess tonight”

“You promised to lose?” asked Blaise, eyebrow arching.

“No” answered Harry “I’m just shite at chess, well I’ve never beaten Ron at least”

“Perhaps you should diversify your opponents” Blaise suggested.

“If I ever get the time, I’ll be sure to do that, thanks for your help tonight”.

“Anytime” the Slytherin boy replied. Harry said goodbye to them all and exited the nook.

Tracey was giving Blaise a triumphant look “I think he likes you”

“Of course he does” said Daphne flipping a page in her book “why wouldn’t he?”

Blaise sat there with a hopeful look on his face for a few moments. Pulling himself together he turned to Tracey with a slight frown on his face.

“I didn’t appreciate you talking like that to Harry before Tracey” he said sternly.

She gave him a surprised look “I’m sorry Blaise, I didn’t mean anything by it, I was only teasing”

“Yes, but he wasn’t in on the joke, you were laughing at him” Blaise replied.

Tracey was thoughtful for a moment “okay, I see what you mean. Can I still tease him though if he’s aware I am?” she asked lips quirking up hopefully.

Blaise frowned some more, “I would rather you didn’t, but he seems to be able to hold his own against you most of the time. Just no more innuendo’s Trace” he stipulated.

“Humpf, okay Blaise, only for you will I do this” she agreed.

________________________________________________________________________

Later that night Harry was in the throes of another nightmare, this time it was about Amos Diggory screaming over his son’s body. Harry was tied up next to Cedric and couldn’t move, he saw Blaise appear and he was free. Running towards him again Harry felt the same feeling of bliss he did the night before and fell into a wonderfully dreamless sleep again.

_________________________________________________________________________  
Blaise had woken properly this time, when he felt Harry crawl into his bed. It was like his body was waiting for him. He noted the wet cheeks on Gryffindors face and he pulled his glasses off. Placing them on the built in shelf on his bedhead he hugged the smaller boy to his chest and stroking his unruly hair fell asleep himself.

___________________________________________________________________________  
Harry woke Thursday morning to find himself back in Blaise’s bed, he stiffened and slowly pulled out of the circle of the other boys arms. He looked around blearily. Flinching when he heard Blaise’s sleepy voice.

“Morning again Harry, your glasses are up here” he said, reaching up with one hand he patted the shelf. Harry looked and saw the fuzzy black haze that were his frames. Grabbing them he put them on and disentangled himself from the sheets.

“Umm.. sorry about this” he said bashfully “I don’t know why this happened again”

“Another nightmare?” Blaise asked kindly.

Harry nodded “Cedric..” he trailed off, face twisting in pain. Blaise stretched out his hand.

“It’s okay, like I said in my note, it’s not a hardship to have you here” Harry blushed and stood up.

“Umm.. I should..” spying his cloak he wrapped it around himself and fled, though this time he shut the door gently behind him. Blaise was left to wonder over the other boy’s actions. He was clearly embarrassed about his comfort seeking. Putting the matter aside for the moment he got ready for the day and went down to breakfast early.

Entering the Transfiguration classroom he spied an open seat next to Harry. Sliding in to it he offered the Gryffindor a smile. It was met with a blush that went all the way under his collar. Blaise wondered just how far it went.

As the class got under way he slid a note to Harry

_Do you want to talk about it?_

**Not unless you know why it happened again? Is it to do with the companion thing you were telling me about?**

_Perhaps, I’m still waiting on a reply from Mother, she had a companion once. She should be able to shed some light if it is or isn’t. We can go from there._

**Okay, sounds good**

It was more or less true, he didn’t know for sure that it was related to them being mates. They hadn’t bonded yet or confirmed a relationship in way. It was strange that Harry was already subconsciously seeking him out. Though he felt guilty for not telling Harry what he did know. He pondered over what he could tell Harry without pushing the Gryffindor away. Transfiguration flew by and Blaise hardly got to talk to Harry more than what was said in the note. Later in Defence he never got a chance as Snape paired them up and put Harry with Malfoy. Blaise was facing a Hufflepuff by the name of Susan Bones. Sighing he resigned himself to the fact that the next time he was likely to see Harry was Saturday. It turned out to be later that night.

__________________________________________________________________  
Despite not knowing what was going on when he was sleeping, Thursday was a good day for Harry. He’d apologised to McGonagall about missing her class on Tuesday and assured her he had a good reason (she assumed it had something to do with Poppy and told him it was fine he hadn’t disabused her of that notion).

Then he and Ron had gone to the Room of Requirement and he had practised controlling his powers. He thought he was getting a handle on it and Ron was impressed with both the power boost and the amount of control Harry was able to exert in such a small amount of time. He was certain it wouldn’t take Harry long to get used to. Harry was relieved, though he still spent half the time practising with his left hand.

They’d gone to Defence and Harry had been paired with Malfoy, smirking at Ron he used his right arm to cast the binding spell they were learning, Harry had learnt it in fourth year already for the tournament and it had been one of the spells he had practiced that morning. Malfoy had been wrapped head to toe in chains so heavy you could barely see him. Malfoy never got a shot off all lesson.

Care of Magical Creatures was entertaining, Hagrid had them preparing meals for the pregnant threstrals and afterwards Harry rode Buckbeak again. He went to see Katie in the Hospital Wing and was assured she was doing better. Spotting more flowers in the arrangement by her bed he teased her about her ‘boyfriend’ she flipped him off and told him she hoped the team tied him to the goalposts. Laughing at her he checked in with Poppy about what he would need to bring for the next day and she told him she was going to quiz him on some of his readings. He asked her if he could take a short break in the afternoon and she agreed. He left for quidditch practice, it was much the same as the night before except it was raining before they even got on the pitch. Harry grinned at them and promised them he had more butterbeer. That got them on their brooms.

After dinner he stopped in on Horace and they had a chat about the latest events in the Potions world and Horace taught Harry a trick to crushing unicorn horn he hadn’t known, it would make the powder even finer which in turn would make it more easily absorbed into potions.

Lastly he went back to the Room of Requirement and him and the gang focused on their meditation. Harry had the feeling he had a tail, he could feel the twitching in his backside. Luna became aware of feathers and Ron swore he had felt sharp teeth. Neville still hadn’t felt anything. They consoled him and reminded him of their plans for McGonagall’s office the next day. They were hoping to find a book with the animagus revealing potion. They updated their lists and then read a note Ron had received from the twins.

 

_“Dear fellow Marauders,_

_We haven’t got much but we have both sensed fur and sharp teeth. Thanks for the list Harry it’s been very helpful. The shop is going great and Fegero and Winky are wonderful! We’ve actually been able to leave the shop on occasion! The girls are much happier too. Winky has the apartment looking amazing and is a wonderful cook. Fegero has a golden touch when it comes to the shop. Things have never run smoother!_

_Thank you again Harry._

_All our best_

_Love Gred & Forge”_

 

“Well it seems they are getting on well then!” said Harry happily. “We’ll write back to them tomorrow when we have finished with McGonagall’s office. Hopefully we can include the potion”. Ron nodded folding the note back up and putting it in his bag.

Neville nudged Luna “oh! That’s right, Neville and I finished the bracelets!” she started rummaging in her bag. Ron threw Harry a look that clearly said he was worried about what they had come up with. Ron needn’t have feared though. What Luna pulled out was stunning.

“I had this necklace that was far too long to wear, so we separated the links and transfigured some of them into clasps. Then we shrunk butterbeer corks and some dribble plum berries and Neville found this wonderful spell that crystallises objects into little balls. He’s quite good at it you know. Anyway then we threaded them between the links and well here they are!” She passed one each to Ron and Harry. “I threaded them with yellow string that’s charmed unbreakable so that it reminds you to think positive thoughts to keep away the wrackspurts” she said knowingly. Harry was running the bracelet over in his hand. Feeling the many smooth crystals with his fingers, if you looked closely at them you could see the berries or butterbeer corks inside. Strangely he loved it. It was simple, definitely not girly and he knew Luna had made it because she cared about him. That settled it for Harry and he held out his left hand to Luna so she could fasten it around his wrist.

Harry hugged her and thanked her and Neville. She and Neville were already wearing theirs and Ron was having trouble clasping his by himself. Giving up he shoved his arm in Harry’s direction. Harry laughed and fixed it on his friend. They walked Luna back to her dorm and settled in to bed. Looking at the bracelet as he fell asleep he hoped it would keep the nightmares away.

Of course he wasn’t that lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have trouble posting over the next few days-week. My father is terminally ill with MND and I'll be flying home to see him in the morning. Please don't think that I've abandoned you guys or this fic. I might get some more done on the plane and have another chapter for you soon but after that I'm not promising anything. Please let me know what you think of this chapter though as you guys always bring a smile to my face whenever I read your comments.
> 
> Edited 12/03/2017


	14. Snape Is A Menace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape's a menace to children, Harry locks horns with Dumbledore and Blaise and Harry are cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! So I have been doing some editing of this work the last few days whilst I've been searching for inspiration and hanging with my dad. 
> 
> (He is doing okay for now by the way, some of the medication he is on has given him shortness of breath which was really scary because we thought his lungs were starting to fail. He is obviously still terminal and that will happen eventually but we are back on the edge of the woods for now) Thank you all by the way for your kind words and well wishes, it means a lot. :)
> 
> You don't have to go back and reread the fic (unless you want to :D) it's mainly the spelling/typo errors and a few sentence restructures to make it flow better. The only thing I would recommend you reread is Chapter 13, the last major Harry/Blaise scene in the nook as I made a few little changes as well as a future timeline change.

Waking on Friday, Harry thought he was could get used to a decent night’s sleep. Stretching he felt the body next to his shift. Body? Crap! He was back in Blaise’s bed! Why did this keep happening? Luckily this time Blaise hadn’t seemed to have woken, quietly he slid out of the bed and left the Slytherin dorms, unaware that violet eyes had watched his every move.

Friday morning went by smoothly, Poppy quizzed him on body parts, various sicknesses and what remedies to use. They discussed potions and balms vs spells. Harry demonstrated splinting spells and bandaging spells. Soon it was lunch time.

“You've done very well in a short amount of time Harry, I'm impressed. Though I would not have expected any less from you” she said twitching her lips.

Harry smiled and ran his hand through his hair “Thanks Poppy” he said blushing faintly from the praise. He wasn’t used to receiving praise and it felt good to get it from someone he respected so much.

“Now off you go. You've earned your break I  think. I'll expect you back for the second lesson after lunch though”. Harry thanked her and raced down to the Great Hall for lunch. Nodding at Blaise as he walked past the Slytherin table he sslid in next to Ron and immediately put their heads together.  

“I've got this lesson off” he whispered. Ron nodded understanding.  Harry tried to attract Neville’s attention, but he was deep in conversation with Luna about some Swedish plant. Their conversation was so animated that even Harry’s kick under the table didn’t shift his gaze. Picking up a bread roll Harry threw it at his fellow Marauder. Luna giggled when it hit Neville in the face and fell into his lap.

“Any reason for that? I don’t remember asking you to pass me the bread Harry” Neville said picking up the roll and slathering some butter on it.

Harry rolled his eyes “I was just trying to let you know I’ve got the next lesson off Nev, we’ll have time to do that study we’ve been meaning to get around too”. Neville’s brow furrowed and then straightened out in recognition as Ron very obviously stirred his pumpkin juice and then drank it.

“Oh right, okay then” he dragged the roll through the gravy on his plate and went back to his conversation with Luna. Soon they left the Great Hall together. Neville walked Luna to her class and then they loitered in a corridor a floor down from McGonagalls office. When they figured enough time had gone past that she would be ensconced in her lesson. Harry threw his cloak on and gave the Marauders Map to Ron so that he could keep a look out and an eye on McGonagall. They were going to wait and opposite ends of the hall and drop Fred and George's extra potent dungbombs to signal any trouble for Harry.

He took out the knife Sirius had given him one Christmas that would open almost any lock, he opened it with a sharp pang of pain. Inserting it into McGonagalls door he found it worked. The door clicked open softly and he was inside! Heading straight for the bookshelves he started rifling through them. Some of the books were tomes he had already or didn't contain anything about animagi. Suddenly he hit the jackpot. There was a small slim blue book wedged between a history of transfiguration and a book on transfiguring plants. He pulled it out and skimmed the contents page, seeing what he needed he flipped to the correct page and found the potion. It was a proper recipe, not just a mention of it. Grinning he pulled a notebook from his bag and quickly cast the copying spell on the book. His quill working quickly to get down the information. He was glad it was a small book, because even working at a super-fast pace it still took ten minutes to copy the skinny volume. Harry's nerves were stretched to breaking point, he was sure Ron and Neville would be feeling the strain too. Finally the quill lay down and the notebook closed. Harry quickly compared the potions in both books. Satisfied that they were the same he put the notebook in his bag and then replaced the blue book on the shelf. Pulling his cloak back on, he exited the office and turned Sirius’s knife in the opposite direction, hearing the lock click back into place. Grinning he turned around to see Ron giving him the thumbs up, he took his cloak off and put it back in his bag.

“Mission was successful” he told them as they walked towards the hospital wing. “I'll need to read the book over the weekend but hopefully by this time next week we will know what we are!” Neville and Ron high-fived Harry with a whoop.

“I’ll let Luna know” Neville said with a grin.

The boys left Harry at the Hospital Wing and he spent the rest of the afternoon regaling Katie with anecdotes from training the night. During the last period of the day though a group of four first years came in. They’d been sent from Defence Against the Dark Arts because one of the students had accidently cast the ‘Curse of the Bogies’ whilst he was supposed to be taking notes on the spell. He’d messed up by not paying attention to what he was doing and had cast it on his three year mates and when Snape had yelled at him mid cast, it had backfired on him as well. The poor boy was in tears as he related the story to Harry and had worked himself up so much that he couldn’t breathe. Harry had needed to give him a calming draught, he was that frightened of returning to the greasy-haired teachers class.

After the boys had been sent on their way he raised this with Poppy. She grimaced as she replied “I have a list of students who I've had to do the same with Harry, I've taken it to the Headmaster time and time again but he won't curb Severus’s behaviour. I don’t want to speak ill of other staff but that man should not be in this profession”.

“Surely there’s got to be something we can do Poppy? This isn’t right!” Harry exclaimed at her.

“We just keep recording and we do what we can Harry, perhaps one day the list will be long enough to get rid of Professor Snape”. Harry scowled at the information, personally he thought there were already plenty of reason to get rid of Snape. Teachers should not be allowed to bully students like that. He spent quite a bit of the remainder of the evening brooding. He brooded further over dinner, Ron noticed his thoughtful mood and deflected conversations away from him. Harry was grateful to his friend. Harry thanked him in a low murmur.

“Don't need you biting anyone's head off mate, I know how you get when you’re like this. What's going on? Did something happen in the hospital wing?”

Harry nodded, looking around to make sure he wasn’t about to be overheard he relayed what Poppy had told him. He was able to tell Ron that he’d had to administer a calming draught to a first year and why, though he didn't mention any names. Ron’s fiery temper came into play and he stared daggers at the ex-potions professor. “That's so bloody unfair Harry, I mean I know he's in the Order but he’s a still a slimy git, maybe you could talk to Dumbledore about him?”

“I can try, but I don't think I'll be any more successful than Poppy, she said she’s tried a bunch of times. She’s got a whole list of students who have been sent in for similar reasons” Sighing heavily he went on” I better go, it's almost time for me to meet with the old coot”. His face hard as he walked out the Great Hall.

Blaise watched Harry stalk out of the Great Hall. Harry had looked irate ever since he came in for dinner. Blaise knew he was on his way to meet Dumbledore now, though he wondered why Harry looked as if he was off to do battle instead.

____________________________________________________________________________

Harry knocked on the Griffin knocker and waited to be granted entrance to the Headmasters office. After a few minutes he was called in. Dumbledore’s way of trying to show Harry he called the shots he supposed.

“Ah Harry my boy, come in, come in, do sit down”. Harry stood in front of the chair Dumbledore motioned to. Letting his satchel fall to the floor next to it. “Something the matter Harry?” He asked taking in the expression on Harry's face.

“I had to give a calming draught to a first year today” Harry replied evenly.

“Oh?” Asked Dumbledore, “I should think they are okay now though?”

“For now, aren't you going to ask me why I needed to do that?” Harry pressed.

“That would be confidential between a healer and their patient Harry” Dumbledore said tranquilly. He knows, thought Harry, he already fucking knows and he won't do anything about it.

“Confidentiality you override as you are the student’ in question magical guardian, not to mention as the Headmaster you have the privilege of access to all student records”. Harry reminded him.

“Very well Harry, you obviously wish to say something to me”.

“That boy needed a calming draught because Snape said that if he ever messed up another spell he would turn him into potions ingredients! He told the student that they were stupid and would never amount to anything! He's a first year! He's supposed to make mistakes!” Harry was yelling this at Dumbledore in his anger.

Dumbledore sat there calmly his fingers steepled under his chin until it was clear Harry was finished “Professor Snape Harry”.

Harry hissed “I refuse to give him that title, why should I call him by a title he disrespects through his own actions! And this isn't the only time! Not even considering his relationship with me or his unfair bias towards students not of Slytherin house. Poppy has a list a mile long filled with names of students who she has seen over the years for similar reasons concerning Snape! She told me you've seen it numerous times. Why do you still allow him to teach?” He was panting slightly with the exertion of his convictions. Waiting for Dumbledore to speak he sat down.

“I have my reasons Harry and they are not ones I care to share with you” Dumbledore said in tone that clearly told Harry he would not hear another word on the matter. Harry stared at him.

“I can't believe you care so little for the students he torments! Even if you won't get rid of him as a teacher. Can't you talk to him and make him _stop_? Do you have that little control over him?” he said at last.

Dumbledore looked at Harry sadly “Harry I can’t believe you could think that I don't care. Everything I do is for the greater good of everyone, those students included. Now let's move on to why I asked for this meeting in the first place. Have you managed to procure that memory from Professor Slughorn?” He ignored the other questions Harry put to him.

Harry looked at him dumbfounded. Reaching numbly into his bag he pulled out the memory vial. Holding it tightly in his hand he seethed inside. Pouring the memory into the pensive Harry entered it. A moment later Dumbledore had joined him. They watched as a young Tom Riddle spoke calmly about splitting his soul into seven pieces. Sickened Harry left as soon as the memory played out. He listened as Dumbledore spoke about Riddles penchant for trophies and how he would likely use important things from the founders and the like as the vessels for his horcruxes. Harry nodded along and when Dumbledore had finished, Harry left without say anything. He was still furious with Snape and with Dumbledores ability to overlook the horrible actions of the sallow faced man.

He reached the Gryffindor common room and didn't bother to stop, ignoring everyone who called out to him. He went straight on up to his dorm and flung himself on his bed, waving his hand at the curtains they closed around him. His thoughts far too frantic to register that he had just performed wandless magic. He lay there for a long time before getting up to change into his pyjamas. It was a long time before he fell asleep. When he finally did it was a restless and anger filled sleep, but it did keep the nightmares away and he didn’t have any night-time wanderings.

**\--------------------------------------------------------------**

Blaise woke early on Saturday morning, his arms immediately searching for a smaller body in his bed. When he encountered only cool sheets he opened his eyes to see that Harry wasn’t there. He experienced mixed emotions at that realisation, he was glad, as it meant Harry must not have a nightmare last night. But he was also unhappy as he had had gotten addicted to waking up with the raven haired Gryffindor these past few mornings. He liked being able to see him first thing in the morning, Harry was gorgeous when he woke up, all messy haired and befuddlement. He liked to tease Harry and he enjoyed the reactions he got out of Harry.

Stretching he got ready for the day, meeting the girls in the common room the three of them headed for the Great Hall. Sitting down he noticed Harry was already there, one elbow on the table, head in his hand. He was glowering at his breakfast. Whatever was bothering him last night was clearly still on his mind, Harry must have felt him looking because he looked up and met Blaise’s eyes. Blaise raised an eyebrow at him and Harry mouthed ‘later’ in return. Harry had clearly given up on his breakfast as he threw his cutlery on the table and turned to speak to Weasley, Longbottom and Lovegood before he stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. Blaise looked to Daphne and Tracey.

“Would you mind not coming along right away? I would like to spend some time with Harry by myself for a while”

Waggling her eyebrows Tracey smirked at him “spend some time hey?”

“Oh don't be crass Tracey, they need time to get to know each other without us interfering” Daphne said rolling her eyes at the dark-haired girl, turning back to Blaise she said ”of course Blaise, we will give you the space you desire. We'll set off to meet you around eleven” Daphne answered him sipping from her coffee.

“Thanks, I'll see you later” rising he quickly gave them directions and then giving them both a peck on the cheek and he went outside to meet Harry. Finding himself in the grove alone he pulled out Harry’s gift and settled down to wait.

**\----------------------------------------------------------**

Harry left the kitchens with a large picnic basket, the elves had outdone themselves again and had even given him a blanket to lay down as well. He walked out of the entrance hall and around the lake coming to the small grove of trees. He saw Blaise sitting there alone, much like he had been the last time they were here, back against the tree. Long legs stretched out in front of him and a book in hand, Harry glanced at the title. It was the one he had given him for his birthday. He approached the Slytherin and called a greeting, setting the basket down and flicking out the blanket on the ground he asked after the two girls.

“Where's Greengrass and Tracey? I brought food as requested”.

“They are going to join us later. Tracey is going to love you” he replied looking in the basket “you got all her favourites, how did you manage that?”

“I just asked the house-elves, they know everything” Harry replied.

“So if I asked the house-elves to make a picnic basket for you what would they pack?” Blaise asked, trying to be nonchalant about the question.

Harry didn't even stop to think “chocolate and treacle tarts”

Blaise laughed “sweet tooth Harry?”

“Something like that” Harry replied. Blaise watched him for a moment, Harry had pulled his sketch pad out of his bag.

“Something bothering you Harry?” Harry looked up startled “I only ask because you seemed upset at dinner last night and at breakfast this morning. Now your drawing, I put together from the few drawings you showed me you like to sketch your feelings. Do you want to talk about it?”

Harry looked down at the page “that depends on how much you like your head of house”.

Blaise considered his answer carefully “I respect the knowledge that he has, as it would have taken a lot of dedication to amass the amount he has. But I don't agree that he should be a teacher. He does not have the personality for it and even though his bias swings in my favour I don't agree that it's the right thing. There are too many students in my house who use his prejudice to bully others”.

Harry understood what Blaise was saying. “I raised some concerns about his teaching to Dumbledore last night and he wouldn't listen. I saw a bunch of first years in tears yesterday because of Snape, one of them needed a calming draught, it's not right that he can treat students so badly and get away with it”.

Blaise murmured his agreement “I'm not sure what we can do about it though Harry”.

Harry sighed “hence this” holding his sketch book aloft. Blaise inclined his head and Harry began to sketch while Blaise read. After a while Harry spoke.

“Blaise.. “ the dark skinned boy looked up “would it be okay if I sketched you? I thought maybe I should ask this time” he said with a lopsided grin.

The corner of Blaise’s own mouth curved up “Harry, you have my permission to sketch me whenever you want to. But I'd like to see them, not all of them if you don't want. But now and again” Harry nodded eagerly already flipping to a fresh page. Blaise's half smile turned into a full one at the other boy’s eagerness. “Can you talk and sketch at the same time Harry?”

“The assumption that only girls can multi-task is a myth Blaise” Harry’s eyes flicking between Blaise and his page. Blaise grinned and settled back against the tree, placing both hands behind his head.

“Then tell me something Harry, how is it you can get into the Slytherin dorms? How do you even know where they are?”

“Well that’s a bit of a story actually”.

“We do have time Harry”.

Looking at Blaise, Harry remembered the Slytherin saying he wanted to get to know him, Harry knew he wanted to get to know him too. That meant opening up, and this answer was a relatively harmless one. Harry wasn’t giving much away and Blaise wouldn't get him in trouble with anyone. Realising that he trusted Blaise not to say anything regardless of the oath he took Harry started to speak.

“You remember in second year when everyone thought I was the Heir of Slytherin?” Blaise nodded frowning, this was not how he thought the story would start “well Ron, Hermione and I thought that Malfoy knew who it was because his dad was at school when it was opened last. Plus Malfoy’s a foul git and we half thought it might have been him and his father before him. So we decided we needed to interrogate him. Only we couldn't do it as ourselves, he never tell us. So we brewed Polyjuice Potion”

Blaise interrupted then “you brewed Polyjuice Potion in second year?! Merlin, Mordred and Morgana! Where?!”

Harry smirked “Hermione did most of the brewing but we all helped, we kept it in Moaning Myrtles bathroom” the expression on Blaise’s face was priceless “so anyway when it was ready we put a sleeping draught into two cupcakes and floated them in front of Crabbe and Goyle, stupid idiots ate them. We stuffed them in a closet, nicked their shoes and plucked a hair from their heads. We drank the Polyjuice” he shuddered then remembering the foul taste “and then went looking for Malfoy, he found us wondering about and took us back to your common room. It was all for nothing though Malfoy didn't know anything other than that someone died last time. Turns out that was Moaning Myrtle, the basilisk killed her.. Anyway that’s how I know where the Slytherins live”. His hand was still moving across the page. Blaise was trying to digest what Harry had just said.

“Okay so that answered one of my questions, but now I have a follow up one as well”. Harry looked at him and nodded slowly.

“You explained how you know where they are but not how you get in. I mean the password has changed since then obviously. And what's this about a basilisk? Are you saying that rumour was true?”

Harry shrugged “depends on what rumour you're talking about” he replied evenly.

“Obviously the rumour that there is a basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets” Blaise retorted.

“Yes and past tense”

Blaise blinked a few times “it’s dead? How did that happen? Do you know what happened?” His arms were by his sides now and he was leaning forwards.

Harry frowned at him and made motions for Blaise to resume his previous position. Surprisingly it felt easy to talk to Blaise about this, maybe because it happened so long ago or because Blaise was a good listener and didn't make judgements on what he heard and he didn’t doubt that Harry was telling him the truth.

“If you sit still I'll tell you” Blaise immediately complied, body relaxing back into the pose from earlier, running a critical eye of Blaise's form making sure it matched, Harry nodded “okay, so after Hermione got petrified, Ron and I found her research, she thought it was a basilisk and that it was getting around through the pipes. It made sense because I'd been hearing this voice all over the castle that year. A voice that seemed to come from inside the walls”.

“You heard it because you speak Parseltongue” Blaise surmised “you know I'd almost forgotten you spoke it, you don't use it much” Harry shrugged, realisation dawned in Blaise’s eyes “is that how you get into the Slytherin dorms? You speak Parseltongue at it and it lets you in?”

Harry lifted one side of his mouth into a smirk “Anyway, the day Ginny disappeared, Ron and I were frantic. We knew that Myrtle had been the one who died last time so we decided to ask her what she knew. We took Lockhart with us because he was supposed to be this awesome Dark Arts defeater and we overheard him telling the other teachers that he knew what to do. So we dragged him into the bathroom and talked to Myrtle, we found the entrance to the Chamber and I opened it and we went in” Harry looked up to take in the next line to sketch and he saw Blaise's eyes were wide as he was looking at him. Harry quirked a half smile at him and continued. “Lockhart was terrified and he turned on us. Nicked Ron’s wand which was still broken from the start of the year and tried to obliviate us. It backfired tenfold on him, blasted him backwards into a wall and caused a cave in. Me on one side, Ron and Lockhart on the other. Ron started to clear a hole but I went on to find Ginny” he paused there and swallowed. Looking at Blaise again he was given an encouraging smile and he went on “I met the memory of a sixteen year old Riddle. He was draining the life out of Ginny, he and I argued a lot and he told me he was Voldemort. Fawkes came to help me, and he brought the sorting hat” seeing Blaise's confusion he laughed “trust me I was just as confused, Riddle had my wand and I had a singing hat? Anyway he called the basilisk out and I ran behind some statues. I watched the shadow of Fawkes attack the basilisks eyes, he blinded it so that it couldn't kill me by looking at me. But it was still a giant snake. I put the hat on and asked for help, got a conk on the head when the sword of Gryffindor fell out” he bit his lip as he drew in a tree behind Blaise. “Anyway there was a lot of running and I was terrified and Riddle kept yelling at the basilisk to find me, I climbed this massive statue of Salazar Slytherin and managed to stab it through the roof of its mouth” he finished drawing and rubbed his upper arm. Blaise noticed and came over to sit next to him. Grabbing Harry's other hand, the Gryffindor looked up at him and continued. “I got a tooth stuck in my arm when it started flailing around. I was knocked off the statue and landed near Ginny. Riddle was pleased, even though the basilisk was dead. I pulled the tooth out and I thought I was gonna die. Fawkes saved me though, Phoenix Tears. I saved Ginny by destroying the connection between her and Riddle. Fawkes flew us all out of there. Lockharts in a St Mungos ward now, permanent and complete memory loss. I saw him last year”.

Blaise knew there was something Harry held back from that story, but he couldn't think what it could be. Harry was obviously upset about something though. So Blaise just wrapped his arm around the brave Gryffindor, who had killed a basilisk at twelve!

“That’s, wow Harry, I mean” Blaise was faltering, he was never at a loss for words. But this story had him reeling. Blaise felt Harry shrug, then heard him tapping a rhythm on the sketchbook. Looking down he realised he could see what Harry had drawn, tracing a finger over the page he complimented Harry again on his work. Harry seemed embarrassed. So Blaise leaned back a bit, though he didn’t move away. “So this basilisk, how big was it?”

“You know, I didn’t really stop and measure it?” Harry said looking at him with a sly smile “It was big though, it was as round as Hagrid is tall and maybe twenty? Thirty meters long?”

“Bloody fuck” Blaise breathed “And it wouldn’t obey you? I mean you could have spoken to it”

“Not with Riddle there, they had a pre-existing relationship and he told it to eat me, it wasn’t exactly going to pass that up to chat” Harry told him, head still bowed. Blaise breathed out again, he had no idea what to say. Harry had been up against a monster and won! He doubted he would have been able to do the same at twelve. Actually..

“So a troll in first year, a basilisk in second, not to mention the tri-wizard tournament in fourth, your life isn’t exactly uneventful is it?” Blaise said gently.

Harry snorted “you can say that again. What I wouldn’t do for a nice quiet year where all I had to focus on was my studies would be a bloody short list.” He leaned back against the tree next to Blaise, their legs and arms barely grazing one another. He closed his eyes as he tilted his head back. “Your turn, tell me something about yourself”

Blaise huffed a laugh “I have nothing nearly as exciting as that Harry”

“It doesn’t need to be exciting, it just needs to be true” Harry replied

Blaise was silent for a moment, remembering back to the first time he had seen Harry in the nook

**_“Because I know what it’s like to not have enough information and I wish people were more upfront with me”_ **

He swallowed, maybe he should tell Harry about his family, about him “I.. my Mother, you heard what Slughorn thinks of her. What everyone thinks of her, it’s not true though. Any of it” he paused and Harry spoke up

“You know it goes both ways, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to”.

“I do want to though, my Mother is a wonderful woman and I’d like for you to know the real her and not the portrayed heartless black widow version that society believes. Perhaps that’s why I am so insistent on getting to know you properly. I know a little about what it’s like. My mother met father when they were barely out of school. He had come over to England to start up a new franchise in his business. They fell in love instantly. I was conceived not to long after they were married. Mother always says it was a whirlwind romance, they moved so fast and were connected in a way she hadn’t thought possible. They settled in England and he died shortly after I was born. He was poisoned by a competitor who didn’t want the business to succeed. Everyone in my fathers family was devastated, as was my mother, I sometimes think that had she not had me she would have followed him” he swallowed. “My Aunt though, my fathers sister, she was angry. She blamed my Mother for his death and said that if he had never stayed in England and instead come back home to Italy he wouldn’t have died. She.. she cursed my mother, she thought it was a spell that would make it so my Mother would never be happy again. But she mistranslated it, it turned out to be one that would cause anyone my mother fell in love with to die. She tries so hard, she goes out of her way to be nasty and off-putting when she’s not in a relationship, to fend off men from wanting her. But she is beautiful and they flock to her, and it’s her nature to love and so she eventually falls for those that brave her thorns and when.. well” Blaise waved a hand trailing off.

Harry had his eyes open and was staring intently at Blaise, boldly he rested a hand on Blaise’s arm. The darker boy obviously needed some comfort. “Blaise..” he started to say.

“It’s okay Harry, you don’t have to say anything, I just wanted you to know”

Harry nodded and squeezed the arm his hand held turning his body to face the other boy “still I’m sorry for both of you, there’s no way to undo it?”

Blaise shook his head “it’s what got me so interested in history to begin with, I was trying to track the source of the spell or looking for a counter, anything really to help. I still haven’t found anything and I know Mother has tried as well. Whenever I see I spellbook or history tome I haven’t read or heard of I start thinking ‘that’s it, that’s the one’ so far I have been continually disappointed”.

Harry squeezed his arm again and made a sympathetic noise. Casting his mind around to try and find a subject to cheer Blaise up he settled on the prank from earlier. “So do you wanna know who turned Snape’s hair pink?”

Blaise grinned at him knowingly, grateful for the new topic “Do you know how much you just told me with that statement Harry?” Harry looked at him puzzled “I’m can assume it was you, considering you’re offering up the information. I’m also going to assume you used your fabulous cloak to get around the castle after curfew. You know where all the common rooms are and how to get into them. You have some way of getting into the girls dorms without setting off the slide alarms and that you’re capable of being very sneaky as you _still_ haven’t been caught”.

Harry smirked back at him “that’s all true, do you want to know how I managed it?” Blaise nodded, just as Harry was about to tell him they heard two voices calling out.

“Blaise! Harry! There you are!” Daphne and Tracey were approaching them, they made to sit down on the rug, Daphne quite gracefully settling her long flowing skirt delicately around her. Tracey just dropping to her knees from a standing position to look through the basket.

“Ooo Harry! Good choices! Well done” she said as she started pulling out the contents. Harry’s eyes followed the pot of hot chocolate as she placed it on the ground. Glancing at Daphne her saw her looking at how closely he and Blaise were sitting. Blushing and pulling his hand off Blaise’s arm he leant forwards to grab the drink. Conjuring a mug he poured himself one and resettled himself a more respectable distance from Blaise. Blaise was disappointed at the loss of closeness between them.

“Greengrass, Tracey, how are you both?” he said before drinking his hot beverage.

“Fine thank you Potter” Daphne replied

“Mmm very good thanks Harry” mumbled Tracey between bites of a small velvet cake “what have you two been doing?”

Blaise answered “just swapping stories” leaning forward himself to take a few things from the basket he whispered in Harry’s ear. “You can trust the girls with the story you were about to tell me. They won’t say anything and it will amuse Tracey to no end, you can leave out the cloak and such, they’ll probably ask questions but they won’t pry”. Harry’s blush rose again at the tickling sensation Blaise’s words caused in his ear and neck. He looked into Blaise’s eyes and saw the truth of what he said there. Realising that Blaise had whispered it to him to allow him to come to his own decision Harry nodded. Blaise smiled at him.

Daphne exchanged a look with Tracey at the close exchange between the two boys. “Actually Harry was about to share an entertaining anecdote with me” Harry nodded, gathering his thoughts he wondered how he would tell it now with the girls here.

“Well you see a few weeks ago I was thinking about how the school really lacks in inter-house unity and that with winter approaching we really needed to add some colour to castle and brighten up the teachers”. He stopped at the sight of Tracey bouncing up and down, smiling bemusedly at her.

“I knew it! I knew it was you!” she cried “I so should of taken Divination I think I’m a Seer!” she laughed.

Daphne huffed at her in amusement “you’re hardly a Seer or you’d back a better Quidditch team than the Canons”.

“You support the Chudley Canons?” Harry asked surprised.

Tracey nodded sighing “ever since I was a little girl. This year’s the year I reckon” she said hopefully optimistic. Harry looked at her bemused, she sounded so much like Ron. “Why? Who do you support?”

“Falmouth Falcons, I have since I saw that spread of their moves in ‘Quidditch Today’ back in first year” Harry told her.

“The Falcons?” Daphne said in a disgusted tone “they’re nothing but a bunch of reckless hooligans on broomsticks. Actually come to think of it, it suits you, you fly the same”

Harry grinned at her “Plus there’s something to be said for their motto, I’d rather go down swinging myself than hope for the best” he threw a lopsided smirk at Tracey as he said this. “Their getting a new seeker too this year, who’s gonna blow your Gudgeon out of the sky” Harry told her.

“You sound like you have inside knowledge Harry” Blaise said perceptively “nothing has been announced about a new seeker”. Harry shrugged hiding his expression in his mug. Whoops. He went into his bag and pulled out his potions notes.

“Er.. right.. so about the Wiggenweld Potion” he said abruptly changing the topic. Blaise smirked at him but allowed the change. They worked on their assignments together for a while until Harry needed to leave to meet with the Marauders to walk to Hogsmeade together. Stretching he started to pack away his things.

“You know Potter, you actually have quite a handle on Potions” Daphne said

“Careful Greengrass, you don’t want to let on you like me” Harry teased her. She made a snooty noise of disapproval and turned her face away from him. Harry looked at Blaise who smiled at him.

“What are you doing this afternoon Harry? Are you going to Hogsmeade?” asked Blaise.

“Yeah, I’m meeting a friend for lunch and I gotta stock up on a few school supplies and I want to go through the bookstore as well” he replied.

“A friend?” asked Blaise trying to mask the jealousy rising in belly. He wasn’t sure if he succeeded.

“Yeah” said Harry with a strange look on his face at Blaise’s strangled tone “an old friend of my fathers”.

Blaise nodded in recognition, it wasn’t a date then. “We might see you around there, we had plans to go as well” he gestured to the girls.

“Right” said Harry still a little unsure of what had happened “well I’ll see you later then” Nodding to the girls he walked away. That was weird, he thought, Blaise sounded all protective and weird. Clearing his mind as he saw the others walking down the castle steps he picked up his pace to meet them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes there will be Remus in the next chapter!!
> 
>    
> Edited 14/03/2017  
> Please let me know what you all think! Much love ArielSakura


	15. This Kiss, This Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus finally! A run in with Hermione and kissing....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I have redone the beginning of chapter 14, I added around 500 words to round it out a bit, hopefully the chapter doesn't seem so rushed now.   
> I really hope you guys like this chapter and I promise I won't keep you waiting for long on the next one!

The walk to Hogsmeade with his friends was pleasant. The weather was nice and sunny, though Harry didn’t think it would last long. The snow would come soon. Entering the village they started looking around for Remus. Spotting him leaning against the ‘Welcome to Hogsmeade’ sign, Harry quickened his pace. Wrapping the werewolf in a hug when he reached him.

“It’s good to see you Moony” Harry said softly against the man’s shoulder as he hugged him.

“You too cub” Remus said as he gripped Harry back just as tightly. Inhaling the unique scent of Harry as he did so, he smelled another scent on his cub. Someone else had been hugging Harry today. Someone Remus didn’t know. This was unusual, Harry didn’t hug just anyone. He wondered who Harry was getting so physically close to? A girlfriend maybe? Inhaling again, no not a girlfriend, the scent was definitely male, a boyfriend then? Committing the scent to memory he decided to ask Harry later when they had some privacy. Parting they smiled at each other.

“Remus, I’m not sure if you remember Luna and Neville?” Harry said questioningly as he waved his hand at his two friends.

“We haven’t had the pleasure of meeting like this, but of course I remember you from my year of teaching. You are both excellent students” Neville blushed at the praise and Luna beamed at the werewolf.

“It’s so nice to see you again Professor Lupin, I really enjoyed having you as a teacher. You used to show us such interesting things” Luna said still smiling.

“Thank you Miss Lovegood, but please I’m not a Professor anymore, Remus is fine”.

“Okay, though I don’t think you would ever stop being a teacher” Luna replied in her vague way.

Ron stepped in then to shake Remus’ hand to distract him from Luna’s statement. “Hey Remus, good to see you again”

“Ron” the older man said, returning the handshake. Looking around at the faces in front of him he asked “Where’s Hermione?” he watched as Ron’s face scowled, Luna lost her smile and Neville shifted angrily on his feet. Turning to Harry he saw the tightness of anger on his face but there was a sadness in his cub’s eyes. Putting a hand on Harry’s shoulder “you’ve had a falling out?” he inferred.

Harry blew out a breath and nodded “yeah, it’s kind of a long story though Moony, how ‘bout I tell you about it over lunch? I got us a private room at the Three Broomsticks”.

“A private room Harry?” Neville said surprised “you didn’t tell us that, I’ve never been in one at the Three Broomsticks before”

“Well we’ve got a fair bit of stuff to catch up on and I didn’t want to be interrupted every five minutes in the pub itself”. They all nodded their understanding and they set off the establishment in question. Harry filling Remus in on their studies so far, Remus asked lots of questions as they walked. Neville held open the door to the Three Broomsticks and Harry went up to Madame Rosmerta to ask about the room. She passed him a key and directed them up the stairs. Entering the room she had indicated Harry saw that it was a decent size. There was a dining table to sit six on one side, and a fireplace and a few couches on the other. Taking a seat at the table they saw menus, apparently all you had to do was tap what you wanted and it would be brought up. Tapping on butterbeer for himself he saw the others doing the same.

“So Remus, what have you been up to lately?” Ron asked when their drinks suddenly appeared on the table in front of them. Harry threw a few silencing spells around the room.

Remus raised his eyebrows at Harry and answered “I’ve been keeping busy as well as writing a couple of books” he said vaguely.

Harry raised one back “Neville and Luna know about the Order Remus, I don’t keep things from them. The four of us and Fred & George have reformed the Marauders” he smirked as he ordered his lunch. The others followed his example.

Remus looked surprised “you’re Marauders? All of you?” he said looking around at them all.

“You’re looking at the next generation Remus” said Ron with a smirk to match his best friend’s. “Harry and I thought about it over the summer, when we needed Fred & George’s help for something”.

“What did you need their help for Harry?” asked Remus “why didn’t you ask me?”

Harry drew his OWL results out of his pocket and handed them to his pseudo uncle. Remus took them and smiled when he saw the results. “Harry! These are amazing! How?” he said as he stood up and pulled Harry in for a hug across the table. Harry told Remus about his study habits and how Fred and George had helped him keep the results from Hermione. This led him to telling Remus about his falling out with the bushy haired girl. Their lunch had arrived and they started eating as Harry spoke. Harry was just finishing his sandwich and had started on his chips when he finished shamefacedly telling Remus exactly what he had said to Hermione. Remus sighed heavily “I’m not going to condone your what you said Harry. You were quite rude” as Ron opened his mouth to object Remus went on “but I approve of what you did, there have been times when I have had similar thoughts about Hermione, she means well. But she doesn’t try to take into consideration all of the facts or sides of a story. She sees a perceived injustice and just runs after it. I had hoped she would grow out of it. Perhaps this is the push she needs. I’m sorry though that you have parted ways. I know what it’s like. I lost many friends after I was bitten”. Harry gave him a look that was equal parts sad and relieved.

“Thanks Moony, I was at my wits end with her, I couldn’t take it anymore and she wasn’t listening to me”. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Pushing his plate away it disappeared.

“So” Remus said “have you all been trying to become animagus as well?” He grinned at the thought.

They all nodded quickly, grinning back. They filled him in on the progress they had made so far as well as breaking into McGonagall’s office. Remus just shook his head at that “I didn’t hear that last part okay? I’m sorry I can’t help you with this. But they never told me anything until they had completed it. It was a surprise for me, though I think Harry that your father kept a journal about it. I wouldn’t know where it is however”.

Harry smiled faintly at him “thanks anyway Remus, you’ll be the first to know if we manage it”. Remus smiled back. Neville and Luna excused themselves at this stage. Neville wanted to visit a florist in Hogsmeade and Luna was going to accompany him. They said their goodbyes and agreed to meet up for the walk back at 4pm. Harry, Ron and Lupin moved to the couch area, Harry and Lupin on one and Ron on the other. At Ron’s encouraging nod Harry pulled his necklace from around his neck. He handed it to the werewolf. Remus took it looking at him strangely, but running his hands over the two stones that hung from the golden chain. Feeling the magic there he asked Harry about it.

When Harry explained about the apprenticeships with Poppy and Horace, Remus nearly dropped the pendants. “These are apprentice gifts?  Merlin’s beard Harry! That’s amazing!” He hugged the ebony haired wizard tightly “how did this come about?”

“Well Poppy’s was earlier this year. She asked me if I wanted to learn from her because she thought I would need to know it for the upcoming war. Horace came about because I impressed him with something” Harry replied.

“And how did you impress Horace Slughorn Harry?” Remus asked

Harry pulled out the report he had written on the modified wolfsbane and handed it to Remus. Remus sat back and started reading it. Harry ordered a tea service from the menu. It appeared and Harry quickly made him a cup of tea. Harry thought he might need it. Ron immediately laying claim to the plate of biscuits. Harry was watching the wolf carefully, trying to work out what he was thinking from his face. When Remus reached the last page he flipped back to the first and reread it. Finishing it for a second time he put it down with shaky hands. Harry handed him the preprepared cup of tea. Remus took it gratefully.

“Harry” he breathed out after taking a few hasty sips “Harry, is this true? Did you? Do you really think it would work?”

Harry nodded “Horace thinks that at worst I’ve created a version that will allow the taker to keep their mind but also have a painless transformation”

“And at best?” the werewolf pressed hopefully.

“At best, it’s a cure Moony” Harry said softly

Remus’s face broke into a nervous smile. “I guess you’re going to ask me to volunteer?”

“Only if you want too. Horace said it’s safe” Harry supplied quickly.

“Cub, I would love to try this, even if it’s only for the pain relief I would do it. I can’t believe it’s a single dose those though. Do you realise how amazing that is on its own?”

Harry lifted a shoulder in brief acknowledgment “So people tell me. I just wanted to help you really, I mean you’re all I have left” Harry said looking down.

“Oh cub” Remus breathed, sweeping Harry up into a hug. Harry hugged him back tightly. They broke apart after a few moments. Remus ruffled his hair. “So who knows about this?” the werewolf asked.

“Um, just us, Neville, Luna, Horace and Blaise at the moment. I haven’t told Poppy yet as I wanted to ask you first and I haven’t told the twins because I didn’t want to send it in a letter.”

“You haven’t told Dumbledore?” Remus asked surprise showing on his face. On the inside he was wondering if this Blaise was the one Harry smelt of.

Harry’s face hardened and Ron answered the question “Harry and me as well. We aren’t Dumbledore’s biggest fans right now”.

“What? Why?” said a stunned Remus looking back and forth between them.

“Some of his actions haven’t been in my best interest Moony, or in the best interests of other students. Snape for one example. A second would be him trying to stop me from accepting my apprenticeship with Poppy”.

“Harry, I’m sure he has his reasons..” started Remus.

“I didn’t say he didn’t have reasons Remus, I’m just saying he doesn’t care about the students as individuals. I mean, just because he wants to keep Snape close doesn’t mean he has to let him teach. He’s a terrible teacher. He could employ him as Hogwarts personal Potions Master or something, or he could just keep him in the Order. That would be enough to satisfy Voldemort”. Harry then told Remus about the calming draught he’d administered to the first year and his conversation with Poppy afterwards. “Then what about the Tri-Wizard Tournament did you know I didn’t have to compete? He could of pulled me out anywhere within the 24hours after my name was called but no-one even looked into it. And you know the more I think about it the more I find. I mean what about my first year? How was hiding the Philosophers Stone in the school knowing that Voldemort was after it, a good decision for the welfare of the students? What if someone had gotten hurt? Why was the door holding Fluffy only locked with a simple spell that first years could undo? What about in second year? Why didn’t he send the students home after Colin and Justin were petrified? Or at least the muggleborns? Why did he set Lockhart on us? He should have known how terrible he would be as a teacher. How did he not know about what Umbitch was up to last year with her blood quills? That’s all the harmful stuff, that doesn’t even bring in keeping Binns and Trelawney on staff. They are both useless as teachers as well. Hardly anybody learns anything from them and then there’s his private lessons with me about Riddle. ” Harry rambled. “Sorry, I guess I hadn’t realised how much I’d been thinking about it all”.

Remus and Ron both looked a shell shocked at everything Harry had said, neither could dispute it all when he laid it out like that.

“Shit mate, I never thought about it all like that” Ron said.

“I suppose I can understand where you’re coming from Harry. Will you want me to keep this to myself?” Remus asked.

Harry sighed “if you wouldn’t mind Remus, I just, I don’t trust Dumbledore anymore. Not when it comes to me personally or other people personally. I think he is too focused on Voldemort to really pay attention to anything else”.

“Whatever you want Cub. I’ll follow your lead wherever Harry, you’re all I have too” Remus said with a sad smile. Harry returned it tremulously.

“Horace asked if he could be there to watch by the way and I’d like to ask Poppy to supervise as well. I don’t think that anything would go wrong, it’s just that she would know what to look for to see what effects it’s having” Harry explained.

Remus thought for a moment “I suppose that would be okay. I’m not really comfortable with people seeing me changed but I this is for a good reason. The next full moon is in 5 days though. Can you make it to that one? Or will we have to wait for the November moon?”

“I’ll talk to Horace and Poppy, we should be able to swing it. Where are we going to do this though? The only place I thought of was the Shrieking Shack but I can understand if you don’t want to go there. It’s going to be hard for me to leave the grounds I think” Harry said

Ron interrupted “Remus, do you think you could get into the castle? If you could you could use the RoR”

“That’s a great idea Ron!” exclaimed Harry

“The RoR? What’s that?” the older man asked

“You mean you guys never found it? We just thought it was unplottable and that’s why it wasn’t on the map” said Harry “you’re going to love it, it’s this awesome room on the seventh floor you can make it into anything you want.”

Remus raised his eyebrows “well then I should think this room would be worth seeing. I think I can embrace my marauder youth and sneak in through Honeydukes. Would you be able to meet me with the map on the other side though Harry, just so we can make sure we don’t run into anyone we don’t want to see”.

“I will, I’ll go one better too and bring Dad’s cloak” Remus’s eyes widen and he chuckled.

“Oh this is going to be exactly like old times. Sneaking through hidden passageways under that cloak” he grinned at Harry a spark in his eye that Harry hadn’t seen for a while.

“Okay, well I think you’re all caught up the important stuff. But do we have your blessing as a Marauder? Are you okay with us expanding the group?”

“Yeah cub, I’m proud of you” Remus smiled “but you gotta keep me in, let me know how you’re going and what you’re up to and if you need help you ask me okay? Don’t hesitate. I won’t judge you guys even if it’s help on a prank. Merlin knows how much practice I’ve had at keeping your fathers and Sirius’s secrets”.

“Cool” said Ron “can we go to Honeydukes now then? I want to grab some sugar quills. Harry can tell you how he turned Snape’s hair pink on the way. Harry sniggered at the expression on Remus’s face as they got up and walked out. He went over to Madame Rosmerta on the way out of the pub and quickly covered his, Ron’s and Remus’s meal while Ron was distracting Remus with details of the prank. They were almost at Honeydukes when Remus’s started patting himself down and Harry just took his arm and told him not to worry about it. Remus scolded Harry for being so sneaky.

“Hey! It was Ron not me!” Harry exclaimed pointing at the redhead. Said boy smirked as he headed towards the sugar quills. Remus just rolled his eyes and started asking Harry more questions about his school work and the potion he had used to change the teachers hair. They walked out of the shop and Ron spotting Dean and Seamus parted from Harry and Remus saying he would catch up with them at the end of the day. Harry knew Ron was giving them sometime alone and he was grateful to his friend. Ron had really grown up this summer. Harry loved him all the more for it.

Walking to the bookstore Harry grabbed a basket as they walked in, searching through the titles, with Remus browsing behind him Harry allowed himself to relax and get lost in the smell of books. Turning down another row of books he ran smack into Blaise.

Blaise stumbled a little and upon recognising who he had run into, let a low snicker “you know Harry, there are other ways of getting my attention, this is what the third time now?” He said loud enough for only Harry to hear. Remus only picked it up due to his heightened senses, noticing the colour and insignia of the scarf the dark skinned boy was wearing, Remus perked up and moved up to stand behind Harry. Remus noticed the redness that flushed along Harry’s neck.

Harry rubbing his hand through his hair, mumbled an apology and then introduced the two of them. “Sorry Blaise, Blaise this is my honorary uncle, Remus Lupin. Remus, this is a friend of mine Blaise Zabini”.

Remus moved around Harry to hold his hand out to the younger man. “I remember you from school a few years ago” he said quietly, trying to remember why the surname was familiar.

Blaise returned the handshake without hesitating. Remus was impressed, there weren’t many, especially Slytherin’s who would shake a werewolf’s hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you properly sir. Harry’s told me good things about you”.

Remus had gotten close, but not close enough to discern whether or not his was the scent that covered his cub. He nodded at Blaise’s greeting. Blaise turned back to Harry.

“You here for anything in particular Harry?” he said smirking at Harry’s already half full basket.

Harry grinned at him “not really just browsing, thought these looked interesting”

Blaise hummed in agreement “I should let you two get on with your afternoon, I need to catch up with Daphne and Tracey. I’ll see you at school Harry” he nodded to Remus as he walked past them. The older man inhaled as Blaise walked past, raising his eyebrows as he did so.

Deciding to definitely speak to Harry when they had some privacy they continued to shop. Remus was smiling as he saw the full basket Harry presented to the shopkeeper. He thought that Lily and James would be proud of the man their son was becoming. Just then he heard a shrill voice speak.

“ _Harry?!_ What are you doing in here? And with all those _books?_ There’s no way you would read them all _”_ Hermione beseeched him.

Harry turned to her and said coldly “I don’t see how that’s any of your business Granger”.

Hermione stiffened “Harry?” she said softly. Harry turned away from her, she looked at Remus imploringly. “Remus?” she said surprised “it’s nice to see you”

“Hermione” he nodded at her, turning back to Harry who had just paid for his books and was asking the shop attendant to shrink the package for him.

She bit her lip, “Harry” she tried again “really how long do you plan on ignoring me? It’s very selfish of you, you know”.

Remus raised his eyebrows, she was accusing Harry of being selfish? No wonder Harry had reacted like he had. Harry thanked the shop attendant and then turning hissed at Hermione “selfish? It’s selfish of me not to want to hang out with someone who constantly belittles me? Someone who doesn’t _actually_ care about my feelings? Someone who criticises all my actions and thoughts? And someone who tries to manipulate me into relationships I don’t want?” Harry put the shrunken package in his pocket and pushed past her. Hermione watched them go with a shrewd look in her eye and her lips pursed.

Remus followed him out. Harry stalked up the street and into Schrivenshafts, Remus leaned against the counter, he watched as Harry hunted down the school supplies he was after in the small store and then led Harry up to the edge of town. He stopped at a street vendor that sold hot chocolate and brought one for each of them. They walked in silence for a few moments and sat down on a small hill that overlooked the village. Sipping on the hot chocolate to keep them warm, they sat quietly taking in the smoke that curled up out of the chimneys and the general noise and hubbub of the busy little village.

“So Harry, tell me about your new friend” Remus said after a while.

“Blaise?” Harry asked surprised “What do you want to know?”

“Why you smell like him would be one reason” Remus replied with a small smirk.

“I what?” Harry said spitting out the mouthful of hot chocolate he had just sipped. Blinking a bit he realised what it must have been “that must have been from this morning. We spent this morning studying and he hugged me after, after I told him about what happened in the Chamber of Secrets. We’ve been studying together a lot this year and well..”

“Well…” prompted Remus after Harry didn’t continue.

Harry wasn’t sure if he should tell Remus about waking up in Blaise’s bed. After a moment he decided not to. It wasn’t dark magic after all they had ruled that out and Harry didn’t want to worry his pseudo godfather/honorary uncle. “Well I decided I wanted to make more friends this year, Blaise is interesting and really nice. Plus he and his two best friends made me realise how prejudice I was being and how can I stand up for what’s right if I hate all Slytherins just because of Voldemort and Malfoy? That’s not fair is it?” Harry ventured wrapping his fingers around his paper cup seeking the warmth of the chocolatey beverage.

“That’s very mature of you Harry, you are right of course. I’m proud of you”

“You don’t think… you don’t think that Mum and Dad, or Sirius would be mad?” Harry questioned.

Remus sighed “no I don’t think so, not really. Your Mum’s best friend for five years was a Slytherin. Sirius, well he wouldn’t be mad at you cub, he might have had a hard time at first but that’s only because of his family and how much they wanted him to be one. I don’t think he actually hated the house itself. Just his family expectations for it. Your father also had a close family friend in Slytherin, though she was a couple of years older than us..” he trailed off brow furrowed. “Harry, this Blaise, is he Ellenora Zabini’s son?”

“I don’t know, he hasn’t told me her name. He only told me that she was cursed” Harry replied “Why do you ask?”

“Cursed?” Remus quizzed.

“Yeah Blaise told me about what happened to his dad, and how his aunt reacted, she cursed his mum to never be happy, but it was the wrong spell and she made it so that whoever she fell in love with died instead”.

Remus made a noise of sympathy “that would be Ellenora then, she’s had quite a few husbands and lovers over the years who have died in accidents. I didn’t know that was the reason behind it though. She has a reputation in the wizarding world”.

“I think she makes it that way” replied Harry “from what Blaise said, she tries really hard not to fall in love with anyone because she knows what will happen. But Blaise said she is really beautiful, inside and out, and men love her anyway. I don’t think he meant for me to tell anyone this either Remus”.

“I won’t say anything Harry, Marauders Oath, I’ll never willingly reveal what you tell me to anyone else”. He grinned nudging Harry’s shoulder with his own. Harry smiled back at him.

“Thanks Remy”

“The reason I asked Harry, was because Ellenora was your fathers family friend. If you ever meet her she would probably be able to tell you stories of them growing up together. As I understand it their parents were quite close and they spent a lot of time together. I think, had your parents lived you would of grown up knowing her and Blaise sooner”.

“Oh” said Harry “I didn’t know that, Blaise never mentioned anything either”

“He may not have known, or he may not have wanted to bring up bad memories for you cub. Don’t hold it against him that he didn’t tell you. You said you’d only gotten to know each other recently?” Harry nodded “Then if he does know they were friends he may be waiting to bring it up with you. Especially since today was the first time he told you about his mother. That young man has a lot of societal pressure on him I’m afraid”.

Harry absorbed this advice from Remus and nodded “okay, I’ll ask him about it. Maybe I can ask him if I could write to her?” Remus smiled at him. That would be a good idea. Come on we better get a move on, it’s almost time for you to be back at school”. They set off back towards the village and met up with the others at the trail head that led to Hogwarts. Remus and Harry hugged goodbye and Remus told Harry he would meet him at half past five in the one eyed witch passageway on Thursday. Harry nodded and watched as Remus disapparated.

Luna put her arm through his and pulled him towards the castle as he stood there “come on now Harry, let’s go to the Great Hall, I think the house elves are serving pudding tonight” Harry grinned at the girl, she loved pudding. Turning towards the castle they set off.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Sunday morning Harry woke earlier than usual. He lay there warm and sated from a good nights sleep, eyes closed thinking over the day before. He was so much happier for seeing Remus. Seeing that Remus obviously didn’t blame him for what happened to Sirius as well as his excitement over the wolfsbane made Harry feel lighter. Not to mention the possibility that there was someone who knew his dad when he was little, that might be able to tell him stories about him. He smiled into the pillow and stretched. Stiffening suddenly when he felt the hand that had been resting on his hip slide off. Quickly he rolled over and opened his eyes to see Blaise staring back at him.

“Morning again Harry” Blaise whispered. He reached for his wand on the shelf above him and cast a strong silencing spell at the closed curtains. Propping himself up on his elbow he looked down at Harry lying there. Damn he looked so good in the mornings.

Harry was blinking up at him. “H-hey B-Blaise, sorry again about this, I’ll just..” he made a move to get up and felt a hand on his forearm. “It’s early in the morning Harry and on a Sunday no less. My dorm mates aren’t going to be up for at least another hour. You don’t have to go right now”

“But um.. well” Harry stammered

Blaise smiled a lopsided smile “you don’t like being in my bed? It’s quite comfortable I thought, or is it that you’ve never shared a bed with someone before?”

“It is comfortable” Harry agreed quickly “it’s just well.. yeah, waking up next to someone is kinda weird for me. I mean Hogwarts is the first time I’d ever shared a room or personal space with anyone and I still don’t know why I sleepwalk here. And I’m the only one who seems freaked out by that and what have you shared a bed with other people before?” Harry rambled.

Blaise raised an eyebrow at Harry’s rush of words “I used to share a bed with my cousin Ziva when we were little. When we were growing up my uncles house wasn’t very large. Though I have to say I prefer your company. Ziva kicks like a mule in her sleep” he grinned inviting Harry to share the joke.

Harry returned the smile if somewhat a little nervously “yeah but I bet she never wakes up screaming” he muttered.

Blaise furrowed his brow “you’ve yet to do that here Harry, are you saying that you do?”

Harry swallowed suddenly realising what he has just told Blaise, rolling on to his stomach and looking down at his entwined hands he mumbled “let’s just say the guys in my dorm were pretty happy when I learnt how to cast a silencing spell”.

Blaise frowned “do you have nightmares that frequently Harry?” Harry just nodded “how frequently?” Blaise pressed softly.

Harry blew out a breath, looking up but still not at Blaise he said “almost every night. For as long as I can remember, but they got worse after fourth year”.

Blaise made a noise and moved closer to Harry, their bodies almost touching he laid a large dark hand on Harry’s arm. “Do you want to talk about them?” he asked quietly. There was silence for a while and even as Harry was shaking his head, he was answering “most of the time they’re just bad memories, like the night my parents died or about the Chamber of Secrets”.

“Most of the time?” Harry shook his head violently at the next question and pressed his face into the pillow in front of him.

“Okay, I won’t press Harry” Blaise slipped a hand underneath Harry’s chin and pulled him out of the pillow to look at him. “If you ever want to talk about it though Harry, I’ll listen and I promise there won’t be any judgement or questions if that’s what you want”. They were silent for a few moments just looking into each others eyes. Harry could feel the pleasant buzz of magic that passed between them. He couldn’t help but notice the intricate swirls of violet in Blaise’s eyes. After a while his own green eyes started to roam over the rest of Blaise’s face. Taking in the high cheekbones and the regal set of his nose, his eyebrows that arched or rose so intently as they talked. The small beauty spot that almost blended in perfectly at the end of his right eyebrow. Slowly Harry’s eyes made their way down that strong jaw line to his perfectly plump lips. He saw Blaise’s pink tongue dart out and run along his top lip, moistening it slightly. Suddenly Harry was gripped by the sudden thought of what it would be like to kiss Blaise. Startled by this thought, his eyes lifted to meet violet ones and he saw that Blaise was leaning towards him slowly. To stunned by his thoughts and still held in place by Blaise’s large hand Harry couldn’t move. Even as he watched Blaise’s face tilt as it came nearer and he didn’t move as Blaise’s lips touched softly against his. It wasn’t until Harry felt them press a little more firmly and he felt that tongue, that he had watched only seconds ago, slide over his bottom lip that he gasped at the sensation. Opening his mouth granted access for Blaise and Harry felt him press closer. He felt the heat from Blaise’s body encompass his own. His tongue stroking gently along Harry’s. This went on for a few moments or maybe hours. Harry couldn’t be sure. But suddenly he was aware that he had been moving back. Groans that he had heard and not paid attention too had come from _his_ mouth. _His_ lips were moving, _he_ was kissing back, _he_ was kissing Blaise, a _boy_ in his _bed._ Jerking back suddenly, Harry’s hand flew to his mouth touching his swollen lips. Looking wide eyed at Blaise, who was smiling nervously at him, Harry just reacted, he scrambled out of bed and gathering his cloak fled towards Gryffindor Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per the usual let me know what you guys think! I'd really like your feedback on this chapter! :D


	16. A Medical Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry talks to Ron and Neville, Blaise gets a letter from his mum. Harry confronts Blaise and they are interrupted by a medical emergency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a longer one. I really hope you all enjoy!

Harry rushed into his dorm and looked around frantically for Ron or Neville. Seeing that neither of his friends were here and Seamus and Dean were both still sleeping, he vaguely remembered Ron saying something about wanting to get up early and practice Quidditch. Neville had asked him to wake him up because he was going to go to the greenhouses. He quickly got changed and leaving his cloak undone he ran down to the Great Hall hoping that one of them would still be eating breakfast. Spotting Ron, he marched over to him. Conjuring a napkin Harry starting piling toast and bacon into it. Ron just watched him, chewing his food with a confused look on his face. “Come on” Harry said grabbing him by the robes. “Hey!” Ron yelped. Harry started dragging him out of the Great Hall. They made it out through the doors and into the hallways, Ron was grumbling about being dragged around like a sack of potatoes when they rounded the corner almost to the front doors. Harry narrowly avoiding running into Blaise, who by the looks of it was just coming up from the Slytherin dorms. He started to say something, but Harry squeaked and quickly ducked around him. Hand still strongly wound in Ron’s robes he all but ran out of the castle. Ron stumbling along behind him, confused. Harry didn’t pause in his gait until they were on the other side of the lake, where Harry could see there was no one around. Sitting down on the ground he unwrapped the napkin and gestured for Ron to join him. Ron straightened his robes disgruntledly and sat.

“What’s this about Harry? Dragging me out here like a bloody hooligan, interrupting my breakfast” he muttered around a piece of toast.  Harry nibbled at his thumb nail. Gathering up all his Gryffindor courage he just blurted it out.

“Ron, I think I’m _gay_ ” he whispered in a frantic voice.

Ron blinked at him, “Yeah and I’m straight, what about it?”

Harry just looked at him stunned. “But.. I.. You.. uh.. It’s not, you know.. _normal_ , I’m a _freak_ ” he managed to stammer out.

“Don’t let Charlie hear you say that” Ron warned.

“What? Charlie’s gay?” Harry exclaimed. Ron nodded, chewing on a piece of particularly crunchy bacon.

“Has been since third year at least” Ron informed him reaching for some more toast. Harry sat there stunned. “Is this why you dragged me out here? To tell me you think you’re gay?” Harry nodded “and you think there’s something wrong with that?” Harry nodded again, dumbstruck by how well Ron was taking this. “Harry I kinda figured you were, this isn’t exactly surprise and it’s not like it matters anyway. As long as you don’t like me?”

“NO!” Harry almost bellowed, horrified, Ron was like his brother! “And what does that mean?” Harry said all of his attention focused on Ron “of course it matters!”

“Not in the wizarding world it doesn’t Harry, I know that muggles have something against it for some reason. But it doesn’t matter here. No-one would care. My Grandpa’s were gay.” Harry was still looking at Ron with a dumb expression on his face when Ron continued “and besides that brief crush on Cho in fourth year you’ve never shown an interest in girls. I really I think you just misplaced your feelings about Cedric onto her instead.” He said still crunching away on his toast.

“What?!” exclaimed Harry “you think that I liked _Cedric_ in fourth year?”

“Well, think about it, you went out of your way to tell him about the dragons and took his advice about the egg. And I know how it still affects you that he died, more than him just being an innocent bystander. Plus you’re always staring at Malfoy and he _is_ a good looking bloke even if he is a complete and utter arsehole”. Ron stated all very matter of fact. Harry sat there gaping at him. Ron thought Harry had really had a crush on Cedric and constantly checked out _Malfoy?_

“Ron, wha.. that’s” Ron raised an eyebrow at him and Harry sat there thinking over the last few years and started matching up his feelings with his actions. Maybe Ron had a point, though there was no way he would _ever_ like _Malfoy_.  He shut his mouth and Ron smirked at him realising Harry had just worked it out for himself.

“What are we talking about fella’s? Harry you ran out of the Great Hall like your arse was on fire. What’s up?” Neville asked sitting down with his own conjured napkin and, toast and bacon stack.

Harry jumped startled at Neville sneaking up on them. Looking around himself he relaxed a little when he saw there wasn’t anyone else. “Nothing Neville, it’s nothing” Harry lied unconvincingly.

Neville just raised his eyebrows and turned to Ron who had a mouthful of toast and bacon.

“Hawwy ‘finks hiz ‘ay” Ron said around his food.

Harry hit Ron on the shoulder. “Ron! I don’t want everyone to know!” cried Harry.

“Ah is this one of those ‘Harry doesn’t know the wizarding world’ things? I had Grey politics the other week” Neville said to Ron. Ron nodded already taking another bite of his sandwich.

“Harry, the wizarding world is different to the muggle one. In so many ways, as you know, sexuality is just one more way. For the record I’m bi-sexual.” Harry looked at him curiously “it means I’m not fussy where I stick my hands” He smirked at Harry. Harry flushed at Neville’s uncharacteristically crude statement.

“Yeah but right now you want them wrapped around Luna hey mate?” Neville stammered and blushed as red as Harry at Ron’s perceptiveness.

“But, but you don’t understand, my Uncle would _kill_ me. It’s unnatural because men can’t have children” Harry said desperately wanting to believe them, but finding it hard to change what Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia as well as muggle society had drilled into his head over the years.

“Harry you’re never going to see that bastard again if I can help it. What does it matter what he thinks?” Ron said vehemently. Neville looked at Ron, surprised at the uncontrolled violence in his voice.

Harry stammered for a bit before finally saying “it, it doesn’t matter what he thinks” he said testing the truth of his words. Seeing that Harry was calmer and seemed to be at least a little more accepting of his sexual nature. Neville started explaining to Harry why it didn’t matter in the wizarding world.

“Harry, it’s different in the wizarding world for a few reasons. One, same sex couples _are_ capable of having children.” At Harry’s incredulous stare, Neville smirked “it’s called magic Harry. Two, there’s been enough research done into soulmates and love bonds etc for the magical community to know that love is love whatever form that it shows in. Three, you know how a lot of the old wizarding families try to keep their lines ‘pure’?” Harry bobbed his head “Well betrothal contracts were written to unite families, even before the children were born. They would stipulate that the first child of each family would be joined in marriage. Seeing as though most families only had one child so to not spread the inheritance around too much, it didn’t matter what the sex of the child was. As you know the old wizarding families are the ones who dictate how our society behaves. If they didn’t care, why should anyone else? That attitude filtered down and now” He shrugged “well now, no-one cares, at least wizard raised folk don’t, some of the muggleborns do. But most wizarding families have at least a couple of same sex marriages throughout the family tree” Harry considered this and nodded his understanding, still remaining quiet. “If you don’t mind me asking Harry, what brought all this on?” Ron looked quizzically at Harry, wanting to know the answer as much Neville.

Slowly, not looking at either of them and blushing like mad. Harry told them about Blaise, how Harry had been noticing him this year and how he seemed drawn to him. He also explained how this last week he had been waking up in the Slytherins bed after his nightmares and the fact that this morning, Blaise had kissed him and about his reaction to that kiss. Neville and Ron shared a look about Harry being drawn mentally and physically to Blaise. Ron quirked an eyebrow at Neville, but Neville just shook his head. ‘Not our business’ Neville mouthed. Ron nodded and continued chewing.

“What did you do after he kissed you?” Neville asked popping some bacon in his mouth.

“What do you think I did?” Harry said “I freaked out and I got out of there, I went up to the dorm and got changed. Then I went into the Great Hall looking for either one of you and found Ron first, you guys know the rest.” He was looking down at the ground and pulling out the blades of grass underneath his fingers.

They were all silent for a few moments. Neville and Ron exchanging looks again. Then Neville asked again “What do you _want_ to happen Harry? We’ll support you either way. Do you like him?” Harry looked up then, surprised that Ron at least wasn’t yelling about him kissing a Slytherin.

“You’re okay with this?” Harry asked looking at Ron. Ron hadn’t said anything yet. Harry didn’t want to meet his eyes but needed to see Ron’s reaction anyway.

Ron swallowed, then nodded “I’m not gonna say I’m happy about you kissing or possibly dating a Slytherin Harry, but, as Slytherins go.. Zabini’s okay.. I suppose. And if you do like him well.. then that must mean he’s more than okay. If he hurts you though, I’ll be well justified in my hexing him” he declared nodding as if that settled the matter.

Harry stared at him stunned for a few moments, looking back at Neville he answered his question. “I think I do, I know I like him as a friend. I just know how he makes me feel. It’s hard to explain, but I feel safe with him, I trust him for some reason and well the kiss was bloody good” he grinned at Neville and Neville grinned back “I think that I do, or that I could at least”. Ron pretended to gag.

“Right, well Harry I don’t know that much about relationships, but I’m gonna go out on a limb and say you probably hurt his feelings when you ran out on him. He probably doesn’t know that you didn’t know you were gay. Most wizards and witches figure it out when they hit puberty” Neville replied.

Harry’s eyes went wide as he considered this remembering Ron’s words about Charlie. “Oh, shit!” Harry dropped his head into his hands “what do I do?” he wailed.

Ron spoke up then. “I’m no relationship guru either Harry but I think you need to talk to him and probably _before_ you have another nightmare and end up in his bed again.” Ron said with a leer.

Harry blushed furiously, “I don’t know why that happens” he admitted. “Freaked out the first time that happened too” he mumbled.

Neville considered this “well maybe he won’t be _too_ upset, if he’s used to you running out on him, but I think he’s still going to have a bruised ego. Zabini doesn’t strike me as the type who offers himself to just anyone.”

Harry sighed. “Well I guess I have to go get the map and see if I can find him” he said getting up and walking back towards the castle. “You guys coming?” he asked.

Ron having finished the food Harry had brought out, was now laid back on the grass, he waved a lazy hand at Harry “nah, think we’ll just stay out here and soak up some sun. We can’t exactly talk to him for you. You need to do this on your own” Harry gulped but nodded as he set off.

“See you at lunch, hope you get snogged!” Neville sing-songed to Harry. Harry flipped him the finger without looking back.

Neville sighed heavily when Harry was out of earshot. “Well shit” he said to Ron.

“Yep” Ron grunted in agreement.

“Got any idea’s?”

“Nope”

__________________________________________________________________________

Blaise watched as Harry all but flew out of the Slytherin dorms. His heart sank. Flinging himself back on his pillows he berated himself. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why had he done that? Harry had looked so panicked. Had Blaise misread him? He was sure he had seen something that told him Harry wanted to kiss him too and Harry _hadn’t_ pulled away right away. That kiss had lasted a while. Touching his lips he rubbed his fingers over them lightly. The kiss had been amazing. Blaise groaned and rubbed his face. He didn’t know what to think. Tossing back his blankets he got up for the day, showering quickly and heading up stairs for breakfast. It was too early for the girls. They liked to sleep in on Sundays and he didn’t usually see them until at least ten.

Climbing the last of the stairs and walking out into the Entrance Hall he almost bumped into the one person who was occupying his mind. “Harry.. “ he started, holding out a hand. But Harry had that panicked look on his face again and was already backing away towards the doors that led outside, he had a stack of food in one hand and was dragging Weasley with the other. Blaise watched him practically run out of the castle. Run away from him. Blaise’s heart sank all over again. Forgoing breakfast, as he suddenly wasn’t hungry anymore he headed up the stairs to the top of one the smaller towers. He needed the height, and the privacy. The little spot he had discovered in his second year provided both. Reaching his destination he leaning in a crenelle of the merlon that ran around the edge of this tower Blaise tried to collect his thoughts.

He’d been there for a few minutes when his owl landed on the stone next to him. Looking at Nero, he saw a letter tied to his leg, finally his mother had replied. Untying the parchment and stroking Nero’s smooth ebony feathers he unfolded the letter.

_My Darling Blaise,_

_If what I read between the lines of what you wrote to me last is correct, then you did well in ensuring their identity was not compromised. Congratulations on finding them so soon._

_It is troubling to me, that you have written that they are already seeking comfort for you so early. This is usually a sign of abuse or an affection starved individual. Be careful in how you proceed my darling, they may appear strong but I would think they have many terrible secrets if this were to be the case. It would not surprise me if they were insecure or timid in starting a relationship, especially anything physical. Be patient my Blaise._

_I would like to meet them in person. I have much I would like to share with them and I want to get to know them. Do make sure you issue an invite to spend at least part of the Christmas Holidays with us._

_I am so very proud of you my darling, and I know that your father is too._

_Love always_

_Mother_

Blaise frowned and bit his lip. His mother had just strengthened his assumptions about Harry’s home life. She was worried, he could tell. Instead of steadying him as he had hoped, now Blaise only had more thoughts swirling in his brain. He wondered if Harry would even want to come to his place over the holidays, maybe he would have, if Blaise had blown it this morning. Sighing he leaned his head back on his hand and stared out over the grounds once more.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Harry found Blaise on the top of one of the towers in the west wing. He’d had to use the map to be able to access the place, it was through a portrait of a centaur holding a bow and arrow. He’d never been to this part of the castle before. He saw Blaise leaning against the wall that ran around the edge, looking out over the grounds. “er.. B-Blaise?” Harry ventured. The taller boy turned around slowly. Eyes coming to rest on Harry’s, leaning back on the low wall he folded his arms and waited. Harry rubbed the back of his neck. “Look I’m.. I’m sorry about before, I kinda.. well.. I freaked out” he said honestly.

Blaise looked at him impassively for a moment “You seem to ‘freak out’ a lot around me Harry”

“Well.. it’s not every day you meet someone who makes your skin tingle or you wake up in someone else’s bed with no idea how you got there” Harry tried to say reasonably, failing and ending up with sarcasm. Blaise raised one eyebrow sardonically “okay well, it’s been almost every day lately” Harry amended. Blaise just stood there silently, waiting for Harry to continue.

“I just.. wanted to come find you and apologise for running out on you” Harry said lamely.

“Which time?” Blaise asked with a hint of anger “this morning? Or after in the Great Hall when you went tearing off with Weasley?”

“Both, look I didn’t know that.. I didn’t realise..” Harry tried to say, feeling uncomfortable and shifting on his feet. One hand on the back of his neck, the other shoved in the pocket of his jeans. His school robe was open showing his casual outfit.

“What?” Blaise said softly, picking up on Harry’s obvious discomfort “What didn’t you know?”

“I didn’t know that I was gay” Harry blurted out quickly, wincing. Blaise’s eyebrows rose slightly and Harry kept going, divulging more in an attempt to make Blaise understand. “I mean I was raised by muggles, not very nice ones, and they hated anything they considered abnormal and they are really homophobic and I’ve never really had any time in my life for soul searching, what with the constant threat of death and all. I needed to talk to Ron or Neville and ended up talking to both and they explained it’s different in the wizarding world and I didn’t even realise I might like guys and not girls until you kissed me and it was really good and oh Merlin, I’m going to shut up now” Harry said stopping his ramble by covering his face with his hands in an attempt to hide his mortification at his words. Blaise’s eyes had gotten wide at the mention of _constant_ death threats. Just what was Harry’s life really like?

Harry didn’t hear Blaise when he moved off the wall and came to stand in front of him. He did feel Blaise’s hand slip under chin and lift his head so that their eyes met, just like he had earlier that morning. Blaise looked into Harry’s eyes for a moment, “You really didn’t know?” He asked voice still soft. Harry nodded, Blaise’s hand not leaving his chin. “You came to find me, again in a place unknown to the majority of the school, that’s not easy to access. You ARE going to have to explain how you do that one day you know” he said with a smile curving at one side of his mouth “But you tracked me down so that you could apologise and explain” Harry nodded again “and you thought the kiss this morning, was good, really good, I believe you said” Blaise enquired with a smirk. Harry’s blush answered for him.  “Do you like me Harry?” Blaise whispered. Harry’s blush grew brighter, he tried looking away but Blaise’s eyes and hand kept their gazes locked. Slowly Harry nodded again.

Blaise’s eyes lit up and his heart jumped for joy. He moved his hand slowly from Harry’s chin to the nape of his neck. Slipping his other arm around Harry’s waist he pulled him closer. Not rushing as he didn’t want to spook the Gryffindor again he moved his head forwards and pressed his lips against Harry’s. Moving his slowly over Harry’s own lips he drew a gasp from the shorter boy. Taking this as acceptance, Blaise deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into Harry’s mouth he upped the intensity.

Harry wasn’t sure how long they stood there kissing. He was vaguely aware that time was passing and his hands were fisted in Blaise’s robes. He could feel Blaise’s hands holding him firmly and his thumb stroked the nape of Harry’s neck. Panting slightly from the lack of breath they pulled away, Blaise was still leaning over Harry a little so that their foreheads were touching.

Blaise smirked at him. “So was that ‘really good’ or?” he left the sentence hanging.

Harry started nodding vigorously , “really, really good” he responded bringing his lips back towards Blaise and leaning up into the taller boy.

“We need to work on your vocabulary” Blaise teased submitting to the kiss and pulling Harry even tighter against his body. Harry moaned at the sensation that ran through him and wrapped his hands around Blaise’s neck. Just as they were starting to get into the kiss, Harry felt the onyx pendant heating up underneath his shirt. Groaning heavily he pulled away. Blaise looked at him confused and a little hurt.

“I have to go” Harry said, regret evident in his voice “Poppy needs me” he told Blaise. The hurt disappeared from his face but Blaise was still confused, Poppy? He had yet to release his hold on Harry, he’d only just got what he wanted. Only just gotten his mate and he was leaving him again? So he held Harry and waited for more information.

Harry could feel the pendant getting hotter, almost burning. “I’m really, really sorry about this. But I do actually have to go.. Can I.. Can I see you later?” He asked shyly. Blaise sighed, he moved his hands down Harrys arms to grip his hands instead.

“I’m studying with Daphne and Tracey this afternoon. In the nook. You are welcome to join us.”

“Am I?” Harry wondered “I get the impression Greengrass doesn’t like me much. Do they, do they know about this?”

Blaise snorted. “She doesn’t know you well enough to dislike you, that is just how Daphne is, until you get to know her. To answer your question if they know that I like you and want to be your m-boyfriend?” Harry’s eyes widen and he flushed at Blaise’s declaration “Harry, they are my closest friends. They know almost everything about me. Would you have preferred to keep this secret?” Blaise questioned, hurt colouring his eyes again.

“Not secret” Harry said, “at least, not from our closest friends, but everyone else? Yeah. It’s just this is so new, an-and we barely know each other, there’s so much you don’t know about me and you might that decide you don’t want to be my, my b-boyfriend.” He said stammering on the last word “Plus there’s the whole stupid fame thing that could get _way_ out of hand. And there’s fact that it would be safer if you weren’t with me, and I’m rambling again” Harry felt the pendant vibrating now. “Look Blaise, I really, _really_ have to go. But I’ll find you later okay?” Blaise nodded and Harry leaned up quickly planting a kiss on his lips. Moaning softly against Blaise’s lips Harry turned and ran down the stairs.

Blaise stood there for a while thinking about what Harry had said. What had he meant that Poppy needed him? What was Harry hiding that he thought would turn him away? And the safer without him comment? He understood about the fame though, once someone got wind they were together it would be all over the papers and the press would probably hound them.

______________________________________________________________________________

Harry cast cleansing spells as he ran to the Hospital Wing, he was suddenly worried about why Poppy had been so insistent. What was wrong? Was Katie okay? Putting on more speed he finally burst through the doors and into, chaos. There were people everywhere. Blinking he recognised they were all from the Order and a lot of them were badly hurt. He quickly scanned the room for Poppy and made his way over to her. Pushing through the crowd and the noise they were creating as they all tried to talk over one another.

“I’m sorry, I got here as fast as I could. What do you need me to do?” he asked as he saw her treating a nasty slashing wound that had cut deep into Kingsley Shacklebolts chest.

She spared him a quick glance “make some sense of the rest of them. I don’t think that there is anyone else who is in critical danger, but start with the most wounded. Mr. Shacklebolt needs all of my attention and I can’t spare a second for the rabble that lot are causing. Use the wards if you have to, but only the wounded are to remain in here”.

Harry swallowed, she had added him to the wards a couple of weeks ago and showed him how to use them. But was she really putting him in charge of all these people? Nodding he turned around and spotted Remus holding onto his shoulder. Remus caught his eye and gave him an encouraging nod. Harry squared his shoulders and placed his wand on his throat. “Right, er everybody listen up!” his magically amplified voice echoed around the room and everyone fell silent “I understand you all must be worried and there are things you need to sort out but THI IS A HOSPTIAL WING!” he looked around the room and saw they were all stunned at his words. “Anyone who is NOT injured will leave this room IMMEDIATELY or you will be thrown out. All those who are injured will take a bed or a seat and WAIT your turn to be seen. If you do not comply I will stun you” he said calmly as he ended the spell. There was suddenly an outburst of conversation directed at Harry. He scowled and felt for the wards. They would take him seriously now. Concentrating he watched as those who weren’t injured were picked up as if by an invisible hand and floated out of the room. He smirked inwardly as he saw this included both Dumbledore and Snape as well as a few others, he felt a small pang of guilt as it also included Molly Weasley. Once the doors slammed shut he raised the quarantine wards so they couldn’t re-enter. Looking back at the rest of them, his hands on hips, he spoke again, though this time much quieter “now, will the rest of you do as you’re told? Poppy needs quiet to work on Shacklebolt.” There was a sudden scrambling as those that remained moved to sit quietly on beds. Harry glanced around at them all trying to assess who was the most severe. Noticing the blood soaked rag that Bill Weasley was pressing into his shoulder he made his way over. Laying Bill down on his back he pulled the wadded up t-shirt away and saw that a cutting curse had bitten deep into the arm muscle just below his shoulder. He cast a couple of diagnostic spells and then summoned some potions from the office. Being keyed into the wards allowed him to bypass the locks on the cupboard.

“So are you going to tell me what happened?” Harry asked as he made Bill swallow a blood replenishing potion. Bill choked on the foul tasting potion and then answered Harry.

“We were summoned to a small muggle village that Death Eaters were attacking, there were more than we thought so we came off a little worse for wear. No-one died though” he said reassuring the brunette “I didn’t know you knew how to heal Harry?” he said questioningly.

Harry reached into his shirt and pulled out his apprenticeship necklace. Letting it lay on the outside of his shirt. “I started apprenticing to Poppy this year” he replied as he silently cast a sealing spell on the wound. His wand tracing the gash and the skin knitting back together as he did so.

“That’s amazing Harry” Bill congratulated, wincing as his skin pulled. Harry tightened the hand that was pressing on Bill’s collarbone to keep him still. Concentrating he cast the spell that would regrow the muscle. In a moment Bill was healed completely. Harry leaned back and cast a couple of cleaning spells to get rid of the dried blood from Bill’s skin. He cast another diagnostic spell and satisfied that Bill was only exhausted and not in any pain or injured he replied.

“Thanks, now you just stay right there until Poppy releases you” He quickly summoned a form and clipboard and wrote down what he had done and placed it on the end of Bill’s bed. Calling the Hospital Wing elf he arranged for a meal to brought to Bill. “I’ll be summoning you a lot I think Flimbo, as long as these people aren’t too badly injured they will all be getting meals when I’m done with them” he warned the elf kindly.

“Flimbo understands, Flimbo will make sure there is lots of soup being ready!” he said as he disapparated, off to the kitchens presumably.

Harry went to move off and Bill caught his hand “Thanks Healer Harry” he said with a wink. Harry grinned back and moved on to the next bad. Harry treated several other members for various cuts, broken bones and the deep internal bruising caused by ‘bombarda’ jinxes. Finishing with each patient as he had done with Bill. Finally getting to Remus he asked him what was wrong.

“Dislocated shoulder Harry” Remus answered stiffly.

Harry nodded, reviewing in his head quickly the spell he had learnt only the week before because a student had gotten to close to the Whomping Willow. He centred his gaze on Remus’s shoulder and cast. Hearing the pop and seeing the wince on the werewolf’s face he cast a second spell to relax and strengthen the strained muscle. Laying Remus back into a reclined position on the bed he called for Flimbo again. Finishing the chart he looked around. He’d finished with all of the patients. Surprised he went over to Poppy to see how she was going with Shacklebolt, she was still casting spell after spell. Shacklebolt was unconscious Harry wasn’t sure if it was because she had done it or because of the damage. He laid a hand on her shoulder, this was their signal to each other when they needed one another’s, attention, as sometimes verbal communication could disrupt the magic. She paused after a moment and looked at him.

“I’m done with the other patients” he said quietly “how are you getting on here?”

She sighed “every time I cast the counter, it comes back. I can’t cast quick enough”

“What if we cast together but I cast a beat after you?” Harry asked.

She pursed her lips thoughtfully “that might work” she finally allowed “Let’s try it” she quickly showed Harry the spell and told him the incantation and prompted him when to start. They cast continually for a few minutes but it still wasn’t working. Poppy spelled another blood replenishing potion into Shacklebolts system. Harry spotted five empty vials next to the bed. The wound was still open and bleeding sluggishly. “I haven’t seen a spell like this before” Poppy said softly to him so as to not be overheard by the others.

Harry glanced at Remus, who looked worried, he’d heard what she had said. Harry bit his lip. Turning his back on the room so no-one could see he pulled his sleeve up so just the tip of one of the scars was showing. Poppy saw what he was doing and watched intently. He held his hand over the African man and watched as the scars lit up. He looked at Poppy and she met his eyes “I think I might know what this is” she gestured for more information, resettling his sleeve Harry continued “remember that experimenting I did? It was with some spells that I’d found written in an old book. There was a curse that resembled this, that’s how I found out about..” he shook his arm “There was a healing spell written with it. I’ve tried it out, it works as it supposed to” he told her “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about it before but I sort of forgot about it” he explained “it’s not dark”.

She thought for a while longer “do it” she said decisively “there isn’t anything else I can do for him that will work before he bleeds out completely and I won’t be able to give him anymore blood replenishment potion soon.” Harry nodded and prepared himself to cast this spell. The tricky part of it was that you had to continually chant the incantation until the wound was completely healed. Otherwise you had to start again and Kingsley’s wound was quite large. Knocking back a glass of water, he started. Swirling his wand in small circular motions over the wound, as he muttered under his breath, he heard Poppy’s gasp as it worked. About ten minutes later it was finally done. Harry stumbled back when he was finished and caught himself on the side table before he fell. Poppy looked at him worriedly as she cast diagnostic spells on Kingsley. Harry watched the results pleased when they indicated the Auror would be okay. He lowered himself into a chair and rested his hands on his head as Poppy gave Kingsley a pain potion and a nutrient potion, he would sleep until morning. Remus came over to kneel in front of him.

“Cub, you okay?”

Harry smiled faintly up at him “I’m fine, just exhausted, that took a lot out of me”.

Poppy bustled over to him and cast a few spells at him “you’re right Harry here, take this pepper-up. It will see you through for a few more hours. Until you can get back to your dorm for a good night’s rest. Harry nodded and swallowed the potion. Suddenly feeling a lot more alert he straightened up. “Congratulations Harry” she said warmly lips twitching “you just saved your first life” Harry looked up at her, jaw open. He hadn’t really taken in what she had said before about not being able to help in time. Now however. He swallowed and looked over at the man who’s _life he had saved_ and he didn’t know what to say. He looked back at her she was smiling at him. Remus squeezed his knee and stood up. “Come on now, Harry, let’s go see your other patients. She led him around the room and he followed her slightly dazed. She looked over his noted and agreed with the decisions and methods he had used. Though she told him there was a different spell that was a little quicker and easier to use for the deep bruising, but what he had done had worked well.

“Are the wards still up Harry?” she asked him quietly as she looked over the last person. They were all free to go except for Shacklebolt.

He nodded “yeah” he said his throat sticking a little “yeah they are, do you want me to take them down? I have no idea what’s going to be waiting for us, I had to kick everyone out.” Remus chuckled softly at his side.

She nodded accepting this “just as I told you too. No-one will be mad at you” Harry snorted, her lips curved into a small smile “okay that’s probably not true, but you won’t get into any trouble for it, I’ll make sure of that”. Waving her wand at the doors, Harry felt the wards come down. Almost instantly the doors opened to admit a small crowd of anxious and angry people, almost all of them scowling and demanding to know what had happened. Poppy stood in the middle of the wing and crossed her arms. “That is enough out of you lot. I can’t believe you are all adults they way you’re acting” that brought them all to a halt quick enough. “Everyone is fine” she continued “thanks to Apprentice Healer Potter everyone has recovered and are free to go. Except for Mr. Shacklebolt who will be staying under observation for a few days”.

Dumbledore spoke up then “That is very good news Poppy, but it does not excuse Mr. Potters actions, he removed us bodily from this room.” He admonished.

Poppy arched her eyebrow “ _Healer_ Potter was acting on _my_ instructions in _my_ Hospital Wing. Please be assured that had I not been so focused on keeping Mr. Shacklebolt alive I would have done it myself. You were all acting in such a way that was unbecoming in a Hospital Wing. Now Mr. Shacklebolt is currently sleeping and will not wake until tomorrow. Until then I want everyone out of my Hospital Wing. You lot included” she motioned towards those who still sitting on their beds. The previously injured all stood up and started to walk out. As they passed Harry they clapped him on the shoulder or shook his hand, they all thanked him. Harry was beet red by the time they all left. Molly Weasley came up and gave Harry a quick hug.

“Thank you Harry, for looking after Bill so well, he told me what you did. I’ll see you soon dear. I expect you at the burrow for Christmas” hugging him tightly again, she bustled off attaching herself to Bill and fussing over him.

Remus laid a hand on Harry’s shoulder, Harry turned and gave him a hug too. “See you soon Harry, well done today. We’ll talk about it later, but they would be proud of what you did”. Harry knew that he was talking about his parents and Sirius. Eyes watering slightly he nodded. Remus nodded and left after the others. Harry heaved out a sigh. He quickly set about marking the beds that the house-elves would need to clean and then he checked on Katie.

He stepped around her curtain “hey Katie, how are you doing?” he asked. He came to stand next to her. Taking in her appearance he saw that she was looking a lot better. There was colour in her cheeks as she replied “I’m pretty good but how about yourself? That was a long couple of hours and you were casting spell after spell. I heard you, you know”

Harry shrugged “I’m okay. I’ll sleep well tonight that’s for sure though” he smirked as he cast a diagnostic to see how she was going. Cursing softly as he realised she’d missed her afternoon potions he quickly summoned them.

“Damn, I was hoping to get away with it” she teased as they landed in his hands.

Harry smiled and helped her to sit up and drink them. “I’ve got a lot of parchmentwork to get to and then I’ll be finding my bed I think. So I’ll see you tomorrow okay?” She nodded sleepily. The organ strengthening potion always made people tired.

“kay Harry, see you tomorrow”

He shook his head with a faint smile on his face as he walked back into the ward. Looking for Poppy he found her in the office. Taking a seat at his desk his accio’d the notes he had taken for the patients. Frowning as he lifted out the blank forms from his desk he asked Poppy “do we still fill out forms for the people that were here today? I mean they aren’t students..” Poppy looked up at him and smiled.

“That’s a good question and the answer is yes Harry, the files all get filled out and placed in this the eighth filing drawer” she said pointing at it. “I don’t think I told you that the filing cabinets magically duplicate the files and send them to St Mungos?” Harry shook his head. “Well any qualified Healer or Clinic has a set of these drawers, as I said they duplicate and send the form to the master file in St Mungo’s. This is so that any witch or wizard within the United Kingdom has an up to date file. In the case they need specialised or emergency treatment St Mungo’s will have their history.”

“Oh” said Harry “that’s really cool”

Madame Pomfrey nodded “which is why you need to work on your handwriting” she admonished lightly.

Harry smirked back “hey! It’s getting better!” he said mock offended, he huffed and got started on the forms.

_______________________________________________________________________

An hour later he was stretching and sorting the forms into the eighth drawer. He said goodnight to Poppy and walked out of the Hospital Wing. He looked out the window and saw that the sun had set casting a tempus he saw it was past nine. His heart sank as it was probably too late to see Blaise and he needed to eat something. Thinking he had an idea. Instead of heading down stairs to the kitchens he went upstairs to the Room of Requirement. It had arranged itself similar to the last time Harry had been in here with Blaise, except instead of two armchairs there was just one long low couch. Once inside he called Dobby. He pulled some parchment out of his bag and quickly wrote two notes. One to Ron and Neville and the other to Blaise. To his fellow Marauders he said that he was fine and had been in the Hospital Wing all afternoon and evening, that he was getting something to eat and he would see them later. To Blaise he told him he was in the Room of Requirement until curfew if Blaise wanted to see him. Harry told Dobby to place the notes in front of the students on question but to not be seen. Dobby popped away and came back.

“They is reading your notes Mas.. Harry, your Weezy is nodding and telling another boy and your Blazy is packing up his things and leaving the Slytherin Common Room Harry”.

“Thanks Dobby, do you think you could get me something to eat? I’m starving” Dobby nodded so fast his ears flapped against his head. He popped out of the room again and Harry fell on to the couch that the room had conjured. Dobby returned in moments with a tray on it he had roast chicken and lots of vegetables. There was also a bowl of treacle tart and icecream. Harry smiled gratefully at the elf. “Thanks Dobby” he beamed at the elf and then started eating. The door opened just as he was getting started on the treacle tart. He looked over at Blaise and felt his heart stutter. He was suddenly unsure of how to act or what to say. He settled for a nod and spooned more tart into his mouth. Blaise took a seat on the other end of the couch. Turning himself towards Harry.

“Evening Harry” he said softly.

Harry blinked, he hadn’t realised just how nice Blaise’s voice was before now. “Hey” he replied “sorry I didn’t come see you this afternoon but I only just left the Hospital Wing”.

Blaise’s posture tightened “the Hospital Wing? Harry are you okay?” he asked worriedly.

“Yeah I’m fine, Poppy just needed my help”

“Oh” Blaise said relaxing “do you mean Madame Pomfrey? What did she need your help for?”

Harry set down his finished bowl of dessert and Dobby appeared with a tray of hot drinks and biscuits, whisking away Harry’s dinner remains. Harry barely had time to blink Dobby had been so fast. Reaching for the now familiar pot of hot chocolate, he poured himself a drink and turning to put his feet on to the couch he tucked his toes between the cushions and set his cup on his knees. “I’ve been apprenticing to Poppy since the start of the year. I’m training to be a Healer. This afternoon there was.. there were a lot of people that came in injured and I had to help her heal them”.

Blaise stared at Harry for a moment. “That’s amazing Harry, I didn’t realise you were doing this? You said it’s been going on since the start of the year? Why has the rumour mill not picked it up?”

Harry shrugged “I’m not sure I was wondering that myself, maybe I’ve only had to heal nice people who don’t gossip?” he said with a crooked smile.

Blaise laughed softly “Perhaps, is that where you go on Monday afternoons and why you’re busy all day Friday even though you have no lessons?”

Harry raised an eyebrow at him “You know my timetable?”

Blaise shrugged “not exactly, but I know some of the classes you take and I know you don’t take any of the ones that are set on Fridays, yet you said the other day that your always busy on Fridays”

“You’ve got good detective skills” Harry said lopsided smile coming back “yes, I have scheduled time in the Hospital Wing Monday afternoons and Fridays. Though I spend a lot of my frees there at the moment because of Katie. She’s not allowed many visitors at the moment so I catch up with her as often as I can” Harry told him.

Blaise nodded “you’re a good person for that Harry”

Harry ducked his head at the praise and sipped his chocolate. Blaise made himself a cup of tea and when he resettled himself on the couch he was closer to Harry than before. He had one leg up on the couch and one arm resting on the back of the couch leaning towards Harry. “So you want to be a Healer when you leave Hogwarts?”

Harry shrugged “I’m not really sure what I want to do when I leave Hogwarts. To be honest I haven’t really thought about it”.

“Why not?” asked Blaise, lifting his cup to his lips. Harry shrugged again and looked into his mug as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Blaise made a questioning hum in the back of his throat. Harry shifted and sighed, he realised he needed to be completely honest with the Slytherin especially if he was going to pursue a, a _relationship_ with him. Shifting again, he felt a warm hand on his knee. He looked up at Blaise “whatever it is Harry, you can tell me”.

Harry let go of the breath he had been holding and just let the words come out “because I don’t know if I even have a future Blaise” he said quietly. He watched as Blaise absorbed what he said, saw his chest rise sharply as inhaled quickly. Observed as the confusion and worry set in his eyes. Blaise leaned forward and took the hot chocolate from Harry’s hands and set it and his tea, on the table. He shifted closer to Harry and took both of the young Healers hands in his. Running his thumbs over the back of them. “Harry, how can you say something like that?”

Harry sighed noisily “you have no idea what my life is like Blaise, the things I’ve done or been through. What’s coming for me”

“Then tell me Harry, help me understand here, but I refuse to think that you don’t have a future and it hurts to think that’s how you feel”

Harry looked sharply at Blaise and tried to tug his hands out of Blaise’s grip but Blaise held tight. “I’m not.. I’m not _suicidal_ Blaise!” he hissed angrily.

“Well then could you explain that comment?” Blaise said eyes snapping angrily.

“Because I have a fucking _psycho lunatic_ after me! He won’t stop until there’s only one of us left! And if you think about it, _how_ is that going to me?” Harry stood up and started pacing, full of nervous energy from opening up so much. Running his hands through his hair he continued “I mean, I’m not even seventeen yet! I don’t know any sorts of advanced magic or obscure spells. And even with all the shit I’ve done and all the times that I’ve gone up against him I’ve gotten away because I was _lucky!_ I don’t even know if I’m going to make it to me next year let alone have an _after_ Hogwarts”. He stopped suddenly and swayed a little on his feet.

Blaise stood and placed his hands on Harry’s arms steadying him. Harry looked up into his eyes and Blaise saw the pain and uncertainty there. Pulling Harry close, he hugged him tightly. Harry was stiff in Blaise’s arms at first, but slowly relaxed as Blaise ran his thumb over the back of his neck just under his hair. Feeling the tension ease out of Harry Blaise asked softly “is this what you meant by constant threat of death Harry? Before when you said you didn’t think I’d want to be with you?” Harry nodded against Blaise’s shoulder his hands tightening on the lapels of Blaise’s robe. “Harry” Blaise said quietly, he pulled him back down onto the couch, sitting down close to the arm, he manuvered the Gryffindor so that he was sitting with his back against the arm and his legs were draped over Blaise’s lap. He kept one arm around Harry’s back and laid the other in his lap so he could hold Harry’s hand. “I know this is, well like you said earlier, new, and yes we don’t know each other very well yet, but I knew who you were before I decided to become your friend. I know what the papers say about you being the ‘chosen one’ even if that’s not true you just told me that the He-Who-Must-Not-Named is after you. I know that just being you’re friend in these times is risky and dangerous” he could feel the tension rolling off Harry, capturing those brilliant green eyes he went on “but Harry, I still want this. I really like you Harry and I want to help you. Protect you if I can and stand by you if I can’t. I like being around you, being with you, you’re smart, funny, caring, gorgeous, mischievous and there are so many things I want to ask you every time we are together. I want to know you better than I know myself and I’d like to be in your life, for as long as you want me to be.” He finished softly.

Harry was staring at him, never had anyone said anything like that to him before. He’d never felt such a declaration of affection from anyone before, and Blaise had said for as long as _Harry_ wanted? He wasn’t trying to force affections on Harry’s behalf. Harry didn’t know what to say, but he knew what he wanted to do. He leant forward and kissed Blaise. Softly at first, just the barest brush of his lips. When Blaise made a small humming noise Harry pressed against him further. Lips parting slightly as he moved them over the darker boy’s mouth. Blaise opened his lips and Harry slipped his tongue inside, pressing it against Blaise’s. Harry moaned softly at the feel of tongues slipping together. The kiss went for a few moments, and Harry could feel that one of Blaise’s hands had wound its way into his hair. He himself had one hand gripping the back of the couch and the other flattened against the chest of the Slytherin, he could feel the pounding of Blaise’s heart underneath. Glad that it was going as fast as his own, that he wasn’t the only one nervous about this.

Blaise was giddy, kissing Harry was by far the best thing he had ever done. He knew he could do it all day and never get tired of it. He groaned softly as Harry pulled away. Opening his eyes he saw that Harry was blushing, his lips were red and swollen from kissing and he thought that Harry looked amazing like that. Harry was repositioning himself on the couch a little. Instead of leaning back on the arm of the chair he settled in under Blaise’s arm. They were silent for a few moments. Neither of them really knew what to say next. After a while Blaise decided he needed to break the silence.

“I heard from my mother today” he said quietly.

“Yeah?” replied Harry inquisitively “what did she say?”

“She said that you seeking me out after nightmares is not uncommon when two people have a bond like ours” He replied

“Bond?” Harry said

Cursing inwardly at his slip up Blaise replied “that’s what it’s called. That energy we feel between us”.

Harry nodded slowly, Blaise wasn’t looking at Harry but he could feel it against his chest. “That makes sense. I’d probably call it that too, I don’t think it’s just that feeling though. I think it’s more than that. Do you know much about bonds like this? Is it only between you and me or could it happen between us and someone else?” Harry asked yawning.

Blaise knew this was it, he had to tell Harry everything. Looking down at Harry though he saw the Gryffindor was fighting to keep his eyes open. Harry was yawning again. “Harry, I’m going to be honest, I know a lot about bonds and why they happen, why there is one between us and no there can’t be one between you and someone else. Or me and someone else” Harry was looking up at him with an unsure look on his face.

“What are you saying Blaise?” Harry asked hesitation and insecurity clear in his voice.

“Harry can I promise to tell you all everything I know later? You’re about to pass out from exhaustion and I think it would be better if you were more awake to take everything in”

Harry bit his lip. He wanted to know what Blaise did, but it was true. He _was_ exhausted. He really needed to get a decent sleep. Running a hand through his hair he huffed out a breath, there was probably only one way that was going to happen. “Okay, fine. But I’m setting an alarm for early in the morning and we are talking about it then. I hate not knowing things Blaise, especially if they have to do with me.”

“An alarm?” Blaise asked quirking an eyebrow.

“Yeah, the amount of blood I moped up today, there’s no way I’m not having a nightmare tonight” Harry said trying to sound offhand about it.

“What are you proposing exactly?” Blaise replied, frowning at the way Harry sounded so cavalier about having nightmares. He didn’t miss the haunted look Harry’s eyes had shown for a moment.

Harry gestured to the room. Closing his eyes he thought hard about what they needed and when he heard a slight crunch sound like stone grinding against stone he opened his eyes. There was another door set in the wall opposite the entrance and a large bed big enough for two in the corner. A chest of drawers was standing next to the new door. Harry got up off Blaise and walked over to it. Opening it he found a containing his pyjamas and a set of fresh school clothes that belonged to him. Grinning back at Blaise he pulled them out. “My proposal is we stay here tonight”

Blaise stood up and walked over to Harry. Pulling open another drawer he saw his own things in there. Looking up at Harry he said “you don’t think we would get caught?” Harry shook his head.

“Nope, and as long as we have fresh uniforms whos to say we didn’t just get up early for a stroll in the morning?” he said with a glint in his eyes.

“Like I said, mischievous” smirked Blaise as he leaned to capture Harry’s lips chastely.

Harry blushed as Blaise pulled away and quickly grabbing his pyjamas he ducked through the new door. Blaise made out that it was a bathroom. Ten minutes later Harry emerged with wet hair already dressed for bed. He had a towel and was scrubbing briskly at his hair. “All yours” Harry said softly. Blaise smirked at Harry and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Slipping on a pair of silk briefs that he had taken to wearing since Harry had started frequenting in his bed he walked out and slipped under the covers. Harry was sitting on the couch looking intently at a piece of parchment with a fresh cup of hot chocolate. Blaise cleared his throat softly. Harry jumped and looked around seeing the Slytherin already in the bed he swallowed nervously. Putting them mug down and muttering as he tapped the parchment with his wand he folded it up and tucked it into the pocket of his bag. He made his way over to the bed slowly and full nerves he peeled back the covers. Getting in gingerly he cast the mouth cleaning spell and then nox. He set his wand and glasses on the night stand. Settling himself slowly against his pillows he suddenly felt wired. His nerves were all over the place. Even after having woken up next to Blaise a few times it was quite another thing to be falling asleep next to him. Harry looked over at him and saw that Blaise had been watching him in the firelight. “Are you okay Harry?”

Harry swallowed his mouth dry “y-yeah, it’s just..”

“Nervous?” Blaise supplied. Harry hummed his agreement. “Don’t be, I won’t bite, unless you ask me too” Blaise chuckled and Harry felt his pulse race at the connotation.

“Um well, good night I suppose?” Harry tried.

Blaise chuckled again “good night Harry” Harry rolled over onto his side facing away from Blaise. Closing his eyes he felt himself immediately dropping off into sleep. He felt Blaise shifting in the bed and then a warmth pressed against his back and an arm wrapped around his waist whilst a leg tangled in his. He felt the whisper of a breeze against his ear and heard the words “sweet dreams” just as he relaxed fully into the embrace and fell into blissful unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!! Your reviews are amazing and I really love hearing what you guys think! :D Also does anyone think I need to add any specific tags?


	17. Harry's Secret Enemy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Blaise spend the night together and Harry finds out something surprising and ultimately disturbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone. So I haven't posted for a while because as you know my Dad has been ill with MND. On the 22nd of March he passed away. My days since have been filled with decisions for the funeral which was really lovely, spending time with various family and friends and bouts of grief.  
> Currently my mum, sister, my husband and myself are taking a much needed break in Bali. As such I have had some time on the plane and in the mornings that I have used to write this next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it :) 
> 
> Thank you to everyone for your comments. They have been bright spots in my days these past couple of weeks.  
> Much love  
> ArielSakura xoxo

Harry awoke to knocking of the alarm he had set for himself. Blinking blearily he opened his eyes and saw Blaise sleeping peacefully beside him, his lips slightly parted as he breathed. He was inches away from Harry and Harry could feel the Slytherins hand on his waist and their legs tangled together. Harry wasn’t sure how they had managed to entwine themselves together so much in their sleep. He wasn’t sure he could disentangle himself without waking Blaise, so he stayed where he was. He felt incredibly relaxed this morning, he’d had an amazing sleep. Not one nightmare. He was still unsure as to why he didn’t have nightmares when he slept next to the Slytherin though. Harry suddenly remembering why he’d set the alarm so early now. Blaise had alluded the night before that he knew something about it. Harry hoped it wasn’t something terrible. But knowing his luck..

He was starting to feel a little nervous, he’d gotten very attached to Blaise’s company in such a short time, was that normal? Harry tried to think about all the things he knew about the dark-skinned boy already. He knew he loved history, knew what he wanted to do when he left school, he knew how he took his tea, no sugar with just a dash of milk. He knew that Blaise’s two closest friends were girls and that he didn’t seem to like the other Slytherins in their year. He knew that Blaise enjoyed watching Quidditch but not playing. That his favourite thing to do was to decipher old scrolls and books. He knew that Blaise had grown up with a lot of money and a mother who loved him. A mother who had a terrible fate put upon her. Blaise was terrible at charms and Harry knew that he cared ferociously about those he loved. Harry shivered lightly thinking about the things Blaise had said to him the night before. Blaise had obviously felt his movement as he moved closer in his sleep pulling Harry against him subconsciously. Harry’s eyes went wide as he allowed himself to repositioned his head tucked under Blaise’s chin. He shivered again as the thought ‘this must be what it feels like to be loved’ ran through his head. Blaise hugged him tighter, mumbling something incoherent into Harry’s hair.

Harry sighed softly and relaxed against Blaise’s bare chest. He could feel the material of the boxers Blaise wore, glad that he wasn’t sleeping naked like he had been the first time Harry had woken up in bed with him. Harry could barely handle the fact that he was in such an intimate position as it was. Taking a deep breath to control himself his mind turned to all the times they had kissed yesterday. He felt his face heat up as he remembered what a good kisser Blaise had been. It was nothing like kissing Cho, kissing Cho had felt mechanical and empty. Kissing Blaise was like, was like being blind and then opening his eyes for the first time. It was amazing. Touching his fingers to his lips he could swear they still tingled. Though he wasn’t sure if that was just because he and Blaise were touching, he always felt that pleasurable feeling, the one Blaise had said was from being compatible or companions or something. To be honest Harry didn’t think he cared too much about what it was. It felt good, it felt _right_. It felt like it was his alone and he didn’t have a lot that he could say that about. Well his and Blaise’s he amended in his mind. That thought made him smile a small smile. Him and Blaise, he thought he rather liked thinking about them together, the two of them.

The smile fell from his face though, when Blaise shifted in his sleep and his hand slipped under Harry’s shirt. Harry stiffened and pulled away, out of Blaise’s embrace completely. Who was he kidding, there was no way there could be the two of them. Not when he was a freak, there’s no way Blaise would want him when he found out about Harry’s past. About his relatives, about the things Harry had done. What he was capable of. Getting out of the bed and running into the bathroom he heard Blaise’s voice say his name groggily. He shut the door and paced, trying to get his breathing under control. Going over to the basin he splashed water on his face and gripping the sink he just stared at his reflection for a few moments. Thoughts swirling in his head. He looked down at his hands and saw the bracelet Luna had made for him. Slipping a finger underneath it he rotated it on his wrist looking at the beads. Feeling his heart calm, he sank down onto the tiled floor and thought about what his friends would say if they could see him now. Ron would remind him he was a Gryffindor, Neville would ask Harry what wanted the most and Luna, Luna would tell him to follow his heart and not his fears. Mind settled he stood up and he flushed the toilet to make it seem that’s why he’d been in there. He ran the faucet and washed his face again. Scrubbing a hand through his hair no doubt making it worse he straightened his back and walked out slipping back underneath the covers when he saw Blaise hadn’t gotten out of the bed.

Blaise propped himself up on an elbow and looked down at Harry, raising an eyebrow he said “you okay? You leapt out of bed pretty quickly there or is that just normal for you?” he said the corner of his mouth twitching.

“I suppose it would seem normal to you wouldn’t it?” Harry replied with a small smile of his opwn “I guess I’m just not used to this yet” he rolled over and mirrored Blaise’s position. Sighing he looked down at the sheets and traced a pattern with his finger. “There’s a lot you don’t know about me Blaise and I don’t know that you’d like me like you do, if you did” he said honestly. He was a Gryffindor! Merlin damn it! And he would act like one! Even if that meant being honest about things he’d never told anyone. Harry looked up and met Blaise’s steady gaze.

“How about a bargain Harry?” Blaise remarked “I promise to listen to whatever it is you think is going to scare me off and I promise you it won’t change how I feel. I can promise you this because, well because I know how I feel about you”

Harry gulped at the depth of emotion in Blaise’s voice. “You mentioned a bargain? What’s my part of it?”

“Just your assurance that you won’t disregard what I have to say about bonds. You’re not the only one who’s worried about opening up Harry. I don’t know if you’ll be able to accept me, or what I say as the truth and I’d like the assurance that you won’t have one of your ‘freak-outs’ that you’ll listen. If you need time to process what I have to say or research it then that’s okay. But I’d really like it if you had an open mind about it all.”

Harry thought it over for a moment biting his lip. He was pretty sure he could do as Blaise proposed. He could listen with an open mind. He wasn’t sure he could believe Blaise though about Blaise’s feelings staying the same. But if he wanted this, he had to try, he had to trust Blaise. Slowly he nodded and opening his mouth started to speak.

“I’m not.. I’m not a good person Blaise. I’ve.. I’ve done things that rightfully should have me thrown in Azkaban but because no-one can or cares to prove it” he shrugged trailed off.. Blaise leaned forward and placed his hands around Harry’s.

“Harry” he said softly “look at me” he waited for Harry to meet his eyes “whatever it is you’ve done, the amount of pain in your voice right now tells me you didn’t have a choice and that you feel terrible about it. That is not the mark of a bad person Harry” he said it so sincerely Harry felt like maybe he could be right.

“But.. but I’ve _killed_ people and even if you call it self-defence I can’t use that excuse for what I did to Bellatrix Lestrange, I.. I used an unforgivable, the cruciatus, on her Blaise. She.. she k-killed Sirius and I chased after her, and I.. I _tortured_ her! I wanted her to pay for what she did. I didn’t even want her _dead_ I just wanted her in pain, like I was” Harry’s eyes were wet now, his chest heaving as he remembered that night. Blaise sat up and pulled Harry into his arms. Running his hands over Harry’s back he calmed the Gryffindor.

“It’s okay Harry, breathe just breathe” He waited for Harry’s breathing to calm before he continued “Harry, I won’t condone what you did, but I won’t blame you for it either. You said Sirius was your godfather and from what you just said about hurting I can assume he meant a lot to you?” Harry nodded “then wanting the person responsible to hurt or pay for what they did, is a normal human reaction”. He swallowed and then continued in almost a whisper “I would like to hope that you might feel that strongly about me one day”.

Harry stiffened and drew back to look at Blaise. Brows furrowed he saw the sincerity in those violet eyes. There was something else as well. He wasn’t sure what it was though. It wasn’t pity or revulsion, but something that he couldn’t identify. Harry took a breath and nodded sharply once, sitting up on the bed in a tailors seat he looked down at the sheets he wondered what to say about the Dursleys. Blaise copied his actions. Harry didn’t want to talk about the Dursley’s, not ever if he could help it, but he wanted to tell Blaise why Sirius had meant so much to him. “I told you my muggle relatives don’t like magic and by extension they don’t like me very much. Dumbledore was working on a way to get Sirius’s name cleared, Sirius wanted me to live with him I and was going to as soon as he was proven innocent. He was my father’s best friend and one of the only two links I have to my parents. He cared about me and not because I was Harry Potter, or the boy-who-lived or the chosen one or whatever other fickle reason, but because I was James and Lily’s boy and he was my godfather. I loved him for that”. He stopped there, not sure how much else he should or could say. Pulling at the chain around his neck he started fiddling with tokens from Poppy and Horace. Blaise wrapped a hand around Harry’s other wrist. Harry tightened those fingers around the darker boy’s own arm.

They said nothing for a few moments. Blaise understood that there wasn’t anything he could say that would make it okay. Instead he just stroked his fingers along the inside of Harry’s left arm. Coming into contact with something metallic and smooth he drew it out from the sleeve it was hiding under. It was a bracelet, a golden chain interspersed with several small crystals. He’d never seen a design like it before. Bending closer he peered at the crystals, they seemed to hold something inside them. Studying them he saw that they alternated between a flower or berry of some kind and.. butterbeer corks? He looked up at Harry who was giving him an amused smile. He arched an eyebrow in response as he lifted the bracelet. “It’s from Luna, Neville helped her make it, but it’s from her. It’s to help keep the Wrackspurts and Nargles away” Blaise just arched his eyebrow higher, Harry shrugged in response “it works, so I don’t question her.”

Blaise shook his head “I have no idea what you just said Harry, what are wrackspurts and nargles? And how does it work?”

“Dunno” was Harry’s reply

“Then how do you know it works?” Blaise asked

“Luna said it did, that she couldn’t see as many around me since I’ve been wearing it. I feel better with it on” Harry shrugged again.

“So.. faith?” Blaise said

“If you like” returned Harry.

Blaise sat back a little running his fingers over it still “I a little surprised Harry, I didn’t think you had an interest in jewellery, yet you wear this and if I’m not mistaken you’re playing with a necklace right now”

Harry looked down at his neck. Pulling on the chain he brought it out from under shirt. Laying it flat on his palm he leaned forward to show it to Blaise. Blaise took it in his hand and turned the stones between his fingers. “This is my apprentice gift from Poppy and Horace” Harry explained, Blaise promptly dropped the stones back into Harry’s palm.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realise” he started to say.

“It’s okay, I wanted you to look” Harry said. The Slytherin nodded in return. “I agree I wouldn’t wear jewellery for the sake of it. But these things mean something to me” he went on.

Blaise frowned “well, then I’m still confused. Why don’t you wear your Heir ring?”

Harry looked at him sharply “my what?”

“Your Heir ring Harry. You know the ring that shows that you belong to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter?”

Harry stared at him blankly. “I have NO idea what you’re talking about Blaise.”

Now Blaise was the one to stare at Harry “what do you mean you have no idea what I’m talking about? You’re the Heir to the Potter line and fortune”

“What are you talking about? You’re making it sound like I’m some snooty pureblood like Malfoy” Harry replied.

“You ARE a pureblood Harry” Blaise told him puzzled “though you’re nothing like Malfoy, they only became a House a few generations ago. They aren’t Ancient or Noble, your family is far more influential and wealthier than they are.”

Harry stared at him gobsmacked. “No… but, but my mum” he stammered.

“Was a witch, first generation yes, but still a witch besides even if she was a muggle. The Potters are one of the oldest Wizarding families in the UK, they are one of the Eight in the Wizangamot” Blaise said trying to get Harry to believe him. He wasn’t sure why Harry didn’t, how could he not know this? It was his heritage, his birthright. “Harry how do you not know about what I’m saying? You should have been brought up knowing all of this” Blaise asked gently.

Harry flinched at that statement. “My Aunt & Uncle told me my parents were drunks who died in a car crash and until I got my Hogwarts letter I didn’t know about magic or the wizarding world. Are you telling me that I’m.. what? Rich? And some kind of.. some kind of great Lord?” Blaise nodded not taking his eyes from Harry’s. He watched as Harry’s expressions changed from bewilderment to confusion to anger. He saw his chest rise as his breathing got harder and the green in his eyes get frostier. With a seekers lightning speed Harry was out of the bed and pacing the room. His hands were in his hair and he roared in frustration. “How the _fuck_ is this possible? Why do I not know any of this? Why hasn’t anyone told me before?” His pacing increased until he suddenly came to an abrupt halt. Staring blankly in front of him he said “this is why Neville always gives me strange looks when I ask him stuff about politics or people. Why that bloke in the shop was surprised when I told him I didn’t have a family crest. Gah!” Harry ran his hands through his hands again. Scowling he called for Dobby “Dobby, can you please wake Ron and Neville and tell them to get their arses to Room of Requirement? Tell them to fucking hurry”

“Dobby is going Harry sir, but is Harry really wanting Dobby to swear at his friends?” Harry glared at the house elf, Dobby gulped “Dobby is going and Dobby is repeating everything Master Harry said” with a pop he left.

“Harry” Blaise said softly “are you okay?”

“Do I look okay?” Harry snapped. Sighing the fight went out of him “I’m sorry, it’s just, this is a lot to take in. I have so many thoughts and questions. I mean if the Dursley’s knew I was rich then maybe they would’ve been nicer. Or I might not have had to live with them. If I’m some powerful Lord then why does the Ministry keep fucking with me? Would have I been able to do something about getting Sirius free? Does this mean I can get Malfoy to stop mouthing off at me? Can I be emancipated if I’m rich? How much family history do I have? I thought I had nothing and now you tell me I’m from one of the oldest families? I just, I don’t know what to think and why hasn’t anyone told me sooner? Why haven’t Ron or Neville? Or Hermione? She would have had heaps of questions about this” Harry paused for a moment shaking his head as if to clear it. “I need a shower” he muttered, grabbing some things from the drawers he made his way into the bathroom.

Blaise sat there, he had seen the mixture of emotions that had run over Harry’s face. The hurt he had seen there made him ache inside. He knew Harry would need him, doubly so if he knew nothing about his position. He gathered his things so he could use the bathroom after Harry, thinking about all the things he thought he would have to help Harry understand. Blaise had been raised in a pureblood household and whilst the Zabini name was not as revered as the Potter one, he did know many of the traditions and other important things Harry would need to know. Passing Harry who had come out of the bathroom he hoped that Weasley and Longbottom had a damn good reason for keeping this from Harry.

______________________________________________________________________________

Harry was sitting on the couch staring at his hands when he felt the couch dip beside him. He jumped a little as he hadn’t heard Blaise come out of the bathroom. Looking at the other boy, he felt a hand on his shoulder. It slid behind his neck and pulled him closer. Letting his eyes close he leaned into the kiss Blaise offered and sighed. They kissed softly for a few moments before they heard a knock at the door.

Harry jumped again and Blaise let out a low chuckle. Pulling away he asked “are you going to be okay? Would you prefer it if I left?”

Harry shook his head “no, stay please. We still have an hour before breakfast starts and I’d like to know more about this ‘Lord Potter’ stuff” Harry said pulling a face. Getting up he walked over to the door to let in Ron and Neville. Blaise reclined into a casual looking pose on the couch. Harry returned and sat down next to him and Ron and Neville took an armchair each.

“Mate what’s this all about?” Ron asked, casting a look at Blaise as he did so “Dobby woke me up cursing and saying you were angry with us?” Neville murmured in agreement.

“I’d like to know what you know about me being a fucking Lord” Harry bit out.

Ron looked at him in surprise “Wha..?” he started.

"Blaise and I were talking this morning and he asked me why I didn’t wear my Heir ring” Harry interrupted “I told _him_ I didn’t know what he was talking about. Apparently though I’m some important Lord from an old, pureblood and according to Blaise, wealthy family” he informed them.

“He’s not lying Harry” Neville answered “You _are_ Heir Potter. I always wondered why you didn’t wear your ring myself. But we weren’t close until this year for me to ask and.. now that I think of it I’m not sure why I never asked you” Neville looked disturbed by this. His brow furrowed and his chin was in his hand.

Harry turned his attention to Ron. “What about you? Why haven’t you ever told me? You knew I knew nothing about the wizarding world or my parents” they could all hear the distress and betrayal in Harry’s voice. Blaise wrapped his large hand around Harry’s smaller one.

Ron looked at Harry again “Harry mate, I _have,_ we’ve talked about this a few times before. The last time was at the beginning of last year when you saw yourself on Sirius’s family tree when he named you his heir. We talked about it all night, we talked about all the things it could mean for you and all the things you could do as a Lord Potter and Heir to the Black family. Then the next day when we got up you said that you didn’t want to talk about any of it until after Voldemort was defeated. You were kind of weird about it actually, because some of the stuff we talked about was fixing the ministry to hinder Voldemort and his plans. Now that I think about it you were kinda out of it. But you were adamant at the time and I told you I wouldn’t bring it up again until you did.”

Harry stared at Ron. He knew the redhead wasn’t lying because he knew when Ron lied, his eyes always just got a tiny bit wider and he swallowed more than usual. Ron was telling him the truth. “What does this mean?” Harry asked quietly ‘I don’t remember any of that conversation or any other. I don’t remember the tapestry or about anything being Sirius’s Heir. I didn’t know he did that.”

Blaise tightened his grip on Harry momentarily hearing the hurt that laced the Gryffindor’s voice. “As much as I don’t want to say this, it sounds like you have been obliviated, Maybe a confundus charm as well from what Weasley said”.

Neville sucked in a breath “that’s a bloody serious accusation Zabini” he replied. Ron nodding along.

“Obliviated?!” Harry exclaimed surprised at Neville expletive, Neville never swore “Why? Why would someone do that to me and why is that such a big deal Neville? I mean yeah obviously it’s a crime. But you made it sound worse that that”.

Blaise answered for Neville “it’s more serious because it’s against you Harry. I mentioned the Potters are one of the Eight Ancient families? It’s to do with that, the Eight are basically Wizarding Royalty here in Britain. They are the founders of our society as we know it today. That someone obliviated you, and likely more than once, is something very serious indeed.”

“Great” Harry groaned “so even if I manage to do away with Voldemort, I’m never going to be able to just live a quiet life am I? I’m going to have to be this Lord Potter or whatever.” Burying his face in his hands he felt his emotions roiling. Why couldn’t he just have a NORMAL LIFE! Yelling an obscenity Harry felt his magic slip out of his control. Looking up he saw that the coffee table was on fire. Absentmindedly he waved his hand at the blaze and it went out. His two best friends and Blaise all looked at each other at this display of wandless magic. Standing up Harry started pacing “okay, so how do we find out if I’ve been oblivated? Can we find out who did it? Can I get my memories back? What do I have to do about this Lord business? I think maybe we should keep it quiet, just between us and Luna of course. Otheriwse I might end up obliviated again and we need to find out who doesn’t want me to know and why.”

Neville spoke up when Harry finished talking “you also need to go to Gringotts, I’m actually surprised they never told you about being a Lord. They should have been sending you mail at least every quarter about your accounts and holdings and such. Plus you should find the Potter Heir ring. At least until you come of age and are able to claim the Lordship.”

“I’ve never received a letter from Gringotts in my life, my first wizarding mail was my Hogwarts letter and then only mail from my friends. Actually Viktor and Fleur have had trouble sending me mail before. Viktor said something about mail wards remember? What’s the big deal about the ring though?”

Ron answered Harry this time “the big deal Harry is that Heir rings and Lord rings tell people who you are as well as having a mass of enchantments on them usually. Those enchantments might protect you from various spells or poisons.”

Neville held his hand out to Harry, so he could inspect his ring “mine has the Longbottom crest and will protect me from most plant based poisons as well as numerous hexes and jinxes”. Harry looked at the ring and saw a shield emblazoned with a sun, the sun was made up of what Harry assumed was a topaz. It also had a bear standing rampant on either side. Blaise had leaned in to look at it as well.

“Yellow diamond, very nice Longbottom” Neville nodded his acknowledgement. 

Harry sighed and scrubbed his face again, his stomach rumbled. Casting a tempus charm he saw it was breakfast time, he stood up saying “we should get going, don’t want to be late”. The others agreed, Ron and Neville got up and walked out into the corridor. Blaise stood and grabbed Harry’s hand before he could follow them. Pulling him close he looked down and ran a thumb over the shorter boy’s jaw. “Are you going to be okay? This is pretty serious stuff and it puts a lot more on your shoulders. I know how stressed are spread thin you are already.”

Harry sighed “I have no idea, I don’t know what to think. If someone really has obliviated me that means I have another enemy out there somewhere. There’s no way it was Voldemort or one of his Death Eaters. If they were close enough to obliviate or to use compulsion charms on me, without the people around me knowing about it, then they would have had the opportunity to kidnap me. It means it someone else. Someone I’m close to and that scares me” he bit his lip before continuing “and they’ve been doing it for _years_ , what else has been done to me without my knowledge?”

Blaise saw his mates eyes shining brighter and knew he was holding back tears. “Speak to Madame Pomfrey, she might be able to help recover your memories and as your mentor she’ll keep it confidential. There isn’t really anything you can do about the Lordship stuff until you can get to Gringotts and that won’t be until the Christmas holidays in a few weeks time. I can help you make a list of things you should talk to them about if you like?”

Harry looked up at him and gave him a ghost of a smile. “That would help, I have no idea what I’m supposed to do, this is so beyond the scope of anything I know.”

“Lucky for you then I was raised a pureblood, I don’t mind helping you though I would like something in return” he said sinuously.

“Always a Slytherin at heart huh? What is it then?” Harry asked the smile a little larger.

“Just this” Blaise said leaning forward and pressing their lips together. Harry moaned lightly at the contact and Blaise deepened the kiss. It was brief but intense and when they pulled away they both regretted it.

“Just the one? I think I’m getting the better deal here” Harry replied as he moved towards the door. “You’re not as Slytherin as I thought.”

“Mmm, I did forget to mention the fine print” Blaise caught up to Harry and putting an arm around his waist from behind, he whispered in Harry’s ear “whenever I want”. Grabbing the door handle he opened the door for a now red Harry. Ron looked at them both and threw up his hands “finally, it does not take that long to snog”

Blaise had already started to walk ahead of them and he called back over his shoulder “then you are obviously not doing it right Weasley” Ron sputtered and Neville and Harry laughed at him all the way down to breakfast, continually ribbing him. Harry was still smirking when he sat down. He caught Blaise’s eye and grinned widely elbowing Ron again.

Blaise was glad to see Harry’s spirits up even if it was for only a moment. He hoped that this added burden wouldn’t be too much for him. Even without all the things that Harry had done up until now he was still a very influential figure. He vowed then to make sure he would be there to help shoulder any burden Harry might carry. Nodding at Daphne and Tracey as they sat down he realised he had yet to tell Harry about soulmates and bonds. Inwardly he groaned. He didn’t want to add yet more pressure to Harry’s already complicated life. Sighing slightly he fixed himself a cup of tea. He would have to find another time to talk to his Gryffindor mate about what they were supposed to have discussed this morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO!! I found out that there is a function in Microsoft Word called 'replace' which allows you to replace words and phrases with other words. How cool? LoL. So that means there should be no more 'should of', 'would of' or 'could of's! I know this will make a few of you happy as well as myself.  
> I knew that it's supposed to be have but with my aussie vernacular and getting caught up in the writing it slips out. I will update the previous chapters soon to reflect this but going forward hopefully no more! :)
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think! :D


	18. Poppy's Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy gets a surprise, someone develops a crush, someone goes further in their animagus training. Plus cute snuggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys just wanted to say thank you so, so much for your support over the last few weeks. It has been a great help to me. Here is another chapter for you all, I hope you enjoy it! :D

The morning could not have moved slower for Harry, both Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick seemed to drone on more than Binns usually did. In potions it was a little different as Professor Slughorn announced he was going to pair them all up. He said it was to diversify the students skills, as they might learn something different from peers they had not worked with previously. Ron was paired with Tracey Davis, and Neville with Daphne Greengrass, Hermione was paired with Pansy Parkinson and Harry was paired with Blaise. Blaise and Harry spent most of the lesson sneaking glances at each other as they prepared the potion together.

“So Harry, what’s the plan for tonight?” Blaise said in an undertone to the Gryffindor beside him. Harry looked up at him from underneath his long fringe. He’d been letting his hair grow longer lately, well ever since Sirius had died. Seeing the smirk on Blaise’s face he flushed slightly.

“I’m meeting up with Ron, Neville and Luna in the RoR for some extra study.” He replied just as softly. Slightly louder he said “I’m adding the mandrake root now.”

“Very well Potter” Blaise replied following his example “you know that wasn’t what I meant Harry” he said ending softly.

Harry shrugged “you can come and meet them?” he asked nervously. Shredding some geraniums more vigorously than was necessary.

“You want me to meet your friends?” Blaise asked, he hadn’t expected Harry to want him to meet his friends yet. Especially from what he said about Weasley not liking him.

Harry shrugged again “I’ve met yours” he said “and they’ve met each other now” he said inclining his head towards their friends who had been paired together. Blaise looked up. He hadn’t noticed that their friends had indeed been paired together. He’d been too focused on the fact he and Harry would be working together.

“Touché, very well then, what time would you like me to meet you?”

“er.. nine?” Harry asked hesitantly.

Blaise arched an eyebrow at the late hour, he wouldn’t be guaranteed to get back to the dorm before curfew at ten. “Do you not intend to go back to the dorms Harry?” he said in barely a whisper.

It was so soft Harry almost didn’t hear it. He whispered back just as softly, almost hurt, Blaise hadn’t backed down the night before but what if he was thinking it was too much? Was he having doubts? Was he finally realising that he was just too much trouble to be around? “I have my cloak to get us back if..”

Blaise caught the hurt and insecurity flashing across Harry’s face. Shifting as if to glance at the potion he moved a little closer to Harry. Letting his fingers graze the back of Harry’s hand he said “hey, I’d choose last night over a night alone in my dorm anytime.”

Harry blinked at him and a foolish grin spread across his face. “Okay, well I’ll see you then?” Blaise nodded and they continued on with the lesson.

Later when Harry and Blaise had almost finished brewing a perfect potion, Horace came over and gave them a few pointers on a better way to prepare the geraniums they had needed to use and before he walked away, he winked at Harry. Harry struggled to hide a blush. He’d put them together on purpose! He was playing matchmaker! Blaise chuckled under his breath at Slughorn’s actions and Harry kicked his ankle lightly. “Shut up” Harry growled, face red. They bottled up a vial each for grading and as it was a potion to reduce swelling Harry bottled up the rest for the Hospital Wing.

As they cleaned their work station and materials Blaise whispered to Harry “you have a free now right?” Harry nodded “maybe you should take some time out? Go sit out by the lake or something? You’ve just had a lot dumped on you, it might be good to get some air and think about what you’re going to say to Madame Pomfrey.” It had not escaped Blaise’s attention how tense Harry had been all morning. But there wasn’t a lot he could do about it as he had Runes next. He hoped Harry would take his advice. Harry’s lips went thin and tight as he thought about Blaise’s proposal.

Sighing he nodded “that sounds like a good idea” he replied softly. “Thanks, I’ll see you later yeah?” Blaise nodded and they made a plan to meet in the Room of Requirement again that night. Neither of them noticing that their whispered conversation had not gone unnoticed by a certain blonde in the class. Harry grabbed the box of vials and went up to Slughorn as the class emptied out behind them.

“Well Harry, let’s get these verified then” Horace said jovially once the other students had left the room. Harry nodded at his professor and mentor. Horace started tapping each of the vials with his wand as Harry chewed his lip. Madame Pomfrey was the obvious choice to ask about his memories but perhaps Horace Slughorn might know a thing or two?

He cleared his throat and his mentor looked up “Sir, what do you know about restoring memories to someone that’s lost them?”

Horace blinked at him for a moment, “well my boy, that all depends on the reason behind the memory loss. There are various ways of restoring memories to people who have suffered from amnesia or physical head trauma if that’s what you’re asking, though I’m sure Poppy would be better versed in that area than myself” he said lightly.

“I was more thinking along the lines of people who have been obliviated sir” Harry replied, he too keeping his tone light.

Horace looked at him shrewdly “Harry, do you have a specific reason why you’re asking me this?”

Harry blew out a breath “yeah, Horace, I don’t want to go into specifics or anything but my friends and I were talking about some past conversations we apparently had and I couldn’t recall them. At all Sir, and well I was going to ask Poppy if she would be able to tell if I had had those memories removed. I was wondering if my suspicions are correct, is there was a way of getting them back?”

“Harry, you realise how serious what your saying is don’t you?” Harry nodded interrupting him.

“It’s been explained to me Sir”

“Well I’m sorry to say Harry that wizards haven’t come up with a way yet to undo obliviation. Sometimes those memories come back on their own, especially if the person who cast it wasn’t particularly powerful. Otherwise it’s a permanent spell I’m afraid.” Horace shrugged as he fiddled with the remaining bottles of anti-swelling potion.

Harry looked at his mentor, Horace wouldn’t meet his eyes. Thinking back over what he spoke “You said wizards can’t do it. Does that mean there is a magical race that can?”

Slughorn sighed “I don’t know for sure Harry, it’s only rumours and even if they were true there’s no guarantee that they would even help you.”

“Why not? What have you heard?” Harry pressed.

“I heard from an old acquaintance of mine that Goblin Healers were the best, and that they had been able to create something that could reverse an obliviate spell. But Harry, he wasn’t the most reliable man and like I said; Goblins don’t like wizards.”

Harry snorted and shook his head “Can you blame them? Wizards have never really given Goblins the chance to like us, all we’ve done throughout history is belittle their culture and treat them as inferior beings. The majority of Goblin ‘rebellions’ and wars between us and them, can all be traced back to wizarding ignorance and intolerance.”

Slughorn raised an eyebrow at Harry “that’s very judicious thinking Harry, though I’m not sure how many would agree with you. There are a lot of texts that say otherwise.”

“History books are written by the victors remember? You just need to dig a little deeper to be objective. Anyway we’re getting off track I just wanted to know what you knew about regaining memories. At the very least what you’ve told me is a lead I can follow if I need to.” Horace nodded and quickly checked over the vials to ensure he hadn’t missed any.

“Let me know if I can help Harry, if you’re right there are people I can put you in contact with” he shrank the box and gave it to his mentee. The younger man put it in his pocket and they said goodbye for now. Harry headed outside to take a seat in his spot by the castle wall. The sun was out but doing little to warm the air so he cast a couple of warming charms before getting out his blanket from its spot. He sat down and pulled his sketch book from his bag and began to draw to ease his mind.

Several sketches later his stomach growled. Casting a tempus he saw lunchtime was almost over. He flipped through the sketches he had drawn, one of Blaise sitting on a couch, a ring with the word Potter engraved, a pair of lips, a picture of himself with an arm and wand pointing at his head. Flipping the last page he saw he had drawn two indistinct male figures facing away from the viewer, one had a small child on his hip and the other held a slightly older one by the hand. Blushing he remembered Neville’s comment about same sex couples being able to have children. He wondered how that was possible, maybe he could ask Poppy? Quickly standing he gathered his things and ran into the Great Hall. Spotting Luna at the Ravenclaw table he made his way over to her, he wanted to see if she could catch up with him later so they could discuss what had happened the previous day. As he approached her, she stood up and turned to him enveloping him in a hug when he reached her. After returning the embrace he asked her to meet them in the Room of Requirement later.

“Of course Harry and I know you’ll make a great Lord someday” she smiled benignly at him.

Harry grinned back “can’t hide anything from you can I Luna?” he joked.

“Oh on the contrary Harry, there are many things you hide from everyone. But it’s okay, I know you’ll tell me one day” Harry looked at her shocked, did she know about the Dursleys? She couldn’t could she? Luna turned to the table and picking up two sandwiches she had made, she put them in his hand. “You better get to the hospital wing Harry. Make sure you speak to that nice Auror man and say hello to Katie Bell for me. I expect I’ll see the Marauders and your boyfriend in the Room of Requirement after dinner?” Harry nodded dumbly how did Luna know the things she did? Stammering out a thank you for the sandwiches he turned and fled the Great Hall for the sanctuary of the Hospital Wing. He caught Blaise’s eye as he went past the Slytherin table, reddening as he bit into one of the roast beef sandwiches Luna had made him. Taking the stairs two at a time he raced to the Hospital Wing casting cleansing charms as he went.

_Back in the Great Hall_

Blaise had gotten to lunch early hoping to see Harry, he was disappointed as it seemed the bespectacled boy had skipped lunch. It was nearing the end of the eating period when Harry finally showed. Blaise secretly watched him as he approached the Ravenclaw table and saw as he embraced his friend. Swallowing a jealous growl he kept an eye on them as the blonde said something to Harry that made him smile and then stiffen all over. He observed further as she placed sandwiches in his hands and shooed him away. Harry mumbled something at her and left as quickly as he had come. Blaise caught his eyes as he went past and the Gryffindor went red. Now I wonder what that was all about? Blaise wondered. He’d have to make sure he asked Harry about it later.

___________________________________________________________________

Harry pushed open the door to Hospital Wing just as he put the last bite of the delicious sandwich Luna had made him in his mouth. He saw Poppy was fussing over Katie and that Auror Shacklebolt was sleeping. He made his way to the office and putting away his things he pulled out the box of potions from his pocket and started to place them on the shelves. Just as he was putting away the last vial Poppy came in. “That friend of yours is starting to get difficult Mr. Potter” she said irritably “it’s a classic case of thinks she’s better because she feels better than when she was first admitted, but she still isn’t well. She’s come a remarkable distance but her organs are still not 100%. If she keeps pushing herself, her recovery will be that much longer.”

Harry smiled at the matron, he knew she wasn’t really angry at Katie or with him “what did she do this time?” he asked.

“She was trying to cast the spells from some of her lessons. I told her she would have plenty of time to practise them later and to just study the theory, but still she persists, she thinks she’s being sneaky about it but I can tell. Her energy levels are too low.”

“I’ll have a chat to her later and explain it again if you want? Maybe hearing it from two different people will help?” he suggested.

“See that you do Harry” she sniffed contemptuously “now what shall we do today?” she asked with a smile.

“Umm, if you wouldn’t mind I had a couple of specific questions?” Harry ventured.

“Oh? Well then by all means let’s start there” she said lips twitching at him.

“Well um.. er..” Harry stammered blushing darkly.

“Well this should be an interesting question” Poppy said smiling at him “spit it out Healer Apprentice Potter.”

“IheardthatgaycouplescanhavechildrenandIwantedtoknowhowthat’spossible” Harry said quickly looking down at his feet.

Poppy’s lips drew up in amusement, she hadn’t heard exactly what he had said but she got the gist of it. “In a general sense magic creates what is missing from the couple in question to either make or carry the child. It is more difficult for same sex couples, than hetero couples to conceive naturally but there are potions available to make it easier. I wasn’t going to teach you about this aspect of healing until after the.. conflict.. had passed. I thought our focus would be better elsewhere.”

Harry nodded, he knew that she wasn’t reprimanding him “and I agree with that” he replied still blushing “I just didn’t know it was possible.”

She laid a hand on his shoulder “I can give you a Healers book that details the processes and how and what happens if you like? That way you can settle your curiosity and we can still focus on other aspects of Healing for now.”

“That might be a good idea, thanks Poppy” he replied, he could still feel his face burning.

“You know” she said conversationally “I have always disliked the fact that we do not teach a short course on sexual behaviour and reproduction at school. There are many who would benefit from such a talk. Not just the muggleborns either, many parents leave out a lot of important information when talking to their children.”

Harry just looked at her unsure of what to say, surely she wasn’t going to give him ‘the talk’ was she? “er..?”

“Oh don’t worry, it’s all in the book as it is” she said as she went over to one of the bookshelves. Running her fingers over several titles she pulled one and handed it to him. It was titled ‘Everything You Wanted To Know About Magical Pregnancy But Were Too Afraid To Ask’.

“Er.. thanks Poppy” he said as he pushed the book into his bag, all the way down the bottom.

“I’ll quiz you on it at a later date Harry, just to make sure you read it and understood it. If you have questions, make sure you ask. Now what was the other thing you wanted to know about?” she said changing the topic for which Harry was very thankful for.

“Um.. well it’s more personal and I really want it to remain just between us.” Harry replied.

Poppy raised an eyebrow sardonically “More personal than you asking me about how babies are made?”

Harry blushed and quickly cast a few silencing spells around the room “you see I was talking to Ron and apparently he and I have had a lot of conversations over the last few years on a certain topic. But I don’t remember any of those conversations. Like _at all,_ I don’t even remember the events around those conversations. I was thinking maybe I’ve been obliviated and I was wondering if you would be able to tell? And if I’m right what can I do?”

Poppy was silent for a few moments as she processed this. “Harry, obliviating someone is a serious matter. There are very few circumstances where it is allowed. Be that as it may, there is a simple charm that will allow me to see if your memory has been tampered with. I’ll teach it to you as well as it useful for healers to know if they are treating someone who has been attacked in any way.” She showed him the wand movements and then the incantation _‘memoria revelare’_ she then pointed her wand at Harry and cast the spell. A white light shot from her wand and wrapped itself around the top of Harry’s head. It sat for a moment and then glowed a deep red. Poppy frowned and dispelled the spell, “well it seems your suspicions are correct Harry, your memory has been tampered with. The deep red shows that it has been done to you multiple times. If there was nothing the mist would remain white. Unfortunately there isn’t anything I can do to retrieve the memories. When they have been removed by magic they cannot be brought back, I’m so sorry Harry.”

Harry was shocked, he was expecting this result but to have it proven was another thing entirely. He leaned heavily on the desk behind him. “It’s okay” he mumbled “it’s okay, I.. I knew it must have been true but I’m still a little shaken. Horace told me that wizards couldn’t bring back the memories.” Scrubbing a hand through his hair he sighed and stood up. Poppy pulled him into a brief hug. Harry was startled at the intimate contact from his mentor but he shyly returned the older woman’s hug. They pulled apart after a moment and Harry could have sworn he saw her eyes glisten for a moment.

“Now, let’s see if you got that spell down. Cast it on me, if you get the spell wrong it will only make a little storm cloud so not to worry.” Poppy said briskly, bringing his mind back to the present moment.

Harry looked at her thankfully and prepared himself. He cast the spell and watched as it settled over Madame Pomfrey. After a few moments the mist shone a dull pink. She looked up and frowned. She reversed Harry’s spell and recast it on herself, getting the same result. She began to look worried, pacing the office she stopped and cast again, clearly not believing the results. “Um.. Poppy? What’s wrong?” Harry said worriedly.

“Sorry Harry, it’s just the deeper the colour of the spell the more memories have tampered with. That mine is showing a colour at all is disconcerting because I have never agreed to have my memory wiped. Someone has tampered with my memories as well. What’s more is that it has been within the last twenty years. I used that spell on myself shortly before I started working at Hogwarts. I’m not sure why my memory would have been tampered with. It’s not like I have been exposed to anything that would warrant such a thing and if I have…” she bit her lip. Harry wasn’t sure what he could say, so he told her what Slughorn had told him.

Harry approached her and laid a hand on her arm. “I spoke to Horace earlier, he said the Goblins might have a way of bringing back memories. It’s just a rumour but I was going to check it out over the holidays. If I find something I’ll make sure I can get it for you too.” The Mediwitch had become very important to Harry in the short span of time they had spent together. He respected her opinion both professionally and personally as she treated Harry as an equal and they had built a friendly companionship over the last two months.

She smiled at Harry gratefully, “well then seeing as we can’t do anything until then how about we put it out of our minds and focus on what we can do?”

That was one of the things Harry admired about Poppy, her ability to focus on here and now. The way she was able to control her feelings so easily and apply herself to what mattered most at the time. “Okay Poppy, I’ll go have a talk to Katie shall I?” she nodded as she went to her desk to start on some parchmentwork.

Harry walked into the Hospital Wing proper and noticed that Shacklebolt was now awake. He nodded to him as he walked past and into Katie’s little room. Taking a seat next to her he said “hey Katie, I hear your being a difficult patient”

She hung her head sheepishly “I’m not trying to be, I’m just getting so bored! It’s so hard to sit her all day everyday and I’m feeling heaps better.” She said imploringly.

“Mmm feeling heaps better hey? Can you walk from one side of the room to the other yet?” she grimaced at his question.

“Okay so I know I’m not all the way better yet” she responded.

“So why push it? You’ll have plenty of time when you’re better to practise the spells properly. Most of your teachers have offered to give you one on one instruction for a few hours each weekend until you catch up the practical. But you know this.”

She shifted guiltily and sighed “I know Harry, I know.”

“Well you need to do better, the more you do now the longer you’ll be in here you know. What if you got your parents to bring you some crosswords or something? Do you have an instrument you can play? You need to focus your energy somewhere that won’t exert your core.”

She huffed “I used to play the violin as a kid and I suppose I could get some  stuff from mum and dad.”

“You see that you do or I’ll tell Samuels he can’t visit anymore” Harry smirked at her, he would never do that to her but it was an effective threat nonetheless.

She gasped at him and mock glared at him “you wouldn’t!”

“No I wouldn’t, but Madame Pomfrey would” he replied.

“You’re evil” Katie said glowering.

“Uhuh” Harry said as he stood up “just do as you’re told and we won’t have a problem Miss Bell”

“Okay _Healer_ Harry” she said smiling through her glare. He smirked at her again and cast some diagnostic spells before summoning her afternoon potions. She grimaced as she obediently swallowed them all. Settling back against the pillows she dropped off to sleep. Harry left her to it and walked over to the Auror who’s life he had saved the day before.

“Good Afternoon Mr. Shacklebolt” Harry said in his most professional tone.

The bald African man looked him over and nodded approvingly “Please, call me Kingsley, after all we are fighting the same fight and you did save my life yesterday.”

Harry reddened slightly mumbling something about not mentioning it, he quickly cast a few diagnostic spells. Seeing everything was in order he jotted a note down on the parchment scroll at the foot of the Aurors bed. Kingsley motioned for him to sit down in the seat next to his bed and Harry complied. “So what drew you to study Healing Mr. Potter? The last I heard from Minerva was you were thinking about becoming an Auror for a profession.”

“I was Sir, I think I said I wanted to be an Auror because at the time I had never thought about what I wanted to do when I graduated and my best mate Ron said that’s what he wanted to do. I’ve always had an interest in Healing but I had never really considered it as a career until Poppy asked me to apprentice to her. I still don’t know what I want to do when I leave Hogwarts but I’m enjoying what I’m doing now.” Harry explained.

“Mmm well I for one am glad you decided to take up Healing, Poppy told me that you were the one who saved my life yesterday. You had found some spell that set me right?”

Harry nodded bashfully “it was in this old book Sir, I was just lucky that it worked.”

“There’s no need to be humble, I was the lucky one yesterday. To come here where I would be able to be healed by the one person who knew how. Poppy told me she couldn’t have saved me. Thank you” Kingsley said sincerely, laying a hand on Harry’s arm. Harry met his eyes and gulped at the intensity he saw there. “I’m in your debt Mr. Potter if there is anything you need, please let me know.”

They sat quietly for a moment, Harry thinking over what Kingsley had said. He bit his lip and decided to go for it “can I ask you something as an Auror without you having to act on it?”

The Auror frowned and after a beat answered “not if it’s going to endanger somebody or if you’re asking me to break the law.”

Harry straightened up “oh no! It’s nothing like that I promise!” he said shocked.

“Well then ask away” Harry glanced around the room nervously then, Shacklebolt noticing that Harry obviously didn’t want to be overheard, picked up his wand from the nightstand and cast a few spells. Harry looked at him questioningly. “I’m an Auror, it’s not difficult to spot when someone is hesitant about speaking in a public place. These are spells Aurors use to ensure private and confidential conversations.”

Harry showed his understanding and taking a deep breath quickly recounted what had happened in the office. Making it sound though that it was routine to learn the spell and not that he was suspicious and asked Poppy to do it.

Shacklebolt was frowning hard when Harry finished his tale. “Without knowing who did it to you, there is not much I can do about this. Do you know who it was?” Harry shook his head, “no Sir, I’m going to try and get my memories back though. If I manage it and find out who it was what would happen to them?”

“Oblivating someone is very serious as if it’s not done correctly you can seriously and irreparably damage someones brain. Their length of stay in Azkaban would depend on how many memories they took away or altered, and to some extent what the memories they changed were. For instance if they altered a memory to cover up an incident that embarrassed them, but was not harmful or detrimental to your overall wellbeing. Or if they did it to cover up a crime.” Shacklebolt explained.

“And if they did it to keep me ignorant of my familial responsibilities?” Harry said quietly, his lips barely forming the words.

“I think you left out part of your story from before Mr. Potter” Harry winced at the sharp tone. “Though I can now understand why. Are you saying you don’t know what it means to be a Potter and an Heir at that?” Harry nodded. “Then that would definitely fall on the heavy side of the law. Once you’re of age and accepted your Lordship you will become a very important member of society and a much needed one I might add.” Shacklebolt informed him. “I will help you with this if you can bring me proof.”

“Even if it’s someone you might know and respect?” Harry asked him

The Auror gave Harry a long look, ultimately he nodded and said “you know who it is, don’t you?”

“Not for certain, but whoever did this to me must be someone close to me. It can’t have been Voldemort or one of his supporters because what would their motive be? If they could get close enough to do that without someone knowing they would’ve kidnapped or killed me.” Harry explained.

“Perhaps you should reconsider the Auror occupation, you have the mind for it. To answer your other question. Anyone who has committed a crime needs to be held accountable. I will do what is right by our laws, do not worry about that.” He replied genuinely in his deep baritone voice.

Harry thanked him and watched as Shacklebolt took down the silencing spells he had put up. “Would you teach those to me?” Harry asked nervously “I know some silencing spells but those looked more powerful.”

“They are very powerful. I’ll get you the Auror training book if you like. There are many spells in there that I think would benefit you. Have you been doing any advanced study?”

Harry nodded “not a lot, but I’ve been very diverse in my studies and I like to learn whatever I can.” The Auror nodded, yawning behind his hand. “I’ll leave you to your rest for now. Thank you for talking to me” Harry said as he stood. Shacklebolt just nodded as he settled more comfortably onto his pillows. Harry went back into the office to see Poppy and spent the rest of the afternoon teaching her the Healing spell he had learnt and learning the spells she had said would work better on bruising.

__________________________________________________________________

Blaise had spent most of the afternoon in the common room with Daphne and Tracey. They needed to be seen in there, so that the other Slytherins wouldn’t lose respect for them. If they spent too much time outside of their House they would lose the relationships and the knowledge base they had built over the years to ensure their futures and careers. In the wizarding world a lot of things happened because of who you knew and not what you know. Blaise had spent part of the afternoon writing down a list of questions and things for Harry to look into when he met with Gringotts. It was now nearing dinner time and a shadow fell over the chess game that Blaise was playing, against a struggling Theodore Nott.

“Zabini” a haughty voice said “would you mind sharing with the class why you were being friendly to Potter in potions this morning?”

Blaise looked up into the steel grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. “I’m not sure what you mean by ‘friendly’ Malfoy, I conversed with him about our potion.”

“You were whispering with him and didn’t even sabotage his potion!” returned the indignant blonde. His two ‘bodyguards’ nodding behind him.

“Yeah” chimed in Pansy Parkinson “I had to work with that mudblood Granger, so I made sure that I threw in the wrong ingredients.”

“Because it was my potion as well Malfoy, and I am not about to sabotage my own grades. How’d that work out for you Pansy? What was you’re grade at the end of the lesson? Plus you know that Slughorn doesn’t like people talking loudly in his class, I wasn’t about to lose the points he gave me for an excellent potion.” Blaise drawled leaning back in the armchair nonchalantly “I spoke with Potter about the right interaction of potion ingredients and that if Slughorn keeps up this ridiculous idea of pairing us up with the other Houses then we would be better served being civil to one another whilst in class. It is in my own best interest after all.”

Malfoy scowled at Blaise but didn’t respond. “That’s smart Zabini” piped up Nott, “besides that you can get him to trust you. Soften him up a bit.” Blaise levelled a hard look at the sandy haired boy.

“You forget Nott, I am neutral in this ‘conflict’ I will not jeopardise that.” Blaise reminded his chess partner.

Malfoy scoffed this time “The Dark Lord doesn’t care about grades, he cares about service. You’d better hurry up and pick the right side Zabini, he hates indecisiveness, when he wins you won’t be among the favoured.” he said this with a haunted look in his eyes.

Blaise watched Malfoy, he could see the tension and strain written all over his face and in his eyes. “If being favoured means looking like you do right now I’m not sure how that’s a good thing.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” retorted Malfoy, suddenly grabbing onto his left arm.

“Only that you look like you haven’t slept for weeks and your body is shaking from what? Worry? Or pain?” Blaise said softly, their corner of the common room was quiet though and they all heard what Blaise said. Malfoys eyes widened and he bristled.

“You don’t know what the _fuck_ you’re talking about Zabini, don’t come crying to me for favours when the Dark Lord decides you’re weak willed for not choosing him.” Malfoy snapped out before turning and walking into their dorm. Pansy Parkinson fluttering along beside him and Crabbe and Goyle following like rolling boulders.

“Well that was enlightening” remarked Daphne. Blaise hummed in agreement before turning back to finish his game with Nott.

_______________________________________________________________

Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table idly playing with his food. His mind going over everything that had happened in the last few days, he hadn’t even had time to read the book that they had nicked from McGonagall yet. Sighing heavily he lifted a forkful or mashed potato and peas to his mouth and chewed slowly. Neville sitting across from him noticed his morose behaviour first. “What’s up mate?” he asked quietly.

Harry looked around and shrugged back at Neville, “just everything, and I just realised I haven’t even had time yet to look at that book I wanted to read.”

Neville looked confused for a moment and then obviously remembered what Harry was talking about. “That’s okay Harry, I’m sure you’ll find some time soon. Are we meeting about that thing tonight? We don’t have to you know.”

Ron looked up then “what thing?” Neville gave him a pointed look “oh the thing, the thing we said we’d do Monday nights, that thing.” He said nodding “what about the thing?” he asked.

Harry rolled his eyes exasperatedly at his friend “Don’t worry Ron, we’re going to do it. I think it might be good for me right now anyway. Bit of peace and quiet. Should we head off now?” The two other boys nodded and they all got up from the table. Stopping at the Ravenclaw table to collect Luna, Harry scanned the Slytherins for Blaise. Spotting him in a conversation with Greengrass, he and the others headed off upstairs for the Room of Requirement. He and Blaise had already made plans to catch up so he wasn’t worried. They reached the room and went inside to their usual room for meditation, it was a soft taupe colour, pillows were strewn around on the floor and it had soft plush carpeting with a crackling fire.

“How was potions for you guys? I noticed you got paired with Tracey and Greengrass?” Harry asked his dorm mates as they were settling into comfortable positions.

“It was good Harry” Neville replied “Daphne was actually able to show me a few things that helped me understand the potion better.” Harry nodded, he felt a little guilty for not spending more time with Neville on his potions. He looked at his redheaded friend.

“Tracey?” Ron asked with a questioning look.

Harry bobbed his head “she’s Blaise’s friend, I’ve met them a few times. She’s nice.”

Ron shrugged “she was okay I guess, we worked well together I think, got an EE on our potion at least.”

Harry noticed the slight pinking of Ron’s ears, so he leaned closer “and you thought she was pretty didn’t you?” he asked grinning. Luna giggled.

Neville swung his head towards Ron “oooooooo, Ron’s got a crush on Daaaa-vis!” he sing-songed.

“Shut up” Ron growled, throwing a pillow at Neville so quickly it caught him in the face. “I do not have a crush on Davis, yeah she’s pretty alright? But that’s it. Besides she’s a Slytherin.” He said with some finality.

“Mmmm, she’s a fan of the Chudley Canons though” Harry said slyly “I reckon she’d probably look pretty good in orange.”

Ron gaped at Harry for a moment, mouth working but nothing coming out. He was obviously picturing something. Luna took this opportunity to add her two knuts “She has really lovely hair don’t you think? All long dark waves. I saw it down once, it went all the way down to her waist.” Ron was still having trouble shutting his mouth. So Harry leant over and tapped his jaw closed, laughing at him. Though he was a little sad, Ron was a typical teenage boy and Harry wasn’t sure he’d ever get to be normal.

“Alright guys, let’s not give him anymore mental images, he won’t be able to concentrate on the animagus meditation.” Ron sputtered at the remark and Luna gave Harry a knowing look as she smiled at him. Swallowing Harry sat back down, positioning himself into a tailors seat.

“What about you then Harry? We didn’t see you at all yesterday after breakfast. What was up this morning with Zabini? Did you guys sleep here? You didn’t come back to the dorm.” Ron asked him.

Harry looked down embarrassed “er.. yeah we did. I.. um.. may have said something about not wanting to have any nightmares.” He mumbled. At their questioning glances he quickly recounted what happened the day before in the hospital wing. They all exclaimed over the fact he had saved a life and snickered when he told them he had thrown out Snape and Dumbledore.

“You still haven’t said anything about what happened with Zabini though” prompted Neville “are you guys? You know? Together?”

Harry looked down at the floor again “yeah.. I.. I think so. He said some pretty nice things to me and we.. kissed.. a lot. He mentioned wanting to be my.. boyfriend.” He said the last word into the hands he had brought up to cover his face. Luna squealed and wrapped him in a hug.

“Oh Harry, that’s fantastic!” she exclaimed “I’m so happy for you!” they all looked at her in surprise, they had never seen her this excited about something before. She blushed prettily “well it is!” she said.

Neville laughed “yes it is, come on Harry, spill. What did he say? How was the kissing?”

Harry put his face in his hands again and replied “he gave me a bunch of compliments and said that he wants to stand by me. He said he doesn’t care about the boy-who-lived nonsense and he wants to know the real me better than he knows himself. He’s an amazing kisser.” He gave them a little more detail when they made enquiring noises and found by the end of it he couldn’t keep a smile from his face.

Peeking between his fingers he saw they were all grinning at him, even Ron. “That’s brilliant Harry, he sounds like a good bloke.” Neville said, Luna was nodding eagerly beside him.

Harry turned to Ron who shrugged “I agree, he sounds like a good bloke. But I’d like to get to judge that for myself too.” Neville and Luna making noises of agreement.

“Probably a good thing I invited him to meet you guys tonight then huh? He’s coming by at nine.” Harry said.

“Course you did, you never wait to do things do you?” Ron said grinning at Harry. “Alright then, we’ll meet your bloke and like I said, if he hurts you I’ll hex him.”

Harry groaned “you are NOT going to do the whole ‘big brother’ thing are you?”

“Course we are” chirped Neville clapping him on the shoulder “just think though it could be worse.” Harry sent him a questioning glance “the twins could be here” Neville reminded him. Flopping back on the pillows Harry let out a loud moan as they all laughed at him. Throwing them all a dark glance as he sat up, he rested his hands on his knees and started the breathing exercise. Neville cast an alarm charm and the others soon fell into the pattern with him.

It took Harry a while to clear his mind, once he did though he felt much better. Allowing himself to picture the cool emerald green of his magical core he let all the tension that had built up in him over the last few weeks to fade away. The stress of losing Hermione, the problems with the Quidditch team, his studies, his insecurity over his new relationship with Blaise, his nerves about the new wolfsbane potion and the latest worries about finding out his heritage and the obliviation and all that it meant. It all fell away as he focused on that feeling of height he had felt previously, it wasn’t like flying on his broom, it wasn’t like flying at all actually. It was a sense of security at being above everything. He felt powerful, he felt his long tail twitching, never laying still for long. Opening his eyes, he looked around inside himself and saw a tree trunk and large dark paws, they were black. Suddenly the alarm went off signalling that an hour had gone past and Harry was startled out of his meditation. Blinking and looking at his friends he felt excited.

“I saw paws! I have paws!” he exclaimed.

“Wow Harry!” Neville said excitedly “what colour were they?”

“They were black, I was in a tree and I could feel my tail twitching and this sense of power and I opened my eyes, like inside of myself, and I saw paws!” he could hardly keep the grin from his face.

Ron was thinking hard “sounds like you’re a cat of some kind.”

Harry nodded in agreement “yeah I think I’m some kind of big jungle cat. Did you guys feel anything?” he asked grabbing his animagus scroll out from his bag. They others did the same and Luna answered “I still only felt the feathers and the sun. It was lovely and warm though. Perhaps next time I’ll try what you did.”

Neville nodded “I felt like I had this sort of.. fuzz all over me. It didn’t really feel like fur though. But I don’t know.” He shrugged insecurely.

“Don’t worry Nev, I’ll get on the potion soon and you’ll know” Harry said clapping a hand on his shoulder.

They all looked at Ron “well I’ve definitely got really big, sharp teeth. But I also felt like I was covered in hair.. I felt a breeze shifting it on my body, I was standing on four feet too. So that narrows it down for me a lot.” He said grabbing a quill and trimming it so he could start scratching off more names. They worked in silence for a moment, Luna looking over their shoulders and helping them to narrow it down when they missed something. They checked names against descriptions in the encyclopaedia’s Harry had managed to order through Dobby. Harry lingered on one picture in particular. It was of a large black jaguar. Luna saw him looking at it.

“Those cats are quite magnificent, there isn’t a lot know about them other than the similarities they share with other big cats. It’s said they are actually magical creatures, because they have powers like being able to move in the shadows and they have ties to mystical lunar energy.” She explained in her vague voice. Ron and Neville looked over at the picture she had her finger on.

“It’s probably their coat that lets them blend in Luna” Ron said “but Harry, that would be pretty wicked if that was your animagus form. Though you could just end up being a playmate for Mrs. Norris too.” He laughed.

Harry shoved him and they were soon wrestling. Ron using his greater height and muscle mass to pin Harry to the floor. Neville was shaking his head and Luna was giggling at them. There was a knock at the door as Ron was asking Harry to give in and they all looked up to see Blaise in the doorway. He was smirking at them as he leant on the doorjam. Harry took the opportunity of Ron’s distraction and broke out of his hold by pushing up on his face and rolling out from under him. “You just wait Ron” he said with a smirk “then we’ll see who’s really stronger.”

Ron laughed openly “Righto Harry, righto you’re just a wee little pussy cat.” He teased and Harry threw a cushion at him.

“At least I know what I am” he laughed standing up “hey” he said to Blaise suddenly nervous. “um come in, you know everyone?” Pointing to them in turn “Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, guys this is Blaise Zabini.”

“Pleasure” nodded Blaise to them all in turn. He glanced at Harry’s rumpled  appearance and the books and parchment that had been scattered all over the floor from the play fighting “did I interrupt something?”

“Ron’s just being a prick” Harry said grinning at his redheaded friend “we were settling a disagreement.” They started to pack up the mess and Harry gestured for Blaise to take a seat. He looked around for a moment then after arranging a few pillows he settled elegantly to the floor and stretched his legs in front of him leaning back on one hand. Harry resumed his tailor seat next to him and the others fanned out the circle.

“We’ll settle it another time” Ron replied “now Zabini, why don’t you tell us what you want with Harry?” His voice had gained a harder tone as he spoke and he locked his eyes on Blaise. Harry rolled his eyes and went to speak but Neville interrupted him.

“I know you’re a Slytherin Zabini, but your best option here is honesty.”

Harry did open his mouth then to tell his friends to back off but he felt a hand on his knee. Looking he saw Blaise shake his head slightly. Blaise started to speak then “I realise that this may come as a surprise to you all. It was certainly a surprise to me as well. But ever since I saw Harry on the train at the start of the year I have felt this.. pull.. towards him. He intrigued me. I will admit, that in previous years, I have never really given any of you a second thought. I was more focused on myself and my own standing and studies. But this year, well I saw a different side to Harry than the one he normally portrays or is portrayed in the media. I decided that there was something worth knowing there, that there was something under the surface and I thought to find out what. Mainly so I could square him away in my mind again. Little did I realise at the time just how drawn I would be to him. I am very happy to know him. He has become very important and special to me, in a short amount of time it’s true, but that does not detract from the depth of me feelings.” Harry had gotten progressively redder as Blaise went on and on. He was sure by the end of it that he was redder than even Ron’s hair. He could not meet anybody’s eye.

Neville broke the silence that Blaise’s little speech had left “Harry is very special to us too” he stated with a warning clear in his voice.

Ron nodded seriously “just know that as his friends, should you hurt him..”

“We will beat you to a bloody death, with a shovel, a vague disclaimer is nobody’s friend Ron” said Luna serenely. They all looked at her Ron, Neville and Harry were bemused. It was funny to hear the contrast in her words and her voice. Blaise was just unsure about the whole thing and so he sat quietly. They heard the bell chiming from outside to signal it was almost curfew. Neville stood up and after stretching the kinks from his back offered his hand to Luna so she could stand.

Ron rolled to his feet and they picked up their things. “I’m going to write the twins tonight Harry, I’ll show you the letter in the morning if you want to add to it.”

Harry nodded “thanks mate, I’ll catch you at breakfast.” He watched as his fellow marauders walked to the door. Ron made a threatening ‘I’m watching you’ gesture to Blaise as he shut the door behind him.

Blaise let out a long deliberate breath “I never realised how scary your friends are Harry.”

“Er.. yeah.. I’m sorry about that” Harry stammered running a hand over the back of his neck.

“Don’t be” Blaise said squeezing Harry’s knee “they obviously care about you a lot.” Harry let his hand come to rest on Blaise’s and the Slytherin turned his hand over to twine their fingers together. They sat quietly for a moment soaking up the quiet and the contact. “Was there something you wanted to talk about tonight about Harry?” he asked hesitantly. He’d made his mind up to tell Harry the truth but he was still nervous about it.

Harry huffed out a breath “to be honest Blaise? I really just want to get my charms homework done and go to sleep.”

Blaise nodded “I can understand that Harry, do you want to change the room so we can do that then?”

Harry closed his eyes and Blaise watched as the room changed to what he was coming to think of as theirs. There was a new addition this time of a table and chairs where they could study easily. Getting up off the floor he helped Harry up too. Once they had sat down and pulled out their work Harry called for Dobby. “Hey Dobby, how is the cleaning going?”

“The cleaning is going very good Harry sir! Dobby is having all the dark items locked away in a trunk for Harry to go through at another time and the place is being clean! It is hard work, but Dobby is enjoying hard work!” the little elf beamed at Harry.

“I’m glad to hear it Dobby, and Kreacher? How is he?” Harry asked.

“Kreacher is a very grumpy elf and he says bad things to Dobby all the time about Master Harry but Dobby is making sure Kreacher is working and Kreacher does work well.” Dobby said twisting a sock between his hands.

“That’s okay thank Dobby, I was wondering would you bring us something to drink please?”

“Of course Harry sir! Dobby will be bringing something for Harry and his Blazy right away!” Harry snorted at the elf’s nickname for Blaise.

“Blazy?” the male in question asked.

“You should hear what he calls Ron” Harry chuckled “I’m sorry I can try to get him to call you something else.” Blaise just waved him off as Dobby reappeared with two pots and a plate of biscuits. They both thanked the house elf and made a start in their homework. Finishing up around midnight, Harry stretched in his chair and hid a yawn behind his hand.

Blaise looked up from where he had just finished signing his name “go on then, you can use the bathroom first.” Harry nodded his thanks and made his way to the shower. After a hot shower and having changed into fresh pyjamas he crawled into bed first and waited for Blaise to finish his evening ablutions. Butterflies will still in his stomach. He watched as Blaise stepped out of the bathroom, steam curling around his strong frame. He watched as Blaise pulled back the covers and slipped in beside him. “You okay?” Blaise asked softly noticing Harry’s watchful stare.

Harry jerked his head quickly. Blaise chuckled “mmhmm, why don’t I believe you?” Harry shrugged “why don’t you tell me about your day then?” Blaise asked “it might help to relax you a bit”. Harry obliged telling Blaise everything that had happened since they split up after potions. He yawned his way throughout. He left out a couple of things thought. One was the first thing he had asked Poppy, because it was far too embarrassing and the second was the animagus training because it wasn’t just his secret.

Blaise was a good listener, Harry thought not for the first time. When he finished telling Blaise everything he was yawning again and much more relaxed in the others presence.

Blaise smiled inwardly, Harry really was adorable sometimes. Leaning in as Harry finished yawning he caught the other boys lips for a quick chaste kiss. He smiled a little a Harry’s noise of surprise and pressed a little firmer when Harry didn’t pull away. Blaise did pull away after a few moments and after casting the spell to extinguish the lights he pulled Harry close to him. “We can talk about anything you want to when we wake up” he whispered in the Gryffindors ear. “For now, sweet dreams my Harry” he felt Harry shiver and press closer to him and he smiled into the inky black hair that was tickling his face as they both soon fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and let me know what you think! I love hearing from you guys! Also can you tell me some of what you found funny in my story (if anything) I want to know if it's coming across :D
> 
> PS: To put some minds at ease I will NOT be abandoning this fic EVER! :D  
> PPS: Small change to chapter 12 from a suggestion put forth by a FF.net reader. No major changes to the story just something we thought made it more humorous :D full credit for the idea goes to ReillyScarecrowRocks.


	19. Pranking Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prank on Malfoy backfires in a way Harry doesn't expect. Harry opens up a little about the extent of his nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to post a new chapter for this story, it literally did not want to get written! I'm so frustrated with it. But I think it's good enough.. I hope it's good enough let me know what you think? I hope the next one won't take as long. :D 
> 
> Also I can't take COMPLETE credit for the prank, just the execution. It was sparked by a tumblr post created by 'egberts' and a comment on that post from 'momentsofweakness'. Hope you like it :D

Tuesday saw Harry and Blaise waking late. Harry was rushing around getting ready as he had Care of Magical Creatures first up. Blaise was loitering, as he had two free periods to start the day. Smirking at Harry he made a production of stretching out on the bed. Harry rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, turning away to hide the blush that crept up his cheeks whenever he looked at Blaise’s semi-clothed state. Tugging his shoes on he pondered over the term boyfriend, he couldn’t quite get used to that. Grinning a little to himself, he said goodbye to Blaise as he hurried out the door to meet his friends for breakfast. Neville and Ron gave Harry matching smirks as he sat down at the table with them. Harry pointedly ignored them and started a conversation with Seamus about Quidditch training that night.

Care of Magical Creatures flew by and Harry and Ron stayed behind to have tea with Hagrid. Harry really enjoyed having a free period at this time and being able to spend it with his big friend.

“So ‘Arry, got anymore tricks up yer sleeve?” Harry looked up Hagrid innocently.

“I’m not sure what you mean Hagrid” Harry replied smirking.

“Right, ‘Arry” snorted Hagrid “yer forget I saw yer father and his friends come through Hogwarts, and Ron’s brothers. I saw yer face that day in the Great Hall.” Harry just grinned at Hagrid.

“I was amused! It was funny!” Harry replied laughing.

“Uhuh” Hagrid said, beard twitching. They swapped a few more stories about their week and Ron and Harry made their way back to the castle. Settling down in the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry pulled the notebook with the animagus information he had copied from McGonagalls office from his bag. As he was sitting down to read it he heard someone humming under their breath. It was a really catchy song. Looking around he saw Dean bopping his head.

“Dean mate, what’s that song?” Harry asked.

“Huh? Oh it’s just this song by this bloke my mum likes. I got a letter from her this morning and she got tickets to go see his show in London next week. I’ve had the song stuck in my head ever since.” Dean replied.

Harry nodded “yeah mate it’s stuck in mine now too.” Harry laughed “I used to hear it on the radio sometimes.” He and Dean sung a couple of bars before laughing.

“Oh man, you’ll never guess what though” Dean said. Quickly he filled Harry in on a trend that had started up in the muggle world over the summer. Harry explained he hadn’t heard about it as he didn’t have access to the internet. Dean assured him that it was a huge thing. Harry grinned, emboldened by his conversation with Hagrid this morning, he knew now what his next prank was going to be. Asking Dean not to give him away he went up to his study and pulled out the parchment needed to send a Howler. Grinning he cast silencing spells around his bed and closed the curtains, he felt rather silly about actually creating the howler. Casting a charm to disguise his voice he did what was needed. Writing the recipient’s name on the front he was finished, looking up he saw Hedwig was waiting for him.

“Make sure you deliver it when it will have maximum impact, I need to disguise you though okay?” he told her. She hooted at him indignantly, glaring at him a little, but she stayed still as he cast the colour changing spell on her. He changed her wings to a dull brown and her eyes to black. She ruffled her feathers and looked at herself, clearly not impressed, she nipped his finger rather hard and flew quickly out the window, probably so Harry wouldn’t do anything else to her.

Settling back down in front of the fireplace with Ron he started to read the book. It was quite an interesting read and the potion wasn’t overly complex. The trouble with becoming an animagus mainly lay in the casters will to become an animal. Most of the time, wizards just couldn’t envision the animal well enough to become it. Harry was fairly certain he even had all the ingredients in his trunk. Though he would have to double check one or two items. He cast a muffilito spell and filled Ron in on what he had read. Ron was excited that they might be able to know exactly what they were.

Soon it was time for lunch and they made their way down to the Great Hall and watched as it slowly filled with students returning from their lessons. Harry was nervous, he hoped this would have the reaction he was hoping for.

Looking up at Luna as she and Neville joined them, he greeted his friends and told them that he had made some progress on their project. Glancing over at the Slytherin table he saw Blaise sitting with his friends and just up from them was Malfoy and his cronies. Looking up subtly he saw Hedwig flying in and making her way to the Slytherin table. Others had noticed and were pointing out to their friends the owl that was carrying a distinctive red letter. She landed in front of the Malfoy Heir, who was surprised to see it addressed to him. Everyone saw the trepidation on the boy’s face and suddenly the Howler burst open and into song.

“NEVER GONE GIVE YOU UP, NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN, NEVER GONNA RUN AROUND AND DESERT YOU, NEVER GONNA MAKE YOU CRY, NEVER GONNA SAY GOODBYE, NEVER GONNA TELL A LIE AND HURT YOU!!”

There was a stunned silence throughout the hall and then suddenly a fourth year Hufflepuff started laughing. “Malfoy got RICK ROLLED!!!” That started off the rest of the muggleborns. The Great Hall was soon full of laughter. What surprised Harry the most was Luna, she had almost fallen off her chair she was laughing so hard. Harry himself was laughing as were a majority of other students. You could see many of the muggleborn students trying to explain to their friends what had happened. But many of the students were just laughing at the expression on platinum haired Slytherins face. He was completely stunned and clearly had no idea what had just transpired or even how to react to it. It took quite a while for the hall to quieten and a glance at the teachers table told Harry they had no clue how to react either. The best part in Harry’s opinion though, was the lasting impact of the prank, for the rest of the week people would just hum apart of the song and everyone in the vicinity would start laughing or that students would sing lines of the song to Malfoy whenever they passed him in the halls. Malfoy would mutter under his breath and storm off in huff whenever this happened.

Harry and his friends made their way to Charms class after lunch and they took a seat in the back row. Harry watched as Blaise came in and sat at a table close by. They exchanged a couple of glances as Professor Flitwick got started on the lecture about Bubblehead Charms and their various uses. Harry couldn’t work out the expression on Blaise’s face, it was quite hard and almost angry. Harry was taking some notes when a piece of paper landed on his desk.

_So I’m not sure I understood what happened at lunch? Care to enlighten me why Malfoy received a Howler that sang him, what I’m assuming, is a muggle love song?_

Oh fuck, thought Harry, hurriedly he scribbled back.

**It was a muggle prank. In the muggle world there is a way of sending people messages with that song either hidden or overly-exposed in the message. It’s called ‘rick rolling’ after the artist. It’s never meant what the song implies, it’s just a harmless prank.**

He folded the paper back up and charmed it to fly back to Blaise, biting his lip he hoped Blaise would understand. He saw Blaise’s brow furrow as he wrote back. The note making its way back to Harry when Flitwick had his back turned. Ron saw the note pass him and raised an eyebrow at Harry who shook his head in return,

_Why did you do it? And why target Malfoy?_

Harry frowned a little, he wasn’t sure if he could say it right in words but he needed to give it a go. Leaning over the table he rewet his quill.

**I did it because it I knew he would have no idea what it was and I hoped that it would give the muggleborn students a one up on Malfoy and his stupid blood purist ways. Which it did, they all laughed at him and you could see he hadn’t a clue about why. I saw a group of students singing at him on our way here. I hoped to make him less scary to students and take away some of that elitist power he lords over people. If he’s the target of a prank it shows at least someone isn’t scared of him and so others won’t be either.**

He sent the message back and waited for the reply all he got was.

_Stay behind after class?_

Looking up he met Blaise’s eyes and nodded. Harry found it hard to concentrate on the rest of the lesson. It was lucky that he had decided to study bubblehead charms after the tournament when he had realised how useful they could be, because right now, he had no idea what Flitwick was saying. Harry wrote a note to Ron saying he was going to stay behind for a minute, Ron nodded and passed the note to Neville. Neville read it and then set the paper on fire. When Flitwick looked at them to see why Neville’s desk was burning, Neville shrugged at him and said “sorry Professor, must have twitched my wand the wrong way.” Harry hid a smile behind his hand at his friends nonchalance.

“Yes, well, Mr. Longbottom, one pyromaniac per class is quite enough” the tiny Charms Professor said with a sidelong glance at an indignant Seamus “pay attention to the _correct_ wand movement.” He proceeded to show everyone again the movement for charm and had everyone follow along. Eventually class ended and Harry dawdled in packing up his things, pretending to still copy notes from the board. Ron and Neville played along with the charade, urging him to hurry up as they talked amongst themselves. Soon the classroom was empty of the Professor and the other students. Ron and Neville exchanged looks with Harry and made their way to the front of the classroom, leaving Harry sitting at his desk looking up at Blaise who had come to stand in front of him.

Blaise was standing there with his arms crossed and his face showed no expression. Harry quickly stood and made his way around the desk to stand in front of the dark skinned Slytherin, hating the distance that he now felt between them. “Look, I’m sorry that this prank made you not like me anymore. But I’m not sorry for doing it. Malfoy needs a few blows to his ego and me going head to head with him won’t do that.” Harry looked away, crossing his arms over his chest. Waiting for the other boy to say something that would end whatever had been beginning between them.

Blaise’s face fell and he reached a hand to cup Harry’s cheek and turn the Gryffindor’s face back towards his. “Is that what you think I’m going to say? That I don’t like you anymore because you pulled a prank on a deserving recipient?” Harry shrugged, still not meeting Blaise’s eyes. Blaise sighed “look, Harry, I’m not going to say I was particularly happy sitting there, when I heard the howler. Now that I understand though, I am okay with it. I even agree with it. Just perhaps next time you decide to do a prank of that _particular_ nature you could give me a heads up? I didn’t know what to think. I thought perhaps _you_ didn’t like _me_ anymore.”

Harry looked at Blaise then, he saw the worry and the fear of rejection in Blaise’s eyes. “I didn’t think of that. I only heard about the prank today from Dean and just decided to go with it. There isn’t any reason that I couldn’t have waited a day or two to do it and to have warned you about it. I’m pants at this kind of thing. I do still though, you know, like you.” Harry finished quietly.

“You’re not the only one new to a relationship Harry and I’m sure we’ll both mess up again at some point. But I’d like to give you something to remember for when I do.” Blaise replied in his deep voice. Harry raised an eyebrow at him and Blaise leaned in to kiss Harry chastely on the lips. They rested against each other for a few moments just standing there taking the comfort that each other was offering. Jumping a little when he heard Ron clear his throat loudly, Harry flipped off his friend and grinned up at Blaise.

“Right, well, we had probably best get going.” Harry told him.

“What are your plans for tonight? Will I get to see you?” Blaise asked quickly.

Harry grimaced “I’m going to see Horace this afternoon to talk over what’s happening on Thursday..” Blaise interrupted with a questioning look “it’s the full moon” Harry explained, Blaise’s eyes widened and he nodded. “Then I’ve got Quidditch training most of the evening and then I’m helping Ron and Neville with their potions homework. I probably won’t see you until tomorrow.” Harry said.

Blaise felt his heart sink a little but he nodded. “Okay, well if I don’t see you before, meet you after Defence in the nook?” Harry quickly nodded his agreement and they moved towards the door where their friends were waiting for them. Harry could see the awkward tension between his friends and Blaise’s and resolved to try and do something about it. Saying goodbye to Tracey and Greengrass, Neville also saying goodbye to the girls and Blaise. Ron just nodded and the Gryffindor’s left the Charms classroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Harry made his way back to the Gryffindor common rooms wearily, he was worn out from the vigorous training session with his team. He was happy though, they had really come together in a short amount of time. Dean and Seamus seemed to be able to anticipate each other and Demelza was catching onto them quickly. He was proud of his beaters too. They had obviously been practising outside of the assigned training, when Harry questioned them on they said that they enchanted rocks to fly at each other so they could work on their aim. Ron was also amazing, it seemed that his confidence in himself was no longer spotty, he was comfortable in his skills and abilities as a keeper and made the chasers work really hard for their goals. Harry reckoned they had a really good chance at beating Slytherin in the upcoming match a few weeks from now.

Entering the common room he saw Neville had claimed one of the tables near the fireplace. Harry waved at him and collected his book bag from his room before sitting gracelessly into a chair next to him. Pulling his notes and Potions essay out he called out to Ron who was still talking to Seamus and Dean about tactics. “Oi if you want my help, you better get your freckled arse over here.”

Ron rolled his eyes at the two chaser boys and made his way over to Harry and Neville. “Righto, no need to bring my arse into this” Ron grumbled good naturedly at Harry. Harry shoved his shoulder playfully and they started to talk about the assignment. Harry pointing out various facts and explaining things as needed. They had been writing for a while when Harry felt someone standing behind him. Looking up he saw Hermione looming over his shoulder.

“Can I help you Granger?” he said frostily. He was still hurting over the ending of their friendship and he really didn’t want to talk to her right now, or anytime really.

She looked at him askance “Really Harry, you’d think you could put all of this behind you now.” Harry just looked at her impassively, he could feel the tension on Ron and he could see Neville’s tightened shoulders. He stayed silent as he watched her. She huffed, “look, I don’t see why you’re being so difficult about this. I mean, come on, we had a fight. Let’s just move past it and then I could help you with your homework, you must be failing your classes by now.”

Harry narrowed his eyes at her. “Is that why you think I was your friend all these years? Because I needed your help with my classes? I can’t believe you think so little of me.” 

“Well you never objected to my help before and I am the brightest witch of our age.” She said smugly.

“You are smart, I won’t deny that but you’re not the best at everything. I know that there are others who outshone you in some subjects. I even know that you didn’t get the highest OWL results in our year. I never objected to your help before, because it made you feel good to help us. But now I see we were just feeding this, this superiority complex that you have. I never needed your help Hermione. I just didn’t want to rock the boat, it’s too late for that now though. Please leave us alone.” He turned back towards the table. Hermione made an angry noise in the back of her throat. She quickly snatched Harry’s essay off the table. Retreating a few steps she started to read it, as she got further down the page her eyes got wider and wider.

“Who’s been helping you with this?” She accused “this isn’t your work.”

Harry growled and stood up, grabbing his assignment out of her hands he said “actually it is, that’s what I just told you, I don’t _need_ you.” He was well aware of the eyes on them from around the common room. Hating the fact that they were once again causing a scene.

Ron stood up and put a hand on Harry’s arm. “Come on mate, let’s go upstairs and get this done. No need to hang around here just so we can get accosted by a harpy.” Hermione made a choking sound at Ron’s words. Harry turned around and grabbing his things he, Neville and Ron went upstairs. Neville flicking his new cherry wand at the table they were studying on so that it floated up the stairs behind them. Once they had shut the door behind them Harry started pacing furiously around the room.

“Seriously, who does she think she is? She didn’t even try and apologise or anything! She just stood there and insulted us! Like we couldn’t do anything without her and that we _need_ her!” Running both of his hands through his hair in agitation, making it stand up on his head. Coming to a stop at the window, he leaned his forehead against the cool glass. Breathing out a heavy sigh he watched as it fogged the glass. He listened as the table was set down and they put their things on top of it. Neville came over to stand by Harry.

“Look, I don’t really know what to say, Hermione’s being a grade O bitch. I know you guys must miss her company but..” he started to say.

“That’s just it though Nev” Ron quietly interrupted “I thought I would miss her, it’s been a couple of weeks now and I thought that maybe I should be missing her. Seeing as we’ve been friends so long. But I just don’t, I mean I knew I’d never miss the nagging, but there isn’t anything that she did for us that is missable I suppose. I mean you and Luna have been more supportive these last few months of both Harry and me, than she has ever been. I feel bad for saying it but it’s true.” He shrugged his shoulders when Harry and Neville turned to look at him.

Harry looked at Neville who’d gone pink cheeked at Ron’s words. “Ron’s right Nev, I don’t know what I’d do without you three. Now come on let’s get these finished so we can do something fun after.”

You mean us three and Zabini right?” Neville teased Harry. Harry threw him a look and shoved him onto one of the beds. Neville laughed easily as Harry stuck his nose in the air.

“I’m not talking to you, see how you go with that potions essay now.” Harry teased back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry woke violently that night, having sweat through his shirt from the horror that Voldemort had decided to show him. His Death Eaters had captured a muggle family and Harry had seen first-hand what they had done to them. They certainly did not have them around for tea and cake. Harry shuddered as he remembered the way some of those Death Eaters had looked as they had gone about their unspeakable acts. Feeling bile rise in his throat he made his way to the bathroom. Drinking directly from the tap to soothe his throat and settle his stomach, Harry folded his arms onto the benchtop and lay his head upon them. He didn’t want to go back to sleep. He was sure that wasn’t the only thing Voldemort would want to show him. Standing up straight he looked himself in the mirror, eyes trailing to the scar on his forehead. He traced its outline absently as he turned and walked back to his four-poster. Grabbing his sketchpad from his bag he sat down with his back against the pillows. Flipping it open he stopped when he saw a picture of Blaise. Coming to a quick decision he got up shoving the sketchbook back into his bag and grabbing the map, his father’s cloak, with his book bag slung over his shoulder he made his way out of the Gryffindor dorms and downstairs. With the help of the map he saw that all the teachers were abed at this hour and he made his way to the Slytherin dungeons without hindrance. Whispering to the hidden doorway he entered the common room and made his way to the sixth year boys dorm. Coming to a halt when he reached the door. He hadn’t done this before, sought out Blaise willingly after a nightmare. Before he hadn’t even been conscious of what was happening. Suddenly he had doubts about what he was doing. Taking a deep breath and using that tenacity that Gryffindors were renowned for he pushed open the door. Slipping in quietly, he closed the door behind him and made his way over to Blaise’s bed. Looking around he made sure no-one was awake and watching (not that they could see him) before he opened the curtains that hid the Slytherin he was seeking. Once inside he cast some silencing and locking spells on the curtains to be on the safe side. Dropping his cloak to the floor he put away his map and pulled out his sketch book again. He didn’t want to wake Blaise after all. He just needed to be near him. Gently he took up a position on the bed next to the older boy. Looking down at Blaise he let out a sigh and felt the tension leave him. Reopening the sketchpad he started to draw, he drew a few scenes from his vision and then once he could draw that no more he looked to Blaise for inspiration. Looking down he saw the softly parted lips and closed eyes. The relaxed posture of sleep and the hair that fell into his face. Harry sketched the defined muscles of Blaise’s upper body and the way the sheets fell as they hid everything from his waist down. Upon a glance back to Blaise to check some shadowing Harry saw he was being watched. Blaise hadn’t moved at all but his eyes were open and watching Harry curiously. Harry put his pencil down and flushed a little. “Hey” he said softly.

“Hey yourself” Blaise said, his voice thick from slumber.

“Sorry for just showing up, but I.. I couldn’t sleep” Harry murmured.

Blaise shifted closer to Harry “are you okay?” he asked as he put a hand on Harry’s knee.

Harry shrugged, looking down at his sketch he tapped his fingers on it in his pattern and showed it to Blaise. Blaise took the pad from him as he gazed at the picture of his sleeping form. Rolling onto his belly to prop the book against his pillow. “It’s good” he said after a few moments of study “weird to see myself sleeping, but I like it.” He smirked softly up at Harry “did you just have a sudden urge to draw me? Is that why you’re here?” he asked.

Harry rolled his eyes at Blaise “no, I.. had a vision from Voldemort.” He told Blaise voice barely above a whisper.

Blaise’s eyes widened and he rolled onto his side. He pulled Harry down next to him and flung the covers over the seeker. Wrapping an arm around Harry’s waist he held close “I didn’t know you got those, how? No.. why? What was it? Is everything okay?”

Harry shrugged “it’s to do with this” he said as he fingered his scar “when he tried to kill me as a baby, something happened and now we have this mind link. Most of the time I can block him out, but at night when my defences are down he likes to show me what he’s up to.”

“Show you what he’s?” Blaise said with confusion “that doesn’t sound very smart, why he want you to know his plans?”

“I should clarify, he likes to show me what he does for fun, tonight he had his Death Eaters capture a muggle family” Harry shuddered at the memories. Blaise’s hold on him tightened in compassion.

“Oh Harry, I’m so sorry.” Blaise could see how pained Harry was over this, focusing on the magic he gained on his birthday he tried to do what the journals his mother had given him spoke about. He tried to send feelings of calm and peace to Harry. After a few moments he felt the trickle of magic as it flowed out from his fingertips and saw Harry’s face lose some of the tension it held. Smiling to himself at his success he continued for a few more moments. Harry sighed and laid his head on the pillow. Blaise moved closer and intertwined their legs. “Sleep Harry, I’ll protect you” Blaise murmured in Harry’s ear before pressing a kiss to his forehead. Harry mumbled something to soft for Blaise to catch before falling asleep. Blaise lay there for a while thinking about what Harry had told him and running his hands through thick, messy, black hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morning dawned and Blaise woke early to Harry shifting in his arms. Blinking away the sleep he tightened his grip on his companion. Harry stilled realising he’d woken Blaise and peeked up at him. “Sorry for waking you” he muttered hiding a yawn.

Blaise lifted a shoulder elegantly “it’s no matter, I would be waking soon anyway.” Leaning forwards he quickly captured Harry’s lips in a chaste kiss, causing the other boy to exclaim in surprise. Chuckling as he pulled away he lay back down and pulled Harry towards him.

Harry squirmed trying to break his hold, but Blaise was stubborn and threw his leg over Harry’s waist to hold him in place. “I have to go” Harry said, almost whining at Blaise.

“Mmm, did you bring your cloak last night?” Blaise asked.

“Well yeah” Harry replied.

“Then we have a few more minutes at least” Blaise said smugly.

Harry rolled his eyes, much like he had the night before but settled down into the bed and Blaise’s embrace. Rolling onto his side so that his back was pressed to Blaise’s chest, he huffed out a put upon breath causing Blaise to chuckle again. Harry smiled knowing Blaise couldn’t see. He liked being the cause of amusement for the Slytherin boy. “Do you want to talk about last night?” Blaise asked softly, his words stirring the air on the back of Harry’s neck.

Harry tensed “not really, Voldemort’s disgusting and his followers are just as bad, it was horrible. What they did.” Blaise nodded, Harry could feel his hair moving from Blaise’s motion.

“I’m sorry that you have to see what they are capable of. Does this happen often? Is this what your nightmares about?”

Harry lifted a shoulder “he doesn’t send me a lot of visions anymore, maybe a couple of times a week. The rest of the time it’s other things.”

Blaise was silent for a moment, processing what Harry said. Not often? Only a couple of times a week? How was that not often? And what did he mean by the rest of the time? “Harry..” Blaise started “how often do you have nightmares?” he asked worriedly.

Harry was quiet for a long time, Blaise almost thought he wasn’t going to answer him. Then Harry released a long breath “before.. well before this happened between you and me, it’s been practically every night since third year. I could count on one hand how many times I had actually slept the night through. Before third year it was a few times a week for as long as I can remember. Voldemort didn’t start sending me his ‘happy thoughts’ until after fourth year.” He replied, voice hard and matter of fact.

Blaise wasn’t sure how to respond so he just hugged Harry tighter. Pulling their bodies so close there wasn’t any room between them. Moving his head forward and laying his cheek along Harry’s he whispered “I’m sorry, if you ever want to tell me about them I’ll listen.” He felt Harry nod before he continued “you don’t get nightmares when we’re together?” Harry shook his head.

“I dunno know why though” Harry told him.

“I think I do” said Blaise softly. Harry made a questioning noise and tried to roll over to look at Blaise. Blaise let him turn partially in his arms so that they were face to face but their legs were still tangled. “It’s to do with the connection between us, there’s a lot I need to tell you about it.”

Harry nodded “you were going to tell me about it the other morning and then I found out me being a Lord. Merlin my life is fucked up.” He said trying to smile but failing miserably.

Blaise leaned his head down so their foreheads were touching. This close to Harry without his glasses, he could see just how amazingly green his eyes were. He could see the little specs of lighter jade that floated in the iris and deepest emerald green. He smirked as he felt Harry catch his breath. Moving closer he brushed his lips across Harry’s gently, drawing a slight moan from the green-eyed boy. Pulling back he leant his head on his hand “Harry, there’s something that you need to know about me, about my family.”

Harry furrowed his brow “I thought you were going to tell me what you knew about this companionship bond thing?”

“I am” Blaise answered “but it’s also to do with my family and who I am.”

“Ooookay” Harry replied confused but listening. Blaise opened his mouth to continue when they heard an alarm go off in the room and the other boys started to stir. “Shit, I should probably go..” Harry said sitting up and getting his stuff together. Blaise took hold of Harry’s wrist before he got off the bed completely.

“We really need to talk about this” Blaise told him.

Harry nodded “yeah we do. But now is probably not the best time” he replied with a pointed look at the curtains surrounding them.

Blaise sighed “I know, but Harry I feel like I’m keeping something important from you. I don’t want you to think I’ve been keeping secrets from you. I meant it when I said I care about you and this is kind of a big deal and I don’t know how you’re going to react and I don’t want to cause you more stress or have you freak out on me again.”

Harry raised his eyebrows at the Slytherin “I’ve never heard you ramble say so much before. You’re rambling. I thought I was the only one who did that.”

Blaise just raised an eyebrow in return “yes well, I’m quite nervous about this, I’m not sure how you’re going to react” he replied.

Harry squeezed the hand that he was holding “now you’re making me nervous” he almost told Blaise to just spill but they heard Malfoy yelling at Crabbe and Goyle to get their lazy arses out of bed. “Look don’t worry, I promised already I’d hear you out and not freak out on you. We just need some Merlin blessed _time._ I’ll see you after Defence though yeah? The nook like we planned?”

Blaise nodded and stood up. Taking Harry’s face between his hands he kissed him deeply, sliding his tongue into his mouth. If Harry did freak out and want nothing to do with him after, well, then at least he would have this. Humming a little as he drew back he replied “yes, I’ll see you there.”

Harry blinked up at him for a moment before clearing his throat and pulling on his cloak. Blaise opened the curtains and Harry was thankful to see that the room was empty. The other Slytherins must have been in the bathroom. He made his way to the door and slipped out. He made his way quickly to the Gryffindor common room and didn’t relax until he was inside his own dorm. Luckily the Gryffindors took less time to get ready in the mornings than the Slytherins did and that his dorm mates were still asleep. He slipped into his bed and waited for Dean’s alarm to go off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also whilst I've been struggling with this one my mind has bloomed with many other ideas for fanfics. I have a couple with one or two chapters ready. But my question to you guys is: should I put out more than one ongoing fic at a time?  
> I'd like your thoughts on whether or not I should post them. I am writing them as well as this when the mood strikes but I wonder at having too many WIP's posted at once. I'm rambling now, please help me... LoL
> 
> PS: I've been asked about mpreg appearing in this fic. Whilst I do not have an issue with it. It will not be appearing in this particular story as it doesn't fit with what I'm doing. I mean, poor Harry has enough going on at the moment!  
> Maybe in a potential sequel to this story like, years in their future. But not now. I have no intention of knocking either of them up. (just yet :D) I only mentioned it as a way for Harry to come to terms with wizarding societies non-existent views on gay relationships. If I choose to do a sequel it may be there but it will be in the tags from the beginning so anyone who doesn't want to read it will know. :D
> 
> Much love  
> Ariel Sakura xx


	20. A Very Sirius Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry blows up at Snape and is in for the biggest shock of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the feedback on my WIP question. I'm going to write when I feel like and not post other stories unless they are completed before this one. After this I'll put up another. :D
> 
> Also I hope you guys like this chapter... I'm very excited about your reactions to it. :D

Wednesday morning was pretty uneventful. Herbology and Potions passed by smoothly and without incident. Harry had shared a table with Blaise again but they were working on separate potions this lesson, so there wasn’t much opportunity to talk, though Harry made sure to point out a few things that he did to improve the potion to Blaise. Once it was over Harry, Ron and Neville made their way to wait in the Entrance Hall for Luna. She would be coming down from her Defence lesson. Looking up the stairs waiting for a sign of the blonde Harry soon spotted her with an arm around a Hufflepuff from her year. Frowning at the sight of Luna comforting the clearly upset girl he made his way over to them. Ron and Neville following as they realised what he had seen. “Luna, is everything okay?” Harry asked with a worried look at the other girl. He recognised her as Kevin Entwhistles little sister, Amy? Amelia? No. Anna? Annasomething?

“Oh hello Harry” Luna smiled at him, “Ron, Neville” she said turning her smile to them as well. “This is Annabelle Entwhistle” she said introducing the other girl.

“It’s nice to meet you Annabelle, are you okay?” Harry asked her kindly “you look pretty upset.”

The other girl gave Luna an indignant look “you said I looked fine!” she exclaimed.

Harry quickly backpeddled, suddenly unsure in the face of the other girls ire. “I.. I.. only meant because Luna’s hugging you! Luna doesn’t hug people unless they need it.” He stammered out quickly.

“Yes, well I’m okay now. Thank you. I should get to lunch. Thanks Luna.” She quickly gave the other girl a hug and took off towards the Great Hall.

Ron sniggered at Harry “real smooth there mate.”

Harry shoved him hard enough to make him stumble. They all started walking into lunch. “Is she going to be alright Luna?”

“hmmm? Oh yes, she’s not at the moment, but something will happen in the new year to make it better for her.” Luna said offhandedly.

“Why was she upset in the first place?” Neville asked her curiously as they took their usual seats at the end of Gryffindor table.

“Oh, something Professor Snape said to her in class. She couldn’t remember all of the ways to correctly identify a werewolf from a normal wolf and he told her she was too stupid for him to even use as potion ingredients. He really is a bully that man.” Luna replied placidly as she reached for the platter of sandwiches.

Harry growled at Luna’s words. Shifting his gaze to the man in question he scowled. “Harry, if you stare at him any harder you’ll drill a hole through his skull.” Neville said as he loaded his plate.

“One can only hope” muttered Harry. He sat in moody silence for the rest of lunch. Stewing over all the things Snape had ever said and done to him and the mulling over Poppy’s list and what had happened with Annabelle. Eventually it was time for their own Defence lesson and Harry stalked his way through the corridors to get there, his mood getting blacker the closer he got to the classroom. Ron and Neville taking a seat at the back with him, where he hoped to avoid most of Snape’s attention, he caught the glint of curiosity in Blaise’s eyes as he and the two Slytherin girls took the seats in front of them. Harry just put his chin on his folded arms as he waited for the lesson to start. Snape glided in moments later, cloak billowing behind him.

“Sit up Mr. Potter, you can’t hope to learn anything if you can’t see. Though in your dunderheaded case, we can only hope for the best.” Snape said in his trademark fashion, earning sniggers from Malfoy and his crew. Harry’s lips curled in a silent snarl as he sat up. Folding his arms across his chest he wondered why he hadn’t chosen to self-study this topic too, considering how much animosity there was between him and the slimy potions master. Continuing to scowl he listened as Snape droned on about the Dark Arts and how to understand them one needed to understand them. “Of course” he drawled, eyes moving to rest on Harry “there are some who will never be able to grasp the delicacy of knowledge and the dedication needed to accomplish even a modicum of adequacy in this area.” Harry glared at him as Snape went on to explain the spell they would be learning today. Twenty minutes into the lesson and Harry’s mood had still not improved and to make it worse he was having trouble with the spell they were supposed to be learning. It was a spell designed to ward off vampires and Harry was having trouble with the strange incantation, it was still in latin, but the pronunciation had a very Eastern European accent that he couldn’t wrap his tongue around.

“ _sanguine monstrum praesidium_ ” Harry muttered again. Moving his wand through the movements as it was shown in the book.

“Silently, Mr. Potter, after all, it would not do, to give your enemy, a chance to counter, what you are, so poorly, attempting to do.” Snape said from his position behind Harry. Harry glared down the length of his wand and bit his lip to keep from retorting. He would not let this man get to him. Snape moved around to stand in front of him. “Come then Mr. Potter” he said acidly “where is that arrogance you so often display?” Harry tried to focus, but with the source of his ire standing in front of him he was hard pressed to control his thoughts. Taking a deep breath he narrowed his focus and cast the spell again. Nothing but a small shower of sparks spurted out of his wand. Snape’s upper lip curled in disdain. Moving closer he spoke quietly to Harry only “your skills have not improved Mr. Potter, though I should not expect more from the son of a jumped up blowhard. Perhaps if you diverted more of your time to your studies you would have performed better in that debacle at the ministry and you would not have led people to their death.”

Harry’s head snapped up and his eyes glistened in rage “don’t you dare…” he said dangerously.

“Are you threatening me Mr. Potter?” said Snape loudly, attracting the attention of the rest of the class “that will be ten points from Gryffindor and a detention this weekend, perhaps you should take less after your beloved godfather and abandon this reckless path you find yourself on.”

Harry growled low in his throat “don’t you DARE to talk about Sirius like that.” He took a step towards Snape, hand curled tightly around his wand. “Or my father, you have no RIGHT!”

“Fifty points Mr. Potter and a week of detention. You will show some respect.” Snape replied coldly.

Harry laughed, it wasn’t a very nice laugh. It was full of anger and bitterness, Harry felt Neville’s hand on his arm trying to pull him back. Harry shook him off “respect? For _you?_  For an overgrown _coward_ who can’t let go of the past? For a supposed _man_ who bullies children? I’ll respect you _Professor_ when you earn it.” Harry stood there for a moment locking eyes with Snape “you know what? Fuck you Snape. I’m out of here.” He heard the gasps from around the classroom at the language he had used, as he flicked his wand at his things to pack them up. He stormed up between the desks towards the front of the classroom. Snape was following him and telling him to stop. Harry did stop, quite abruptly when the door slammed shut in front of him. Without even hesitating Harry whirled around to look at the greasy haired man.

“Mr. Potter, I think detention every day for the rest of the term will suffice to show you the error of your actions.” Snape said anger starting to show in his voice.

“Open the door Snape” Harry replied anger clearly evident in his.

Snape sneered at him and refused to dignify Harry’s request. So Harry quickly sent a fully powered, silent stunning spell at the Professor. Knocking him back several feet. “How’s that for silent casting Snivellus” Harry spat, standing over his now ex-professor, the disdain dripping from his voice “I quit.” Turning swiftly he opened the door and strode out. His legs carried him swiftly towards the Gryffindor Tower, students scattering in the wake of his gaze. Reaching his dorm he flung his things down on his bed and climbed down into one of the miscellaneous compartments in his trunk. He had long since warded the trunk's compartments against magic and he started furiously casting spells. After a few minutes of exertion he switched the trunk to the study compartment and wrote a letter to McGonagall, saying he was dropping the Defence Against the Dark Arts subject.

He opened a drawer to find some sealing wax and came across a small package. Recognising the package as the one Sirius had given him the year previous he took it out and set it on the desk. Finishing the letter he picked it up and the present from Sirius and climbed out of the trunk. He gave a small smile to his faithful owl as he saw her sitting on his bed. Tying the letter to her leg he watched as she winged her way out of the room. Sitting on the edge of bed he toyed with the package from Sirius. His anger at Snape quickly fading into guilt, sighing heavily he slid a finger underneath the wrappings. A letter fell out as well as a mirror. Harry frowned at the mirror and turned his attention to the letter,

 

_Harry,_

_This is a two way mirror, I’ve got the other one of the pair. If you need to speak to me, just say Padfoot; you’ll appear in my mirror and I’ll be able to talk in yours. James and I used to use them when we were in separate detentions. You can talk to me at anytime Bambi, call me whenever you need me._

_Love you dogfather_

_Sirius_

 

Harry’s vision narrowed down to what he held in his hands. He could hear the blood rushing in his veins, his heart pounding out of control. This meant it really was all his fault, he could of spoken to Sirius last year. He would never have gone to the Department of Mysteries, Sirius need never have died. Harry just sat there and stared at the piece of parchment. All the guilt he had been holding off, all the despair and grief flooding his thoughts and mind, suddenly his vision went black and knew no more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ron and Neville hurried into the Gryffindor boy’s dorm. Seeing Harry sitting on his bed, leaning against one of the posts, Ron called to him “Hey Harry, we’ve been looking for you, are you all right mate? Snape’s furious, you should have seen his face when Flitwick came to enervate him.” Harry didn’t answer. Ron frowned, walking over to Harry he tried again, “Harry, mate did you hear me?” Harry still wasn’t answering. Ron came around to stand in front of Harry. Seeing wrapping paper on the bed and that Harry’s eyes were closed. He also noted that Harry’s hands were fisted around a mirror and a bit of parchment. He grabbed Harry by the shoulder and shook him gently.

“Harry, Harry mate wake up. You’re scaring me a little here” Ron pressed his fingers against Harry’s neck checking for a pulse. He could feel it alright, it was going way to fast. Looking at Neville he quickly told him what he felt. Neville’s eyes went wide.

“Shit!” he said coming over to shake Harry himself, “Harry, Harry! Wake up mate! It’s Neville and Ron!” It was no use. Whatever it was Harry wasn’t responding. Ron teased the piece of parchment from Harry’s hand. Reading it he saw it was a letter from Sirius, explaining the two way mirror and what he hoped Harry would use it for.

“Bloody hell” Ron swore. “I think Harry’s gone into some kind of emotional lock down.”

“What? Why?” Neville questioned sharply, Ron just past him the note. “Shit. Shit, shit, shit.”

Ron looked at him. “What do we do? Not even Madame Pomfrey could pull him out of this” Ron said.

Neville looked thoughtful. “No but I think there’s someone who can.”

“Who?” demanded Ron.

“Zabini”

Ron ran his hand over his face sighing dramatically, “much as I hate to say it you’re probably right, whatever he is, he’s connected to Harry. He might be able to break through”.

“I think he’s Rukar” replied Neville softly “Harry goes to him after his nightmares because he feels safe he said, I did a little research and Rukar have the ability to calm and soothe their mates.”

“Rukar?” Ron said faintly, “Bloody hell, that’s rare, soulmate stuff” shaking his head and putting that fact out of his head for now “How are we gonna get him up here? We are not taking Harry anywhere like this.”

“That’s easy, we use Harry’s cloak. Zabini already knows about it. What we need is a way to find him fast” Neville replied.

“Got it” Ron said. Rummaging around in Harry’s open trunk he pulled out the cloak and the Marauder’s map. Pointing his wand at the map he spoke the words that activated it.

Ron spread the map out on the bed next to Harry. After a couple of moments Ron found him “of course he’s in the Slytherin common room, right where it’s most inconvenient.”

“I’ll go” said Neville “you’ll probably only rile him up, I’ll be back as soon as I can” Ron nodded his agreement. Neville grabbed his bag and shoved Harry’s cloak inside and ran out the dorm. Ron was busy scanning the map again looking for Dean and Seamus he wanted to make sure that they weren’t going to be coming up here anytime soon. Finding them he saw them in McGonagall’s office, never had Ron been more grateful for Seamus’s ability to blow things up. They were in detention and would probably be there for a long time.

Neville almost ran to the Slytherin dormitories. Banging on the door, it opened to reveal a little first year. “What do _you_ want” they sneered. Oh they grew up so fast Neville thought to himself.

“I’m here to speak to Blaise Zabini, can you get him for me please?”

“What do you want him for?” the firstie asked.

“McGonagall gave me a message for him about transfiguration, I’d like to pass it on.”

“Wait here, I’ll see if he’s in” they replied trying to be haughty. They closed the door behind them and Neville smiled.

A few minutes later Zabini appeared, his face a careful blank mask. “Yes Longbottom? What can I do for you?”

“You need to come with me, I’ll explain in a minute, but please trust me, it’s important.” Neville replied walking away quickly. Thankful that Zabini followed him, he quickly he led them out of the dungeons, ducking into an empty classroom. Zabini warily followed him in. Turning to face the Slytherin, Neville quickly cast silencing charms around the room and filled him in on the situation in the Gryffindor’s boy’s dormitory.

Blaise raised an eyebrow, but Neville could see the worry in his eyes. “What do you expect me to be able to do about it? Why not take him to Madame Pomfrey?”

Neville looked at him with annoyance, “Just because we haven’t told Harry, doesn’t mean Ron and I don’t know what you are, you know. You can help him can’t you? I would have thought you’d be able to feel his distress anyway.”

The Slytherin’s masked dropped then and a look of shock was etched on his face. “How do you know? No-one knows” he whispered.

Neville shrugged “I figured it out, Harry told us about his late night excursions and when they happened. I had some books sent to me from home and put two and two together. Now can you help?”

“Of course I can, you should know that if you know what I am” Zabini grumbled “But how am I supposed to get in to see him?” Neville pulled out Harry’s invisibility cloak. “Oh, well that makes things easier” he said, taking the cloak from Neville and putting it on. Neville took down the silencing charms and opened the door. Checking to make sure the coast was clear he gestured to Zabini to follow him.

“So you didn’t answer my question before” Neville muttered low enough so that only Blaise would hear. “Can’t you feel Harry?”

Blaise could hear the undercurrent in Neville’s voice, he was worried about Harry. Speaking just as soft he replied “No, we haven’t formed that deep a bond yet. Harry holds too much of himself back for one to form. Plus we haven’t exactly been together very long and hardly get to see each other.” Neville nodded tightly. They were walking up one of the flights of stairs when Blaise whispered, “Why haven’t you told Harry? About me I mean?” Neville shrugged and whispered back.

“Because for all Harry’s smarts, he’s still incredibly naïve about the wizarding world. If it came from me or Ron, he wouldn’t understand, wouldn’t accept it, you need to be the one who tells him. Plus it’s yours and Harry’s business, not ours.”

Blaise considered this for a moment, “Thank you, I know what you mean about Harry’s naivety. I do mean to tell him, we were going to talk about it this afternoon actually. I’ve tried talking to him about it before but we are always interrupted by someone or something.”

“Like the Lordship stuff?” Neville asked and Blaise nodded. “Don’t leave it too long” Neville warned “he’s had enough people lie to him and try to manipulate him that he won’t take it well if you leave it too long. My advice? If you can’t tell him right away, tell him that you’re keeping something from him. That way he knows there’s something”.

“That’s good advice Longbottom and I have told him that there is much for him to know, but thank you, again” Blaise responded delicately, he wasn’t sure why he was telling Longbottom so much. He only knew it felt important to have this conversation with him, so that perhaps he would understand and be able to help Harry if Harry didn’t like what Blaise had to say.

“Call me Neville, at least in private. If you guys end up the way I think you will, we’re gonna be in each other’s lives from now on. He’s my best mate. You and I had better get used to being friendly” Neville replied.

Blaise looked a little startled at Neville’s seemingly easy acceptance of him (not that Neville could see) “well then, call me Blaise” Neville nodded and held his finger to his lips. They were entering the corridor that the Fat Lady hung in. Telling her the password he held the portrait open long enough for Blaise to come inside. Heading up to the boy’s dormitories he led Blaise inside the sixth year dorm.

Entering the dorm, Blaise looked around to see only Neville, Ron and Harry. He pulled the cloak off and folded it as he walked over to Harry. Ron stepped in front of him, blocking his path. Blaise was used to being taller than everyone in their year. It had gone unnoticed by him just how much Weasley had grown over the summer. Unused to looking up at someone (even if by only an inch) he met Weasleys eyes.

“Remember Zabini, you hurt him.. shovel.” Ron said bluntly. It was a simple threat, said to remind him of Lovegood, but effective nonetheless. Blaise nodded.

“Come on Ron, let’s go downstairs and make sure they aren’t disturbed” Neville said. “Blaise, there’s fireworks under the bed, if you need us set one off in the corridor.” Blaise looked at him, trademark eyebrows raised in question.

Ron nodded in agreement “it happens often enough that no-one will think twice about it” he informed the Slytherin. Blaise just dipped his head in acknowledgement, befuddled as to why this would be so easily accepted in the Gryffindor House. Ron and Neville left and Blaise crouched in front of Harry.

Cradling Harry’s hands in his larger ones, Blaise tried to push a measure of calm into Harry. When Harry had nightmares, it seemed Blaise’s touch and presence was enough. This seemed to call for something more though, the same magic he had used last night to calm the horrors left by Voldemort. Blaise centred his thoughts and allowed his magic to flow into Harry. Watching Harry’s face carefully, Blaise saw the exact moment in started to work. The rigid tension left Harry’s face and his eyes filled with tears. Understanding come back into those green depths and when he finally looked at Blaise, Harry sobbed and threw himself into Blaise arms. Blaise was knocked back by the sudden ferocity of Harry’s attack, he fell onto his bottom and wrapped his arms around Harry to stop him from falling too.

Harry was crying, heart-breaking sounds of sadness. Blaise pulled Harry into his lap properly and ran his hands over Harry’s back. After a few moments Blaise realised Harry’s crying hadn’t abated in the slightest, he positioned his arms underneath Harry to support him and stood up. Frowning slightly at how light Harry was. He made his way over to the bed and sat with his back against the headboard. Flicking his wand at the curtains he spelled them closed, encasing them in semi-darkness. Tucking Harry into his chest he laid his cheek against Harry’s head and continued soothing Harry, he pushed a little more of his calming magic into Harry and slowly, ever so slowly Harry stopped sobbing.

Blaise wasn’t sure if that was better though because now Harry was just saying over and over “it was my fault, all my fault.” Voice broken and pain-filled.

Blaise lifted Harry’s chin up to meet his eyes. Harry flinched, only then just seeming to comprehend Blaise’s presence. “Oh Merlin, Blaise! What are you doing here? How did you get in?” Harry exclaimed, cheeks flaming in mortification by his behaviour.

“Longbottom came to get me. You were in such a state of shock him and Weasley couldn’t reach you. They thought I’d have more luck, so they snuck me in” Blaise told him. Harry nodded, not meeting Blaise’s eyes. Blaise moved his head a little so he could catch Harry’s gaze. “Would you care to tell me what you think is your fault and why you were practically a living statue?”

Harry winced, but figured he probably owed Blaise an explanation. Harry began telling Blaise about what had happened at the end of last year. He’d intended on only giving the basic facts, but soon he had been talking for over an hour. He told Blaise everything that led up to what happened in the Department of Mysteries, about the Death Eaters, and the duels, and how everyone had gotten hurt, that Sirius hade died at the hands of his cousin. How that was when he had used the unforgivable on Bellatrix Lestrange. About Voldemort showing up and the subsequent possession. He didn’t stop talking until he told Blaise how he had destroyed Dumbledore’s office. Harry was grateful that Blaise never interrupted, that he continued to hold Harry throughout the story.

“And now, I just found Sirius’s gift to me at the start of last year. It’s a two-way communication mirror. I could have used it to talk to Sirius and we never would have gone in the first place” Harry said fresh tears running down his cheeks.

“Harry, look at me” Blaise intoned softly, after a moment of scrubbing his face Harry met Blaise’s gaze “nothing you just told me, makes any of what happened your fault” Harry made a noise of disbelief “no, listen Harry, your friends went with you because they knew you would need help and because they care about you. Your Godfather was the same. He went into the heart of the Ministry, while he was still a wanted man, to save you because he loved you. That is not your fault. The only person you should blame for Sirius’s death is Lestrange, she’s the one who shot the Killing Curse.” Blaise said to Harry. Harry looked at Blaise, desperately wanting to believe him.

“Stunner” Harry said back to him bluntly.

“Sorry?” Blaise asked confused by the sudden conversation change, “What was that?”

“Stunner, she didn’t use the killing curse, she shot him with a stunner and he fell through this big archway and, and he never came out.”

Blaise was dumbstruck, an archway? Sirius was only stunned? But then, what if? “Harry, what did the archway look like?” he asked softly, not wanting to spook Harry.

“What does it fucking matter what the archway _looked_ like?” Harry shot at him angrily, stiffening and pulling away from Blaise.

“Please Harry, just humour me okay?” Blaise pleaded, holding onto Harry.

Harry was still disgruntled but settled and held out his hand “ _accio_ sketchbook” Blaise was surprised at the wandless magic, it was a powerful wizard who could do things without a wand, he remembered all the other times Harry had used wandless magic and made an enquiring sound. Harry just shrugged off Blaise’s look when the sketchbook landed in his hand. Flipping through the book he said “it was small and close by” as if that explained it.

Blaise shook his head and resolved to bring it up at a later date. Peering over Harry’s shoulder at the book. Harry was flipping through the pages like he was looking for something, which was strange Blaise thought, all the pages were blank. Pausing on for a few moments, Harry shuddered and then flipped one more page. Tapping the book with his fingers in a pattern that was starting to become familiar to Blaise, he saw a picture forming.

There was a hand reaching out from the bottom right corner, and a woman with wildly curling hair on the left, she had a maniacal expression on her face and was shooting a spell at a man with shoulder length wavy hair. He was being blasted back into a stone arch. The archway was simple, the stone was smooth and there was a veil hanging from the inside, though it didn’t seem to be attached to the stone. Looking at the keystone of the arch, Blaise saw a face carved there.

“Harry. Was there a face on both sides of the archway?” Harry looked up at him confusion evident in his voice as he replied

“Yeah, how’d you know that?”

“Just a guess, you’re sure it was stunner that hit him?” Blaise asked again. Harry nodded still confused.

“Okay” Blaise said, thinking hard, one hand curled around his chin, the other still around Harry’s waist.

“Blaise” Harry said, frustration and anger showing in his voice “Blaise what’s going on? What are you thinking about?”

Blaise blinked and came out of his thoughts, “I’m sorry Harry, but would you bear with me a few more moments? Please, I’m not sure what I’m thinking, but I promise I will tell you in a minute” Harry nodded, mollified for now. “Harry, you’re Black’s Heir right?”

Harry “I have no idea, only what Ron told me remember? I do know that Sirius left everything to me in his will and I inherited his house and the house-elf that lives there.”

“Are you able to get a hold the Black family tapestry?” Blaise asked him.

Harry looked confused but called out “Kreacher!” there was a pop and an old house-elf appeared. “Yes Master Harry, what can Kreacher do for the filthy half-blood Master?” Blaise was shocked at the disrespect from the house-elf. But Harry seemed unconcerned. “Kreacher I need you to go to Grimmauld Place and bring me back the Black family tapestry. I promise not to destroy it, I only want to look at it and then you can take it back again.” Kreacher muttered obscenities under his breath and with a snap of his fingers, popped away to do Harry’s bidding.

“Well, he’s a charming elf” Blaise said to Harry “why do you let him get away with disrespecting you like that?”

Harry shrugged, “he went mad while Sirius was in prison. He was completely devoted to Sirius’s mum and took orders from her portrait. I think they talked so badly of other people so much, that Kreacher doesn’t even think he is insulting anyone anymore. He calls Hermine a mudblood all the time. Called Hermione.” Harry corrected himself sadly.

Kreacher popped back then holding a rolled up tapestry. Placing it on the end of the bed, Harry leant forwards on his hands and knees to unroll it. Blaise couldn’t help it when his eyes travelled over the sight Harry was presenting him with. Shifting slightly when Harry sat back between his legs, he saw Harry was holding the bottom of the family tree. Harry pointed out his own name beneath Sirius’s that was joined to his by a dotted line showing Harry as his chosen Heir.

Blaise wasn’t interested in that. He was looking at the spot where Sirius face was burned off. Family tapestries were magical, they updated themselves upon birth, death and marriage and they couldn’t be fooled. Unless the ritual of disownment had taken place the names never came off. Underneath Sirius’s burn mark was his full name and his date of birth. There was no death date. Blaise felt his suspicions confirming.

Harry was watching Blaise, he noticed what Blaise was looking at “Yeah, I haven’t gotten around to getting that done” Harry told him. “I’ve thought about asking Dobby to do it but, I.. I.. haven’t even spoken about Sirius since.. well.. until now” Blaise grabbed Harry’s hand, rubbing his thumb over Harry’s knuckles.

“Harry, this is going to be hard to hear and, I don’t want to get your hopes up, but, I don’t think Sirius is dead”. Harry was staring at Blaise, his mouth hanging open, starting to shake his head. Blaise tightened his grip on Harry’s hands and quickly explained about magical tapestries. Then he explained about what he suspected about the arch.

“I think the archway is the arch of Janus, an ancient Roman God. He is the God of time, transition, doorways and gates. There are records of him building a gateway to the afterlife so that the Gods might visit there. There are accounts of mortals tricking Janus away from the gate so that they could use it to visit or to bring back loved ones who had passed on. Janus eventually caught on to the comings and goings of the mortals and carved his face into both sides so that he could always watch those who passed through. He placed a Cerberus on the other side of the gate so that the dead could not re-enter the world of the living. Those who entered from our side would be allowed to pass because they do not belong in the Underworld” Blaise said quickly.

Harry’s eyes had gotten wide and he had spun around fully to look at Blaise in hope and fear. “How do you know all this Blaise?”

Blaise lifted a shoulder, “you know how much I like history, the archway of Janus is one of the things I wrote down clues about.”

“How can we prove it? I mean besides the tapestry. How do we get him back?” Harry was breathless with emotion.

“I was thinking about your mirror, do you know if Sirius had his on him when he went through?” Blaise questioned Harry.

Harry quickly turned to Kreacher. “Kreacher! Where is the other mirror? Did Sirius have it?”

“Kreacher does not know where the other mirror is. Kreacher is not knowing if bad Master Sirius had it. Kreacher is not finding it in the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black” Harry rolled his eyes at Kreacher.

“Okay thank you Kreacher, you can take the tapestry back to Grimmauld place and then report back to Dobby” Harry said, leaving no room for loopholes. Kreacher sneered and left with the tapestry.

Harry picked up the mirror from the bed and looked apprehensively at Blaise. “If it doesn’t work Harry, it doesn’t mean he’s dead. We just need to find another way. Are you okay to do this? We don’t know for sure what’s on the other side of that veil, Sirius might not know what’s going on or.. I might be wrong” Blaise finished.

Harry just gave a sharp nod. Holding his breath and the mirror in one hand, he grabbed unconsciously for Blaise with the other. Blaise went to him fitting himself tightly around Harry’s body. Harry let his breath out and whispered “Padfoot” to the mirror.

For a long few moments, nothing happened, then the mirror blurred with colour and solidified into the face of the one and only Sirius Black. “Sirius!” Harry cried out, tears in his eyes once more.

“Pup!” replied Sirius, “Where are you? Actually where am I? Everythings kinda fuzzy” Sirius trailed off looking around himself, clearly lost. Harry was just lost for words, he was drinking in Sirius’s face. “Harry, you okay?” Sirius asked worriedly “you’re scaring me. You’re not hurt are you?”

Harry finally spoke then “I’m okay Sirius, really. I’m fine. It’s you, I.. I haven’t seen you in a while.”

“What do you mean haven’t seen me? We were just.. we were just fighting together weren’t we? Against Bellatrix?” Harry shook his head,

“What do you remember Sirius?” Harry probed.

“Going to the Department of Mysteries, fighting to get to you and then alongside you. Then I, I got shot didn’t I? That bitch, she hit me with a stunner and I fell back and.. and then I just remember this, it’s foggy here. I’m not sure how long I’ve been lying here. Pup, what’s going on? What do you know?” Sirius asked him.

“I.. I don’t really know to be honest, but you fell through the veil. We all thought you were dead” Harry told him softly. “ _I_ thought you were dead, I’m so sorry Sirius” the tears in his eyes now making fresh tracks across his face.

“Now you listen here Harry. I can see you’ve been blaming yourself for this. That stops right now. I’m a grown ass man and I do what _I_ want okay?” Harry nodded, “Right well, if you thought I was dead, something had to change your mind. What was it?”

Harry looked at Blaise then. Turning the mirror so that Sirius could see Blaise as well, he quickly introduced them.

“Lord Black” Blaise intoned quietly “Harry told me about what happened in the Department of Mysteries. I questioned him on the archway you fell through. I’m a bit of history fanatic when it comes to objects and devices, and what Harry told me sparked something in my mind. We then consulted your family tapestry and upon seeing you had no date of death, decided to try the mirror in hopes of contacting you. We were obviously lucky” he finished off.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at him. Looking back and forth between Harry and Blaise he could see how closely they were sitting together. Deciding not to pursue that matter for now he spoke again “Right, well first off Zabini, it’s Sirius, not Lord Black, secondly you guys are obviously at school, how long have I been here Bambi?”

“Nearly 5 months” Harry told him quietly.

Sirius whistled “okay, wow, thirdly how do you propose we go about getting me out of here?”

Blaise filled him in on the information he knew about Janus and the archway. Sirius gave a barking laugh, “So I just walk around until I find a Cerberus? Sounds like fun” a mad gleam in his eye.

Harry threw his head back and laughed along with him, Blaise hadn’t seen him laugh like that before, he looked freer and more his age than he had ever seen him. “Well” chuckled Harry, “if it’s anything like Fluffy just play some music. If that doesn’t work then just get a little _grim,_ that should do the trick.” They both laughed again at that. Inside joke, thought Blaise. Sobering Harry spoke to Sirius again “I’ll start researching here, see if I can find anything that could help.”

“ _We’ll_ start researching Harry” Blaise interrupted looking at Harry “I won’t let you do this on your own. There’s no need.” Sirius looked at Blaise approvingly.

“He’s right Harry, don’t do it on your own, get whoever you can trust on this” he hesitated “don’t involve Dumbledore” he said at last “I can’t help but feel he doesn’t have my best interests at heart at the moment.”

Harry nodded “I won’t Padfoot, he’s not my favourite person at the moment either, if you _do_ find the Cerberus, call me. We’ll have to get to the DoM somehow so we can get you out safely on this side, something else I’ll figure out don’t worry.”

Sirius nodded. “Yes Sir, Bambi sir!” he said with a mock salute and grin. Alright, now don’t worry about calling me every night okay?” Seeing Harry about to protest “No, Harry, if almost 5 months felt like almost 5 minutes. I’ll be hearing from you every second. Besides I’d rather hear about what’s been happening with you when I actually see you. Call me every now and again or when you have something. Okay?” Harry nodded reluctantly “I want a Marauders Oath Harry” said Sirius seriously. Blaise looked questioningly at Harry, but Harry’s eyes were glued to Sirius. Blaise decided to ask Harry about it later.

Harry rolled his eyes “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good and will only contact Padfoot when it’s important, mischief managed” Sirius grinned at him.

“Oh this is going to be the best prank ever. Even better than that time your Dad and I turned the school into a giant swimming pool. Pup? Don’t tell Moony. Not yet, not until I see him. I.. I don’t know how he’ll take it, is he.. is he okay?” Sirius asked worriedly.

“I won’t tell him if I don’t have to, he’s okay, he misses you though” Harry replied “I miss you.”

“I miss you too Harry, now I’m going to get to walking. I’ll speak to you soon okay Pup?” Sirius said ending the connection. Harry was glad Sirius did, he didn’t think he would have had the strength to do it himself.

Harry ran his fingers over the mirror and then turned and threw himself at Blaise, Blaise barely had time to react when he felt Harry’s lips on his. Opening himself up to the kiss he manipulated Harry into straddling his lap. Harry pulled back suddenly, flushing at his actions. Blaise smiled at him. Harry grinned back, “Sirius is alive!” Harry exclaimed “I can’t believe it! You’re amazing! I never would have thought to talk to the mirror. This is.. I mean..” Harry it seemed, was at a loss for words. Grabbing Blaise’s face Harry kissed him again. Blaise just smiled into it and put his hands on Harry’s waist, he let Harry take control of the kiss. After a few moments Harry could _feel_ how much Blaise was enjoying the kiss and drew back, suddenly nervous. “We should.. We should tell Ron  & Neville about this, they’re going to be so happy when they hear.” Harry said trying to distract himself and Blaise. 

“Mmm” Blaise hummed in agreement, smirking he pulled Harry tighter, moving his hands over the outside of Harry’s thighs and along his back. “We can wait a few moments though. I have to tell you though I am happy with your reward system.” Harry gulped as Blaise’s lips trailed over his neck “don’t worry Harry, I won’t push you. I _am_ however enjoying snogging you.” Harry moaned quietly at the whispered words along his neck, Blaise’s voice sending a shiver down his spine. Nodding vigorously he brought his lips back to Blaise’s and continued their previous activity.

A short time later they broke apart. Harry smiled ruefully at him. “We’ve been up here a while. People are probably starting to wonder where we are, I don’t even know what the time is” Blaise sighed in agreement. “Besides, I have to tell the guys about Sirius!” Harry said excitement returning. “Do you know where they are?”

“They were going to go play chess in the common room to stop anyone from coming in here” Blaise replied “they said something about letting off fireworks to summon them?”

“Oh great idea! No-one will think twice about that” Harry exclaimed, he slid off Blaise’s lap and started hunting for something under his bed.

“And why won’t a bunch of fireworks being set off inside of Gryffindor Tower make anybody suspicious?” Blaise said hoping to get an answer to this puzzle at least.

Harry came out from under the bed holding a rather large box, grinning he replied “you’re forgetting who lived in this tower for 6 years aren’t you?” Blaise raised an eyebrow “the twins” Harry replied, opening the box Blaise saw that it was full of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes products.

“Ah” Blaise said.

“Yeah, they were always setting off fireworks or pranks in here. Gryffindor Tower still isn’t exactly safe. The twins have hidden a lot of time delayed spells and fireworks so things are still happening even though they aren’t here anymore. That and whenever I set off a prank in their name they said me a gift basket” Harry flashed Blaise a roguish grin. Grabbing half a dozen dragon fireworks Harry went to the door and threw them down the stairs. Coming back and sitting next to Blaise on the bed. Blaise heard the dragons roar and a few people yelling out before Neville and Ron came in the door. Shutting it behind them, they sat on Ron’s bed facing Harry and Blaise.

“So are you okay now Harry?” Neville asked sincerely.

“I’m better than okay Nev. Um, thank you guys, for bringing Blaise up here.” Blaise slipped his hand in Harry’s. Ron noticed this and before Harry could continue he quickly interjected.

“Don’t need to know the details mate. Just glad you’re okay now.”

“Ron!” Harry cried “We didn’t.. That’s not.. I mean..” Blaise was smiling wickedly at Harry’s obvious embarrassment. “You’re not helping” Harry said glaring at him. Blaise shrugged and smirked at him. Leaning over and placing his lips on Harry’s ear he said.

“You didn’t ask for my help.”

Harry shivered as Blaise’s lips tickled his ear. Pushing Blaise back a little, he turned back to Neville and Ron. Neville was smiling and Ron was looking pleased, but uncomfortable. Deciding to just go for it, Harry blurted out “Sirius is alive!”

“What?!” The other two Gryffindors shouted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Quickly filling them in on what Blaise had deduced, the subsequent mirror call and what they would need to do. He asked for their help. Ron and Neville shook the looks of bewilderment from their faces.

“That’s amazing Harry! I can’t believe it” exclaimed Neville.

“Of course we’ll help Harry, Marauders honour. Can’t leave one of our own stranded Merlin only knows where. We’ll need to owl Fred and George, they’ll want to help to.” Responded Ron, Neville bobbing his head rapidly in agreement.

“Yep, Marauders honour Harry, we’ll bring him home, I have some books in the Longbottom library that might help” Neville said, his thinking face on. “We should also check the Black library. I’ve heard rumours about how extensive it is. Though I don’t know how we’ll manage that one.”

Blaise cleared his throat and they all looked at him. “What’s this Marauder business? It’s the second time this afternoon I’ve heard it and why can’t you access the Black library? Didn’t you say you owned the Black house Harry?” Harry looked at him and then at his friends Neville gave him an encouraging smile and Ron jerked his head in acceptance.  

“Well it’s kinda hard to explain. You see, it started with my dad and his friends when they were at school. They were a little like Fred and George, you know with the pranking, but they also stood by and supported each other no matter what and.. they became animagi together.” Harry said. Blaise nodded that he understood and Harry continued “We, well, sort of continued their legacy, the three of us, Luna and the twins. It’s not so much a group or organisation, it’s.. friendship and family. A Marauders Oath, what I took with Sirius, isn’t magically binding but to a Marauder it might as well be. Breaking the Oath gets you exiled, Pettigrew betrayed my parents and any one of us would see him pay for that.” Blaise was watching Harry closely, hearing the hatred in Harry’s voice about Pettigrew, he realised he had even more questions for Harry. Harry went on “Marauders honour, well that’s just what we say when we mean something. Sort of like ‘trust me’”

“Okay” Blaise said, thinking over what Harry had told him “so are you all animagi as well?”

Ron answered him “not yet, Harry’s the closest but we haven’t cracked that nut all the way yet.” Blaise looked at Harry with interest showing in his eyes.

Neville cast a tempus charm “we have an hour before dinner, why don’t we meet up later and discuss what we should do? Dean and Seamus will be out of detention soon, so they’ll probably be back here before then.”

Ron nodded “sounds good to me, I’ll write the twins and fill them in. They’ll start coming up with ideas for the Ministry while we research.”

Ron and Neville got up and started bustling about the dorm, trying to not be obvious about the fact they were trying to give Harry and Blaise a little privacy.

Blaise stood up pulling Harry with him, “I should go, perhaps we can meet after dinner in the nook? Say 8pm?” Harry nodded. Grabbing his invisibility cloak he handed it to Blaise.

“I’m sorry I didn’t come before like we had planned, I well, you know. Anyway take this, I’ll get it off you later” Harry made to turn around and was quickly grabbed by Blaise. Blaise kissed him, taking care to move his lips slowly over Harry’s. Harry felt a little weak at the knees from the passion filled kiss. Just as quickly Blaise pulled away and left Harry feeling bereft. Blaise pulled the cloak around him, hiding himself from view. Harry blushing from the affectionate embrace in front of Ron and Neville, quickly walked out of the dorm. Walking into the common room he went over to the portrait hole and jumped outside. Blaise whispered goodbye in his ear and Harry waited a few minutes before going back in.

Ron and Neville both whistled at him when he returned. Harry flipped them off before getting changed for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think?? :D


	21. Why Are You Such A Bitch?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry see's Professor McGonagall about his behaviour in class. Daphne is a bitch, but she has her reasons and Harry gets an unexpected surprise about family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I hope you guys don't hate me because of how long I've taken. I've had a bit of writers block with this chapter because I wrote some 15,000 words saved it on my hard drive, then... dropped my hard drive. I've had to rewrite it all and the thought of doing that was so daunting that I started a new fic while I worked up the mental energy. :D It's a Harry/Pansy story and if you haven't read it already I suggest you take a look. I like it. LoL 
> 
> Anyway this is just a short chapter to say sorry and I'll get the next one up much sooner than it's taken me to do this one! :D

Harry, Ron & Neville were having dinner at the Gryffindor table with Luna when they were approached by Professor McGonagall. “Mr. Potter, I received your owl this afternoon as well as a report about what happened in class, please come see me after dinner in my office.” Harry gulped and nodded quickly at his Head of House.

Ron and Neville gave him sympathetic looks as Professor McGonagall walked away. “Don’t worry Harry, I’m sure it will all be fine, oh and Harry, I know it can be hard but we are always happy to make new friends, it always lightens the load don’t you think? I think you should let them in” Luna said musically “oo! Look! Pudding!” she hummed happily as she scooped a large portion of the dessert into here bowl. Harry smiled at her bemusedly, knowing he would figure out what she meant later and helped himself to the treacle tart that had also appeared.

“So Harry” said Ron “got any idea of what we need to do about Operation Snuffles?” Harry grinned at the mention of Sirius.

He replied, trying to be as vague as he could as they were in public after all. “Yeah, so we need to figure out a few things, one, how to get us where we will need to get him from. Two, how to get him out of there without being recognised. Three, we need to find out as much as we can about where he is so we can help him move around. Four, see what we can find out about that ‘fluffy problem’ to try and prepare him for when he gets there. Five is getting into the Black Library without anyone knowing we were there. I don’t know what else off the top of my head but I’m sure we’ll come across something.”

Ron nodded, thoughtfully chewing. Neville spoke up, he’d taken a bit of parchment out of his bag as Harry was talking and had written down what Harry had said “I can probably help with number one” he said marking his name next to it. Harry looked at him for a moment before realising what Neville was getting at.

“That would be awesome and really helpful” Harry replied “can you ask him?”

“Probably have to wait until the holidays when I see him next, unless I can convince him to meet me in Hogsmeade, it wouldn’t be safe to send him an owl about it” Neville responded and Harry nodded in understanding.

Ron spoke up next “we can get the twins working on disguises and such, we can send them an owl with that information at least, even if they don’t know the full details they will be able to work on that while we do research and can Dobby help us with number five?”

Harry thought it over “probably, though we’ll have to be pretty specific in what we want him to bring us and that might backfire seeing as though we don’t really know what we are looking for.”

“It’s a start though Harry, we might get lucky with what he brings us and if we don’t then we can think about a way to get us in there. We might need to find some wrackspurts though, they could help us to be invisible while we search.” Luna said humming a little.

Harry smiled at his friends, he was so happy that Sirius was alive he thought the grin on his face would never go away. All too soon he saw McGonagall standing up, he looked up at the staff table fully and his gaze swept over a glaring Snape and settled on Dumbledore. Dumbledore was giving him a very disappointed look. Harry just stared impassively back at the Headmaster for a moment before grabbing his bag and saying goodbye to his friends.

On his way out of the Great Hall he overheard students talking about him blasting Snape through a wall, shaking his head a little at the growing gossip he headed for the Gryffindor Head’s office.

____________________________________________________________________________

Harry knocked on Professor McGonagall’s door and opened it. Professor McGonagall motioned for him to sit down. She stared at him coolly for a moment before she spoke “have a biscuit Mr. Potter.” Harry blinked, he had not expected that, she only did that when she was being nice. He reached slowly for a biscuit in case she changed her mind. “Now, as your Head of House I have been able to transfer the detentions given to you by Professor Snape to myself. I have also overruled most of them. Regardless of my personal feelings on the matter though, you will be serving two detentions with me as you did attack a teacher Mr. Potter.”

“He wouldn’t let me leave! I told him I wasn’t going to continue..” she held up her hand to halt his growing tirade.

“I have spoken to several impartial students who were there, about what happened. I know that he provoked you. However, that does not mean we solve all of our problems with our wands.” She said with a stern look over the top of her glasses.

Harry looked chagrined and sank down into his chair a little. He _had_ behaved badly, he could take the consequences. Besides a couple of detentions with McGonagall was preferable, she was a strict woman but very fair. “Now Mr. Potter” she continued “I also wanted to speak to you about your latest transfiguration assignment. Never have I seen such severe take on trans-species switches. I was very impressed, it was a very well researched piece of work and you could easily use it as a part of submission for a transfiguration mastery. I’ve made a copy for you so that you can do so if you wish.” She said as she handed the work back to him. “Also 60 points to Gryffindor for such a feat” she said with a small smile at him. Harry grinned back at her, she was obviously giving him back the points Snape had taken from him.

“Er.. Professor?” started Harry “when am I to sit my detentions?” he asked nervously, tomorrow night was the full moon and they had their first quidditch match on the weekend.

She was silent for a moment “I believe next week will suffice Mr. Potter, you will have a double detention with me on Monday after dinner. Bring some books on magical accidents as you will be writing an essay on what happens when magical beings let emotion rule their actions. Harry let out a small sigh of relief.

“Thank you Professor McGonagall, I have a project I’m working on with Professor Slughorn tomorrow night, it’s the full moon you see and the potion can only be us.. made then.” Harry told her.

“I wasn’t aware you were doing extra credit with Professor Slughorn, are you having difficulty in the class?”

“No ma’am” Harry chuckled “I’m apprenticed to Horace as well and we are testing a new theory.” Harry pulled his necklace over his head to show it to her.

She took it reverently and looked it over. Handing it back to him she congratulated him and then sent him on his way. Harry walked quickly to the library, his bag banging against his hip as he did. He made his way through the studying students towards the back of the library and the nook. He was a little disappointed to see that Blaise wasn’t there yet, but he took a seat and pulled out the little book on animagus transfiguration. Flipping to the potion part he started reading it more thoroughly as he waited. He wanted to get started on it this weekend if he could. Looking up he felt his heart sink a little as he saw Tracey and Greengrass enter. He wouldn’t be spending the evening alone with Blaise then. He greeted them both and smiled at Blaise when he walked in behind them. Blaise came over and took his usual seat next to Harry “How are you?” he asked softly as the girls settled on the other side of the table.

Harry grinned back “pretty great actually, I had a meeting with McGonagall and she’s taken my detentions from Snape, seeing as he’s no longer my teacher. Plus that news I got this afternoon, I’m pretty bloody fantastic right now.”

Blaise quirked his lips back at him. “So, Harry, are you going to tell us what all that was about with Professor Snape this afternoon?” asked Tracey leaning forward eagerly.

Harry rolled his eyes at her “you were there Tracey, I’m sure you know.”

“I saw at the beginning of class when he called you an idiot but then I only noticed it when Professor Snape snapped at you about threatening him. What happened between that?” she pressed.

Harry pressed his lips together for a moment “look, he’s your Head of House..” he started to say.

“Oh please Potter, spare us, everyone knows there’s some sort of feud between the two of you. It’s been there since first year. What Tracey is really asking is why you and Professor Snape hate each other so much. I mean it’s obvious, you wouldn’t have hexed any other teacher.” Daphne said harshly.

Harry stared at Greengrass, one day he was going to figure out what her problem was. “Yeah I mean, what was up with what you  called him? Sniv.. Snivalest or something?” Tracey asked, her curiosity lighting up her face and eyes.

Harry grimaced “Snivellus, I’m not too proud of that to be honest, I shouldn’t have called him that.” He fell silent and sighed as they were all clearly waiting for him to go on. “Look, his problem with me stems from my dad, back when they were all at school together. My dad and his friends.. well they weren’t very nice to Snape and that’s what they used to call him. He wasn’t nice to them either and really he probably deserved it, but they bullied him during their younger years at school and there was this one prank, it went too far and my dad ended up having to save Snape’s life. He can’t reconcile that, so since I look like my dad..” he trailed off for a moment letting that sink in “anyway that’s how it started, he would pick on me, call me arrogant and he always thought the worst of me. Never missed an opportunity to point out my inadequacies either real or perceived. Never taught me a damn thing in potions, which you all know. Anyway I used to put up with it because I figured it was just me and I was used to stuff like that anyway. But this year I really started to notice all the shit he gives other students. I don’t know if Blaise told you..” He trailed off as he looked at the boy in question.

Blaise shook his head in answer “Harry, the only thing I’ve told them is that I’m your boyfriend now.”

Harry tried to fight the redness that crept into his cheeks. The sides of lips quirked up as he asked “nothing at all?” It was Daphne who answered him this time.

“That’s right Potter, Blaise doesn’t talk about other people, how much has he told you about us?”

Harry was still smiling at Blaise, it meant a lot to him that Blaise hadn’t told them anything. He had expected that Blaise might tell them a few small things, which he had been a bit uncomfortable about but resigned himself to. “Nothing” he said answering Daphne “except that I’m not allowed to tell Tracey where the kitchens are” he turned back to them with a smirk.

“Blaaaaaise!” Tracey whined.

Daphne slapped the back of Tracey’s hand lightly “it’s for your own good and you know it” she said, with a look at Harry to continue his story.

Harry continued and slipping his hand under the collar of his shirt he pulled out his necklace “well during the summer I started apprenticing to Madame Pomfrey and over the last couple of months I’ve had to treat a few students for hysteria because of him. I’ve started noticing students in the halls who have had run-ins with him and Poppy has a list for every year he has worked here and the student complaints against him. Those lists are really big too.”

“You’re apprenticed to Madame Pomfrey?!” exclaimed Tracey, Daphne was looking at his necklace with her eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

Harry shrugged “anyway, today before lunch I ran into Kevin Entwhistle’s little sister? Annabelle?” they all nodded “she was with Luna and she looked pretty upset, Snape had told her that she wasn’t even worth the time to turn into potions ingredients because she forgot one of the distinguishing features of werewolves.” All three Slytherins grimaced “so I was already kinda pissed at him for that and remembering about the list and all the other shite. Then in class he insulted my dad and Sirius and well..” he broke off sheepishly for a moment “I’ve never really had a great hold on my temper when it comes to stuff like that.”

“Huh? Stuff like what?” Tracey asked confused.

“People he cares about Tracey” said Daphne rolling her eyes “it’s like in fourth year, he didn’t blow up at that Skeeter bitch until she dragged Grangers name through the mud.”

Harry looked at Daphne then “how closely have you been watching me Greengrass?” she didn’t answer him, just crossed her arms over her chest and turned her face away. Harry looked at Blaise who gave him an apologetic look.

“So what happens now? Have you really dropped Defence? Are you going to try and get him fired?” asked Tracey, curiosity burning in her eyes.

“I dunno, I know that Poppy’s tried showing the list to Dumbledore and he’s done nothing about it. I’ve complained to Dumbledore about it to, but he says he has his reasons for keeping Snape here. I know what those reasons are and trust me when I say they aren’t good enough.” Harry said bitterly.

There was silence for a few moments, Blaise has laid his hand on Harry’s jittering thigh to try and calm him down. Harry smiled wryly at him, it was Daphne who broke the silence with a sigh “start a petition, get the students to sign that they want him gone, compose a list of examples of stuff that he’s done to students and together with the lists that Madame Pomfrey has and take them to the school board. If you have a lot of evidence they can’t ignore then they will have to do something.”

Looking at her Harry saw that she wasn’t saying something, he watched her shift under his gaze “what is it? There’s something else you’re not saying.”

She shifted again before snapping at him “fine, I’ve already started gathering evidence okay? But I am NOT helping you.”

Harry was dumbfounded, he had no idea what was going on with Greengrass and he’d about had enough “Look, I don’t know what you’re problem is with me Greengrass, I barely know you, so I don’t exactly know what it is that has your panties in a bunch but until this year I’ve had nothing to do with you.”

“Exactly Potter! EXACTLY! Absolutely nothing and that’s what you’ll get from me in return.” She snapped.

“Daphne…” Blaise started.

“No Blaise, I know he’s your ma.. boyfriend but that doesn’t mean anything in this case. In fact it’s worse. Before we hadn’t even spoken but now he sits here and actively ignores it? No I’ve had enough, I won’t take this disrespect anymore!” Daphne cried out.

Harry’s jaw was hanging open, he had no idea where this princess like entitlement was coming from, what the hell was she going on about? He snapped his mouth shut and startled to bristle, when he heard Blaise speaking again.

“Daphne, you need to calm down, there is actually a reason for this, one you need to listen too.” She huffed and Blaise turned to Harry “Harry, Daphne is upset that you’ve never sought her out before to talk to her.” Daphne huffed again “Because House Greengrass is a vassal House to House Potter.”

Harry was perplexed, vassal house? Wha.. oh he thought. Blaise watched the expressions on Harry’s face played, first confusion, then understanding, then anger, hopelessness and finally settling on frustration. “Look Greengrass” Harry said “I’m sorry, I didn’t know okay? I actually only found out about being Lord Potter a couple of days ago from Blaise. I had no idea at all. I know nothing about being a Lord.”

Daphne huffed “likely story”

Harry growled and slapped his hand on the table. “I don’t lie Greengrass, you best remember that” Blaise looked down and saw the scars on the back of Harry’s hand ‘I must not tell lies’ how had he not noticed these before? It was probably because he spent more time looking at Harry’s face than his hands he supposed. Blaise took Harry’s hand and ran a finger over the words. Harry jerked slightly and answered Blaise’s unasked question.

“Umbridge” he muttered before turning back to Daphne “look” he sighed and pulling his hand from Blaise ran it through his hair “I’ve been obliviated okay? I don’t know by who, and I don’t know why. All I know is that they took my memories of ‘Lord Potter’ and Merlin only knows what else.”

Blaise had shifted closer to Harry and Tracey was gaping open-mouthed at Harry. Daphne was looking torn between anger and remorse. Tracey spoke up first “Oh MERLIN! Do you have proof? This is sooo bad! I mean you’re really powerful, politically I mean and someone did this to you? Oh this bad, bad, bad, bad, bad.”

Harry quirked his lips at her and looked at her with amused confusion “what is it with you and proof?” he asked.

She giggled and blushed “my parents are lawyers, my mum in the muggle world and my dad here.”

Harry inclined his head and pulling his wand from his pocket cast the spell Poppy had shown him on himself. When it showed a deep red he cancelled it, motioned to Tracey “do you mind?” he asked holding his wand aloft, she shook her head excitedly, ponytail slapping her in the face and he cast the spell on her. It showed white and she giggled again as she tried to swat it with her hand. “That’s my proof for the moment. Just that’s it’s happened.”

He cast a sidelong glance at Daphne who was biting her lip. Finally she spoke in a voice that Harry hadn’t heard her use before, it contained none of her usual frostiness and her face relaxed out of the mask she always kept in place. “Potter, I’m sorry, had I known then I would have done this all differently.” She sighed “But custom dictates that you are supposed to be the first to approach me, or my father, and well I was put out when you never did. I saw you with Weasley and Longbottom and took it as a slight that you did not want to associate with me as well. Even privately, which to be honest, in this current climate I would prefer.” Harry nodded in understanding and she continued “something you need to know Potter, the Houses Potter and Greengrass have always been extremely close, had the war never happened or had your parents survived it. We would have grown up very close. Our estate borders yours and we are cousins you see.” Blaise could see the pain filling Harry eyes, he was clearly envisioning the life Daphne was painting. “You were right before, I have been watching you here at Hogwarts. Though I will admit that a lot of my conclusions and thoughts are tainted by hurt and a perceived insult.”

They were all silent for a moment as Harry took in Daphne’s apology “how..” he cleared his throat “how are we related Greengrass?”

“Please it should be Daphne, and your paternal grandmother Euphemia was the younger sister of my paternal grandfather Lionel.”

Harry smiled weakly at her “Harry then” he replied overwhelmed. Merlin he didn’t know what he should be feeling or even doing right now. Groaning he put his head down on the table. He missed the looks that the three of them shared, the worry in their eyes. He tipped his head up after a few moments and resting his chin on his arms he spoke “look, please don’t misunderstand that or what I’m about to say, but I don’t really have a clue what to do right now, I mean, yeah I wanna get Snape out of the school if I can. But I wouldn’t have a clue about getting all that stuff together that you mentioned Daphne. Well I know how to get it, but not how to present it to the school board. I clearly need to find out more about all this Lordship stuff otherwise I’m sure it will just keep blowing up in my face. I’m also thinking that maybe I need to get a lawyer to sort out some actions for when I do figure out who obliviated me.” He looked at Blaise then “then there’s my commitments with Ron, Neville and Luna, quidditch, the research for that thing we found out this afternoon, my apprenticeships, tomorrow night and that’s if that goes well. If it doesn’t that’s more work, especially if it has the impact you think it could. Plus I’ve still got to find some time to write to Gringotts. Not to mention my meetings with Dumbledore and that’s not even including my training, school work or you.” Harry said to Blaise, who reached out to squeeze Harry’s shoulder, Harry relaxed a little into his touch, then looking back to Daphne he added “or trying to get to know my family, you’ve got a little sister too don’t you?”

She nodded, slightly astonished at the list of things Harry had to do and how involved they sounded “Astoria, she’s the reason that I have compiled what I have so far on Professor Snape.” At Harry’s concerned look she explained “Astoria is a sweet girl, all she wants to do is help people, she wants to open a research centre into diseases and ailments for various wizarding illnesses and the like. There’s nothing like it in the wizarding world, she read a muggle magazine once about some place called the Garvan Institute? She wants to build a wizarding equivalent. That’s her ambition that landed her in Slytherin, but the Sorting Hat almost put her into Hufflepuff, because she’s not afraid of hard work and because she’s so kind. She let that slip to our Head of House once and he’s treated her pretty badly ever since.” Harry scowled at that and didn’t say anything for a while.

Blaise cleared his throat and spoke “Harry” he waited for his mate to look at him “you’re forgetting something. You have me and your friends to help you. Especially with the research stuff and I’ll help you with anything else you need. Unlike you I don’t have a lot of commitments other than my schoolwork.”

Harry looked at him a little stunned, he turned to Tracey when he heard her voice next “I’ll help too! I can get you in touch with my dad. He’s a great lawyer and he’ll come meet you in Hogsmeade if I ask him too. I won’t even have to mention your name if you don’t want. Plus I’m great at reading” she said with a wink.

Daphne spoke next “as to compiling everything for Snape’s dismissal leave it to me. Get me whatever evidence you can and I’ll make it to something that can be presented to the board. I can also help you with teaching you about your Lordship if you like?” she said hesitantly.

Harry was flabbergasted, he tried to speak a few times and when he eventually got the words out “but, but _why?_ Why would you all do this for me?” he asked.

 “Because you’re our friend now and that’s what friends do.” Tracey replied with a smile “plus it sounds like you could use the help.”

“As for me Harry” Daphne said softly “it’s partly familial and House obligation and partly because I want to. I want to get to know you properly as well. We’ve missed out on a lot of time, I’d hate to waste more.”

Blaise took Harry’s hand again and waited for Harry to look at him, he saw the worry and doubt in his eyes “As for me Harry, it should be obvious, I care, quite a lot, about you. I want to help you in any way that I can. Please Harry let us help, let us in.”

It was then that Luna’s penny dropped. That’s what she had meant at dinner about new friends. She wanted Harry to let in Tracey, Daphne and Blaise. Bring them into the group and share the load. Swallowing thickly he nodded “okay, okay, thank you. Really thank you, you don’t know what it means to me. There’s um, well there’s a lot that you guys will need to know and you’ll need to meet the guys and Luna..” he said trailing off as a plan was already forming in his mind, he was picturing a revitalised Room of Requirement, somewhere for them to train, somewhere to research and study. Somewhere all seven of them could be comfortable, a place he could brew potions and somewhere they could all just relax and get to know one another as well.

Daphne cast a tempus charm “it will have to wait though, it’s almost time for curfew.” She stood and started to collect her things. “When do you propose Harry?”

Harry blinked away his thoughts and thought about it “Friday night? After dinner?”

She nodded “where? I would suggest here, but it would be a bit cramped for what we need, even if it is private.”

Harry shook his head “I’ve got the perfect place, Blaise will show you.”

Daphne nodded assent “are you coming with us Blaise?” she asked, getting a negative response she turned to stand in front of Harry, hugging a book to her chest she spoke “I.. I really am sorry for being such a bitch, but my feelings were hurt. You have to understand, my entire childhood my father told me about you. Not those silly hero stories, but that you were family and you would need us when you got to school. I had this vision as a little girl of you finding me on the train or at school and us becoming close, best friends even. When you didn’t on the train, I was upset but figured you just didn’t know what I looked like. I thought you would find me after the sorting, after class one day, and you didn’t. Even though you looked right at me one time, even when you stood next to me another. I was heartbroken, because I thought you didn’t love us. I didn’t even think that you didn’t know us. I’m sorry I failed you then. I promise to do better from now on.” She leaned forward and pressed a small kiss on his cheek before she turned and walked out. Tracey gave a small wave and followed her.

Harry sat down with a thump, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Blaise looked at him worriedly, he knelt in front of Harry and pulled his hands from his face. “Hey, hey Harry” Harry looked at him, eyes bright “are you okay?”

“I have _family_ ” Harry replied with a smile “that _cares._ ”

Blaise smiled back and stood up pulling Harry with him “you do” he said “now are we going to the RoR?” Harry answered affirmatively and they left. The corridors were deserted as they made their way up to the seventh floor.

Harry was yawning as he pushed open the door to their room. He was exhausted, emotionally wrung out. He waved a hand absently “I’m going to change all this for Friday. Make it bigger, have a duelling area. Study area and stuff” he yawned again. Blaise fought down the urge to blurt out everything about them being soulmates, he knew with Harry being as tired as we was and after everything today, especially Sirius and the recent revelations with Daphne, Harry just needed to sleep and process. Sighing a soft sigh of regret he pulled Harry into an embrace and kissed him.

After a few moments he pulled away “we should go to bed” he told the Gryffindor.

“Mmm” Harry mumbled “sounds like a plan, only we still have stuff to talk about.”

“Do you really want to have another really long conversation now?” Blaise asked “can you even keep your eyes open?”

Harry nodded and pointed to his closed eyes “see?”

Blaise laughed “I see. Come on, we’ll talk before class, we’ll get Dobby to bring us breakfast nice an early so we can have plenty of time to talk then.”

“Right, okay” replied Harry, pulling away from Blaise he gathered up his things and slipped into the bathroom. After a hot shower he fell into bed. He didn’t even feel Blaise slip in behind him minutes later, as he was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you think? :D
> 
> PS: Someone asked for a Remus/Sirius pairing, thoughts? feelings? I had a inkling to pair Remus with someone else but I also have idea's for this too. So let me know! :D


	22. You're My What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Blaise have a long overdue conversation and Remus is very happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! The chapter you have all been waiting for! I thought that if I put it off any longer one of you guys might have been inclined to track me down and force it out of me. IThat won't be needed, I promise!!

Harry woke that morning to see Blaise was already up and dressed and that he was helping Dobby put some things on the table. Blaise noticing that Harry was awake, came over to sit on the edge of the bed, just watching as Harry stretched and put on his glasses. “Good Morning,” he said to Harry handing him a cup of hot chocolate. Harry smiled gratefully at him and took a sip of the chocolatey goodness.

“Good Morning yourself” he replied.

“I asked Dobby to bring us some breakfast if that’s okay?” Blaise asked, worried now that he’d probably overstepped the bounds.

“Thanks, yeah that sounds good,” Harry said stretching again, shaking his head and yawning he looked expectantly at Blaise. “So.. er.. you have something to tell me?”

Blaise nodded and taking a deep breath asked, “Harry what do you know about a magical species called Rukar?” Harry looked confused “please it’s important just, just go with me?”

“Alright… I don’t know anything about them. I haven’t heard that name before.” Harry replied draining his drink he set it on the side table and leant back against the headboard. Blaise shuffled up to sit cross-legged on the bed next to him.

Letting out a soft sigh Blaise spoke again “okay well you know about Veela right?”

Harry nodded, where was Blaise going with this? “Yeah Fleur’s part Veela, she told me a bit of stuff over the summer.”

“Right okay, well Rukar are similar in some ways to Veela, they identify to each other as cousins though no actual family connections can be found for the races.” Blaise said in a slight lecture mode “the Rukar are an ancient magical race of beings that come from Egypt originally. They have certain abilities, and in ancient times, were revered as Pharaohs and Gods to the Ancient Egyptians. It was because of their inherent skill to become animagus and their ability to perform magic. Anyway, the way they are similar to Veela is that they have what’s termed as ‘mates’ nowadays. But it’s more than that, where a Veela seeks out a mate, someone compatible and powerful to protect them, they can find more than one, there can be more than one person that they are drawn too. With Rukar, well there is only one, one person in the whole world who they form bonds too, their soulmate.” Blaise paused here looking at Harry, he couldn’t read the expression on Harry’s face and decided to keep going. “Harry.. I’m Rukar, it comes from my mother’s side of the family, the Shafiq side.. you’re.. I’m..” he suddenly couldn’t talk anymore. Harry hadn’t said a word and he had this confusing look on his face. Like he didn’t know whether to laugh or scream.

Blaise was surprised when it was the former. Harry burst out laughing, leaning forward he buried his head in hands, his fingers slipping under his glasses. “Merlin! George was right!” he said confusing Blaise. But as suddenly as the laughter had come, it stopped and Harry looked at Blaise “right, so your telling me that we’re, this thing between us..” he trailed off as he gestured between them “soulmates? That stuff is real?” he asked in disbelief.

Blaise nodded and “I knew that time in Charms class after my birthday..”

“That’s why you looked so startled in my drawing” Harry exclaimed “and why you were so sad in potions and the kitchens when I talked about Dark magic”

Blaise just nodded “you’re okay with this?” Blaise asked wonderingly, Harry seemed okay so far. He certainly hadn’t freaked out yet. But maybe that was still coming.

Harry nodded slowly thinking it over, and he was he thought. He suspected he’d be okay with whatever this bond thing was between them. It felt right, being with Blaise felt right, it was easy as breathing, it was nothing like that horrendous date with Cho. It felt natural, like he’d found a piece of himself that had been lost. He snorted, that was the very definition of a soulmate. It also, if he was being honest with himself, made him feel more secure, he’d been so worried about opening up to Blaise because he thought if he knew everything about him, he wouldn’t want him anymore. It didn’t mean Harry was going to tell him everything and certainly not now but he felt maybe one day, maybe, it mightn’t be so bad.

Blaise was watching Harry closely. He saw him snort and wondered what had caused that reaction. He observed the emotions playing out over his face, he couldn’t identify them all, but he swore he saw relief and nothing he saw was bad. He tried to wait patiently and was rewarded when Harry looked at him and smiled, a truly happy smile. “Blaise,” Harry said as he got up on his knees to shuffle closer to him. Harry took his hands and looked into his eyes “look, I’m okay, not freaking out, I’m well I’m actually kind of pleased. For one thing I understand what this means” he said holding up their joined hands, indicating the sensation that was running between them “plus it sort of makes sense of the whole me wanting to sleep with you thing and wanting to spill everything to you” he blushed and stammered over the accidental innuendo before continuing. “Look I’m not gonna deny it’s not a little weird and well unexpected, but if.. soulmates.. means the same in the wizarding world as it does in the muggle one. I’m not mad or even upset. But I do want to know more about it.”

Blaise felt his heart beating in his chest and his face split into a wide grin, which Harry returned. Blaise moved quickly and wrapped Harry in a hug, dragging him down onto the bed before kissing him thoroughly. “uumph” Harry mumbled as Blaise’s lips covered his, smiling into the kiss he returned it with enthusiasm. They lay there for a few moments kissing when they were interrupted by Dobby, who was twisting an ear in agitation.

“Dobby is sorry to be interrupting, but if Sirs is wanting to make it to class on time they best be having breakfast now.”

They pulled apart reluctantly and Blaise placed his forehead on Harry’s as he looked at him. “Are you sure you’re okay with this? I mean, the whole magical species thing and… well… you realise that it’s kind of a forever deal right?” Blaise asked, nervous once again, he didn’t really want to ask, because he didn’t want to drive Harry away now but he needed to know.

Harry chewed his lip as he tried to think of the best way to answer “I don’t care about you being Rukar or whatever, you do realise that I’m good friends with a half-giant and his full-blooded brother, a veela, a centaur. That my sort of uncle is a werewolf, I have a convicted felon for a godfather and I’m pretty sure Luna’s a seer.” He smirked at Blaise before continuing more seriously “and yeah I get that, and it’s daunting to think about it like that on its own, but.. Merlin..” Harry blushed and mumbled the next bit “it’s you, Blaise, how could that worry me?”

Harry bit his lip again as he waited for that to sink in. He saw the moment that it did, Blaise’s eyes lit up, and the violet swirls lightened in pleasure. Harry grinned back and Blaise drew him in to kiss him again, slow and deep. Dobby coughed again and Harry chuckled, sitting up he said, “come on, we should eat and you can tell me more about this and being Rukar.” Harry hopped off the bed and made his way into the bathroom, coming out from his shower in record time he sat at the table and started helping himself to breakfast.

They ate in silence for a few moments trading shy smiles, Blaise had hooked their ankles together under the table as they ate. After a few minutes he cleared his throat and looking at Harry he asked “so, do you have any questions?”

Harry chewed on his bacon as he thought about it “you said you found out after your birthday in charms class? How? I mean why didn’t you figure it before that? I kinda had the thought that this was why you became my friend in the first place?”

Blaise shook his head “no, I became your friend for the reason I said I did because I found you interesting and because I wanted to get to know you.” Harry looked at his plate “and um well, Rukar don’t find their mates until they go through what’s called their ‘inheritance’ it’s um.. well it’s pretty painful, and it’s when we gain access to the majority of our powers. Like being able to identify our mates.” Blaise said slightly embarrassed, “I um, I had to touch you, to figure it out and that was the first time after.”

Harry nodded, chewing thoughtfully “Okay, can you tell me more about this inheritance thing? You said it was painful but you got powers like what? Can you shoot fireballs from your hands like your Veela cousins?” Harry grinned teasingly.

Blaise chuckled “no, nothing like that. It was painful because I grew a bit, I’m not sure if you noticed… A lot of people didn’t but that’s more because they don’t pay that much attention to me..”

“I thought you were different! You got taller didn’t you?” Harry asked and Blaise nodded “and your hair, I remember thinking it was longer and thicker, and you put on some muscle, I wasn’t sure if you did though because your clothes still fit…” Harry broke off suddenly blushing realising how much attention he had been paying to Blaise.

Blaise smirked at him “yeah they were most of the physical changes, I also got a boost to my magic, I had to spend a few free periods relearning my strength.” Harry grumbled about knowing what that was like, he refused to elaborate though and motioned for Blaise to continue. “I.. um, well there are a few abilities that come naturally to Rukar as well,” he said looking at his plate as he speared a bit of tomato on his fork. At Harry’s curious look he went on “um.. well it has to do with their mates and their ability to be able to calm and moderate their emotions...” he trailed off as realisation lit in Harry’s eyes.

“Which is why I don’t have nightmares with you,” Harry said in sudden comprehension. Blaise nodded “and why you were able to help me yesterday..” his eyes narrowed suddenly “Neville and Ron, they know?”

Blaise winced at the sudden ire in Harry’s voice “Neville worked it out, I assume he mentioned something to Weasley. He told me he didn’t tell you because it wasn’t his place too and that it should come from me. If it makes you feel better about it, he threatened me to tell you soon.” Harry looked away stonily for a moment, his empty plate pushed away in front of him, arms crossed over his chest.

“Yeah well it was still pretty shitty of him” Harry said moodily, sighing he shook his head at Blaise “look I get it he was right, it isn’t his place to say anything and I’m aware enough of myself that I wouldn’t have handled it as well if he told me, but I’m still pissed at him.”

Blaise nodded and held his hand out to Harry, Harry looked at it for a moment before placing his hand in his. Blaise kept their gaze locked as he pushed a measure of calm into Harry. Harry sighed in relief and then frowned at Blaise. “I’m not sure how I feel about that,” he said “I mean I’m grateful for it when it means I get a decent sleep but.. I don’t know how I feel about you being able to take away my feelings.”

“I don’t take them away from you, Harry, think about it for a minute, are you still mad at Neville?”

“Well, yeah” Harry replied slowly.

“is it clouding your mind now though? Is it the only thing you can think about?” Blaise pressed.

Harry thought about what Blaise was saying “no, it’s not. So you’re saying that what you can do.. it just lessens what I’m feeling?”

Blaise shook his head again “it can, that’s what I did yesterday when you found Sirius’s mirror, you were so overwhelmed and in so much pain that I had to. But what I just did now was distance you from it and the effect is only temporary, it wears off after a while so unless you work through what you’re feeling or something changes to alter those feelings they’ll come back.”

“So, what? I’m going to be pissed at Neville again in like an hour?”

“I wouldn’t think so, you said yourself you’re not really that mad at him. What are you going to do when you see him next?” Blaise asked.

Harry sighed and sat back against the chair “probably tell him I’m cheesed off and then tell him I understand” he said honestly.

“Mmm, so are you likely to stay mad at him?” Harry just gave Blaise a look. Blaise held up his hands “you see what I mean?”

“Yeah okay, I get it, it’ll take some getting used to though,” Harry said

Blaise took Harry’s hand again “it’s not something I would do all the time Harry, just something that I’m capable of doing. Like a Lumos spell, just because I can cast it doesn’t mean I always need to or always have to.”

Harry nodded, grateful that was the case. “Right, okay, er.. you said something about animagus?”

Blaise smirked “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours” he teased.

Harry shoved him a little, smirking back “I can’t yet, I haven’t gotten the transformation down. But okay, deal.” He smirked back, “so you can transform already? Did it take you long to figure out?”

Blaise shook his head “no I got it first try, but that’s what I meant about Rukar being skilled in animagus transformation. We can even do partial transformations which are why so many of the Ancient Egyptian Gods are depicted with animal heads. It was pretty weird the first few times I did it. Getting used to moving in a different body.”

“Have Daphne and Tracey seen it?” Harry asked.

Blaise shook his head, Harry could see a bit of extra colour in his cheeks, “for Rukar, the uh first time we show someone our form, it’s, well it’s traditional for it to be their mate who sees it.”

“Oh,” said Harry, smiling a small as he rubbed the back of his neck. They both jumped slightly as the bell to signify the end of breakfast rang. They had fifteen minutes to get to class. They stood to gather the things they would need for the day, as Harry was checking his satchel for everything he would need (he’d cast an extension charm on it so he pretty much carried all of his school things with him) Blaise asked him if he was nervous about tonight. Straightening Harry replied “yeah I am, I mean I know it’s supposed to be painless and all, but I’m still worried. I mean he’s going to be taking something I made. What if I did it wrong? Or what if it doesn’t work?”

Blaise stepped up to Harry “I’m sure it will be fine Harry, it will work and I’m sure you didn’t mess it up. I’m going to be realistic here, this is your first trial with it, I’m sure you’ll find something to tweak. Especially once you’ve spoken to Professor Lupin and gotten his thoughts on the matter. But I’m also positive this will be an improvement, don’t worry sorry much.”

Harry was looking at Blaise sharply “I never told you it was Remus” he said.

Blaise lifted a shoulder “I know he’s a werewolf, I know he’s close to you. Why wouldn’t it be him? Besides he’s an intellectual, the perfect candidate to tell you how it was.”

Harry shook his head “you know I never thought about that last bit? But your right, he will be good at telling us what it was like.”

“What’s your schedule like today?” asked Blaise as they walked out the door and started towards Transfiguration.

“Double transfiguration, double free before lunch defe..” Harry grinned “no defence, and then CoMC before another free” replied Harry “you?”

“Trans, Runes, lunch, Defence, a free then History. If I ask you to do something would you do it?” Blaise asked.

Harry looked at him “depends on what it is” he said with an easy grin.

Blaise quirked a half smile at him “take a nap today? I’m guessing you’re going to stay up all night so you’ll need the strength.”

Harry tried to hide the smile that threatened to split his face, his lips twitched though, Blaise was worried about him, but he wasn’t demanding something of Harry and he wasn’t asking something unreasonable. Harry nodded “I’ll try, I need to go see Madame Pomfrey, I haven’t even told her about this yet, plus it’s been a few days since I caught up with Katie.” They were starting to near the more populated part of the school and they slowed to a stop. “If I don’t see you before tomorrow, meet us in the hallway of the RoR after dinner, say about 7.30pn?” Blaise nodded and after glancing around pressed a quick chaste kiss on Harry’s lips. Hating the fact he hadn’t taken the opportunity to do it again when they were still in the room. Pulling away they said goodbye and Blaise let Harry go into the main corridors first.

_____________________________________________________________________

Transfiguration went by fast and Harry was walking with Ron to the Hospital Wing, Harry had asked Neville to meet them for lunch on the grounds as he had Runes now. Ron had a free and was going to hang with Harry for a while. They entered the Hospital Wing and Ron split off in the direction Harry pointed to talk to Katie, as Harry went into the office to find Poppy. Seeing her behind her desk Harry shut the door behind him and cast some silencing charMs “Morning Harry, something you need to discuss?” she said with a pointed look at the door.

Harry smiled at her “er.. yeah. Um.. are you busy tonight?”

She looked at him impassively for a moment before smiling devilishly “I think I’m a little old for you to ask on a date Harry.” Harry started sputtering and stammering, after a few minutes she took pity on him “I am joking, now as it happens, I do not have major plans tonight, barring an unexpected patient. What is it you need?”

Harry came forward and sat down in front of her desk “well.. uh.. you see..” he took a deep breath and then let it out all in a rush “I’ve been playing around with the Wolfsbane potion and I made a safe variation which might be better and Horace, myself and someone who is going to test it for us are going to be trialling it tonight. Horace has certified it and it will be safe. But I was wondering if you would be there just in case?”

Madame Pomfrey was staring at him with her mouth ajar. When she didn’t say anything for a few minutes Harry opened his mouth to speak again, she held her hand up to silence him “okay, I think you need to tell me the whole story here. Now explain the potion to me.” They spent the next half an hour talking about the potion and how Harry had changed it, the effects Harry hoped it would have and what they would need to put in place tonight. Harry told her about the Room of Requirement and how it would provide everything they needed. She was impressed with that and eventually agreed to meet Harry there before the moon rose.

Harry took down his spells and left her to her work, walking over to Katie’s small part of the world he joined Ron in sitting by her bedside. “Hey Katie, so how are you?”

“Oh you know, I’m doing better though,” she said, Harry cast a few spells and after reading the results stood up to fetch her afternoon potions. Ron watched Harry bemusedly as he bustled about the Wing. Once Harry had finished doctoring, Katie they spoke about Quidditch and their chances on the weekend against Ravenclaw. Just before lunch, Harry noticed Katie’s eyes drooping and he pulled Ron to his feet.

“We’ll see you later Katie,” Harry said, “let you get some beauty sleep before Samuels comes by.” Katie half-heartedly flipped him off as they walked out.

“Samuels?” asked Ron as they walked out.

Harry smirked “Yeah the Ravenclaw beater?” when Ron nodded he went on “Katie and him have been dancing around each other for a while now apparently.”

Ron snorted “well good for her, he seems a decent fellow, good aim on him” and like that they were off talking about the upcoming match again. They stopped their conversation briefly when they got to the kitchens to grab a basket of food and continued it all the way out to the lake where they waited for Neville and Luna to join them. When the other two Hogwarts based Marauders joined them Harry filled them in on what happened in McGonagall's office.

Ron punched him in the arm in joy that he wasn’t going to be expelled. “So what happened after you finished with McGonagall? You didn’t come back to the dorms, did you go see Zabini?” Ron asked.

Harry ran a hand through his hair “yeah, there’s er.. there’s quite a bit to fill you guys in on actually” he replied. He told them about what had happened in the nook. How he had found out that House Greengrass was a vassal house to House Potter and how Daphne and her little sister were actually his cousins.

“Oh, Harry! That’s amazing!” cried Luna as she hugged him “so they’re going to be spending time with us yes?” Harry nodded and Luna clapped her hands together in glee.

“They all offered to help me out with this stuff about Sirius, the obliviation and the Lordship things, plus they make good study partners.” Harry told them, catching Ron’s cautious look he explained “I haven’t actually told them anything yet, well I mean Blaise knows about most of it, but Tracey and Daphne only know I’ve been oblivated and that Sirius is innocent but not that he’s alive. I trust them Ron, and Daphne’s family now, and she cares Ron, I could see it in her eyes, I want.. I want to see what that’s like.” He finished softly.

Ron’s heart twisted for Harry, he knew Harry was talking about his muggle relatives. Sighing heavily, he nodded “so what do you want to do?”

Harry smiled at him, he was so glad Ron could be on board with this “right, so I’m going to set up the RoR like this he said, drawing a rough guide in the dirt “and then we are going to get organised, I want to put everything on its own board, I feel like I’ve got so much stuff to do that I won’t be able to keep track of it otherwise. We are going to plan and strategise and research like crazy, I kind of had this idea…” they spent the rest of lunch discussing Harry’s idea and adding things to it. Ron was really helpful, as he could already see where the other were going to be assets to their team.

__________________________________________________________________

Harry was waiting in the corridor by the one-eyed witch, he’d already let off a couple of dungbombs at the head of the corridor to stop any students from venturing down here as it was nearing five thirty. Harry was about to cast another tempus when he heard a tapping noise coming from the witch. Grinning he tapped her hump with his wand and said the password. It opened up to reveal a smiling Remus. Remus stepped out and gave Harry a hug. Harry returned it and then pulled his cloak out of his bag.

Remus smiled “oh it’s been a long time since I’ve seen this,” he said.

Harry smirked “come on, we’ll get to the room and then we can talk” Remus threw the cloak over his head and they set off. Harry making sure to use lesser used corridors and hallways so Remus wouldn’t have to dodge students. When they got to the seventh floor Harry started pacing in front of the wall, ‘I need somewhere safe to trial a new version of Wolfsbane, somewhere comfortable and secure’ he repeated this thought three times and then a heavy iron door appeared.

Harry opened the door and stepped into the large room, leaving it open for Remus to follow. As Remus stepped inside in wonder, he pulled the cloak from his head and absently folding it up, handed it back to Harry. He looked around the room and saw that it was divided into two-thirds by a large iron grate that contained a door. The floor and walls of the enclosed bigger portion of the room were padded so as not cause undue discomfort. On the entrance side, there was a large fireplace to keep the room warm, a comfortable looking couch and a set of table and chairs. The whole space was about fifteen metres by fifteen metres.

“It’s pretty impressive isn’t it?” Harry said with a smile.

Remus nodded as he looked around in wonder “how did you find this place?” he asked.

“Dobby showed it to me last year when we were looking for a place to hold the DA meetings. Apparently, all the Hogwarts elves know about it.” Harry explained.

Remus’s face suddenly took on an angry expression which Harry mistook as anger at the cage like part of the room. “I’m sorry about that, I mean I wouldn’t even have it there if it was just you and me, but I thought it might make Horace and Poppy feel more at ease.” He said with a shrug.

Remus looked at Harry consideringly before he realised what had happened, “Oh no, Cub! I wasn’t angry at you! I was just remembering all the cold, horrible nights in the Shrieking Shack and I was wondering how different things would have been for me if we had known about this room when I was at school. How different it could be for other students because this room is absolutely perfect.”

Harry’s eyebrows rose “I hadn’t thought of that, but yeah, I mean this would have been so much better right?”

“Indeed Harry, now why don’t you tell me how this room and when are expecting company.”

Harry explained to Remus that Madame Pomfrey and Professor Slughorn wouldn’t be coming for another couple of hours. As the moon didn’t rise until around 10pm that night, so Harry and Remus spent the next two hours catching up on Harry’s school work and Quidditch captaincy. Dobby brought them dinner and Remus filled Harry in on what the Order was doing. Harry frowned as it sounded like they weren’t doing much of anything, so far it was all very reactive and nothing proactive. Harry wasn’t able to say this though as there was a knock on the door, standing up to open it he let in both of his mentors. Horace was particularly excited. “Harry! Oh, this is magnificent isn’t it?” he said looking around the room in awe. Poppy agreed as she set down a small trunk on the table. Harry arched an eyebrow at her.

“Oh, just a few potions and things for aftercare should we need them, though I don’t think it will come to that. Remus, how are you?” she asked addressing the werewolf.

“I am well thank you Madame Pomfrey,” he replied as they shook hands.

“Come now, it’s Poppy, you’ve certainly been out of my realm for long enough,” she said smiling at him.

He returned it with a small one of his own “Professor Slughorn,” Remus said greeting the older man “I would like to thank you both for taking Harry under your wings and also for being here tonight. Would you like to sit?” He said gesturing at the table where Dobby had now lain out a tea service.

“Yes, thank you,” replied Horace “I’ve had lessons all day and I’m not as young as I used to be, that’s for sure and please Remus we’re all friends here, all together in the name of progress!” He sat down and saw the small bowl of crystallised pineapples. “Oh ho! Someone knows my favourites!” he said with a wink at Harry.

Harry smirked back as he too took a seat “it’s hard not to Horace when you have a bowl full of them on your table every time I visit.”

Horace chuckled, “impertinent boy: he said fondly “now let’s discuss a few things, I took the liberty in drawing up a set of questions to ask you know and some for tomorrow Remus, I think it would be best to get an as accurate as possible description from you know about what the change is like so that tomorrow you can tell us more clearly how it differs. Even with how we hope it will go tonight, I would still expect that the extreme tiredness that comes from forced changes and being awake all night tomorrow.” They all nodded it did make sense after all.

Harry listened with interest to the insightful questions that Horace asked Remus, some of which were a bit personal but still had to be asked nonetheless. They ranged from what he rated the pain as. How he described the pain (burning/itching/stabbing etc.) How clear he felt his mind was in comparison to that of when he was human, the answer to which was that Remus admitted he felt baser as the wolf though he still had his mental faculties. He compared to be partially inebriated, still in full control of his actions but with impaired decision making. They spoke about how he felt generally day to day and his normal recovery time after the full moon. Poppy posed a few questions as well as taking a phial of blood from Remus for comparison testing. Horace recorded her questions alongside his and when they were done, Harry asked just one more “if this works, how happy would you be?”

Remus’s face broke into a huge grin “I would be ecstatic, to not have the wolf inside of me anymore, to not have to worry about the change or keep a track of the full moon. To be able to hold down a steady job, to forget about societal prejudice and maybe have a relationship? I would be overjoyed.” Harry smiled back at him before pulling the phial out of his bag and setting it on the table. He cast a tempus it was almost half nine. The moon would be rising soon.

“So that’s it huh?” Remus asked rhetorically picking it up and rolling it between his finger as he peered at it. “Wonder if it will taste as bad as the other?” he said with a small grin at Harry, who was sure it was to try and make him feel better.

Remus unstoppered the top and Horace took down the exact time from Harry’s still glowing tempus as he swigged it. Shuddering at the sensation as it coursed through his body, Remus opened his eyes in surprise “it.. it tastes like… pears!” he said startled and looking at Harry curiously.

“How does it feel my boy?” Horace asked unable to contain his excitement.

“There’s a tingling sensation throughout my body, almost like there are tiny bubbles popping along my skin. It was a bit cold at first, a chill went right through me but it lasted a moment or two before it was replaced with this fizzing sensation.” He stood up and walked into the caged area “I feel slightly disorientated” he continued, missing the handle to the door on the first attempt at closing it “my depth perception is obviously out,” but I do not feel nauseous or unwell.” He started to disrobe passing out everything to Harry except his pants, which he kept on for modesty’s sake. He took a tailor's seat on the floor and shrugged “that’s about it for now” he replied “how did you get it taste pleasant Harry?” he asked.

“Well, I remembered you saying that sugar made the other one useless and I did a little research on that. Refined sugar that comes from the cane doesn’t have enough molecules in it to keep it together when it’s added to the original Wolfsbane potion. I wondered if perhaps a natural sugar that hadn’t been through a process, would work. So I got a hold of some freshly picked pears and added them. I chose pears because they are reasonably high in natural glucose and fructose and have a strong cohesive bond. One that wouldn’t break apart from the other ingredients, they are added after it has been taken off the heat. A bonus of the fruit is that it is a natural aid against poisons and toxins. So it had the cleansing properties I was looking for as well.” Harry told them.

There was a silence as Harry finished and he was suddenly a bit nervous “that’s actually very well researched Harry” said Horace, “and exactly what is needed to be a Potions Master, well done,” he beamed.

Harry glanced at Poppy and Remus, the Matron had her lips quirked in that way Harry knew she was smiling and Remus looked incredibly proud of Harry. The Gryffindor ducked his head in embarrassment when suddenly his and started vibrating on the table, signalling the moon was about to set. Harry quickly walked over to stand near the cage. He was suddenly really nervous, what if it didn’t work? What if he made everything worse. “Harry, don’t worry,” Remus said, “it will be fine, Cub, I promise.”

Harry forced out a weak laugh “I should be the one telling you that” he replied. Horace and Poppy came to stand near him and they watched as Remus started to change. Harry didn’t know if it was a good sign, that he couldn’t hear any whimpering coming from Remus like he had that time he saw him change in third year, but he hoped it was. It took several long agonising (for Harry) minutes for the change to be complete but once it was done, the wolf that was left standing in Remus’s place looked around to them. It paced slowly to the front of the cage and wagged its tail softly. Harry crouched down in front of the wolf. Even though werewolves were larger and heavier than their real-life counterparts, as well as a few other differences if you knew what to look for, they were quite similar and Harry had to kneel to look him in the eyes. “Remus?” he asked hesitantly. The wolf yipped and nodded its head in a very human way. Harry grinned and looked up at Poppy and Horace who wore mixtures of shock, excitement and genuine happiness on their faces. Harry looked back at his pseudo uncle, “did it hurt?” he asked the wolf grinned and shook his head before jumping around in a gleeful circle.

Harry laughed at Remus’s antics, before accioing the list of questions of the table and repeating some of them in yes or no variations. Horace and Poppy watched as the wolf came and sat in front of Harry, much more subdued now, placing it’s paws all together in a very regal looking way. “Okay, on a scale of one to ten, ten being very clear and one being muddled, how clear is your mind?” Remus woofed softly ten times, Harry grinned.

“Wicked, one being not at all and ten being extremely, how painful was it?” Remus grinned and woofed once.

“Do you feel any sickness or nausea?” the wolf shook its head.

“Any lingering aches from the change?” another shake.

“Are you in complete control of the wolf?” Remus nodded this time.

Harry was smiling like a fool when he finished the list and Horace and Poppy looked pretty pleased too. “Well!” exclaimed Horace, “I think we can proclaim this as a successful venture so far!”

“I’m inclined to agree with Horace. Harry, I presume you’ll be spending the night here?” asked Poppy. Harry nodded still unable to take his eyes off a grinning Remus.

“Well, then we’ll be back in the morning in time for Remus to change back. If something happens though, you need to come and get one of us.” Harry looked at her then, “I’ll send a Patronus if anything changes, Poppy, promise,” he replied.

“You can cast a corporeal Patronus?” asked Horace amazed. Harry pulled his wand out and cast the incantation for his stag. It cantered around the room before settling in front of him. He spoke to it “Ron, it worked,” he watched as the stag cantered off through the wall.

“Excellent, just excellent!” exclaimed Horace, “well you’ll be able to contact us then!” he said gathering his things, he left the notes and some parchment with Harry explaining a few things to look out for and then he and Poppy left.

After they had been gone for a few minutes Harry opened the cage door. Remus whined at him worriedly, “oh please Remus, there’s nothing to be worried about. Do you want to bite me?” The wolf shook his head as Harry walked over to the couch and sat down, “well then, how about we sit on the couch? I can fill you in on all the crazy stuff that’s been happening.”

Remus looked at him again with worry in his eyes, but this time it was worry for the tone in Harry’s voice. “There’s so much that’s happened since I saw you last Remus, stuff I can’t send in a letter and I suppose I’m being a bit of a coward by not telling it to your human face but..” he trailed off. Remus hopped onto the couch and lay down with his head on Harry’s lap watching him and waiting for him to go. Harry stroked a hand through his soft fur and told him about finding out about being a Lord, about being obliviated, about finding out his animagus form, he talked about his plans, about finding out he had wizarding family in Daphne and Astoria, he spoke about what he had done to Snape and why, he told Remus about his continuing frustration with Dumbledore over his ‘lessons’ and his fear of not being ready to face Voldemort at the questioning whine he told Remus all about the prophecy as well. Remus had snuggled in closer when he heard that and tried to comfort his cub as best he could in wolf form. Harry blew out a breath

“And then this morning Remus,” he paused for a moment, unsure of what to say but desperately wanting him to know and understand, he spilled about finding out he was gay and his relationship with Blaise so far. How Blaise kept the nightmares away (he only mentioned the Voldemort induced ones) and how Blaise was Rukar. Remus sat up quickly at this and stared at Harry, Harry wasn’t sure what he was trying to convey to him but when Remus licked his face he thought it was happiness. “Eew Remus!” the wolf huffed a laugh “so what? You’re happy for me?” Remus nodded quickly and pushed his head next to Harry’s so they boy could wrap his arms around him. Harry took advantage of that and hugged the wolf tightly. He was glad that Remus was happy about Blaise, they sat like that for a few moments when there was a knock at the door. Startled Harry cast a tempus and saw that he and Remus (well mostly himself) had been talking all night. It was a quarter to five in the morning Remus hopped off the couch and quickly bounded into the cage. Grabbing the bars between his teeth to shut himself in, he was worried that Harry’s mentors wouldn’t like him being out of the cage, even if he was safe.

Harry went over and opened the door for Horace and Poppy letting them inside quickly. “Well Harry, how did it go?” asked Horace.

“Really well sir, it was a quiet night, I spent most of it reading and I think Remus slept through most of it. There wasn’t anything unusual at all.”

Horace beamed through his moustache at Harry, “well that’s wonderful! The moon should be setting very soon. I suspect Remus, will be changing back soon.” As if on cue Remus let out a small whine to alert them to that fact. Harry rushed to cages side, gathering up Remus’s clothes as he went. They watched as Remus changed back and he whimpered a few times as he did so, Harry biting his lip in worry.

When the change back had finished Remus pulled on his pants that he had left in the cage and Harry opened the cage and handed him clothes. Remus was smiling as he pulled his shirt over his head and fastened his robes. Once he was dressed he pulled Harry into a hug. “We’ll talk soon okay Cub?” he whispered in Harry’s ear. Harry nodded into the older man’s shoulder before pulling away awkwardly.

“Come on then, Remus, don’t keep us waiting!” demanded Poppy good-naturedly, “how do you feel?” Horace had set up on the table with the parchment and notes and was watching Remus expectantly.

“I feel great,” Remus replied, “I feel so much better than any other time I’ve changed before. The change back to human was slightly painful, but nothing compared to the usual pain. I would rate it maybe a four out of ten?” he said as he made his way to sit at the table. “My mind throughout the night was exactly the same as it is now, I had no wolf-like urges and apart from some slight muscle soreness and tiredness, I feel fine. I suspect if I had a job, I’d be able to take a pepper-up and go in as normal.” Harry sat down next to him at the table and Poppy sat at the head.

“And the wolf? Is it, is it still there?” she asked as she motioned for Remus’s arm to allow her to take some blood.

Remus looked at Harry, his smile dimming a little “I know you were hoping for a cure, Cub, but I don’t think this was it. Don’t get me wrong though! What you’ve made is absolutely amazing and you should seriously think about publishing it and getting it out there. It would change so many lives as it is.” Harry’s heart fell a little, of course he was happy that he had improved it, but he was still disappointed.

Horace spoke up then “it’s amazing is what it is, there hasn’t been any movement in the field of cures and prevention of diseases for years. Let alone specifically for werewolves. I wonder, Harry, how else we could apply the principles you have taken here to other diseases?”

“Let’s maybe focus on one at a time hey Horace?” Harry asked in a light tone.

“Of course, my boy, you’re right, I’m getting off track.”

Harry looked over at Poppy, she had just finished her tests on Remus, sighing she confirmed what Remus felt, “you are definitely still a werewolf, I’m sorry to report. But Harry,” she said looking at her protégé “don’t be discouraged. What you’ve done here is still nothing short of amazing and frankly I would have been extremely shocked if you had gotten it on the first go, even though you weren’t working from scratch.”

Harry looked down at the table sheepishly, he knew they were right, “right so what do we do now?” he asked looking back up at them all.

Poppy was the one who answered him, “you two spend the day together, Harry, you need to continually monitor for symptoms or side effects.”

Horace nodded, “that’s right, then you’ll need to write up a report on the potion and its effects. There will need to be some more studies done before you could release it to the public of course but if you want to put this potion on the market we will need to first release our findings in the ‘Potioneer’s Journal’ along with an advertisement for willing participants. Once we have conclusive findings and results you would then be able to mass produce.”

Harry chewed his lip thoughtfully “okay then, thank you both for being here.”

“It was our pleasure, Harry,” replied Madame Pomfrey with a smile, “now as you’ll be spending the day in here and not with me, I’ve written down a list of potions we need in the hospital wing and I want you to read the first two chapters of this book.” She said handing him a volume called ‘Magical Maladies by Mungo Bonham’.

He looked at it closely before glancing back at her “Mungo Bonham? As in Saint Mungo?” She nodded and gave him her lip twitching smile.

“Yes, Harry, I expect you to read the whole thing eventually and that you take very good care of that.”

“Of course!” Harry exclaimed as he watched his mentors walk out the door. Harry set the book down reverently on the table. “Okay so I think we need to change the room a bit if we are going to stay here all day,” he said absently to Remus. He changed the room to look like what he and Blaise used, though instead of one bed he had the room provide two singles. Opening his eyes he went and flopped down on one.

Remus came to sit on the other bed facing Harry, “Harry,” he started and Harry sat up to look at him, Remus took in the bags under Harry’s eyes and felt the tiredness in himself for being up all night, “we have a bit to talk about I think” and Harry nodded silently “but perhaps we could take a nap? We’ll wake up for lunch time and you can brew the potions Madame Pomfrey needs and we’ll talk then?”

“That sounds good Remus,” Harry replied gratefully, he stood up and went over to the wardrobe, opening a drawer he pulled out his pyjamas and opening another he found some clothes that would fit Remus. Pulling them out he handed them to the wolf with a smirk “this room has everything” he said as he headed to the bathroom to change. Crawling into the bed he mourned the fact that Blaise wasn’t curled around him like usual. It hadn’t been very long but Harry already missed being able to fall asleep beside the Slytherin. Casting a silencing charm on the curtains around his bed when Remus went to use the bathroom Harry fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... did you like? huh? well did you? please tell me!!


	23. All For One & One For All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes a new Room of Requirement and fills in the Slytherins about his plans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short chapter, but I felt like I owed you guys a something as you've been so patient and kind! Hope you like it! :D

Harry woke first, blinking away visions of Uncle Vernon, opening his curtains he stumbled into the bathroom to shower and dress for the day. Casting a tempus charm he saw that it was nearing lunchtime. He called Dobby and then woke Remus gently. Remus woke blearily and made his was stiffly to the bathroom. By the time he came out Harry was already sitting at the table with lunch, looking over the list of potions Poppy wanted him to make. She had left him a trunk full of the supplies he would need as well as a cauldron and empty phials. Harry looked up and grinned and the wolf, “how are you feeling?” he asked.

Remus smiled back, “I’m feeling very well, thank you Harry,” he replied as he sat down, “and you? Did you sleep?”

Harry nodded, “yeah I did, I only got up a few minutes before I woke you.”

Remus smiled again, as he sipped from the teacup in front of him, setting it down he folded his arms on the table and looked at Harry earnestly, “about your.. confessional last night.” Harry looked down at the table, suddenly interested in the stack of toast before him. “This obliviation business is very serious, I wasn’t aware that you didn’t know about who you were, I was told by Dumbledore, back in your third year, that you had decided to focus on your studies and not your Lordship.”

Harry looked at Remus, who had concern written all over his face, “I think that’s who obliviated me,” Harry said quietly, “I can’t prove it yet, but..” he trailed off for a moment, “I mean, who else could it be? Any one of Voldemort’s supporters would have no need to, and besides if they had gotten close enough to me for that why not just kill me or take me to him? And I can’t think of anyone else skilled enough to just take those memories. I just can’t think _why_ he would do something like that?”

Remus was silent for a moment as he sipped his tea, “your reasoning is sound Harry, but I can’t think of a reason why he would either,” Remus admitted, “I’ll keep an ear out and see if I can find out anything.” Harry thanked him, “what are you planning on doing about it?” Remus asked.

“I’m going to write to Tracey’s dad, he’s a lawyer, I’ll see what he has to say on the matter. Also I want to visit Gringotts, Horace said the Goblins might be able to help me recover my memories.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Remus agreed, “who’s Tracey?”

“Tracey Davis, she’s one of Blaise’s friends,” Harry replied.

Nodding Remus spoke his next concern, “that brings me to another thing we need to talk about, your relationship with Blaise.” Harry met Remus’s eyes for a moment before averting his gaze and blushing., Remus chuckled, “I’m not going to give you a lecture on the birds and bees Harry, I’m sure you’re well aware by now. Also it doesn’t bother me that you’re gay, in case you were thinking that. Speaking for myself, the sex of a person doesn’t come into my decision making when choosing a romantic partner.” Harry reddened further and hid his face in his hands, Remus laughed softly again, before turning more serious, “Harry, I am very happy for you, being the partner of a Rukar, well, for one it’s very rare, for another it’s quite amazing. You have managed to find at a young age, the one person who you are destined to be with. The one person who completes you and compliments you perfectly.”

Harry was looking at Remus now, shyly he spoke up, “it kind of feels like he was made for me Remus, I don’t really know how to describe it, but when I’m with him it feels like I’m home.”

Remus reached out and took Harry’s hand, smiling at his cub he said, “I’m so very happy for you Harry, I know that your parents and Sirius would be too.” Harry lifted a quivering corner of his mouth at Remus and they shared a look for a few minutes. Suddenly Remus cleared his throat and drew back into his seat again, “there is something I need to caution you about though Harry,” Harry frowned at him, “it’s erm.. well, some magical creatures, the ones that can mix with humans, like, Vampires, Veela, Rukar to name a few,” he cleared his throat again, “they sometimes have the ability to form a bond with their chosen mates.”

Harry nodded, “I know that, um, when Blaise and I touch, it’s like there’s an electrical charge between us.”

Remus nodded, “yes but more than that Harry, these bonds can be emotionally linking or telepathic in nature.” Harry cocked his head in confusion, so Remus continued, “I once had a Vampire friend who was able to talk mentally with his mate, they could have silent conversations and I know that Veela and their mates can form a bond like that as well, though they can also sense emotions from each other. There isn’t much known about Rukar, they are so rare and very private.”

Harry dipped his head in acknowledgment of what Remus was saying, “okay.. um, why are you telling me this Remus?”

“Because Harry, I’m just asking you to take this relationship slowly, relationships with magical creatures can be very, intense. You told me that you and Blaise had already spoken about how you were aware of the commitment this bond brings the two of you. I’m just asking you not to rush anything with Blaise, at least wait until you have all the facts first, I don’t want you to get hurt by doing something you’re not ready for yet.”

Harry stared at Remus for a moment, “you sound like you’re talking about.. _sex_ ” Harry said the last word in a whisper, blushing furiously.

Remus inclined his head, “in part I am, Harry. I know that with Veela, those connections are usually developed once that act of physical intimacy is experienced.” Harry was hiding his face again, this time it was on the table with his arms wrapped around it, Remus heard him mumbling something, “pardon Harry?”

Harry looked up briefly and said very quickly, “I can’t just ask Blaise ‘hey if we have sex is something weird and bondy going to happen?’ I mean that’s just..” he trailed off and apparently that was the extent of his thought as Harry put his head back in his arms.

Remus grinned to himself, he could imagine how awkward this was for Harry, but he did need to know and seeing as there wasn’t anyone else, it fell to Remus, “well then Harry, I suggest you ask Blaise if he has any books that he might be able to lend you so that you can try and find out for yourself.” He saw Harry nod into his arms, chuckling again he said, “okay, that’s all I wanted to say on the matter apart from the fact that I want to meet him and not just randomly in a bookstore.”

Harry looked up, blood still staining his cheeks and nodded, “I’ll owl you the next Hogsmeade weekend? We can get a room at the Three Broomsticks again?”

“That would be fine, Harry,” Remus said, “now let’s discuss this plan of yours.”

They spent the next few hours preparing the potions Harry needed to make, and discussing various things. When they spoke about Harry’s fears of not being ready, Remus made a list of spells he knew Death Eaters favoured as well as their counter curses so Harry could practise them. Harry told Remus about the Inferi scars and what he and Dumbledore had done at the beginning of summer and about the horcruxes. Remus was stunned that Dumbledore didn’t have the order searching for them and that he hadn’t told them about them in the first place. He then mock-duelled with Harry to help him with his new strength, Harry picked up a lot of pointers from his pseudo uncle. Unfortunately dinnertime drew closer and closer and Harry had to take Remus back to the three eyed witch. Remus promised to send Harry any other spells he thought would be useful for Harry’s repertoire and with a long hug, they parted ways. Harry put his cloak back in his satchel and walked down to the Great Hall to meet his friends for dinner.

“So Harry, how did it go?” Neville asked excitedly as Harry slid into the seat across from him.

“Yeah, spill,” chimed in Ron, who was sitting on Harry’s left and spooning mashed potato onto his plate.

Harry grinned at them as he loaded his own plate, “well, it didn’t work as I hoped but it was so much better than the original! I’ll fill you in properly after.”

Ron and Neville high-fived, the boys all dug in heartily to their meals and Luna wandered into the Great Hall and joined them as usual. It was then Hermione sat down next to Ron and started helping herself to some food. They all just stared at her, “can we help you with something Granger?” asked Neville super politely.

She looked at them all and pushed her bushy hair back over her shoulders, “I wanted to ask Harry how he thought he was going to get to be an Auror now that he has dropped Defence Against the Dark Arts. That Harry must have been the stupidest thing you’ve ever done. Plus you lost us all those points and now you’re going to be in detention for the rest of the term! You really screwed up this time didn’t you?”

Harry bristled at her smug, condescending tone, like she could have prevented it all from unfolding, “I don’t see how any of it is _your_ business and I didn’t lose us any points or have you not looked at the hourglasses?”

Hermione leant back to look at the said objects, mouth hanging open a little she gasped “how?”

“I’m not going to tell you, you’re supposed to be the smart one,” Harry reminded her nastily.

Hermione looked at him, “Harry I never said you were stupid.”

Harry didn’t answer her, “no you just insinuated it, over and over,” Ron told her instead, “just leave us alone would you?” Ron said spewing potatoes all over her as he spoke. Hermione gave him a disgusted look as she picked up her plate and shifted a few seats down.

“Finally,” Neville said loudly, rolling his eyes, “so Harry,” he murmured, “later?” Harry slid his eyes down the table where Hermione was now reading her book. He nodded but remained silent, Neville returned the nod and they finished the rest of their meal, Harry and Ron talking about the upcoming match on Sunday and what they would be rehearsing tomorrow. Harry calling down to his team to remind them of the time they had practice. Scarfing down dessert, Harry and the Marauders left the Great Hall, followed unnoticed a few minutes later by the Slytherin trio.

* * *

 

Harry was pacing in front of the Room of Requirement, thinking over what he wanted the room to look like, he had the errant thought that it would be good to see Fred & George. He thought about the security he wanted on the room and he made a password so that any of them would be able to enter this room automatically. The door was appearing just as the Slytherins were walking through the secret passage Harry had shown Blaise only a few short weeks ago. Grinning at them as they walked towards them he opened the door and ushered everyone through. Checking the map quickly to make sure they weren’t being watched, he sighed with quick relief as the corridor and ones surrounding it were empty. He stepped inside and saw everyone staring at his handiwork, along the righthand side there was a cordoned off alley with targets at one end and duelling marks on the floor. You could see the warped distinction in the air that signified powerful wards that they would be able to practice behind. Along the front wall was a large empty bookshelf. There was a large dining table with comfortable looking chairs along the back and dotted throughout the middle of the room were a couple of smaller tables to study at and in another corner were some low black couches and beanbags centred around a fireplace, over which hung the Hogwarts crest. The cushions on the couches boasted colours of all three houses. Along the left hand wall was a long bench with various sized cauldrons and shelves covering the walls. Harry could see there were ingredients there as well as all the tools a potion master could need hung on the wall. A vent in the ceiling above would pull any fumes out of the room.

The floor was covered with a thick plush carpet and there was a cupboard in the other corner that looked vaguely familiar to Harry. There was a door in the wall which led to a bathroom, a portrait of a unicorn covered the entrance to a hidden room that Harry had thought of for him and Blaise. He hadn’t wanted to advertise to the others that they were spending their nights together, even though his Gryffindor friends knew.

Going to stand in front of everyone he spread his hands, “so? What do you think?” he said grinning at them all.

Ron and Neville both smirked at him, Luna bounced over to the table immediately and took a seat in the middle proclaiming it was amazing, Tracey was beaming openly as she examined the room. Daphne ran a critical eye over everything before giving Harry a small smile. Blaise walked up to Harry and took his hand, “it’s brilliant Harry, really. It seems you thought of everything.”

Harry smiled up at him, “well I just wanted everyone to be comfortable,” he told the darker boy. Blaise smiled and led him over to the table, where he seated Harry at the head and he sat down on Harry’s right side, Ron settled on Harry’s left, Luna and Neville next to him. Daphne and Tracey took a seat on Blaise’s side of the table. Harry looked at everyone, suddenly unsure of where to begin, “er.. right, so,” he quickly made introductions, his friends to Tracey and Daphne.

Blaise sensing that Harry was uneasy, Blaise rested his leg against Harry’s. The Gryffindor met Blaise’s eyes and relaxed, “okay, I know you’re all here because you want to help me and I just want to say thank you in advance, because, well this isn’t exactly easy for me. Opening up to so many people about so much stuff,” he rubbed the back of his neck, “but well, if my life had gone the way it should have, maybe you’d all know it anyway.” He breathed out a sigh and gave a nervous laugh, “I have no idea where to start.”

Ron was the one to speak up, “why not start with how last night went?”

Harry nodded, it was a relatively safe topic after all, “okay,” he looked at Daphne and Tracey, “so not only am I apprenticed to Madame Pomfrey, but Professor Slughorn as well. He asked me when I showed him a potion I had messed around with.” He took a breath and continued, looking at his hands, “I made a variation on the wolfsbane potion, last night was the full moon and I was able to test it. I had hoped that I’d made a cure, but it was only an improvement instead. My tester said that with the normal wolfsbane, while he retained his mind it was clouded and fuzzy and still painful. With the variant I made, he didn’t suffer during the changes at all and said that his mind was as clear as it was normally when he was human.” Harry drew his wand and conjured a whiteboard on the wall next to them, writing a title on the board, ‘Wolfsbane’ and some dot points underneath, ‘cure’, ‘how introduce to society’, ‘write report’, and ‘new name?’

He looked up and waited to see what they said. On his left they were smiling at him and looking excited, Blaise looked proud and Daphne and Tracey both wore shocks of surprise and excitement. Tracey was bouncing in her chair, looking giddy, Harry copied a movement he had seen Blaise do a hundred times and arched an eyebrow at her. She immediately caved and exclaimed, “so you _were_ the one to get the twelve outstandings weren’t you? And messing with the wolfsbane potion? That is so amazing!”

Harry smirked at her, “yeah it was me,” he said coming clean to the Slytherins, he dug out his results from his bag and put them on the table. Tracey made to grab for them, but Blaise beat her to it. Looking them over and then not taking his eyes off Harry, he handed them down the table to Daphne who shared them Tracey. Harry met his gaze and Blaise just quirked a small smile at him, one Harry returned.

Daphne spoke next, “these are very impressive Harry, why haven’t you told anyone?”

“To start with, it was because I didn’t want the attention, now while it is still partly that, it’s because I want people to underestimate me. I’ll tell people when it has the most impact.”

Daphne nodded, “very Slytherin of you,” she said approvingly.

Tracey’s eyes lit up again and she looked at Harry, he laughed and said “yes, your theory is correct Tracey, the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. Does Daphne owe you even more galleons now?”

Daphne harrumphed, “yes,” she said glaring at her friend as Tracey laughed delightedly and clapped her hands together.

Blaise furrowed his brow at Harry, “why did you fight the sorting?” he asked.

“Two reasons, first was because I’d heard it was the House Voldemort came from and I’d only just found out that he’d murdered my parents, second I’d had two unpleasant run-ins with Malfoy and didn’t fancy spending years sharing a dorm with a pompous, stuck-up bully.” Harry said as Ron snorted and even Blaise smiled.

“Yes, he is unpleasant to be around, especially when he takes so long to get ready in the mornings,” Blaise said with a smirking drawl causing the Gryffindor boys to snigger.

“Right, well Harry, I think instead of lingering on each thing for too long and discussing minutiae, it would be best if we move along, get it all out in the open now so we can decide after what we are all going to do.” Neville said, pulling them back into the original purpose for the meeting.

Harry bobbed his head, “er.. okay, so um, the next thing is Sirius,” Daphne and Tracey shot him a look of alarm, “not serious, _Sirius_ as in, Black, my godfather,” he grinned so wide and quickly filled them in on what he and Blaise had found out. Pulling the mirror from his pocket as he did so. He flicked his wand for another whiteboard, “Neville is going to work on getting us into the Ministry for when the time comes, he has connections,” Harry said making the dot point with Neville’s name underneath the heading of ‘Operation Snuffles’, “we need to find out all we can on Cerberus’s so that if Sirius does run into one he can be prepared, I’m not sure if magic will work on that side of the veil, so the more information he has the better.” He added ‘researching Cerberus’s to the list, “next we need to see what we can find out about that side of the veil, anything that could be useful for Sirius to know. The twins are looking into disguises for us and for Sirius when he gets out so we can get him out of the Ministry safely.” The last dot point he added was ‘Black Library?’ “there’s probably a bunch of stuff in the Black Library that might be able to help, but I can’t access it at the moment without anyone knowing and I don’t want to alert anyone to the fact that we are there. We might be able to use Dobby, but I’m not sure.” He finished.

There was silence as everyone took in what Harry had just said, then Tracey raised her wand. “Can I add something?” Harry was surprised but gestured for her to do it. She pointed her wand at the board and the words ‘prove Sirius Black’s innocence’ appeared. Harry looked at her a little dumbstruck, while Blaise and Ron both looked at her approvingly. She ducked her head, “well you said he was, I believe you, and I’m sure my father will help. Not only would it be a very prestigious case and a huge amount of publicity for his firm, but he really believes in doing the right thing.”

“That’s awesome, thank you Tracey. It also brings me to the next thing I suppose,” he flicked his wand again for another whiteboard and the word ‘Obliviation’ the words ‘contact Mr. Davis’, ‘talk to the Goblins’ and ‘find out who did it’ appear on the board, next to the who did it, appeared in brackets (Dumbledore?) All three Slytherins looked at Harry surprised. He shrugged and said he would explain at length later, but for now he told them that he didn’t trust the old wizard. The next whiteboard appeared with the title of ‘Lordship’ the dot points, ‘vassal houses?’, ‘ring’, ‘gringotts’ appeared. Daphne added two points to this board, ‘learn etiquette,’ and ‘family history,’ appeared after she waved her wand. Harry was both equally pleased and displeased with that, but he moved on nonetheless.

‘Snape’ was written on the next conjured board, ‘petition’, ‘witness and victim reports’, ‘get a copy of Poppy’s list’ and ‘collate for school board’ appeared. There was a few moments of silence before Luna put up the next board, the word ‘Animagus’ appeared at the top with the words, ‘potion’, ’meditation’, and ‘practice’ written underneath. Harry glanced at her along with Neville and Ron. She shrugged, “they need to know,” turning to the girls she said, “we are trying to become animagi, if you want to, you can join us,” she said brightly. Daphne and Tracey looked a bit overwhelmed, Harry felt sorry for them, as this wasn’t even all of it.

“Um.. Dobby?” Harry called, the elf appeared at his side, “can we get some refreshments please?” Dobby nodded enthusiastically and disappeared for a moment, he soon came back with a couple of trays of sandwiches, sweets and several pots of tea and hot chocolate. Harry thanked him gratefully and conjured plates and mugs for everyone. Blaise poured him a cup of hot chocolate while everyone else grabbed something for themselves. After everyone had eaten something, Harry cleared his throat, looking at the two Slytherin girls and Blaise he asked, “are you guys okay? I know this is a lot to take in and it’s not even all of it.”

“Merlin’s sake Harry! What else is there?” Daphne exclaimed surprised. Tracey too was looking at Harry in wonder.

Harry scrubbed his hand through his hair, looking at Ron, who nodded at him, Harry spilled, “I, er.. there’s a prophecy,” he quickly related it to them, “I’m trying to learn as much as I can,” he flicked his hand for another board and put up the list Remus had given him this morning under the heading ‘Training’. “I got this list of spells from Remus Lupin, he has seen these in action from Death Eaters before, I want to learn them all, I want to learn as much as I can, I need to learn as much as I can. If you find anything in your research that you think could be useful, please put it on the board.” Harry looked at Blaise who’s expression could only be classed as dangerous, Harry bit his lip, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before, I just,” he shrugged, “it’s not like it really matters, he’ll come after me regardless of the prophecy, I make him look weak, being the only person to survive him.”

Blaise leant forward and took Harry’s hand, “Harry I don’t care about that, I care that you think you have to do this alone, there is no way I’m letting you face him alone,” Blaise said furiously, “besides, prophecies can be interpreted in many different ways, just because you have ‘power he knows not’ doesn’t mean you have to be the one that casts the final blow. You could just be the one who instigates the circumstance for his death.”

Harry looked at Blaise with hope shining in his eyes, turning to Luna who smiled at him, Harry dragged Blaise towards him for a quick kiss on the lips. Releasing Blaise he cast the now familiar spell and wrote ‘Voldemort’ along the top and then sentence, ‘tell the world he’s a half-blood’. He then made a subtitle of ‘Horcruxes’ with seven dot points, ‘diary’, ‘Slytherin’s locket’, ‘ring’, and four blank ones after that. Along the bottom of the board, he wrote Gryffindor? Ravenclaw? Hufflepuff? and Nagini? “Voldemort made Horcruxes to make himself immortal, horcruxes are a part of a split soul. Voldemort split his soul, we think into seven pieces, and hid parts of it in different objects so that he will always be able to come back to life.” Harry struck a line through ‘diary’ and ‘ring’, “two have already been destroyed, we only know for certain what one other is, the others we need to find out what they are, as well as where he hid them.” Looking at Blaise he said excitedly, “this could be it right? If I hunt down all the Horcruxes I make him mortal, I create the circumstance for his death?”

Blaise gave him a smile, “maybe, like I said, they _can_ be interpreted in many ways, this is just one,” Harry nodded biting his lip as he stared at the board.

“Harry,” Ron said, “regardless if this is the way to fulfil the prophecy or not, we still need to find them and destroy them.”

Harry looked at his best friend, “you’re right Ron,” he glanced at Daphne and Tracey, “I know this is a lot to take in and if you don’t want anything to do with this I understand,” he was interrupted by Daphne before he could finish his sentence.

“Harry, I won’t say this isn’t scary and overwhelming and all around worrying, but I stand by my word and at the very least, I am willing to help you with all this research and planning. Not to mention I would like to try my hand at becoming an animagi and the spells in your training program are interesting to say the least. Whether or not I become publically or physically involved in this..” she paused, “well I don’t need to decide that now, but I won’t betray your confidences and I will always remain behind the scenes for you.” Tracey stated her agreement with Daphne.

To Harry’s surprise, it was Ron that spoke up in support of them, “it makes sense to have secret allies, if anyone of us was to be obliviated or worse, we have people who can take up the cause, or remind us of what we have forgotten.”

Harry nodded and raised his wand for one more board, the words ‘Wizengamot’ blazed across the top. He watched as everyone straightened in their seats and looked curiously at what he scrawled underneath. He smirked as he informed him that if he had seats on the Wizarding Council of Britain, he was certainly going to use them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review? What did you think of Harry and Remus's little 'talk'? :D


	24. Nightmares, Lovebites & Potion Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Took me a while to fully get my muse working on this chapter, she kept jumping ahead on me, so I've got lots of ideas and half written chapters already written. :D
> 
> Now I know that the way I've written the way becoming an animagus isn't canon, but I actually didn't realise until today that there was a canon version. If I'd known that I would have already worked it into the story more. I can't go back and change it now as the canon version takes a month at least a month and a lightning storm (lol), too much to rearrange now.

Everyone had moved to the couches area after Harry had stuck the boards in various spots around the room. The spell list was hung in the duelling area and the Wolfsbane board above the potion bench, the others were scattered about the walls in easy to see locations. Harry was resting his head on the back of the couch, Blaise’s arm slung casually around his shoulders, eyes closed for a moment as he took in the chatter of his friends. It seemed they were all getting along quite well and had taken to divvying up the tasks themselves. Tracey was currently composing a letter to her father to meet them in Hogsmeade on Sunday and Ron was showing Daphne how to use the bookshelf. It worked much like the room did, you only needed to stand in front of it, thinking about what you needed and books would appear and Luna had engaged Blaise in a conversation about what he knew about the Janus archway so far. Neville was as silent as Harry, Harry realising his dorm mate hadn’t said anything for a while looked at him, Neville had a serious expression on his face as if he wasn’t sure about what he was thinking. “You right there Nev?” Harry asked concerned.

Neville started, startled out of his thoughts, “yeah, sorry Harry, just deep in thought.”

Harry chuckled, “I noticed,” he said dryly, “what about?”

Neville shrugged, “I dunno really, it was just a few errant thoughts about Mr Davis.” At Harry’s questioning noise he went on, “just that, in your shoes, if you’re getting in touch with a lawyer, I would get him to go after the Prophet for all the slander they’ve put you through, make it really public so that everyone knows they are the liars. Also, I’d probably try for emancipation, you’re the only Heir to the Potter name, you should be able to do it. That way you’re legally an adult and you can take your seats on the Wizengamot now.”

Ron had come over when he heard Neville talking and he gaped at Harry, before smacking his palm to his forehead. “I can’t believe I didn’t think of that! That would be perfect!” Harry looked at Ron, “Harry, you’d legally be an adult, which means you can legally look after yourself, you wouldn’t have to..”

Harry caught the gist of where Ron was going with that and tensed up, narrowing his eyes at his best mate he interrupted, “I get it, Ron,” he said in a hard tone. Ron clamped his mouth shut, realising what he’d been about to say in front of everyone.

“Right, er, yeah, anyway Neville, it’s a great idea!” exclaimed Ron, “it also means that Harry’s apprenticeships would be safe from Dumbledore, ‘cause he wouldn’t be your magical guardian anymore,” Harry smirked at that bit of news.

Waving his hand he set up a new board, “right, so talk to Mr Davis about suing the arse off the Prophet, get legally emancipated and I reckon if we’re suing people, we should help clean up the ministry a bit. Let’s add Umbridge to the list for physical abuse of a minor, we might even be able to get a class action against her, I know Lee Jordan was in one of her detentions, he’d help, there had to be others as well.”

Everyone gathered quickly around the new board, adding names of people they knew had blood quill detentions with Umbridge. They were all deep in discussion about various things when Luna stood and started packing away her belongings. Harry cast a tempus and saw that it was getting close to curfew. The others noticing the spell started to pack away their things as well. Tracey approached Harry, “I’ve finished the letter to my father, I’ll send an owl to Madame Rosmerta as well and book a private room under Davis. Are you sure we can get out of the castle to see him?”

Harry smirked at her, “yeah it won’t be a problem Tracey, just make sure it’s early in the morning? We have the Quidditch match on Sunday against Ravenclaw at two, and I’ll be expected to be seen in the Common Room and Great Hall after we win.”

“You sound pretty confident there Harry,” she said with a grin.

Harry nodded, “I’ve every reason to be. Cho’s never been much competition and my team is amazing,” he said positively.

“Alright, I’ll tell him to meet us for breakfast.” Harry nodded again and they said goodbye. Daphne, her arms already laden with books on magical dog breeds, waved to him as they left. Neville and Luna bid their goodbyes, leaving Ron, Harry and Blaise.

Ron looked between Harry and Blaise for a minute, “Harry, can I talk to you for a minute?” Harry nodded and stood up, he followed Ron out of the door and they stood in the corridor quietly for a moment. Ron cast the muffilito spell before he spoke, “look, I’m sorry about what I almost said, I wasn’t thinking. It’s just, it’s great news you know? If we can pull this off, you won’t have to ever see the Dursleys again.”

Harry gave Ron a small smile, “It’s okay, this time, no harm done. And I know, and I’m pretty excited too.”

Ron nodded at the warning in Harry’s tone, “look, Harry, I know you don’t want to talk about it, but you’re at least going to have tell him, you know.” Ron said with a jerk of his thumb towards the Room of Requirement.

Harry set his jaw firmly, “no, I don’t Ron, it’s no-ones business, but mine,” he spat.

Ron scowled, “so what? You’re never going to take your shirt off around him? We both know what he is and where this relationship will one day go. You can’t hide it from him forever, not if what I saw was the least of it.”

Harry glared at him before looking to the side, “I’m working on something, okay?”

“What?” asked Ron, “what, Harry?” he repeated himself when Harry didn’t answer.

“A scar cream or a spell, I’m not sure which yet, maybe a combination of both,” Harry muttered.

Ron frowned at Harry’s admission, “look, I’m not saying you’re not capable of doing it, but no-one’s ever done anything like that before, Harry. I’m not sure it can be done,” Ron sighed, “I’ll help you with it if I can, but I still think you need to say something to Zabini.”

“Why? So he can pity me? So he can see how weak I am?” Harry said angrily, “thanks but, no thanks, Ron. My life is already full of enough fucked up shit, he doesn’t need to know about this as well.”

Harry made to push past Ron, intent on ending the conversation, but Ron grabbed Harry’s shoulder. “Please just think about it, and let me know if you need help testing stuff or if you just want to bounce ideas off me, okay?”

Harry nodded curtly, still a little mad, “okay, but you should get going now, before Filch finds you.” Ron squeezed Harry’s shoulder and set off towards Gryffindor Tower. Harry watched him go before leaning against the wall and sinking to the floor, Merlin, he did not want to do what Ron suggested. Rationally he knew it was the smart thing to do but he still rejected the thought of actually doing it. He didn’t want anyone to know, the fact Ron knew was bad enough.

Rubbing his face in his hands he heard the door open, trying to appear nonchalant Harry adopted what he hoped was a casual pose. Blaise walked over to him and raised his eyebrow, so much for that, Harry thought. “Are you okay?” asked Blaise.

Harry made to get up and accepted Blaise’s hand when he held it out, “Yeah fine, just needed to talk with Ron.” Harry explained as he walked back inside the room.

“Uh-huh,” intoned Blaise, “which is why you were sitting on the floor alone with your head in your hands? Did you argue?”

Harry shrugged, “sort of, Ron had an idea, I told him it was stupid and he called me a prat.” That was basically what happened, Harry thought privately.

“I see,” said Blaise, “and are you being a prat? Or is his idea really that stupid?”

Harry just frowned at Blaise as he took a seat on the couch, back against the arm rest and arms crossed in front of him. Pursing his lips before he answered, “his idea has merit, but it’s not going to happen so there isn’t any point discussing it.” Harry finally answered.

Blaise held up a hand as if to defend himself from Harry’s ire, “okay, I was just wondering.” He sat down in the middle of the couch, next to Harry and spread his arms along the back. They sat quietly for a few minutes and watched the fire burn down, Harry relaxed a little and laid his head on the back of the couch near Blaise’s hand. Blaise started trailing his fingers through Harry’s hair, Harry closing his eyes at the gentle contact.

After a quarter hour of just sitting there, soaking up each other’s company, Harry let out a contented sigh. He was feeling a lot lighter now that he had people around him that truly just wanted to be around him, and they genuinely wanted to help. Blaise shifted a little so that Harry was facing him, “are you okay?” he asked softly.

Harry nodded and gave Blaise a small smile, “Yeah, actually, I think I am, and I have you to thank for it.” Blaise gave him a puzzled look, “seriously, if I hadn’t have gotten to know you this year, well I don’t want to know what my life would look like now, I’d be pretty stressed out and angry for one thing. For another I wouldn’t have known that I had family, I wouldn’t be in this position now, where instead of stressing about everything I need to do, it appears a lot more manageable.” Harry sat up and crawled into Blaise’s lap so that he was straddling him. “So thank you.”

Blaise opened his mouth to say something but Harry quickly cut him off with a kiss. Harry had meant it originally to be a chaste kiss, but being teenaged boys, it quickly became more passionate. Harry’s hands had slid up to twist themselves in Blaise’s hair, and Blaise had one hand on Harry’s neck, with the other pressing against the small of his back. Harry could feel the heat they were generating between the two of them and shucked his robes off of his shoulders before sliding his hands over Blaise’s shoulders, feeling the strength of muscle there.

Blaise was feeling pretty happy right about now, his mate was sitting on his lap and they were snogging within an inch of their lives. Blaise let his hand that was on Harry’s back, trail down to grip his thigh, he flicked his tongue against the roof of the Gryffindors mouth and Harry moaned into his. Minutes passed with just the sound of their breathy moans and lips smacking, Harry pressed so tightly against Blaise he thought they were about to fuse together. Without thinking, Blaise slid his hand back up Harry’s leg to glide it under his untucked shirt, he wanted to feel Harry’s smooth skin beneath his fingers. Suddenly Blaise was lurching forward and kissing air. Opening his eyes he saw Harry standing in front of him, looking slightly breathless from their activity, hair messier than usual and wild-eyed with what Blaise thought was fear. “Um..” Harry said, “it’s late, I’m.. er.. going to take a shower,” and with that Harry walked quickly over to the bureau, pulled out his pyjamas and disappeared into the bathroom.

Blaise was stunned and a little unsure of what had just happened. He cast his mind back over what had happened and couldn’t think what had brought on Harry’s unexpected reaction. Frowning he grabbed his own things and stood by the bathroom door waiting for Harry to come out. He’d have to ask his mate what was wrong, why he’d been scared, the last thing Blaise wanted was for Harry to be afraid of him. Leaning against the doorjamb he heard the moment the water switched off. He heard the sounds of what he assumed were Harry drying off and getting dressed and then the door lock clicked.

Harry opened the door to see Blaise standing there, he could see the worry in the Slytherin’s eyes. But there was no way Harry was going to talk to him about what happened. Pasting on a smile like everything was fine, Harry said brightly, “all yours,” before making to move past Blaise, the taller boy just stepped into his path. Harry stilled and looked back up at him.

“Harry, are you okay? What’s wrong?” Blaise asked.

“Nothing’s wrong,” lied Harry shrugging, “it’s late, I have Quidditch practice first thing and then we’re meeting everyone back here after lunch remember? It’s going to be another big day and well, it’s late,” Harry reiterated moving determinedly past Blaise this time. Keeping his back to the other boy as he put his things away and towelled off his hair some more, he heard the bathroom door close. Sitting down on the bed Harry put his head in his hands and sighed. He’d seen it in Blaise’s eyes, he wasn’t going to let this go. But how could Harry tell him that he didn’t want Blaise to touch him? To feel the multitude of scars that crisscrossed his skin? How could he tell him that? Deciding that he couldn’t and feeling helpless about it, he crawled into bed and facing away from the bathroom door, feigned going to sleep. Hopefully, Blaise would leave it alone tonight and have forgotten about it tomorrow.

Blaise came out of the bathroom a few minutes later and saw the still form of his boyfriend in the bed. He could see the tense set of Harry’s shoulders and knew that he wasn’t asleep and so there was definitely something wrong. He put his things down and after turning off the lights he slid into the bed next to Harry. He could feel the tension between them but he didn’t know what to do. Lying down beside the Gryffindor but not touching him, Blaise spoke softly, “Harry?” getting no response but the soft sounds of Harry’s breathing. Blaise retreated a little, hurt that Harry didn’t want to talk to him at all. Whispering good night, Blaise shifted into a more comfortable position, sad that for the first time in sharing a bed with the gorgeous Gryffindor he was falling asleep without Harry in his arms.

 

* * *

 

Blaise jerked awake in the middle night to the sounds of Harry yelling and begging with someone. “No! No! Please, Uncle Vernon! No! Aunt Petunia! Help me, please!” Blaise quickly moved to scoop Harry into his arms, trying to hold onto the struggling teen and work some calm into him as Harry continued to sob, “no, no, please, I didn’t mean to, I don’t know what happened!”

“Harry, Harry, shhh, it’s okay, I’ve got you,” Blaise said in a soothing tone. Stroking Harry’s hair back from his face with one hand he saw in the dim light it was wet with tears. Still caught in his dream, Harry jerked away from Blaise, “Harry, Harry it’s me, it’s Blaise. Come on, wake up love, it’s just a bad dream.” Slowly Harry’s struggles ceased and he opened his eyes gasping out Blaise’s name as he did so. Meeting the darker boy’s eyes as he struggled to get his breath back, Blaise saw they were filled with raw pain and emotion. He continued stoking Harry’s back and whispering that it would be okay. After several long minutes, Harry swallowed thickly and sat up, pulling slightly out of Blaise’s hold he took a couple of deep shuddering breaths. Blaise left his hand on Harry’s back rubbing soothing circles as the Gryffindor pulled himself together.

“Sorry,” Harry mumbled, after another minute or two of silence.

“Harry, it’s fine,” Blaise told him softly, “but are you okay? Do you want to talk about it? Or draw?” he asked.

Harry nodded and summoned his sketchbook and his glasses, Blaise held back a sigh at the non-verbal option, but manoeuvred himself into a position where he was sitting behind Harry, his long legs framing the still skittish teen, one arm wrapped around Harry’s waist and his head on Harry’s shoulder. Harry was a little stiff, but Blaise wasn’t about to stop providing comfort. “You don’t have to stay up with me,” Harry said.

“Yes, I do,” replied Blaise.

“I’m not going to talk about my nightmares, Blaise,” Harry said suddenly angry.

Blaise nodded and held back a yawn, “I know, and I wasn’t going to make you. But, I am staying up with you until you’ve finished drawing and then we are going to talk about something inconsequential like what you know about the Falcons new seeker or how my mother keeps writing to me to ask about you coming to stay with us over the Christmas holidays and then we are going back to sleep.” Harry went still and Blaise pondered over what he had said, “Surely one of your dorm mates does something similar for you when you’ve had nightmares?” he asked.

Harry shook his head, “before I learnt the silencing charm, Neville used to get me a glass of water, Ron woke me up and then went back to bed. Dean and Seamus used to just go back to sleep after. I usually just studied until morning and then got up.”

Blaise frowned, “and after the silencing charm?” he queried.

Harry just shrugged, “well then no-one heard them. Sometimes they’d ask in the morning, I suppose on days I looked tired enough.” They were both silent for a few minutes as Harry continued to draw. Blaise was still frowning at what Harry had told him, he wasn’t entirely happy with how Harry handled his nightmares previously and he wasn’t sure what to make of Harry cries earlier either. Were Vernon and Petunia his muggle relatives? His sleep fogged mind tried to make sense of it all, for someone reason his mother kept swimming to the forefront of his mind. Inwardly shrugging it off to think about later Blaise watched as Harry’s hand flew over the page. Harry spoke to him then, so quietly Blaise almost missed it, “your mother wants me to come for Christmas?”

Blaise nodded against Harry’s shoulder, “mmm, she wants to meet you, partly because you’re my mate. But also because she was pretty close to your dad growing up, she wants to tell you stories about him I think.”

Harry was silent for a moment, before turning his head slightly to look at Blaise out of the corner of his eye, “Remus told me that they grew up together. I’ve been meaning to ask you if you thought it would be okay to write to her.”

Blaise nodded again, “she’d love that, she was pretty hurt when she never got a reply to the letters she sent you.”

Harry’s slowly relaxing body, became stiff again and he turned fully around to Blaise, “she sent me letters?”

“Yes, every few months I think, I know she always sent one on your birthday.”

Harry frowned and bit his lip, his sketchbook falling to the floor as he lost his grip on it. “I never got them,” he told Blaise.

Blaise took in the sincerity of Harry’s tone and the worried look in his eyes and pulled him closer so there wasn’t any distance between them, Harry’s legs now flung over Blaise’s, “you said something that morning when I told you about your Lordship, something about mail wards?”

Harry frowned and chewed his lip thoughtfully, “it was something Viktor asked me, he said he had a few set up himself and he wondered what my restrictions were that wouldn’t allow his letters to come through. I haven’t set any up on myself, I didn’t even know such a thing was possible, but it’s the only thing that makes sense as to why I’ve never received any letters from anybody, let alone Gringotts as well.”

Blaise nodded not taking his eyes off of Harry’s face, more importantly, his red bitten lips, “that would be another thing to discuss with Mr Davis then. He would be able to guide you with that, as well see about tracking down your lost mail.” Harry leant forwards suddenly, burying his head in Blaise’s chest muttering something too low for Blaise to catch. “sorry, what was that Harry?”

Harry looked up at him, “I said, Merlin! Can you imagine or the bloody fan mail I must have? I’m not looking forward to having to go through it all.”

Blaise’s lips twitched into a smile, “have your house elves sort it for you. Personal piles, crazy fans, business etc.”

“Hmmm, that’s a good idea,” Harry replied.

“I do have them occasionally,” Blaise smirked at the messy-haired Gryffindor.

Harry smirked back and leant forward a little, so that his lips just brushed along Blaise’s, “more than occasionally I’d say.” Blaise tightened his grip around Harry and crushed their mouths together. Kissing Harry hard, he dragged his tongue across Harry’s mouth. He felt Harry’s smile against his lips and let him pull back a little ways from the kiss. Keeping their foreheads touching Blaise smirked at Harry, Harry laughed lightly, “okay that was definitely one.” Harry grasped Blaise’s hands in his and pulled them down to entwine in their laps, “we should probably go back to sleep.”

Blaise leant forward and after capturing Harry’s mouth again, he said, “just because we should, doesn’t mean we have too.”

Harry smirked at Blaise, “my, my, aren’t you the manipulative, corruptive Slytherin.”

Blaise lifted a shoulder and returned Harry's smirk with a leer of his own, “can’t blame a guy for trying.”

Harry blushed and climbed off of Blaise’s lap, keeping one of their hands interlocked he pulled Blaise down beside him. Yawning, he said, “no, but I can blame you tomorrow if I fall off my broom during practice.”

Blaise leant over Harry’s shoulder to kiss his cheek, “well we can’t have that,” he replied. Snuggling in behind Harry he pulled him closer and snaked a leg between Harry’s, slipping his other arm under Harry’s pillow he was wound as tightly as possible around Harry. Pressing his lips to Harry’s neck he whispered good night and they fell asleep again, Blaise much happier this time to be holding his Harry once again.

 

* * *

 

Harry woke early the next morning despite his interrupted sleep, he slipped out of the bed, careful not to disturb Blaise who was still sleeping and went to the bathroom to start his day. Twenty minutes later he was freshly washed and dressed and packing his bag, grabbing his sketchbook from under the bed where it had fallen, he straightened to find Blaise was now awake, “Hey,” said Harry. “I’ve got to get going, Quidditch practice,” he said. Blaise yawned and stretched, Harry, watching closely as Blaise’s muscles flexed and relaxed in unison. Blaise caught him looking and raised an eyebrow at the now blushing boy.

“Like what you see?” he said, voice still rough with sleep, hair delightfully mussed.

Harry flushed harder, “er, I’ll see you later, after lunch.” Harry said quickly, jamming his book into his bag and walking quickly out the door. He glanced back over his shoulder at Blaise and was surprised to find the dark skinned teenager right behind him. Blaise spun Harry so his back was against the door and kissed him passionately. Harry reaching up to wrap his hands around Blaise's shoulders as he opened himself up to the embrace, Blaise had his hands on Harry’s waist as he kissed Harry good morning.

Breaking away and leaving Harry gasping slightly for air Blaise smirked and said, “now I’ll see you later, I couldn’t let you go without doing that.” Harry tried to smile, but his head was still spinning pleasantly from the kiss.

“Uh-huh, yeah, okay then, bye,” Harry said making no effort to move away. Blaise smirked wider and brought his lips back to Harry’s for a chaste repeat of events. Harry blinked as they pulled away and playfully shoved at Blaise, “you’re going to make me late.”

“Mmm, but it would be worth it,” said Blaise voice low, claiming Harry’s lips again. Fifteen minutes later, Harry finally left the Room of Requirement, hair thoroughly mussed and lips bruised he made his way to the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. He was the last one of his team to arrive and they all gave him grief over his appearance.

“Who’s the lucky girl then Harry?” grinned Seamus.

“Or guy,” leered Dean.

“I dunno guys,” said Demelza, “I think he looks like he’s been attacked by the giant squid, I mean, look at his hair. It’s all over the place.”

“Yeah and is that a hickey or a suction mark on your neck,” joked Jimmy Peakes, everyone laughing aloud, even Ron though he was trying not laugh and be supportive at the same time.

Harry narrowed his eyes thoughtfully at his team, “you know I’m trying to figure out when I got a bunch of trolls as teammates because surely you lot aren’t dumb enough to rile me right before practice.” He watched as the lights went on in their heads and they all either groaned or started to beg his forgiveness. Jimmy and Ritchie Cootes were particularly extravagant, jumping off the benches and placing their foreheads on the ground. Seamus was saying he’d polish Harry’s broomstick for the rest of the year if he went easy on them and Dean and Demelza were leaning on each other, struggling not to laugh at the innuendo. Ron was just sitting there grinning at Harry as he munched his bacon. Harry rolled his eyes at Ron and made himself a sandwich. Getting up he told his team they had five minutes to meet him on the pitch or they’d be doing sit-ups on their brooms all afternoon.

He was just biting into his sandwich when he bumped into Luna and Neville on the way into the entranceway. Luna’s gaze was immediately drawn to the mark below his ear and she giggled. Pulling her wand from her sleeve she cast a discreet concealment charm. “Er, thanks, Luna,” Harry said embarrassed.

“Oh don’t mention it, Harry, I’ll teach it to you another time, when you’re not so much in a hurry.” She said with a big smile.

“Yeah, maybe, or he could bloody well not do it in the first place,” Harry grumped good-naturedly.

“It’s better if you learn, I’m quite good at them you know, Neville’s got three,” Luna chirped.

Harry looked shocked at Neville, who blushed and shrugged, one hand moving to cover a spot on his neck. Not sure if she meant the concealment charm or the love bites, “I, er.. I didn’t realise you guys had started.. I mean, I knew that..”

Neville took Luna’s hand as he looked into her eyes, “I was working up the courage a few days ago to ask her, then she just came and sat in my lap and told me not to worry so much because she was going to say yes.” Neville said smiling at the first female Marauder.

Harry clapped him on the shoulder, “well I’m happy for you guys.” Seeing more students coming down the stairs, he remembered what he was supposed to be doing. “Blast, I better get going, I’ll catch up with you guys later!” Harry said with a wave. Luna and Neville calling out their goodbyes after him.

 

* * *

 

Harry was relaxing on the pitch with his teammates after their intensive training. He had really put them through their paces, partly because of what they had teased him about over breakfast, partly because he knew they could handle it. “Okay guys, if we fly tomorrow like we did today then Ravenclaw won’t stand a chance, we’ll put them on the bottom of the ladder from the beginning of the season.”

“Here, here!” cried Seamus, with the others throwing in their cheers as well.

Harry grinned at them all, they’d really come together in a short time and he knew in his bones they were good, “well I don’t know about me, but you lot stink, I’m going to hit the showers. Make sure you all get a good nights sleep tonight.” He told them sternly, “I’ll see you all at breakfast tomorrow,” and with that, he stood up and popping his broom over his shoulder walked into the change rooms.

Ron followed along behind him, “so what are we doing now?” he asked Harry.

Harry looked at Ron as he gathered the things he needed to take into the shower cubicle with him. “I’m going to head to the RoR, I’m hoping to get started on the animagus revealing potion today.”

Ron’s eyes lit up, “really? You’re going to start it today?”

Harry nodded, “Yeah I’ve got all the supplies I need, there were a few I had to get Horace to get for me..” breaking off he smacked his forehead, “dammit, I forgot to take yesterday’s Hospital Wing potions to him to get certified. I’ll have to do that first, anyway I think Daphne said she was going to bring Astoria by too so that we could meet.”

“Great more snakes,” muttered Ron. Taking a leaf from Blaise’s book, Harry arched an eyebrow at him, Ron looked at him in return, “I know, I know, they’re good guys, it’s just taking some getting used to you know? We’ve always hated Slytherin before and now it looks like we’ll be hanging out with them on a daily basis.”

Harry clapped him on the shoulder with a lopsided grin, “just think of them Hogwarts students and not Slytherins and you’ll be fine.”

Ron wrinkled his nose in thought, “that might work,” he said as he started to pull his Quidditch gear off. Harry shook his head in mirth and, picking up his clothes, moved into a shower cubicle.

 

* * *

 

 

Twenty minutes later, Harry and Ron were making their way into the castle, when they heard someone calling out to them, “Oi, Potter!”

Hearing the familiar, malicious tone, Harry spun around with his wand in his hand. Ron doing the same, “what do you want Malfoy?” spat Harry.

“Just wanted to see how the Gryffindor Trio’s going, I see you’ve dropped the mudblood, get what you needed out of her did you?” Malfoy said thrusting his hips in a vile manner, to the guffaws of the students surrounding him.

Ron stepped forward, but Harry grabbed his arm, and sent a quick spell at the blonde Slytherin “wash your mouth out Malfoy, no-one needs to hear your filth.” Harry heard the sniggers of the surrounding students as Malfoy started spewing soapy bubbles. “Come on, Ron, no need to be around such distastefulness.”

 Harry and Ron left Malfoy and his goons in the Entranceway and taking the secret passage made their way to the Room of Requirement, Harry whispered the password and they entered their room. Blaise and Luna were already there, Blaise was sitting on the couch working on his charms homework and Luna had her head bent over a large colourful clipboard. Harry went over to the potions bench, squeezing Blaise’s shoulder in hello as he passed him. Blaise looked up and pressed a quick kiss to the back of Harry’s hand before he continued writing. “Hey Luna,” said Ron, “what are you doing?” he asked looking over her shoulder.

She looked up happily, “I’m making the petition sheet for students to sign, for the Snape Board, I thought if it was nice and bright it would scare away any Wrackspurts that would stop people from coming forward,” she told them. Harry and Ron shared a look, the petition was certainly bright alright. It was covered with streamers and she had used a multitude of different coloured inks had been used to write the purpose. Harry made a dismissive gesture to Ron, it wouldn’t matter the colour, it was the signatures that counted. Harry noticed Luna looking at him thoughtfully, “are you okay Harry? You look like you were almost attacked by Wrackspurts.”

Harry saw Blaise spin around in concern, trying to see what was wrong, Harry lifted the corner of his mouth at Blaise in reassurance, and leant back on the bench with both hands gripping the top, “I’m fine, we just had a run in with Malfoy on the way up here. He wanted to know why Hermione wasn’t with us and he called her a Mudblood again so I scourgified his mouth.” Harry lifted a shoulder, “it was nothing new.”

“Are you sure Harry? You know that’s got to have made him pretty angry with you,” said Blaise, a worried look in his eye.

“Yeah, it’s fine Blaise, even if I hadn’t done anything he’d still do something the next time we met up anyway,” Harry told him. Looking around the room, Harry’s eyes came to rest on the cupboard in the corner. Frowning at it, he couldn’t seem to think about why it was familiar, but thinking about Malfoy brought it back to mind. “Ron!” Harry said excitedly, as he rushed over to the cabinet.

Ron looked up from where he had set up his transfiguration homework, “yeah, mate?”

“Have you got that letter the Twins sent us about what they had sent to the warehouse?” Harry asked.

“Uh, maybe,” replied Ron, rummaging around in his bag he produced a balled up piece of paper and tossed it to Harry.

Harry flattened the letter on the side of the cabinet and then compared the drawing to the cabinet in front of him. “Ron, it’s the same! That’s why it looks so familiar!” Harry exclaimed.

“Uh huh, why is that a good thing though?” asked Ron bemusedly.

Harry shrugged, “I dunno it was just bugging me since yesterday.”

“I’m glad you like the cabinet Harry,” said Luna absentmindedly as she glued more streamers to the back of the clipboard. “Because I fixed it for you, there’s no point in having a set of Vanishing Cabinets if one of them is broken.”

They all stared at Luna in awe, “I’m sorry Lovegood, what did you say it was?” asked Blaise.

Luna looked at him, “please call me Luna, we’re going to be too close for you to call me anything else and it’s a Vanishing Cabinet silly, you can tell by Gulping Plimpys hanging around it.” 

“Really?” Harry breathed, looking over the cupboard with new eyes, he opened the door and considered the inside of the cupboard.

Blaise came over to stand by Harry, “while I have no idea what those.. Plimpy, things are, if it’s a vanishing cabinet that means you can use it as sort of a passageway. Do you know where the other one is?” Harry nodded and told Blaise and Luna what had transpired in Diagon Alley earlier in the year. “Well, it’s probably a good thing you have the cabinets now,” Blaise told him after he analysed the information Harry had told him. “Malfoy was probably going to use them to get people into the school, if he’s really a Death Eater and not just sympathetic to His cause then that could have potentially been very bad.”

Harry frowned, “I still don’t know for sure if he is, but my gut tells me he is.”

Blaise nodded, “I have my suspicions as well, like you, nothing concrete but there are a few conversations and things I’ve observed that just don’t make sense otherwise.”

Harry was biting his lip, but then he suddenly brightened, looking over at Ron he said, “this means we can get Fred & George into the castle! Can you write them and set up a time to test it with them?”

Ron groaned and put his head down on the table, “I know you like them Harry, but that’s because they never target you for pranks, I’m their little brother, I’m always the tester.”

Harry walked over to Ron and slapped him on the back, “cheer up Ron, you never know, now that their Marauders they might leave you out of it.”

Ron just gave Harry a look that said he clearly didn’t think so, “you do remember their last letter? They spelled the parchment so that it turned my hair blue for a month! I only just got rid of it!” Harry tried to hold back his laugh, but Luna had no such qualms and started giggling loudly, the giggles turning into full blown laughter at Ron’s affronted look.

“I don’t remember seeing you with blue hair, Weasley,” Blaise said with a furrowed brow.

“Yeah, well it wasn’t the hair on my head was it?” Ron said grumpily, opening up his Transfiguration book and hiding his face between the pages. Blaise lifted an eyebrow at Harry who pointed a finger at a very private place, indicating where the spell had affected Ron. Blaise smirked and shook his head before going back to his essay. Harry gave the cabinet one last look before going over to the potions bench and starting preparing the ingredients that he would need.

They’d all been at their separate tasks for twenty minutes or so when there was a knock at the door and Daphne and Tracey walked in, closely followed by a shorter, brunette version of Daphne. Harry had turned around when he heard the knock and was wiping his hands of mandrake juice which was one of the key ingredients, in the animagus potion as Daphne approached him. “Harry,” she said warmly, bussing him on the cheek when she reached him, “this is my younger sister Astoria, Astoria, our cousin Harry Potter.”

“Er, hello Astoria,” Harry said nervously, he wasn’t really sure how he was supposed to act or what he should do.

Astoria, however, seemed to know how to solve that, she quickly flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. “I’m so happy to finally meet you! Daphne told me that you didn’t know about us and I’m so sorry about that! I’ve been to every one of your Quidditch matches though! And I could barely watch the Tri-Wizard Tournament it was so scary!” Astoria continued to babble for a few minutes into Harry’s ear, he had slowly put his arms around her waist as she had yet to let him go. He exchanged a look with Daphne who just rolled her eyes and mouthed ‘Hufflepuff’ at him, he smiled at that and continued listening to Astoria, “and Daphne tells me your awesome at Potions, and I want to be awesome at Potions but Professor Snape never really taught me very much, will you tutor me?” She finished, at last, taking a step back and holding onto one of Harry’s hands tightly, her eyes shining with hope.

“Er, sure,” said Harry, ”I don’t really know that I’ll have the time to tutor you separately but for now you can help me with potion work for the Hospital Wing and a few other things I’m doing?” he offered, his free hand going to rub the back of his neck.

Astoria squealed with delight and flung her arms around him again, “thank you, thank you, thank you!” Harry looked at Blaise and Ron for help, he’d never been hugged so enthusiastically or so much at once in his life, it was overwhelming but good he thought. Ron was just standing there silently shaking with laughter. Blaise was watching Harry with this happy look in his eyes.

“Perhaps you can show Astoria what you’re working on now? And what you did earlier this week,” Blaise said.

Astoria stepped back again and looked at the bench behind Harry excitedly, he nodded and moved so that Astoria could see the bench properly. “well Harry, I see you have your hands full, Tracey and I have our Transfiguration homework to do and then we were going to see what we could get started on,” Daphne said kindly.

Harry looked at her and smiled gratefully, “I know Ron’s working on his Transfiguration homework at the moment too,” he told her. Daphne nodded and Tracey grinned widely, quickly making her way over to the table and sitting down close to the redhead in question.

Astoria tugged on his arm and he turned back to her, seeing Blaise’s smile out the corner of his eye. “Okay, so at the moment I’m trying to make the animagus revealing potion, and it says that you need to cut the sopophorous beans and add three drops. Now I’m making a large batch as I need a few doses so I’ll need to add six drops. The thing is with these beans, they’re really hard to cut and even if you do cut them they don’t leak much fluid. The best way to extract the fluid is like this.” Harry pulled a silver knife from its holder on the wall and pressing the flat side to the bean he pressed down and the little bean started pouring liquid out it’s sides.

“Wow,” said Astoria, “that’s so cool.” Harry grinned at her, picking up a small jar that had a glass dropper attached to the lid he suctioned up as much of the juice as he could.

“I like to keep any extra ingredients that are already used or cut, I have really strong preservation charms on my potions chest and it saves me time and ingredients for when I’m brewing next time,” Harry told her, he pulled down another knife and he Astoria squashed a few more beans to fill the phial. “Right so the last ingredient I need to prepare is this one,” Harry said pulling a medium-sized airtight box towards them. Opening the lid he pulled out a vine plant. “This plant is called a Boquila Trifolioata, or just Boquila for short. It comes from Chile, it grows along the ground before it reaches a tree there it starts to grow around the host tree. Now if you look closely at the leaves..” he said pointing to the ones nearer the roots and the ones on the other end.

“They’re different!” Astoria said astounded.

Harry nodded, “it’s a camouflaging defence mechanism. It’s used in this potion because it naturally changes its shape or transfigures.” Harry said.

“And because becoming an animagus means you need to transfigure yourself this helps to stabilise and guide the vision?” she guessed.

“That’s right!” Harry said smiling at her, she caught on quick, “and what about the sopophorous bean juice?”

She thought about it for a minute, “well you’re not using much, in calming draughts and the draught of the living death they use a lot more, whole beans and multiple ones. Is it just enough to slow your thoughts so that you can meditate?”

Harry grinned again, “you know if I could give you House points I would,” he said and she blushed happily. They spent the next hour brewing the potion, Harry showing her various things he did and explaining why he did them. When the potion reached its cooling phase (for which it needed to stew over an ice-cold flame for sixteen hours) Astoria dragged him over to the couches, she sat him on the couch next to Blaise, telling him she knew they were together so they should act like it. Harry had turned red but Blaise just put his arm around Harry’s shoulders and continued reading his book. Harry and Astoria sat and talked, Harry told her about his apprenticeship with Slughorn and she told him about her dreams of opening a medical research centre. That was when Harry got up and fetched his case notes and research on the Wolfsbane potion, showing her what he had done so far. She asked him if she could help him with that too and when he said yes, he got another hug. Soon Neville walked in the door, fresh from a shower as he had been helping in the Greenhouses again. It seemed to be a signal in which everyone came to join them in couch/beanbag corner. Harry called for Dobby and everyone had refreshments.

“So Harry,” Astoria asked curiously, “what was it like growing up with muggles?” Blaise felt Harry go stiff and he heard the slight tension in Harry’s voice as he answered.

“It’s very different to the wizarding world,” he began, not really sure what to say, “things take a lot longer there, like getting from place to place, cleaning, things like that, here you just flick your wand and everything is all neat and clean. What about you? What sorts of things did you do as a kid?” and she was off again, chattering about her friends and what she liked to do in her spare time, (read medical books and ride horses) Harry told her he’d never been proper horse-riding but did it count that he’d ridden a hippogriff and a threstral? She immediately demanded details, he told her what happened with Buckbeak, the others chiming in with their versions and details as they’d been in the same class. When he told her about the threstrals though he made it sound as if he’d done a similar thing with them and just flown around the school, Blaise had narrowed his eyes at that, as he’d seen the look that Ron and Neville had shared. There was more to that story and he’d ask Harry later. It was nearing time for dinner though, and the Slytherins decided to depart first. Astoria hugged Harry again and they organised to catch up later in the week when Harry had more brewing to do. Harry laughing promised to tell Daphne if his plans changed.

Blaise paused before he left, “I really should spend some time in the Slytherin Common Room after dinner. Do you think I could borrow your cloak to sneak out after curfew? I should at least put on a charade of being there, people will start to wonder otherwise.”

“Yeah sure,” Harry said, “I should probably spend some time in Gryffindor too, it’s so easy to get caught up in here,” Harry said indicating the room.

Blaise nodded, “but I would rather spend all of my time here,” he whispered quietly to Harry. Harry nodded and quickly fetched his cloak, handing it to Blaise who folded it into his bag. Blaise caught Harry’s hand and pulled him in for a quick kiss, “to tide me over until later,” he murmured against his lips, Harry reddened at the comment and the Slytherins left.

Harry turned around to see Luna exaggeratedly fanning herself, before collapsing into giggles at Harry’s narrowed gaze. Neville grinned at his girlfriend and Ron just asked, “so when can use the potion?”

“Tomorrow night,” Harry said, “it will be ready tomorrow night, do you think you can tell the twins about the cabinets by then?” Ron nodded holding up a half done letter, “I’m writing them now. I’ll quickly finish it and send it off after dinner.”

Luna clapped her hands excitedly, “Oh I can’t wait for you to know what you are!”

“I just hope the transformation isn’t too hard to learn,” Neville said nervously. “I mean what if we get stuck?”

“There’s a spell to reverse transformations, we can learn that before we try transforming ourselves,” Harry told him.

Ron nodded, not looking up from what he was writing the twins, “yeah, and one or two of us can stay human while the others try. That way there is someone to cast it if we need too.”

Neville looked a little happier about it now and when Luna got up and kissed him, he seemed to have forgotten his nerves entirely, as he had a dopey grin on his face. “Now Harry,” Luna said strangely businesslike for once, “about that concealment spell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think of Astoria? Also I'm set on what animagus forms Harry, Blaise, Ron, Luna and Neville will have. But I am taking requests into consideration for the Twins, Daphne and Tracey, it WILL be in the next chapter so make sure you tell me! :D
> 
> That's as much of a hint for the next chapter that you will get! Now would you so kindly tell me what you thought of this one?
> 
> (Also, do you think I need to update/add any tags?)


	25. A Lawyer's Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets with his lawyer and Blaise finds himself very protective of Harry. Oh and Quidditch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I was going to include the animagus forms in this chapter, but that was before I got to 8500 words. Plus there's a natural stopping point. I PROMISE though, next chapter for sure! :D

Harry and Blaise were having a quick breakfast in the Room of Requirement before going to meet Tracey in front of the one-eyed witch. “So Harry,” Blaise asked casually, “when you were telling Astoria yesterday about the Threstrals, I saw Weasley and Neville giving each other a look. What was that about?”

Harry met Blaise’s eyes briefly before dropping them to his plate, “well I didn’t exactly ride it around the school like I led Astoria to believe, it’s how we got to the Ministry last year.” Harry told him before taking another bite of his breakfast.

“Oh,” replied Blaise softly, “you know, I actually hadn’t given that any real thought? I kind of assumed you flooed.”

Harry grinned a little, “yeah well that would have been easier for the others, only Neville, Luna and I could see them.”

Blaise looked thoughtful, “that would have been very strange, I suppose it’s a bit personal to ask but?” he said looking at Harry with a half curious, half apologetic expression.

Harry looked at him for a moment before shrugging, “Neville saw his grandfather pass away, Luna’s mum died when she was nine in a potions accident. I didn’t start seeing them until the start of last year, after I watched Pettigrew kill Cedric during the tournament.” Blaise reached over and squeezed Harry’s hand gently, Harry gave him a half smile in return and they finished up their meals, thoughts turning pensieve. Harry grabbed his bag and his cloak and flung it over himself. They left the room and made their way to the third floor where the passageway was located.

Tracey was standing there waiting for them and Blaise greeted her as Harry quickly checked the area to make sure no-one was around. “Where’s Harry?” Tracey asked Blaise.

“Right here,” Harry said from directly behind her, dragging off his cloak. Tracey jumped and screamed, before sighing exasperatedly at Harry.

“Don’t DO that!” she exclaimed. Harry smirked at her and started running his hand over the back of the statue, tapping his wand on her hump he said the password “ _dissendium_ ´and when the opening appeared he stepped through, beckoning the two Slytherins to follow him. Once Blaise had shadowed Tracey through, the opening closed behind them and Harry lit a lumos maxima so that they could easily see where they were going. “Wow,” Tracey breathed as she took in the tunnel, “this is _so_ cool!”

Harry exchanged a grin with Blaise and said, “come on, we better get a move on.” It took them almost an hour to reach Hogsmeade and during that time they discussed the various things that Harry would be talking about with Tracey’s dad. When they finally reached the trap door Harry put his finger to his lips, “okay, we’re about to enter the Honeydukes cellar, do either of you know how to do a disillusionment charm?”

Tracey nodded and Blaise grimaced, “I know how, but I’m not very good at them,” Blaise told Harry.

“That’s okay,” replied Harry, who cast the charm on Blaise while Tracey did the same for herself. “I’m going to wear my cloak, now I’ll open the doors and you guys go through them first okay? Blaise, why don’t you hold Tracey’s hand so you guys don’t lose each other?” There was the sound of fumbling and a giggle from Tracey as they did as Harry suggested. “Okay, ready?” Harry asked them, when they replied in the affirmative, Harry nudged open the trapdoor slightly. Not seeing anyone in the cellar he opened it all the way and clambered out. The two Slytherins following him, Blaise letting him know when he was out. Harry softly closed the door and they made their way to the shop, thankfully, being early Sunday morning only Mr Flume, was in the shop, he appeared to dozing a little over a hot cup of coffee, obviously not a morning person. Harry went to the front door and cast a silencing charm on the bell before opening it, he opened it slowly so not to alert the shopkeeper and when he heard Blaise and Tracey outside, cautiously closed it again.

Now that they were on the street, Harry hissed at the two to avoid the patches of dirt and to stick to the cobbled streets. They made their way up the street and Harry breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw the two front doors of the Three Broomsticks were open. They quickly went inside and up the stairs, Blaise and Tracey dropping the disillusionment charms now they were out of sight, quickly Tracey checked the rooms and after opening the second one walked inside crying, “Daddy!”

Harry followed Blaise through the door and silently cast silencing charms and anti-eavesdropping spells around the room. Harry looked over to where Tracey was hugging a tall sandy-haired man. When they pulled away from each other Harry saw that he was wearing a well-tailored suit underneath his expensive wizarding robes. “Hey, pumpkin, Good Morning Blaise,” he said jovially greeting his daughter and her friend. Then more seriously he added, “now do you want to tell me what this is all about? You said in your letter that a friend of yours needed my help but you couldn’t be any more specific? Is it you?” He asked Blaise, “are you in some kind of trouble?”

“No, Mr Davis, it’s not me,” Blaise hesitated, looking over to where he could sense Harry.

“It’s me, Sir,” spoke Harry as he removed the cloak.

Tracey squealed again, “Harry! You need to stop _doing_ that!”

Mr Davis’s jaw dropped and he worked it open and closed for a few moments, before saying weakly to his daughter, “you never told me you were friends with Harry Potter, pumpkin.”

“It’s a recent development Dad, Blaise and Harry started dating and we’ve become quite good friends this year,” Tracey told her father leading him over to the table. Harry and Blaise followed sitting down on one side, Harry in front of Mr Davis, and Blaise across from Tracey.

Harry rushed to reassure the man, “no-one knows we’re friends, it’s safe for Tracey, but I can’t say that it will stay that way for sure if you decide to take up my cause. I can offer you protection though, a safe house if you need it.”

Mr Davis waved him off, “we are more than protected at our house, ever since my wife and I became lawyers we placed our premise under a fidelus charm. It is a standard that my practice demands.” Mr Davis had seemed to put aside his shock and was now all business, “I’m sorry for my unprofessionalism it was quite a shock as Tracey has never mentioned you before. Now, what can I do for you, Mr Potter? Did you ask to see me because I work for the firm your family retains?”

Harry gave the man a puzzled look, “Nooo,” he drew out slowly, “Tracey told me you believed in doing the right thing and that you were an excellent lawyer. I don’t know anything about my family and your firm?” Harry told the man.

Now it was Mr Davis’s turn to look puzzled, “the Potter family has been a long-standing client of Blishwick and Hopkins for many generations. Your family pays a retainer to us monthly for any services needed,” he explained.

“Oh, so I wouldn’t need to pay you? I’m already your client?” Harry questioned.

“Yes, surely someone had mentioned this to you before? The goblins perhaps?” he asked. Harry shook his head, his thoughts now that here was yet again something else he didn’t know about him and his family.

“Dad,” Tracey began, with a sidelong look at Harry who nodded, “Harry grew up with his muggle relatives, they don’t know anything about the wizarding world so they could never have told him. And, well one of the things we came to see you about..”

Harry straightened then and took over for her, “I only just found out about my status here in the wizarding world, I mean apart from the whole boy-who-lived thing.” Harry told him waving a hand in a dismissive gesture, “I have discovered that I’ve been obliviated of any memories pertaining to my family’s history or the fact that I am going to one day be Lord Potter.”

Mr Davis sucked in a long breath, and then let it out in a rush, “that is very serious Mr Potter, very serious indeed.” He rubbed his jaw for a moment, “do you know who has done this? How did you find out?”

“Please call me Harry,” the Gryffindor replied.

“John, then,” Mr Davis said, and so Harry preceded to tell John how Blaise how told him about his impending Lordship, how he had spoken with his friends who told him all the conversations they’d had with him about it. How he didn’t remember at all and then he performed the memory spell in front of him, so he could see for himself that Harry wasn’t lying.

“Merlin’s beard,” John whispered, “right well there are several avenues we can go down for this, unfortunately, none that we can take without knowing the culprit.”

“I’m working on it,” Harry said grimly.

“You know or at least suspect someone don’t you?” the lawyer asked.

Harry nodded, “but I won’t drag you into it until I have proof,” Harry told him.            

The older man nodded, “now, are you sure you want me as your representative from the firm? It’s just something I need to ask before we go any further. I can tell you about my colleagues if you would prefer someone else? A more senior member of the firm perhaps? I believe it was the now late Mr Hopkins was the last lawyer for your family, as we have not been contacted since your grandfather passed, no-one has been assigned your file.”

Harry shook his head, “no, I’m happy to have you, Tracey speaks very highly of you,” Harry told him as Tracey blushed under her father’s amused gaze.

Turning back to Harry he said, “Right, well you said that was one of the things you wanted to speak to me about. What else would you like to discuss?”

Harry gave a nervous laugh, “I’m not really sure where to start, there’s so much.”

“Well, let me get a pen and pad,” said John, pulling the mentioned items from his bag. At Harry’s lifted brow he said, “my wife is muggleborn and introduced these to me, they make like so much easier,” he replied. Harry chuckled and nodded. “Right, now just start wherever you want.”

So Harry started with Umbridge, he told Mr Davis all about how much of a bitch she had been last year, he showed him the scars on the back of his hand and Tracey gave her father the list of students that they knew had also served those detentions with the foul woman. “This is very serious stuff Harry, also are you sure you want to open it to a class suit?” John said as he frowned over the notes he had made.

“Yeah, I’m not the only one who had to put up with her, and I’m sure there were kids that were more affected by her than me. They deserve the same chance at justice, besides the more kids you can get a hold of, the more we can get out of the Ministry and that will be a big, screw you, to Fudge. I want everyone to know he foisted her on us as well.”

John nodded, “I can do that, I’ll need to get in touch with these children’s parents for their permission, it will take a while, but we can do it easily enough. The interviews with the children will need to be done at Hogwarts but I can do that without anyone knowing why.” Harry let out the breath he’d been holding. “Ok, was there anything else?” he asked looking at the young man in front of him.

Harry ducked his head in affirmation, “yeah, I want to sue the pants off the Prophet too, for anything they’ve said about me that is untrue. I want them to print a retraction listing every single article and lie they’ve told. I want Rita Skeeter personally sued for deliberately misquoting me in the Tournament and I want her fired. If you can somehow manage to make it so she can never publish anything about anyone again that would be awesome. I don’t really care about making money, but I want everyone to know that I’m serious about this, so whatever you think is an acceptable amount I’m happy with.”

John was busy scribbling as Harry spoke. When Harry had finished, he spoke, “again, this is time-consuming but easily done. What about the other wizarding publications? Like Witch Weekly, the Quibbler and the Harry Potter Adventure books?”

Harry frowned, “same goes for Witch Weekly and whoever else you can find. Leave the Quibbler alone, they’re the only ones who ever printed a true story about me. Hermione black mailed Rita Skeeter into writing the truth in that article, she’s an illegal beetle animagus. That’s how she gets all her gossip.” Harry told John.

The older Davis’s eyebrows flew into his hairline, and Tracey giggled, “see Dad? I told you this was going to be worth your while, and I didn’t even know that!” she told her father. Harry smiled at her and glanced at Blaise who was hiding his amusement behind his hand. Crinkled eyes giving him away.

“What’s this Harry Potter Adventure stuff though?” Harry asked them.

It was Blaise who answered Harry, “there’s a series of kids books detailing various adventures that you had growing up away from the wizarding world. Things like Harry Potter and the Mermaid Council, Harry Potter and the Queen, Harry Potter and the time he met a Giant etc. They’re very popular and written as fact not fiction, it’s part of why people react to you the way they do, they believe it’s all real.”

Harry found himself growing angry, “and what about you? Do you believe them?”

“I never read them,” Blaise told him honestly, “Mother said that you were living with your mother’s family not off gallivanting the world. She told me they were just fiction pretending to be fact.” Harry’s ire deflated a little, but still stood up to pace, no wonder the wizarding world thought so highly of him sometimes, not only had he defeated Voldemort as a baby, but they thought he was off doing all these wonderful things as a child. When in reality he was stuck in Privet Drive, being beaten for accidental magic and made to do every chore imaginable on little sleep and an even smaller amount of food. Absently he felt his magic rising, but he paid no attention to it until he heard the shattering of glass. Looking up he saw the worried expressions on the faces of his companions and shards of glass covering the floor from where the windows had shattered.

Feeling contrite he said, “shit, sorry,” he waved his hand and the windows flew back together. He came back over to the table and sat back down, Blaise took his hand with a questioning look, Harry nodded and let him soothe his fervent anger. Brain clearing he looked up at John with a fire in his eyes. “I have never given my endorsement or allowed anyone to use my name so they could make money. If they had never done this in the first place, perhaps I wouldn’t have had such a hard time fitting in. Take them to the cleaners.”

John nodded, still awed by the display of accidental and then wandless magic from the boy. Harry straightened suddenly as if he forgotten something, “Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, they are the only ones exempt from this for now. Not that I think they’re using my name anyway. But I’m their financial backer. I gave them my Tri-Wizard earnings to start the shop.”

John cleared his throat, “right well that is quite a few more things for me to do then, as there are many businesses that have made money off your name saying that you use their products etc. I’ll compile a list and send it to you so you can go over it before we officially do anything but Harry, you’re going to come out of this quite wealthy,” he told the boy with a grin, he was surprised though when Harry only shrugged.

“I don’t care about the money, John. I just care about the truth and my privacy. I’m sick of people using me.” Blaise squeezed his hand in sympathy.

“Okay, so we’ve got: options for your obliviation, sue Umbridge/Ministry, sue the Daily Prophet and anyone else falsely using your name. Anything else?” John asked, thinking that they’d covered it all now.

“Yeah,” Harry said drawing a menu to him and ordering a tray of tea and cakes, “I want to be emancipated.”

John nearly dropped the cupcake he had picked up from the tray that had appeared, Harry noting it was the same flavour his daughter favoured. “Emancipated? Why?”

Harry shrugged, “like I said before I’m tired of being used and I don’t trust my magical guardian to do the right thing by me anymore. My parents are dead, my godfather is presumed dead. I am the last Heir to the Potter line and I just realised something. In the Tri-Wizard Tournament, only those of age were allowed to compete, but when my name was drawn, I was forced to compete as well, by my magical guardian and also the Ministry. Is that grounds for emancipation?”

John looked at Harry with astonishment before he broke into a laugh, “Oh Harry, I think you and I are going to get along very well! Yes, you are absolutely correct. With all of that I could probably have you emancipated within a fortnight! There needs to be a small hearing done with a certain number of Wizengamot members present for it to be legal. But give me a bit of time and I can suss out who is likely to be on your side and we’ll make sure they’re present.”

“I want to keep this as quiet as possible. No-one can know,” Harry told him seriously.

“Attorney-client privilege Harry, all the members of staff at our law firm must take a magical oath not to reveal our client's information or details to anyone outside the firm unless it is strictly necessary for a case, such as actually presenting in court, filing papers etc.” Harry showed he understood and they discussed what being emancipated would mean for him as well as the process.

Harry cast a tempus and saw that it was nearing eleven o’clock, they still had some time but he needed to wrap this up soon. “Okay I only have two more things for today John, but first I need to ask you something.”

“Fire away,” John said as he refilled his tea.

“What would you do if you found out there was someone in Azkaban who never received a trial?” Harry asked him seriously.

John looked at Harry sharply, “well, I don’t see how that could happen, but in the hypothetical case that it _did_ , I would ensure that person received their trial. It’s only fair after all. Even if they do deserve to be in there, it may only be for a certain time, which has to be decided by the Wizengamot. You can’t just lock people up and throw away the key without judgement.”

Harry smiled at him, “well then, I think I’m about to make you a senior member of the law firm,” Harry teased. “I want you to take on my godfather's case, you see he was wrongfully imprisoned in 1981, and he escaped a few years ago in ’94. He was framed by his friend, I can give you pensieve memories of how I obtained this knowledge as proof.”

“Who’s your godfather Harry?” John had a feeling he knew who the young man was going to name, but it couldn’t be true could it? He couldn’t possibly be innocent and never received a trial?

“Sirius Black,” Harry said, and he went on to tell the story of his third year when he had found out, neglecting to mention the full moon as he didn’t want to get Remus in trouble. Harry drew out the memories from the shack in which they confronted Peter Pettigrew, and a shortened version of seeing Pettigrew alive at the end of fourth year. Placing them in phials and sealing them unbreakable he handed them to John, who took them and placed them in his case.

“Harry,” he began, “even if we were to exonerate him, it wouldn’t bring him back, only clear his name. Are you sure you want to do this now? We can wait and push it through at a later date?”

“No it has to be now, for one thing, it proves Pettigrew is alive and strengthens my claims against Voldemort. For another,” he looked at Tracey and Blaise, who both gave him an encouraging nod, Blaise squeezing his hand again. “Sirius is alive, I’m working on bringing him back as we speak, it might take me a while, but I don’t intend to leave him where he is for long, I’d like him to be a free man when he gets out.” John looked at Harry a little disbelieving so Harry untangled his hand from Blaise’s and pulled the mirror from his pocket. He always had it on him, just in case Sirius needed him. Looking into the mirror he said “Padfoot.”

Waiting for Sirius to answer took a few moments, in which time Harry grew extremely worried, this was the first time Harry had spoken to him since he’d found out he was alive, what if something had gone wrong? Or he’d hallucinated the whole thing? Suddenly Sirius’s face appeared. “Pup! Hello! How are you? Is everything okay?” asked Sirius in rapid succession.

“Hi Sirius, I’m well, and yes everything’s okay, it’s just I’m meeting with my lawyer at the moment, and he’s going to get you exonerated. But he doesn’t believe me that you’re alive.” Harry explained, glancing at the dumbfounded expression on said lawyers face.

Sirius barked his rough laugh, “well then, spin me around so I can see the poor fellow.” Harry obeyed and Sirius cried out, “Johnny boy? Is that you?” When John just nodded Sirius laughed again, “well as you can see I’m quite alive, but go on ask me something.”

“Er.. who did I catch you behind the broomshed with, in sixth year?” John asked.

Sirius barked his laugh, “let’s see.. I believe it was Marlene McKinnon? Or was it Deborah Bones?”

John laughed, “it was both actually, you dog.”

Sirius barked a laugh again, “well what can I say? The ladies loved me.”

“For about two weeks,” teased John with a smile, “right, well, this changes things, Harry. I’ll get this set in motion right away as well.”

Harry turned the mirror around to see Sirius again, “how are you doing Sirius?” he asked worriedly.

“I’m fine Pup, glad to see you’re getting yourself some representation, did you talk to him about the Prophet?”

Harry nodded, “yeah and getting emancipated and a bunch of other things.”

“Good, good, I’m proud of you Pup, I’m doing fine here, my magic seems to work at least, and I think I’m heading in the right direction. I’ve been hearing growling for a while now.”

Harry grinned, “that’s great news! I’ll call you again tomorrow, I think we’ll have some information for you.” He saw Tracey nodding vigorously out of the corner of his eye.

“Right you are Prongslet, I’ll talk to you then, I love you,” Sirius said.

Harry’s throat closed over with emotion, but he managed to choke out, “love you too Padfoot,” and the connection closed.

Harry ducked his head to hide the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes, quickly rubbing at his face with his sleeves, he pocketed the mirror once more. He felt Blaise’s hand on his knee and he looked up to give him a brief smile, looking at John, he said, “you went to school with Sirius? And my Dad?”

John bobbed his head in acknowledgement, “I did, they were the year below me,” he replied. “I could tell you some stories if you would like?” he said hesitantly.

Harry gave him a wavering smile, “that would be great, but now is probably not the best time.”

“You’re right, we can have that discussion another time. So before you told me about Sirius, you said there were two more things you wanted to talk about? What’s the last one?” John asked, getting them back on track.

“Mail wards,” Harry stated, “I think I have some, but I never put them there and I don’t know how to go about removing them, or if I should?”

John’s eyes widened again, “well the only person who can place mail wards on someone else is their parents or magical guardians and that’s only while you’re underage. The magic won’t take otherwise.”

Harry went quiet as he considered the possibilities, Blaise spoke softly, “I can’t see it being your parents Harry, you were a baby, and you weren’t famous then. There’s no reason for them to have done it.” Harry nodded in agreement.

“Well, that only leaves two other people. Sirius as my godfather, and he would have asked me before he did anything and..” Harry trailed off.

“And?” John prompted.

“Dumbledore,” Harry said quietly, looking the older man squarely in the eye.

John visibly started, “are you suggesting what I think you are?” he whispered.

Harry shrugged, “Depends, if you think I’m suggesting that he’s a manipulative bastard who would do anything for the greater good over the good of an individual, than yes. That’s exactly what I’m suggesting.” Harry could feel Blaise and Tracey staring at him.

“Harry..” said John.

“Look, you don’t have to believe me, but he’s my only other magical guardian because I was muggle-raised. I have years’ worth of proof that he isn’t quite the kindly old man everyone thinks he is.” Harry said, still locking eyes with his lawyer.

“What kind of proof?” Blaise asked in a sharp tone, that Harry knew wasn’t directed at him, but still managed to feel accusatory.

“Well,” Harry started, “I know that he was the Chief Warlock on the Wizengamot and didn’t ensure that Sirius received a trial, even though Sirius was a part of his Order of the Phoenix. There’s the fact he hid the Philosophers Stone in Hogwarts during our first year, deliberately to draw Voldemort out. There’s the fact that he never sent anyone home for their own safety, in second year when the Chamber of Secrets was opened, at the very least he should have sent the muggleborns away. How about how he hired Lockhart, who was a massive fraud. And what about the kids who were petrified? Why did we have to wait for the school's mandrakes to mature when they could have brought some to restore the Colin, Justin, Penelope and Hermione? Why did they have to miss months of school? In third year, he didn’t adjust the school wards to keep out Dementors, allowing them to come onto the grounds on two occasions, and into the castle on another. He also left, unguarded, secret passageways into the school that he _knew_ about because he made them. He also knew Sirius knew about them, and even though we all know now, that Sirius is innocent, he didn’t know then. He sent me and Hermione back in time to save Buckbeak and Sirius, even though I’m glad we were able to, it’s just irresponsible, why couldn’t _he_ borrow Hermione’s Time Turner and do it himself? In fourth year, he forced me to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament even though the rules state that anyone, or their magical guardian, may withdraw from the competition within the first 24 hours. In fifth year, he allowed Umbridge to physically punish students, he had to have known about it as Headmaster. Then there’s the fact that he keeps on Snape, who is a bully to students, even some within his own house and what about Binns? You can’t tell me that there _isn’t_ another history teacher with better qualifications out there somewhere? Especially seeing as all Binns talks about are Goblin rebellions and witch burnings, surely there’s more to wizarding history? And what about Trelawney? Who predicts a student’s death every year and mine every time she sees me? What about sending first-year students into the Forbidden Forest to track down something evil enough to kill unicorns? Even if he didn’t set the detention himself, the Headmaster is made aware of all detentions and has final say in how they are to be administered. How about the nest of Acromantula in the forest? Aragog’s decent enough but his hundreds of kids sure aren’t.” Harry had really worked himself into a rant by this stage, “and then there’s the fact that I’ve _told_ him the Dursleys are awful and he _still_ sends me there every summer, even though the blood wards don’t work anymore and this summer he took me to a bloody lake filled with Inferi!”

Harry’s chest was heaving with the exertion he had put into his speech. It suddenly dawned on him what he let slip at the end there, but he hoped it would go unnoticed. Harry hadn’t realised at the time, but the pen that John had bewitched to write for him, had taken down everything he said. Still trying to get his breathing under control Harry reached for a glass of water and drained it noisily. He waited for someone to say something, but they were all looking at him rather shocked. Harry suddenly felt self-conscious and unsure, “er.. anyway.”

This seemed to shake Blaise out of his stupor at least, because suddenly he had pulled Harry into his lap and was hugging as tightly as he could, which, with his larger frame and well-developed muscles was pretty tight. “uh, Blaise,” Harry coughed, “I need to breathe.” Blaise slackened his hold slightly but didn’t let go. Not allowing Harry to leave his lap and only letting him turn around to face John when the lawyer cleared his throat.

“Harry,” said John concerned, “that’s an awful lot of accusations to level at Dumbledore. You’ve clearly given this a lot of thought.” Harry shrugged, privately thinking that when you spent all your summer holed up with no-one to talk to you, there wasn’t a hell of a lot else to do, except tend his wounds.

“I’m going to need some time to process all of this, as to your original questions about mail wards, you can break the spell yourself and recast any that you want. I can have a book sent to you on them if you like?”

Harry nodded and they all started as the cuckoo clock in the corner chimed twelve. “We better go,” Harry told Tracey and Blaise, taking Blaise’s hand in his left, he stood. He held out his right hand to John, “Thank you, for agreeing to all this.” He said with grateful appreciation.

John shook his hand, “the pleasure is all mine, Harry. It’s an honour to meet you at last, I see know that rumours of you being a great wizard are true. I’ll owl you with I get together as soon as I can.”

“You should probably send it to Tracey, that way it won’t be obvious it’s coming to me and we can bypass the mail wards that way,” Harry told him. John agreed and Harry left some galleons on the table for the hire of the room and the tea service. Throwing his cloak over himself one-handed was a bit hard, but Blaise refused to let go of his other hand. Harry disillusioned Blaise again and Tracey hugged her father goodbye before doing the same. It was a very quiet group that made their way back through the Honeydukes tunnel.

Part way through though Tracey spoke up, “you know Harry, I never realised how powerful you were before, you sort of downplay it don’t you? Is that deliberate as well? Like your grades?”

Harry looked at her puzzled, “I don’t know what you mean Tracey, I’m not any more powerful than the average witch or wizard.”

Tracey looked at him like he was crazy, “Harry, that bit of wandless magic you did in the Three Broomsticks was powerful, the scale let alone the spell. Most wizards can’t even cast a lumos spell wandlessly.”

Harry looked at her shocked, “no I didn’t do that wandlessly,” seeming to rethink he asked, “did I?”

Tracey nodded fervently, “you did, have you done other wandless magic before?” Harry bit his lip, thinking hard, he realised he had, he’d been summoning things to himself, putting out fires and doing various other things all year. He looked at Tracey with a look akin to awe on his face and she giggled, “well, maybe it’s something else you need to practice.” Harry groaned good-naturedly and the topic turned to when Tracey expected to hear from her dad.

Blaise had tuned out Harry and Tracey’s conversation because inside Blaise was furious, a lake of Inferi? Just what the hell had Dumbledore been playing at taking Harry to a place like that? Not to mention even half of the other things Harry had mentioned. Laid out like that, Blaise was hard put trying to control his protective instincts that just wanted to march right up to Dumbledore and rip his stupidly long beard off of his face and shove it..

“Blaise?” came Harry’s voice. Blaise blinked a few times, getting his anger under control he looked at Harry and realised that they had made it to the end of the tunnel. Harry seemed to be looking at him worriedly. Stopping Blaise drew Harry into a snug embrace, burying his nose in Harry’s neck he just held onto the Gryffindor. “You were growling,” Harry told him.

“You said a _lake_ full of Inferi,” snapped Blaise, Harry sighed. It figured Blaise wouldn’t let that go.

“Can we talk about it later? I have Quidditch, and we need to get out of here unseen, for that I need to get my map out of my bag.” Blaise reluctantly let go and drew back a little to give Harry some room.

“Map?” asked Tracey with a curious expression on her face.

Harry smirked at her, “yeah, you’ll love this. My father and his friends made it.” Pulling the Marauders Map out of his pocket, he unfolded it, “I solemnly swear I am up to no good,” he recited, the map coming to life underneath his wand tip. Ink spreading out from where he had tapped it. Blaise and Tracey both leant in to look at it. Upon realising exactly what Harry held they both swore softly.

“So that’s how you knew where to find us that day in the library!” exclaimed Tracey.

“And the day on top of the Western Parapet?” Blaise asked eyebrow raised. Harry nodded at the both, he unfolded the map some more until he found them standing in the tunnel. Looking at the corridor they were about to enter, there were two third year Ravenclaws heading away from them, they all watched as they turned the corner and then Harry opened ran his hands over the spot where the opening should be, a smooth round rock fell away from a ledge and into Harry’s hand, looking at it for a moment before tossing it in the air and catching it. He put it in his pocket before opening the witch. Blaise gave him a questioning look at his action, but Harry just shrugged, not wanting to ruin the surprise. Climbing out, Tracey went to stand near the end of the hallway to give them a moment of privacy. Harry rubbed a hand through his hair, “look, I promise to tell you about it later, okay? But I won’t be able to see you again until tonight, there’s gonna be a big party in the Gryffindor Common Room this afternoon,” Harry said with a confident grin.

Blaise just shook his head wryly at him, “Okay, meet you after dinner?” Harry nodded.

“About eightish. The potion will be done by then, so make sure you bring the girls.” Blaise sighed lightly and stepped closer to Harry, taking the risk at being caught in the open he gave him a soft chaste kiss, just a bare press of lips.

“I’d like to have some time for just the two of us soon,” Blaise told him softly, “I know that we spend the night together, but we do just sleep. I realise how unlikely that is, with everything that’s going on and I don’t want to pull you in yet another direction. But I can’t help feeling that way, especially after what you said about Dumbledore today, part of me just wants to take you away from here.”

Harry looked at Blaise with wide eyes, slightly shocked, “you _do?_ ” he breathed. Only Sirius had ever said he’d wanted to do that. Harry found it kind of hard to believe that Blaise felt the same.

Blaise lifted a shoulder, but nodded seriously, “part of it’s the Rukar side of me, screaming, to make sure you’re safe and not in danger like that again and the wizard in me wholeheartedly agrees, my inner Slytherin though, is saying the smart thing to do would be to continue playing this as we have been at least for now. Get Mr Davis to do his job and get you to Gringotts as soon as possible.”

Harry was just looking at Blaise in wonder, it felt amazing that Blaise cared that much to whisk him away from anything that might want to directly or indirectly harm him. Harry was so lost in his thoughts and the warm knowledge of wanting to being protected, cared for, that he jumped when the bell rang signalling the end of the lunch period. “Shit,” he swore, “I have to go, I’ll see you later okay?” Leaning up he kissed Blaise firmly and then thrust his cloak into Blaise’s hands, “look after this?” Blaise nodded and Harry quickly took off jogging down the hall, calling goodbye to Tracey as he passed her, she gave him a knowing little grin and waved as he disappeared down the corridor. He tore down to the Quidditch Pitch and was relieved to find he was the first of his team there. He wasn’t too late at least, grabbing his gear he headed to a shower stall to change.

 

* * *

 

Harry was drifting on the breeze, high above the Quidditch Pitch, he was scanning the field for the snitch, glancing at Cho, he could see her getting frustrated. Grinning, he looked at the scoreboard again, it was 170 to 30, Gryffindors way, Cho needed to catch the Snitch soon if Ravenclaw were going to win. Scanning again he saw the telltale glint of gold close to the Ravenclaw goalposts. There was a cheer from the Gryffindor stands and using that as a fake, he put on a small burst of speed and did a few loop de loops to celebrate the goal. Putting him closer to the fluttering snitch but also Cho, she was much closer to the snitch than he was. Pulling out of the last loop, Harry shot forwards. His trajectory was better than Cho’s he knew he would get to it before her, when suddenly she was side on in front of him, blocking his way. Snarling he pulled upwards to avoid a collision, just barely avoiding her, and headed straight into the speeding path of a bludger. The bludger slammed into his upper arm, snapping the bone, the impact was hard enough it nearly unseated him. Grimly holding on, he yelled at his team to continue. “I’m fine! Don’t worry about me! Get your arses moving!”

Seamus, who had the Quaffle immediately started flying again. Harry adjusted himself into a sitting position and one eye on Cho, who looked slightly guilty, he placed his hand on his arm. Well if Tracey thought he could do stuff wandlessly, now was a good a time as any to try. Muttering the spell to fix bones under his breath he felt the painful shifting and mending of bone. Jaw dropping open in surprise, he grinned a second later, he could get used to this. Resuming a flying position he started to hunt for the Snitch again. A few goals to Gryffindor later and Harry saw it, fluttering a few feet from the ground, Cho was at the other end of the field and there was no way she could catch him on his Firebolt.

He flipped his broom and headed into a steep dive, just slightly off centre from the snitch, he would use its natural escape tendencies to manoeuvre his stunt. Building up speed he didn’t hear the hush that had befallen the crowd, he didn’t realise that even the two teams had stopped their plays to watch his dive, however, he was dimly aware of Cho trying to catch up to him. Reveling in the feeling of wind through his hair and the knowledge that he was one with his broom, he flattened himself further, urging the broom to go even faster, the snitch hadn’t moved yet, still fluttering in the same position.

Harry was meters away from the ground, when the Snitch sensed him and pulled away, he smirked when it went in the direction he had anticipated. He pulled sharply on the broom and rolled with the movement, upside down, he sped after the snitch, the ground so close to his head he could feel the grass as it brushed his hair. Stretching his arm in front of him, he closed his fingers around the little golden ball, careful not to crush the wings. Pushing on his broom, he shot back into the air, arm raised above his head. There was a sudden thundering noise from the stands, particularly the Gryffindors. Harry heard Lee Jordan shouting over the microphone that Gryffindor had won 450 points to 30. Harry was suddenly slammed into by his teammates and was trapped in a midair group hug, Harry saw his chance to use the hug as a distraction and took it. Glancing across the field he saw the Ravenclaws looking dejected. But the sadness on their faces couldn’t deter Harry from the happiness and exhilaration he felt at the moment. He laughing pulled away from his team and they flew towards the change rooms, Demelza and Jimmy letting off loop de loop along the way. Boisterously they let themselves into the change rooms and when they had finally calmed down enough, Ron punched Harry lightly on the arm, “Blimey Harry! I think that’s the most amazing I ever seen anyone fly! Even Krum couldn’t do that!” There was a round of agreement and whooping from his team.

Harry flushed, “it was nothing,” he said, trying to down play it, “but can someone explain how we got 450 points? I thought the score was 200 when I was aiming for the snitch?”

There were a few sniggers from the chasers, “it was, but the Ravenclaws were so distracted by your dive, that we had a nice friendly game of catch,” answered Dean.

Harry stared at them and then burst out laughing, this soon had the rest of the team in stitches, “right, well I’m gonna hit the showers, then we’re going back to the dorm, I’ve got butterbeer for everyone.” There was another cheer and Harry gathered up the things he would need for a shower and to change. He walked towards his usual cubicle and noticed that the door opened for him, pausing slightly but walking in, he felt someone crowd in behind him. Catching a whiff of familiar scent, he shut the door and hissed, “Blaise,” but before he could get any further, the cloak was falling away to reveal his Slytherin who cast a silencing spell on the cubicle, and pushed Harry against the wall. His lips came crushing down on Harry’s, it was a kiss filled with need and desperation. Harry moaned unintentionally into his mouth. Blaise’s hands roamed over Harry’s body, feeling for injury or hurt. Reaching down, Blaise pulled on Harry’s thighs, Harry instinctively allowing Blaise to pull him up, wrapped his legs around Blaise’s waist and held onto his biceps tightly. Blaise had Harry pressed securely onto the wall so that their bodies were crushed together. The kiss hot and frantic, as their tongues slid wetly across one another. Soon they were both breathless and panting, Blaise drew his lips back and rested his forehead against Harry’s. Looking into Harry’s emerald eyes he said, “you foolish, reckless, idiotically, _brave_ Gryffindor.”

Harry grinned lopsidedly at Blaise, “didn’t you like my flying?” he asked innocently.

Blaise growled softly and tightened his grip on Harry’s thighs, before kissing him again. When they managed to pull themselves away again, mainly because of a need to breathe, he said, “that wasn’t flying, that was how to give your boyfriend a heart attack 101.”

Harry laughed bright and happy, Blaise smiled at the lightness in Harry’s voice for once. “I got you something,” Harry said, attempting to get down but Blaise wasn’t letting him go, so he dug awkwardly into his pocket. His fingers closing around his prize he held out his closed fist to Blaise. Blaise raised an eyebrow at Harry, but shifted his weight so he could support Harry one handed, he held out his palm. Harry dropped the snitch into it. It sat there, glinting and lazily fluttering its wings.

Blaise chuckled, “you caught the snitch for me? How did you manage to sneak it past Hooch?”

“I transfigured a rock,” Harry replied, “gave her that one.”

“She won’t find out it was you?” Blaise asked, suddenly understanding why Harry had pocketed the rock in the secret passage. Warmth spreading through him at Harry’s forethought.

“Nah, heaps of people will have had access to it by then. She’ll just buy a new one. Besides, it’s better if it’s a new one every game instead of a reset one, they start to slow down after a while.”

“We can’t have that now, can we?” teased Blaise.

“Nope,” said Harry, popping the p, “now come on, you better get out of here. I gotta take a shower still and get up the tower before anyone starts to wonder what’s taking me so long.”

“Mmm, I could always stay?” said Blaise huskily, pressing harder against Harry, kissing the seekers neck softly, he murmured, “help you wash your back?” Instead of receiving a laugh or a breathless moan in response, as he expected, he felt Harry go tense and force himself out of Blaise’s hold. Blaise let him go, unsure what had brought about the sudden change.  

Harry didn’t look at Blaise as he tried to summon some levity into his voice, “I think I know how to do that, now shoo. I’ll see you tonight okay?” Harry moved away from Blaise to sit on the small bench provided, and started unlacing his Quidditch boots. He tensed when he saw Blaise kneel down in front of him, Blaise’s hands stilling his own.

“Harry?” Blaise asked, “I’m sorry if you thought I was asking for something that you’re not ready for. I only meant it lightheartedly, I wasn’t expecting anything from you or pushing for anything.”

Harry was suddenly angry, why did Blaise have to be so Merlin damned perfect? It made him feel inadequate and like he was in the wrong. He hated that he felt like that, hated what the Dursleys had done to him that he couldn’t enjoy a normal relationship like any other teenager. He hated his scars and that he had to hide them from his boyfriend, and everyone else, and he was irrationally angry at Blaise for misinterpreting that Harry _didn’t_ want to do things any normal sixteen year old boy would, especially as Blaise had to have felt how much Harry had wanted him earlier. In his anger he lashed out at the Slytherin, “just go Blaise, you shouldn’t even be here,” he snapped.

“Harry,” Blaise began.

“ _GO!_ ” Harry yelled, “just, get OUT!” He could see the hurt written on Blaise’s face and reflected in his eyes as he yelled at him, but he didn’t know what to do. Didn’t know what he was supposed to do to make this right. Didn’t know how to make it better. Blaise set his mouth in a firm line and gathering up the cloak, slipped out of the Gryffindors change rooms.

Harry slid to the floor of his cubicle and started to sob, throwing his glasses onto the bench he pressed his hands over his eyes as he tried to hold back the flood of tears.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides under blankets* squeaks out, "please don't hate me!"
> 
> tentatively asks for a review??


	26. The Truth Will Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here is the chapter you have all been waiting for! Animagus reveal and Harry and Blaise have a little chat.
> 
> WARNING: Descriptions of past abuse, nothing too graphic but it's there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I say little chat, it's about 5000 words long. This whole chapter is just over 12000 words so strap in boys and girls!! :D

Harry finally entered the common room, after his fight with Blaise he’d taken his time in the showers and as such was the last to return to the common room. When he opened the portrait there was a sudden increase in volume and people grabbing his robes to pull him through. Everyone was cheering and clapping him on the back. Congratulating him on such an amazing catch, he had a butterbeer shoved into his hand and it was a half an hour later before anyone allowed him to sit down. Finally sinking into his favourite armchair he just listened to the noise around him. Smiling when he needed to, laughing at jokes, listening to everyone’s version of what happened. All too quickly for Harry, the bell that warned dinner was about to be served was ringing and the party started to break up. Harry made his way up to his dorm to see if there was anything there that he needed for tonight. He heard the door shut behind and looked around to see Ron standing there. “What’s happened mate?” Ron asked worriedly.

“Nothing,” Harry lied.

“Uhuh, and I’m a niffler,” replied Ron as he sat on his bed, “come on mate, give me some credit.”

Harry rubbed a hand through his hair, sighing he came to sit on his own bed, realising he hadn’t slept in it for a very long time. Facing Ron, but not looking at him he said, “I had a fight with Blaise.”

“When?” asked Ron, “you seemed all right when you got back from Hogsmeade? Do I need to hex the bloke?”

“No!” Harry exclaimed, “It’s my fault, and er.. well he had my cloak, and he kind of used it to get into the change rooms.” Harry told Ron.

“Oh, uh, okay,” replied Ron.

“It’s not like he was there to spy on anyone or anything, he just needed to make sure I was okay after the match.” Harry rushed to reassure Ron.

“Right, so then why’d you fight?” asked Ron, bypassing that issue. Harry looked away and shrugged, “Harry? I can’t help you unless you tell me,” pointed out Ron reasonably.

Huffing a breath Harry told him what had happened, though he left out the extent of the kissing, he didn’t want to make his best-friend too uncomfortable, “anyway and then he made a joke about helping me wash my back and told him should go, he was trying to apologise for upsetting me and I yelled at him. I mean why does he have to be so bloody perfect all the time? He thought I was just uncomfortable about..”

“Yeah, I get it, mate. Don’t need the visual too,” interrupted Ron.

Harry grimaced, “sorry.”

“Seems like it’s not me you should be saying that to, Harry.” Ron replied, sighing he went on, “this is why I said to you that you should tell him. I get that you’re not ready or whatever, but will you ever be if you don’t?” Harry glared at him, “look I’m not telling you what to do and I won’t interfere. But I do think that you need to say something to him. You’re only hurting the both of you know.”

Harry didn’t want to admit to Ron that he was right, but grudgingly to himself, he thought Ron had a point. “Let’s go to dinner,” Harry said standing and changing the subject, “are the twins coming tonight?”

Ron sighed but followed Harry’s lead, “yeah they are. They said they’ll be at the cabinet ready to test it at quarter past eight.” Harry nodded and they went down to the Great Hall, as they entered the Hall, Harry scanned the Slytherins, he saw Tracey, Blaise and Daphne. Blaise wasn’t looking at him but Daphne was, she looked at him curiously before looking back at Blaise. He turned back towards the Gryffindor table and sat down with his back to them. Both elbows on the table, he sat leaning over his plate. He picked morosely at his food as different thoughts rattled in his head. Maybe he could tell Blaise that he wasn’t ready for anything more than what they’d been doing, but he knew that would only work for so long. It wasn’t really a long-term solution. His thoughts turned to the salve he wanted to make, but he would need to do some serious research on it. There wasn’t a base formula for him to work on like the Wolfsbane. Which meant it would take a long time. Sighing he pushed his plate away. Waiting for Ron, Neville and Luna to finish he continued his melancholic thoughts.

* * *

Blaise and the girls had left dinner before the Gryffindors, they made their way circuitously up towards the seventh floor. Entering the Room of Requirement, Blaise sat down on one of the couches and stared into the fire that had roared to life when they entered. “Are you okay Blaise?” inquired Daphne, “you’ve been unusually quiet this afternoon, even for you.”

Blaise shrugged, “is it because of what Harry said about Dumbledore?” asked Tracey.

“Dumbledore? What did Harry say about Dumbledore?” Daphne cried surprised. Tracey filled Daphne in on what Harry had said about the Headmaster as well as giving her a general overview about what they had discussed with Tracey’s father that morning. “Oh, Merlin!” Daphne said as her hand flew to her mouth, sitting down heavily on the couch, next to Blaise, “that’s, that’s.”

“Pretty hard to process huh?” agreed Tracey.

“Is that what has you worried Blaise? Do you think Dumbledore could be the one behind Harry’s obliviations?” Daphne wondered, putting her hand on his arm in comfort.

Blaise sighed, “partly.”

The girls exchanged a look, “and the other part?” Tracey pressed.

Blaise shifted slightly, “it’s private but, Harry and I had an argument. Well not exactly an argument, but I don’t know what else to call it.”

“What happened?” the girls chorused. Blaise furrowed his brow, not wanting to share his relationship problems because he knew Harry wouldn’t like it, but not really knowing what else to do. “Blaise, darling, you know we wouldn’t say anything and you’re obviously troubled. We want to help,” Daphne said.

“I don’t really understand what happened,” Blaise explained, “one moment we were snogging and the next he was yelling at me to go away. I don’t quite know what set him off, I did make a light attempt at,” he paused for a moment, weighing his words, “progressing physically, but I fully expected to be rebuffed, it was hardly the time or place. But he seemed to, I don’t know, shut down? I tried to apologise and that’s when he yelled at me.”

The girls were silent for a moment before Daphne spoke up, “I think he feels pretty guilty about it, I saw him tonight when they came into the Great Hall, he looked like a kicked puppy.”

“I don’t want him to feel guilty about it,” retorted Blaise, “I want to know what’s wrong.” Tracey was sitting silently, her features set into a serious expression that didn’t suit her normally smiling face. Blaise looked at her, “what is it Tracey?”

He called her name again when she didn’t respond and she shook her head as her attention was brought back to the present, “I don’t know, it’s probably nothing, I’m not even really sure what I was thinking.” Daphne made a get on with it gesture. Tracey shrugged delicately, “I was wondering about that remark Harry made about his relatives earlier, and when you said he flipped suddenly, well I started thinking about Theo Nott.”

“THEO?!” asked Daphne surprised, Blaise’s forehead pinched as he tried to comprehend what Tracey was saying.

“Yeah, I’m probably way off track it was just a random thought, but you remember how whenever we came back from holidays and Theo would totally flip out when anyone tried to touch him?”

“Yes, but that’s because his father…” Blaise trailed off his going wide, “no.. you don’t think? It’s not possible.” Blaise tried to deny, but suddenly a lot of things just seemed to jump out at Blaise, the way Harry avoided any talk about his life outside of school. The mentions of his homophobic, muggle relatives not liking magic or anything abnormal, the way his clothes didn’t fit him properly, the way Harry was smaller and skinner than the of the boys in their grade. How light he had been when Blaise had picked him off the floor in Gryffindor Tower. How Harry never got changed around him, the way he jumped off Blaise’s lap two nights ago, not because it was late, but because Blaise had been about to put his hands under his shirt. The words he had cried out in his nightmare, how he had pleaded with his Uncle and Aunt. How today when he had yelled at Blaise, he had fear and panic in his eyes, not just anger. The reason why he reacted, was it because Blaise had mentioned being nude together? Suddenly the first letter his mother wrote him about Harry swam to the front of his mind.

 

_“It is troubling to me, that you have written that they are already seeking comfort from you so early. This is usually a sign of abuse or an affection starved individual. Be careful in how you proceed my darling, they may appear strong but I would think they have many terrible secrets if this were to be the case. It would not surprise me if they were insecure or timid in starting a relationship, especially anything physical.”_

 

Blaise’s eyes went wide, as he looked at the girls. They were looking at him with worry and compassion. It fit, but Blaise wasn’t sure if he could voice his suspicion out loud. The lock on the door suddenly turned and Blaise hissed at them both, “not one word, do NOT say ANYTHING, to ANYONE, not even yourselves,” he commanded. They both nodded quickly and started gossiping about the latest Witch Weekly magazine to make it seem as though they hadn’t been talking about anything else. Blaise sat back and tried to relax as the door opened fully to admit Weasley, Neville, Luna and lastly Harry. Blaise looked up and his eyes met briefly with Harry’s, Harry's face seemed to flood with guilt and sorrow, he averted his eyes from Blaise and walked over to the whiteboards to start adjusting some of them now that they had seen Mr Davis. Blaise stood, unsure as to what he wanted to do but knowing he wanted to speak to Harry, he walked over to him. “Harry?”

Blaise asked tentatively, he saw Harry’s hand twitch and the smaller boy turned around to look at him, leaning against the wall. Harry folded his arms across his chest as he looked up at Blaise, “Blaise,” he returned.

“I know this is hardly the time, but are you okay?” Harry glanced away shrugging his shoulders as he did so, well at least he wasn’t denying that something was wrong. Feeling slightly braver, Blaise stepped a little closer, “at the risk of sounding like a girl, do you think we can be okay?” Harry was silent for a few minutes not, saying anything for a long moment. Blaise waited patiently with bated breath.

“Yeah Blaise, I just need some time okay? I’m sorry for yelling earlier, that was wrong of me. But,” Harry blew out a breath, “can we talk about this later?” He asked finally looking up at Blaise, he was clearly uncomfortable.

“Of course, Harry,” replied Blaise, “whatever you want,” he said sincerely. Harry made an aborted attempt to touch him, so Blaise stepped forward and pulled him into a hug. He felt the tension in Harry for a moment, before the Gryffindor relaxed and put his own arms around Blaise. They stood quietly for a moment before Harry pulled away.

“I’ve got to check the potion,” he apologised, Blaise nodded and let him go, squeezing Harry’s hand gently to assure him that it was okay. His eyes tracked Harry as he walked over to the potions bench and checked the potion, extinguished the flame and started to separate it into individual portions. Blaise didn’t notice when Weasley walked over to him.

“Zabini,” he said surprising Blaise, the Slytherin flicked his eyes to the redhead before resuming his watch on Harry, “you really care about him don’t you?”

“I find it exceptionally hard not to,” Blaise answered honestly, “there is much about Harry that invokes strong feelings within me, love only being one of them.” Ron’s eyes widened at that.

“B-Blimey, you work fast don’t you?” Ron stammered.

Blaise shrugged, “I don’t know that I’m all the way there yet, but I am falling hard for him.” Knowing that his best option with Weasley was to be upfront about his feelings and intentions when it came to Harry.

Ron nodded dumbly, shaking his head and shoulders to reorganise his thoughts, “he told me a little about what happened today.”

Blaise looked sharply at Ron, “I wouldn’t have thought he would do that.”

“He has every right to,” Ron began hotly.

Blaise held up a hand, “that’s not what I meant, I’m just surprised he did.”

“Yeah, well, I just wanted to tell you not to push him too hard. I know he feels bad for yelling at you, but he’ll talk when he’s ready, not when you are,” Ron warned him.

Blaise looked at Ron consideringly, saw the protective stance and noted the defensive tone. “You know something, don’t you? About his home life?” Blaise said softly, so his voice wouldn’t carry.

A look of surprise flashed across Ron’s face before he schooled himself, glancing at Harry, Ron replied just as softly, “it’s not my place, Zabini. But the first thing you should know about Harry is that he’s stubborn to a fault and once he’s set his mind on something. It’s almost impossible to get him to change it, regardless if it’s good for him or not.”

Blaise frowned as he considered Weasley's words, “you love him too don’t you?”

Ron nodded, “he’s my brother, Fred & George too, they’re the same, and they’re very protective of him. You should be wary around them for a while, until they trust you with Harry at least, and maybe not even then,” Ron warned.

Blaise nodded to show he understood, “perhaps it would go some way to easing their minds if you called me Blaise? I don’t intend on parting from Harry, if he’s truly your brother, well, it is my hope that one day, we’ll be as good as family.”

Ron’s look was measured as if he were weighing Blaise, Blaise sighed internally at his next words, when it didn’t seem like he was found wanting. “Ron, then,” he said holding out his hand. Blaise shook it, just as Luna was calling the time. They all hurried over to the cabinet, Harry leant forward and opened the door. He was soon engulfed by two matching redheads. Laughing Fred and George smothered Harry in a hug crying ‘brother!’

Harry was laughing at the two of them and hugging them back, if Blaise hadn’t known that they were both in a relationship, with women, he’d be quite jealous, as it was his jaw was twitching as they passed Harry back and forth for yet another hug. They greeted the other Gryffindors and Luna. One of them put Ron in a headlock as they said hello. Merlin, thought Blaise, no wonder no one batted an eye at continual fireworks and explosions in Gryffindor Tower if this was how the two of them greeted people. The other twin had picked Luna up and was doing a funny jig with her around the room and Neville was now subjected to being a leaning post as the first was lamenting over the fact they hadn’t seen him in ‘oh so very long-bottom!’ Just as suddenly as they arrived though, they were both standing in front of Blaise. Blaise blinked as he tried to process how quickly they moved without apparating, and from opposite sides of the room with no visible signal.

“and this must be,”

“the infamous Zabini,”

“he’s quite a lot more,”

“handsome than you let on,”

“in your letter, Harry,”

Harry approached them with a grin, shoving at the twins he stood next to Blaise, “leave off you guys, yes, this is Blaise, Blaise this is Fred” he said pointing at the twin on the left, “and George,” he said motioning to the twin on the right.

“Oi!, I’m Fred!” cried George.

“And I’m George,” exclaimed Fred. Harry just raised an eyebrow at them,

“Oh, who are we,”

“kidding, Harry’s always,”

“been able to tell,”

“us apart, never can get him,”

“to fall for our tricks.”

Fred turned to George, “do you think it’s because,”

“of his Marauder Heritage? Possible,” replied George.

“Don’t they ever give you a headache?” murmured Blaise to Harry.

Harry just grinned and shook his head at Blaise, “anyway,” Harry interrupted the twins continuing talk, “this is Tracey Davis, and this,” he said beckoning for Daphne to come closer, “is my cousin Daphne Greengrass.”

Fred and George both gave her a once over, “much prettier cousin than ickle duddikins Harry.”

“much lighter too,” Harry snorted at their remarks.

“won’t be easy to trick her,”

“into eating any Ton-Tongue Toffees.” At this, both Harry and Ron exchanged a glance and bust out laughing.

“Sorry Daphne,” Harry eventually managed, “we aren’t laughing at you, just what Fred did to Dudley one time.”

Fred puffed up his chest, “It was easy, the fat lard was dying for a sweet. Dad said it was four feet long remember? Before they let him shrink it?” Harry nodded his laughter dying off as he remembered what had happened when he hadn’t gotten home the next summer.

“Right, well I’ve got the potion ready to go?” Harry said looking around at everyone trying to drum up some excitement. He was rewarded when he saw seven grinning faces. He looked at Blaise, who he knew wouldn’t be taking the potion, but he wanted to see what Blaise was going to do. He was surprised at the look on Blaise’s face though, it was very thoughtful, like he was putting together a puzzle. He looked at Harry and his expression melted away into a small smile, the one Harry had come to notice Blaise only wore when he was looking at him. Quirking a lip back as everyone head over to the couches, Harry gathered up the phials from the potions bench. Handing them out to everyone before taking the open seat on the couch next to Blaise, Harry said, “Er, right, so it’s supposed to put you into a trance like state and it shouldn’t really last for more than an hour.” They all nodded and Fred and George raised their phials as if toasting everybody before they knocked them back, everyone else following suit.

* * *

 

Luna licked her lips before she lay down on the couch, putting her head in Neville’s lap. Neville gave her a brief smile and stroked her hair before she gave in to the effects of the potion. In her vision she found herself standing in a snowy forest, one that looked remarkably like the Forbidden Forest here at Hogwarts. She glanced around and pawed at the ground, looking down she saw black hair covering her strong legs, hooves glinting dully in the scant light. She tossed her head and felt her silken mane move along her long neck, her tail flicked and she turned her head to look down her long body, seeing her leathery wings and the way her ribs showed, she smiled to herself. Tossing her head again she let out a shrieking whinny and began to canter, coming across a still pond she slowed to walk to the edge and gazed upon her reflection, seeing the blank white eyes, Luna knew without a doubt what form she was. She smiled and sighed, stretching her bat-like wings she wondered how to fly.

* * *

 

Neville’s world had grown exponentially, though he recognised where he was, he was inside Greenhouse One at Hogwarts, which was currently in full bloom. The non-lethal plants a riot of colour, some of their petals even larger than he currently was. He was hovering mid-air over one of the flitterbloom bushes, its delicate vines swaying in a non-existent breeze. He could feel a thrumming on his back and assumed he must have wings, how else could he be hanging in the air? He tried to maneuverer himself and started an awkward zig zagging across the room. He fought the urge to land on the flowers and soon he was in front of one the windows, taking in his fuzzy form he saw Hufflepuff colours and a wicked looking stinger.

* * *

 

Daphne had seated herself on one of the armchairs, her legs tucked delicately underneath herself and she rested her head on her arms on the side of her seat. Closing her eyes she was immediately transported to a wintery landscape, a little ways from her, she saw a cave situated high on a mountainside. Looking around she found she could only see in black and white. But the detail in which she could see was incredible! She could see each individual snowflake as it fell, inhaling she found her sense of smell was heightened to a far superior degree. Stepping forward she saw her foot, or rather her paw, it was mainly white fur with streaks of silver and grey. The claws were rather sharp and from the print she left, she guessed she was a dog of some kind, spinning around to see if she could see the rest of her body she spotted a large fluffy looking tail. She continued to spin to see if she could take in any more of herself. After a moment a thought occurred to her and she promptly sat down, embarrassed to realise she had been chasing her tail. At least there was no-one around to see. She could feel her strength and knew that it added to the strength of her pack, her strength was their strength, as theirs was to her. Scenting something enticing on the air she moved off, a quick effortless gait that she felt she could easily keep all day. She came to the edge of a frozen pond and after nudging away some frozen snow with her paws, she gazed at her reflection. Her mouth dropping into a grin, as she took in the dangerous predator that she would one day become.

* * *

 

Ron had slothed into a beanbag and once he had closed his eyes, found himself on the side of a craggy hill, overlooking a picturesque stream and lightly wooded area. Ron decided that the stream should be his first objective, making his way there he was aware that he did so on four legs. Winding through the trees and finally making it to the water, he waded into the shallows and stared down at his reflected image. He found he had transformed into a rather large dog, his colouring mainly black, with lighter fur on his legs, chest, face and muzzle. Ron knew from looking at the strongly muscled chest and body, powerful jaw, square head and the slightly curved tail that the lighter fur would be rust coloured. He pulled his lips back and had a look at the large sharp teeth. He nodded, from what he knew already of the breed, it suited him.

* * *

Tracey was in small dark place, cocking her head she looked around. Spying a small hole where the light shone through, she hopped closer, peering out through the hole, she saw she was in a nest of sorts. It appeared to be made almost entirely of moss and cobwebs. Huh, she thought, seeing a branch in easy reach in front of her. She flew out onto it, wait flew? Startled she spread her arms, well wings. They were definitely wings. The feathers were a mix of black and a delicate blush colour. She looked down at her chest and saw soft white feathers. Looking over her shoulder she saw that her back was mainly black feathers and a darker shade of blush. Her tail though, was thin and long, very long, it was longer even than her body. She looked around her to get an indication of where she was and she saw forests similar to the ones that surrounded her home. Not very dense but lush and green, like it was in spring. She thought she must be fairly small, the leaves on the branches around her were almost her size. She wasn’t entirely sure what type of bird she was, as she had never spent much time gazing at them before. But she was excited all the same. She hopped along the branch gleefully and feeling a breeze decided to go for it, flinging herself into the air and flapping madly for a moment she gained altitude and speed and had she been human she would have giggled madly at the feeling of exhilaration.

* * *

 

Fred and George had taken one the love seats for themselves and were not surprised to find one another in their subconscious. They often shared dreams and being magical twins they had long since developed telepathy with each other. They’d never told anyone about their skill as it wasn’t all that common, even for magical twins and they found it very useful for surprising people. Looking at each other they immediately knew they were once again the same. But that suited them both just fine, Fred hopped over to George and after rearing up, pushed him over so that they rolled over each other down the grassy hill they had appeared on. Coming to a halt at the bottom, George wondered how fast they were. ‘Race you’ he thought at Fred and they took off towards a tree they saw in the distance. They bounded over the grassy plain and had it not been for the sharp eyesight, they were sure the speed would have blurred their surroundings. Panting slightly when they stopped, they were soon investigating each other. George batting at Fred’s long ears, to which Fred pounced on the fluffy ball of fur that George called a tail. They were both covered in brilliantly, glossy, ginger fur that reflected their own human hair. Dark eyes and twitching noses highlighted their face. When George bared his teeth for Fred to look, they were wide and flat, but razor sharp. ‘Wicked!” thought Fred and soon they were playing again, testing their limits, seeing how high they could jump, how far they could leap.

* * *

 

Harry was back in his tree, he had ‘woken’ to find himself sprawled on a branch, standing up he stretched his long back and started padding through the interconnecting branches. The forest he was in was huge and dense, looking down he saw the same dark paws he had the last time, wide and flat with razor sharp claws that dug easily into the bark if he wasn’t careful. He came to a slight thinning in the trees and saw the ribbon of a river, he made his way slowly down an overhanging branch, for some reason reluctant to get wet. Looking down into the moving water he looked into the face that he had seen in the book on big cats. He smiled to himself seeing his panther form, he was very large and very powerful by the looks. Easily big enough to challenge whatever form Ron took. He could see his body was covered in sleek muscle, his whole body designed for stealthy power. He saw that he had kept his brilliant green eyes in this form. He long tailed twitched behind him. Almost brushing the water from where he was sat coiled on the low hanging branch. Harry prowled over to the river bank and started to run, his body loping effortlessly along the riverbank, he marvelled at the way his muscles moved beneath his solid black coat and the easy grace in which he moved. He loved the way he felt in this form, powerful, agile, and graceful, it was just a pity he couldn’t fly. Suddenly his vision changed.

* * *

 

Blaise was starting to feel a little uneasy, it had been almost an hour and so far only Daphne, Ron, Tracey and Neville had woken up. When Harry had fallen asleep he had subconsciously curled into Blaise, his head on Blaise’s lap. So far everyone had found their forms, and for the most part, they looked happy about it. Blaise could see Neville was torn between being happy and worried. Blaise wondered why that was, they had all agreed to wait and tell everyone at once what their forms were but Harry had made no sign yet of waking. There was a small sound of contented humming and Blaise looked to see Luna waking. She stretched and kissed Neville lightly on the lips, telling him she thought his form suited him perfectly. She turned towards Blaise, “don’t worry so hard Blaise, Harry will be fine. I quite expected this.”

Blaise frowned at her, “expected what?” he asked.

“That Harry would have more than one form of course, silly!” she said smiling.

“You think Harry’s got two forms?” Daphne asked surprised, “it’s not possible. There’s only a very small handful of people in history who have achieved that and no-one in the last hundred years or more.”

Ron chuckled loudly, startling the twins into full consciousness, “well then he definitely has two,” at everyone’s curious looks, Ron explained, “it’s Harry, he’s the master of achieving the impossible.”

Blaise’s fears were slightly soothed, but he wouldn’t feel better until Harry was awake and he was sure he was okay.

* * *

 

Harry found himself racing through the middle of a wide desert plain, he was running fast, much faster than he had been as a panther. At the speed he was running he couldn’t ascertain the form he was in, he wasn’t even sure that it was possible to be in another form. He dared a look down and saw hooves flying out in front of him, a horse? He was a horse?  How did that happen? He thought back to when he was in his panther form, he’d thought about flying, how great that would be. Then suddenly as if on extinct he felt two large wings unfurl from his back and a couple of strong pumps later he was soaring through the air, faster than he had been galloping, faster even than his Firebolt. Letting out a yell of triumph, that came out as more of a whinnying neigh, he ducked and dived, rolled and barrelled through the clear sky. He felt exhilarated, he felt free. He could go anywhere, be whoever he wanted in this form. He could live on the ground on in the sky and the speed was incredible, he could outrun anything. He never had to be hurt again. Angling his wings for optimum power he sped on, ever faster. The large plains unchanged beneath him, so he flew on. He soared until he came upon an oasis with a single palm tree and a small patch of grass. He landed, stumbling a little as he did so. Nickering at his fumbling steps he made his way to the water. He flared his wings and peered at himself. He was a steely grey colour, his eyes were dark too, which unnerved him slightly. Looking at his long forehead he saw a patch of white in the centre, it was streaked through his fur and shaped like his scar. He snorted at that and changed his attention to his wings. Stretching them as wide as they could go, he saw that near the bone they were a darker grey they matched his coat, but his feathers faded out to white on the ends. His wings were very long and sleek, the feathers almost impossibly long on the ends. Turning his body to the side to get a full view, Harry saw his slightly darker mane hung long, falling in soft waves almost to his knees, it was thick and silky and had a silvery sheen to it. Flipping his head in pride, his forelock fell forward, covering his forehead and his scar. Looking at his body, he saw it was powerfully formed, like his panther had been. He could see the muscles bunch and flex under the fine hair of his coat. His tail was full and was of a similar length to his mane, just brushing the ground. Harry pranced on the spot, delighting in the beauty of the animal. He had always had a soft spot for horses, and during fourth year had often snuck down to the paddock that had housed Beauxbatons Abraxans. He and Fleur had often met there to discuss the tournament and they had formed their friendship over their shared love of horses. He couldn’t wait to show her. He stopped for a moment, he would show Blaise first, before anyone else. After all, he wanted to respect Blaise’s family traditions. If it was important to Blaise, then Harry would make sure it happened that way. Remembering Blaise and then belatedly the others Harry decided it was probably time for him to wake up. Looking back into the water once more and committing every detail to memory. Harry closed his eyes and thought about waking up.

* * *

Opening his eyes, he found himself staring at an expanse of charcoal grey, frowning slightly he shifted his head a fraction and felt the fingers that had been running through his hair still for a moment before they resumed their progress. Harry met Blaise’s eyes and realised that his head was in the Slytherin boy’s lap. Blaise mouthed, ‘you’re awake’. To which Harry pouted, this drew a chuckle from Blaise. “Is he awake?” Harry heard Neville ask. Harry scrunched his nose, it was nice laying like this with Blaise’s hand in his hair, his thoughts drifted to what it would be like for Blaise to run his fingers through his mane instead or what it would be like to be scratched behind his panther ears.

“I think he will be soon,” replied Blaise, “he’s starting to stir.” Harry pretended to glare up at his boyfriend before sitting up and stretching, when he settled back in the chair it was rather closer to Blaise, their thighs and sides pressed together. He ran a hand through his thoroughly messed hair and wondered for the first time what it would look like longer. Would it be more like his Pegasus form? Where the weight of it kept it from becoming to untidy? He tried to push the thoughts aside, but he was far too excited to stop thinking about his forms entirely.

“Hey everyone, so how’d you go?” There was a burst of excited chatter as everyone started talking at once. Harry laughed and held up his hand for some silence. “So I’m guessing everyone has a form then?”

They all nodded eagerly, “what about you Harry?” asked George, “you were unconscious a lot longer than us.”

“Well,” Harry began, “I think I have two forms, at least, I saw two very different animals.”

“That’s amazing!” cried Daphne and Tracey together, Neville and Ron adding their own affirmations, the twins high-fived and Luna just smiled at him. Blaise put his hand on Harry’s knee and squeezed gently, giving him a lopsided smile when Harry looked his way.

“Yeah, um before we go saying what we all got, I just wanted to tell you guys something.” They all looked at him with a mixture of confusion and concern, Harry glanced at Blaise again, “well, Blaise told me that there is a tradition is his family, one where the first person to see your animagus is your m-mate.” He stammered over the last word. “I, er, I want to honour that, so if you guys want to wait to tell me yours until I can tell you mine then that’s okay with me.” The twins both groaned in exaggerated disappointment, Ron was watching Harry, trying to ascertain if what Harry was saying was what he wanted. Luna nodded knowingly and Neville shrugged.

Blaise took Harry’s hand, “Harry, you don’t have to follow my traditions, if you want to tell them it’s okay with me.”

Harry shook his head, “no I’d like to do this right, traditions are important. I’d like to respect yours, especially as I don’t have any of my own.” Ron breathed a faint sigh of relief. Tracey and Daphne exchanged a glance, they were pleased that Blaise wasn’t the only one giving in this relationship.

“Harry,” Blaise began again.

“It’s no use arguing Blaise,” Ron interrupted, “if Harry’s made his mind up, there’s no point trying to change it. He’s as hard-headed as a horse.” Harry took this as an insult against his animagus form and threw a cushion at Ron. “Oi!” yelped Ron.

Tracey giggled at their antics, “I don’t mind telling you what I am,” she said, “I’m some kind of small bird, I don’t know what kind though.” The others urged her to describe it, “well, I’m not much bigger than a large leaf, and I’ve got these pinkish feathers, a white chest and black along the top of my wings and down my back. My tail is really long though, like, it’s longer than my body and really thin.”

They all mused over it for a second, Harry couldn’t come up with anything, rule number one at the Dursleys was ‘don’t ask questions’ after all even if he had seen it he wouldn’t have been able to tell you what it was called. “Sounds like a tit,” remarked Ron after a moment.

“Excuse me?!” exclaimed Tracey, following Harry’s stead and throwing another cushion at Ron.

“Not like that!” Ron cried out, Fred and George were roaring with laughter, whilst Daphne and Tracey were both looking outraged, the others had varying degrees of amusement on their faces. Ron quickly got up and went to the bookcase, waiting for a book to appear he started leafing through it until he found what he wanted. Shoving the book at her he said, “is this it?” She took the book from him and Daphne leant to look over her shoulder. Tracey drew her fingers over the picture and nodded as she took it in. Ron sighed with relief, “it’s called a long-tailed tit, there common in certain places throughout England. We have some in the orchard behind our house, they’re beautiful birds and they make really cool nests.”

George looked at the book, “Oh those things! Yeah they’re everywhere at home,” Ron nodded his head at George.

Daphne went next, “well I’m a grey wolf,” she told them. They all congratulated her and she managed to blush under the praise.

“I’m a thestral,” Luna stated matter-of-factly as she swung her legs over the back of the couch so that her head hung upside down.

“Wow, Lune!” said Fred, “that’s pretty cool! You’re sort of invisible!” She beamed at Fred. Neville laced his fingers through her hand and softly told them he was a bumblebee. Harry could sense that he seemed embarrassed by that fact.

“That’s awesome Nev, and it’s so you as well,” Harry told the bashful Gryffindor. Neville looked up at him, hope warring with pride. “From what I remember from Muggle primary school, Bumblebees are badass. They go about their business all quiet like, but as soon as they or the hive is in danger they rush to defend. Their stingers don’t come out either so they can rapidly sting again and again. Plus there’s the whole bit about them liking flowers and Herbology is your favourite subject. I don’t know of an animal that fits who you are better.” Harry said smiling at him. Blaise squeezed Harry’s hand, proud that Harry had immediately tried to boost his friend’s spirit.

Ron seemed to catch on, “plus you’re small Neville, which means you’d be great at spying on people and infiltrating places.” Everyone made a fuss about Neville’s form being the perfect thing for him and Neville seemed to accept himself more at the end of it.

Fred spoke up next, “well, I think Georgie and I want to surprise you guys with our form,” he said with a grin.

“Yep,” put in George, “I don’t know how we’ll show you yet, but they’ll definitely be some showmanship involved!”

Harry laughed, “as if we’d expect anything less from you guys,” he turned to Ron and Ron shrugged.

“I’m confident about our rematch Harry,” he said with a smirk.

Harry returned it full throttle, ‘so am I,” he replied.

Luna broke the silence that had encompassed them during Harry and Ron’s friendly staring match, “well we need to decide who’s going to learn the reversal charm, I think two guys and two girls need to learn it. But if Neville learns it then really only I need to learn it, because Neville can do me and I can perform it for Tracey and Daphne.”

Harry looked about slightly confused as everyone nodded, Blaise spoke up, “Since I’ve already learnt my form, I think I should definitely learn it, then there is always someone on hand, just in case.”

“Fred and I both need to learn it, we aren’t here all the time and don’t have access to you guys.”

“Hang on, did I miss something?” asked Harry, “why are we deciding this? Fred and George I get, but why can’t Blaise just do it for everyone else? I mean, it’s not like we’ll be practising in class time. So he’ll always be around.”

“Well, Harry,” Tracey said simply, “as much as I like Blaise and know that he wouldn’t look at me that way, I still don’t fancy being naked in front of him.”

“Naked,” Harry repeated dumbly.

“Yeah, Harry, until you get the transformation right, and even for a little while after that, it’s easier to transform without clothes.” Neville said, “I read that in the back of the notebook you copied from McGonagall.”

“Right,” replied Harry, his hopes of achieving an animagus form dying in front of him, “I didn’t get that far. I only read about the potion,” he said mechanically, trying not to show his upset at this unexpected news. He went quiet as they hashed out who would worry about learning the spell right away and Neville, Luna, Fred, George and Blaise moved to sit together while they practised. Harry pulled the Marauders Map from his pocket and stared at it for a few long minutes, overwhelmed with sadness as he realised he wouldn’t be achieving this Marauder legacy. He shook himself and opened the map, chanting the words he scanned the hallways. Seeing the path to the dungeons was clear he called to Tracey and Daphne, “the hallways are clear at the moment if you want to head to your dorms? Or I can make you a room here?”

The girls looked at each other, “you can do that? With our things as well?” Tracey asked, Harry nodded, “that would be so cool!” she exclaimed. Harry smiled a small smile at her and closed his eyes thinking, a portrait soon appeared on one of the walls, it was of a wolf pack.

Daphne grinned, “why thank you, Harry,” she said. Harry just inclined his head at her. They both got up to go check out the room.

Harry glanced at Ron, who jerked his head at Harry and Blaise’s portrait. Harry frowned and Ron frowned back, sighing Harry got up and went through, Ron followed him. Neither of noticed Blaise watching with sharp eyes. Once the portrait closed behind them Harry stood in a defensive posture, arms crossed against his chest, warily watching Ron. “What did you want?” he asked.

Ron leant against the wall to seem as non-threatening as possible. “I saw your face when Neville explained the best way to transform. You froze and like someone had just told you Christmas was cancelled.”

“So?” snapped Harry.

 “So, you looked like you decided you didn’t want to do it anymore and you looked like it killed you to give it up.”

Harry sneered at Ron, “just because you’ve gotten all insightful doesn’t mean you know what I was thinking.”

“Well then go on,” retorted Ron, “tell me I’m wrong.” Harry turned his face away from Ron and didn’t say anything. “Look I get it, I do, but Harry, I know how bad you want this. I’ll learn the spell if you want. But as much as I hate to admit it, Blaise is better at Transfiguration than I am.”

Harry’s head snapped to Ron, “since when did you start calling him Blaise?”

“Since I told him to be careful around the twins and he asked me to, thinking that if I was on a first name basis with him, it might ingratiate him with the twins sooner.”

Harry looked Ron over for a lie, but couldn’t spot it, so he let it go. “look, Ron, it doesn’t matter.”

“Don’t lie to me Harry,” Ron said, “you can tell me if you don’t want to talk about something, but please don’t lie to me.”

“Well, then I don’t know what you want me to say, Ron!” Harry yelled frustrated.

Ron sighed, “you already know what I think, Harry. But I think you need to realise how much you’re hurting yourself by keeping it such a secret. I’m not saying shout it from the rooftops. I’m asking you to tell your boyfriend, your soulmate. If there is anyone in this world who can give you what you need, it’s him. You say you’re scared of telling him because you don’t want his pity and you don’t want him to treat you differently. Do you really think that your soulmate would? That Blaise would?” Harry glared at Ron, refusing to let his words sink in. Because he didn’t want to believe him, didn’t want to think that Ron might be right. It was easier keeping it a secret, easier having no-one know. Because then there was no possibility that anyone would look at him differently, like he really was a freak. Ron made to leave, just before he pushed the door open he said, “ask yourself this Harry, and then think it over, properly. Did I treat you any differently after I find out? Blaise worships the ground you walk on Harry, don’t treat him like a fool,” and with that parting comment, Ron left.

Harry wanted to deny everything that Ron had said, had pointed out to him. But he couldn’t refute it. Growling in frustration, he pulled his robe and shirt over his head. Tossing them onto the ground he strode into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Taking a deep breath he stood in front of the mirror, normally he avoided looking at them when he wasn’t wearing clothes. But he had the sudden urge to see himself, to try and picture himself through someone else’s eyes. Standing there, he saw the lash marks that had curled around to his front from his back, they scarred his sides and licked his arms. There were the silvery Inferi scars, and the slashing wound that Pettigrew had given him in fourth year. The round hole in his right upper arm, which looked like acid had bubbled over from the Basilisk bite. The gash in his other arm from the Horntail. There were multiple burn marks from cooking accidents over the years, patches of shiny skin stood out to highlight these. Conjuring another mirror behind himself to better see his back, he saw the whip marks from his uncle’s belt and various other implements and scars. His fingers found their way to one, in particular, the perfectly round burn on his shoulder blade from where Uncle Vernon had once stubbed out a cigar on him. Pulling his trousers off he saw the bite marks that marred his leg from when the  Acromantula that had bitten him. He looked at his hand and saw the scars that Umbridge had given him. He banished the mirror and undressing completely, went to run the shower. He stood there under the hot spray before slowly sinking down the wall. His thoughts chaotic and swirling. Pro, if he told Blaise he wouldn’t have to lie anymore or come up with any excuses, he wouldn’t have a repeat of today. Con, Blaise would know. Pro, he could become an animagus like his dad, like Sirius. Con, Blaise would know. Harry’s thoughts each fought for dominance, each thought like a battering ram. He wasn’t sure how long he sat there, the warm water pounding over him, he was brought out of his haze of thoughts by a soft knock on the door and the call of his name. Panicked he cut off the water, he answered Blaise, saying he just be a moment. Hurrying to dry himself he realised he’d forgotten his pyjamas. Deciding to just get dressed again, he could change while Blaise showered, after all, he grabbed his trousers and pulled them on. Freezing up when he remembered he’d taken his shirt off in the bedroom. Shit, he thought, FUCK! Now, what was he going to do? His emotions were too high for him to think clearly. Fighting back frustrated tears he punched a hole in the wall. This had the unfortunate side effect of alerting Blaise that something was definitely wrong.

“Harry?” he called, Harry sank down against the door, struggling against the inevitable.

“Yeah,” he called back in a strangled voice.

“Are you sure okay?” said Blaise, his voice was much closer now, like he was just on the other side of the door.

Harry laughed bitterly, “I’m fucking fantastic, Blaise.”

There was a few moment of silence from the bedroom, “I guess I should have expected that answer,” Harry felt the door shudder slightly as if Blaise was leaning on it too. “Can I do anything?” Harry was torn, if he asked Blaise to hand him a shirt, then Blaise would know he didn’t want to be in any state of undress in front of him, which could lead to him wondering why and Harry didn’t want to answer that question. “Ron and the others are gone,” Blaise told him when he didn’t respond, “Daphne and Tracey are in the room you made for them, and Neville, Luna and Ron borrowed your map. The twins went home.”

“Right,” Harry said, letting his head fall back against the door.

There was some more silence, “I heard you yelling at Ron before, though I don’t know what you said. Ron just told us you guys fought,” Blaise spoke, trying again to draw Harry into conversation, “that you needed some time to cool off?”

Harry sighed, “yeah we did, I do,” he answered.

“Do you want me to go? Let you have the night to yourself?” Blaise asked, Harry could hear it in his voice how much he hoped that Harry would say no. Harry knew Blaise was just offering what he thought Harry wanted, but it made it harder for Harry to justify hiding his secrets from Blaise. Blaise only wanted to be there for him.

“No,” said Harry quietly, “no I don’t,” and truthfully he didn’t, he didn’t want to send Blaise away again. He wanted to fall asleep with Blaise like always, he wanted to the solid, steady presence that Blaise offered, the warmth he provided, the safety and comfort of his arms. A thought came to Harry then, so what if that made him weak? Blaise wouldn’t think so, Blaise wanted to be that for Harry, it’s what he had done every night Harry had first crawled into his bed and every night they shared a bed since. It suddenly struck Harry what Ron had been saying tonight, he allowed the words to sink in. Blaise wouldn’t treat Harry any differently, he might be a little more protective though Harry thought, the need for contact might be stronger. Like what had happened after Quidditch today. But Harry figured he could handle that, it would actually be wonderful, he thought, to be protected for once and he enjoyed being touched by Blaise, cuddling on the couch, groping in the locker room. Harry flushed remembering that particular scene. What was more of that in comparison to the heartache he was causing himself now? Ron’s voice echoed in his head, ‘your soulmate’. Ron was right, Harry thought, if anyone needed to know it was Blaise.

“Blaise?” Harry said, his throat suddenly dry. He licked his lips trying to work some moisture into his throat.

“Yeah, Harry?” came the reply.

“Can you do me a favour?” Harry asked.

“Of course,” answered Blaise.

“Would you please close your eyes? I’m coming out but, I forgot my clothes and.. well there’s something I need to talk to you about.” Harry said, if he didn’t say it now he felt he would chicken out. He heard Blaise move away from the door and when Blaise called out to let him know it was okay to come out, Harry took a deep breath and summoned every bit of Gryffindor courage he had. Opening the door a crack he saw Blaise was turned away from the door. Feeling relieved that Blaise was doing as he asked he quickly hurried to the dresser and pulled on a fresh pair of underpants and his pyjamas. Once properly dressed he sighed a sigh of relief, at least starting this conversation would be easier without Blaise knowing the extent of it. He padded softly over to Blaise and touched his arm. Blaise turned to look at him, worry evident in his eyes. He stepped closer to Harry and twined their hands together.

“Are you okay?” he asked again, “I’m worried about you.”

Harry shook his head, “not right now, but maybe soon,” he said cryptically. “Look, um, do you want to shower first? What I have to say is going to take a while.”

Blaise frowned, “I don’t really want to leave you alone again,” he told Harry, “you just said you’re not okay, how can I leave you now?”

Harry gave him a small smile, “I’ll be fine for a few minutes while you shower, I’m not going to run off or anything, promise.” Blaise was still frowning, clearly unhappy with what Harry was asking, “please Blaise, plus you’ll be giving me a few minutes to collect my thoughts properly.”

Blaise sighed and pulled Harry into him, placing his forehead on Harry’s he said, “Fine, but I won’t even be five minutes alright? And if you need me just call me. Please?” Harry looked into his eyes and saw how serious he was. Harry nodded. Blaise pressed closer and placed a kiss on Harry’s lips. He squeezed his hands before he let go. Harry watched as he quickly disappeared into the bathroom. Sighing he went and sat on the bed, back against the head board he pulled the blanket over his lap. Not really needing the warmth as the fire was quite high at the moment, but liking the comfort it provided. He tried to think of what he was going to say, whether or not to downplay it or not. He decided, he’d just be honest and hoped Blaise wouldn’t take it very badly. It seemed like not long at all before Blaise was back and making his way to the bed, Harry watched as he moved gracefully across the room, clad in his black, silk pyjama bottoms, Merlin he looked good. Harry swallowed, now was not the time to be thinking about that though. Blaise lifted the covers and moved onto the bed beside Harry, but instead of sitting as Harry was, against the headboard, he crossed his legs and faced Harry.

Harry took a deep breath and then stopped, biting his lip as he really didn’t know what to say. Could hardly believe he was going to say anything at all, let alone contemplating on showing Blaise. Blaise put his hand on Harry’s knee, “Whatever it is Harry, there is nothing, absolutely nothing that could ever change the way I feel about you.” Harry met Blaise’s eyes and saw the truth of his statement, feeling stronger, Harry took another breath.

“Don’t stop me until I finish okay? I don’t know that I could start again.” Blaise nodded to show he understood, and Harry began his story. “I suppose I have to tell you how it started, you know obviously that I was orphaned, but what you probably don’t know is that I was left on my aunt and uncles doorstep in the middle of the night. With just a letter explaining to them what had happened to my parents. Aunt Petunia is my mother sister you see and Dumbledore setup blood wards at the property. Something to do with my mum's sacrifice and her blood still running in Aunt Petunias veins, being able to protect me. Anyway, since I arrived on their doorstep, I was a burden to them. They both hated magic, my Aunt the most I think, but Uncle Vernon’s just as bad, they didn’t want me to be a wizard. My ‘bedroom’ until I was eleven was the cupboard underneath the stairs, I was only given a proper room because my Hogwarts letter was addressed to Mr Harry J Potter, The Cupboard Under The Stairs, Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging. That’s when the letters changed to ‘the smallest bedroom’. Ever since I can remember they’ve always treated me badly, some of my earliest memories are of cleaning the house, weeding the garden, cooking. I was always up before everyone and last to bed at night. I was only allowed to eat what was left over from meals and if you ever see my Uncle or Dudley then you’ll know there wasn’t a lot. It wasn’t until I started going to muggle school when I was five, that I realised I even had a proper name. I was always ‘boy’ or ‘freak’ at home.” Harry didn’t look at Blaise, instead, he kept his eyes on the bedcover, he could see Blaise’s hands though, the one that was on his knee was providing steady pressure and comfort, the other was curled tightly into a fist. Harry cleared his throat,

“I brought home my first report card and my grades were better than Dudley’s. I thought maybe I had done something right, that they could be proud of me too. That night was the first time Uncle Vernon broke my arm.” Blaise made a jerking motion, but stilled quickly, “I didn’t realise at the time but my magic kept me from getting sick, or from things getting infected, it made sure my bones healed straight as well. From then on though, I made sure my grades were never better than Dudley and started studying in secret, I didn’t want to be stupid, like the kids at school called me. Dudley has always been huge, and he used to bully the other kids into doing the same to me. I made a friend once and Dudley beat him up so bad that he never spoke to me again. As we grew up Dudley made up a game called ‘Harry Hunting’ which was pretty much him and his friends looking for me until they found me so they could flush my head down the loo or beat me blue.” Blaise’s grip on Harry’s knee was getting tighter.

“At home, I started having bouts of accidental magic, one time I made all my hair grow back after Aunt Petunia shaved my head, another time I somehow apparated, though I didn’t know it then, onto the roof at school to get away from Dudley and his gang. Every time I did something strange and unexplainable, Uncle Vernon, he would,” Harry cleared his throat, “he would try to ‘beat the magic out of me’. It wasn’t long until I started having nightmares, I’d wake up screaming and yelling and Uncle Vernon would wake up and I’d be in trouble for waking him up and disturbing his sleep. They’d lock me in my cupboard for days on end during the holidays, so they didn’t have to look at my ‘stupid face’. If I was lucky they’d remember to feed me. The school never noticed or did anything, because Uncle Vernon took me to a doctor one day, and he told me to make the doctor believe that I did it all to myself. He had a signed note from a medical professional that stated I was an opportunistic liar, prone to starving myself and self-flagellation, the story was, I’d stayed up late one night without permission and seen it in a movie. It wasn’t long after that, when Uncle Vernon started using me as a punching bag to relieve his ‘stress from work’ it was like to doctors note gave him free rein to do as he pleased. Aunt Petunia never stepped in, she claimed it was for my own good, that I should be grateful so I didn’t end up like my drunken parents. That’s what they told me, they said that mum and dad died in drink driving car accident. They kept my Hogwarts letters from me for weeks. It wasn’t until Hagrid came, on my birthday, and found us on this godforsaken rock in the middle of the ocean that Uncle Vernon dragged us to, when I found out the truth. That I was a wizard, that’s when they told me about the blood wards and how they were protecting me from a murderer. Hagrid agreed with them, said Voldemort was still out there. Of course, he didn’t know how bad the Dursleys were. Hagrid took me to Diagon Alley, he brought me Hedwig, she was the very first thing that someone had brought me for the sake of getting me something. Uncle Vernon beat me every night between my birthday and the first day of school, hoping that he could beat the magic out of me so I wouldn’t get to go.” Harry paused his throat getting scratchy, he looked at Blaise when the other boy made a noise to get his attention, he was holding out a glass of water for Harry. Harry smiled gratefully at him and took a sip of the cool liquid.

“At the end of the year, I told Dumbledore that the Dursleys weren’t good people and I asked if I really had to go back there. He told me I did, because of the blood wards. So every summer I have to go back, I can’t use magic so I can’t defend myself and Uncle Vernon always finds a reason to hit me, usually my nightmares which have only gotten worse because of the things that happen at school every year and Voldemort. At the start of second year, Ron and the twins came and rescued me, they flew the Ford Anglia to come to see me in the middle of the night. I hadn’t been able to write back to them at all because Uncle Vernon had locked Hedwig in her cage and they were worried because I’d promised I would. There were bars on my windows and everything, the twins came in and they got my trunk from where it was locked away in my old cupboard and they broke me out. That was probably one of the best summers of my life, staying at the Burrow. Mr & Mrs Weasley were happy to have me, apparently, they had already written a letter to the Dursleys asking to have me for the rest of the summer. The beginning of third year was terrible, Uncle Vernon’s sister Marge was visiting, she’s just as horrible as Uncle Vernon and she’d set her dog on me whenever she could. She was comparing my mum to a badly bred dog and I blew her up like a balloon by accident. I didn’t stick around to see what Uncle Vernon would do, so I ran away. Caught the Knight Bus and spent the last two weeks of summer at the Leaky Cauldron. Florean Fortescue’s really nice,” Harry told Blaise remembering with a small smile,

“He helped me with my history assignment and gave me free ice-cream, he knows a lot about witch burnings. Fourth year wasn’t too bad, I told them that Sirius was my godfather and forgot to mention he was innocent. They pretty much left me locked in my room and Ron and the Twins would send me food, until I could meet them for the World Cup. Fifth year I had a lot of nightmares about Cedric, he died right in front of me, all because I told him we should take the cup together. Uncle Vernon thought he was my boyfriend and started whipping me for a whole new reason. This year, someone told them that Sirius died, and it was pretty bad until Dumbledore came to get me for that Inferi mission. He let me go to the Weasleys afterwards.” Harry was done, he’d pretty much told Blaise everything, there were a few details here and there, but nothing overly important. Just more of the same. He figured he didn’t have to list every injury he’d ever gotten. “So, uh, yeah. That’s my story, it’s why I yelled at you today and why I’ve pulled away from you sometimes.” Harry finished quietly. Resolutely not looking at Blaise, his heart was pounding, what was Blaise going to say?

Suddenly Harry found himself wrapped in Blaise’s arms and held tightly, Blaise seemed to be trembling, Harry moved himself into a more comfortable position, straddling Blaise’s lap he lay his hands on Blaise’s chest and tucked his head under his chin. Blaise just pulled him even closer so there was no space between them. His hands gripping Harry firmly, as if to make sure he was real and wasn’t going anywhere. Harry’s ear was pressed against Blaise’s chest and he could hear how loudly his heart was beating. They sat like that for a long time, Blaise had his lips pressed into Harry’s hair and one hand stroking the back of his neck. “Blaise?” said Harry softly after a while. Blaise hummed, “are you okay?” Harry asked.

Blaise laughed sourly, “I should be asking you that.”

Harry pulled back slightly so he could look at Blaise, though Blaise didn’t relax his hold, he allowed the movement. “Blaise, I don’t really care about what happened to me, I just don’t want it to change things between us. I don’t want people to have another reason to talk about me.”

“Harry,” said Blaise incredulously, “it is not okay what they did to you, any of it.”

Harry shrugged, “yeah well, it’s done, not much I can do about it now and if Mr Davis can emancipate me I never have to see them again.”

Blaise growled ferociously, “Harry, you’re not going near those people again, at the very least, without me by your side and I won’t need magic to rip them limb from limb.” Harry looked at Blaise with a little awe at the vehemence in his words, slowly Harry leant forwards and kissed Blaise gently on the lips. Blaise softened a little under the tender kiss when Harry pulled back Blaise asked, “is this what you and Ron have been fighting about? You said he knows about this? The Twins too?”

Harry shrugged and looked away from Blaise’s violet stare, “the Twins only know about the cupboard and the food. They don’t know for sure the rest, though I wouldn’t put it past them to guess at more. Ron knows what they know, but he found out about the beatings this summer,” he said quietly.

Blaise tucked his fingers under Harry’s chin and drew his face back so they were eye to eye again, “you don’t have to hide from me Harry, thank you for trusting me enough to tell me this. Though can I ask what changed your mind?”

“It was the reversal spell. I didn’t realise that transforming for the first few times was best done naked.” Harry’s face reddened as he continued, “I’ve um, I’ve never been, naked, in front of anyone, because of my scars, and I didn’t want anyone to see them. Especially you, because I didn’t want you to think I was weak or pitiable. I was going to give up and the idea of becoming an animagus, but Ron saw that and that’s what we argued about tonight, he knows how important it is to me. He’s been telling me to tell you about this lately, that’s why we’ve been fighting.” Harry sighed, “I want to be an animagus so badly Blaise, to start with it was a way of being closer to my dad, you know? But now, after seeing my forms? Experiencing them? I want it almost more than anything else. But then when I found out that someone might see me, see what the Dursleys have done to me. I was going to give it up. It wasn’t until I was sitting against the door, when you asked me if I wanted you to go, when I decided that I didn’t care about being weak, because what good is me being strong, when it pushes you away?” Harry swallowed thickly, unsure exactly what he was saying, but knowing he meant it. He hoped Blaise understood what he was rambling on about.

Blaise smiled at Harry’s last few words, he leant in and captured Harry’s lips for another kiss. Harry was a little surprised, but pleased nonetheless, he opened his mouth to Blaise and they kissed fervently for a few minutes. They were both slightly breathless when they pulled back. Harry smiled shyly at Blaise, and Blaise pecked him on the lips. That sat for a moment, just looking into each other’s eyes. Harry saw it the exact moment when Blaise got serious. “Harry,” he said quietly, Harry had an uneasy feeling about what Blaise was going to ask, he held his breath. “I’ll understand if you don’t want to, especially tonight considering how big a deal it was for you to just tell me about your home life. But,”

“You want me to show you.” Harry finished for him.

“Only if you feel you can, Harry,” Blaise said, quick to reassure the nervous Gryffindor, “you can take all the time you need. It doesn’t have to be tonight, or soon, or hell, even before Christmas.” Harry put a hand on Blaise’s lips to silence him. Blaise’s eyes flicked between Harry’s fingers and his face.

“I kinda thought you’d want to see,” he responded. Taking his hand away, he drew a deep breath and started to undo the buttons on his shirt. Blaise’s hands loosened from their hold and drifted down to rest on Harry’s thighs. Slowly a sliver of Harry’s chest started to show, more with every button released. When Harry reached the last one, he looked at Blaise again, Blaise leant forward to plant a chaste kiss on Harry’s lips, just enough to show his feelings. Harry drew strength from the contact and slowly shrugged off his shirt. His hands once free went to cup Blaise’s face and kept the kiss going.

They broke contact eventually and Blaise continued to look Harry in the eye, “are you sure you’re okay with this?” Harry exhaled noisily through his nose, before nodding and letting go of Blaise’s face. Blaise watched Harry for a moment more, seeing the acceptance in Harry’s eyes, he slowly dropped his gaze. Careful not to let his emotion show on his face as he didn’t want Harry to misinterpret anything, he looked over Harry’s chest, he noticed first the slender build and the wiry, defined muscles that Harry acquired from playing Quidditch. Then he noticed the scars, the pink, shiny flesh and white raised skin. He moved one hand up to caress one of the burns, his eyes meeting Harry’s in question.

“Cooking burns,” Harry whispered.

Blaise nodded and his eyes roved on, seeing a large round scar on Harry’s upper arm, he remembered the story Harry had told him about the second year. Softly he asked, “Basilisk?” It was Harry’s turn to nod.

On Harry’s other arm, he saw a cut on the inside of his elbow, worried it was self-inflicted, he looked at Harry, “Peter Pettigrew, after the tournament, I’ll tell you that story another time,” Harry said. Blaise’s hand trailed upwards to the slash across his bicep. “Horntail,” Blaise nodded, remembering that Harry had points docked for being injured in the first task. His fingers trailed across Harry’s collarbone, he saw goose pimples erecting under his touch and dared a small smile at Harry, who amused, smiled back at him. Blaise frowned when he saw a long thin scar that came over Harry’s shoulder, from his back, looking down Harry’s sides he saw more like that, they seemed to curl in towards Harry’s front. Harry bit his lip, and shifting off Blaise, he paused for a minute taking in Blaise’s worried expression, before laying down on his front. He heard Blaise’s soft intake of breath and felt his weight settle next to him. Blaise had stretched out alongside Harry and had slid one hand underneath the pillow to hold Harry’s. While the other one traced along some of the more defined marks. Harry knew that there wasn’t much space on his back that was free from Uncle Vernon’s attention, so he waited with bated breath as Blaise looked. He felt Blaise’s fingers pause on the round mark on his shoulder blade, “cigar,” Harry said.

“Excuse me?” asked Blaise softly, sure that he had misheard Harry.

Harry lifted his head a little so his voice wasn’t so muffled by the pillow, “Uncle Vernon smokes cigars,” he replied.

Blaise felt the anger bubbling up inside him again, Harry’s uncle had used him as a fucking ashtray? He tried to calm a few calming breaths and continued his examination. Some of the lashes across Harry’s back were wide enough to be caused by a belt, but there were some that were slimmer and there were these three small square like marks patterned across his back. “What about these?” Blaise asked gently, “the skinny ones with these little marks on top?” He felt Harry shift and he squeezed his hand and flattened the other one to rub small circles on Harry’s back.

“Electrical cord,” Harry answered, “it’s a muggle thing.” Blaise frowned to himself, he would find out what this electrical cord was. Blaise figured he’d probably asked enough questions, so he decided to do what he had been wanting to do to the first scar he had laid eyes upon.

Harry was enjoying Blaise’s touch, even if he was uncomfortable with Blaise seeing him like this. He closed his eyes as Blaise rubbed circles on his back. No-one had ever touched him so gently or lovingly before. He stiffened when he felt soft lips press against his back, right on top of his scars. First Blaise kissed the cigar burn, then he shifted his attention to the others, Harry wasn’t sure how to react, so he just lay still, muscles tight under his skin. Blaise could feel the tension rolling off Harry, but he was determined to continue. Slowly Harry relaxed under Blaise’s ministrations and when Blaise was certain he had covered the entirety of Harry’s back he pulled at Harry so that they were both lain on their sides facing one another. He shifted so they were close and kissed Harry’s face before settling on his lips. Harry was pliant under his lips and Blaise kept the kiss slow and languid. He pulled away and lay his head down on Harry’s pillow. Their breath mingling as they gazed at one another, “Harry, I want you to know that these,” he said trailing a hand up Harry’s back, pleased that Harry wasn’t pulling away from his touch but seemed to be leaning into it. “These don’t make you weak. They simply mean that you’re stronger than what has tried to hurt you. Your Uncle, the dragon, a bloody basilisk. Voldemort,” Blaise said trailing a finger over the scar on his forehead. “They each tell a story that you survived, a story of how incredibly strong you are, how could I see them as anything else?  How could they make me want you any less? Love you any less?”

Harry’s eyes widened and his heart rate picked up. Did Blaise just say he loved him? Harry started to panic, he didn’t know what love was, wasn’t sure what he felt about Blaise. “Blaise, I..” he stammered trying pull away, Blaise’s arms tightened around him.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say that,” Blaise told him.

Harry felt his heart sink, he thought he was being irrational, first, he was scared of what Blaise had said and now he was upset that Blaise took it back. “You didn’t mean it?” He asked, upset that his voice cracked on the last word.

Blaise was gazing at Harry’s face, “I do, everyday a little more. I just didn’t think you were ready to hear it. I don’t want to rush you, Harry. Into anything, even feelings for me.” Harry’s own gaze was searching Blaise’s face for any sign that he wasn't being honest, but Blaise’s face was the most open Harry had ever seen it. Swallowing nervously, Harry extended a hand and placed it on Blaise’s cheek.

“I’m not sure I know what it feels like,” he whispered so quietly that Blaise had to strain to hear it. “I know that I hate to be apart from you, I know how much I enjoy being with you, regardless of what we’re doing. I know how happy I am when we’re close like this. I feel this bubbling warmth inside me when I think about you, I like how you make me feel about myself. I know that I feel stronger about you every day. But Blaise, I don’t know what lo..”

Blaise interrupted Harry with a kiss, when he broke it he said, “then I’ll just have to show you, and hopefully one day, whenever that may be, you’ll know and I hope that you’ll be able to tell me.” He smiled comfortingly at Harry. Harry gave him a tentative smile back before he succumbed to a yawn. Blaise chuckled, “come on, we, well you, have had a massive day. Roll over, let’s get some sleep.” Harry tiredly agreed and did as Blaise asked after he kissed him one last time. Blaise moved up behind Harry to slot himself around the Gryffindors body. He buried his nose in Harry’s neck for a moment, planting kisses where his mouth came into contact. “Sweet dreams, Harry,” he whispered, then when he heard Harry’s breathing even out signalling his descent into sleep, “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so here's the part where I explain my choices for the animagus forms I picked:
> 
> Luna = Thestral, because Luna sees things that aren't always there, and people generally avoid her because she's different, Thestrals are highly intelligent, just like Ravenclaws. 
> 
> Neville = Bumblebee, like Harry said, they're badass, usually vastly underestimated, normally docile until angered or threatened, then they are fearsome. Plus there's the whole Herbology connection :) Plus Bumblebees are one of the few bee species that can repeatedly sting.
> 
> Ron = Rottweiler, because they are reflective of deeper meaning, selective with their friendship, loyal, extremely protective and willing to put themselves at risk for others if needed. (Giant chess set sacrifice anyone?)
> 
> Tracey = Long-Tailed Tit, gorgeous little bird (seriously look them up, so cute) highly social, and they are natural helpers. 
> 
> Daphne = Grey Wolf, great commitment and love for family, elegant communicators, extremely intelligent, wolves are also defensive not offensive creatures. They will avoid confrontation if they can but can be ferocious when needed. 
> 
> Fred & George = Little ginger bun bun fluffies! (rabbits for those of you who didn't make the connection) I think it's kind of self-explanatory, rabbits are unpredictable and spontaneous. Highly observant and alert, clever and quick-witted and in many folklores, they are seen as tricksters.
> 
> Harry = Panther, symbolise death and rebirth, they are guardians and a symbol of power, valour and courage. They have a commanding presence and force you to face your fears.
> 
> Harry = Granian, (a magical pegasus breed, swifter than even the fastest winds) horses represent inner strength and the psychological or emotional ability to go on in life. Horses are creatures of freedom in all forms, stallions are protective and natural leaders. Independent and yet a herd animal. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> So tell me.. what did you think of everyone's animagus? And what did you think/feel about Harry and Blaise at the end there? Am I forgiven?   
> Much love to you all   
> Ariel   
> xx


	27. In Sickness and In Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something terrible strikes Hogwarts, and it's not Voldemort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you've been asking when Harry was gonna get his healing on again, well here you go! :D

Harry woke the next morning to Blaise’s fingers lazily dragging against his chest. Coming out of his sleep induced haze he realised he wasn’t wearing his pyjama top, abruptly remembering the conversation from last night he tensed and went to move out of Blaise’s hold. Blaise however, tightened his grip on Harry and sleepily murmured, “it’s ‘kay Harry, it’s too early for you to have a panic attack.” He kissed the back of Harry’s neck softly, then trailed kisses down to his shoulder. Harry slowly lost the tension that had built up and he rolled over to face Blaise, “morning,” smiled the Slytherin, his arm not moving from where it had been wrapped around Harry.

Harry gave him a timid smile in return, “morning.”

They lay there for a few minutes just gazing at each other, Blaise’s gaze not straying from Harry’s face, and he asked Harry, “are you okay?”

Harry bit his lip thinking about it, he felt lighter than he ever had before and he felt closer to Blaise, like there wasn’t anything standing between them now. He smiled and leaning forwards kissed Blaise’s lips. “Yeah, I think so,” he said when he pulled back, looking down at Blaise. The smile he got in return was a pleased one.  

They were leaning in to kiss again when there was a knock on the portrait, “Darlings! If you want to make it to breakfast on time, you better get up now!” came Daphne’s voice, they heard Tracey say something and then snicker.

Harry sent a mock scowl at Blaise, “they’re your friends, you can answer them, I’m going to take a shower,” and with that he got up, grabbed his pyjama top from where he had placed it on the end of the bed last night and slung it around his shoulders. Walking over to the dresser he grabbed an outfit for the day and made his way to the bathroom, as he closed the door he heard Blaise talking to the girls and asking them to give them a few minutes. Harry made quick work of the bathroom and then let Blaise in to use it, before he could step out of their rooms though, Blaise caught him around the waist, drew him gently closer and pecked him quickly on the lips. Harry twisted his own into a smile and quickly reassured him by kissing him back before detangling himself from the embrace and walking into the main room. Summoning Dobby he ordered breakfast and took a seat at the table. He arched an eyebrow at the girls, “well? Sit down, or would you not like to have breakfast with us?”

“With us, hey?” Tracey asked with a wink as she took a seat opposite Harry.

Harry reddened slightly and turned to Daphne, she smiled and greeted him, “Good Morning, Harry, I trust you’re okay after your altercation with Weasley last night?”

Harry smiled back at her, “Morning, and yeah, everything’s fine, thanks.” She nodded and they made a little small talk, the food appeared just as Blaise was walking out of their room and as he took his seat next to Harry, he trailed his hand along the young healer’s shoulders.

Harry met his eyes and gave him a tiny smile, he’d guessed that Blaise would be more touchy feely after his confession last night. It looked as though he was right. “You’re with Madame Pomfrey today, Harry?” the other boy asked.

Harry nodded as he swallowed a piece of buttered toast, “yeah, we’re doing some revision and then starting on healing aids other than potions and creams.”

“That sounds interesting,” Tracey said leaning forward slightly, “like what kind of things?”

“splints that repel dirt, artificial limbs and organs, that kind of thing,” Harry replied.

“Like Professor Moody’s eye?” Daphne asked.

Harry nodded, “yeah, and I need to check the potion stocks.. Dammit!” he swore, smacking his forehead, remembering something he’d forgotten to do.

“What?” Blaise asked concerned.

“I forgot to take those potions I made Friday to Slughorn to get verified,” Harry sighed.

“I, uh, may have done that for you and dropped them off to Madame Pomfrey as well.” Blaise told him. Harry looked sharply at Blaise, “it was after we got back from Hogsmeade, I had sometime before the match and thought it would be helpful, I knew you had meant to do it Saturday but then you ended up spending quite a bit of time with Astoria. I hope that’s okay, Harry?”

Harry just bit his lip and grinned, “yeah it’s fine Blaise,” he said, laying hand on Blaise’s arm and squeezing lightly, “thank you,” he said affectionately.

Blaise just covered Harry’s hand with his own and they smiled goofily at each other for a moment before Tracey’s over exaggerated, “awwww,” broke the silence.

Blaise raised an eyebrow at her, “I wouldn’t start if I were you, Trace, otherwise perhaps I’ll let something subtle slip to Weasley about your enormous crush.” Tracey blushed beet red as Daphne laughed at her friends discomfort.

“Wait, what?” Harry said looking at them all, “you like Ron?” he asked her directly. Tracey’s response was to ignore him and take a sip of her tea whilst not looking at any of them. Harry smirked, well then, he thought to himself, that’s interesting. Out loud he said to Blaise, “you do know that subtlety will go straight over Ron’s head right? You could tell him point blank to his face that Tracey has a thing for redheaded, Gryffindor, Quidditch Keepers and he wouldn’t put it together that Tracey likes him.”

“Yes, well Gryffindors do tend to be oblivious,” Blaise said with a small smirk at Harry.

“Oi! What’s that supposed to mean?” defended Harry, pretending to be insulted.

“It means, all those hints I dropped about wanting to get to know you, asking you if there was a significant other that I needed to be worried about, holding your hand, and it still took me kissing you, for you to realise I liked you.”

Harry blushed again and shoved gently at Blaise, “prat,” he said affectionately. Blaise just smiled and used his grip on Harry’s hand to pull him close enough for what had to be their fourth kiss since they woke up. At a giggle, from both girls this time, they turned to glare at them.

“Well, if you don’t want people to comment, don’t do it at the kitchen table,” Daphne pointed out reasonably over her tea cup.

Harry inclined his head, she had a point. Draining his tea he got up to grab his bag and check he had what he needed for the day. Casting a tempus he saw it was time for him to get going to the Hospital Wing. “I should go, guys, I’m going to call Sirius tonight if you’re going to be around?” He asked them. Blaise stood and walked over to him.

“I’ll be here,” he told Harry, “after dinner?”

“Yeah, I don’t usually finish up until then,” he replied. He looked at Daphne and Tracey.

“We’ll be here Harry, we’ve put together some information that might be helpful for him with the Cerberus,” Daphne said.

Harry smiled gratefully at them both, “thanks, you guys, okay, er, well I’ll see you then?” He met Blaise’s eyes briefly and barely noticed when the girls looked away to give them some privacy.

Blaise took Harry’s face in his hands and kissed him sweetly, when he drew away he said, “yes, now go, before you’re late,” he told the smaller teen.

“Before you make me late, you mean,” Harry said teasing as he slipped out from Blaise’s hold. Blaise just smirked and gave a small wave as Harry walked out the door.

* * *

It was nearing lunch time and Harry and Poppy had spent most of the morning discussing various charms that could be spelled in to magical limbs and such, like numbing spells into peg legs, so the wound wouldn’t ache. Flimbo the Hospital Wing elf had brought them a plate of sandwiches which they had almost polished off when Poppy asked Harry a playful question, “so Harry, tell me, that boy who dropped off your potions yesterday? Is he the one that caused you to ask me that question the other week?” The flush that rose on Harry’s cheeks and disappeared down his shirt had her chuckling. “I’ll take that as a yes then,” she said with a playful twinkle in her eye.

Harry stood up, his chair scraping on the stone, “I’m going to go see Katie, at least she doesn’t tease a bloke,” Poppy laughed and waved him off. Harry wasn’t really mad at her, and he knew she knew that. He also knew that she would never say anything to anyone. Shaking his head at her good-natured teasing, he walked out of the office, he noticed one of the third year Ravenclaws standing there being supported by their friend. Rushing forward he slung an arm under the pale child and laid him on a bed, “are you okay?” he asked the boy, belatedly remembering his name was Stewart something. Turning as the boy shook his head he called out for Poppy. She came rushing out of the office and taking one look at the boy, she started casting diagnosis spells and Harry grew concerned when they changed from physical checks to internal checks.

“What’s your name?” asked Poppy.

“Stewart Ackerley,” the boy replied coughing.

“How long have you been feeling unwell?” she asked.

“A couple of days,” he replied, “but it was only today that I started coughing.”

“He’s been hot and cold though too, Madame Pomfrey, I’ve noticed him throwing off his blankets and then pulling them back on all night for the last couple of nights,” his dorm mate said.

Harry frowned and met Poppy’s eyes, that sounded like a fever. There weren’t a lot of magical illnesses that produced a fever, and none of them were good. “Right, Apprentice Potter, if you’ll remove Mr Ackerleys shoes we’ll get him into some pyjamas.” Turning to the boy she thanked him and sent him back to class. Harry did as he was told and started to unlace the boy’s shoes, placing them in the box under the bed. When he removed his socks, Harry saw something odd between the boy’s toes. Spreading them, he saw a green and purple like rash on his skin.

“Poppy,” Harry whispered worriedly.

She turned to see what he was calling her name for and she gasped quietly, moving quickly towards him she looked closely for herself. Then cast an entirely different diagnostic spell. “Mr Ackerley, would you please tell me what you did on your holidays this year?”

He smiled at her weakly, “yeah, we went on a trip through Southern America, it was really cool, we got to see the Mayan Tribes and the Inca’s and we even visited a dragon reserve!” he said, the excitement lighting up his eyes if not his voice.

“Bollocks,” Poppy swore under her breath, Harry raised his eyebrows at her, Poppy _never_ swore. “Mr Ackerley, did anything happen to you when you were at the dragon reserve?”

“Um,” he said as he tried to remember, “not really we got to hold some baby dragons and my cousin scared me with a fake one, I ended up falling over a rail and into a huge pile of dragon dung. He called me ‘Dungwert’ for the rest of the trip.” The boy replied with a hurt and angry expression.

“Right, Apprentice Potter, with me. I’ll be back in a moment Mr Ackerley, you just rest now,” she said with a stern look. The boy nodded weakly and fell back against his pillows. Poppy twirled her wand and transfigured his clothes into pyjamas. Walking quickly into her office she shut the door behind her.

“What’s going on Poppy?” Harry asked nervously.

“He has Dragon Pox,” Poppy replied and Harry gulped, “we need to quarantine the school and check every student and staff member.” She quickly cast a spell at him, and Harry felt a cold sensation on on his forehead, looking into the window beside him to see his reflection he noticed a silver sheen in the middle of his forehead.

“Uh, Poppy?” he enquired.

“You’re not infected, yet.” She replied, “that dot on your forehead will glow red if you become infected. Now here, I’ll teach you this spell quickly, you’ll be helping me to check everyone.” Harry nodded and she quickly taught him the spell. When she had her own glowing silver dot on her forehead she walked over to a rune stone that on her desk, picking it up. She activated it and spoke to it. “Attention, everyone. Attention please,” Harry could hear her voice echoing loudly throughout the castle. “All students, I repeat, ALL STUDENTS need to return to their Houses IMMEDIATELY. Staff, please escort students to their Houses and then report to the Hospital Wing. _All_ staff must report to the Hospital Wing.”

She looked at Harry, “there are speech runes carved into every hallway and every classroom for emergencies, now, I need to contact St Mungo’s, when the Headmaster gets here. Tell him he needs to apply a quarantine ward to the Hogwarts wards, don’t tell them anything else. I’ll let them know when I’m done. Oh and put that poor boy up the other end with some curtains around him. Give him a sleeping potion so that we don’t disturb him, he needs rest now, we’ll get some treatment from St Mungo’s as soon as possible.” Harry nodded and rushed to do as he was bid. He was just finishing when Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape rushed into the Wing.

“Ah, Harry, my boy,” said Dumbledore genially, “would you care to enlighten us to what’s going on?”

Harry frowned, “it’s Apprentice Potter in here Sir, and Madame Pomfrey will let you know when she’s done with her call. In the meantime she did as me to tell you to put the school under quarantine. That the school wards need to be changed,” Professor McGonagall gasped softly, while Professor Snape scoffed.

“Ah, Harry,” replied Dumbledore, “I’m sure you misheard her.”

“ _Apprentice Potter,_ and I can assure you that my ears are not full of _wax_ Headmaster. The school needs to go on lock down.”

“Albus,” said McGongall, “if Poppy has given us these directions, we need to follow them. If she flooing St Mungo’s, Apprentice Potter?”

Harry smiled at his Head of House, “yes, but that’s all I can tell you for now.” She nodded and when Dumbledore still hadn’t made a move she snapped at him.

“For Merlin’s sake, Albus!”

“My dear McGonagall, I’m sure it’s all a misunderstanding,” Dumbledore replied with a grandfatherly smile. McGonagall glared at him as several of the other staff who had filed in behind them, started talking amongst themselves. Harry knew it was pointless to argue with Dumbledore right now, so he just waited, if Dumbledore wanted to get yelled at by Poppy well, Harry wouldn’t stop him.

Hagrid and Professor Sprout were the last of the staff to come in and they’d been there moments, when Poppy came out. She looked out the window and then turned to glare at Dumbledore. “Headmaster, we need to put up the quarantine wards, right now,” she said.

“Are you sure, my dear? Surely you’re mistaken, it’s a very serious thing after all.”

Poppy’s glare intensified, “are you doubting my abilities as a MediWitch? Do you really think I would misdiagnose something so marked? Put them up Dumbledore, we have an outbreak of Dragon Pox in the school,” she snapped.

A collective gasp ran through the staff and Harry saw Dumbledore frown, “now Poppy,” he started to say.

But McGonagall cut across him, “I’ll put them up myself Poppy, this is very serious.”

Dumbledore sighed, “there’s no need Minerva, I’ll do it,” he walked to the window and Harry watched as a barrier seemed to go up around the school. You could see a faint glimmer of red sparkles surrounding the school.

“Now that is taken care of,” said Poppy turning back to the staff, “I believe Stewart Ackerley is the originator, his family was in Peru this summer and he managed to fall into dragon dung. He is currently here and when the staff members from St Mungo’s arrive they will be bringing what treatments they can spare.” She paused, “Apprentice Potter and I will be testing each of you to see if you have been infected, you will have a monitoring spell placed on you to ensure it is caught in time in case you do contract the disease later. Even if you have contracted and beaten this before you will be subjected to the monitoring spell, it is not just about you but morale, the students will need to see us all healthy. Now if you could all form two lines we will get this done as quickly as possible. The staff rushed to comply with her words and Harry soon found himself casting spells on his Professors. He cleared all of them, except for Professor Sinistra, the Astronomy teacher.

“Uh, Professor, you’re going to have to take a bed,” Harry told her gently. He pulled his mirror from his pocket so she could see the effect of the spell, the small red mark on her forehead. She gasped and her hand flew to her mouth.

“Oh Aurora,” exclaimed Professor Sprout, Harry knew they were friends and felt sorry for the both of them.

Professor Sinistra straightened her back and squared her shoulders, “it’s alright, I have complete faith in Poppy and Apprentice Potter, I’m sure I’ll be back in the pink of health in no time,” she said with a quivering smile that belied her confident tone. She turned and walked over to one of the beds on the far side of the ward and sat down with her back to everyone. Harry bit his lip, he wished he could comfort her but there was work to be done. There was a sudden call from the office and out walked two Healers dressed in the lime green robes of St Mungo’s. They greeted Poppy quickly and Poppy introduced them to everyone. “Everyone as I’m sure some of you know, this is Healer Strout,” she indicated the motherly looking woman standing next to her, “and Healer Spleen, he is currently the leading expert on Dragon Pox in the United Kingdom.” They both nodded at the collected staff, “Miriam, Helbert, this is my Apprentice, Harry Potter, you’ll find him very capable and a quick learner.” Harry blushed under her praise, she didn’t do it often. He shook the hands that were held out to him and Poppy moved on, “Horace and Severus, if we are able to clear some of your best students, I’ll need you to start brewing immediately, we’ll need large quantities of Pepper-Up, some Wiggenweld, Wide-Eye, Cough potion, Girding, Nourishment potions and we’ll also need Calming Draught and Sleeping potions.”

She turned next to Professor Sprout, “whatever ingredients you have for those potions, harvest it. We’ll also need nettle and snakeweed freshly dried and powdered so we can make tea.”

Professor Sprout nodded, “of course, once I’ve seen to my Puff’s I’ll do so immediately.”

“Hagrid,” Poppy said next, “I need you to warn the centaurs and the merfolk, ask them if they require any assistance and tell them they are to inform us right away if one of them becomes ill.”

“Yer can count on me Poppy, I’ll be off now,” Hagrid turned and left to do as she bid.

She looked at Harry next, “have I left anything out, Apprentice Potter?” she asked him pointedly. Harry racked his brain, “Katie,” he said to her.

“Well done, Harry.” She smiled pleased and Harry realised he’d passed a test. She turned to the other two Healers, “we have a patient, Katie Bell,” she said gesturing to the curtains that separated Katie from the rest of the ward. “She was hit by a nasty curse earlier this month and is currently very compromised, we’ll need extra wards around her. Her case notes are on my desk if you’d like to take a look at them while we are gone.”

“Don’t worry, Poppy, we’ll look after her,” Healer Strout replied. Madame Pomfrey nodded at her and went to speak but Harry cleared his throat softly. She looked at him and so did everyone else.

“Uh, Poppy,” he began a little nervous as everyone was looking at him, straightening up, knowing that Poppy would never discourage him, “we should have the House Elves change every bed, tonight, I know it’s a lot of work, but the risk of the infection spreading is too high, and what about bandages charmed with numbing and anti-itch spells? If anybody starts to develop sores, they’d be handy to have so that the patients won’t be able to scratch and scar themselves.” Her eyebrows rose and a few of the other staff murmured impressed.

It was Healer Spleen who spoke up, “that is a wonderful suggestion Apprentice Potter, I see now why Poppy picked you. Well Poppy? Can it be done?”

“Filius?” she asked turning to the diminutive charms Professor. He looked thoughtful and then looked at Professor Babbling, she nodded at him. “I believe Bat and I will be able to work something out,” he replied, “it might take a few tries, but I’ve no doubt we’ll soon have something useful.”

“Very well, if everyone will follow me, we need to inform the students and start testing them. Healer Spleen and Strout will stay here to receive anyone we send up, I’ll need the Professors to escort those students who test positive. Headmaster, I have already informed St Mungo’s of the possible outbreak, they will be contacting Mr Ackerleys parents and tracing their interactions. A statement for the public will need to be prepared if you would and if you could inform the Head Elf to have every bed changed before the student’s go to sleep, that would be good.” Harry hid a smirk behind his hand, it seemed Poppy was in charge now and taking no prisoners it seemed. “Now, if the rest of you will follow me, we’ll start with the Gryffindors and work our way down.”

Harry moved to walk beside his mentor, and they and Professor McGonagall led the way to Gryffindor Tower, “that was impressive thinking Harry,” Poppy said. “I hope Filius and Bathsheda will be able to come up with something.”

“Yes, Apprentice Potter, two very astute idea’s,” Professor McGonagall added, “10 points to Gryffindor for each notion.”

“Thank you Professor,” Harry responded as they came to a halt outside the Gryffindor common room. Harry, Poppy, and Professors McGonagall, Snape, Slughorn, Sprout and Flitwick entered entered the room.

Professor McGonagall was the one to rally the students, “everyone, some quiet please! Prefects, if you would check the dormitories to make sure everyone is present. Thank you.” She started to do a quick headcount as Ron, Hermione, and the other prefects went up the staircases. When they were sure everyone was there Professor McGonagall nodded to Madame Pomfrey.

“Hello everyone, now do not be alarmed, but there has been two confirmed cases of Dragon Pox within the school.” The Gryffindors suddenly burst into a cacophony of noise and questions.

“Silence!” came Professor McGonagall’s sharp tone and the common room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

“You will all need to form two orderly lines so that myself and my Apprentice, Apprentice Potter, can cast the diagnosis spell on you all. You can see, we all currently have the spell in place on our own person. The silver colour means you are not ill. If it is red however, you will be immediately escorted to the Hospital Wing where there are two Healers from St Mungo’s assisting myself and Apprentice Potter in the care of those who are ill. That is all the information we have for the moment. If you would please follow the instruction.” She stepped to one side of the entrance way and Harry to the other.

Ron and Neville immediately came up to Harry, closely followed by Ginny and Hermione. “Harry,” Ron started, “Blimey,” was all he could seem to say.

“Yeah,” Harry replied as he pointed his wand at Ron and cast the spell, a small knot coming undone in his chest when it came back negative. He turned to Neville and did the same, his chest loosening further.

“Can you tell us anything Harry?” Neville asked, Harry bit his lip, before shaking his head.

Ron clapped him on the shoulder, “we’ll see you tonight okay?” Harry nodded and they moved off. Harry saw Professor Sprout seek out Neville to ask him to meet her in Greenhouse Five, she would join him after she had seen to her own House.

Ginny was next, but Hermione shouldered her way to the front. Harry frowned at that. “Harry,” she said, “what’s going on?” she demanded.

Harry quickly cast the spell and said, “Poppy has already told you Hermione, now you’re in the clear, so off you go.”

“Harry,” she said again.

“It’s Apprentice Potter at the moment Miss Granger, now if you would move off so I can do my job.” Hermione jerked back and then with a huff spun around and stalked off. Ginny came forward.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into her lately Harry,” Ginny told him as the spell settled over her, the mark on her forehead gleaming silver. Harry shrugged, “um, Harry, do you think, that maybe we could hang one day? I mean all of us, not just me and you,” she stammered, “I miss you, Ron and Luna, and you’re hardly around anymore.”

Harry gave her a small smile, “sure Ginny, let’s get this sorted out first though yeah?” She nodded quickly a smile on her face and she moved over to stand with Ron, engaging him in a conversation.

Harry made his way through the rest of his year level and the seventh years. No-one tried to ask him more than Poppy had told them, but everyone had plenty to say. Harry was testing a couple of third year’s when suddenly his spell tested positive. He grabbed the student by the arm, it was Dennis Creevey, Colin’s little brother. “Hang on, Dennis,” he said.

“Harry?” asked Colin worriedly, he was lined up behind his brother waiting for his own test. Dennis looked terrified, Harry looked over to Professor McGonagall and met her eyes, she looked at small boy he was holding and the red dot on his forehead, he saw her shoulders slump slightly. She started towards them.

“Dennis, you’ve tested positive okay? Right now that just means you need to go to the Hospital Wing so we can monitor you. There are Healers there from St Mungo’s. One of the Professors is going to escort you okay?” Dennis nodded, Harry could see the tears sparkle in his eyes. “Chin up, you’re a Gryffindor and this won’t beat you.” Harry chucked Dennis under the chin and getting a wobbly smile in return.

“Come with me, Mr Creevey. We’ll get you sorted out,” said Professor McGonagall.

Harry turned to Colin and as he cast the spells he tried to reassure the budding photographer, “don’t worry, he’s in good hands.” Colin gave Harry a wan smile and went to sit with some of the other students in his year when Harry gave him the all clear. In the end four more Gryffindors were diagnosed as having contracted Dragon Pox. Romilda Vane a fourth year, a second year by the name of Euan Abercrombie and two seventh years: one was Eloise Midgen and the other was the twins best friend, Lee Jordan.

They were all taken to the Hospital Wing, Harry caught Ron before he left for the Ravenclaw Tower. “Don’t get in contact with the twins through the cabinet. Lock it up, they can’t come through and we can’t go there, we’ll decide what to do tonight.” Ron nodded grimly and Harry followed the staff to Ravenclaw. Madame Pomfrey told them the same thing she had told the Lions after Professor Flitwick had accounted for his students.

Luna was the first to skip over to Harry, she waited patiently for him to cast the spell and then hugged him tightly. “It’s okay Harry, sometimes things just happen.” She pecked him on the cheek and made room for the next student.

Soon Harry found himself faced with Cho, “Hi Harry,” she smiled nervously, “that was some impressive flying yesterday.”

“Er thanks Cho,” Harry said, his mind clearly not on Quidditch, he checked her for Dragon Pox.

She giggled as the spell hit her, Harry looked at her confused, “it tickled,” she said, “so, Harry, when did you start apprenticing to Madame Pomfrey, that’s pretty impressive,” she asked as she played with her hair, twirling it around her finger.

“Start of the year,” Harry replied matter of factly, confused over her behavior. She’d never been so silly before. Shrugging it off he said, “you’re in the clear Cho,” and he turned to the person standing behind her. They took seven third years, nearly the whole lot of third years, from Ravenclaw, one was Stewart’s friend, Danny Kershaw. Harry was also responsible for diagnosing Padma Patil, “I’m sorry, Padma,” he said, “but you need to go to the Hospital Wing.” She nodded resolutely and tossed her hair back before walking out of the tower.

Before they left Flitwick addressed those left, “Mr Davies, and Miss Eastchurch, please go to my office and wait for me. I need your help with a project.”

“And I’ll need Mr Samuels and Miss Fawcett in Dungeon Six please,” requested Professor Slughorn after conferring with Professor Snape.

The students mentioned left immediately, Harry walked out with Poppy, he saw the worried look on her face. “What is it Poppy?” he asked quietly.

She pressed her lips together before she answered him, “we’re going to need help, St Mungo’s can’t spare anyone else, but we’ve only been through half the school and we already have fifteen patients, as it is I don’t think you’ll be going to any lessons.” 

“Bollocks,” Harry swore softly. “I don’t care about the lessons though, this is more important.” She gave him a soft smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes and they travelled in silence to the Hufflepuff dorms, Harry was so lost in his thoughts that he almost rapped his knuckles on the barrels when he reached them. He quickly shoved both his hands in his pockets before anyone saw. The entered and Professor Sprout introduced Poppy and Harry. The Hufflepuffs were given the same speech as the two previous houses. The older Puffs quickly organised the younger ones and made sure that they were tested before themselves. Harry was impressed with the compassion they showed and how quickly they understood the younger years were most at risk. They made their way steadily through the Badgers, Harry diagnosing three second year students.

Ernie McMillian walked up to Harry with a few of the other sixth years, “well Harry, have at it my friend.” Harry smiled, Ernie might be pompous, but he was a good sort. When he was in the clear Ernie went to tend to the younger years, comforting those that had seen their friends taken to the Hospital Wing. Hannah Abbott was next for Harry to test and the second to last in his line. “Congratulations on your Apprenticeship Harry, I’d love to be a Healer. It’s what I’m studying for actually,” she told him.

Harry dropped his wand slightly, “Really?” she nodded and he quickly cast the spell, “seeing them come up negative he asked, “would you like to help out in the Hospital Wing? I don’t know exactly what you’d be doing besides bedside care but we need help. There are a lot of students that have been diagnosed.”

“Are you serious? Well, of course, you are about the students, but about letting me help?”

Harry nodded, “let me run it past Poppy but I can’t see her objecting, but do you want to?”

“Oh yes!” she exclaimed.

Harry grinned at her and was about to call for Poppy, when Hannah’s best friend, Susan Bones butted in, “am I able to help too Harry?  I may not want to be a Healer professionally, but I’ll do anything you need to help.”

“The more hands the better, Susan, but let me test you first.” He performed the charm and when they were both cleared he went over to the Hogwarts MediWitch, “Poppy, Hannah Abbott is doing her healer’s NEWTS she’s a great student and steadfast. Her friend Susan, wants to help too. I can honestly say they would both be an asset to us right now.”

Poppy looked at the girls in question and beckoned them over, “are you girls sure you want to do this? It won’t be pretty or glamourous, I can honestly tell you know that you should expect to be puked on, coughed on, you’ll be constantly cleaning up after people. I’m sure you’ll learn a few tricks along the way, but it will be hard and often disgusting work. You’ll also have to take a confidentiality oath.”

The girls both swallowed but nodded all the same, “yes Madame Pomfrey, we realise, but we want to help.” Poppy looked them over once more before nodding, “alright, go change into something comfortable and come with us. We are going to the Slytherin dorms next, Harry teach them the diagnosis spell as you test the Slytherins.” Harry nodded and the girls both thanked the Matron profusely before hugging Harry. Harry went stiff as they did so but they had let go and ran to their dorm before they had noticed his discomfort. Madame Pomfrey chuckled at him, she bent down to whisper in his ear, “good thing they got that out of the way before we went into the Slytherin Common Room, isn’t it Harry? Most Slytherins are the possessive type.” Harry spun his head so quickly to look at her, that it felt like he snapped his neck, pressing a hand to it to ease the sudden strain. Poppy snickered again.

Harry glared at her, “you know I’m beginning to think that it was your house,” he grumbled still rubbing his neck. She winked at him and then turned serious, “I diagnosed two seventh years, Mr Summerby,” the Hufflepuff seeker, Harry thought as she went on, “Miss Applebee,” well that’s them done for Quidditch Harry thought, before pushing those childish thoughts away, “three third years, Mr’s Whitby and Cauldwell and Miss Madley, and one boy from your year, a Mr Smith.” Harry nodded, he knew Zachariah from the DA last year. The guy was a bit of a dick but still, Harry didn’t think he deserved to get sick. Poppy ushered him out the door when Hannah and Susan joined them.

As they walked down into the dungeons Harry told Susan and Hannah about how many people had currently been diagnosed, he explained the confidentiality oath to them and also taught them the incantation for the diagnosis spell. Snape spoke the password and they entered the Slytherin’s domain. Harry took up a station near the door, noting when Susan and Hannah flanked him automatically, remembering their training from their days in the DA. He looked around scanning for Blaise and the girls. He spotted Blaise sprawled comfortably in an armchair by the fire. His chin resting on his palm, long legs stretched out in front of him. Daphne was standing behind him, she had been leaning forward to whisper in his ear when they came in. Tracey was perched on the edge of the armrest. She brought to Harry’s mind her animagus form. He made sure that his eyes didn’t linger on the trio so not to arouse suspicion, and he kept scanning until his eyes fell on Malfoy. Who promptly called out to Professor Snape, “what’s _Potter_ doing here? You can’t show him and a couple of _Hufflepuffs_ where the Slytherin Common Room is.”

Harry rolled his eyes at Malfoy, “please, as if it’s hard to find.” This garnered raised eyebrows from all those around him, “ _everyone_ knows the Slytherin Common Room is in the dungeons, this corridor is the only one without a doorway. Stands to reason the entrance is here, then you only have to spot the snake and guess the password.” Harry shrugged, “not very cunning if you ask me but hey,” Harry watched as Malfoy bristled, he also took note of who else did as well. He was more surprised at the ones who didn’t, perhaps there were more decent Slytherins than people thought.

Madame Pomfrey stepped up, “Quite right _Apprentice_ Potter,” she remarked stressing the title, a soft murmur and several exchanged glances swept throughout the room. “I would expect nothing less from my protégée. Now as to the reason why we are here, there has been an outbreak of Dragon Pox throughout the school, thus far we have twenty three confirmed cases. You will all be tested and marked, the same as the rest of the school. Anyone found to be ill will be taken to the Hospital Wing, we have two Healers from St Mungos staying with us for the duration of the outbreak, and Misses Bones and Abbott will be assisting in the ward. Now if I could please have the first through third years in a line in front of me, and the fourth through sixth years in front of Apprentice Potter and our assistants to be tested. Seventh years, please join whichever line moves fastest.” There was a moment where nobody moved, before Poppy’s eyebrows drew together and she snapped out, “ _now.”_

Daphne grabbed Astoria and marched over to Harry, “well _Potter,_ if Madame Pomfrey has picked you for her apprentice you must at least be able to cast a simple diagnostic charm. Let’s get this farce over with.” Harry’s eyes flicked to Blaise who had stood and followed Daphne and her sister, he was whispering something to Tracey who let out a snigger.

Harry sneered at Daphne, “of course, Greengrass.” He cast the spell on Astoria and then on Daphne, relieved when they walked away heads held high and shining with silver marks.

Tracey was next, she just stared condescendingly at Harry as he cast and when she walked off, she shoulder checked him and muttered under her breath so only he could hear, “Blaise is immune.”

Harry’s eyebrows rose as well as his heart, and he was then faced with his boyfriend. Blaise stood there with his arms folded and an impassive look on his face. His eyes though, spoke volumes and Harry felt himself relax under Blaise’s comforting gaze, though he could sense Blaise was worried about him, he could have sworn he heard Blaise’s voice in his head, thanking Merlin that Harry was okay at the moment. Harry muttered the spell and Blaise nodded as it settled over him, the last large knot in Harry’s chest coming undone as he saw the silver sheen appear. Blaise’s eyes flicked to Susan and Hannah as he walked past them. Harry continued to cast the spell on the fourth year Slytherins that came through next, making sure to show the wand movements to the girls. Soon they were casting alongside him, Susan grasping it just before Hannah did and the seventh years lined up. Malfoy predictably sneered at Harry and marched over to Madame Pomfrey to be tested loudly claiming he was going to be tested by _Potter_ and his Huffleskanks. Professor McGonagall docked him twenty points for using such language and Harry saw Poppy cast the spell with a bit more force than necessary, he smirked to himself when he realised that the cool feeling would feel like ice to Malfoy.

He was surprised though when Crabbe and Goyle didn’t follow him over there but obeyed Poppy’s order and stayed to be tested by him. He was more surprised when Goyle tested positive, he wordlessly pointed Goyle to the teachers and he grunted and walked out of the Slytherin Common Room. It seemed then to sink in to the rest of them that this was a real threat and the remaining Slytherins surged forward in a sudden hurry to be tested. Harry let off a bang with his wand. “I realise you’re all worried, but it won’t make this process any quicker if you crowd us, now line back up. Please.” He tacked on the end. He got a few raised eyebrows at his use of ‘please’ but it seemed to calm them. He cast as quickly as he could to appease them, stopping when he got to Theodore Nott. Another one of his classmates, and one Harry knew to have a Death Eater for a father. “Nott,” he said calmly as he fished the mirror out of his pocket, “you need to go to the Hospital Wing,” he told the straw-haired boy. Nott took one look in the mirror and Harry saw something like resigned relief flash across his face. He hurried over to the teachers and Harry watched him with confusion for a moment before finishing off those who were standing in front of him.

Slytherin House had the smallest number of infected, only six in total, but perhaps the saddest thing though that came out of the Slytherin tests were the two small first years who had contracted the disease. Ron had been right last year when he called them midgets, they really were tiny. Professor Slughorn had asked a seventh year Vaisey, and Daphne to assist him with potions. Malfoy had angrily claimed he was the best at potions and should be the one to help. Professor Snape agreed with him, however Horace shot them both down, with a patronizing look at Malfoy he said, “actually, the best potions student in the school is Apprentice Potter, but as he is needed in the Hospital Wing I will take the next best in the class which is Miss Greengrass. Whilst you do _sometimes_ excel in your work young Mr Malfoy, you are inconsistent, Miss Greengrass however is spot on every time and right now we need that reliability,” and with that he left a sneering Malfoy behind him as he swept out of the dungeon with the two students he had selected.

Hannah leant over and whispered to Harry, “well hasn’t that put the kneazle amongst the pixies, look at Malfoy he looks like he lost a Galleon only to find a Knut,” Harry snorted.

“Maybe he’ll actually realise that his name isn’t everything for once, it certainly doesn’t count with Horace.” Harry whispered back.

“Horace?” Hannah asked looking at him in surprise.

Harry glanced at her, “I’ll tell you later,” he murmured. She nodded and they got ready to leave. Harry’s gaze fell on Blaise again as he left, Blaise, Daphne and Tracey were back in the same position as before, though there were a few more students around him, all seeming to want his opinion. Harry couldn’t help but think that Blaise looked more like a leader than Malfoy could ever even dream of. Harry subtly ducked his head a centimeter as he passed Blaise’s eye line and got a slow blink in return.

* * *

Harry entered the Hospital Wing with Madame Pomfrey and the two Hufflepuff girls. Healer Strout came over immediately, “are these the last two?” she asked.

“No Ma’am,” Harry replied, “this is Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones, they are both willing to take a confidentiality oath so that they can assist us. Hannah actually wants to become a Healer after school and is currently taking the NEWT subjects required. “

Healer Strout looked the two girls over, “well then, that is some welcome news at least, come with me girls and we’ll get the Oath out of the way and I’ll start instructing you on your duties.” She started to walk away before she turned back to Harry, “Oh and Apprentice Potter, you’ll call me Miriam and not Ma’am, you’ll make me feel older than I am otherwise.”

Harry smiled at her, she was a much older woman as it was, her hair was starting to go grey, which meant she was quite old for a witch.

“Harry then, Miriam” he replied. She nodded in satisfaction and took the girls into the office. Harry looked around the Hospital Wing, it had gotten very crowded since he was last here, looking around he saw that more beds had been added. Poppy was talking to Healer Spleen so he decided to go check on Katie. Casting the cleansing charms on himself again to be doubly sure, he entered through her special set of wards, he felt the magic tingle on his skin as he parted her curtains. “Hello, Katie,” he said with a smile.

“Harry,” she returned, “it’s pretty crazy out there huh?” She asked.

He nodded, “I dunno how much they’ve told you?”

“Not much, something about Dragon Pox and they were putting heavier wards around me?” she said.

Harry nodded, “yeah, so there’s been an outbreak at the school. You’re sharing the ward with twenty nine other people at the moment, most of them are students. We have the two Healers from St Mungo’s here to help, and Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones are going to be helping out. So you might see them from time to time, they’ll basically be nurses. “ Katie nodded, “and er, because your body is so weak from the curse, we can’t risk exposing you to the Dragon Pox, so you won’t be getting any visitors for a while, it’ll only be us that you’ll get to see,” he explained.

Katie sighed, “well I guess it’s a good thing Mum brought me some crosswords and a few novels the last time she visited then isn’t it?” Harry smiled at her, glad that she wasn’t going to be difficult, she reached out and patted his hand, “I won’t make things harder for you Harry, you’ll have enough trouble with that lot out there, especially if there’s any Slytherins out there, I hear they’re a whiny lot when their sick,” she said with a smirk.

Harry laughed as she had intended for him to do, “thanks Katie, I’ll try to keep you company if I can..” he started to say.

“Don’t worry about it Harry,” she interrupted, “I’ll see you when I see you, besides I know Hannah and Susan well enough from the DA last year. Don’t worry about me okay? _Okay?_ ” she pressed when he didn’t answer right away.

Harry put his hands in the air in surrender, “okay, okay, geez woman.” He said standing and backing away from her a bit.

Katie laughed, “now go and do something useful, _man_.” Harry chuckled and said goodbye. He found Poppy in her office and noticed that three more desks had been added, one each for the Healers and one for Susan and Hannah to share.

“Ah Harry, there you are,” Poppy said, “you were with Miss Bell?”

Harry nodded, “yeah I was just explaining to her why she had extra wards and that she wouldn’t be having any visitors until this was cleared up.”

Poppy nodded absently, “good, good,” she handed him a piece of parchment, “now, this is a template I made for you, could you please make a copy for every student and address it to their parents. Make two if the student has a magical guardian who is separate from their parents.” Harry looked the parchment over, it was letter stating that their child had contracted Dragon Pox and was being looked after by the best Healers St Mungos had to offer as well as Poppy and her Apprentice. She didn’t name him, for which he was grateful. It also said that they would be contacted by floo later in the evening to discuss their child’s health and care. “Send these as soon as you’ve finished Harry, oh, and this is the charm you need to apply to the owls to allow them to pass through the wards. It only works for two passes through the wards, on the way out and then back in. You’ll need to apply it to each individual owl every time we send out a letter.” Harry nodded and looked at the page of the book she opened, it was a fairly simple looking spell.

“You can count on me Poppy,” he said.

She smiled softly at him, “I know, thank you. When you get back I need the full inventory of our stocks. You’ll need to take a list of what’s there to Horace as well. So he knows what we have, if you could show one of the girls how to do it, that way they can do the inventory every day.”

“Sure, Poppy,” he said as he pulled some parchment towards him and the list of students names who they had diagnosed already. “Er, should I ask Professor Sinistra if she would like to send a letter to anyone?”

Poppy nodded, “I’ve already told her, I believe she is writing it now, get it off her when you leave to post those.”

“Right, okay then, well I best get started,” Harry said matter-of-factly. Poppy gave him an approving look before she headed back into the ward. Half an hour later Harry grabbed Susan and took her with him to the owlery. She helped to post the letters and they were able to catch up a bit. Susan filled Harry in on her holidays and her fears for her Aunt as Head of the DMLE. “I’m sorry I haven’t made the time to catch up with you guys at all,” said Harry, feeling a bit guilty for neglecting everyone in the DA this year.

She smiled kindly at him, “it’s okay Harry, we understand. Especially now we know what’s been taking up most of your time.” She meant the Apprenticeship, but Harry still felt bad as it had been Blaise and Sirius, and all the other things that just seemed to eat away at the little free time he had. They continued to chat, and they grabbed Hannah when they came into the Hospital Wing. Harry spent the next half an hour with the girls showing them how to inventory the cupboards and making sure they knew to rotate the potions so the oldest ones were at the front. He then put a copy of the list on Poppy’s desk and took another down to the dungeons. Even using shortcuts he was still slightly winded when he reached the dungeons. He saw Daphne working on a Pepper-Up Potion and he spotted Horace bent over an extra-large cauldron of Calming Draught, Harry made his way over to him. “Hello, Horace,” he said quietly so he didn’t startle the man.

“Oh, Harry! Have you got the list? Wonderful, wonderful” he said as Harry held it out for him to take, “ah yes, she is running rather low on the Pepper-Up isn’t she? I’ve got Miss Greengrass working on that, I hope you don’t mind but I gave her your improved version to work from?”

“No, that’s fine, it will be better for the patients if we need to use it,” Harry told him.

“Good, good, well you best get back to Poppy, I’m sure she’ll be missing you, not that I couldn’t use you down here, but she has first claim an all.” Horace said slightly disappointed.

Harry grinned at him, “I’m sure we’ll find some time to brew later, but as you said, I’d best be off now,” he said placating his other mentor. Horace nodded and turned back to the potion he was working on.

Harry gave Daphne a small wave when he saw no-one looking at him, and she gave him a smile in return. Harry spent the rest of the afternoon adding notes to each patients files, they left them attached to each patients bed as there were so many of them working. He was extremely busy, ensuring everyone was comfortable, when Healer Spleen and Poppy left in the early evening to start making the floo calls to parents Harry found himself in charge of handing out Nourishment Potions and ensuring that everyone drank them. That was challenging, as the potions weren’t very nice and most people didn’t want to finish what they had been given. Harry’s voice was hoarse by the time Poppy got back and sent him for food and bed, from arguing that, yes, it _was_ necessary that they finish the _whole_ thing.

He was barely aware of opening the door to the Room of Requirement and he leant on the doorframe for a good while, and would probably have stayed there all night had Blaise not spotted him and helped him over to the couch.

“Harry, are you alright?” he asked concerned.

Harry nodded disjointedly, “just tired,” he said hoarsely.

Blaise made a soothing noise and called for Dobby to bring Harry some dinner. Dobby came back with a steaming bowl of brown onion soup and thick crusty bread. Harry smiled gratefully at the elf and dug in. Blaise just sat next to him on the couch and watched until Harry had eaten it all. Once Harry had finished he took the tray and placed it on the table. He then sat back on the couch and Harry pushed him away a bit, Blaise tried not to be hurt by Harry’s action and was relieved instead when Harry swung his feet up on the couch and grabbing a cushion placed his head in Blaise’s lap. Blaise settled one hand on Harry’s shoulder and the other in his hair. Harry hummed lightly and the others took this as a cue that they could speak. “Can you tell us anything Harry?” asked Daphne. She had a few potions stains on her robes when Harry cracked an eye open at her.

“Not much,” he said, “I sent letters home to parents, inventoried the stock and spent bloody hours cajoling people to take potions.”

“I bet Goyle would have been hard to make take potions,” snorted Ron. They’d obviously talked amongst themselves about what they knew.

“He was the easiest actually,” replied Harry, “didn’t fight me on anything at all.”

“His mother was a Healer,” Blaise told him, “he has a high respect for the profession.”

“Was?” asked Harry.

“She died this summer. Greg doesn’t talk about it, no-one really knows what happened,” he explained. Harry frowned, trying to remember something, but he was so tired he couldn’t think straight, something about Voldemort being angry.

“Do you know what’s going to happen tomorrow?” Tracey asked.

“I’m excused from lessons until this is cleared up, so are Hannah and Susan. They’re helping out in the Wing.” Harry told them, “there are thirty patients at the moment, and that’s not counting if anyone just hasn’t gotten sick yet.”

“Hannah and Susan?” asked Ron, Harry hummed his confirmation.

“They came into the Slytherin Common Room and helped Harry test us,” explained Daphne.

“Hannah’s always wanted to be a Healer, she told us last year, remember Ron?” Neville pointed out.

Ron shrugged, “I never really paired with them, I was always with Hermione and Harry, or helping out the younger ones.”

“What are you guys talking about?” asked Blaise.

“The DA,” Harry said, his throat still scratchy, so Ron took over.

“Yeah Harry ran a defense club last year, Hannah and Susan were in it as well as a bunch of other students.”

“So that’s what Malfoy was always going on about,” mused Blaise, “he was obsessed last year on trying to find out what you were up to,” he said to Harry. Harry lips curved into a smirk but he stayed silent. “And why you were so familiar with Abbott and Bones,” Blaise remarked further. Harry opened his eyes with a frown and looked up at Blaise, “it’s okay, I was just surprised at how naturally they followed you. They looked like they were used to you leading them and they had your back, you may not have noticed, but the entire common room certainly did. You made a very powerful statement when you came in. Especially when you dressed down Malfoy, and also the rest of us. You certainly gave a lot of people something to think about.” Harry looked at him confusedly. But it was Neville who spoke.

“What happened?” he asked.

Tracey laughed, “oh it was brilliant, Malfoy started going off about how Harry and some Hufflepuffs shouldn’t be allowed to know where the common room was and Harry just like, ‘bitch please, it’s not like it’s hard to find’, told him and the entire common room that it isn’t very cunningly disguised.”

Ron snorted and Neville laughed, “oh Harry.”

“What?” he said, “what’s wrong with that? And I _did not_ say ‘bitch please’.”

“You just told the entirety of Slytherin House, that Slytherin himself was not very Slytherin and then you showed everyone that you have more between your ears than they think. That coupled with the image you made with Bones and Abbott standing behind you, the fact that Madame Pomfrey has taken you on as her Apprentice, and the way you handled the crowd when they panicked, how you didn’t show derision or disgust to anyone inside the common room, it portrayed you in a very good light. It made you every inch of what a leader should be, there will be a lot of Slytherins going to bed tonight thinking about what you did today, the image you presented.”

Harry shook his head, closed his eyes and snorted, “I’m not a leader.”

Everyone exchanged a glance, “Harry,” Blaise began tentatively, “you are, you’re a natural leader.”

Harry looked at him and then at everyone else, when he saw the serious expressions on their faces he sat up, “no, no I’m not,” he denied.

“Harry,” started Ron, “do you think Hermione and I would have done half the things we did without you to lead us? You always have a plan and you always stand up for what’s right.”

“Yeah, and there’s no way we would have all survived last year without you to lead us, not just in the ministry but the DA too,” Neville put in.

Harry started to sputter and continued to deny it, Blaise took his hand, “Harry, this is part of being a great leader. Great leaders, people _want_ to follow, and not because they have to. Most great leaders doubt themselves or shun it, but when they step up, they are amazing.” Harry just sat there absorbing their words.

“Well while Harry tries to wrap his mind around that, can someone explain to me why there is such a panic about this Dragon Pox thing?” asked Tracey, “I mean, I’ve heard about it, but I don’t understand why it’s so bad and I couldn’t ask in the common room.”

The group all started trying to explain to her, but Harry could see she was just getting more and more confused, he leant forward and everyone fell silent. Rolling his eyes at them, he said, “you said your mum’s a muggle right?” Tracey nodded, “did you go to a muggle primary school like I did?” she nodded again, “well the best way I can describe how bad it is to you, is to compare it to smallpox.” He saw her relax, “before the vaccines and medicine.” She shot back up and gasped.

Harry saw that she understood now, why this was so scary to everyone, “Tracey, there’s no cure, we can only treat the symptoms and try to keep everyone as healthy as possible. They have to fight this themselves.”

“What’s the survival rate?” she whispered.

Harry’s mouth set into a grim line, “about sixty percent.”

* * *

 

Harry and Blaise were readying themselves for bed when Harry turned to him, “so Tracey said you’re immune? Is that a Rukar thing?”

Blaise nodded as he pulled back the covers and slid into bed. Harry copying him on the other side, “yeah, I’m immune to all magical diseases,” he told Harry.

Harry yawned as he snuggled down into the soft bed, “well that is definitely good to know. Do you have any books or anything on Rukar? I’d be interested in knowing more, I know you’d tell me if I asked, but I don’t know enough to even know what to ask about,” he rambled.

Blaise smiled down at Harry, “my people are very private, most of our history is oral. But, I do have a family journal, my family has been writing of their experiences in it for many generations. You could borrow it if you like.”

Harry’s eyes went wide, “I couldn’t, that’s so private.”

Blaise leant down and placed a soft kiss on his lips, “it is, but you are welcome to anything that is mine and if it helps you understand me better then who am I to deny you anything, mio tesoro?”

Harry cocked his head in confusion, “mio tes-oro? What’s that?” Harry watched as Blaise’s cheeks darkened slightly.

“It’s, um, an Italian term of endearment,“ Blaise murmured.

“Oh,” said Harry softly, not sure what to say now.

“I’m sorry if it made you uncomfortable, I, well I was thinking about it the other day and it just slipped out and,” Blaise started to say.

“You think about things to call me?” Harry said slightly amused.

Blaise’s skin flushed darker and he flopped down on to the pillows, “Harry, you’re practically all I think about,” he groaned honestly.

Harry blushed at Blaise’s words and shifted closer to the other boy, “what does it mean?” Blaise looked at him confused, obviously thinking Harry had meant his last sentence. “Mio tesoro,” Harry clarified, “what does it mean?” Blaise brow unfurrowed and he bit his lip, Harry hadn’t seen him look nervous before, “there are books on Italian in the library, I can always look it up,” Harry said teasingly.

“My treasure,” Blaise said softly, carefully watching Harry’s face for any hint he didn’t like it. He needn’t have worried though as Harry’s face split into a wide grin, before the Gryffindor practically launched himself the scant distance they were apart. Blaise grunted lightly as Harry’s body came into contact with his, but it was quickly swallowed by Harry’s claiming kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? I need to KNOW! What did you love? What didn't you like?
> 
> Also: Soapbox moment here, in response to those people who don't think a Rottweiler is a good fit for Ron.
> 
> Rotties (and german shepherds, pitbulls, etc) dogs are only dangerous if the owner is.   
> That's not to say that only bad people have these types of dogs, just that they may also be irresponsible. Some breeds of dogs need a strong owner, an alpha. My family have owned rottweilers and staffies and they can be the sweetest, and sappiest dogs and GREAT with young children! (I have just over a dozen neieces and nephews and my uncle owns a shepard, his house is the best for entertaining and as such we always gather there, Allie, lets the kids ride her, lay on her, pull her ears and tail and never bats an eye)   
> My cousin has downsyndrome, and as such, took years to mature past a young childs understanding, his parents owned a couple of rotties who were amazingly sweet on him. But I will allow they need to be cared for correctly. Rotties are amazingly loyal, and yes can be fierce but only in the face of a threat like ANY dog/animal.
> 
> Rottweilers were originally bred for their strength so they could pull carts and herd livestock. Pitbulls and staffies were originally bred to be 'clowns' in the spanish bull fighting arenas.   
> Interestingly enough, fox terriers and jack russels were bred specifically to hunt and yet are now common lap dogs. 
> 
> I know someone who owns one of those fluffy white rats (shitzuXmaltese) and it is the most vicious thing ever, and to be honest most of that breed that I have associated with is like that, but no-one complains because they're so small, (just like chihauhas) they believe they are the alpha because they get carried everywhere, allowed on the couch etc (and by doing that they are higher than others). This is all dog handling 101.   
> Sorry, it just really gets my goat when people allow stereotypes to determine their thoughts, with dogs it is ALL on the owner, you ignore your dog, you mistreat them, if you do not care enough to ensure they are trained to obey you. Your dog will be dangerous. People forget this, dogs are not just for christmas, they are for life and the owner needs to responsible.  
> *steps off soapbox*


	28. Talking to the Underworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and his friends make a mirror call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! Sorry for the prolonged absence! My muses ran away and RL was pretty busy. Don't worry I have now chained my muses in my basement, just kidding I don't have a basement. They are chained to the couch so they can at least watch TV, I'm not evil. I apologise that this chapter is so short, but I just couldn't see what I wanted to write next blending well within the chapter so I stopped it there. Hopefully I'll be a LOT quicker the next time around to make up for it! 
> 
> Much Love!!  
> Ariel xx

Harry groaned as he flopped down onto the couch. It had been another long day at the Hospital Wing, he was working ten-hour shifts from six in the morning until four in the afternoon. In a way, it was good as he was still able to see his friends and Blaise for a few hours every night. They’d all taken to have dinner in the Room of Requirement so that they could catch up and spend time together. No-one really noted anyone’s absence from their common rooms. Tracey, Daphne and Blaise because they spent very little time in there anyway. Blaise had explained to Harry that the nook in the library had been their escape room and they had spent almost all of their time there unless it was nice enough to be outside. They had rarely mingled with the other Slytherins before curfew, now everyone knew Daphne was helping Professor Slughorn and just assumed Blaise and Tracey were doing something similar. Dobby had been covering for Blaise, rumpling his bed every night and remaking it along with the other sixth year Slytherin boys, Dobby had also apparently charmed and transfigured a few things to look like Blaise’s which he occasionally moved around. Luna was still ostracised within Ravenclaw, which Harry hated and had since moved her into the Room of Requirement with him and Blaise. Her dorm mates didn’t miss her as they had many a night barred her from the room before, they assumed she had found somewhere else to be when all of her belongings vanished and they didn’t care.

Ron and Neville made sure to show their faces in Gryffindor during the day and were always back before curfew, Neville had the excuse of helping Professor Sprout and Ron just told everyone he had taken to walking the grounds, that way no-one would know where to look for him. Harry’s own absence was explained to the Gryffindor House that he was working tirelessly in the Hospital Wing. The only two who knew this to not be entirely truthful were Dean and Seamus, whom Neville and Ron had sworn to secrecy. They had obviously noticed when Harry’s things had completely vanished from their dorm and had asked Ron about it. Ron had used Seamus’s guilt over not standing by Harry the earlier year and the gratitude the Irishman now felt towards Harry, who bore no grudge against his year mate, to ensure their silence. This also worked for Dean who had followed Seamus’s lead last year. Ron had told them that Harry had found secret quarters within the school where he could be without the judgmental eyes of his peers. Ron told them Harry was sick of everyone wanting something from him all the time or whispering about him behind his back, which was the truth just not the whole truth. Regardless, Harry now had to more allies in the Gryffindor Common Room covering for his lack of appearance. It had come in handy one day when Hermione had approached Ron asking after Harry.

 

* * *

 

_“Ronald,” Hermione had stated, “do you know where Harry is? I’ve been looking for him everywhere.”_

_Ron had looked up from his chess game with Seamus with an arched brow, “he’s in the Hospital Wing, you know how hard he’s been working.”_

_“I’ve just come from there,” Hermione said imperiously, “he wasn’t there, which means he should be here, Quidditch has, thankfully, been cancelled, what else would he be doing?”_

_Ron had bristled at that and nearly given her an earful when Seamus had interrupted, “aye, Hermione, did ya go into Madame Pomfrey’s office?”_

_Hermione straightened and looked appalled, “of course not! Students aren’t allowed in the staff’s office without permission! It’s against the school rules!”_

_“Aye,” Seamus had said without looking up from the board, “for students, but Harry’s her apprentice innit he? and he does a lot of paperwork for the Hospital Wing, he’s pro’ly in there writin’ reports or_ sumthin _’,” Seamus said as he moved his knight, to capture Ron’s bishop. “Checkmate, Ron.”_

_Ron had smiled evilly as Seamus had moved into his trap, “not quite mate, you’ve just the lost the game,” and in three moves Seamus did indeed lose. Hermione was subsequently ignored and had left them with her nose in the air._

 

* * *

 

Harry sighed when he recalled what Ron had told him, he wondered, not for the first time, about bringing Seamus and Dean more fully into what he was doing with the new Marauders and the three Slytherins. Then he would remember he wasn’t really doing anything, it’s not like he had his own Order of the Phoenix or anything, just a small group of people who wanted to help him. It wasn’t a movement or organisation, he wasn’t a leader or anything, so he pushed the thought aside for the umpteenth time.

He heard the door to the Room of Requirement open and he opened his eyes to see Blaise and the girls enter. Daphne was once again covered in various potions ingredients. “Oh hello, Harry! You know I am so glad that we have that room you set up for us when we want it because right now I am in dire need of a shower, I absolutely refuse to have greasy hair and stained fingers, like some certain potions master, there is no excuse, really. Excuse me.” The blonde Slytherin said as she hurried the wolf portrait.

Tracey giggled as she plopped down into one of the bean bags and Blaise took the seat next to Harry on the couch, “that was just cruel Tracey,” he said with an amused grin. Harry looked between them before settling his questioning gaze on Blaise, noting just how good his boyfriend looked today. Blaise had taken his robes off as he’d come in the door, so he was dressed in just his well-fitting slacks, white collared shirt and charcoal jumper with the Slytherin colours accenting the neckline. His tie was slightly crooked and his top button undone to reveal the lines of his smooth throat and Harry found himself wanting to lick and nibble at the expanse of skin. When he tore his eyes from the hollow of Blaise’s neck he met his boyfriend’s smug look. Harry lips quirked into a small smirk and his eyes danced over Blaise’s facial features and neat hair. His fingers itched to both run through those thick locks and to pick up his pencil and start sketching.

“Ugh, guys, you need to get a room, I can feel the heat from over here,” Tracey said as she fanned her face with her hand. Harry flushed and lowered his gaze, but Blaise just grabbed his hand and squeezed.

“So to answer your question Harry,” Blaise said smoothly, ignoring Tracey, “Tracey here teased Daphne that her hair was starting to get a bit oily, much like Professor Snape’s,” he told Harry as he rolled his eyes fondly at his friend.

Harry snorted, “I bet Daph appreciated that ” he replied as he sank back into the couch and closed his eyes again. He felt the couch dip and move as Blaise shuffled closer to him, felt the heat from Blaise’s body warm his side even as Blaise rested his knee against Harry’s thigh.

“Are you okay, Harry?” Blaise asked softly, “you’re awfully tired lately, have you been working that hard in the Hospital Wing?”

Harry covered a yawn before he answered, “no, well yes, but I haven’t been sleeping well on top of all this,” he murmured.

He felt rather than saw Blaise nod, “I had noticed, you’ve been moving a lot in your sleep,” he replied, “do you want to tell me what that’s been about?”

Harry opened his eyes and shrugged, “it’s nothing, well not nothing, it’s just this recurring dream I’ve been having.” Blaise raised an eyebrow, “it’s not really a dream, it’s, well, erm, it’s a replay of sorts.” Blaise’s brow furrowed and Harry sighed, “of one of the visions Voldemort sent me over the summer of this woman they killed,” he said quickly and quietly. Blaise’s hand tightened on his and Harry continued, “I don’t know why I keep dreaming about it, about her. I feel like I’m trying to tell myself something, but I don’t know what, it’s horrible though Blaise. What they do to her.” His voice broke off there and he snuck a look at Tracey who seemed absorbed in one of her notebooks, another book floating open next to her.

“What could you be trying to tell yourself though Harry? I don’t understand what you could gain from watching a woman being tortured and killed?”

Harry shrugged, “me either, but she seems so familiar, even though I would swear I’ve never seen her before in my life.” Blaise made a sympathetic noise and they sat quietly for a few minutes, soaking up the comfort of the physical contact between them. 

The door opened again, but this time banging loudly as Ron and Neville rushed in, Luna following serenely a moment later. Ron came over to the threesome and sprawled himself heavily along the majority of bean bags. His large frame overhanging them. Neville sat on an armchair trying to catch his breath even as Luna curled herself on his lap. “What happened to you guys?” Tracey asked.

“Filch,” Neville wheezed.

Ron nodded in agreement, “damn squib is worried someone’s going to make his precious cat sick. Even though cats can’t get Dragon Pox.”

“We were leaving History and took a detour to pick up Luna from Charms, just so happened that we were following Mrs Norris who was walking that same hallway. Filch thought we were plotting on kidnapping her or something. So we took off. Grabbed Luna and made our way up here. Hopefully, he’ll have forgotten about us before we run into him again.” Neville said finishing their story.

“The man’s a menace!” cried Ron, flipping onto his back, “kept going on about how Umbridge was the best thing to happen to Hogwarts and that they should never have sacked her. I think he was really just disappointed that they overturned all her rules. Remember how she got that approval for whipping?” Harry shuddered and Blaise noticed, he shifted closer to Harry and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Harry shot him a small smile before focusing on his friends.

“Anyway, what have you lot been up to?” Harry asked. The last few nights he’d been pretty focused on trying to keep up with his class work, more so the practical side and he and the others had been going over what they had learnt that day. It was great revision and practice for the others and Harry was glad he could still learn the spells and such that they were. At least then he’d only have to catch up on the theory later.

“Well,” said Daphne who had just stepped out of the portrait and was now fresh and clean and not a hint of oil or grease anywhere on her person as she sat in the remaining armchair. “Tracey, Luna and I have actually made quite a lot of progress in regards to plan ‘Good Riddance’.” Harry cocked his head curiously at her, “We’ve gotten close to a hundred written and signed statements from students as well as a small chest full of memory vials.”

“Wow,” Harry said impressed, “that’s amazing, how have you managed all that?”

“Well Luna, came up with the idea for the memories, thinking that it would good for the board to actually see what he does, she’s been approaching students and asking for those. Tracey and I have been working on the affidavits, we ordered some dictation quills last Friday night and were lucky enough that the owl got here Monday morning before the quarantine wards went up, and we’ve quietly been approaching those we know to have legitimate complaints against Snape.”

Harry smiled, “seriously, amazing. Do you have enough do you think?”

Tracey’s grin turned deadly, “oh we have enough alright, but we are going to collect more. We are going to bury the board in so many complaints and memories they won’t possibly have a way to back out of firing him. We’ve also made copies of it all to send to publish in the Quibbler, with secondary rights for the Prophet should they decide to ignore it.” They all shared a wicked look as they contemplated the impact that would have.

Luna sat up and made her way to the couch to sit next to Harry, “you should call your godfather now, we’re all here and we can meet him and let him know what we have found out.” Harry nodded and felt a flash of guilt that he had forgotten to do so already, Luna put her hand on his arm, “don’t worry about it Harry, he won’t meet the Cerberus for a while yet.”

Harry let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding as he smiled at her, he pulled the mirror from his pocket and he looked at it curiously for a moment before casting an enlargement spell on it. Grinning when it worked, he gathered everyone around him, Daphne sat on Blaise’s other side, Neville, Ron and Tracey came to stand behind the couch. Harry levitated the mirror in front of them and said, “Padfoot.”

There were a few moments of silence, where both Blaise and Luna squeezed Harry’s hand or arm before the mirror was answered. “Prongslet!” came the excited cry of the one and only Sirius Black, “how are you?” he said before he took in everyone surrounding Harry, “oh, hello, everyone.”

They all chorused their greetings to him and then Harry took over the introductions. “Sirius, this is Tracey Davis, John Davis’s daughter.” Sirius nodded hello with a smile, “Neville Longbottom, Heir to House Longbottom,” who got a curious look as well as verbal hello, “you know Ron of course,” Sirius just grinned at the redhead. “Luna Lovegood, her father owns the Quibbler,” Sirius smiled politely at her, “erm, you remember Blaise?” Harry asked, suddenly very aware that he and Blaise were holding hands. Sirius, however, held back any witty remarks he might make, though Harry saw them in his eyes.

“Yes, I do, Zabini wasn’t it?”

“Yes, sir,” Blaise intoned in his deep baritone.

Sirius nodded and Harry quickly moved on, “and this is Daphne Greengrass, eldest daughter of House Greengrass and Cyrus Greengrass.”

Sirius looked quite happy at that introduction, “well I’m glad that you’ve finally gotten around to talking to Miss Greengrass, Harry, I told you to ages ago. Good Evening, Miss Greengrass,” Sirius said, she returned the greeting.

Harry, however, was frowning, “Sirius, you never said anything to me about Daphne.”

Sirius cocked his head, “didn’t I? I could have sworn I spoke to you about it when we talked about you being my Heir. I told you that you needed to reestablish your families alliances.”

Harry scrunched his nose and Blaise squeezed his hand again, “that’s it then, Sirius, part of the reason why I went to see Mr Davis in the first place was because I’ve become aware of the fact I’ve been obliviated, quite a few times. That talk we had about being your Heir, about being Lord Potter, was one of them.” Sirius growled then, “it’s okay, well not okay, obviously, but we’ve got a plan and I’m working on getting the memories back. I just have to wait until I can meet with the Goblins.”

Sirius calmed slightly, but everyone could still see the mad glint of anger in his eyes as he worked out what was going on, “good, make sure you see the Goblins as soon as you can. There’s also a book in the Black Library you should read first, it’s a journal written by some members of my family about the best ways to deal with Goblins,” seeing some of the looks he was getting he barked out his laugh, “and no, it’s not full of curses. Just read it Pup, you’ll understand.” Harry nodded, “now, when you get your memories back, call me before you do anything about turning anyone in, if my suspicions are correct we will need to play this smart and careful.”

Harry nodded, “I will Sirius,” they stared at each other for a moment, just drinking in the sight of each other before Daphne broke the silence.

“Lord Black, we have some research for you,” she said.

“Oh?” Sirius replied, turning towards Harry’s cousin, “well then, tell me what I’ve gotten myself into this time, oh and call me Sirius, that goes for the rest of you as well,” he said with a quick look at them all to make sure they understood, getting nods in return.

“Well,” Daphne began, “it seems as though music is soothing to all Cerburi and if doesn’t put them to sleep it will at least keep it docile...”

“That’s right!” cried Ron, “Quirrell had that harp set up didn’t he?” he looked at Harry for confirmation.

Harry nodded, “yeah I used that flute that Hagrid carved for me, remember?”

Ron rolled his eyes, “ugh, thanks for reminding me, I’d almost forgotten about that, you really haven’t got any musical talent, Harry.”

“Oi! I’d like to have seen you do better!” Harry said indignantly, “Mr-it’s-got-three-heads-if-you-didn’t-notice!” Ron flushed and was going to retort when Neville cleared his throat. They stopped glaring at each other and managed sheepish expressions.

“As I was saying,” Daphne continued with a fondly exasperated look, “music seems to be quite influential, they do not respond to meat as it is told in legends, they actually see it a poisoning attempt and will attack.”

“Right, so serenade not wine and dine,” replied a winking Sirius, “good thing I have a decent set of pipes then hey pup?” Harry grinned remembering the bawdy songs Sirius had taught him, Ron and the twins the previous Christmas holidays. Ron snorted clearly remembering as well. “Anything else?” Sirius asked.

Daphne nodded glancing at her notes again, “yes, two others things to really note, one is that due to their size, it will take a rather powerful spell to subdue them. They don’t have any special resistance like dragons or giants do, but you’ll need a lot of power to overcome one, a single stunner won’t do the trick. Second is that they apparently have some sort of an innate ability to see if someone is worthy of what they guard. From what Tracey and I have been able to research it should let you pass. Seeing as you're actually alive and don’t belong on that side of the veil. The Cerberus should be able to sense that.”

Sirius nodded seriously, “right, so a lot of winging it, but that is very helpful, thank you, Miss Greengrass.”

“Daphne,” she replied with a pleased smile.

“Blaise, why don’t you tell Sirius about what we have been researching?” piped up Luna.

Blaise nodded, “I was able to gather a few tomes and scrolls from my own library, as well as what this room has been able to provide. Luna and I have been trying to figure out where you are. As best as we can guess, it sounds as though you are in the Plains of Asphodel, it is a field of essentially nothing as far as what we can find. Though writers all use the term Asphodel, the common theme seems to be that the fields are covered in it, some write that it is a flower, others aren’t sure. None say that it is dangerous. Though we can’t be sure of that. The overarching belief of that place is that the fields are where those who did neither good nor evil in their life go. Both the Greek and Roman witches and wizard who have written on this topic talk about the afterlife and what is there, Asphodel, Tartarus and Elysium. There’s only one account that we have been able to find from a primary source, a wizard by the name of Homer, but the copy I have has been translated at least three times. Certain meanings could have been lost in those translations, I really need the original source to be able to give you anything concrete.”

“He wrote that magic was possible in the Fields for the living, but the dead could not hold it?” Blaise grimaced slightly, “as I said, the translation leaves much to be desired.”

Luna took over, “we do know the Gate of Janus is a secret door, one that Hades/Pluto doesn’t know about. Janus made it so that he and other gods could visit their mortal loved ones without having to go through the Lord of the Underworld, who is very capricious and resentful.”

“Right, so don’t run into the Lord of the Underworld then,” Sirius said jokingly, “thank you, everyone, for looking into all this and for helping Harry.” He met all their eyes for a moment conveying his gratitude. “Would you all mind if I had some time alone with my godson?”

Harry stood up as his friends all said goodbye to his Godfather, he grabbed the mirror and took Sirius into his and Blaise’s bedroom. Once he had shut the door behind him he went and took a tailor seat on the bed, levitating the mirror again. “How are you, Sirius? Really?” Harry asked.

Sirius frowned mildly before answering, “I am okay Harry, truly. It’s just, it’s very fuzzy here, I can’t always think straight and time doesn’t seem to have any meaning. But enough about me, how are you? You all have disease marks on your foreheads? What’s going on?”

Harry shrugged, “I’m okay, really I am. The schools under quarantine though, there’s been an outbreak of Dragon Pox. I’ve been helping out in the Hospital Wing as I’m apprenticed to Madame Pomfrey.”

Sirius whistled lowly, “apprenticed to Pomfrey? That’s impressive Harry, you’ll have to tell me all about it when I get back. Now you are being careful right? Dragon Pox is a nasty business, it’s what your father's parents died of and the reason that your mum and dad were living in Godric’s Hollow instead of the family manor.”

“My grandparents?” Harry asked interestedly, no-one had spoken to him about his grandparents before. He knew that Sirius had moved in with them when he was sixteen but he didn’t know anything else.

Sirius gave him a sad smile, “I’m sorry we haven’t spoken about them more, we haven’t really had time to do anything like that have we?” Harry shook his head remorsefully. “I promise, first chance we get when I get back I’ll sit you down and we’ll talk about them. I think I may even have some of your grandmother's letters somewhere.” Harry smiled, hope shining in his eyes. To be able to read something his grandmother had written. “Now something I do want to talk about,” Sirius said more seriously, looking about, “where exactly are you? I’ve never seen a room in Hogwarts like the one you were in and you’re in a bedroom now, though it’s certainly not the Gryffindor boys dormitories.”

Harry bit his lip, “erm, well there’s a room called the Room of Requirement, up on the seventh floor near the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy?” Sirius nodded and Harry explained what the room did as well as what he was using it for.

“and the bedroom?” Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow, Harry flushed at the look, “does it have anything to do with that boy you were holding hands with before?” Harry’s face got redder and he covered it partially with his hands, his embarrassment rising to extraordinary levels as Sirius continued. “I’ll take that as a yes then, Harry I hope you're being careful and not being pressured into anything,” he coughed awkwardly, “and, well, that you’re you know, taking precautions and if you need any tips or..”

“SIRIUS STOP!” Harry cried out completely mortified, “it’s not like that I swear.”

Sirius looked a little relieved to hear that and went to say something when the door opened and Blaise’s head appeared around the edge. “Harry? Is everything alright?” Harry groaned, his face flushing brighter as he grabbed a pillow and buried his face in it. Blaise came over to the bed and touched Harry gently on the shoulder, “I could feel your anxiety, I was worried.” He said softly.

“Feel?” came Sirius’s curious and protective voice.

Blaise glanced at the mirror and then back at Harry, Harry lifted his head and looking at Blaise he bit his lip, wondering what he should say. He decided to just keep it simple, “er, Sirius was asking about the room,” he said gesturing to the bedroom and beyond.

Blaise nodded for a moment before the torch lit, quickly understanding Harry’s embarrassment and what Sirius’s obvious concerns were. He turned to the ex-convict, “sir, please know that neither of us is taking advantage of the other. Harry and I are dating and yes, we do spend the night together.” Harry was sure he was going to spontaneously combust at any moment now, where was Voldemort when you needed him? “But you see, we do so because I can keep Harry’s dreams free of V-Voldemort.” He didn’t touch on the other nightmares, he knew the other man didn’t know of the abuse Harry had suffered at the hands of his relatives and whilst he didn’t entirely agree that Harry’s godfather should be kept in the dark, this was neither the time nor the place to inform him of that and besides, Harry should be the one to tell him.

Sirius’s eyebrows snapped together, “how?” he demanded.

Blaise looked at Harry, he saw in Harry’s eyes that Harry hadn’t told Sirius what Blaise was. He nodded and sat beside Harry on the bed so that he could see the mirror more easily, “I can do that because I’m Rukar, Harry’s my other half, my soulmate, or perhaps more accurately, I’m his.” Harry’s nerves rose again and Blaise tangled their fingers together to help ease them.

Sirius’s eyes widened at the information and he was silent for a moment before they narrowed, “even if that’s the case, that doesn’t mean you aren’t capable of hurting him. Should I ever find out that you have..”

“Sirius!” Harry squawked.

But Blaise just bowed his head, “then I will come and find you, sir, though by all accounts there won’t be much left for you to do. I have already received the same warnings from Ron, Neville, Luna and the Weasley Twins.”

Sirius snorted and nodded approvingly, “good, they’ll keep you in line until I get back.” This statement was met by a loud groan from Harry.

Blaise squeezed Harry’s hand and stood up, “I just wanted to check on you, I’ll leave you to it, Harry.” Harry nodded and after squeezing their hands together one last time Blaise left the room.

Sirius secretly thought he might like the young man that was Harry’s soulmate, but he would reserve his judgement until he met him in the flesh and was able to sniff him out as Padfoot. He looked at his godson who was still watching where the Slytherin boy had disappeared to and hid a smile. Harry looked much like James did when he had looked at Lily. “It’s a good thing you’ve got yourself some Slytherins,” he said drawing Harry’s attention back to him. Harry looked surprised and Sirius gave him a grim smile, “I know I might have come off as anti-Slytherin pup, and I’m sorry if I did, but it was more about not conforming to what my family wanted than anything else. I didn’t want to be in the same house as my brother and my cousins because I was afraid I wouldn’t get to be me if I did.”

“I get it, Sirius,” he said, “I er, was worried about introducing you,” he mumbled looking down at the coverlet.

Sirius hummed, “I think that’s natural pup, your dad was terrified about introducing Lily to your grandparents, and you’ve been told how wonderful your mother was. He was worried that they wouldn’t see the ‘most amazing, most beautiful, most fantastic witch’ that he did.

“Really?” Harry grinned.

Sirius nodded and smiled at a long ago memory, “his worry was all for nothing though, your grandparents loved your mum the moment they met her, and she and your grandmother hit it off straight away. Your grandmother was giving your mum all sorts of tips on how to handle your dad by the end of lunch.” Harry laughed softly, a smile streaked across his face. Sirius smiled back, “I should go pup, I think I’ll try a point me spell, see where that gets me.”

“Yeah, I was going to suggest that,” Harry said, “okay Sirius, I’ll talk to you soon. Call me as soon as you find anything?”

“Will do Prongslet, love you,” Sirius said with a grin.

“Love you too,” Harry said softly ending the connection with a murmured phrase.

He sat quietly for a few minutes gathering his thoughts before he went back out to sit with his friends.  
  


* * *

  
“Blaise,” Harry said enquiringly as they got into bed later that night, “how did you know what I was feeling earlier? When I was talking to Sirius?”

Blaise looked at Harry and was quiet for a moment as they settled onto their respective pillows, “it’s to do with what I am and the bond between us, the closer we get, physically or emotionally. The more I’ll be able to pick up from you. I felt this overwhelming anxiety and, what I now realise was embarassment, all I knew was it wasn't to do with me so it had to be you.”

“Oh, erm, will it work for me too?” Harry asked, not sure how he felt about Blaise being able to sense his emotions.

Blaise inclined his head a little, “it can, not all mates develop the ability, it depends a little on their magical strength, the strength of the bond, their acceptance of the bond etc.” Harry rolled his lips together as he thought it over, “I’ve already written to Mother to ask her to send me the family journal so you can read it. I think she’s going to be wondering as to why she now needs to send the mail to the Weasley twins though.”

Harry snorted lightly, they’d found out that the disease could only survive on a live host. So they had been able to send letters to the twins through the cupboard. Harry had taught them all the cleansing charms he used in the hospital wing just to be on the safe side and everyone used them a few times a day as well as on their correspondence as an added precaution. The twins had agreed to act as a go between for them all and the outside world.

Harry hid a large yawn behind his fist, “thanks, Blaise, and thanks for telling Sirius, I wasn’t really sure if I should tell people about your more magical side or not. We haven’t really talked about that.”

Blaise wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist to pull him closer, close enough they were sharing the same pillow, “to the people who need to know Harry, those we are closest too, I don’t mind. It’s not something I would like to be public knowledge though.”

“Can I ask why? I mean it’s not like it’s something to be ashamed of,” Harry said asked searching for the answer in Blaise’s eyes.

“No, but Rukar are more magically powerful than the average witch or wizard, and it is very nearly always passed down to the children.” Blaise’s mouth tightened briefly before he continued, “there have been instances where people of my heritage have been taken against their will to marry into declining bloodlines, to give those lines a magical boost.”

Harry frowned, “that’s horrible, what about their mates though?”

Blaise’s eyes grew sad, “they either never meet them or they are ripped away from each other before they can complete a bond or marriage. The first is pretty bad for the Rukar, as they know what is missing from their life. The second is cruel for both parties.”

Harry’s frown grew angry, on behalf of those Blaise talked about, Blaise noticing this gave him a small smile and kissed the wrinkle between his eyebrows. Harry relaxed a little and his mind drifted over what Blaise had told him, “erm, so if, uh, you know, we had, I mean, would they?” he managed to stammer out.

Blaise looked at Harry amused as he really what he was driving at, “it is most likely yes.”

“Right, well then we’re definitely keeping it a secret,” Harry told him firmly.

Blaise felt himself filling with warmth at Harry’s words, but he didn’t say anything. He wasn’t sure if Harry realised just how much it meant to Blaise that Harry was thinking about protecting their future children. Instead, he just placed a hand behind Harry’s head and pulled him close for a searing kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo what did you think??? Please review, it's what keeps me going..
> 
> PS: It was pointed out to me that I included Dragon Pox medicines in an earlier chapter, please disregard that for now. That was a mistake I will fix later. 
> 
> xxxxxxxxxx


	29. A Very Unexpected Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan Bones figures something out and Harry finds himself a VERY unexpected ally. Also, don't make Goyle angry, you won't like him when he's angry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you guys like the new chapter!! It's kind of exciting actually... well I think so anyway :)

Harry woke the next morning to a soft prodding of his shoulder, he opened sleep blurred eyes to peer at Dobby. “Master Harry needs to be getting up now,” Dobby whispered. Harry yawned and nodded at the elf, stretching he felt Blaise shift behind him. Harry rolled over to look at the darker boy in the scant light that the small brazier in their room threw. Harry’s mind turned to the recurring dream he’d been having, trying to figure out what was important. Blaise’s eyes opened minutely to squint at Harry.

“Hey,” he said softly.

“Hi,” returned Harry, “I didn’t mean to wake you, I’m about to get up though. Hospital Wing.”

Blaise nodded and stifled a yawn in the pillow, “mmm, you okay? You sound off.” Harry shrugged, Blaise’s eyes opened a little wider to peer at Harry’s face, “you had that dream again?” Harry made a small noise of assent. Blaise frowned and slipped an arm around Harry. “I hope you figure it out soon, I don’t like that you aren’t sleeping properly, especially as you’re working so hard at the moment. I don’t want you to get sick too,” he said worriedly.

Harry gave him a smile, “I’ll be okay, Blaise,” he said confidently. Leaning in he brushed his lips against the other boys, slightly thrilled he got to wake up like this. He pulled back, a bigger smile on his face that Blaise returned sleepily. “Now go back to sleep, you’ve got hours before you need to be up.” Blaise yawned and nodded, closing his eyes Harry watched for a moment as sleep quickly returned to the Slytherin. Shaking his head in light amusement he slipped out of Blaise’s hold and summoning some clothes, hit the shower.

 

* * *

 

Harry was walking quickly down the corridor eating the last few bites of a bacon sandwich Dobby had made for him. Just as he was turning into the main corridor he saw Susan who was coming up the stairs, obviously having just come from the Great Hall. “Morning, Susan,” he said before he popped the last bite into his mouth.

“Morning, Harry!” she said brightly, Susan was the very definition of a morning person, she was always bright and bubbly first thing. Harry couldn’t help but smile back. Especially as that warm feeling from this morning had yet to leave his chest. Susan’s eyes narrowed inquisitively at his smile, then went wide upon realisation, “so Harry,” she began in a teasing tone, “who’s the lucky girl then?”

Harry startled as they fell into step, “er, I dunno what you mean Susan,” Harry said trying to be casual.

Susan laughed and bumped her shoulder into his, “it’s written all over your face Harry.”

Harry stopped and brought a hand up to rub his cheek, confused, “what is?”

Susan rolled her eyes and laughed again, “oh Harry,” she said shaking her head. Her twin braids slapping her shoulders as she did. “You don’t have to tell me who you’re seeing, but I’m glad that you have someone that makes you that happy.”

Harry just stared at her, how did she just know? Was she a seer too? “er, thanks, Susan,” he said lamely, looking down a little embarrassed.

She nudged him again as they started walking, “have you been seeing each other long?”

Harry shrugged, “I dunno, we just sort of started hanging out this year and now it sort of feels like we’ve been together for a lot longer than that.”

Susan gave him a pleased look, “that’s really wonderful Harry. How many dates have you been on?”

Harry bit his lip as he realised the answer to that question, “uh, none, actually, it’s um, well it’s hard to explain..”

Susan gave him an understanding glance, “no it’s not Harry, I think I can guess how hard it must be for you to find someone who doesn’t want to be with you just for your fame, as fickle as that is. And why you want to stay out of the public eye.” The corner of Harry’s mouth dimpled wryly at that, they were silent for a moment as Susan picked up on Harry’s now more morose mood. Suddenly Susan made a noise of excitement. Harry looked at her with his eyebrows raised, he really was picking up some habits from Blaise. “What about the Room of Requirement?” she said.

“What about it?” Harry said cautiously.

“You could ask it to set up a date spot for you! I’m sure it does more than just turn into a duelling room!” she said enthusiastically. Harry chuckled and listened as she went on to describe various things he could ask for. They were rounding the last corner and Susan was still going, “oh! And what about a table on the Eiffel Tower? You know Paris is so romantic, or maybe you could ask it to turn into a field of flowers for a picnic!” she said as she clapped her hands together in excitement.

“Okay, okay, Susan, calm down.” Harry laughed, Susan laughed with him and Harry felt that warm feeling he associated with Blaise returned as he contemplated some of Susan’s ideas. Some he discarded right away as they were too girly and he shuddered at the thought of a replica of Madame Puddifoots, but others had merit. Though his mind did keep straying to one in particular.

Susan was watching the look on Harry’s face turn thoughtful and happy, she was really pleased for her friend and hoped that whoever this mystery girl was, was good enough for Harry. He’d certainly had enough bad things happen in his life, with all the stuff that went down at Hogwarts every year. “Oh and Harry?” she said, Harry looked back at her, “your secret is safe with me.”

He gave her a genuine smile then, “I know, thanks, Susan,” and with that, the two friends entered the Hospital Wing and got a start on their busy day.

 

* * *

 

Harry leant back against the wall in the office for a minute, just taking a short breather, he’d been going non-stop since he walked through the doors with Susan this morning. Soon he would have to start the lunch rounds, which meant more arguing with the patients. In his haste for a few moments of peace he hadn’t noticed Poppy standing by the cabinets looking over their stocks and at his large sigh, she chuckled softly, startling him. “I recognise that look,” she said with a smile when she had his attention. “That’s the ‘how many more times do I have to tell a patient the same thing’ look.”

Harry grinned back at her, “except when that thought was running through my head, there were a few more colourful word choices.” She laughed again with Harry joining her. Healer Spleen walked in at that moment, glancing between the two of them with an amused look on his face.

“I was just teaching Harry that you have to enjoy all the funny moments you can when you’re a Healer,” Poppy said with a twinkle in her eye.

“Oh, absolutely!” agreed Helbert, “actually I heard a rather good joke the other day, it was about a troll who walked into a bar and do you know what he said?”

“What?” asked Harry.

“OUCH!” exclaimed Helbert.

Harry snorted, “that’s terrible,” he said with a grin.

“Ah! But you smiled! So, therefore, it’s a good joke!” Helbert grinned back. Shaking his head Harry stood off the wall and went back into the main ward to start administering the lunchtime routines.

 

* * *

 

Harry had almost come to the end of his row when he pulled back the curtain to see little Stewart Ackerley. “Hey Stewart, how are you feeling today?” Harry asked as he approached the bedside. The boy just shrugged despondently as Harry started the standard diagnostics. He rolled up the bedcovers and Stewarts trouser bottoms to check the progression of the rash, it had spread to just above his ankles now. Putting everything back in place Harry called for Flimbo and the lunchtime potions and meal. “Are the bandages working?” Harry asked, “are you itching at all?”

Stewart downed the first potion Harry handed him and then shook his head. Harry frowned at the boy. “You know this isn’t your fault right?” he questioned the boy.

Stewart looked up and burst out, “but it is! If I hadn’t have gone on the holiday and fallen in dragon dung then I wouldn’t sick! And then no-one else would be sick!” he told Harry as his lower lip trembled.

Harry put his hand on the young boy's shoulder to comfort him, “Stewart, what were you supposed to have done? Not go on your family vacation just because you might get sick? You weren’t to know that this was going to happen. You can’t blame yourself for this, no-one else does.”

Stewart looked at Harry, “are you sure? I would if I was them, people are going to die because of me,” his eyes started to spill over as he said this.

“Hey now,” Harry said soothingly giving the boys shoulder a squeeze, “do you think Madame Pomfrey or I will let that happen? Or Healer Spleen or Healer Strout? We are going to do everything in our power to make sure that doesn’t happen okay?”

Stewart looked slightly cheered by this and he nodded, he reached for his lunch and brought a forkful to his mouth, “thanks, Apprentice Harry,” he said before he started eating.

“No worries Stewart, you just focus on getting better okay? And I’ll focus on everyone else.” Stewart nodded a looked slightly cheered by their conversation. Harry left Stewart to his lunch as he moved onto his last patient for his lunch hour checks. He nodded to Healer Spleen as they passed each other. The man had been very helpful, giving Harry all his notes that he made over the years about things that seemed to work and not work against the disease, they had spent many hours discussing various theories and Harry had been trying to come up with a cure. He’d sent Fred & George into the muggle world to bring him lab equipment and all the medical journals they could find on similar muggle diseases.

Harry opened the curtain and drew up short, his last patient was Gregory Goyle and Harry suddenly knew the reason behind the recurring nightmare.

 

* * *

 

Goyle looked up at Harry’s sharp intake of breath, “what?” he grunted.

Harry shook his head to clear it, “n-nothing, sorry I, I’ll just get to it yeah?” Goyle gave another grunt and Harry performed the spells, casting questioning looks at Goyle as he did so. When the results came back the same as they had that morning, he called for Goyle’s lunch. Giving the big Slytherin another look as he made sure he swallowed the potions.

“What?” demanded Goyle again, “have I got something on my face?”

Harry was slightly stunned though he didn’t show it, it was the most he had ever heard Goyle say in one go. “Er, no. No, I, well I just wanted to say I’m sorry.” Goyle looked at him like he was crazy, “about your mum,” Harry clarified, “I- well I know what happened to her and I’m sorry she died like that.”

The expression that crossed the bulky boy's face was scary, Harry rather thought that he was going to get hit, but instead, Goyle just sneered an ugly sneer, “and how would you know what happened to her?” He said menacingly.

Harry swallowed, he had a chance here, to get some answers he thought and he didn’t think it would take much on his behalf to get them. He quickly threw up some privacy spells and summoned a chair to Goyle’s bedside, listening to his gut he threw caution to the wind. “I saw it, I saw what they did to her.”

Goyle blinked stupidly at him for a moment before sneering again, “impossible you couldn’t have been there, hardly anyone was there.”

“Voldemort was angry with her, I think she said something that undermined or second guessed his power? He called her forward and called her a blood traitor. He crucioed her for ages before he let Bellatrix and the Lestrange brothers have their ‘fun’. Bellatrix used a knife, the brothers…” Harry could barely think it let alone say it, he saw Goyle’s face go pale even as the fury mounted in his eyes. “And then her husband, your Dad…”

_“go on Marcus, you should have the dubious honour of killing your blood traitor of a wife.” Came the sibilant tones of Lord Voldemort. As the bearded man looked down at the mess of a person that his fellow Death Eaters had left, he showed no emotion in his eyes as the two most fatal words in Wizarding history came out of his mouth._

 Goyle’s face was hard as he stared at Harry, “how do you know this,” he hissed.

“It’s not really a secret, but it’s not exactly well known either. Voldemort can send me visions, he sent me that one over the summer,” Harry told him. It didn’t really matter if Goyle was a Death Eater or Death Eater in training, Harry wasn’t telling him something that Voldemort didn’t know already.

Goyle sat there silently, minutes passed as both just stared at each other, “I don’t know what you expect me to say, Potter,” Goyle said finally.

“Nothing I suppose,” Harry allowed, “I just, there’s something I wanted to ask you.” Goyle looked at him and then nodded, grunting his assent. “How can you follow them? Be involved with that? When they did that to your mum?” Harry asked confusion written all over his face.

Goyle snorted, darkly amused, “the world isn’t as black and white as you think it is Saint Potter.”

“Would you explain it to me then? Because after what they did I can’t understand why you haven’t exacted revenge.”

Goyle looked at Harry, “what can I do Potter? My fathers involved my family with the Dark Lord, I can’t remain neutral now. I won’t go to the light side because I don’t agree with their stance on things. If I tried to remain neutral my father would kill me or hurt me until I complied anyway. I don’t want what happens to Th- others to happen to me and I’m working on my revenge.”

Harry was quiet for a moment, “can I ask what’s so bad about the light side? I mean I know the hate speech that Lord Voldemort preaches, but why are you against it? What are the reasons exactly, and spare me the slurs.”

“Primarily,” Harry started slightly, he didn’t think Goyle had it in him to be so articulate, Merlin some Slytherins really were sneaky, “the way they want to change the wizarding world to suit Muggleborns at the exclusion of wizarding tradition.”

Harry frowned, “how so?” he asked.

“Of course you wouldn’t know, you were raised by muggles,” Goyle sneered, “but to give you an example, Samhain, is now Halloween,”  Goyle spat the word as if it left a nasty taste in his mouth. “Instead of celebrating life, family and the rites of communing with our dead, we now have to endure a feast of candy that makes a mockery of our traditions. People, muggles, dress up in offensive costumes and make witches and wizards out to be the bad guys. They dress as trolls and vampires and other magical races that ridicules their heritage and the way they live. All to appease a group of people who weren’t born into our culture. They come along and don’t try to understand or assimilate and they stomp all over the way we do things because they think their way is ‘better’.”

Harry looked a little stunned, he had never thought of how the muggle Halloween had begun in the wizarding world, and really if you looked at it from that point of view you could see how the people who supported Voldemort were swayed to his side. Goyle continued, “for another, those muggleborns who come in thinking they know how our world should be run or changed for the ‘better’ like your friend Granger, they don’t look deep enough. They see something they don’t like and try to change it without trying to understand any deeper meaning or comprehension.” Harry was reminded painfully of Hermione’s SPEW campaign. “Do you know how often a muggleborn has approached the Wizengamot or the sitting Minister or the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and tried to free House-elves? They refuse to believe that House-elves are bound because they need to live off our magic.”

“Okay,” said Harry, “I can see your point and I can even agree on those things, but what about those laws that do need changing? Like some of the laws against werewolves that make it hard for them to find work? Or how about instigating laws for the proper treatment of house-elves so they can’t be abused?”

Goyle looked at Harry appraisingly, “the world isn’t perfect Potter.”

“and you said it’s not black and white either, why can’t there be a middle ground? A grey area? I would hasten to bet that those same muggleborns wouldn’t have fought so hard for house-elf freedom had they been educated and some laws protecting house-elves were passed and it’s obvious we need muggleborns, to help point out those areas of injustice that the wizarding world has overlooked or missed.”

Goyle inclined his head, “perhaps, but how do you propose to educate them?”

Harry spread his hands and looked around them, “right here, you said it yourself, I’m muggle-raised, but I have no idea about the wizarding traditions. How am I supposed to learn about them? I didn’t know anything about Samhain until you told me, now that I know there’s something I actually wouldn’t mind finding out more. But if we had never spoken how was I supposed to know? History of Magic is a joke, and there aren’t any classes on wizarding traditions. Muggleborns aren’t even given introductory books on integrating into this society. How can you expect them to respect something they don’t understand or even know about?”

Goyle blinked at him stupidly for a moment before doing something that shocked Harry to his core, he laughed. Well, it was more of a chuckle but still, “you make it sound so simple Potter.”

“Well, why can’t it be? Why can’t we compromise on these issues? Instead of just saying no to each other all the time and letting it fester to a point someone like Voldemort can come in and use that bigotry and hate to put himself in power. Perhaps if we were more focused on helping each other and integration then these things wouldn’t happen,” Harry pointed out reasonably.

“What would you do Potter? You’ll be Lord Potter someday and sit on the Wizengamot, what will you do?” Goyle asked interestedly.

Harry rubbed his chin thoughtfully, “well as we already talked about I’d like to be able to introduce laws that protect and help magical creatures. Another thing would be to start the integration of muggleborn students earlier. Hogwarts is able to identify students when they show their first bout of accidental magic, why can’t we have introductory packages sent out to help raise them as future witches and wizards? Give them books on how our world works and I dunno, wizarding fairytales or something. Books on wizarding traditions if they are as important as you say. Yearly visits to Hogwarts, and trips into Diagon Alley and the like.”

“You seem to have given this some thought Potter,” Goyle said.

Harry shrugged, “I only recently found out about my Lordship since then I’ve done quite a bit of thinking.”

“And how do you propose to not come up with the same half-baked ideas of previous muggle-borns?” Goyle asked scathingly.

“I have good people around me, people who wouldn’t let me. A lot of them are purebloods too.” Harry told him as he leant back in the chair, placing his ankle on his knee.

“What, the Weasley family? A bunch of muggle-loving Light wizards?” Goyle snorted scornfully.

Harry inclined his head, “yes, but they aren’t the only ones.” Goyle raised his eyebrows at Harry, waiting for Harry to divulge who they were, Harry smirked back at him. “I don’t have to tell you who they are, just know they wouldn’t let me look a fool.”

Goyle grunted and looked away from Harry for a moment, “do you think you can do it?” he asked quietly.

Harry didn’t have to ask what he meant, he knew the other boy was talking about Voldemort. He also felt it was important to answer Goyle truthfully, he couldn’t say why it was just this feeling in his gut and Harry had long stopped questioning it. “Honestly? I don’t know, I do know that whatever happens I’ll face him one day, and on that day I will do everything in my power to stop him.”

Goyle’s eyes searched Harry’s face and he nodded at the determination he saw there, “who stands with you when you do?” he asked.

Harry frowned, “if I had it my way, no-one. I don’t want people to get hurt because of me, I don’t want people to die because of me. But,” he sighed, “I know my friends will demand to be there. Like they did at the Ministry last year, I think I spent more time arguing with them about not coming than we did getting to the Ministry from Hogwarts.”

Goyle snorted, “you wouldn’t ask them to come with you? Even if it might mean that you die for sure?”

Harry shook his head, “I sometimes think about stunning them all and locking them up under a fidelus somewhere.” He said smiling a little at Goyle to invite him to share the joke, which the Slytherin did if the twitch of his lips was anything to go by. “But I know that if I did that and managed to survive Voldemort, they’d kill me.” Goyle snorted again.

The big Slytherin sighed, “Do you know what I think about Potter?” Harry shook his head, he’d never thought Goyle had thoughts, which was pretty mean of him really, and unfair as they’d been having a pretty interesting conversation so far. “I think about what I want my life to be, I want a good home, someone to love, a few kids and the freedom to do what I want. I want to live on my family’s property and just, do what Goyle’s are supposed to do. I don’t want to be involved in politics or agendas. I really don’t want to be involved in a war, but I think that’s unavoidable at this point.”

Harry nodded, “what does your family do? I don’t think I’ve ever been told.”

Goyle shrugged, “we raise many different kinds of magical creatures and collect material from them to sell on to apothecaries, stationary stores and potions masters.” At Harry’s cautious look he replied, “we don’t hurt them, Potter, we collect what’s discarded like feathers, or we milk venom from Ashwinders and the like. We only sell on organs and stuff when there’s a death.” Harry must have looked relieved because Goyle gave him a disgruntled look.

“Sorry, I just, well I didn’t know and you and your family don’t exactly have the best reputation,” Harry stated apologetically.

Goyle just nodded with a grunt, “we used to you know, there was a time when people first heard our name that they thought of superior potions ingredients. They didn’t think ‘thug’ or ‘dark wizards’ even though we have never exactly been light.”

“Is that why you like CoMC so much?” Harry asked hoping to make the conversation lighter, “I had noticed that was you seem to pay more attention in that class.”

Goyle grunted, “yeah, I particularly liked the class on Crups last year, I have a breeding pair at home now, that I want to try my hand at.”

“That sounds like a nice future,” Harry replied. Picturing what Goyle had in mind, they were silent for a few minutes.

“Would you help me achieve it?” Goyle asked startling Harry out of his mini daydream.

“What?” said a shocked Harry.

“If I swear the fealty to House Goyle to House Potter, would you do everything you can to defeat the Dark Lord and help me secure that future?”

Harry looked at him stunned for a minute, “er, I’m going to do that anyway,” he said truthfully. Unsure as to what Goyle was getting at.

Goyle chuckled and plucked his wand from the bedside table, Harry giving it a wary look, “perhaps you should have been in Slytherin, alright Potter, I, Lord Gregory Henry Goyle, of the Ancient and Noble House of Goyle, swear the fealty of my House, the wand, the word and the confidentiality of my House, to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. So long as the House of Potter keeps faith with the House of Goyle. So mote it be.”

Harry saw the tip of Goyle’s wand flair and a strange sensation in his chest as his mouth opened and he responded, “I Lord Harry James Potter, of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, accept the oath as it has been put forth by the House of Goyle. I swear to keep the faith and honour the duties of Liege Lord to the House of Goyle.” Harry’s own wand flared and he blinked at the rush of magic that flowed through him. “Er….”

“First time accepting an Oath of Fealty, Potter? Or are you just surprised it was me?” Goyle asked with a sly grin.

“Er… both?” Harry offered, “what, uh, what just happened? And how did you do it? How are you Lord and how am I?”

Goyle shrugged, “there is a loophole in the Goyle family which my father obviously forgot about, the Heir can attain Lordship if the current Lord has been legally declared insane or mentally incompetent. I used my memories of certain acts committed by my father to have a Healer and a Lawyer declare him as such. I stole the Lord ring,” here he held up his hand to flash it at Harry before it disappeared again, “and replaced it with a fake. My father will never know the difference,” he snorted. “As for you, I don’t know, magic obviously see’s you as Lord Potter otherwise you would have accepted as the Heir.”

“Right, okay,” Harry said still a little stunned and uncertain about what had just happened but unwillingly to show such things to Goyle. “So now what?”

“Now, you do your best to see me through this illness and we discuss whatever else later.” Goyle told him with a shrug, “I’ll stand with you against V- the Dark Lord, when the time comes, be it with my wand or Wizengamot vote they are both yours.”

Harry shook his head, “I won’t ask you to fight for me.”

“That’s why I will,” Goyle told him as he settled back against the pillows, “because you give me a choice, besides if I stand with you I’ll have a better shot of avenging my mother.” He said with a vicious smile.

Harry nodded, “okay, well, thank you.”

Goyle shrugged, “you’ve given me a lot to think about, and the most hope I’ve had in a long time and perhaps this way, even if we lose, I can somewhat redeem the family name.” Goyle told Harry, Harry offered him a small smile. “Come and speak to me again tomorrow, I think I’ve taken up enough of your time today.” Harry cast a tempus charm and saw Goyle was right, he winced, they’d been speaking for nearly an hour.

“Shit, yeah I better get back to work. Er, thanks, I suppose, for the chat and well, everything.”

Goyle grunted in acknowledgement and Harry left.

 

* * *

 

Later that afternoon Harry was in the Room of Requirement in the main room that he shared with his friends. He was lying on his stomach in front of the fire, trying to study the books that had arrived for him today from the twins, they had managed to procure the items he had asked them for. Though he wasn’t sure he wanted to know how much they had spent on the microscope, or if they had brought it all. It was far too good a quality to have been available at any standard scientific/medicinal supplier. His concentration wasn’t very good though, and the notes he had managed to take were sporadic at best. The conversation with Goyle kept bouncing to the forefront of his mind. He was frowning so hard at the books that he didn’t even notice when Blaise and the girls entered the room. He jumped slightly when Blaise sat down on the floor next to him.

“Hello Harry, what are you studying?” Blaise asked with a warm smile.

Harry returned Blaise’s smile with a faint one of his own, “I’m trying to look through these books the twins got for me.”

“No luck?” asked Blaise.

Harry shrugged, “I dunno, I can’t concentrate.”

“Something on your mind?” Harry hummed and looked back at the books, flicking back a couple of pages when he realised he had no idea what this chapter was talking about. Blaise squeezed his hand, “I’m here if you want to talk.” Harry nodded absently and Blaise got up to join the girls at one of the tables and work on his Transfiguration essay. He couldn’t work comfortably on the floor like Harry seemed to be able to. It made him frown to think about why Harry might be so comfortable down there, shaking his head to dispel those thoughts he set to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was hours later and nearing dinner time and Harry had yet to move an inch from his spot on the floor. Blaise was starting to get a little worried about him as Harry had barely made a sound apart from the odd scratching of his quill. Ron, Neville and Luna entered the room noisily and Harry didn’t even acknowledge their presence. Ron took one look at Harry and flopped onto a beanbag, he craned his head backwards to look at Blaise, “well, something weird has happened today. How longs he been like this?”

“A few hours at least, he hasn’t moved since we returned from our last lesson,” Blaise told the redhead.

“Ah,” replied Ron, settling into a beanbag more comfortably. “Chess anyone?”

“You’re not worried?” Blaise asked, moving to sit on the couch that the others were coming to think of Harry and Blaise’s.

“Nah, not yet,” Ron said confidently pulling the chessboard in front of him, “game?” he asked the Slytherin with a hopeful look.

Blaise took another look at Harry and then nodded, “does he do this often?” Blaise asked, feeling weird for talking about Harry when he was quite literally, only a few feet away.

Ron shook his head, “no, but I’ve seen him do it often enough not to be worried. He’ll snap out of it eventually and ask some random question or tell us about something weird he saw or found out.”

Blaise nodded and threw glances at Harry throughout the match, paying more attention to his mate than to the game itself. Though he paid it sufficient enough attention, that he only narrowly lost to Ron. “Good game,” Ron said as he packed the board up, “perhaps if you looked at the board more instead of Harry’s arse you might’ve won.”

Blaise startled at Ron’s lewd comment, “I..”

Ron smirked and was about to speak again, when they both heard, “what was that about my arse, Ron?”

“Nothing,” Ron said innocently, “just that Blaise seems to find it fascinating,”

Blaise and Harry both darkened at Ron’s words and sent the other a fleeting, flushed look, “that’s not what I was doing and you know it,” Blaise told the ginger haired Gryffindor.

Ron just grinned and then turned to Harry, “so what’s up?”

Harry leant back on his hands and sighed, “I dunno, I just, I had a weird conversation with Goyle today.”

Ron’s eyebrows shot into his hairline and he exclaimed, “GOYLE? You had a conversation with GOYLE?!”

The rest of the group perked up and came over to the sitting area, “what’s this about Gregory I hear?” asked Tracey.

“Gregory?!” Ron repeated looking at the brunette stunned.

Neville sat in an armchair and pulled Luna into his lap, “the conversation might go better if you stop repeating everything Ron.” he teased.

Ron stuck his finger up at Neville and looked back at Harry, “well?”

“Er, right, well, I’d just finished my lunch rounds and we got to talking. About lots of different things, know that I think about it, it’s like he was interviewing me.” Harry said, looking down at his jumper, he picked some non-existent lint off.

“Interviewing you?” asked Ron and Tracey at the same time.

Blaise, Daphne and Neville exchanged looks, as Harry went on. “Yeah so anyway, we er, well we talked about his mum,” Harry said with a quick look at Blaise whose eyes widened slightly at the connection he made, “and about laws and Voldemort and what he wants out of life and then er..”

Blaise leant forward, “he swore fealty to you didn’t he?” he asked Harry and Harry nodded.

“WHAT?!” Ron exclaimed loudly.

“How though?” asked Neville, “as far as I know his father is still alive, how did he succeed him?”

“There’s an insanity clause in the Lordship for the House of Goyle,” Daphne told them. They all looked at her, “I overheard Gregory and Theodore talking about it once. I didn’t think anything of it then, but that’s what he did didn’t he?” She asked Harry.

Harry nodded, “yeah but he hasn’t told anyone except me, his father isn’t even aware of it, Goyle made a fake ring and is tricking his father, for now, apparently, only Goyle and a Healer know about it, and now us apparently.”

“I would think Theo knows too,” Tracey said thoughtfully, “those two are very close.”

“Really?” asked Ron, “we never see Goyle without Malfoy or Crabbe.”

“The Slytherin Common Room is very different to our public faces, Ron.” Tracey told him, “we are generally a little more relaxed in there. Theo and Greg grew up together, they are best friends.”

Harry was replaying some of his conversation with Goyle in his head. Was it Nott that Goyle had almost let slip that got physically abused. Harry tried to think about what he knew about the straw-haired boy and he could only really think of the relief that had shown on his face when he got sick. Was that why? Blaise interrupted Harry’s thoughts before they could go any deeper. “What exactly did he swear Harry?”

“Er, he swore the family’s fealty, wand, words and confidentiality,” Harry replied.

Neville whistled, “that’s pretty serious, Harry.”

“How come?” he asked adjusting himself so he was sitting cross legged.

Blaise answered, “he swore to you that the Goyle family would be faithful to you and you alone, he swore that their wands would fight with you, that his votes on the Wizengamot would be yours and that he would keep your secrets. Most Houses only swear to one of those.”

“Exactly Harry,” Daphne spoke up, “the Greengrass Oath to House Potter is considered unusual because we only swore fealty and confidentiality. Which means we can choose to fight if there was a need, and we can choose what to do with our votes. Even though I think we have nearly always voted with the Potters.”

“Oh,” replied Harry eyes wide, realising now the extent of what Goyle had done. He’d essentially given Harry complete control of him.

Ron was the next one to speak up, “and Harry, the scary thing is, if Goyle Senior ever lifts his wand on you. Magic will kill him and magic does bad things to Oathbreakers.”

Harry’s mouth dropped as he realised that Goyle had also just given his father a death sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sooooooo...... what did you think? Did anyone see that coming?
> 
> Also looking for ideas on pairings can be background or main. Obvisously, Ron is going to get with Tracey when he finally figures it out, and I have a couple of things bouncing in my head, but I am open to other ideas! Let me know if there is something in particular you would like to see and if I can make it work, then I'll probably do it. 
> 
> Much love  
> Ariel  
> xxx


	30. Not All News Is Good News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of weeks have passed and Harry and his friends are doing everything they can to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait again guys! I'm not really happy with the beginning of this chapter, I wanted to move the timeline along a bit and I'm not sure if I did it very well... Tell me what you think? 
> 
> ALSO: I made a tiny edit to the previous chapter, if you can find it, it might give you a clue towards a future pairing :D

John Davis sat behind his desk deep in thought. He had just come back from the ministry where he searched through every file between the day Sirius Black was captured and the day he had been incarcerated. He had found nothing except for two slips of parchment, one which detailed his admittance to the DMLE holding cells and the second that authorised his transferal to the island of Azkaban. John had been very thorough and checked _every_ file between those dates, even the one about a woman who had called the DMLE because her oven wasn’t working and she had a dinner party in two hours, to ensure that it had not been misfiled by accident. It wasn’t that he didn’t believe Harry or Sirius, but he needed to make sure he was doing his job correctly. And Merlin! What a job this was turning out to be! Harry wasn’t very far off the mark when he had joked about making John a senior partner. Once John had gotten back to the office that day and told his bosses who had contracted him and exactly what for, they were astounded and had been watching him closer than ever. They had even dropped a comment or two about how the cases he was lining up would affect his career.

Thinking about those other cases now, he looked over what he had put together so far. His case against Umbridge was going to have to wait until the quarantine at Hogwarts was lifted. But the case he was building against Rita Skeeter and the secondary one against the Prophet was coming along nicely. He had one of the interns currently going through every edition of the Prophet, they were starting with the most current ones and working their way slowly back to the day after Harry defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named as a baby. Luckily there was a spell they were using which they had keyed to the various phrases and titles the Prophet had given Harry over the years to make their searching easier. So far they had hundreds of incidences of, libel, slander, outright lies, slurs and insults. They had sorted each comment into the various categories as each one carried a different penalty and fine. As well as then cross-referencing which ones could be used solely against Ms Skeeter, just the Daily Prophet or which ones could be used against both. The number was growing ever higher and they had barely gotten through the last six months!

He had another intern doing the same with the Witch Weekly publication and another was researching those that had used his clients name for their own gain. John himself was researching previous cases and rulings to make sure his client got the desired outcomes for each suit. He was also investigating the Harry Potter Adventure books as the Author’s name was an alias. He’d had to hire a private investigator when his own legal methods had turned up next to nothing, the man in question was very good. He was known in certain circles simply as ‘Holmes’ as his ability to acquire the information you sought was uncannily like the fictional muggle character. Though he was rather less, _savoury_ , than the man whose name he took. Rumor had it that the man had trained to be an Auror once, but flunked out at the last minute as he found the rules too restrictive and the cases too ‘boring’. Regardless of the man’s questionable character, he produced astounding results and he had never, not once, breached confidentiality. He was well worth the exorbitant price he demanded.

John had also been able to feel out a couple of members of the Wizengamot for his client’s emancipation suit. He hadn’t given them any more detail than that of a child who had been declared an adult by Ministry law and he hinted at a less than stellar home life. He hadn’t caught Harry’s slip when they had met but the pen that he had charmed to take notes did. He’d mentioned that his muggle relatives were awful, John had frowned over that statement when he read it. He was certain that Harry hadn’t meant to say that and that made it more concerning. He was going to have to meet with Harry again before they had the emancipation meeting and ask him about it. It would make his case stronger if he allowed any neglect, or dare he think it, _abuse_ , to be made a part of the emancipation reasons. As well as win him some sympathy votes from some of the softer members of the Wizengamot. An emancipation case only needed five sitting members to oversee the case and John knew exactly who he would pick, especially if what he know suspected had happened to the Boy-Who-Lived was true. It would certainly explain his over-reaction to hearing about those books that talked up what a wonderful life he was supposed to have led.

John put down the files and pulled a piece of parchment to himself to draft a letter to his client. He had received a message from Tracey that they could be contacted via the Mr Weasleys who ran Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes, apparently they had a way of smuggling in letters to the school that posed no risk to the quarantine. To be honest, John didn’t really mind if it was illegal, he was just grateful he had a way of still being able to communicate with his daughter. He was extremely worried about her, as she was his only child and he was rather protective of her. As soon as those quarantine wards were lifted he would be the first one in the gates.

 

* * *

 

It had now been two weeks since the first outbreak and they had more patients come in during that time. Unfortunately, no-one seemed to be getting any better, and there were a few that had started to succumb hard to the disease. Colin Creevey’s brother Denis was one, the poor boy was almost entirely covered in spots and rashes, what wasn’t covered by the marks had turned the green that was so indicative of the disease. Colin was beside himself with worry and Harry had been administering him with calming draughts twice a day. The bandages that Professors Flitwick and Babbling had come up with were providing some relief to the young Gryffindor and to the other afflicted as well, which was the only positive at the moment. Morale in the Hospital Wing and the school in general, was low.

When Harry was in the Hospital Wing he hardly had time to eat and after he finished his shift he was usually found in the Room of Requirement, trying to research what he could about the disease. He perused various potions books and journals, Herbology books and magical creature books. He didn’t have anything concrete or substantial yet, just a few notions that he wasn’t sure could even work. He didn’t want to involve Horace just yet, he would if he actually got to a developing stage, but at the moment it was all just research and a few little experiments. Harry had been picking the brain of Helbert Spleen when their shifts overlapped, asking him questions about how the disease progressed, exactly how it affected the body and what people had tried to do in the past. He had a lot of notes and had conducted a few experiments but he didn’t have a lot to show at the moment. He’d been excused from all assignments, as had the rest of the school. The teachers did not want the students to overexert themselves and had lightened the study load by cancelling formal classes, they had given everyone a list of the spells and material they were to cover each week and there was a teacher available in a room off the library at all times for people to go to for help with practical or theoretical work. Magic was banned unless it was supervised and the Professors had set up detection spells all over the castle. Students caught using magic unsupervised where given detentions where they were lectured about stressing their magical core when there was an illness present.

Harry’s friends had all been working hard too. Daphne had been working with Professor Slughorn every day. Brewing much-needed potions so they wouldn’t run out. While Daphne may not have a gift for improving potions like Harry, she was rather excellent at consistently producing quality work. She was extremely diligent and as such never forgot an ingredient or mistimed her stirs.

Neville had been busy in the Greenhouses with Professor Sprout and Luna was there with him. They were trying to get the plants to reproduce and grow as quickly as possible so that they wouldn’t run out of ingredients. With the quarantine wards in place around the school, they were limited to what they could bring in, as the wards wouldn’t allow many things through. The twins had been quite resourceful and had been sending in various seeds and plants that Neville and Luna would then sneak into the Greenhouses.

Ron and Tracey had been braving the Forbidden Forest to look for potions ingredients or whole plants which they handed over to Slughorn and Sprout as they found them. Sprout had tried to give them detention for going into the forest alone but Ron had told her that they were doing their part to help out and that he had experience in entering the forest and knew which areas to avoid. Tracey had also told the Hufflepuff head that they were only entering during the day and that someone always knew where they intended to go and when they intended to be back. She had finally caved to their arguments, especially when they showed her their first yield. They had managed to find some mature snakeweed plants, they were quite rare and difficult to grow normally. Snakeweed was a key ingredient in a herbal tea blend that boosted the immune system. Neville had taught Ron and Tracey a spell that uprooted plants without damaging the root system, they used that on any plants that they could carry back. Professor Sprout was so grateful for their efforts that she rewarded them both with House points whenever she saw them. The school as a whole was confused as to why the Gryffindor and Slytherin points kept climbing. Ron and Tracey had been pretty successful so far in keeping their rendezvous into the forest a secret as Harry had allowed them to use his cloak while he was in the Hospital Wing.

Blaise mainly stayed in the Room of Requirement, keeping it open just for them and he looked after any of the potions and experiments Harry had on the go. When he wasn’t actively stirring or adding ingredients as per Harry’s notes, he was doing what he could to advance Harry’s plans. He looked up spells and curses that would be handy to know in a fight. He researched outdated laws and drafted new ones that Harry could present to the Wizengamot. He also drafted some ideas for an article on Harry’s new and improved Wolfsbane, which they had started calling, All-Bark. They had all had a lot of fun coming up with various names for the potion, but they had continually come back to that one, as it made the change ‘all bark and no bite’.

Astoria too had been helping out in the Hospital Wing, she said she didn’t care if people thought her a do-gooder, but she’d managed to spin a Slytherin angle by saying she wanted to learn about Healing and what better way to do it than to get a foot in the door with some of the best Healers in the country? A few Slytherins still looked down on her for it until she said that she ‘didn’t trust them’ to not look after the other Slytherin students the same as the others. This had brought everyone around and she’d had no issues with her house after that for helping out.

 

* * *

 

Harry sighed as he closed his notebook he needed something new, he needed a breakthrough. He had managed to get a hold of some blood from some of those infected, but it hadn’t yet been useful. Goyle had willing given his up when Harry had asked it of him. He had also convinced Theo Nott to give up some of his blood to Harry as well. Goyle and Harry were actually becoming quite friendly, with the Vassal Oath between them, Harry didn’t have to watch what he said and they were now on a first name basis. Greg was also aware of Harry’s other Slytherin friends and that he was in a relationship with Blaise. Greg had been surprised when Harry had told him that, telling Harry that in all their years in Hogwarts, Blaise had never given any indication that he was interested in anyone. When Harry had asked Blaise about that Blaise had gotten quiet and said that he had never thought about dating or doing anything with anyone as it felt too much like he was cheating on his future mate. Harry had blushed then and they’d changed the topic.

Blinking himself back to the present and sighing as he packed up to go to the Hospital Wing, Harry couldn’t keep his thoughts from drawing back to last night. During one of his increasingly rare appearances in the Great Hall for a meal, all hell had broken loose. Harry had been tucking into his treacle tart, smiling at a lewd joke Seamus had told. When there was a sudden stifled scream. Everyone looked at the young Ravenclaw who had her hands clapped over her mouth and was staring in horror at the staff table. Harry along with everyone else followed her gaze, his jaw dropping as the rest of the hall exploded into pandemonium. The cause, the bright red dot that was now visible on the forehead of a man with a stupidly long name, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

 

* * *

 

Blaise had met Daphne in the Slytherin Common room while she had a break from the potions making with Professor Slughorn. They had felt the need to keep up appearances and found themselves surrounded by worried younger years. They had managed to soothe their worries a little and started a chess tournament, claiming that chess was good for Slytherin minds as you needed to be cunning to win against your opponent. Their younger housemates had jumped at the distraction and were now playing and cheering for their friends instead of sitting around waiting to get sick.

Terrence Higgs, their seeker and a seventh year, approached them next, “that was well done. Most of us don’t have the patience to deal with that kind of hysteria. They’ve been yelled at all day by Malfoy and his ilk, you two seem to be quite _resourceful_.”

Blaise looked at him with a blank expression, while Daphne’s ice mask was in place. They knew Terrence wanted something, but what? “They are scared and their parents aren’t able to provide comfort, either in presence or writing. We as the eldest are supposed to step in and guide them. With classes cancelled what else do they have to focus on besides the fact that they might next?”

“Very true, it is such a pain that we can’t write to our parents to let them know that we are okay. My mother is probably beside herself, nervous disposition you remember.” Blaise and Daphne had nodded, every Slytherin had heard stories of Terrence’s over-protective, over-anxious, hypochondriac mother. “Such a shame that owls are our _only_ way of sending letters isn’t it?” Terrence said with a pointed look at Daphne before he walked off.

Once Terrence was some distance away, Blaise cast a privacy charm and arched an eyebrow at Daphne. “He means banishing boxes, but they’re very expensive. The Goblins will only rent them to people who have a certain amount of gold in their vaults. The Higgs’ might be an old pureblood family, but they aren’t that wealthy. You know that out of all the Slytherins only the Greengrass’s and the Malfoy’s have _that_ sort of money.” Blaise nodded, a lot of the pureblood families had lost a lot of their fortunes since the last war. Either by donating to Voldemorts cause or from the heavy fines they were given by the Ministry from the Dark Artefact raids that had taken place on their properties in the years since. Daphne continued, “he probably approached me as he hates Malfoy, he wouldn’t want him to have to credit. Trouble is, as good as the idea is, my father wouldn’t do it. It’s too close to being generous and if the Dark Lord was to hear of it he might make us do something to support him.”

Blaise hummed in agreement, it was true that Terrence hated Malfoy, had Malfoy not brought his way onto the Quidditch team five years ago Terrence would have played as Seeker for the entirety of his Hogwarts years and would have been well on his way to making a name for himself in the sporting world. “Well, we just need to pass the idea onto someone nobler, and far too entrenched on the Light side for Voldemort to consider making into an ally. Who also had that kind of money.”

“Who are you thinking about? Harry doesn’t have any access to his vaults yet,” Daphne said, hiding her mouth behind her hand.

Blaise copied her movements, fingers over his lips as he replied, “no, but Heir Longbottom does.”

 

* * *

 

Harry had just finished going over his notes with Spleen again. The Healer didn’t have much hope that Harry would be able to do anything to help stop or slow the disease, but he indulged him nonetheless. Harry jotted down a few more ideas before starting his rounds. He was with Danny Kershaw, Stewart’s friend that had brought him to the Hospital Wing. “How are you feeling today, Danny?” Harry asked him as he cast his diagnosis spells.

Danny coughed lightly, “I’m not too bad, my muscles feel weird though like I can’t move them.”

Harry nodded and smiled at him, “it’s because you‘ve been in bed for so long, let me guess you guys are usually pretty active?”

“Yeah,” said Danny, “me, Stewart and Ritchie, we have a project. We’re trying to map the school, so we’re always roaming the castle. But everything keeps changing, it’s hard to put it on paper.”

“I know some people who did the same thing,” Harry told the boy.

“I hope Ritchie’s okay,” Danny said, “he must be really worried about me and Stewart.”

“You guys seem close, you’re not worried about him getting sick too?” Harry asked.

“Nah, Ritchie never gets sick, one time, me and Stewart got a cold and Ritchie was fine. He took all our notes for class and brought us soup and chocolate frogs.” Danny said coughing again.

Harry frowned, maybe he could see about getting Ritchie’s blood if there was something there. He left Danny’s bedside and looked around the Hospital Wing, noting the few beds that had been moved next to each other so that friends could chat quietly together. Maybe he shouldn’t be focusing on the ones who were sick, maybe he should be focusing on the ones who were _healthy_. Maybe this was his breakthrough! He hurried to finish his round and then went back to those friends. Quickly asking them if there was another really close friend they always hung out with. He jotted down the names and thanked them. As soon as he was done with his shift he needed to find these people, he only had five names, but maybe, hopefully, that was enough. A grin on his face he walked up towards the last bed, the one where Katie was kept. He hadn’t really had a chance to see her over the last few days and so he wanted to check on her himself. Casting the cleansing charms again, he frowned as he saw a second shadow behind the curtain. That was weird, both Spleen and Poppy were in the office and he’d seen Hannah talking to one of the sick Hufflepuffs. Drawing the curtain back he saw none other than the temporarily deposed Headmaster sitting in a conjured chair next to Katie.

 

* * *

 

“What are you doing here Professor?” Harry demanded, “you should know you can’t be here with Katie. She’s too sick for visitors right now!”

“Ah Harry, good afternoon, Miss Bell and I were just talking about her little incident, I wanted to pick her brain on a few things,” Dumbledore said genially.

“You shouldn’t need to pick her brain, you have the complete memory of what happened to her. You need to go back to your bed now, Professor, I’m sorry. But I can’t allow you to possibly bring harm to another patient.” Harry said firmly.

Dumbledore chuckled, “there’s no harm in sitting here is there, my boy?”

“There’s _every_ harm, Professor. Please, you need to go.” Harry reiterated.

“Now Harry, I must insist on just a few more questions, it’s for the greater good you know. I am well aware of what I’m doing.” Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

Harry just glared at him and conjured his Patronus, “Poppy, you’re needed at Katie Bell’s bedside immediately.”

Dumbledore frowned at Harry, disappointment etched on his ancient face, “there was no need to call Poppy, Harry.” Harry just glared stonily at him, waiting for his mentor.

“Harry?” came Poppy’s voice a moment later, “what’s the emergen..” she broke off as she took in Dumbledore’s presence. “Albus! What are you doing here?”

“He seems to think he’s exempt from the rules,” Harry told Poppy angrily.

Poppy’s eyes flashed angrily, “Albus! You will return to your bed immediately! Or I will stun you and put you there myself! You are endangering Miss Bell’s _life_! You know how compromised she is!”

Dumbledore sighed and stood, “very well, I see that I am outnumbered. We will talk again soon Miss Bell.”

Harry growled even as Poppy screeched, “you most certainly will not! You’re under house-elf watch now Albus! I will NOT have you endangering my patients!”

She chivvied Dumbledore back to his bed and called for a house-elf to watch him. As Professor McGonagall was now the Headmistress due to Dumbledore unable to attend his duties, he couldn’t call the elf off either. As soon as Dumbledore was out of sight Harry began casting every detection spell he knew on Katie. “Whoa, slow down Harry.” Katie smiled at him, “I’m okay.”

Harry cast the Dragon Pox diagnostic on her and breathed a sigh of relief when it glowed silver. “I’m sorry it’s just if you got sick Katie…” he trailed off unable to finish. She swallowed heavily and just nodded. “Did he touch you at all? Hold your hand or anything?” he asked.

Katie thought for a moment, “he adjusted my pillows for me and..”

“And what?” Harry prompted.

“He patted me on the head,” Katie said, eyes filling with tears as she realised that the Headmaster could have infected her with that touch.

Harry was uncomfortable at her tears but gathered his Gryffindor strength and sitting down on the edge of her bed he opened his arms to her. She quickly moved to hug him and started sobbing into his shoulder. Harry awkwardly stroked her back as she cried. “You’re okay Katie, the spells came back negative. You’re going to be okay.”

After a few minutes, she sat back and wiped her eyes with her sleeve, “God I’m sorry, I just. Well, I haven’t cried like that in a long time. I’m so scared Harry.” She finished in a whisper.

Harry took her hand, “it’s okay to be scared Katie, you just can’t let that stop you. You’re a Gryffindor, you can do this.”

“Thanks, Harry, you’re a good friend, you know that?” his cheeks reddened slightly and they sat there in silence. Just soaking in the comfort of the afternoon sun and the comfort of a friend.

 

* * *

 

Harry’s shift was finally over and he made a quick stop in the Room of Requirement for the Marauders Map. Tracking down each of the students wasn’t too hard, but convincing them about what he was doing was. Two of them sneered at him and didn’t believe him. But grudgingly gave their blood when he swore an oath it was for medical purposes only and would not be used against them. The other three were sceptical but willing to do anything to help their friends. Harry spent the rest of the afternoon using the microscope Fred and George had ‘acquired’. Harry had asked him where they bought it and they told him he shouldn’t ask questions he didn’t really want the answer to. He was currently trying to see if there was anything in their blood that wasn’t present in those that were sick.

Blaise walked into the room to find Harry hunched over his magnifying device, he hadn’t really understood how the thing worked or what Harry was looking for, but it seemed to be important. Harry had been pretty excited the morning they’d opened the cupboard and seen it sitting there. Frankly, he was just impressed that the twins were able to get such a muggle device so quickly. He walked over to his boyfriend and slipped an arm around his waist. “Hey Harry,” he said as he pressed a kiss to the Gryffindors cheek. “How was your day?”

Harry straightened and Blaise saw residual anger in Harry’s eyes, “Dumbledore almost got Katie sick.” He said, explaining quickly what happened. Blaise shook his head at the Headmasters actions.

“So what are you doing now?” Blaise asked interested, as Ron and Tracey came through the door. Harry had various little dishes and glass slides with what looked like blood pressed between them.

Suddenly Harry got excited, “I think I might be on to something!” he said turning back to the bench, “these are all from the friends of people on the Hospital Wing, people who haven’t gotten sick yet.”

“People who haven’t gotten sick yet?” Tracey asked, “why would you be looking at their blood?”

“Because, if they haven’t gotten sick yet, there must be a reason, I need to find out what that reason is. To see if I can maybe replicate it synthetically somehow. Blaise, I was wondering, since you’re also immune, can I have some of your blood to compare?” Harry asked.

Blaise nodded and held out his hand to Harry, he trusted Harry with his life and heart, why not his blood? Harry pricked his finger and squeezed a few drops onto a slide. Instantly healing Blaise’s finger with a silent, wandless cast, he then put it under the scope. They all watched for a moment as Harry twitched the knobs on the side of the device and muttered under his breath. “Yes! Look!” Harry stood back and ushered the rest forward, “look, can you see those small coppery looking spots?”

Blaise looked through the scope, blinking a few times to try and identify what he was seeing, there were so many shapes that he didn’t know what he was looking at. He did after a few moments, spot the copper things Harry was talking about. Ron was also able to see them, but Tracey claimed it gave her a headache and desisted after a moment. “So what’s so special about those little specs, Harry?” Ron asked.

“They aren’t in the blood of those who are sick,” Harry told them, “if I can find out what they are, what they’re made of, maybe we can find a cure!”

Tracey let out an excited whoop and Ron high fived Harry, Blaise just smiled proudly at his boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss. “Well done.”

Harry pulled away, rubbing the back of his neck, “I haven’t done anything yet and I still need to figure out what they are and I’m not sure how to do that. Also, they might not be anything. It could all be a coincidence.”

Blaise took Harry’s other hand and squeezed it, “I’m sure it’s not nothing, and you’ll figure it out. I know you can.”

“Yeah mate,” Ron chimed in, “don’t stress you’ve got this.” Harry was about to reply when Neville and Luna joined them.

“Hey, guys! How’s everything going?” Neville asked as he and Luna walked over to them hand in hand. Ron proudly told Neville and Luna about Harry’s discovery. Harry reiterating that it might be nothing. “Yeah but Harry, it could also be _something_ ,” Neville said optimistically. Harry smiled back at Neville, Neville had really changed since the Ministry he thought, he was much more comfortable in his skin and now that he and Luna were dating, he seemed to have an almost permanent smile etched on his face.

“Neville, there was something I wanted to run by you,” Blaise said to the blonde Gryffindor.

“Sure, what is it?” asked Neville.

“It was an idea that Terrence Higgs gave me and Daphne. About getting a banishing box for the school, so that the students would be able to write home and vice versa.”

Neville’s eyebrows flew up as he considered what Blaise was saying, “that would be a good idea. Morals pretty low and I know there are a lot of students who would benefit from that. What’s it got to do with me?”

“Daphne and I thought, perhaps House Longbottom might put forward the idea.”

“and back it financially,” asked Neville pointedly.

Blaise inclined his head, “hang on,” Harry interrupted, “what’s all this?”

“The goblins have developed these boxes, they call them banishing boxes. You put a letter in one and it reappears in the other. The thing is the goblins claim to have a limited supply so they reserve them only for their most important clients.” Neville explained to Harry and Tracey. “Why approach me though? Higgs asked Daphne how come House Greengrass isn’t doing it? Also won’t it reveal our friendship if I do it?”

“Daphne said her father would never consider it, not in the current political climate. It would paint a target on her father’s back for the Dark Lord, telling him they have money that they aren’t using. He might decide to come after them. And it may not necessarily blow our cover, we can tell Terrance that we approached you so that House Greengrass didn’t have to foot the bill. Terrance will believe that you’re doing it for the glory because you’re a Gryffindor and that you will owe Daphne a future favour. It’s a Slytherin thing to do after all.” Blaise clarified.

Neville nodded thinking it over, “I can do this, I can even do it without Gran’s permission. I’ll see if I can find McGonagall before dinner it’s almost time to go down anyway.”

“Wait, Neville,” Tracey said, “you should do it _at_ dinner. In front of everyone that way she can’t refuse.”

“She’s right,” said Ron, “in front of everyone will have a bigger impact.”

Neville swallowed, “alright, do you all think that?”

Blaise nodded, with the others but Harry spoke up, “it’s up to you Nev, if you want to do it in private you can.” Neville looked a little relieved at that, “but it’s going to get out that you’re the one who’s doing this, one way or another. It’s probably better if you claimed it from the beginning.”

“Okay, well, let’s go get this over with,” Neville said sucking in a breath. Luna stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly.

“It will all be okay Neville,” she said dreamily. Neville smiled at her and now full of confidence, led them all from the room. Tracey and Blaise split off at the secret passageway, taking the short cut so they could collect Daphne. It also had the added benefit of making sure they weren’t seen on the seventh floor too often.

Harry and the others took the long way down, Harry listening to his friends talk about their day as he mulled over various ideas in his head. He pulled out a notebook and started jotting down some of them, not wanting to forget before he got back up the room. He followed Ron’s form in the corner of his eye and sat when he did, barely looking up at the table as he calculated various arithmancy sums for a possible revealing spell. The trick was trying to get the spell to focus on something that couldn’t be seen with the naked eye. He wasn’t sure it would work when he was looking through the microscope. He felt Ron nudge him and he looked up to see the table full of food. He nodded at Ron and loaded his plate with food that he didn’t have to cut. Barely noticing what he was eating as he continued to write with his right hand.

“That looks like Arithmancy,” came a bossy voice from across the table.

Harry glowered at his notebook and quickly shut it, he did not want Hermione’s input on this. He slipped it into his bag and tightly said, “well observed, Granger.”

“But you don’t take Arithmancy,” she pointed out asininely.

“Thank you for pointing out the obvious,” Harry then turned to Neville and was about to prompt the boy to get up.

Hermione sighed, “honestly Harry aren’t we over this by now? I really don’t get where all this hostility is coming from.”

“Well, that is a surprise since I _already told you_.” Harry all but snarled, his temper at Dumbledore still writhing under the surface. “It’s not my fault that you’re the one who’s too stupid to listen when people tell you things. Now for the LAST time, bugger off!” He did fully turn away from her then, “you right Nev? Best to get it over with yeah?” Neville swallowed hard and nodded. “you can do this Neville.” Harry told him.

“Yeah mate,” Ron encouraged, “you’ll be great.”

Neville swallowed again and stood. He made his way to stand in front of the teacher’s dais, The Great Hall went silent as he cleared his throat and started speaking. “Headmistress McGonagall?”

McGonagall looked up from where she had been conferring with Professor Sprout, “Mr Longbottom, what can I do for you?” she asked peering at him over the top of her glasses.

“I have noticed the recent drop in morale amongst my fellow students. I know this is attributed to the outbreak of Dragon Pox here at Hogwarts, but it is also exacerbated by the inability to contact the outside world. I am sure there are many students who would be comforted by a letter from home and many parents in the reverse.”

The current Headmistress was silent for a moment, “I understand, but as you are all aware there isn’t a way for us to consistently and safely send correspondence. We cannot put teachers and students at risk by having them constantly performing the cleansing spells needed to ensure the owls are disease free when they leave here.”

“I am aware, I also understand that using the private floos provided to staff would be too hard to manage fairly and they would also be inaccessible to those who are in the Hospital Wing.” Neville replied, “what I am suggesting is contacting Gringotts for a banishing box. A banishing box would be able to pass through the wards unharmed, the other can be set up at the Hogsmeade Post Owl Office. Students would be able to write letters, drop them in the box to be sent to Hogsmeade. The post office would then forward those letters to the appropriate parties and parents and caregivers could send letters to their children via the Post Office.”

There was an excited murmuring from around the Great Hall as students realised what Neville was suggesting. McGonagall looked dejected at his suggestion, “that is a wonderful idea Mr Longbottom, but banishing boxes are very expensive. Hogwarts does not have the kind of money available to be able to hire one, let alone pay for the cost of the owls from the Post Office. I’m sorry Mr Longbottom, but my answer has to be no.”

“It’s Heir Longbottom at the moment Headmistress, and you misunderstand me. I was not asking for Hogwarts to foot this bill. I was asking for you to grant House Longbottom the permission to do this.” There was a light gasp from many students and even some of the teachers.

“I see, Heir Longbottom and you have the ability to make this happen? It will be very costly you realise.”

“The cost is inconsequential to the peace of mind I can bring to my fellow students Headmistress. All I require from you is an hour with your floo.”

“Very well Heir Longbottom, meet me in my office after breakfast tomorrow morning and I will allow you to use the floo so that you may organise what you need to. I would like to say that I am very impressed with the generosity and compassion you are showing in a time like this. I am awarding you 50 points to Gryffindor.”

Neville bowed to acknowledge her words, turning he then addressed the student body. “I expect to have this available to you all by lunchtime tomorrow.” This was met with a cheer from three of the tables and surprisingly a smattering of applause from the fourth. “I will caution you know though, just because House Longbottom is doing you a kindness in this time of need, does not mean I will allow you to abuse my generosity. If you send something over the limit and cost of a standard mail owl, you can expect to see a bill for that and failure to pay will see a follow-up letter from my lawyer.” He waited a moment to make sure his words sunk in, “however I’m sure there will be no need for that. So my suggestion to you all is that you start writing your letters home, I’m sure you have people eager to hear from you, make sure you tell your parents to send their letters via the Hogsmeade Post Owl Office.”

There was another cheer as he made his way to sit down. Harry and Ron made room for him between them and Neville was greeted with many handshakes, backslaps and in the case of more than a couple of first years, big hugs.

 

* * *

 

Harry and the others had left shortly after Neville’s announcement and headed back to the Room of Requirement. Harry was bent over one of the tables, pieces or scrunched parchment surrounding him as he tried to balance the arithmancy formula needed for his spell to work. He had a few phials of blood in front of him that he had been trying out various versions of the spell but none had been successful so far. Blaise was sitting beside him, working on an article to send to the Daily Prophet on Neville’s behalf stating what he was doing and willing to pay for so that all parents would be aware of what was going on. He’d spoken to Harry about an idea that he’d had and Harry had agreed, albeit reluctantly. So Blaise was also writing a letter to the twins to get their help with his little side project.

Daphne was on Harry’s other side helping him with the equations, she had numerous textbooks open in front of her to help them try and see where they were going wrong. Ron and Tracey were spread over another table they had started mapping the Forbidden Forest as they worked so that they would have an easier time trying to find ingredients. They had been collating it onto a much larger parchment when they got back to rooms every night. Ron had quite the eye for mapping and details, whereas Tracey was the artist. This had been their night-time project of the last few weeks. Neville and Luna sometimes assisted them or they worked on ideas for Voldemort’s Horcruxes, what they could be and what they were. Harry had shared everything Dumbledore had already shown him as well as telling them about where he had gone with Dumbledore that summer, though not all the details about his Inferi attack.

Harry had his head on one his arms as he stared mutinously at a phial of blood in front of him. Why couldn’t the bloody thing just work, all he wanted to know was what made up that little copper coloured particle, surely that wasn’t too much to ask? Grabbing his wand with his other hand he idly prodded at the phial while focused on that thought and the word they had decided to use. Suddenly a piece of parchment flew from the tip of Harry’s wand. He stared open-mouthed at it before it began to smoke. Yelping he hurriedly tore the parchment from his wand and smothered tit so that it wouldn’t catch alight. “Harry?” asked Daphne and Blaise in unison.

“Sorry, sorry, I just..” he lifted up his hand and there, only slightly singed, was the slip of parchment.

“You got it to work?” Daphne asked excitedly, her normal calm demeanour slipping.

Harry unfurled the scrap of parchment and looked at the words scrawled there. “Yeah, I think I did!”

“That’s amazing! How what did you do?” she quizzed.

“Er, well, I was just staring at the phial, thinking about what I needed and sort of.” Harry made the jabbing motion again. Causing his wand to replicate the spell.

Daphne groaned, “so we’ve been sitting here for the last two hours pouring over equations and you just _fluked_ it?” Harry grinned sheepishly at her as Blaise chuckled. “Do it again,” she demanded, “I want to see if I can write it down at least. Harry performed it a few more times for her before she’d managed to copy it down. Titling the page ‘detago’ – revealing spell. Harry cleaned the table off and then grabbed one of the books the twins had procured for him. He was halfway through translating what the copper blobs contained when Astoria came through the door. Often when she finished a shift at the hospital wing she would come and spend some time with them. Helping Harry and catching up with her sister. Tonight though her eyes were red-rimmed when she joined them at the table.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked concerned about his younger cousin as she sat down.

“Oh Harry, I’m so sorry to tell you this, but.” She broke off as more tears leaked from her eyes.

“What?” he asked, feeling Blaise’s hand entwine in his.

“It’s, it’s Katie Bell, just before I left, I checked on her to see if she needed anything and her mark.” Harry’s heart beat faster, he could a lump rising in his throat. Astoria was looking at him with such a sad expression, “Harry, it’s red.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... so am I about to be shot?? *ducks for cover*
> 
> *tentatively asks for reviews?*


	31. Death takes a Gryffindor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a breakthrough, but is it enough? and is it in time?

Harry woke bleary-eyed with too little sleep. After Astoria’s news from the night before he had stayed up until Blaise had literally dragged him to bed. His limbs felt heavy and his heart was full of sorrow for Katie. It seemed out of everyone, Katie getting sick was just too much. He was angry at Dumbledore. Very angry. Of all the questionable things Harry thought about the man, this was the worst. That he had willingly endangered a student’s life for information? He snorted softly, he shouldn’t be too surprised really. He’d done the same thing every year, after all. The key difference this time though, was that he’d done it to someone other than Harry.

Harry shifted absently in the bed, feeling Blaise curl around him comfortingly. He let out a soft sigh as he let his head fall against the darker boy’s chest. “You ‘kay Harry?” Blaise mumbled. Harry shrugged and stayed silent. “You’re worried about Bell?” Blaise asked a little more conscious this time.

Harry nodded. Blaise didn’t seem to have an answer as he just hugged Harry tighter. They lay like that for a few moments, before Harry moved to sit up. “I have to go, I’ll be late soon.”

Blaise acknowledged this by sitting up alongside Harry and drawing him into a slow kiss. “Go I’ll be here when you get back, we’ll all do what we can to help when you finish in the Hospital Wing. “

Harry gave him a half-hearted smile and got up to get ready for the day. Heading to the Hospital Wing after having a very quick breakfast that consisted of a piece of buttered toast and an apple, and downing a pepper-up potion to get rid of lingering tiredness, Harry made his way to the Hospital Wing.

 

* * *

 

Harry entered the familiar ward he’d barely stepped inside when he was immediately asked into the office by Poppy. Taking a seat in front of her desk he waited for her to tell him why she had called him in. "I have some rather unfortunate news, Harry," she said. 

"I heard about Katie," Harry told her, his voice colouring with anger. She gave him a mildly surprised look, prompting him to explain. "I found out a few weeks ago that Astoria's my cousin, she told me about her last night." 

"I see, I wasn’t aware of the family connection between you and the Greengrass family. Did you find out about them with the help of your young man?" Harry blushed faintly at her phrasing but nodded. “Well, I am glad that you found them.” Poppy sighed then, “But Miss Bell isn’t the reason why I called you in here Harry. Part of it is because I need you need to know that sometimes, no matter what we do. We can't save everyone. I know it seems like magic should be a solution all on its own but for Dragon Pox and many other diseases, there's no cure Harry. And with her immune system the way it is, we need to prepare for the worst outcome." 

"But what if there was a cure?" Harry asked hurriedly. 

She looked at him shrewdly, "have you been experimenting again?" 

He nodded, "yeah and I think I might even have something soon. Last night I stumbled upon something that may very well be an antibody to the Dragon Pox."

"Antibody?" Poppy asked confused at the word.

"Sorry, it’s a muggle term, there are small particles present in the blood of some people who aren't sick," Harry explained his theory of looking at the healthy students and what he had managed to discover last night and the subsequent testing and experimenting he had done to try and replicate it into a potion. 

"That's very impressive, Harry," Poppy told him looking proud, "certainly more than anybody has been able to do before and you say you found it using muggle methods?" Harry nodded. She sat thoughtfully for a few moments.

"So if I can figure this out, Katie will have a chance. I can cure her." Harry insisted to his mentor. 

She looked at him sadly, "maybe Harry, you can't put all your hopes on this though. It might not work or you may not be able to do it in time. Miss Bell is very weak."

"No, it's not too late yet, I can do it, Poppy. No-one has to die, I can save them all." Harry said desperately. 

Poppy's look grew graver, "Harry, the other reason I called you in here, is because it's already too late." Harry stared at her blankly as she moved around her desk to sit next to him. "Young Mr Creevey passed away this morning."

 

* * *

 

Harry moved through his duties as if in a daze. He hadn't believed Poppy when she first told him about Dennis. It had taken seeing his empty bed for it to really sink into the Gryffindor Healer. Yesterday it had seemed like Dennis had time, yes he'd been one of the ones most affected because he was young and small for his age, but he hadn't seemed in danger of _dying_. But that was one of the nasty things about this disease, sometimes it would suddenly take a huge downturn and there wasn't anything you could do to stop it.

Harry moved mechanically from bedside to bedside, casting monitoring charms and giving potions. Recording his movements on autopilot. Barely murmuring more than a few platitudes and greetings to those he was administering, caught up as he was in his thoughts and emotions. Was all this for nothing? Did any of it matter? He looked at the faces of those he was doctoring and the same thought kept playing over and over in his head. Are they going to be next? Who will it be? He couldn’t get the image of them staring up at him, eyes wide and blank like Cedric’s had been. Thinking about Cedric brought up other terrible memories and Harry couldn’t stop the sudden onslaught of overwhelming feelings. He was standing by Greg when he suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe and all he could see were faces of the dead and the sick all around him. He started gasping for air as he brain went into lockdown.

Concerned Greg called for Poppy when she got into the room he said to her, "I think he's having a panic attack." Poppy immediately conjured a chair and forced Harry into it. Summoning a calming draft she made Harry drink it. The potion had very little effect, it only served to mildly slow his breathing. Poppy bit her lip as she considered what else to do. She was about to cast a cheering charm when Greg spoke again.

"He needs Zabini," Greg said so lowly that they couldn't be overheard. Poppy looked at him sharply. "I'm not positive, but I think they've got a bond of some kind, it would explain their sudden relationship when they have never spoken to each other before this year.” 

Poppy looked at him, "that's an astute observation Mr Goyle, what makes you so sure?”

Greg shrugged, “it’s just the way Harry talks about him sometimes like he’s grateful or can’t quite believe they’re together. Either way, I think Blaise can help.”

Poppy nodded, “I'll have Miss Bones fetch him."

But Greg shook his head, "Madame Pomfrey, their relationship isn’t common knowledge, they want it to stay that way. It’s too dangerous otherwise. Besides Zabini won’t be in the common room and classes aren’t on. She'll need to take Harry to him, regardless it’s not like there are any spare beds here and I think Harry would appreciate the privacy."

Poppy thought over what her patient was telling her, he made a few good points, "You know where he is?" she asked. Goyle nodded, "very well, Miss Bones!" she called. 

They heard hurried steps and Susan came into view, one long, deep claret braid over her shoulder. "Yes, Madame Pomfrey? Oh! What’s wrong with Harry?" 

"I need you to take Harry to someone who can help him, stay until he’s alright or come back to me if nothing changes. When he comes around tell him to take the day off, he needs a day of rest and some time to come to terms with young Mr Creevey’s death. Mr Goyle will tell you where to go."

Goyle looked at the girl and remembering she had been in Harry's defence group last year grunted, "do you remember where Harry taught you last year?" Susan's eyebrows rose at the use of Harry's first name but she nodded. “You’ll find help there.”

Madame Pomfrey cast a featherlight charm on Harry before Susan slipped underneath his arm and led him from the hospital wing.

 

* * *

 

Susan was concerned for her friend she wasn't sure what was wrong with him. Harry normally seemed so strong, what had caused him to slip into this state? And since when was _Goyle_ on a first name basis with Harry? She pushed those thoughts aside for a moment as she concentrated on navigating the corridors, she was lucky Harry wasn’t very heavy, lighter than she expected even with the featherweight charm, that worried her too. She was also lucky that both the room of requirement and the Hospital Wing were on the same floor and that they didn't need to navigate any stairs. She wasn’t sure she would have been able to do that, Harry’s body seemed to be moving on autopilot but she didn’t think he could manage stairs in his current state of mind. Furthermore, Susan was thankful for the still early hour as it meant they didn't run into any other students. Wondering what was in the Room of Requirement that could help Harry she quickly paced in front of it thinking that Harry needed help. The door appeared and she awkwardly shouldered it open. "Hello?" she called out as she looked around the large room.

It sort of reminded her of a mix between a common room and the defence club from last year. Along the right side was a duelling corridor that she remembered and there was the empty bookshelf on one wall. The beanbags she remembered as well. But there were a lot of differences, there was a large dining table in one corner, a potions bench that was currently covered with half brewed potions and notes. A few smaller study tables and comfortable looking chairs were strewn about as well and then in the last corner near the fireplace were a couple of couches and squashy looking armchairs. There were also three large portraits on the walls. One of a pack of wolves, a dark-grey Pegasus and what Susan recognised from her textbooks as a Thestral. There was also a number of whiteboards littering the walls, all with various scribblings in several different handwritings.

Before she could call out a second time and just as the featherlight charm faded, the Pegasus portrait swung forwards and a boy that she recognised as Blaise Zabini stepped out, “how did you... Harry!” Suddenly he rushed towards Susan and helped her bring Harry over to the couch. “What happened?” he demanded eyes boring intimidatingly into Susan.

“I... I’m not sure, he was quiet when he was his doing rounds and then suddenly he was having a panic attack. Madame Pomfrey gave him a calming draught but it didn’t help. She told me to bring him here. Well, actually Goyle did.” Susan quickly divulged as she watched as Blaise took a seat behind Harry, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist and twining their hands together.

“Greg sent you here?” She nodded, “did anyone see that? Or you two?” She shook her head wondering what Zabini was doing. She opened her mouth to ask, but that was when Zabini’s attention focused solely on Harry. She watched as he pressed his lips to the side of Harry’s face and whispered something into his ear. It was too quiet for her to hear and all of a sudden she felt like she was intruding on something very private.

Harry wasn’t really aware of coming out of his daze, but he was aware of being in Blaise’s arms. He could hear Blaise’s soft voice in his ear. “Harry, come back to me, please. Harry, come on. Come on. Whatever it is we’ll figure it out. Harry love, wake up.”

With those words, Harry’s eyes opened and he turned quickly to throw his arms around Blaise. He could feel Blaise’s magic working through him to calm him down and he just sank further into his soulmates embrace. Merlin, he felt pathetic, but Dennis didn’t deserve his fate and Colin would be devastated. He stiffened as he remembered what had brought on his blackout. “What happened?” Blaise asked in a soothing tone, though Harry could hear the concern in it. Blaise had slipped one hand up Harry’s back to rest on the exposed skin of his neck. Rubbing gently as Harry took some deep breaths.

“Dennis,” Harry rasped, his throat a little dry from his brief bout of hysteria. Clearing it, he tried again, “Dennis is dead and I couldn’t help him, what if I can’t help any of them?”

Blaise’s chest rumbled sympathetically, and he pulled Harry closer to him, Harry went willingly and sighed into the curve of Blaise’s neck. Inhaling the scent that was unique to Blaise, he felt himself calm further. He was still upset about Dennis, but he could think straight and at least he wasn’t having visions of people dead all around him. Harry heard a soft voice come from behind him, “I should... I should go.”

He sat upright and spun his head to look at the other person in the room that he hadn’t realised was there. “Susan? What are you doing here?”

“She brought you here, you were having a panic attack in front of Greg and he got her to bring you here,” Blaise told him. The ‘to me’ going unsaid between them.

“Oh, er, thanks, Susan,” Harry said blushing a little as comprehension of what must have happened and his current position coming to his mind.  “You didn’t have to do that.”

“Of course I did Harry,” she said smiling, “what are friends for otherwise?” He gave her a small smile. Which she returned before she asked, “can I ask what you’re using the room for? It almost reminds me of the DA but I’m sort of getting a more ‘headquarters’ vibe from the place.” She looked around curiously once more.

Harry squeezed Blaise’s hand as he slipped off his lap a little. “I suppose headquarters is kind of appropriate. The short story is we’ve been using it to try and get some control over my life.”

She looked at him sharply, “what do you mean, Harry?”

Harry was suddenly reminded of the intelligent witch that had asked him about his Patronus during his trial last year, whom Susan was related to. “There’s so much, I don’t even know where to start.”

“Just start anywhere, I’m good at picking things up,” she stated, “I mean, that is if you want to. I don’t mean to presume...”

Harry held up a hand to her, “it’s okay Susan, I know. But knowing some of this could put you in a compromising position with your Aunt.”

She frowned at him, “what do you mean by that? You’re not doing anything illegal are you?” She said throwing a glance in Blaise’s direction.

“No,” said Harry, “and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t insinuate such things about my boyfriend.” He felt a weird little thrill at calling Blaise that for the first time to someone who didn’t already know about them.

“Oh bollocks, Harry, I’m so sorry,” Susan said sincerely as she plopped into an armchair to look at them both. “I’m just a little thrown, and well you’ve always hated Slytherins and you’re on a first name basis with Goyle? And I mean...” she trailed off her eyes darting to Blaise once more.

Blaise sighed, “let me guess, you’ve heard the stories about my mother and as the niece of the Head of the DMLE, you believe her to be a clever murderess and that I haven’t fallen far from the tree.”

Susan stiffened slightly at the insinuation she had prejudged someone, “to be fair Zabini, that’s the most I’ve ever heard you speak in over five years. You haven’t done a lot to dispel those rumours.”

He shrugged, “and you didn’t have to believe them without getting to know the subject first.” Susan was quiet at that rebuke.

“Susan, I don’t hate Slytherins,” Harry said, bringing her attention back to him, “I hate Malfoy, there’s a difference. Just because someone’s a Slytherin doesn’t make them evil.”

“You-Know-Who was a Slytherin,” Susan began.

“and Peter Pettigrew, the man who betrayed my parents to Voldemort, was a Gryffindor,” Harry retorted.

Susan’s brow furrowed, “Peter Pettigrew? I thought Sirius Black was your parent’s secret keeper?”

Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead, “this is some of the stuff I was talking about, there’s a lot of things I’m trying to set right, and will eventually, but right now it’s not safe, or at least I don’t think _I’m_ safe if I do and I don’t want to put you in a position where you might have to lie to your Aunt.”

Susan thought about what Harry had said, “can I ask you something?” He nodded. “Do you intend to make sure that these crimes that you’re aware of are dealt with by the law? Or are you looking to be a vigilante and seek your own retribution?”

Harry started shaking his head as soon as she said vigilante, “No Susan, I intend to see them answer for what they did. The law will be enough justice for me. Besides I want everyone to know and see what they really are.”

She nodded decisively and took out her wand, “then I, Susan Amelia Bones, Heir of House Bones, do swear to hold in confidence any information given to me by Harry James Potter until such a time as he allows me to speak of it or my silence endangers another person.”

Harry looked at her a little wide-eyed and then glanced back at Blaise. “Uh, Susan?”

She smiled at him, “now you don’t have to worry and I’m also protected against saying anything to my Aunt. If she asked me something I could repeat the oath I took to her and she’ll understand. I’ll keep your secrets, Harry, besides I might even be able to help.”

“Why would you want to?” Harry asked in a soft voice, he was as utterly bewildered as he had been when Goyle swore his fealty oath. He understood Blaise wanting to help, they were soulmates. Daphne and Astoria his cousins, Tracey was mixed in as she was Blaise and Daphne’s best friend. Ron was his and Neville and Luna had come with him to the Department of Mysteries, they knew for sure what was out there. He didn’t understand why Susan would want to help him.

She frowned at him in confusion, “because you’re my friend, Harry and after all the help you gave me last year I want to do something to help you. Besides, you’ve got a good heart and I know that whatever it is you’re doing is important and for the right reasons. I trust you.”

“Er, okay,” he said as he stood, Blaise, standing with him, they took her around to show her the various whiteboards and Harry explained the story behind each one. Susan was outraged on his behalf about the hidden Lordship and obliviations. It was a good thing she had sworn, Harry thought afterwards, because he was fairly certain the fiery redhead would have blasted her way through the quarantine wards to go tell her Aunt, (not that she’d be that irresponsible, but a very strongly worded letter would have been sent off). 

She was impressed by the list of spells they had to train with once the danger had passed and they could use magic freely again. Pleased that Harry had sought legal counsel over his various issues, and supportive of his emancipation plans. She was positively giddy over their plans for Snape. Intrigued by their plans for the Wizengamot, outraged all over again when Harry told her Sirius was innocent and horrified by what he told her about Voldemort and his Horcruxes. When Harry finally showed her what he was working on, she was very compassionate. Realising partly now, why Harry had been so distraught over the death of the young Gryffindor, she could see he was itching to get to work on it. “Harry, Madame Pomfrey said to give you need the day off and I rather think you’re better off in here anyway. Stay here and work on this, it’s far more important than you being a nurse right now.”

Harry looked at her, “I was going to go see Katie.”

“I’ll tell her what you’re doing, she’ll understand Harry. You could come by and see her later if you need a break.”

Harry nodded his head in acquiescence, as Blaise squeezed his hand. Blaise hadn’t let him go since Susan had brought him in. Susan had also noted this and thought that it would be better for the two of them to spend some time together. They couldn’t have been getting a lot lately and she remembered the smile Harry had worn that morning a few weeks ago. He needed that again now. “Thanks, Susan,” Harry said, “you’re Merlin blessed.”

She flipped her long braid back over her shoulder and gave him a fake smug grin, “and don’t you forget it!” Harry couldn’t help but give her a small grin back.

 

* * *

 

After Susan left, Blaise turned to Harry. Cupping his hand to Harry’s cheek he said, “you scared me, coming in draped over her like that. You were as white as a ghost.”

Harry leant into the touch a little, “sorry, I don’t really know what happened, Poppy told me about Dennis and then I just couldn’t get it out of my head. I started thinking that everyone in there was going to die, I could see them all.. and what if I could help and I’m not in time?”

Blaise didn’t have any easy answers for Harry question so he just hugged him, “Harry you can’t save everyone,” Harry tried to pull away, so Blaise held him tighter, “no listen to me, please. Sometimes there just isn’t anything you can do. It doesn’t mean that you shouldn’t try or that you should give up though.”

He felt Harry sigh into his chest and the tension somewhat leave him, “okay, but let’s try and save the rest of them yeah?” Harry said softly when he drew away this time Blaise let him.

“Okay, Harry, let’s try.” Blaise replied, kissing him softly, “By the way, I liked hearing you call me as your boyfriend.”

Harry gave Blaise a satisfied smile, “I liked saying it,” he returned.

 

* * *

 

Blaise and Harry worked steadily through the rest of the morning and that afternoon. Blaise being unable to pull Harry away from his work for more time than it took to scarf down a sandwich. He helped where he could, jotting down notes as Harry dictated what he saw or about the technique he was trying. He crushed and cut ingredients and he watched as Harry grew more and more frustrated at each failure. The others all filed in various stages throughout the day and Astoria relieved Blaise when his hand started to cramp. She and Harry immediately falling into an in-depth discussion about the ingredients Harry was currently using to try and disintegrate or break up those white blobs.

“I just don’t get it though, Tori,” Harry sighed for the tenth time that hour, “it _should_ be working! All the calculations say it should but somethings obviously missing. We’ve overlooked something or I’ve miscalculated somewhere,” he muttered as he leafed back through his notes.

“Did you just call me Tori?” asked the younger of Harry’s cousins.

Harry looked up at her and blinked twice, “yeah I guess I did, is that not okay?” he asked suddenly insecure as he couldn’t read the expression on her face.

Astoria’s face split into a grin as she gave him a hug, “I love it, no-one ever calls me anything but Astoria, well, Mum calls me sweet pea, but that doesn’t count. Besides, it makes me feel like we’re close.” She said shyly.

Harry smiled at her and said quietly, “I hope we will be, I like the idea of having family that’s mine. I kinda like to think that had I grown up like I should have, with my mum and dad and you guys next door. Then you, me, and Daph would have been close. I’m sure I would have been the annoying older cousin who teased you all the time and put bugs in your bed.”

Astoria shuddered, “well, how about we keep the bugs in the potions and you can still call me Tori. Though, I don’t think I want anyone else calling me that, it can be something that’s just ours because I reckon had we grown up together I would have hated you calling me that.”

Harry grinned, “all the more reason for me to have continued to do so.”

“Exactly,” she grinned back.

They worked for a little while longer but it was nearing closer and closer to curfew. Daphne and Tracey soon came to collect Astoria and the three girls were headed off to the Slytherin Dorms. They had learned recently that Dobby could side-along people within the wards of Hogwarts using House-elf magic. So he usually brought Daphne and Tracey back most nights, to stay behind the wolf portrait, as they hated staying in the dorm with Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson. Of the group, only Ron, Neville and Astoria stayed in their dorms. Though in Ron and Neville’s case Harry thought that would probably change soon.

Harry listened with half an ear to Neville tell Blaise about his success with the banishing box earlier that day. Neville had sought and gotten permission from McGonagall to use house-elves to ‘man’ the box. They watched it making sure it was being used correctly and they also delivered the mail to the recipients as it appeared. He gave a semi-conscious wave from where he was still looking at his notes as the two Gryffindor boys left for the Tower.

Finally, the only two people left awake were Harry and Blaise. “Are you going to come to bed Harry?” Blaise asked from his position behind his boyfriend, his arms wrapped around the Gryffindors waist.

“Mmm,” Harry hummed, “soon, you go, I’ll be there in a minute. I just want to check this equation.”

“Okay, don’t take too long,” Blaise said as he leant in for a kiss. Harry smiled into it, cupping the back of Blaise’s head gently as they kissed softly for a few moments. Harry smiled as he watched Blaise walk into their room and then turned his head back to his work.

 

* * *

 

Blaise woke some hours later by a sense that told him he was alone. Looking around he realised he could see clearly as the wall torches were still lit for Harry to see by. He reached out and felt the coolness of the sheets. Yawning he stumbled out of bed and pulled a black, silken robe around himself, the robe was trimmed in silver and had a green underlining. His mother had gotten it for him last Christmas. It had been too big then, but since his inheritance, it now fit him perfectly. He poked his head into the bathroom to see if Harry was perchance in there, though he had a suspicion that Harry was still up and working. He flicked his wand to see the time. His eyebrows raising as he saw it was a quarter after two. He pushed open the portrait and grimaced lightly as he saw that Harry was indeed still up and muttering softly to himself as he fiddled with various jars and droppers.

“Harry,” said Blaise lightly, not wanting to startle him. “It’s after two, aren’t you coming to bed?”

Harry did jump a little as he looked around at Blaise, “no, I just, I _know_ I’m close! I just,” he trailed off with a frustrated noise.

“Harry,” repeated Blaise as he came closer and lay a hand on the other boy's shoulder, “you need to sleep.”

“I NEED to figure this out, Blaise!” Harry retorted angrily shrugging off Blaise’s touch.

Blaise bit his lip a little hurt by Harry’s action but knowing it was more to do with Harry’s frustration than aimed at him helped slightly.

“You won’t be able to help anyone if you’re not at your best though, come to bed, get some sleep and we can work on it again in the morning,” Blaise said reasonably.  

“How can I sleep when people are _dying_?” Harry hissed, “what if while I’m sleeping, someone else dies?” he asked as he grabbed a phial and threw it at the opposite wall. “It’s not fair!”

Blaise approached the angry boy, “I know, but it’s also not fair to do this to yourself, you need to take care of yourself too. What happens if you get sick?” Harry bit his lip as he considered Blaise’s words. “Harry,” Blaise said so quietly that his voice was almost a whisper, “I’m terrified that one morning I’m going to wake up and it will be your dot that’s red. You work so hard and for such long hours, that I am in a constant state of worry you’re going to exhaust yourself. I know you’re not eating enough and I know how much magic you’re using every day. Harry, I don’t know what I would do if I lost you now.”

Harry looked up into Blaise’s face and saw the worry and pain etched there, he’d been so focused on helping everyone else and trying to find a cure, he hadn’t thought about what his behaviour might be doing to Blaise. He remembered that conversation about his mum that seemed so long ago now.

_“_ _I sometimes think that had she not had me she would have followed him.”_

If that was a Rukar thing or a soulmate thing and not just the depression of one person, well, Harry couldn’t do that to Blaise. “I’m sorry, Blaise, I just... I have to help, I don’t know what else to do. Usually, when I’m in situations like this, I just jump in and fight and it’s over within a few hours. This I...” he trailed off as he gestured helplessly to the messy potions bench. “I don’t know how to handle this, I feel like there isn’t anything I can do to make it better. There’s nothing for me to fight,” he said sighing heavily as he stepped towards Blaise and wrapped his arms around Blaise’s middle, fingers wrapping around the silk tie that held Blaise’s robe closed.

“You keep yourself healthy and you take it one day at a time,” Blaise replied, wrapping his own arms around Harry, grateful for the contact. They hadn’t really had many opportunities to be intimate over the last few weeks, lately, Blaise only got to hold Harry like this as they went to sleep. Holding Harry as tightly as he was he felt it when Harry’s stomach rumbled. Laughing softly at the sheepish look on Harry’s face he called for Dobby, “Dobby do you think you could get something light for Harry to eat? Maybe some fruit?”

Dobby nodded eagerly before popping away and returning with a large bowl of fruit. Blaise tugged Harry gently to the dining table and they sat down next to each other, Blaise pushing his chair as close as he could to his mate so that their legs were pressed together. He reached into the bowl and drew out a piece of fruit. “Mmm, oranges are my favourite.” He moved to dig his fingers into the skin to break it open when suddenly it was snatched from his hands. Looking bewildered at Harry he cocked his head when he saw Harry staring vividly at the fruit like it held all the answers in the world. “Blaise! You’re a genius!” Harry said as put the orange on the table and fired himself out of his seat quicker than a spell. He ran to the table that held all his muggle medicine books and started wildly flipping pages. Blaise peered at the orange, he couldn’t see anything on it that would have caused Harry’s reaction. The skin was brownish in one spot where it had evidently rubbed against the tree as it grew. But surely that wasn’t something to be excited about? He looked back to Harry who had stopped on a page as he made a noise of triumph. Harry grabbed some parchment and started scribbling on it. Once done he didn’t even wait for the ink to dry as he put it inside the vanishing cupboard and conjured a Patronus, “wake Fred and George, tell them to check the cupboard, I need what’s on that list and I need it yesterday! It should be available at any muggle pharmacy, tell them to pay whatever it takes but I need as much of it as they can get their hands on.”

Harry moved quickly over to Blaise and straddled his hips, giving him a fervent kiss as he did so. Blaise was surprised at the sudden swing in Harry’s demeanour but assumed it could only be a good thing. “What is it?” he gasped slightly when Harry pulled away, his mate having sucked most of the air from his lungs.

Harry just grinned and said, “a breakthrough, I hope, I need to prepare some potions.” He hopped off of Blaise and made his way to the potions bench, flipping through his notes and remaking some of the potions he had already tried today. Blaise just sat and peeled the orange as he watched Harry.

 

* * *

 

Fred and George were woken very suddenly when a ghostly stag started yelling at them to check the cabinet. Both Angelina and Alicia were not impressed by Harry’s strident tones and kicked their respective partners out of bed. “Well, Forge, best see what ickle Harrikins wants, must be urgent to wake us up at this hour of the night.”

“I know, it’s half two in the morning, what could be so important?”

They opened the vanishing cabinet and pulled out the parchment scrap, “probably a good thing we do our research huh, Gred?”

“Absolutely, because I have no idea what this is.” Fred replied as he looked at the parchment in George’s hand that read: ‘ _penicillin. Tablet and intravenous forms’_

They shrugged and quickly got dressed in muggle clothing, jeans, a t-shirt and leather jackets. They grabbed the map they had made of muggle medicinal facilities in London and apparated to an alleyway by what they had noted as a 24/7 pharmacy. They had a little trouble convincing the clerk that they needed _all_ the penicillin that he carried, after a few minutes of arguing Fred cast a mild Confundus charm and the muggle sold them everything he had. They repeated this at three other locations before apparating back to their flat and sending a Patronus to Harry.

 

* * *

 

Harry wrenched open the cabinet as soon as he saw the Patronus from the twins, grabbing the bags inside he dumped them onto a table and began sorting through them. Grabbing a bottle of pills as well as an intravenous solution he went back to his bench, Blaise following closely. “So can you explain what this is Harry? What kind of ingredient is this?” Blaise asked as Harry passed him the mortar and pestle and motioned for him to grind some tablets.

“It’s a muggle medicine, it’s called penicillin. Basically what it does is it stops the cells, or those white blobby things, from being able to reproduce, those cells then break their own walls trying to replicate and they expose the disease, or in this case hopefully, the Dragon Pox, inside. Once the bacteria’s shed its shell the body is then able to then able to rid itself of the infection.” Harry explained, “that’s the over-simplified version, there’s a lot more to it than that, but I’m hoping that’s why the potions I came up with before haven’t worked, simply because they weren’t able to penetrate…” he trailed off as he dripped some of the intravenous solutions into a fresh slide of infected blood.

Watching through the microscope he was able to discern that his theory was indeed looking correct, he could see the cells splitting as the penicillin particles surrounded the Dragon Pox. He excitedly reached for one of the ‘cures’ he had come up with and applied a measured dose. He bit his lip almost hard enough to make it bleed as he watched the ‘cure’ attack and eradicate the disease. Letting out a whoop of joy he ran to the wolf portrait that housed Daphne and Tracey, banging his fist loud enough to rouse them. Daphne opened the portrait, clasping her dressing robe to her chest and glaring at Harry, “you do realise it’s quarter to three in the morning, Harry?” she said snippily.

“I know, I know, but I need you to go and get Tori. I need her. It’s important. I think I’ve done it, but she’s the only one who can clarify for me as she’s the only one who knows the instruments as well as I do,” Harry rambled quickly thrusting his invisibility cloak into Daphne’s hands and dragging her to the door and practically pushing her through it. 

“Okay, Harry, I’m going, jeez.” She griped, thoroughly grumpy from being woken up so indecently.

Blaise raised an eyebrow at Harry when the brunette turned to face him, “er... that was probably a bit rude wasn’t it?” Blaise nodded, “I’ll apologise when she gets back, but I think I’ve really got it!” he exclaimed excitedly.

“That’s great Harry,” replied Blaise as they hugged in celebration.

“Waz’ goin’ on?” came the sleepy voice of Tracey from behind them.

They quickly explained Harry’s sudden revelation and subsequent findings, Tracey was excited but a little confused, “you got all that from looking at an orange?” Harry nodded, “penicillin naturally develops in the mould that grows on oranges and some cheeses,” he told her.

Harry went back to the bench and started fiddling with the powdered version that Blaise had been crushing for him. He added it to a sample of the potion he had made to be the cure itself. Using a dropper he then tested that on another sample of blood. Unfortunately, it didn’t seem to work as well as it did when he used them separately. He spent the next twenty minutes trying to find the best delivery method. Finally, he settled on one just as the door opened again to admit Daphne, Astoria and Horace. Harry threw Daphne a puzzled look, “I thought it best if you really had something, to have Professor Slughorn here.”

Harry nodded at his mentor, “of course sir, I would have roused you next. But I wanted to be sure first.”

“I think Miss Greengrass wanted to save you the time it would take to fetch me, that or an extra trip down to the dungeons for herself,” Horace said with a smile, “so what’s so important that you have us here after three in the morning, Harry?” the Professor asked. He explained to the Professor what he had done and prepped the slides for Astoria to look at. She squealed in delight as she dripped the first potion onto the slide. The first potion was made of ground penicillin and some fast acting ingredients to make it more potent and more rapidly absorbed. She then used the second potion which had all the efforts of their last few weeks and earlier that day. She stamped her feet on the foot bar of her stool in her excitement to see it eliminate the Dragon Pox.

“Oh, Harry! I think you’ve done it! I really, really do!” She exclaimed as she got up and gripped his hands tightly. Harry grinned back at her and squeezed her hands before letting go and prepping some more slides so that Horace could look for himself. He and Astoria then took him through their research and showed him their various notes. Horace listened to it all and then performed some tests of his own.

“Well, Harry. This is all very well researched, intensively so. I can’t see anything harmful in either of these potions, so they are certainly safe to test.” Harry’s face lit up as he started to prepare a bigger batch now that he had the go-ahead from Slughorn, “you must remember though Harry, not all cures work on everyone and it may not work at all on a live patient.”

“I know, sir. But also just have this feeling like everything will be okay,” Harry replied optimistically. Astoria and Blaise had moved to help him prep the ingredients again and Horace continued to look over their work as they made a large batch of each potion. They debated over the best time to leave between each administration of the potions and finally settled on two minutes, as this would allow for the patient’s blood to fully circulate through their body twice, ensuring that the magically boosted penicillin would have enough time and exposure to break open the disease.

Finally, they had bottled enough that they felt they could treat twice the amount of patients in the Hospital Wing and they boxed it up. Blaise, Daphne, Tracey and Astoria had changed quickly into more appropriate attire than their pyjamas, Astoria having to borrow something from her sister, and they set off for the Hospital Wing. They reached the doors in record time and Harry led them all into the office where Madame Pomfrey and Healer Strout were sitting quietly hunched over their desks writing reports. Harry quickly cast a silencing spell on the door so that their noise wouldn’t travel into the wing and wake the patients.

Madame Pomfrey looked up at the sudden large intrusion into her office, “Harry? Horace? What’s the meaning of this? You realise it’s four in the morning?” she asked with her head cocked slightly to the side.

“I know what the time is, why does everyone insist on telling me?” asked Harry rhetorically, “any way we’re here because we have a cure!” Harry told her, unable to keep the excitement from his voice,“At least something very, very close to one. It’s safe to test on patients and in all the tests I ran on it, it completely cured the blood of Dragon Pox!”

Miriam gasped and made a jerking motion which upset her ink bottle, causing it to spill over the report she had been writing. “Are you serious, Harry?” she asked.

Harry nodded to her and seeing the shocked expressions on their faces launched into as quick a retelling as he could, “so can we please try it? We can give it to Katie first, it won’t harm her at all and it could help!”

But Madame Pomfrey was already shaking her head, “I’m afraid that won’t be possible, Harry,” she told him sadly, “Miss Bell, passed on a few hours ago.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides behind desk chair*
> 
> please don't hate me.. please don't hate me.. please don't hate me.. please don't hate me.. please don't hate me..
> 
> *tentatively lifts head for reviews*


	32. It Was All Blaise's Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of finding the cure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo boy! This is a big one! Get yourselves a cup of your favourite beverage and get yourselves comfy! You're in for a long read! 
> 
> (Also to make up for the pain I caused in the last chapter there is something a bit 'naughty' for you guys to enjoy *wink wink*)

The silence in the room was deafening in Harry’s ears, right up until all the windows in Poppy’s office shattered. The sudden tinkling of glass and the sharp noises made by the others in the room brought his focus back somewhat. But he was mad, he was livid. This was all Dumbledore’s fault. How could he have been so _stupid,_ so grossly assured of himself that he thought it was okay to endanger Katie like that? A girl that was sweet and fun, who was on the verge of dating a guy she really liked. Who really liked her. Harry felt the hairs on his arms lifting as his magic roiled beneath his skin. He jerked when he felt a touch on his arm before realising it was Blaise. He met the Rukar’s concerned gaze and held it for a few moments before nodding. He saw Blaise’s posture relax and then felt the spreading calm that his soulmate was capable of producing in him. He allowed Blaise to tug him into a brief hug before he pushed him away gently, though he kept their hands entwined. He felt his thoughts crystalise as he looked around at everyone seeing the sadness and worry on the faces of his friends, Daphne, Tracey, Astoria and Blaise. His mentors Horace and Poppy, and the kindly face of Healer Miriam Strout.

“We need to treat everyone,” Harry said matter-of-factly in a soft voice, “we can discuss this later. Right now, the main priority is making sure no-one else dies.”

Poppy gave him a proud look, “you are correct, Harry. Now tell me how we are supposed to administer this.”

Harry walked over to the boxes they had placed on his desk and started explaining how the potions needed to be administered and explained why there was a need to wait between taking them both. He cleared his throat briefly at the end of his explanation before saying, “someone with a Healer’s Oath needs to give Dumbledore his, I can’t.. I won’t..”

“I’ll do it,” Poppy said halting him from getting angry all over again, “I’ll be quite happy to wake him up with some cold water, and I’ll be having a few more choice words with him.” Harry nodded. They quickly divvied up the potions between Harry, Poppy, Miriam and Astoria. Daphne was assigned to help Poppy, Horace was with Astoria, Tracey with Miriam and Blaise, of course, with Harry. They quickly set out into the ward, each taking a corner and working their way towards the middle of the wing. Harry tried very hard to ignore the curtains which had sectioned off Katie’s area within the ward. Pulling back the curtains to his first patient he got to work.

 

* * *

 

He and Blaise entered the little room and Harry gently woke the boy that was asleep there. It was Danny, Stewart’s friend. “H-Healer Harry? What time is it?” the boy mumbled as he rubbed one eye sleepily.

“I won’t lie. It’s very early in the morning, Danny. But we have a cure. I need you to sit up so you can take it.” Harry told him as he cast a few detection spells and quickly recorded the results.

Danny sat up excitedly, sleepiness forgotten, “really? That’s so awesome!”

Harry nodded and gave the boy a small smile, “yeah it is. Now, it’s a two-part potion, here’s the first one.” The boy grabbed the phial eagerly and downed it, scrunching his nose a little at the taste. Harry set a timer, “yeah we didn’t have time to refine it and make it taste better, sorry.”

Danny shrugged, “you said I have to take two, where the other one?”

“We have to wait a couple of minutes for this one to do its job, then you can have it.” Harry told him, “how are you feeling?”

Danny rolled his lips together as he thought, “nothing feels different at the moment, but today I didn’t feel very good, I slept a lot,” he told Harry honestly.

Harry nodded, “that’s not unusual, that’s your body trying to use all its energy to heal you. Hopefully after this potion and a good sleep you’ll be right as rain.”

Danny’s head tilted to the side, “I never got that expression, I mean, how is rain _right_?”

Harry couldn’t hold back the smile at the young Ravenclaws question. “Maybe that’s something to ask your door knocker? Or your Prefects? Anyway, it’s time for the next one now.” Danny downed that potion too, and Harry instructed him to get some sleep, before moving onto the next patient. Harry slowly made his way down the row of beds, administering to half a dozen patients, Blaise carrying the tray of potions and following him.

The next curtain they opened belonged to Theodore Nott before Harry could move to wake him though, Blaise put a hand on his arm. Harry looked at Blaise inquiringly, “you need to be very careful waking Theo, Harry.” Blaise said quietly, “he often wakes violently, and please, don’t magically restrain him.”

Harry continued to frown at Blaise but nodded his acknowledgement at his words. He moved slowly to the bed and noticed Blaise spelling a stronger silencing charm on the curtains. Harry decided maybe it was best to call the patients name, feeling confident in Blaise’s silencing spell he said aloud. “Nott, Nott. It’s Apprentice Potter, I need you to wake up.” The boy on the bed shifted slightly and a crease appeared on his forehead. “Nott, Wake up. Theodore.” Nott let out a pained sound and Harry heard Blaise suck in air and glanced back at him again, there was a concerned expression on his face. He turned back to his patient and laid a hand gently on his shoulder. “Nott, come on, wake up please.”

As Harry’s hand made contact with the straw-haired Slytherin, the boy suddenly sprung to wakefulness. He screamed and scrambled away from Harry as far as the bed would allow. Sweat painting his brow abruptly and his eyes wild. Harry very quickly realising what Blaise meant. “Hey,” said Harry soothingly, “hey it’s just me, Harry Potter. Blaise Zabini is also here. It’s okay, you’re safe. You’re in the hospital Wing at Hogwarts.”

Theo’s eyes quickly took in his surroundings and the other Slytherin in the room before settling on Harry. He quickly gulped down some air and calmed down, settling back underneath the covers. “Sorry, Potter. But why are you waking me at this Merlin-forsaken hour?” He asked in a calmer, slightly condescending tone, though there was still a touch of fear.

Harry internally rolled his eyes in good humour, because no matter what he had just seen, and no matter what Nott looked like now, he was still a Slytherin at heart. “We have a cure for the Dragon Pox, I’m here to administer it.” Theo nodded and Harry held his wand aloft pointing it towards the roof. “I need to cast a few diagnostic spells first if that’s okay?”

Theo sneered and held his head aloofly in acquiescence, Harry just assumed he was trying to keep his composure so he ignored the attitude. Pointing his wand at the other teen, he noticed that Nott stiffened slightly. Harry decided to say the words of the spell out loud to give the boy some peace of mind. After the spells were done he handed the first potion to Nott, who looked at inquisitively before downing it. “We need to wait two minutes and then you can take the next dose,” Harry told him.

“Two doses?” Nott asked.

Harry nodded, “the first one ‘opens’ the disease if you will, the second attacks it.”

“Hmm, and why are you here Blaise?” Theo questioned, Harry stiffened. They hadn’t thought of a way to explain Blaise’s presence.

“Professor Slughorn thought it best to have a student of every house helping to administer the potions. To make sure no rivalries got in the way.” Blaise replied smoothly.

Theo thought about this for a few moments before nodding, “So Professor Slughorn was able to come up with a cure? That’s very impressive.”

Harry just silently handed the next potion to Nott, not correcting him on his assumption just yet. He wasn’t sure if he wanted everyone to know he was behind this just yet. Theo took this one as well and after downing it, shook his head as if to get rid of the taste. “You should get some sleep now,” Harry said quietly. “I’ll be back later to see how you are.” Theo nodded and sank back against his pillows. They moved out of the curtains and Harry pulled Blaise close so he could whisper, “what was that about?”

Blaise shook his head, “it’s not my place to say, particularly not here,” the Slytherin replied looking around. Harry followed his gaze and then nodded. He walked to the next bed and stepped inside to wake Greg.

“Anything I need to know?” Harry asked Blaise with a raised eyebrow. Blaise just twitched his lips and shook his head. Harry laid his hand on Goyle’s shoulder and gently shook him. “Greg, wake up,” Harry said as he watched the large boy blink slowly awake.

“Milord?” Greg mumbled blearily as he opened his eyes and saw Harry. Harry startled a little at the address but persisted anyway. “Uh, Greg, it’s Harry. I have a cure here for you.”

A look of surprise passed over Greg’s face and he pulled himself into a sitting position. “A cure? That’s new.”

Harry nodded, “I’ve been working on one for the last few weeks. Ever since everyone got sick.”

“You developed the cure?” Greg clarified.

Harry nodded, “yeah, I had some help from Astoria and Blaise though.”

Blaise snorted softly, “we were little more than extra hands, Harry. The work is all yours.”

Greg looked at Blaise, just now realising he was present, he nodded a greeting which Blaise returned. “Well then, let’s see it.” He said to Harry.

Harry nodded, quickly performing the necessary spells before handing him the first vial. Greg downed it without hesitation and waited for Harry to say something. “Er, there’s two potions. We have to wait for this one to flush through your system first and then you take a second dose.” He told Goyle.

Greg nodded, “I wonder if that why nobody has been able to cure it before?” he speculated out loud.

Harry shrugged, “it might be, but it’s also partly because I used a muggle medicine in the first dose.”

Goyle gave him a hard look, “a _muggle_ medicine? You gave me a _muggle_ medicine?”

Harry returned his glare, “yes, _to save your life,_ it’s not entirely muggle thing anyway. Wizards probably could have discovered it. But I did, because I was using _muggle methods_ when I was trying to figure out what the disease _was._ I’ve also been studying muggle books because Muggles have managed to figure out _exactly_ how some diseases work or at least how they grow. I stumbled across an answer to Dragon Pox early this morning. I probably could have used the base ingredients to make the potion but it is much easier to get a hold of the muggle medicine and then magically speed it up. You’ll be pleased to know that the second potion is entirely wizard-based knowledge.” Harry announced defensively with crossed arms.

Goyle had listened to Harry’s tirade with a growing sense of dissatisfaction in himself, as he realised he was being a fool. This was a part of what he and Harry had been discussing on and off for the past few weeks. The need to learn from muggles and grow as a society, just look at the results already. Harry had managed to create a cure for a disease hundreds of thousands of witches and wizards had died from. That wizards the world over had tried unsuccessfully to make a cure for. All because they were too bigoted to look at another avenue. He bowed his head, “sorry,” he grunted out, “I need to work on not being so prejudiced.”

Harry sighed and relaxed, he held out the second potion, “I’m sorry for ranting, but it’s stupid to angry about muggle methods when they are to thank for the lives of everyone in this Hospital Wing. I understand though that it is hard to overcome something you’ve been told your whole life.”

Goyle nodded and swallowed the second potion, “I’ll be better at thinking things through before I pass judgement from now on.”

Harry gave him a wan smile, “that’s all I ask.” He and Blaise left Goyle to get some sleep and they finished seeing the last of their patients.

 

* * *

 

Harry and the others gathered in the office after they had finished administering their doses. Poppy called Flimbo to bring them all breakfast as it was nearing six o’clock and everyone was starting to get hungry. A makeshift table and chairs were conjured and they all sat and ate in silence for a few minutes. Finally, Harry asked, “So, how did everyone go?”

Astoria smiled, “fine, everyone seemed pretty happy to take it. Most of them were just relieved I think.” Horace nodded his confirmation of her words.

Miriam spoke next, “it was truly amazing, I cast spells before and after the administration and I could see the difference in the strength of the disease as I went. Harry, this is excellent work. You need to distribute this, contract a potion maker or apothecary so they can start making this and sell it. This will change so much, Healers all over the world will be singing your praises.”

“I know how this is good for the people for the people who are sick,” Harry said, “but how is it good for Healers?”

Poppy took the reins on this question, “at the moment Harry there are countless beds and resources tied up into caring for people who are ill with Dragon Pox. There are many hospitals that have whole wards dedicated to this disease. They employ full-time nurses to care for these patients and Healers can do very little to ensure survival for these patients.”

Miriam interrupted, “Before I left St Mungo’s and came here, we had thirty beds in one ward full of Dragon Pox patients. I’m sure that number is higher at the moment with Mr Ackerley’s family in residence as well as anyone they may have unknowingly given the disease too.”

“If this works Harry,” Poppy continued, “then those resources will be able to free to help others. There will be more room in hospitals and more time for Healers and nurses to treat other patients. There is a fairly substantial number at any one time of people infected with Dragon Pox and little we can do besides provide bed care.”

Miriam nodded, “precisely, for instance at St Mungo’s, we have six nurses and three full-time Healers as well as three part-time Healers in our Dragon Pox ward. As well as enough beds for up to fifty patients. That is the reason why Helbert and I came here, instead of moving the children to St Mungos. We just didn’t have the room. But just think of what we can do with that if we didn’t have to use it to treat Dragon Pox. If someone came into the Hospital and could be treated within hours at General..” she looked a little starry-eyed at her thoughts.

Harry shot a slightly amused look with Blaise, who just gave him a proud one in return causing Harry to duck his head with a faint blush staining his cheeks. Poppy smiled, amused at watching them together, she hated the fact she was about to put a dampener on that. “Professor Dumbledore took some convincing to take the potions. He seemed to think that there was no way you could have possibly come up with this. It took me threatening to spell it into him for him to actually take it. He insisted on hearing everything about it. I only told him that you had developed it and that Horace had guaranteed it. That you hadn’t given me all the details. He wants to talk to you about it and view your notes.”

Harry scowled, “I’m not talking to him if I even see him.. especially right now..” Blaise slid his hand into Harry’s and Harry gave him a grateful look. He really needed to keep a clear head at the moment, there were other things that were more important. He could give into his rage later.

Poppy inclined her head as she sipped her tea, “I know, I wasn’t telling you that you had to. I was just giving you a heads up. I don’t think you should share this information with Professor Dumbledore either. This is your achievement.”

Harry sighed, “I don’t know what to do with it now though, I mean I just wanted to help everyone here, especially Ka..” his throat stuck on the word. “I know I should release it to the world but I don’t really want the attention it’s going to cause.”

“I agree with what Healer Strout said, Harry” Horace interjected, “hire a few potions masters and sell it. You don’t have to turn a large profit if you don’t want to, but you should make it available to everyone. I don’t have any answers to the attention though. This is going to make waves throughout the magical community. There’s no stopping that.”

Harry grimaced and Blaise squeezed his hand lightly, “we can’t stop it, Harry. But we can control it.” Harry looked at his boyfriend with interest.

 

* * *

 

Just as they had walked back onto the Hospital Wing floor, they were met by the amusing sight of Healer Spleen. He was standing in the middle of the ward scratching his head and looking flabbergasted. Poppy let out a chuckle, “are you alright there, Helbert?”

“Huh? Oh, good morning, Poppy, Miriam, Harry, everyone.” He said nodding at them all before turning around in a circle again. “Miriam, pinch me please, I’m sure I’m dreaming but is everyone here cured?”

Miriam stepped forward and obligingly pinched him, quite hard, if his reaction was anything to go by, “You’re not dreaming Bertie, Harry here came up with a cure.”

The male Healers eyes went as round as saucers before he descended on Harry asking him a million questions all at once. “How? How did you do it? Was that why you were always asking me those questions? What methods did you use? What ingredients? Is it a potion? Or something else entirely?”

Blaise quickly stepped between them as he saw Harry becoming overwhelmed by the sheer number of questions. “Sir, please slow down, let Harry tell you what he did.”

Helbert straightened up and blinked rapidly for a moment, “quite right, I’m so sorry, Harry. I forgot myself in the excitement. Please, would you mind filling me in?” and so Harry did, the others chiming in where necessary, it was a half an hour before the whole story was told and they quickly checked on the patients as the information settled in Helbert’s mind. They found only two students who hadn’t been completely cured of the disease. They reconvened to discuss it and they all come to the general consensus that as the disease had been greatly reduced within the two youngest student’s bodies, they merely required a second dose of the cure. Helbert was quite excited by this as he got to see ‘the cure in action’ so to speak. Everyone watched as the red marks faded to white in front of their very eyes. Helbert letting out an excited whoop as it did so.

“Harry! You’ve done it! Do you know what this means?” he asked the young Gryffindor.

Harry’s mouth quirked slightly in one corner, “I’ve been told Sir,” he replied.

“How much do you have made at the moment? We need to get this to St Mungo’s right away!” He exclaimed.

“There are two dozen doses left here,” Harry replied. “I’ll need to make more for you to take to St Mungo’s though, Sir.”

“It’s Helbert, Harry, call me Helbert. For one your Poppy’s Apprentice, two, this discovery of yours makes us more than equals. How soon do you think you can have some more made?”

Harry stifled a yawn, “it takes nearly an hour to brew, so not long.” Harry replied yawning again.

Blaise came and stood next to Harry, “you need to sleep first, you’ve been up for more than twenty-four hours.” Harry frowned at him and was about to retort in the negative.

“No, Harry,” all three Healers said at once. They looked amused at saying the same thing as one another, before Poppy continued, “Your young man is right, you need to sleep. You’re no good to anyone if you accidentally mess the potion up due to tiredness. We can send through what we have at the moment and help those that are the worst off. You can make more once you’ve woken up. Healers need to sleep too.” Harry sighed and nodded, bowing to their collective wisdom.

“Okay, but” he bit his lip, “I don’t want people to know yet that I did this, how can we keep it quiet for now?”

Poppy looked at her colleagues, “I think we can manage to keep a lid on this for a couple of days. Don’t you agree?” she asked of them.

They both nodded, “we can do it for a couple of days, but not much longer than that. Once word gets out to the families of those cured we won’t be able to control it.” Miriam replied.

“What about Dum-the patients?” Harry asked Poppy worriedly.

She smiled back at him, mischief in her eyes, “oh don’t worry about the patients Harry. We need to keep them for a few days, under observation you understand. I think we may need to apply sticking charms to a couple of them to ensure they don’t leave their beds.” Harry grinned at her momentarily before yawning again. He didn’t argue as Blaise steered him and the others out of the Hospital Wing, and back towards the Room of Requirement.

 

* * *

 

When they entered the Room of Requirement, Harry’s eyes automatically drifted towards the potions bench. He started to move towards it, but at Blaise’s soft plaintive noise he looked back at him and saw the distress in his eyes. He faltered then and turned back to everyone, “okay, well I’ll guess I’ll see you all in a few hours.” He saw the tension leave Blaise’s frame as he said that. “Astoria.. “

“Don’t worry Harry,” replied his youngest cousin, “I’m going to bunk with Daphne. See you later.” The girls bid them all good night and disappeared behind the wolf portrait.

Harry stepped towards Blaise and took his hand, “let’s go get some sleep then.” He was rewarded with a blindingly relieved smile from Blaise.

Blaise stepped forward and cradled Harry’s head in his hands for a moment, looking into his eyes before kissing him gently, but thoroughly. Harry gave him a goofy grin when they broke apart and pulled him into the bedroom they shared. Harry grabbed a pair of pyjamas and made his way into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him as he quickly got ready for bed. Just because Blaise had seen his scars once didn’t mean that Harry was anywhere near comfortable displaying them all the time. Pulling his top on he opened the door to admit Blaise, they brushed their teeth side by side and Harry flushed slightly at the somewhat domestic scene. Rinsing swiftly he made his way back into the bedroom and quickly climbed into bed, groaning lowly at the indulgent comfort. He placed his glasses on the bedside table and snuggled down into the pillows. Blaise joined him a moment later, lifting the blankets and sliding in behind Harry. He moved until he was pressed up against Harry’s back, one leg slipping between Harry’s. His arm snaked around Harry’s waist, his hand moving under Harry’s shirt to rest against his sternum. Harry tensed slightly but relaxed as Blaise’s thumb slowly moved back and forth and Blaise’s head came forward to kiss him behind the ear. “Thank you,” Blaise said softly.

Harry frowned a little, “what for?” he whispered back unwilling to break the peacefulness around them.

“For letting me take care of you, for letting me help you earlier,” Blaise replied in the same soft tone.

Harry was a little confused, he wasn’t quite sure why Blaise was thanking him, so he craned his head around to look at the other boy. In the soft light of the brazier, Harry saw a tension around Blaise’s eyes that he hadn’t noticed before. He realised now that Blaise had been looking like this for the last week or so. The realisation that Blaise was really, _really_ worried about him, hit Harry hard and he rolled over completely, “you’ve really been that worried about me?” he asked surprised.

Blaise seemed shocked at the question, “of course I’ve been that worried about you. You’ve been working so hard and such long hours mmphf..” he was silenced by the sudden press of Harry’s lips on his. Sighing contently into the kiss he wound a hand through Harry’s hair and held him closer. He felt one of Harry’s hands snake up between them to rest against his neck even as Harry’s mouth opened under his, granting him the access to deepen the kiss. He felt Harry’s body press needily against his and he responded by pressing back. The kiss becoming more desperate and hungry as it went on. Blaise willingly rolled onto his back when Harry pushed against his shoulder, rolling Harry with him in such a way so that the Gryffindor was lying on top of him. Harry’s legs straddled the Slytherin’s hips and his hands started exploring Blaise’s chest as he took control of the kiss. Blaise letting him take the lead, as eager as Harry to see where this sudden passion was going to take them.

Harry moaned lightly into Blaise’s mouth as he felt Blaise’s hands run over his back and down his sides where they gently cupped his hips. He rocked them and was rewarded with a pleasurable sound from Blaise that matched his own as their equal stiffness pressed against one another. Enjoying the sensation Harry did it again, feeling Blaise’s hands tighten as he did so. He pulled back from the kiss slightly to look into Blaise’s eyes, he could see that the iris was blown wide with lust and the dark violet was just a small ring around the blackness. Harry could see a deep emotion in his eyes, and though it was something he couldn’t name, he felt as though he liked it. Harry rocked his pelvis again and Blaise let out a small hiss before dragging Harry back down to renew the kiss. They continued to rock against each other, Blaise thrusting up against Harry as Harry rolled his erection over Blaise’s, their thin clothing doing nothing to dispel the growing heat between them. Their kiss becoming less and less skilful as their passion mounted, soon they were just panting into each other’s mouths as they locked gazes, occasionally licking in as they caught their breath. Soon one of Blaise’s hands moved south to cup the curve of Harry’s arse and the added sensation and pressure caused them both to spill over the edge. Harry came with a small cry that Blaise swallowed with a moan of his own.

They continued to hold onto each other as they each came down from the respective high. Finally, Harry pulled back from the kiss, biting his lip and grinning down, a little embarrassed, at Blaise. Blaise smiled up at Harry and pulled him down for a much less passionate but no less emotion-filled kiss. When they pulled apart this time, Blaise murmured with a wicked grin, “perhaps I need to be worried about you more often if this is what it gets me.”

Harry blushed and moved to disentangle himself from Blaise, rolling onto his side to lie next to the darker boy instead of on top of him. The movement reminding him that he had just come in his pants. He waved a hand to dispel the mess and looked questioningly at Blaise, “do you er, do you want me to?”

Blaise grinned at him but nodded, “please.” Harry bit his lip again and vanished the mess he knew was attached to Blaise. Suddenly very unsure as to what to do with himself he fidgeted. Blaise’s happy smile suddenly grew concerned, “are you okay? Do you regret..”

“No!” Harry said quickly, he didn’t want Blaise to think he hadn’t wanted to do that with him. “No, I don’t, it just well, er, that.. came out of nowhere and I don’t really know what to do now,” he mumbled.

Blaise smiled softly at him and reached out to pull Harry into his embrace, “how about now we just go to sleep?” he asked kissing Harry gently on the nose and then on his passion-swollen lips.

“Mmm,” Harry hummed against Blaise’s mouth, Blaise could feel Harry’s smile, “Okay, goodnight then,” came the tired reply against his own lips. Blaise gave Harry a couple of light kisses and then settled down against the pillows, making sure he was wrapped around Harry as much as possible. Smiling into Harry’s hair as Harry did the same, they soon fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

Harry woke several hours later, feeling more refreshed than he had in a long time. Blinking his eyes open, he saw he was pressed against Blaise’s broad, bare chest. Flushing a little at the memory of what they had done right before they fell asleep, he wriggled a little and felt that a particular part of his body certainly remembered too. He wondered vaguely if this was something he and Blaise were going to do a lot more of in the future, he certainly hoped so. When a need to use the bathroom made itself known he tried to gently disentangle himself from the bevvy of limbs, in a way so to not wake Blaise. He was unsuccessful as the taller boy just held onto him tighter, acting very much like Devil’s Snare. Harry laughed softly and pushed gently at Blaise’s shoulder, “Blaise, I need to get up, I have to use the bathroom.”

Blaise opened one eye and pushed his hips against Harry’s with a leer, “I can help you with that.”

Harry snorted, “prat, that’s not what I meant.”

Blaise quickly rolled on top of Harry and kissed him good morning, “mmm, but it would be a good way to start the day.” Harry grinned up at him and pulled Blaise back down for a kiss, thrusting with his hips to start anew what they had finished last night.

 

* * *

 

Forty-five minutes later, they stumbled out from behind their portrait freshly showered and dressed for the day. Blaise steered Harry to the table when he went to move straight to the potions bench. “Eat first, it won’t take long.” Harry conceded and Dobby appeared laying out something for them. Ron and Neville came over to join them from the couch area.

“You did it, Harry!” exclaimed Ron as he swiped a ham sandwich from the platter. “I knew you could do it!”

“Yeah, Harry! Congratulations!” Neville said as he took a seat at the table, though he made no move to take some food.

Harry shrugged, “it was thanks to Blaise really, he was the one that gave me the idea.”

Blaise raised his right eyebrow at Harry, “I didn’t do anything except ask Dobby for a bowl of fruit, it was your mind that put it all together.”

Harry shrugged again and looked down at his plate, “I should have done it sooner,” he muttered disdainfully.

Blaise took his hand but the flow of magic didn’t come this time, Harry looked at him curiously and Blaise just gave him a crooked smile and rubbed his thumb over the back of Harry’s hand. Harry twitched his mouth back at Blaise, understanding that Blaise didn’t always have to use magic to offer comfort.

“We heard about Katie,” Ron said sadly, “Tracey and Daphne told us.”

“Yeah, well, Dumbledore’s got a lot to answer for,” Harry said savagely.

They all nodded and murmured agreements, silence passed for a few minutes as Harry and Blaise ate. “Where is everybody?” Blaise asked Ron after a while.

“Tracey and Daphne took Astoria back to your common room. They said they needed to show their face there for a bit. They’re coming back later this afternoon.” Ron replied.

Blaise nodded and continued to eat, occasionally stroking the back of Harry’s hand or pressing his leg more firmly against the young Healers. “So what are you guys up to for the rest of the day?” asked Neville, “you’re not needed in the Hospital Wing for the patients anymore Harry.”

Harry swallowed the last of his sandwiches and responded, “Healer Spleen asked me to make another batch of the Dragon Pox Cure, he wants to take it to St Mungo’s to use on the patients there. The only negative from last night’s trial was that two patients who were worse off needed a double dose.”

“That’s excellent!” Ron said encouragingly.

Harry just gave his best friend a small smile. “I need to get in touch with your brothers,” Blaise said to Ron, he quickly looked at Harry. “That is if you’re still comfortable with my idea?”

Harry shifted a little, “I don’t think that I’m ever going to be comfortable with it. But, that doesn’t stop me from seeing the potential in it and hey, it’s not like it can get any worse if it doesn’t work right?”

“Right,” said Blaise, squeezing Harry’s hand, “and really it can only get better and we won’t do anything without oaths and without you agreeing to it. We can just see how it goes to start with and play it by ear. If you don’t like it or feel too uneasy we don’t have to keep going.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Neville asked, a frown on his face.

“Don’t ask them, Nev! I’m not sure I want to know!” Ron said with a teasing grin at the two lovebirds.

Harry flipped him off just as Luna waltzed through the door and seated herself on Neville’s lap, smacking a quick kiss on his lips. “We should all get a move on if we want to ready for Harry’s guest later,” she said, cheerfully swinging her legs.

Harry cast a tempus and stood, “yeah, I do really need to get started on the potion anyway.” He bent over and kissed Blaise softly, lingering for a moment longer than strictly necessary, especially considering he was only going to be moving less than eight feet away. Blaise gave him a subtle wink that drew a real smile from Harry, as he moved over to the bench. Harry sent a quick colour changing hex at Ron for his wolf whistle. This time though it wasn’t the one Sirius taught him, it was the ones the twins had used on Ron previously that was a little more permanent. Harry was a little more vindictive though when he cast, he’d been thinking of green and silver not blue.

 

* * *

 

Fred and George were going over some new ideas in their now beautifully decorated and much homier lounge room. They looked up when they heard a small popping sound, seeing Dobby standing on their coffee table. “Dobby is bringing you a message from Master Harry’s Blazy! He is saying that you is knowing what he needs from you. He is asking if you can be doing it today!”

Fred turned to George, “well what do you say, Forge? You up for a little body snatching?”

“Gred! I’m insulted you think I wouldn’t be!” George replied, turning back to Dobby they said.

“Tell Zabini,”

“that we will,”

“be there,”

“within a few hours,”

Dobby looked between the two of them for a moment before nodding and popping away again.

“Well then, best get a wriggle on,” George said standing up to stretch.

“Winky!” called Fred, the little elf popping up next to him immediately.

“Yes, Master Gred, Master Forge?” Winky asked as she had been instructed to call them so that none of their guests knew who was who.

“Would you please let our darlings know that we are going to be gone for a while? Say a good few hours.” He glanced at the clock, “we probably won’t be back until after dinner. We have business to do for Harry.”

Winky nodded, “Winky will tell them, Winky will also keep a plate of dinner warm for Masters Gred and Forge for when Masters is returning.”

“Thanks, Winky, we appreciate it,” replied George. After the gathered a few needed accessories and changing their attire, they apparated away to their destination.

 

* * *

 

Fred and George entered the building they were looking for and quickly located the office they needed. They bypassed the other workers on the floor who gave them curious glances, especially their matching bright, neon green dragon hide jackets. Entering one of the enclosed offices on this floor, Fred shut the door behind them as George cast multiple anti-eavesdropping spells. “Excuse me, but what in Merlin’s name do you two think you’re doing?” The man who was seated behind the desk, wand now clutched in his hand, cried out.

“We have a proposition for you,” Fred replied smoothly as he took a seat in front of the desk.

“A very lucrative, once in a lifetime proposition,” George supplied.

The man looked between the two of them, “look, I know who you are, you’re the Weasley twins who own that new joke shop. If you want to advertise you’ve come to the wrong man.”

“We know,” said Fred,

“It’s not what,” George continued,

“you can do for us,”

“it’s what you can do for,”

“a good friend of ours,”

“A very good friend.”

The man looked at the both of them again, “you have two minutes to convince me this unscheduled meeting is worth my time. Be warned I don’t have time for anything but the truth.”

Fred and George smiled at each other, “he picked a good one,” George told his brother.

“I think so,” Fred replied. They quickly gave the man a very brief outline of what they had come to see him about.

“I think we broke him,” Fred stage-whispered to George.

“At least his jaw, I don’t think it’s supposed to stay open like that.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry had just gotten to the Hospital Wing to drop off the latest batch of Dragon Pox Cure and he was relieved when Poppy told him everyone’s dots were still white. The three Healers had been testing the patients all afternoon and had actually decided to release the students and Professor Sinistra, though Poppy had agreed not to let Dumbledore go just yet when Harry told her of his possible plans for this afternoon.

“We have silencing spells on his curtains so he can’t hear what’s in the ward anyway. If any of the staff ask we can tell them due to his advanced age, he is still recuperating his energy.” She said with a wink.

“I’m getting more and more certain you were a Slytherin, Poppy.” Harry laughed at her. When she smiled back at their long-running joke, (she refused to tell him her house, it was quite the game between the two) he continued in a softer tone, “I’m glad I have you and that have my back, Poppy.”

She gave him a heartfelt look, “you are a brilliant, caring, young man, Harry and a natural leader. I’ve come to care very much about you.” Harry swallowed thickly at the matrons suddenly affectionate tone, “I would be most remiss if I didn’t do all I could for you. Besides, I never much cared for Albus’s ‘mightier than thou’ demeanour and it will do him good to stay a bed for a while.” Harry shared her smirk, he knew she was also taking the chance to have a little petty revenge by exerting her Healer authority over the old man.

“Like I said, Slytherin,” he replied.

Poppy raised an eyebrow, “I do believe you’re quite fond of Slytherins, Harry.” She said alluding to his personal relationship with Blaise. Harry bit his lip in embarrassment and she laughed, “come on, you can help me with some of these discharge papers,” she told him as she led him into the office. They had managed to get through them all within an hour and she and Harry then had the pleasure of telling everyone they were free to go. Harry lost count of the number of hugs he received after the first five from the younger students. He opened the curtains on his last patient, Goyle, and performed the last charms before declaring him ready to go.

“I just want to say thank you, Harry,” Greg said as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, “I know you didn’t do it just for me, but I’m grateful nonetheless.” He held his hand out to Harry, who quickly shook it.

“You’re welcome,” Harry replied, “what are you going to do now?” he asked.

Greg pulled his school clothes and wand from the now unlocked cupboard next to his bed, “well, I need to check on Theo first, but then I was planning on coming up to see where you’re based. I think it’s time you introduced me to everyone as your vassal.”

Harry nodded, “yeah, you’re probably right, it’ll need to be soon though, I have a meeting later, which you’re welcome to stay for.”

Greg nodded, “I’ll be as quick as I can without arousing suspicion.” Harry agreed and they parted ways for the moment. Harry left the now blessedly empty Hospital Wing and made his way to the Room of Requirement.

He entered the room to see everyone there and was surprised when he also saw Susan. “Hey everyone,” he said as he took a seat on the couch next to Blaise, toeing off his shoes so he could pull his feet up on the couch, “I didn’t think you’d be here, Susan?”

She gave him a smile, “well, you said you needed help, I told you I would give it, so here I am. Everyone’s been catching me up on what I need to know. I’m glad I came today, I mean, I knew there was a lot, but, it’s hard to wrap my head around the sheer amount of things you guys are doing and have been doing. How do you all find the time to do it?” She asked them all.

Everyone exchanged glances and shrugs, “Dunno,” replied Ron, “we all just sort pick something up and start doing it, sometimes others help you, sometimes you help others. We make sure we keep really good notes, that helps.”

“Yeah,” chimed in Tracey, “we all just pitch in and as long as you can read Harry’s handwriting it’s actually quite easy.”

“Oi!” Harry said indignantly, “my handwritings getting much better thank you!”

Neville snorted, “it is, now it looks like a tipsy spider got into the inkwell instead of a drunken one.” Harry mock-glared at the blonde boy and threw a cushion at him to the obvious amusement of the others. This sparked a small pillow war that was only interrupted by a knock at the door.

Harry straightened up from where he had taken shelter behind Blaise’s larger frame and took the moment of sudden stillness to throw his last pillow into Ron’s face. Laughing at his best friend’s expression he stood, “that’ll probably be Greg,” he told them all as he went to the door. He heard everyone return to their seats as he approached the door. He opened it to see his assumption was correct and he let the big Slytherin teen in. Greg looked around the room impressed, before settling his blank gaze on the group of students present. Harry led him over to what they had titled ‘the comfy corner’ and quickly introduced him.

“You all know each other, but for formalities sake, everyone, this is Lord Gregory Goyle, my sworn vassal.”

Susan’s eyes went wide at the information and she gasped lightly, “so that’s the connection between you.” She said as the few questions that she had from the day before clicked into place.

Harry chuckled, “yeah, it was a surprise for me too,” Greg smirked then, “but yes, that’s how we know each other.” He flopped comfortably back down on the sofa next to Blaise and gestured towards an empty seat for Greg to sit as well.

“Thank you, but I think I’ll stand. I’ve had enough of sitting to last me a while.” He replied.

“I guess you would have,” Ron said neutrally, Harry looked at him thankfully, he knew it was a bit hard for Ron to be so accepting of so many Slytherins in their life, and they didn’t have the best history with Greg being so close to Malfoy.

“How are feeling Greg?” Tracey asked kindly.

He shrugged, “remarkably well, better even than I think I did before I was sick.” He then directed his gaze at Harry, “would you please fill me in on this meeting you’re having?” Harry nodded and proceeded to tell Goyle about Blaise’s idea.

“Smart,” said Greg, once everyone had said their piece, “it’s a good idea and not just for now, but for the rest of your life as well.”

“Yeah,” sighed Harry slumping into the couch, “that’s what I’m coming to realise.”

They were interrupted from speaking on the subject further when a Patronus belonging to one of the twins burst through the walls.

“Hiya Harrikins, we have the package and can be there in five minutes, let us know.”

Harry sucked in a breath and met Blaise’s questioning gaze, he then looked around the rest of the room and met the eyes of the rest of his friends and nodded. Blaise gave his hand a quick squeeze before putting a more respectable distance between them. Harry outwardly approved of the movement, but inwardly would have preferred to keep contact with Blaise for what was about to happen. Blaise seemed to realise this as he said softly, “just until he signs the contract.”

Harry’s mouth twitched into a slight grateful smile at Blaise words and he then conjured Prongs, taking a deep breath he said, “tell the Twins we’re ready.”

 

* * *

 

A few seemingly short minutes later Fred and George entered the room with a blindfolded man between them. Once they had shut the door to the vanishing cabinet they removed the covering from the man’s eyes. Harry saw a young looking wizard, who appeared to be in his late thirties. He had thin dark brown hair that reached his ears and a nose that was a bit large for his face. He wasn’t an unattractive man. But he also didn’t meet conventional beauty standards. Harry met his shrewd blue gaze when the man’s eyes finally settled on him. He startled slightly but did not seem discouraged. “Mr Potter, you’re a surprise.” He said with a disapproving look at the twins, “I was told that I was meeting the inventor of the Dragon Pox Cure. I don’t appreciate being lied too.”

“You weren’t,” Blaise said smoothly, “there’s just more to this meeting than that. Would you like to take a seat and perhaps we can discuss it more fully?”

The man looked sceptically around at them all but took the offered seat nonetheless, his innate curiousness winning out this time. “More than a cure for Dragon Pox? So why am I here then? I’m assuming all the cloak and dagger with these two was so that I cannot reveal your location to anyone Mr Potter?” He said asking Harry the question directly.

Harry nodded, “yeah, pretty much, we wanted to meet with you privately and not have anybody track our movements, or yours if the correspondence was intercepted. So that was necessary, I’m sorry if it made you uncomfortable.”

“I see, so then, why are we here if not just for the Dragon Pox Cure? Tell me, how did schoolchildren manage it when hundreds of witches and wizards before haven’t managed it?”

Harry just responded by nodding at Tracey who slid a piece of parchment across the table. The man looked at inquiringly before picking it up, his eyebrows rose as read what was before him. “This is a serious offer.” He half stated, half questioned.

Harry nodded again, “it is, I’ve come to realise that certain parts of my life are going to be in the public eye whether I like it or not. I want to be able to control that as much as possible. My friends have researched many journalists and your reputation is the most desirable.” At this point in the conversation Ron threw an open folder filled with newspaper clippings onto the table, “you actually seem to hold yourself to certain standards, from what we have seen and read,” Harry gestured towards the many, many articles, “you don’t spread lies or gossip, you don’t exaggerate, you write factual, truth-filled articles that are well researched. Articles which even when they are negative are not hurtful and the one article we could find that you wrote about me during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, was probably the only article that did not venerate me above the rest of the Champions and you gave them as much article space as you did me. You treated me just the same as the rest of them.”

The man looked down at the extensive dossier they had collected on him and then back to the contract in his hand. A contract that stated he would be the sole publicist for the individual Harry James Potter. He reread the contract and noted that it was a standard publicist/client contract, though it was centred around his client's privacy. It stated that he would be allowed to share what information his client deemed necessary and that the client had final say on all articles. The sum he would be paid each year was also quite substantial, especially for a journalist.

Harry fidgeted somewhat anxiously, he was nervous about the man saying no of course, but he was more nervous about him saying yes. If he said yes, Harry would have to let him into his life in a fairly obtrusive way. Even though the contract was magically binding and the man, _reporter_ , wouldn’t be able to discuss anything Harry didn’t want him too.

The reporter looked up at Harry after having read the contract three times, he was certain there was nothing untoward in it, it was very well written and fairly straightforward and not overflowing with legalese. “I’m not sure I like that you get the final say on my articles Mr Potter.”

Harry shared a glance with Blaise and the others before looking back to his potential employee, “There’s a couple of reasons for it, we aren’t looking to edit your article, more check it to make sure it only contains information I want to be released to the public.” Here Harry let out a sigh, “I don’t want to live a ‘celebrity’ life, I don’t want to be in the public eye at all. But as I said before I’ve come to realise that’s not entirely possible. But just because people ‘want to know’ doesn’t mean they _get_ to know. The other reason is that there is some information that I want to release slowly to the public, I don’t want it all to come out at once in some big ‘tell-all’, we reckon if we do it slowly but consistently enough, maybe some of the hype around me will die down a little. Especially if you write the articles the way you do. In a way, that wouldn’t sensationalise it or me.”

The man was quiet as he pondered Harry’s words and Blaise took the opportunity to speak, “I’m sure once you and Harry establish a solid working relationship, the need to double check your articles will fall away. That clause is there to establish trust in the current absence of.”

The man nodded, “I can understand that, well then, I suppose the Weasley boys didn’t lie, this really is a once in a lifetime opportunity. I would be honoured to be your mouthpiece to the public, Mr Potter.” He said as he produced a quill and signed the parchment. Tracey stood then and performed a duplication spell, keeping the original to send to her father.

Harry stood and offered his hand to the man, “well then, Mr Carneirus, welcome to the team.”

Mr Carneirus stood as well and shook Harry’s hand saying, “please, I think you should call my Myrick, it might make you feel more comfortable with me.”

Harry ducked his head at the offer, “Harry then,” he returned and Myrick took his seat again, “I won’t presume that you know everyone here,” Harry continued, “so let me introduce you. This is Ron Weasley,” Harry said starting on Myricks left, Ron raised his hand in a small wave. “Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood,” Harry said, indicating the blonde couple on the love seat. “Tracey Davis and Susan Bones. My cousins Daphne and Astoria Greengrass.” Myrick’s eyebrows rose at that introduction and Harry interjected, “that would be a good example of something I don’t want to be known as public knowledge yet. It would put their family in too much danger because at the moment the world thinks that ‘Harry Potter’ has no magical family.”

Myrick nodded, “I can understand your point, I won’t be responsible for putting people in danger with my writing.” Harry looked approvingly at him before moving on, he gestured to the biggest of their group, who had chosen to stand almost guard like behind Harry’s couch. “This is Gregory Goyle, and this,” Harry said sitting back down on the couch, much closer to Blaise than before, “is Blaise Zabini.” Blaise nodded at Myrick, even as he slipped his fingers between Harry’s, interlocking their hands. The quick flick of Myrick’s eyes told them he hadn’t missed the gesture but he didn’t comment on it either, merely choosing to nod a greeting back. “And of course you’ve already met Fred and George.”

“Yes,” Myrick replied with a sidelong glance at the twins who looked at him with satisfied grins at having pulled the metaphorical wool over his eyes. “Yes, I have. So you. Obviously got in touch with me for a more pressing reason than just getting me to sign this today. Have you really discovered a cure for Dragon Pox?”

Harry nodded, “we did,”

He was interrupted by Neville then, “we’ve been over this Harry, it was your discovery.” Turning to Myrick he said, “Harry tends to downplay his actions.”

Harry scowled at Neville, “I couldn’t do half of the things I do without you guys,” he said starting to get a little angry. His friends deserved their credit too.

“Yes, but this, the Dragon Pox Cure, Harry that was all you,” Ron said.

“And Astoria, and Blaise,” Harry snapped.

Blaise squeezed Harry’s hand, “I was little more than your assistant Harry, I didn’t contribute any knowledge.”

“And Harry,” Astoria interjected, “you taught me most of what I contributed, I was just your sounding board.”

Harry huffed, “yeah but,”

“No buts, Harry,” Astoria said firmly.

Harry let the issue drop and turned back to Myrick who had taken the opportunity to set himself up with a small floating table top, roll of parchment and ink and quill. Harry was pleased to note it was a regular quill and not one of a Quick Quotes variety. “So anyway, we’ve,” Harry changed his response at the several raised eyebrows in his direction, “I’ve been working on a cure since the school first went under quarantine. I refused to believe that nothing could be done.” Harry went on to explain how he had developed it, the others chimed in with statements about the number of hours he had been working and how dedicated he’d been to the patients. Myrick taking notes and occasionally asking questions to clarify certain points or facts. When the topic of Harry’s apprenticeship to Poppy came up he stopped them completely.

“You’re apprenticed to Poppy Pomfrey? The Master Healer?”

Harry nodded, “yeah since the start of the year,” he pulled his necklace out from around his neck and let it hang down in front of his shirt. Myrick looked at it as closely as he could from his seat.

“There are two charms there,” he said leadingly. Blaise smirked proudly beside Harry as Harry told Myrick that he was also apprenticed to Horace Slughorn, but on a more collegial level. “How did you manage to snare such brilliant mentors Harry? Neither of them has ever taken an apprentice before, Slughorn I know has sponsored a couple of students to potions mastery but he has never taken an apprentice before. Neither has Pomfrey for that matter.”

Harry shifted a little in his seat, “well Poppy asked me at the beginning of the year when I showed an interest in healing. I think part of it was that she wanted to help prepare me for what’s to come.”

“You mean the war with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?”

“Voldemort, or Tom Riddle, yes. Horace decided to apprentice me after I made a variant on the Wolfsbane Potion that takes away the pain of the transformation and allows the witch or wizard to retain their mind completely.” Harry told the stunned reporter, mistaking the silence as prejudice, Harry went on, “I was trying to make a cure and it worked under lab conditions but not in the actual subject test.”

“Wait, wait, please. I’m trying to process all this.” Harry paused and called Dobby to bring them all something to eat and drink. After Myrick had made himself a strong cup of tea he said, “First: who is Tom Riddle?”

“Voldemort,” Harry replied steadily.

“You know his real name? How? What else do you know about him? And you made an improved wolfsbane? One that could integrate werewolves into our society more smoothly? How? Why?”

Ron snorted, “you’re going to need a lot more parchment if you want the answers to all those questions.”

“We’re going to be here all night,” mock groaned Fred as George fell onto his brother's shoulder and pretended to weep. Their antics causing the mood to lighten somewhat.

“How about for now we stick to the Dragon Pox and schedule another time to tell you what else we know?” Suggested Blaise to which Myrick agreed, albeit reluctantly.

Harry sighed in relief, he was still pretty tired from all his late nights and he really didn’t want to go over it all right now. He gave Blaise a quick grateful look and received another hand squeeze in return. “So what else do you want to know?”

Myrick’s eyes flicked back over his notes, “were there any students who succumbed to the illness?”

Harry tensed, he hadn’t really been prepared for that question, even though he knew it would be asked. “Yes, a seventh year Gryffindor female and a fourth-year Gryffindor male.” He replied stiffly. He felt a little of Blaise’s magic smooth the rough edges of his pain and tightened his fingers appreciatively.

“You were close to them?” Myrick asked compassionately.

“To Katie, yes,” Harry replied, “we’ve been on the same Quidditch team since my first year at Hogwarts. She was already ill when the Headmaster infected her too.” He heard Myrick make an inquisitive noise but he was already talking about Dennis, “I wasn’t really friends with Dennis, he was two years below us, but he was always a really happy kid. He was muggleborn and absolutely loved magic. Do you guys remember when he got sorted?” He said looking around at his friends.

“Yeah didn’t he fall into the lake during the boat ride?” Neville asked.

Ron was nodding vigorously, “yeah, yeah, and the giant squid pushed him back in.”

“And he rocked up to the sorting wearing Hagrid’s moleskin coat.” Harry and the others chuckled at the memory.

“I remember him,” said Susan, “he was so little, we used to use him in our levitation practice in the DA last year.”

Harry gave her a sad smile, “yeah, that was Dennis. He was always eager to help in any way he could.”

“He was always the first one to sign up to test our products,” Fred said, joining in.

“I lost track of the number of times he came down with ‘umbridgitis’ last year,” responded George fondly.

The gang was quiet as the Gryffindors and Susan and Luna remembered the vivacious young lad. Myrick cleared his threat gently after a few moments, “what was that comment about Dumbledore?” He asked.

Harry and many of the others scowled, “Dumbledore contracted the Dragon Pox and Katie was sick already from being cursed badly earlier this year, her immune system was badly compromised. Dumbledore breached her contamination wards and infected her all because he wanted to ask her some questions about her attack.” Harry spat angrily, “the thing of it is, he already had a copy of her memory from that day. There was no need for him to talk to her at all and if it was so important to talk to her, why not do it earlier? Katie was attacked months ago.”

“Why indeed,” Myrick replied with a frown on his face, “this is very serious.”

They spent another hour talking about what had happened in the castle over the last few weeks, Myrick taking the time to ask everyone about their involvement and for their point of view. They moved to the table at one point and Dobby brought them all dinner. They were finishing up their late meal when Myrick said he felt he had enough information to write the article on the Dragon Pox and its cure.

“Can I ask you one more question, Harry?” Myrick asked as he packed up his things. The Gryffindor nodded as he hid a yawn behind his hand, even though he’d gotten a few good hours of sleep before, it didn’t make up for all the late nights he had been pulling lately. “Why did you never respond to my letter of offer last year? I wrote to you and asked you if you would consider me to be your publicist then or to at least write some articles on your side of the story.”

Harry rubbed his forehead tiredly, “that would be because I never got your letter, I found out on recently that I have mail wards that prevent all but a very select few from being able to send me letters.”

“You didn’t set them on yourself?” Myrick asked with a small frown, “you never received any fan mail or correspondence?”

“Not even a bank statement from Gringotts,” Harry replied.

Myrick sucked in a breath then, “that’s very serious Harry, have you been in contact with Gringotts at all?”

Harry’s brow creased in confusion, “not since my first year of school, when I went to draw some money out for my supplies. Why?”

“The Goblins may think you’re ignoring them or snubbing them by not replying to anything they might have sent you. Especially if you haven’t been to see them in person for a long time. I’m surprised they have sought action against you yet, though that might be because you’re underage still.”

Harry frowned and chewed the inside of his cheek, he exchanged worried looks with Blaise and the others, “what exactly does that mean? What do I do?” he asked the room.

“I’d start with a public apology in the paper to Gringotts,” replied Harry’s new publicist. “That way the Goblins will see it as you being upfront and honest about your actions. I would also write a more personal letter of apology to the Chief Goblin Ragnok, explaining your circumstance.”

Daphne stood quickly and made her way to the table where her school bag lay. Harry flicked his eyes to watch her to watch her as she took some parchment and a quill from it. “I’ll start a draft,” she said when she noticed him watching her. Harry bobbed his head in acknowledgement.

“Okay, so what did you mean by action?” he asked Myrick, though it was Neville who answered.

“He means that the Goblins could fine you huge amounts of money or even freeze your accounts until they receive what they think is necessary reparations,” the budding Herbologist said.

Harry’s eyebrows rose at what the journalist said next, “it’s actually against the law for you to ignore official correspondence from Gringotts, it’s something that Goblins fought hard to be added to the peace treaty. They wanted to try and get as much respect from wizards as possible. If they feel you are disrespecting them they can use that law to do exactly as Heir Longbottom said.”

“Shit,” said Harry as he rubbed his jaw, he looked at Ron who was able to read the question in Harry’s eyes.

He looked thoughtful for a moment before he answered, “if you say you don’t know why it would give him the illusion that the ball is in his court. A chance to apologise and come up with a reason as to why he did it, if he even comes forward at all. It would make him think that he has some measure of control over you for a little while. When in reality it will be the pebble that starts the avalanche.”

“and it makes things right with Gringotts for now,” Harry finished for him, “should I also apologise to the wizarding community at large? Or is that presumptuous of me?” he asked looking this time at Blaise.

“If Mr Carneirus can make it sound very general I don’t see a problem with that. I think it would even be a good idea. Perhaps mention you are going to try and find any lost correspondence.” Blaise said in his quiet tone.

“I can do that,” responded Myrick, “do you want me to write a pseudonym for you for people to write too?”

Harry scrunched his nose at thought of receiving fan mail or even hate mail, but before he could respond, Ron piped up. “You can write that they can send mail to Harry through me.”

Susan spoke up next, “make sure though that you say that anyone sending anything illegal or cursed will be prosecuted to the full extent of the law. That should stop a few people and then if you do end up suing anyone it will show you mean business, Harry.”

“Yeah but then when I get this sorted out I’ll have to tell them all that they can start sending it to me again and doesn’t that make me look conceited?”

There was silence as everyone contemplated what Harry asked for a moment, to everyone’s surprise, it was Greg’s deep voice that spoke up next. “You’ll be able to get yourself straightened out over the holidays. I know Madame Zabini would certainly be able to help you with this, I believe she’s an expert in mail wards.” He looked at Blaise who nodded, so Greg continued, “why not just mention that you are going to resolve the wards over the Christmas break? That way people will know they can write to you freely, once school resumes, and you may even be able to get the Goblins on your side by then. Well enough at least to be able to purchase a banishing box. That will take care of any cursed mail, you can say that you can’t do it before then as you need to catch up on your studies due to the Dragon Pox outbreak. It will also give us the insight we need into what Dumbledore plans next.”

“That is a very good idea, Heir Goyle,” Myrick said, he had not been told of Greg’s change of status. “But why mention Dumbledore again? Is that who you were talking about before?” he asked turning to Ron.

Ron nodded, “he’s the only one who could have placed the mail wards on Harry as he’s Harry’s magical guardian. We think it may be because he didn’t want Harry to find out about his Lordship.”

Myrick’s eyebrows rose as he looked at Harry again, who shrugged uncomfortably, “this is one of those other things you said you wanted me to know about?”

“Yes, but it’s getting far too late to go into it now,” Blaise replied for Harry, he wanted to end this meeting now, he could see how tired Harry was and how uncomfortable he was getting with all the attention.

Myrick nodded, “of course, we got sidetracked,” he stood up putting his things away with a flick of his wand. “When do you propose we meet again?” he asked the couple on the couch.

“Next weekend’s a Hogsmeade weekend,” Tracey chimed in, “I’ve already booked a private room at the Three Broomsticks.” At Harry’s confused look she said, “Daddy wants to see you, he has some things to go over with you.”

“Right, okay, we’ll be in touch with a time for next Saturday then?” He confirmed with Myrick as he too stood.

“That is fine with me,” the publicist replied as he held out his hand in goodbye. Harry quickly shook it and exchanged quick hugs with the twins, who escorted the man back out through the vanishing cabinet.

“I think that went pretty good,” said Ron as he stretched his arms above his head. “I’m looking forward to reading the article.”

“It’s going to be good,” said Luna offhandedly.

“It’ll be fun to see everyone’s reaction,” said Tracey with a devilish grin.

“I should be getting back to the common room,” voiced Greg, “I’ll try to be around again soon. Good job today, Harry,” he said before nodding goodbye to everyone else and walking out of the room.

Susan cast a tempus, “I should get going too, I have a few things I need to do before I go to bed. But, um, Harry?”

“Yeah, Susan?” he replied.

“Can I.. Can I talk to Hannah about all this? She would want to help you too and..”

She trailed off, “and you hate keeping secrets from her,” Harry finished for her.

Susan gave him a miserable look, “yeah, I’m sorry, I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything and you can totally say no. I just thought I’d ask because Hannah’s your friend too and she would hate to find out that she could have been here helping you when you needed it.”

Harry breathed in a deep breath, he quickly glanced around at the others who shrugged or nodded. He was cautious about letting more people in, but he knew Hannah, she was a good person and he didn’t want Susan to feel like she was hiding stuff from her best friend, not when she already vowed not to tell her Aunt just yet. Letting the breath go he nodded at her, “yeah, that’s okay, I guess. Bring her by anytime tomorrow if you want.”

Susan’s posture relaxed as she took in Harry’s words, “thanks, Harry, you won’t regret it.” She came up and gave him a quick hug before calling out goodbye to everyone else.

“That’ll be us too then,” said Ron as he wandered over to Harry, “wanna go for a fly tomorrow?”

Harry grinned at him, shoulders falling into a relaxed pose, “that sounds bloody brilliant, I can’t remember the last time I flew.” Ron clapped him on the shoulder and waved goodbye to Daphne, Tracey, Luna and Astoria. Harry noticed the tips of Ron’s ear were red as he followed Neville out the door. Wondering what was up with his best mate for a moment, he shrugged it off. He would find out tomorrow. “So er, I’ll see you all in the morning?” he asked the girls.

“Sure thing Harry,” Daphne said, not looking up from where she was still drafting the letter to Gringotts. “I’ll have this ready for you in the morning.”

He smiled at her, “thanks, Daphne,” he said, the gratitude in his voice causing her to look up and smile softly back at him. “It’s not a problem, Harry, I’m only doing it because I haven’t taught you how to write letters yet.” She said in a teasing tone.

“Oh joy,” Harry said sarcastically as he remembered that Daphne was going to introduce him to society manners. “G’night everyone,” he said as he squeezed Blaise’s shoulder briefly and went to get ready for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to give thanks to a few people who have helped to keep me motivated with this chapter, I don't think I could have written this much or this quickly without their support and advice! Bickymonster, CelticKitsune, KTT2123, MoonlightVampiress and the one who introduced me to these wonderful people: Lady-Giovanna-Potter-Malfoy. You can find these incredible writers on here or on fanfiction . net
> 
> Anyway, what did you guys think of the new chapter? Reviews are love ;-)  
> xxx
> 
> PS: I also started a fbook page where I plan on posting snippets, excerpts, ideas etc. If you want to friend me please feel welcome! I'd love to interact a little more with you all!   
> https://www.facebook.com/ariel.sakura.100


	33. An Honest Publication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's interview is published in three articles by the Daily Prophet. Harry also receives gratitude from some unexpected sources.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm so glad you are all still enjoying this fic and hanging in there with me! I just want to give a big thank you to you all and to let you all know how much I appreciate every kudo/bookmark and comment. Thank you!

Harry was making his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. His friends thought that it would be best for him to be seen when the newspaper broke. Their argument was that he needed to appear indifferent about his achievement so that people could start to see that he was not going to be controlled by his fame. Harry had argued that he wanted to nothing more than to avoid it all.

Daphne had snapped at him and said, “the whole reason you _agreed_ to this was so that you could get avoid it as much as possible. Harry _making a cure for Dragon Pox_ _is a big deal_ and you need to show everyone that they do not have the right to question you about it. The only way you can avoid stuff like this in the future is to act like people can’t talk to you about it, to make a stand now. If people ask you questions, refer them back to the article. Tell them everything they need to know is in there and that you refuse to comment further. If there happens to be one person you would make an exception for, organise to meet them in private. Otherwise, everyone will swarm you like they normally do.”

With those not too gentle words of encouragement and a hearty kiss from Blaise to bolster him, Harry had left the Room of Requirement with Luna at his side. He met Ron and Neville near the corridor that led to Gryffindor Tower. Seamus and Dean were standing with them as well.

“Hey everyone,” Harry greeted them all.

A chorus of ‘Hello’s’, ‘Mornings’, and one ‘heya Harry,’ came back to him as they all fell into step with one another.

“So Harry,” Seamus began as he walked on Harry’s left, “Nev and Ron filled us in last night about what’s likely to be in the paper this morning. “

“Yeah?” asked Harry looking at the two in question.

“Yeah,” supplied Dean leaning forward to clap his hands on Harry’s shoulders as they made their way down the stairs, “and don’t worry about it, you’re still the same ol’ scrawny git to us.” He said in a teasing tone.

“Cept now, we have to be your bodyguards instead of your roommates,” remarked Seamus.

“Bodyguards?” Harry asked slightly amused, he was glad Dean and Seamus weren’t treating him too differently.

“Yeah, gotta keep those vapid fans at bay,” said Seamus, “besides, how many chicks do you think I could pull if I told them I’d get them an exclusive with Harry?” he asked as he slung an arm around Harry’s shoulders.

“None, not with those looks,” Harry teased, elbowing Seamus in the ribs as Ron guffawed.

Seamus pretended to be hurt as he clutched at his side, “come on now Harry! That’s why I need a hook!”

“You don’t need anything Shae,” replied Dean, “you get plenty as it is.”

Neville snorted, “Seamus, I think you’ve already snogged half the girls in Hogwarts.”

“Aye, but just think of the other half I’ve yet to kiss,” Seamus sighed dramatically. Harry just shook his head laughing as they came to the doors that led into the Great Hall. Hesitating slightly he pushed one open and they walked in to take their seats at the Gryffindor table. There were thankfully only a few students in the Hall at the moment. Harry took a seat near the staff end of the table and Ron and Seamus sat either side of him. Luna sat directly across from him and as Neville took one spot beside his girlfriend, Dean took the other. They started filling their plates as they watched the rest of the school and some members of staff start to fill the Hall.

Harry caught Blaise’s eye quickly when he entered the Hall with Daphne and Tracey. He gave Harry a quick, almost imperceptible nod, whilst Daphne and Tracey sent him a small smile and a wink respectively. Harry’s stomach was in knots, similar to his first Quidditch match. This was the first time he had done something like this, actively courted the media. He hoped he hadn’t made a fool of himself. Harry barely noticed when Ron piled food onto his plate and unconsciously bit into a piece of unbuttered toast. Chewing slowly on the dry food, he kept an eye on the door and watched as his former patients entered the Great Hall. They all waved or smiled in his direction as they exchanged hugs and greetings with friends. Ginny came to sit next to Ron and made small talk with her brother, Neville and Luna after greeting Harry and only getting a distracted grunt in return.

Slowly the room filled and the noise got louder as more and more students gathered. Then the moment Harry had been dreading arrived, the general lull in conversation as the owls arrived. He watched as the soared to their owners, he spotted Hedwig and saw the paper she carried. She landed in front of him and he fed her some bacon from his plate as he slipped off the edition of the Daily Prophet that had been delivered to him. There was a note tied to the roll of newspaper which Harry tore off. He handed the paper to Ron as he didn’t really feel like reading it himself, instead he quickly read the short note.

 

_Harry,_

_Thought you might like a copy,_

_Myrick_

 

Taking a deep breath through his nose, Harry leant in towards Ron and started to read over his shoulder.

 

**DRAGON POX!**   
**NO MORE!**

_It is with absolute joy that this journalist writes this article. A cure for Dragon Pox has finally been found! And it is all thanks to a student from Hogwarts!_  
As you readers are no doubt aware Dragon Pox is a potentially fatal disease that causes hideous visages on the skin, along with its typically green hue. Previously the survival rate of this disease is 62%, that seems to hold true no longer and we can all thank a dedicated sixth-year for this amazing discovery.  
This sixth-year student has been working tirelessly since the school was put under quarantine a few weeks ago because of the deadly disease. He says he couldn’t have done it without the support of his friends but those same friends told this reporter it was all his own achievement. One friend mentioned the cure makers OWL results, an ‘O’ so high this reporter researched when one that high was last achieved. I am astonished to report that an Outstanding that high has not been seen in over sixty years!  
The cure was discovered very late just two nights ago when its creator was reminded of a particular muggle vaccine. That’s right folks, the Dragon Pox Cure comes in two parts, and the first dose we have muggles to thank for! The creator used muggle methods alongside wizarding ones to learn as much as he could about the disease and how it worked. Once the idea was formed the creator tested his theory on blood samples taken from the sick. He was able to eradicate the disease entirely in these test situations. His mentor and Apprentice Master, the renowned Potions Master, Professor Horace Slughorn, was then woken to examine the cure. He deemed it safe for human experimentation and the cure was quickly made in vast quantities to be taken to the Hospital Wing in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Upon arrival there it was administered to those suffering from this nasty illness and the results observed was outstanding! There were over forty patients and out of those, only two needed a second dose to cure them completely!  
More was soon made and delivered to St Mungo’s to treat those who have taken up residence in the Dragon Pox Ward. This columnist was curious to see what happened there and was astounded by the results! I walked in to see completely healthy witches and wizards! Many were standing about chatting with one another whilst others could not wipe the grin from their faces as they marvelled over their now unblemished skin. The Healers and Nurses on staff were overjoyed with the results and one could be overheard muttering, “this is amazing, b****y amazing,” over and over as they performed the diagnosis spell on each patient to confirm the total eradication of Dragon Pox within St Mungo’s Hospital. I suspect a ward name change in the future as there will no longer be a need for a ward to hold patients afflicted by Dragon Pox, for those who are diagnosed in the future it is entirely possible they will be able to be treated right away in the emergency or clinic departments of the Hospital.  
The Healers I spoke to cannot wait for the potions to hit the market.

_I was contacted indirectly by the man behind the cure and taken to see him in private. It was there he secured my services as his publicist (for more on this please turn to page 3) as he has become far more tolerant of the role he plays in our society. Especially now with such an achievement under his belt. I, of course, heartily accepted the conditions to be the only one who may write future articles about him without repercussion. We discussed many things well into the late evening of yesterday, one conversation though struck me harder than I can say. Heir Potter was quite friendly with the two students who did not manage to survive until the cure was found, and I can tell he takes their loss quite personally. He and his friends recounted tales about the deceased that were filled with the comradery of friendship and respect. One of the victims was a young Gryffindor boy, whom Heir Potter remembered fondly, particularly his sorting. Apparently, the young man had fallen off the boat as he traversed the Black Lake on his first time attending Hogwarts. He was helped back in by the Giant Squid and arrived in the Great Hall wearing Professor Hagrid’s moleskin coat. As many of you would remember from your own years at Hogwarts, Professor Hagrid is quite a large man and the sight of a small eleven-year-old boy wearing his coat would have been quite the amusing spectacle. Heir Potter and his friends remember him as a lively young man who was always willing to be of help and eager to learn all there was about magic.  
The other victim was on Heir Potter’s Quidditch team, they had been teammates for the entirety of his school years and the loss of her friendship will be felt most profoundly by Heir Potter and all that knew her. It was clear to this reporter that Heir Potter takes their deaths very hard, it was easy to see that he is chastising himself for not being quicker at developing the cure. It is plainer though, to see that his friends will not allow him to wallow in his misplaced guilt. Their ardent support in this time of grief was inspiring to see._

_The heartfelt condolences of this reporter go out to the families of those who are not with us today._

_On a brighter note, Heir Potter is currently undergoing negotiations to have the cure mass produced so that all may benefit from this incredible advancement in the potions and medical field. It is my fervent hope that Heir Potter’s interest in the field of potions continues so that we in Magical Society may continue to benefit from his forays into the field. What exciting changes will he bring next?_

 

**Heir Potter’s Apology to Gringotts**

_It has only recently been brought to the attention of Heir Potter that he has had mail wards placed upon his person, against his knowledge. Heir Potter wishes to extend his deepest apologies to the esteemed Bank of Gringotts and the Goblin Nation for any offence he may have inadvertently caused them by not responding to any mail they are likely to have sent him over the years. _

_This travesty was pointed out to Heir Potter by a friend who was unable to send him letters and asked him if he had mail wards. At Heir Potter’s confused response, it was investigated and found that those wards prevent all but a very select few from being able to send him post. This distressed our young Heir as he feels guilty for unintentionally ignoring those that have tried to get in contact with him. He had this to say about the incident._

_“I really am terribly sorry about all this, I have no idea why these were even placed to begin with, let alone who did it. I want to say to everyone who has tried to reach me over the years, that I am sorry. I am going to attempt to recover my missing post and will try to respond. I hope to have all this sorted out over the Christmas break as due to missing so much school because of the Dragon Pox, I won’t have time before then.  
To the Goblins of Gringotts, I want to say that I am really, very sorry and I extend my deepest apologies that I have unintentionally ignored the correspondence I’m sure you have sent me over the years. It was not by my knowledge that this lack of correspondence on my behalf has occurred.”_

_Heir Potter has spent much of his time over the last few weeks dedicated to the recovery of those sick with Dragon Pox, he has helped in the Hospital Wing where he has been apprenticing to Madame Poppy Pomfrey since the start of the year and as you readers no doubt read in the previous article, singlehandedly discovered the cure for Dragon Pox. It seems his secondary apprenticeship to Potions Master Professor Slughorn, is going well._

_Anecdote 1: Mail wards can only be placed by a parent or magical guardian. Heir Potters own parents, the late Lord James Potter and his wife Lily, would have had no need to. His godfather and godmother were incapacitated very shortly after their deaths and would not have had the opportunity to do so. It begs the question, why were these wards placed and to what purpose was ALL of Heir Potter’s mail kept from him until he started Hogwarts? And then only adjusted to allow his very close friends access?_

_Anecdote 2: It is illegal to interfere with someone’s post, especially official correspondence from the Gringotts Goblins as per the treaty made in the late 18 th century after the most recent Rebellion._

 

**Potter’s Publicist**

_As mentioned in the previous article about Dragon Pox, Heir Potter has hired this modest journalist to be his personal media correspondent. What this means for the public is that you will now hear any truths about Heir Potter directly from his own mouth. Heir Potter has become increasingly frustrated with the lies and falsehoods that have been told in various publications (including this one) and has decided to rectify that. Heir Potter values his privacy and is entitled to it. The purpose of this article is to remind the public that they have no claim to demand information from him or to speculate on his life.  
Any articles in the future that are not written by myself or do not directly cite an article that I have written should be treated as gossip and are not worthy of your attention. What does this mean for those that have slandered Heir Potter’s good name? For those who have defamed and insulted the Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter? We shall soon see._

 

Harry looked up to the hush that had grown and he saw everyone absorbed in the paper. Students had gathered around and hovering over one another to read the editions that were now spread out over every available inch of the tables. When he noticed students starting to look his way he looked down at his plate and then up to the staff table. He watched the reactions of the staff as they scrutinized their own issues. Professors Sprout and Sinistra were sitting next to one another again and looked delighted at the articles. Professor McGonagall wore a mixture of shock and such pride that it made Harry embarrassedly pleased. Professor Snape looked up as Harry’s gaze passed over him and he gave Harry an ugly glare of such rage that Harry hadn't seen on him before. Harry just glared back at the greasy Professor. Horace, of course, looked extremely smug, but Harry knew the man well enough by now that his smug expression was _for_ Harry and not himself. The other Professors wore varying degrees of awe and pride and Harry’s gaze finally found its way to the Headmaster. Dumbledore’s brow was pinched as if he was mildly concerned and he was either still reading the front page or was rereading the edition. Harry waited impatiently to see what he would do.

Eventually, Dumbledore looked up and met Harry’s eyes. Harry saw a brief flicker of fury in the Headmasters gaze and then a subtle pressure on his mind. He quickly rubbed his scar and tore his gaze away from the Headmaster. Had Dumbledore just tried to read his mind? Was he powerful enough to do that from across the room like that? Harry wasn’t sure, but he figured he would be able to find out when Dumbledore undoubtedly summoned him to his office later. Harry quickly turned to Ron and softly voiced his concern. “Ron, Dumbledore’s going to ask me to his office about this for sure. What am I going to do? I mean, I kind of need to go, I need to know what’s going to happen. But I don’t want to go alone.”

“Why doesn’t one or two of us come under the cloak?” Ron asked.

“I dunno,” Harry replied, “I think Dumbledore can see through it and he’d just send you away.”

A throat was cleared on Harry’s other side, “Er, sorry Harry, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop but why don’t you take McGonagall to go with you? She’s supposed to be there anyway.” Seamus told them when they looked his way.

“What do you mean Shae?” asked Harry puzzled by this new information.

“Well, I only found out meself last year, you remember when I blew up that cauldron in the OWL exam?” Harry and Ron both grinned and nodded, it had been quite spectacular, even by the Irish boy’s standards. “Yea, well, the proctor wanted me to be taken to task for it, as I ‘endangered his life’, bloody langer, it’s not my fault he doesn’t know a decent shield charm. Anyway, we had to wait for McGonagall to come along with us as she’s supposed to be in any meeting a student has with the Headmaster. It’s part of the school rules or charter or sumthin’.” Seamus replied answering Harry’s question.

Harry looked at Ron with his eyebrows raised, “right, well, that changes things. Thanks, Seamus.” Harry said, Ron nodded fervently as he chewed his eggs.

“Aye, anytime mate,” Seamus said, “you might want to eat quick, you have admirers on their way.” Harry looked up to see that indeed several students were making their way over to him.

“Shit,” he said under his breath.

“Why don’t you just stand up and tell them everything is in the article and you aren’t going to talk about it? Like Daphne said,” Neville asked.

Harry swallowed, he didn’t really want to, he hated talking to people like he was entitled to something, even if it was his own privacy. Though he was coming to the realisation that he needed to draw that line in the sand and the sooner he did it, the better. And really why did everyone think they were entitled to know every little detail about his life? Anger starting to spark, he rose quickly and stepped into the corridor between the table and the wall. He held up a hand to the crowd of students that had started to make their way towards him. “Stop, I’m trying to enjoy my breakfast before classes start. I don’t want to answer any of your questions.” He said as he folded his arms across his chest.

A sudden series of groans and cries, ‘but Harry!’ and ‘why not’s’ were thrown in his direction. Harry ground his teeth together before retorting. “There’s a reason why I had the article published if any of you cared to use your brain!” He said his anger at the fickle nature of the student population mounting, “everything I _want_ you to know is in there. Now, piss off, would you?” He snapped as he sat down again, hanging his head to rub his face with his hands in frustration. There was a clamour of noise as everyone started talking again. Harry ignored them and kept his head down. He felt movement from Seamus and then suddenly heard the Irish boy roar. “Oi! Bloody hell you lot! Why do you all think you can just pester Harry for information? In case you didn’t notice, he’s trying to have his bleedin’ breakfast!”

Harry looked up at the sandy-haired blonde boy with a new appreciation, seems Seamus really had turned over a new leaf and decided to back him from now on. His attention was drawn to Dean next who had also stood and was leaning over the table, fists curled on the timber. “You’ve all got your answers in your hands, now kindly fuck off, will you? It’s no wonder Harry hates it when his name is in the paper when people just act like this. He’s faced You-Know-Who more times than anyone else and survived, you really want to risk making him angry?”

“They don’t need to worry about making Harry angry when they’ve already incurred my wrath Dean,” said a female voice from behind Harry. All eyes spun to Ginny as the flame-haired girl stood with her wand drawn. “I haven’t cast my bat-bogey hex in ages, I think I need to brush up on it.” She said as she extended her arm to look down the point of her wand, twitching it from target to target as if deciding who would be first. The crowd suddenly scattered, everyone knew that the female Weasley was almost deadly with her favoured hex. The three Gryffindors sat down and continued eating their breakfast as if nothing happened. Harry was a little stunned at how quickly the three of them had stood up for him and grateful that they had. Maybe this wouldn’t all be so bad if he actually had more than just Ron and Hermione to shield him from the stares and questions of his peers. Grinning widely he quickly thanked them, “you guys, thanks for that, you didn’t have to.”

“Of course we did, Harry,” Dean replied.

“Yeah, we shoulda been doin’ it for a lot longer. I’m sorry about that mate,” said Seamus, looking slightly guilty.

Harry knocked his shoulder against Seamus, “it’s okay mate, I’m just glad you’re on my side now.” He looked around Ron at Ginny, “Ginny,” he started, “if you’re looking for somewhere to practice your bat-bogey hex, you could join us if you want? You guys too,” he said to Seamus and Dean when Ginny smiled gratefully at him.

“You started the DA up again, Harry?” asked Dean in a way that wouldn’t be overheard.

Harry shook his head, “no, this is just for people I can trust, people I know I can count on, friends only,” he clarified. “I’m sorry that it took me so long to realise that included you.”

“I didn’t exactly make it easy on you last year,” replied Seamus sadly, “calling you a nutter and all.”

“Yeah, well, you’ve stuck up for me lately, even when I’m not around. That means something to me, Seamus.” Harry told the boy.

Seamus smiled at him, “you’re a good bloke, Harry, thank you. I won’ waste this chance.” Harry nodded at him, feeling easy relief at the knowledge that he actually had friends who would stand by him now. That knowledge was like a balm on the wounds of the words Dudley had spoken when they were children.

He lifted his eyes to the Slytherin table and met Blaise’s eyes briefly he could see warm affection in his boyfriend’s eyes. Maybe things would be okay after all.

There was a sudden ‘hem hem’ from behind him, that had Harry jumping in his seat. He saw the brief anger and worry flit across Blaise’s face before he turned around to see Hermione standing there. Harry groaned and turned back towards the table, Luna calmly pulling his plate away as he head thunked onto the hard surface. “Harry, what is all this?” came Hermione’s demanding voice and the rustling of a brandished paper. “I don’t understand what the Prophet gains about lying to the public about you curing Dragon Pox. I mean, honestly, tomorrow they are just going to be writing some rot about how it’s all a falsehood and it will make you look like an even bigger liar. Especially with that obviously incorrect OWL result. What I want to know is about this apology to Gringotts? Why should you have to apologise to them? Why did you do it so publically anyway? And who told you about the mail wards? It just says here a friend did. Also, why would you hire a publicist? Isn’t that a bit full of yourself? I mean honestly, yes it’s nice he wrote a good article about you for once, but do honestly believe you need one full-time?”

Harry had heard more than enough by now, draining the glass of juice someone had poured for him, he stood. The others standing with him and he made to move off. Hermione grabbed his arm, “don’t you ignore me Harry James Potter!” she said shrilly.

Harry turned to her, his gaze hard as he wrenched his arm from her grasp, “you gave up the right to ask me such invasive questions when you stopped being my friend, Hermione,” he replied coldly, “and in case you forgot,” he held the back of his right hand up, so she could see the scars there, “I must not tell lies.”

He heard Ginny talking to Hermione as he stalked off, Ron, Neville, Luna, Seamus and Dean following him. Ginny caught up with them as they stopped outside Luna’s classroom. She smiled brightly at them all, “well, you certainly told her Harry, I really don’t have any more excuses for that girl. It’s like she’s forgotten what it is to be a real friend. Anyway, can we meet up after classes today?”

Harry nodded, “yeah come to the Room of Requirement, there are a few things I should tell you guys.” He bit his lip as suddenly he was a little nervous at the thought of telling the staunch Gryffindors that he was in a relationship with a Slytherin, had friends that were Slytherins.

“Ron and Neville said you had a lot on your plate at the moment, Harry. Whatever it is, you can trust us with it.” Dean said clapping his hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“Yeah, Harry,” Ginny said, “we’re your friends, we aren’t going to turn on you now.”

“Here, here,” chimed in Seamus.

Harry met Ron’s eyes and his best mate nodded, “right, er, thanks guys, we should probably get to class.” Harry said a little bashful at the outpouring of support from his friends. The boys quickly left and headed out of the castle towards Herbology. Harry leant against the outside of the Greenhouse as they waited for Professor Sprout, his dorm-mates surrounding him. They talked about what Professor Sprout was likely to teach and wondered how much they would need to catch up on. Harry noticed when Blaise, Daphne and Tracey arrived, they stood only slightly separated from the group of Gryffindor boys. Harry caught Blaise’s eye and the dark-skinned boy mouthed ‘wait’ to Harry. Harry frowned but jerked his head slightly to show he’d understood. When Professor Sprout opened the Greenhouse to let them in, Harry lingered at the back of the group. Blaise came to stand behind him and Harry felt something being pressed into his bag. He entered the greenhouse and quickly set his bag on the table. Opening it on the pretence of getting out his book he saw that Blaise had placed two pieces of fruit in there along with a note.

_I saw you didn’t eat much at breakfast, hopefully these will tide you over until lunch._

_B. x_

Harry couldn’t help holding back the smile at the note in his hand. He chewed the inside of his cheek to stop the grin from being too obvious before he looked up. Blaise just crinkled his eyes in return before the lesson began in earnest.

 

* * *

 

Their lessons that morning flew by. They were so packed with what Harry had missed over the last few weeks and he had walked out with scrolls of homework to catch up on. The other students were finally given the chances to practice the spells they had been theoretically researching during the epidemic. Harry’s friends promised to help him, Susan and Hannah, catch up as they had already done the theory for those spells. The only lesson that Harry had a reprieve in was potions. Slughorn had stopped by Harry’s desk during the lesson and told him he would not need to worry about the few potions, that he had taught to the other students as they had stuck to brewing potions for the Hospital Wing. Ones Harry was already capable of. “Not that it matters, Harry, you’re my apprentice now. That alone qualifies you in the potions field. You don’t need a NEWT in the subject anymore.” Harry had been surprised at that information but pleased nonetheless. He’d was also grateful for the fruit that Blaise had slipped him, and he had snacked on it between lessons. He and the other Gryffindor boys had been fending off students all morning. The phrase “it’s all n the paper” was quickly becoming over-used.

He and Ron were now on their way to lunch and talking about the things they would need to do to get the team back to peak performance, once school resumed after Christmas. They’d been seated for a while, joined at some stage by Neville and Luna who were giddily invested in one another, now that the pressure of the Dragon Pox had been taken from their shoulders. The Great Hall was filled with laughter and smiling faces once more when Harry was tapped gently on the shoulder. He turned around to see the rubbed raw face of Colin Creevey.

“Hey, Colin,” he said softly, “are you doing okay?”

Ron quickly shuffled down the bench a little to make room for the fifth year. Colin tried to smile at Ron but failed as he sat down next to Harry. He looked at Harry quickly before training his gaze on his hands, “I miss Dennis,” he said softly.

Harry exchanged glances with Ron who looked a little fearful, “Colin,” Harry started to say.

“It’s okay, Harry,” Colin said cutting Harry off, “I just wanted to come and find you before I go.”

“Where are you going?” Harry asked the younger boy.

“Mum and Dad are coming to get me and..” Colin swallowed heavily his voice sticking in his throat, “this evening. I’m going home for the holidays early. They’ve already organised it with Professor McGonagall.”

Harry nodded he really didn’t know what to say, “that’s good, you should be with your parents right now.”

Colin bit his trembling lip, “I just, I wanted to say thank you.”

“Thank you?” Harry asked softly bewildered, how could Colin be thanking him? He hadn’t been able to save Dennis.

“Yeah, I know how hard you worked in the Hospital Wing and on the cure and I know that you always made time to talk to Dennis and you made sure our letters got exchanged. He said how great you were.” Colin told Harry. “And you were always there to help me too, with the calming draughts and everything.” The small boy hunched his shoulders inwards as tears fell down his face again and Harry shifted closer to him and threw an arm around his shoulders.

“Colin,” Harry tried to say again.

“No, wait, I.. I saw what you said in the Prophet. I don’tnt you to blame yourself, ‘s not your fault and I just wanted you to know that I’m glad you said what you did, Dennis would be so happy to know he made front page news. I am too. The story was a good one and I hope it makes people remember him.”

“It will,” said Luna softly, smiling at Colin from across the table.

Colin gave her a watery smile in return, “you think so?” he asked the Ravenclaw.

“Hey,” said Harry, chafing Colin’s arm a little, “this is Luna we’re talking to, you know she knows these things. No-one who ever cared about Dennis will forget about him.” Colin smiled at Harry.

“Thanks, Harry,” he whispered.

“I know you probably don’t feel like it, but you should try and eat something,” Harry said encouragingly. Colin nodded and reached for a cucumber sandwich, just as his fingers closed over the bread there was a bang as the doors to the Great Hall were thrown open. The students fell silent as they watched the Bell’s walk into the Great Hall. Archibald Bell was clearly angry in his grief while Grace looked like she was barely holding herself together. Harry stiffened slightly, not knowing what to do as they looked around the Hall.

“Ah, Mr and Mrs Bell,” said Dumbledore graciously as he stood and made to move around the table, “welcome to Hogwarts, would you like me to escort you to the Hospital Wing?” 

Archibald sneered at Dumbledore, “I’ll go nowhere with my daughter’s killer,” he snarled, the entire Great Hall gasped in shock as his words were absorbed. “We are here looking for the one who did everything to save her.” Harry glanced at Ron who nodded at him. Squeezing Colin around the shoulders once more he stood up and made his way over to Katie’s parents.

Harry quickly approached them and Grace pulled him into a hug as he reached them. “Hello, Mrs Bell,” he said to her as she released him, “Inspector Bell,” he intoned respectfully as he held his hand out for Archie to shake.

Archie shook it, his quick wits that earned him that title in the first place realising what Harry was doing. “Healer Potter, good to see you again, it’s nice to know that _some_ people remember the position I hold. Come we wish to speak with you privately.”

Archie turned and Harry moved to escort them both out of the room when there was the sound of a throat being cleared, “ah yes, Harry, if you would be so kind as to show Mr and Mrs Bell to the Hospital Wing, that would be most appreciated.” Harry narrowed his gaze at the Headmaster, who was clearly trying to remain in control of the situation.

“I will escort _Inspector_ and Mrs Bell to the Hospital Wing, not for you, but because they asked for me,” Harry said, his tone cold. He never understood Dumbledore’s insistence about not addressing people by their professions. Well, everyone but Snape that is. He turned and took Grace by the arm and led them quickly away from the onlookers of the Great Hall.

 

* * *

 

Daphne watched as the Great Hall burst into chatter at what Katie’s father had said, she turned to Blaise and seeing the tightness of his mouth and the worry in his eyes she whispered, “Harry won’t like this, we should write to Myrick. Tell him what happened here, get the real story out before someone can write to Skeeter and blow it out of proportion.”

Blaise nodded subtlety, “I’ve got the next lessons off, I’ll write to him,” he murmured back. Daphne nodded that had been her intention, to provide a distraction for Blaise, as Harry would be spending the rest of the afternoon in the Hospital Wing per his usual timetable. Daphne didn’t want Blaise to spend the entire afternoon worrying about what was happening between Harry and the two parents who had just come in. At least she had Arithmancy to take away her worries for a time. Blaise had the entire afternoon free.

“Wasn’t Bell friends with the Spinnett and Johnson?” Daphne asked Tracey who nodded.

“Yes, and they are dating the Weasley twins, living with them too from what Ron’s told me,” Tracey confirmed.

“We should make Myrick aware of that, they might be willing to interview for the piece. It would give the article some soundbites without having to talk to her parents directly. I don’t think either of them are going to want to talk to the press, no matter how well-intentioned.” Daphne reasoned. Blaise hummed in agreement, Daphne could see his mind ticking over the possibilities.

Tracey was looking thoughtful and she leaned in closer, “make sure you give him all the details about how the old man got her sick, it will at least be another hole in his robes. Even if he manages to talk his way out of this, people will still know he is responsible for the death of a young girl.”

Blaise glanced at her, a decidedly Slytherin smile curling on his lips, “I already planned to.”

 

* * *

 

Harry walked quietly with Katie’s parents for a few meters, completely unsure of what to say to them. Once they had walked up a few flights of stairs, Grace pulled Harry into one of the abandoned classrooms. Archibald shut the door behind them and Harry swallowed a little nervously. Grace quickly set his fears aside though as she hugged him again, Harry tensed slightly at the unexpected contact and he was at a loss as what to do. “We just want you to know that we don’t blame you, Harry, we know you and Madame Pomfrey did everything you could for our daughter.” She stood back and Harry was pulled into a gruff hug from Archie as well.

“She’s right, son,” he said as he released Harry, “our Katie wouldn’t want you to blame yourself. There was nothing more you could have done.”

Harry felt his eyes grow hot as their words compounded with Colin’s earlier gratitude. “Still, I..” he went to say.

Grace shushed him and wrapped gentle arms around him again, Harry thought it strange that they were the ones comforting him. He rather thought it should be the other way around. He slowly relaxed and settled into the hug from the older woman, it was soft and warm, rather like Mrs Weasleys, his arms slowly wrapped around her frame. He wondered if this is what all mothers hugs were like. He tucked his face into Grace’s shoulder as the tears that had threatened to spill before silently dripped down his cheeks. He felt Archie’s large hand settle on his back. The moment stretched on as the three of them drew comfort from one another. Finally, Harry drew in a deep cleansing breath and stepped out of the Bells embrace, still not entirely comfortable with displaying that kind of emotion.

He quickly removed his glasses and rubbed vigorously at his eyes. Putting his frames back on his face he looked up at them, “so, er, are you here to, to pick up Katie?” he asked quietly.

Grace nodded as she clasped her hands together, Archie put an arm around her shoulders and answered, “yes, and I wanted to know if you know of any lawyers or the wizarding equivalent of one. Grace and I spend a lot of our time in the non-magical world, you see, so we don’t know exactly how to navigate these waters.”

“I don’t understand, waters?” Harry asked, “and what makes you think I know a lawyer? Why would you trust me? I’m just a kid.”

Archie snorted softly, “I know you are more than just a kid, Harry. I could see it in you, those times we met in the Hospital Wing when we were visiting our daughter before this disease struck. You have a good head on your shoulders and Katie trusted you, I trust her judgement and therefore you. If you’re smart enough to hire a publicist about all of this then I reckon you’re smart enough to have a lawyer in your pocket too.”

Harry rubbed the back of his head, a little overwhelmed by the praise he was getting from Katie’s father, “okay, yeah, I know a guy, his name is John Davis. He’s the father of one of my friends and he is a really good lawyer, his wife is a muggle lawyer too.” Harry quickly reached into his bag and scribbled the name on a bit of parchment for them, “you should be able to contact him by owl, I’m not sure where his offices are, I meet him in Hogsmeade.”

“Thank you,” Archie said, as he took the slip of parchment from Harry.

“Can I ask what you need a lawyer for?” Harry asked them curiously.

Archibald looked at his wife before turning back to Harry, anger written in every line of his face. “We’re going to press charges against Dumbledore for killing our baby girl. Murder or Manslaughter, whatever we can get to stick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot happened in this chapter but I hope you all enjoyed it just the same! :D  
> (oh and bonus points to those of you who realised why Snape was looking particularly hateful..) :D
> 
> Don't forget you can find me on fbook, I do post snippets now and again. 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/ariel.sakura.100


	34. March of the Goblins - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes a life altering decision, rethinks the Sorting Hat's words, gains a confidant and so much more - PART ONE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I said last chapter that not a lot happened (to which you all vehemently disagreed :D ) I think what I really meant is not a lot compared to this chapter! This chapter has spun out to a whopping 18,500 words and it's still not quite done... :S
> 
> So when the lovely Lady_Giovanna_Potter_Malfoy suggested that I split it into a part 1 & 2, my prayers were answered. So here it is guys! Part 1!

Harry made his way down to the Great Hall for dinner. After spending time with the Bells and then seeing them off, he had spent the rest of the afternoon with Poppy, writing reports on their patients and what had been done in the Hospital Wing whilst it was quarantined. He had also started to write down some of his thoughts that he would need to draft a formal report for the Dragon Pox Cure.

Slipping into the spot that had opened up between Ron and Dean, he started to pile food on his plate. Between his nervousness at breakfast and his half-eaten lunch, he was starving. He had wolfed down a few bites of the beef roast when he heard Ron mutter the anti-eavesdropping charm that he had found in the secondhand potions book and taught to them all. Raising an eyebrow in curiosity at Ron, he smirked when the red-head half-heartedly scowled at him, “you look like Zabini when you do that you realise?” Harry made a ‘get on with it’ gesture as he chewed a gravy-soaked roll.

Ron shovelled some mashed potato into his mouth before answering, “I spoke to Tracey this afternoon, they’re going to the Slytherin dorms after tea. Something about needing to put up an appearance.”

Harry swallowed and nodded thoughtfully, “they say anything else?” he asked. He’d had been hoping to see Blaise after dinner.

Ron shook his head, “only that she’s already written to her dad about the weekend and Blaise had written to Myrick about Katie’s parents being here.” Harry made a questioning noise around his fork and Ron elaborated, “someone here would have written to the Prophet about what Mr Bell said. Tracey told me that Blaise gave Myrick the facts so that he could write a sympathetic article that throws the blame on Dumbledore without being trashy.”

Harry nodded again absorbing the information, it was probably a good move. The article that could have come out otherwise would have been a disaster, especially if it had been written by Rita Skeeter. Changing the subject, Harry decided to rib his best friend a bit. “So, what else did you and Tracey talk about huh?” He said with a teasing grin.

Ron turned red and started sputtering, “n-nothing!”

Harry’s grin grew wider, “uh huh, sure.” Ron continued to make a few incoherent sounds as Harry elbowed him fondly. “Oh, come on, Ron!” he said at last. “I might have been busy these last few weeks but I still saw the amount of time you guys have been spending together.”

Ron’s ears turned red, as he looked back at his plate. “Yeah well, she’s pretty brill,” he murmured.

Harry leaned his ear closer to Ron, “sorry what was that? I couldn’t hear you on account of you mumbling and all,” he quipped.

Ron just glared at him before rolling his eyes and grinning back at the infectious smile on Harry’s face, “yeah, yeah alright,” he said.

Harry laughed, “so?”

“So what?” Ron said as he chased peas around his plate with a fork.

“You gonna do something about it?” Harry asked.

Ron shrugged and took a sip of his drink, “I dunno if I can, I mean, it’s the same as you and Blaise in ‘nit? I can’t really ask her to go to Hogsmeade with me.” He said quietly.

Harry chewed the inside of his lip as he thought, “no… but what about a picnic? You guys must know the forest pretty well by now. You must have found a nice spot you could take her? Why not ask Dobby to help you?”

Ron thought it over for a minute, “that’s a good idea, but it’s the end of November, Harry. It’s getting bloody cold out there.”

Harry gave Ron a look reminiscent of the one he had given Hermione in their first year, “are you a wizard, or not?” he imitated.

Ron blinked before laughing, “alright, alright, I’ll ask her.” Harry clapped him on the shoulder and Ron took down the muffilito charm. They finished up their dinner and Harry led the Marauders and Ginny, Seamus and Dean up to the Room of Requirement.

 

* * *

 

“Jasus, Harry!” Seamus gasped in surprise as he looked around what Harry had started to think of as Headquarters ever since Susan had mentioned it. “This is pure class isn’t it?”

Harry grinned at the Irish boy, he loved the expressions Seamus came up with sometimes. “Yeah, well, we wanted to cover everything,” he told the three newcomers as he led them inside. Harry felt his pocket vibrating as the mirror buzzed, with a hasty explanation to everyone he disappeared into his and Blaise’s room to talk to Sirius. He heard Ginny questioning Ron as the portrait closed behind him. “Sirius,” he exclaimed when the older man finally came into view.

“Shhh, Harry,” Sirius whispered, holding a finger to his lips.

“Sorry,” Harry breathed in reply, “what’s going on?” Sirius’s answer was to turn the mirror around. Harry heard a rumbling and once the mirror stopped moving he was able to see where it was coming from. There, lying in front of an archway that mimicked the one in the Department of Mysteries, was a large Cerberus. “You found it!” Harry whispered excitedly.

The image in Harry’s mirror blurred and shifted again, “yeah I did, he doesn’t seem to mind me as Padfoot, sniffed me a good deal but he mostly ignores me. I had to wait for him to fall asleep before I could contact you.” Sirius replied with a toothy grin. “How are you, Harry?”

Harry shrugged, “I’m alright, I guess,” he said, at Sirius’s concerned expression he quickly carried on, “really I’m okay Sirius, there’s just a lot that’s happened these last few weeks. I’ll fill you in when I see you.”  Harry couldn’t help but smile at his Godfather when those words came out of his mouth.

“If you’re sure, Prongslet,” Sirius said leadingly.

“I’m sure,” Harry replied.

Sirius let it go, for now, he’d get the truth out of his godson when he saw him, “okay so how do you propose getting me out of here?” Sirius asked instead.

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, “next week is the end of the term. Neville has already arranged to meet his Uncle as soon as the holidays begin. We should be able to get him to help us. He’s an Unspeakable.” Harry explained.

Sirius nodded, “That’s Algernon Longbottom is it?”

Harry nodded, “I think so, Neville just calls him ‘Uncle Algie’. Fred and George have been working on disguises for you and us to get in and out of the Ministry. We should be able to get a pretty solid plan together once we’ve been able to talk to Neville’s uncle.”

“So, another week at least?” Sirius asked.

Harry bit his lip, he hated leaving Sirius in there any longer than he had to, he just couldn’t see another way that would keep them all safe. He had learned from his mistake last year. He wouldn’t rush into things anymore. “It’s only the beginning of the week here, so it’s more like another two.” Harry told him, “and that’s just to see Mr Longbottom. I don’t know when exactly we will be able to get into the Ministry.”

Sirius blew out a breath but stopped when he caught Harry’s sad expression, “hey, don’t worry, I’d wait another year if I had to. As long as I’m coming back to you, Harry. I’ll wait as long as I need to.” Sirius said earnestly.

Harry kept his eyes wide trying to make sure they stayed dry as he nodded vigorously. “I just hate leaving you there Sirius, especially now, when I know you’re so close!”

Sirius’s fingers touched the mirror and Harry imitated him, “hey, now, it’ll be okay, and soon we’ll be together again. Okay? And screw Dumbledore’s orders, we’ll move out of Grimmauld Place. There are other Black properties we can move into. Or even a Potter one. We’ll be a proper family, you, me and Remus.” Sirius told Harry affectionately.

“What about Blaise?” Harry asked nervously.

Sirius huffed good-naturedly, “well I suppose your Slytherin can visit. Maybe stay over, in _separate_ rooms.” Sirius said.

“Sirius, I’m sixteen,” Harry pointed out, “I’ll be of age soon and from what I understood of your conversation with John Davis you got up to a lot worse than I have.”

Sirius harrumphed disgruntledly, “I know, and I know you’re a smart boy. Wait what do you mean what you _have_ gotten up to?” Harry thought back to the other night and the following morning with Blaise and lowered his eyes quickly as a blush rose on his cheeks. “Harry?” came the knowing tone, Harry met his godfathers glinting eyes and the old dog grinned, “well then, Harry, come on, details!”

“Sirius!” Harry squawked.

“That good huh?” Sirius said saucily with a wink.

“I’m hanging up now,” Harry scowled at the laughing man.

Sirius laughed again before saying, “you probably should anyway. I need to change back before he wakes up. Don’t want him smelling the human on me if I can help it.”

Harry nodded in understanding, “okay, but I’ll call you as soon as I know something.”

Sirius smiled, “I know you will, Bambi, I’ll leave the mirror out in front of Padfoot so I know when I need to change back. Be careful okay? I love you.”

Harry crooked a smile, “love you too,” he returned and the connection was broken.

Unfolding himself from where he was sitting on the bed Harry went to join his friends.

 

* * *

 

Harry opened the portrait and watched as Dean, Seamus and Ginny turned to him with interspersed looks of shock and awe. Harry frowned and looked at Ron. “I filled them in on what we’ve all been up to in here. They are taking it pretty well to be honest, though I haven’t told them about who else has been helping us just yet,” Ron said. “How’s Sirius?”

Harry grinned then, “he’s good, he found the archway. Now we just need to get there and he can come back.” Harry told them all.

“That’s great Harry!” Neville said coming up to clasp his shoulder. “I’ve already arranged with Uncle Algie to pick me up from the train station. So I can talk to him about it as soon as we get home.”

“That’d be great Neville,” Harry said with gratitude.

Ginny approached Harry as well, “I’m so happy Sirius is alive, Harry!” she exclaimed. “I know how bad it was for you thinking he wasn’t here anymore. How did you find out? Ron didn’t tell us.”

“Er, well, you see that has to do with the people that have been helping us,” Ron said.

Ginny spun around and narrowed her eyes at her brother, “and who exactly is it that has been helping you? You won’t say which makes me wonder if we won’t approve.”

Harry cleared his throat, “it doesn’t matter if you approve Ginny, they’re my friends and my family.”

Ginny spun back around, her red hair flying out as she turned back to Harry, “well if they are your friends then, of course, I’ll give them the benefit of the doubt, it’s not as if you’d be consorting with Slytherins, but family?” she questioned confusion in her eyes.

Harry shared a glance with Ron and was about to correct Ginny’s assumptions when the door opened and Daphne stepped in. She was quickly followed by Tracey, Greg and lastly Blaise. Harry took a deep breath as Ginny’s eyes went round and Dean and Seamus looked at the Slytherins in surprise, their expressions unsure.. “Guys, let me introduce you properly to everyone. Seamus, Dean, Ginny, this is my cousin, Daphne Greengrass, my friend Tracey Davis, my friend and vassal, Greg Goyle.” Harry made his way over to Blaise seeing the darker boy was eyeing Ginny speculatively, “and Blaise Zabini,” Harry said taking Blaise’s hand in his, “my boyfriend.”

Harry might have found it amusing, the way that the three Gryffindors eyes bulged at the information, had he not been worried how they would react. He felt Blaise step closer and squeeze Harry’s hand in gentle reassurance as they waited for someone to speak. It was Daphne who broke the silence. “It’s nice to meet you all, as friends of Harry’s we’ve heard something about you all.”

Dean was the first to recover, “uh, right, it’s nice to meet you all too. How’d you guys meet Harry?”

The Slytherins all looked to Harry and Blaise, Harry looked up at Blaise and shrugged, “Blaise and I have been running into each other since getting on the train this year. We just kinda got talking and then we started studying together which led me to get to know Daphne and Tracey. That’s when I found out Daphne and I are actually related through our grandparents. Greg and I got to talking in the Hospital Wing when he was a patient, we realised how similar our views are on certain issues in the wizarding world and he swore to House Potter.”

“Right,” Seamus said nodding, “makes sense. I can see where the idea came from for the newspaper articles now.” He said with a wink and smirk at Harry, to which Harry responded with a rude hand gesture. “Which one of ye came up with it?”

“Me,” said Blaise, his deep, velvety voice rolling across the room.

Harry chanced a look at Ginny who still hadn’t said a word. She met his eyes and she nodded, he could see that she was still having a little trouble processing, but he also knew she wouldn’t make a scene. Something inside him relaxed then and he turned to Blaise more fully so he could talk to him. Daphne, Tracey and Greg moved further into the room. Tracey walking over to Ron and pulling him down onto a study table to show him the progress she had made on their map. Ron waved Dean over to take a look when he saw the other Gryffindor’s interest.

“I was wondering when you were going to get here,” Harry said to Blaise quietly when their eyes met.

Concern quickly etched onto Blaise’s face, “are you okay? I saw you talking to Creevey earlier and then the Bell’s.” Blaise's eyes also flicked briefly to Ginny before resettling on Harry’s face, he brought his other hand up to cup Harry’s jaw as he searched Harry’s face for an answer to his questions.

Harry stepped a little closer to Blaise, closing the distance between them, “I’m okay, yeah it’s not been a great day. But I spoke to Sirius, he found the entrance!”

Blaise smiled at Harry, “that’s wonderful news, Harry!”

“Yeah, it is,” Harry returned with a smile of his own.

They stood like that for a moment, soaking up the pleasant contact between them, “are you sure you’re okay though?” Blaise asked after a moment, “today must have been tiring.”

Harry just leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Blaise’s lips, “it has been a rather heavy day. But, yeah, I think I’m okay, you don’t have to worry, Blaise.”

Blaise nodded relieved, before he smirked, “but I like what happens when I worry,” he whispered, his eyes glinting mischievously as he leaned his head closer to Harry’s.

Harry twisted his lips into half smirk and he kissed Blaise again, lingering a little longer than strictly polite. They broke apart when they heard Seamus’s wolf whistle. Harry flipped him the bird again and he and Blaise made their way over to the couches where, Greg, Daphne, Seamus and Ginny were sitting. Neville and Luna were sharing an armchair, Luna’s legs tossed over one arm.

“Harry,” came Greg’s low voice. Harry looked at the large teen as he took his spot on the couch next to Blaise. “I have someone who wants to meet with you.” Harry’s eyebrows rose, “they don’t know who you are exactly. I only told them that I had found a third way in this upcoming war and they were eager to hear more. Though, it took a bit of convincing to get them to agree to meet you.”

“Why did you go to so much trouble to convince them if they didn’t want to meet with me?” Harry asked confused.

“And what do you want out of that meeting?” asked Blaise with speculative eyes. 

Greg looked between Blaise and Harry before settling on Harry and answering their questions, “I admit, I would like to see them safe and with me for what’s to come. I won’t betray their confidence though by telling you why it took me so long to convince him. Just that I think it’s only fair that they have the same chance I do to get away from the Dark Lord.”

Harry chewed the inside of his lip as he thought, “you said third-way in this war, is that really what’s going on here though? I mean we are just trying to right some wrongs and I’m trying to find out what has happened to me. I mean yeah, I’m going to oppose Voldemort and everything he stands for but how does that make me different from Dumbledore?”

He got a few incredulous looks at his words, “I don’t think you see yourself clearly, Harry,” Blaise said after a moment. Harry turned his attention to his boyfriend as he continued to speak, “you are different from any other leader the magical world has ever known, except maybe Merlin himself. You are exceptionally gifted and powerful, but that aside, you actually care about people. You care what happens to everyone, with everything you do you try to make the world a better place. Whether that is standing up for people who can’t stand up for themselves, inspiring others to achieve their best, creating potions that cure disease and help those afflicted with curses. You treat people with respect and courtesy regardless of their situation. You are able to overlook prejudice and motivate others to do the same. No-one else comes close to be able to do the things that you do so easily.”

Harry frowned, “but that’s just because it’s the right thing to do,” he pointed out.

“And how many people do you see doing the same thing? Putting others first?” Blaise asked, “especially our so-called ‘leaders’.”

Harry opened his mouth to argue and then closed it when he realised he couldn’t name anyone, his frown deepened, “okay, but there is no way I’m as powerful as you say, I mean, there’s no way I’m on level with Dumbledore or Voldemort.”

Seamus snorted, “Harry, mate, everyone, well at least everyone in Gryffindor, knows for a fact that you could produce a full Patronus at the age of thirteen, one so powerful it drove off hundreds of Dementors.”

“What about how you led the DA last year?” piped up Ginny, “I’ve never seen any House work together like that for such a big chunk of time. That was all you and a completely different kind of power. People respond to you, Harry.” Blaise was watching Ginny closely as she spoke to his mate.

Tracey, Ron and Dean had moved over to join them all, “and there’s the fact that you can do wandless magic, the kind that others could only dream about like it’s nothing.” The brunette Slytherin said as she settled into a bean bag next to Ron.

“Yeah, but,” Harry said.

“How about the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets?” Ron said, “not to mention the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Then there’s the fact you’ve faced Voldemort five times now and survived.”

Harry scowled at his best mate, “and you _know_ that wasn’t all me and a lot of it was luck,” he snapped angrily.

Ron shook his head, “not all of it Harry, not everyone could have done the same in the same circumstance. Your reactions and timing is something that isn’t to be scoffed at.”

Harry was frowning at the circle of his friends, he looked back at Goyle, “you said third way in this war. Is that really what you guys see me as? Someone to lead an army against Voldemort and Dumbledore?”

“Not an army against Dumbledore,” Tracey clarified, “I think it’s more political maneuvering around him. You know, discredit him and make him answer for things he’s done wrong. Exactly what you plan on doing anyway.”

“Harry,” Neville spoke up, Harry looked at him, “you remember the conversation we had at the start of term? About the Light, Grey and Dark politics?” Harry nodded, unsure where Neville was going with this. “Well, think of it this way, V-V-Voldemort is the Dark Lord, the leader of the Dark side at the moment. Dumbledore is the Leader for the Light faction. There is no leader for the Grey side. For those in the middle, for the people like us, who don’t agree with Dumbledore but won’t support V-Voldemort. For people like Goyle,” he said with a nod to large boy who inclined his head back, “who are naturally Dark but don’t want to follow Voldemort.”

“And you all think that it should be me,” Harry said incredulously.

Blaise placed his other hand on top of their already entwined hold, “we aren’t saying you should. We are saying we believe you already are. Harry, look around you, have you ever seen this kind of inter-house co-operation before? I know that Bones and Abbott aren’t here right now, but I’m sure I know what they would have to say. Harry, everyone is here because of who you are, not just what you’ve done or because of your power, though that doesn’t hurt your case any. But because they all believe that the future, their future, is better with you in it. I know for a fact that’s why I’m here.”

Harry had met Blaise’s eyes as he spoke and he felt the words that everyone spoke sink in and take root within him. Maybe this is the greatness the Hat had spoken about, what it had seen in him that very first night at Hogwarts. Maybe he needed to embrace this, like he had embraced his role as leader last year in the DA. Harry smiled at Blaise and Blaise returned it with a knowing one of his own, maybe he could see that Harry had accepted this too, he wasn’t sure he wasn’t a mind reader. Turning back to Greg he said. “Okay, bring whoever it is to the fifth floor corridor. There’s an abandoned classroom across from the portrait of a Viking and his monk friend. We’ll meet there tomorrow, straight after classes.”

 

* * *

 

“You’ve been a bit quiet, is everything all right?” Blaise asked as he slipped into the bed next to Harry.

“Sorry? What was that?” Harry said as he shook his head to clear his thoughts, “I wasn’t listening.”

Blaise chuckled as he settled himself on his pillow, “I know, that’s what I was getting at.”

Harry gave him a sheepish look, “oh, er, sorry, I just can’t seem to stop thinking about what the Sorting Hat said.”

“Oh? And what did the Hat have to say?” came Blaise’s curious question.

“Just, it said I could do well in Slytherin, or that I could be great, that Slytherin would help me on my way to greatness. Something like that anyway. It told me in my first year and again in my second year when I asked it if it was sure.” Harry said, the crease in his brow returning as he looked absently at the canopy of the bed.

“Perhaps the Hat saw in you then what we see in you now?” Blaise inferred.

“Yeah, I guess.” Replied Harry, “I dunno, I just, sort of got caught up in wondering how things might have been different if I was in Slytherin.”

Blaise turned on his side and propped himself on his elbow to look down at Harry, “no-one could say with certainty, Harry. I imagine things would have been very different. There’s no real way to tell for sure though.”

Harry hummed and then rolled over to face Blaise linking their fingers together, “I was also thinking, maybe it knew I didn’t need to be _in_ Slytherin itself.” Blaise cocked his head at Harry wondering where he was going now. “Maybe it knew I just needed a Slytherin of my own. Maybe it knew I just needed to meet you.”

Blaise was silent as he took in the sincerity behind Harry’s blazing green eyes. “Harry,” he started to say.

“No, hear me out,” Harry said. “Before I met you, I didn’t really have a direction. A purpose, I thought that the only thing my life was building towards was a showdown with a madman. There’s no way I would have considered anything like this. But being with you, talking with you. Well, it makes me realise just how much I want to change things in this world and make it a better place and you make me believe that I can do it too. When I tinkered with the Wolfsbane, I wasn’t really doing it for any other reason than to help Remus and others only in the abstract. You’re the one who made me realise the impact that it will have. Made me realise that I _want_ it to have that kind of impact. Made me realise that there are things to live for and things worth fighting for. I’ve thought about possible career options and nothing held an appeal for me, I didn’t want to be an Auror. Well, not once I realised it was mainly paperwork and answering to people who think they know better than you. I love Healing, but again, I’m not sure it’s something I want to do full-time, it’s so reactive. I want to be proactive. I’m sick of seeing people stuck in their ways because they refuse to change or refuse to allow change to happen. I want to see this world grow into a better one. So, I’ll do this, I’ll ‘lead the grey side’ or whatever it is Neville reckons I’m doing, but I would never have done it without you, I can’t do it without you.”

Blaise placed his hand behind Harry’s head and pulled him in for a long, sweet kiss, when he pulled away he said simply, “you’ll never have to.” They spent the rest of the time before falling asleep simply laying in each other’s arms, sharing saccharine kisses and soaking up the simple satisfying contact between them.  

 

* * *

 

The next morning found Harry waiting for the post owls again. Blaise and the girls had told him in detail about the letter they had sent to Myrick and Harry was keen to see the affect it had on Dumbledore.  His anger at the Headmaster had yet to dissipate completely and it boiled under the surface of his skin. Though with his new found direction and the knowledge of what he was now going to be, he found it easier to deal with. He was able to push it aside and focus on the main objectives of what he and his group of friends stood for, what they aimed to do. Secure in the knowledge that no-one would be held unaccountable for their actions any longer. He watched as the owls arrived and people hurriedly shared the Prophet with their neighbours. Harry ignored the publication that came to Neville in favour of eating his breakfast and surreptitiously sneaking glances at the Headmaster. Neville snorted moments later and nodded at Harry, “that should definitely take some wind from his sails,” the blond boy said smugly as he turned to the next page. Harry raised an eyebrow at Neville in question, “Myrick doesn’t directly say that Dumbledore is a murderer, but he points a lot of fingers at him. He asks the question why someone so educated and wise saw fit to endanger a young girl’s life. He makes it very clear that Dumbledore paid no attention to the signs or the wards that were up to protect Katie from the disease. He also points out that Dumbledore did so _after_ being admitted himself as a victim of the disease. He’s left no wiggle room in the article for Dumbledore to squeeze through. There’s even a quote here from Alicia and Angelina talking about how Katie wanted to run her own café and bakery and how cruel it was that her life was cut short because of what Dumbledore did.”

Harry inhaled deeply through his nose and pressed his lips together in a hard line. He slid his gaze sideways to look up at the staff table to see Dumbledore looking mildly concerned. He also noticed that many of the other staff were muttering amongst themselves and casting long looks at the Headmaster. They were soon distracted however when the doors to the Great Hall were cast open and a steel-clad guard of eight goblins, armed to the teeth with weapons, marched in. They surrounded another goblin who was wearing a crisp business suit and carrying a large briefcase. Harry and everyone else looked at the goblins in awe and shock, it was unheard of for the goblins to act in such a manner. The goblin who appeared to be in charge sneered as his gaze was cast around the room before settling on Harry. “We have come to speak to Harry Potter, we demand a room in which we can secure a private conversation and for the Head of his House to act in _parentis locum_ ,” came the cultured snarl.

Dumbledore stood so quickly that his chair scraped along the stone floor, “now, I’m sure there is no need for this to be done now. Surely any matters you have with young Harry can wait until he is of age and out of school?”

“Surely you are not trying to interfere between Gringotts and their client?” came the sharp reply.

Many of the students started to murmur to their friends, eyes flicking between Harry, Dumbledore and the Goblin. “Of course not,” replied Dumbledore with a sigh, motioning to Harry he said, “come then my boy, let’s get this over with.”

Harry stood but made no move to move closer to Dumbledore, instead he said, “I believe they asked for my Head of House, Headmaster, which would be Professor McGonagall.”

“I’m quite sure Professor McGonagall has classes to teach and cannot interrupt her schedule for a short meeting.” Dumbledore replied graciously.

“In which case, you need to find someone to cover those duties for her,” Harry replied, he and the rest of the gang had gone over the school rules last night in preparation for when Harry was summoned to meet with Dumbledore. He was thankful they had, as it were coming in very handy right now. “As Head of Gryffindor it is Professor McGonagall’s duty to act as _parentis locum. Parentis locum_ supersedes any other position she holds within the school.”

Harry watched as Dumbledore’s mouth twitched, he obviously hadn’t been expecting Harry to know that. It was Professor McGonagall herself who broke the tense silence that had built in the Hall. “Honestly, Albus, he’s right, you were Transfiguration teacher once, I’m sure you can fill in for me for a class or two.” She placed her napkin on the table and made her way down to the floor, Harry met her halfway and they walked to meet the Goblin. “If you’ll come with me Master?”

“Barnuk,” came the reply.

“Master Barnuk, I will show you to a room where we may conduct your business.” Professor McGonagall said.

Harry inclined his head to the Goblin and followed the procession out catching Blaise’s worried eye as he went.

 

* * *

 

McGonagall led them to the receiving Hall that Harry had met Mrs Weasley and Bill in before the third task. She walked towards the far wall where some doors that Harry hadn’t paid any attention to last time were set. Opening one she nodded and gestured for everyone to go inside. The Goblin guards were first in, making sure the place was secure no doubt, six of the guard came back out of the room and nodded to the suited Goblin. He then went inside and Harry and Professor McGonagall followed him. The door shut behind them and Barnuk quickly cast a variety of spells, one which Harry noticed banished the beings from the portrait that took pride of place on one of the walls. After several more spells were cast, Barnuk seemed satisfied that they would not be overheard or interrupted and took a seat behind the desk that was in the room. Harry and Professor McGonagall took a seat in the armchairs set before it.

“As you are _parentis locum_ only, you will need to swear a secrecy oath.” Barnuk said unsympathetically to Professor McGonagall.

The usually stern looking Professor was surprised, “excuse me?” she asked, taken aback.

“I will be discussing with Mr Potter various things about his financial holdings and property, none of which you are privy to know. You can make the vow or you can leave.” Barnuk grinned toothily as he pointed a knotted finger towards the door.

Professor McGonagall started to sputter when Harry politely cut her off, “Professor, I’d appreciate it if you would. There’s only one person who should be here as my guardian and you’re not him.”

“You were the one who insisted I come, rather than Professor Dumbledore.” McGonagall said with her eyebrows raised at Harry.

Harry scowled, “I wasn’t talking about Dumbledore, Professor.”

McGonagall’s brow creased and her lips pursed as she looked at Harry confused, “you don’t trust Dumbledore,” Professor McGonagall said shrewdly. When Harry didn’t reply she took her wand and quickly cast an oath. “I, Professor Minerva Grace McGonagall, hereby swear to keep the details of this meeting between Harry James Potter and Gringotts to myself.” She put her wand away and huffed, “I trust that will suffice?” she asked eyeing both Harry and Barnuk.

The goblin nodded and Harry shrugged, “to answer your question, Professor, I trust Voldemort more than I trust Dumbledore. At least with Voldemort I know where I stand.” Professor McGonagall looked startled at his words, Harry ignored her reaction and turned to Barnuk. “Master Barnuk, I hope my letter was received yesterday? If not, please allow me to apologise in person.”

“Your letter was received by both myself and Chief Ragnor and was sufficient in its detail.” Barnuk illuminated, “that being said, it has raised many questions with Gringotts and I have been sent to rectify this with you. The first thing is to verify your claims and prove you are not, in fact, lying.” He said fixing Harry with a steely glare.

Harry paled slightly and nodded, he remembered from Binns classes what happened to those who lied to the Goblins. “Please, do what you need to. I swear I’m not lying.”

Barnuk harrumphed and withdrew a short staff from what must have been an expanded pocket. He stood and made his way around to Harry and started to wave it around him, muttering under his breath in Gobbledegook as he did so. After a few minutes he took a step back, “your claims are true.” To Harry it almost seemed as though he was disappointed. “Do you know who cast them on you?”

Harry shook his head, “no I don’t, I have my suspicions though.” He said, sending a glance at Professor McGonagall who was watching with a small frown.

“I can verify who it was and provide evidence on this matter, for a nominal fee of course.” Barnuk smiled toothily.

Harry looked at him, “I think I would very much like that, however, I don’t know my current financial state well enough to make that decision yet.”

Barnuk gave him an appraising look and moved behind the desk once more, “well, Mr Potter, I am the Account Manager for the Potter Accounts. We can go through that now if you like, there are several other things that you and I must attend to as well. This will not be a ‘short’ meeting.” Barnuk said with a sideways look at the Professor.

Harry waited for the goblin to get settled before he pulled his chair closer to the desk. “So what’s first?”

“The first matter, is the matter of your Lordship to the Potter line. I have the Lord’s ring here to verify the claim.” Harry nodded, he had expected this ever since the oath Greg had sworn him. It was one of the things he had been planning on doing on his planned trip to Gringotts over the Christmas holidays. Looked like that was out the window now, damn he wished he had that list of questions he and Blaise had been working on.

“Wait a moment, Mr Potter,” said McGonagall, stilling Harry’s hand as he reached for the little box Barnuk was holding out to him. “Mr Potter is not yet of age. He does not reach his majority until the end of next July, you should be handing him his Heir ring, though Mr Potter I’m unsure why you don’t have that already.” Harry rolled his lips together as he considered answering her.

Barnuk tilted his head at the transfiguration Professor, “Magic recognises him as Lord Potter, he has been emancipated by your Ministry already.” Turning to Harry he said, “I have been in contact with your lawyer Mr Davis, a shrewd man.” Barnuk said approvingly. “He has told me that it is ready to go on this side as well, though it is really just a formality at this point.”

“I don’t understand,” Professor McGonagall said.

“The tournament, right?” Harry asked the goblin.

Barnuk nodded, “that’s correct, Lord Potter, you competed in an adults only competition and were declared a participant by two Ministry officials and the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.” He held out the box again and Harry took it, this time without argument from the Transfiguration Professor. He opened the box to see a large ornate ring. It was a thick golden band with a large rectangular face. Carved into the head of the ring was the same coat of arms that the trunk maker Samson had carved into the trunk Harry had brought at the beginning of the year. The shield bore a simple triangle, picked out in small rubies. Inside the triangle the runic symbol for potion was carved and filled with tiny diamonds. On either side of the shield was a Stag and Pegasus standing rampant, a black stone in their eyes. Harry could make out words carved into the interior of the ring. ‘ _Prosperitas in mutatio’._ He frowned at the words, his Latin wasn’t quite good enough to translate it. Something to do with prosperity? He pulled the ring from the velvet lining of the box and slipped it onto his right pointer finger. He felt a brief pulse of magic wash over him and watched as the ring sized itself to fit him. Suddenly Harry clutched at his head as intense pain shot through it. Crying out he put his head between his knees and gritted his teeth against the flood of memories that were threatening to overwhelm him. Memories of Grimmauld Place and Poppy flashed in his mind’s eye. Early memories of flying with Hagrid, conversations with Ron and Hermione about his Lordship. The heartfelt talk with Sirius about him naming Harry as his official Heir, the feeling of family that came with it. Scenes in the Hospital Wing of Poppy discovering his abuse and calling Dumbledore down to the Wing to discuss it with him. The image of Dumbledore pointing his wand at Poppy and then Harry in turn. One word, over and over, _Obliviate._

Gasping as the onslaught subsided, Harry was surprised to feel a gentle hand on his back. He looked to the side and saw McGonagall looking at him in concern. “Are you alright Mr Potter?” Harry tried to swallow his mouth dry. There was a sharp noise that drew his attention to Barnuk and the glass of water on the desk that he was looking at pointedly. Harry gratefully gulped it down the cool water easing the tightness in his throat.

“I’m okay, the memories have stopped,” he answered.

“Memories?” Professor McGonagall inquired looking between Harry and his account manager for an answer.

It as Barnuk that provided one, “I have only seen this happen once before, though it is not entirely unheard of within the knowledge of the bank. Family rings are full of protective magic and are most commonly spelled to resist mind magics so that the Head of the Family is always in possession of his or her faculties. What you just witnessed was the reversal of an oblivate charm. Many of them if the duration Lord Potter was incapacitated for is to be taken into account.”

“Multiple obliviations?” McGonagall gasped, “but who? What?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” Harry muttered as he removed his glasses to rub his aching eyes.

Professor McGonagall narrowed her gaze at Harry and her lips thinned in disappointment, but not as Harry thought, at him. “You don’t trust me either,” she inferred.

Harry just gazed impassively at her for a moment, “I think that you think you do the right thing. But I also think you are blind when it comes to a certain person and what they tell you. You’ve proven to me on a few occasions that their word is unquestionable and irrefutable to you. It’s hard to trust someone who puts such blind faith in others.”

He turned back to Barnuk, “what is the next thing on the agenda?”

“The will of Sirius Black,” the well-dressed goblin replied.

Harry waved his hand to dismiss the item, “he’s not dead, there’s no need to read it yet.” McGonagall made a surprised noise from her chair but Harry ignored her.

“Be that as it may Lord Potter, he names you his Heir and so the Heir ring falls to you.” Barnuk replied as he placed another box on the table and pushed it towards Harry.

Harry nodded surprised but took the box nonetheless, he opened it to find a thick ring made of silver. The crest on this was split in half by a downward facing chevron, three ravens sat below and a hand fisted around a sword was situated above. A skull helmeted the shield and the words ‘ _Toujours Pur_ ’ were written in a scroll underneath. A row of emeralds surrounded the crest. Harry picked up the ring and after giving it a moments examination he slid it onto his middle finger next to the Potter Ring.

Thankfully, this time, nothing happened other than the wash of magic and the ring resizing. There was a load smack and Harry looked up to see Barnuk had placed several large tomes and series of scrolls on the desk. “These are the Vault Books and associated statements for the Potter Accounts. You will need to go through them to make them current. Your family vaults have not been touched since your parent’s death and have only accrued interest, excepting urgent maintenance on properties and businesses you own. There are also several letters from businesses and holdings which can only be answered by the Head or Heir of the Potter line. Some of which are years old.” He said pointedly at Harry.

“So I need to respond pretty quickly.” Harry said, picking up the hint from the goblin who seemed pleased that Harry had caught on so quickly. “Alright, what about my trust vault? Is there a need for that now that I have access to my family vaults?”

Barnuk quickly scanned the books and pulled one from the pile, it was slimmer than the others, “No, there is no real need for it, however you may consider keeping it for your own Heirs as it is traditionally the vault used for the Potter children.” Harry nodded before taking the volume, he opened it and skimmed through the book noting that it was a list of transactions in and out of his trust vault.

He started scowling as he saw the name of his mother’s relatives written next to a fortnightly amount of three-hundred galleons. Flipping steadily through the pages as objects within the office began to rattle, he noted that they received the amount every summer holidays and for a solid eleven years before that. There was also an extra amount of five-hundred galleons every December. “Who authorised these transactions?” Harry hissed out through gritted teeth. Barnuk directed Harry’s gaze to the elaborate signature in one of the columns. Harry’s jaw creaked from the force he was emitting on it.

“What is it Mr Potter?” asked Harry’s Head of House.

“Oh nothing,” Harry said sarcastically, “just that apparently I wasn’t as much of a financial burden on the Dursleys as I was led to believe.” There was a tinkling of glass as several glass tumblers situated on the coffee table behind them shattered.

He looked up at Barnuk, “is that all for today? I have a few things to think about.”

Barnuk shook his head, “there is the matter of your parents will. It was sealed shortly after their death. Very shortly.”  He said with a meaningful look at Harry.

Harry frowned, “how soon?”

“Within hours,” was the reply he received.

“Can we unseal it?” he asked.

“You will need to petition the Wizengamot, there is a lot of precedent for this though, you should be able to overturn the sealing. You should speak to Mr Davis on this matter further.” Barnuk told him.

“Right,” Harry said, “anything else?”

“Would you now like me to perform the spell which will confirm the identity of the person who placed the mail wards on you? I can also break them for you, it is part of my curse-breaker training to be able to do so.”

Harry started to nod, “wait! If we break them, then I’ll start getting all my mail, I don’t want whoever placed them to know that I have broken them just yet.”

“Mr Potter,” McGonagall said, “might I offer a solution? Many Lords have their mail directed to a house-elf, as they find it,” she paused, “ _unseemly_ , to have owls following them around.” Harry gave her a curt nod in thanks.

“We at Gringotts have contacts for currently unbonded house-elves Lord Potter?” Barnuk started to say.

Harry shook his head, “I’m not sure that will be needed, Dobby,” he called.

“Yes, Lord Potter sir?” the elf asked once he had appeared, Harry noted that he was quite well dressed, he was wearing suit pants and a tailored white shirt with a black sleeveless jumper over top. The Potter crest was woven into the wool of the jumper. The little elf was wearing nice leather shoes but Harry smiled when he noted that Dobby was still wearing his odd socks. He found he was grateful his elf hadn’t changed too much. He also noted the address and grumbled to himself that perhaps Blaise did have a point that night when he had first bonded to Dobby.

“Dobby, I currently have mail wards on me to prevent almost all of my mail from reaching me. I’m going to have those wards taken off and then reapplied to direct my mail to you first. But I want to know if you think this will take up too much of your time? Should I hire another elf to handle my post?”

Dobby shook his head, his ears flapping against his head as he did so, “Dobby is having the time Lord Potter, you is not needing to worry about Dobby. Dobby will be able to handle Lord Potter’s mail and his normal tasks.”

Harry nodded, “well if you’re sure.” Dobby nodded fervently, “okay but you must tell me if it is too much and you need me to get another elf okay? It wouldn’t be a replacement, just someone to help you.”

Dobby nodded again, “Dobby understands, Dobby will say something if it is too much.”

“Okay, er, Master Barnuk?”

“Yes, Lord Potter?”

“Is there a way to track down my missing mail? I mean, I know there must be missing post, I’ve never received so much as a hate letter and I must have gotten an awful lot of those these last few years.” Harry said to the goblin.

Barnuk nodded with a sly grin, “there is, we can set one of our investigative goblins onto it to track it down. They are very good, worth every sickle.”

Harry’s lips quirked, “I’m sure they are, please organise this to be done then. You may call for Dobby once it has been located and he will collect it.”

Barnuk nodded and then took out his staff again, “shall we get started then?” Harry grit his teeth slightly, but allowed the goblin to perform his magic again. Fifteen minutes later, Barnuk slightly sweaty and winded sat back down. Dobby quickly popped away and reappeared with a tray of refreshments. “Those were some powerful enchantments.” He told Harry.

“But you were successful?” Harry asked.

“I was,” Barnuk sneered at the perceived insult, “here are your results,” he tapped his staff on a sheet of parchment and a very official looking document appeared. After sealing it with a wax seal Barnuk handed it to Harry.

Harry took the proffered scroll and looked at the name and confirmed investigation by Gringotts and an official curse-breaker. The name of a certain Headmaster did not surprise him in the least. The date it was cast however did. It was the day after his second birthday. “Thank you,” Harry said, “is there anything else?”

“You will see the charges appear on your next statement from Gringotts,” was the response Harry got to his gratitude. “That is all the urgent business I needed to depart to you for now. Should you have any questions send me an owl and I will attend to it.”

Harry nodded and stood, he quickly shrunk the books and documents Barnuk had brought him and placed them in his bag. Bowing to the goblin he said, “may your fortunes pile high and the rivers flow red with your enemies blood.”

Barnuk was taken aback at the customary phrase, not many wizards cared enough to respect the Goblin culture, “may your enemies tremble at the sight of you and your wealth increase,” he replied. Harry jerked his head and stepped out of the office, McGonagall followed him after saying goodbye to the goblin.

“Mr Potter,” she called, Harry stopped, his nails digging into his palms. He needed to go somewhere and calm down, he knew it was only a matter of time before his anger grew out of control. Blaise would probably still be in class right now. He waited as the Deputy Headmistress caught up to him. He waited for her to speak again. “Mr Potter, I would like to know what it is that you seem to think I have done that has caused you to have lost faith in me.”

Harry looked at her with calculating eyes, he wondered what he could say to her that would show her just how much her pure faith in Dumbledore had hurt him personally, without giving anything away. After a long moment one of his earliest memories came swimming to the forefront of his mind, growing up he had thought it was just a dream. Because he had thought that people who really knew his parents, who thought that he was special wouldn’t truly leave him somewhere so horrible as with the Dursleys. He had buried the memory deep within himself so he wouldn’t have to remember it and the pain it caused when he thought about the words he now recognised as the Transfiguration Professor’s. The Potter ring must have unlocked that memory along with the others.

“Tell me Professor,” Harry said, unaware of how much pain leaked into his voice as he spoke, “how can someone who has dedicated their life to teaching and nurturing children, leave a baby with ‘the worst sort of muggles’?” He watched as his words sank in but when the horrified gasp left her lips, he turned and walked away.

 

* * *

 

Stalking through the corridors, his pain and anger building as he did, he took the stairs two at a time until he reached the seventh floor. Throwing open the door to the Room of Requirement he made for the dueling area. Dropping his bag as he stepped over the ward line he drew his wand and threw curse after curse at the dummies at the end of the narrow corridor they had sectioned off for combative spells. The dummies refreshed each time he destroyed them and so Harry kept casting, all of the anger he felt at Dumbledore for what he did to Katie. The anger and hurt that he felt at the knowledge the Dursleys barely needed to work because of the stipend they were given _from his own vaults_. The pain he felt at remembering Hagrid dropping him off at the Dursleys, Professor McGonagall’s words to Dumbledore and Dumbledore’s own words back to her. The pain and guilt he felt for not being quick enough for Katie and Dennis. It all came crashing out of him as he continued to pour magic out of his wand.

This was how Blaise found him. Harry was unsure of how much time had passed between him getting into the room and the feeling of Blaise’s arms wrapping around him from behind. Enveloped in the soothing embrace of his soulmate, Harry let his wand arm fall as he sagged against the bigger teen. Gulping down lungfuls of air as he fought to regain control, the calming magic of Blaise’s Rukar side rolling through him.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t get here any faster,” Blaise said quietly, his remorse bleeding into his words as Harry turned and buried his face in Blaise’s chest. Blaise placed a hand on the back of Harry’s neck, rubbing soothing circles under his hairline as his other arm wound around Harry’s waist. They stood there as Harry held on tightly to the front of Blaise’s robes, trying to hold back the pain and tears that threatened to overwhelm him. Several long minutes later, Harry lifted his head and straightened out of Blaise’s hold slightly. “Better?” asked Blaise concerned. Harry snorted derisively and Blaise winced, “sorry, stupid question. Do you want to talk about it?” Harry went to snort again but sighed and instead just leaned back into Blaise for a moment. After gathering a little more fortitude he left the circle of Blaise’s arms and pulled the darker boy over to the couches, plucking his bag from the floor as he went. He grabbed the slim volume that contained his trust vault details and gave it to Blaise as he sat down, pulling his legs up onto the couch to wrap an arm around them. Blaise took the book and with a questioning look at Harry, opened it.

After the Slytherin had flipped through a few pages Harry spoke, his voice barely audible, “Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia always told me I was a waste of space, that I was worthless. That I should be grateful I got anything from them, when it was their generosity that allowed me to live there and their money that paid for everything in the house. Three-hundred galleons is more than the fortnightly salary my Uncle makes at his job at Grunnings.”

Blaise shifted so that he could wrap an arm around Harry’s shoulders and pulled him in close. Harry willingly settled into his boyfriend’s embrace. “It’s just, if that’s not true, why did they begrudge me every slice of bread? Why did I have to wear Dudley’s old clothes? Why did they never spend any money on me at all? Was I not worth it? How could..” he couldn’t finish his thoughts, they were too chaotic. Even though rationally, Harry knew that the Dursleys were just horrible people and that no amount of money would have made them like him let alone love him. It still pained him to know that as the truth, that they had found him so unlovable and detestable that even more than enough money for his upkeep wasn’t enough for them to treat him decently.

Harry sat in Blaise’s embrace quietly and watched as the silent tears he felt rolling down his cheeks dripped onto the other boy’s trousers. “I don’t have an answer for you Harry,” Blaise said after a few minutes, “I don’t understand how they could treat a member of family like that. How they could treat someone as wonderful as you like that.” Harry twitched at the compliment, unsure how to take it on top of the utter rejection he was feeling. Blaise kissed his forehead, “you are wonderful Harry, and many more things besides. I’ll tell you every day until you believe it for yourself if I have to. You are worth everything to me.” Blaise tipped Harry’s chin up with his fingertips. “Don’t let those damned relatives of yours get to you, they are the ones who are not worth it.”

Harry met Blaise’s eyes for a moment before he looked down again, “it’s not just them,” he told the Slytherin.

“What do you mean?” Blaise asked worriedly.

Harry held his right hand up so Blaise could see it and the rings Barnuk had given him better. “When I put on the Potter ring, it brought back my memories, and not just the ones Dumbledore obliviated. But ones that I had deliberately forgotten about.” Blaise put the book down and shifted so that he was holding Harry more securely, his hand resumed its place on the back of Harry’s neck. His thumb rubbing gentle circles into Harry’s skin. “Professor McGonagall was there when Hagrid and Dumbledore left me with the Dursleys. She told Dumbledore not to leave me with them, that they were ‘the worst sort of muggles’ and yet when Dumbledore told her he thought it was best she didn’t question it any further. She never checked up on me. She never asked me what it was like to live with them. She knew they were horrible and yeah, maybe not to what extent, but still..” Harry trailed off.

“Did you say something to her?”

“Yeah, she knows I don’t trust Dumbledore, and she knows I’m wary of her too. She had to say an oath though not to reveal anything she learned in the meeting, but she asked me why, so I told her that I remembered what she said to Dumbledore that night. She seemed pretty shocked.” Harry told Blaise.

Blaise hummed and pressed his lips to the crown of Harry’s head, “maybe she’ll spend some time thinking about things from what she sees as your perspective and see how wrong she is to put such blind faith in Dumbledore. Though I don’t know what she could do to make it up for what she did, well, didn’t do. I hate that so many people have failed you, it’s not right.” They were quiet for a while, before Blaise broke the silence. “So it was definitely Dumbledore who obliviated you?”

Harey let out a huge sigh and nodded, “yeah it was and he was the one who obliviated Poppy too. It turns out that she knew how the Dursleys treated me. The amount of times I was I the Hospital Wing for school related injuries, she found out every time. He obliviated her each time as well, why though? I don’t get why he would cover up something like that?”

Blaise was frowning too, “I don’t know, unless maybe he didn’t want people to find out? Everyone believes you’re supposed to be the one to kill Riddle, maybe he didn’t want anyone to find out and tarnish that image? But even that’s a weak excuse. Anything that is filed with the Child Protection Department is guarded with hundreds of secrecy spells.”

“I don’t know either,” Harry said, “but I don’t think that’s the reason. Or at least not all of it.” They were interrupted then by the door swinging open. Blaise quickly drew his wand and banished the door shut, causing whoever was on the other side to yelp.

Harry frowned at Blaise, “what was that for?” he asked as he sat up.

Blaise reached out and brushed his thumb over Harry’s cheek, “you might want to wash up and cast a concealment charm or two, I didn’t think you’d want to everyone to see that you’ve had a rough morning.”

Harry quickly reached up and felt the puffiness of his eyes, making a face he stood up to make his way to their room. “Thanks, that’s probably a good idea.” Blaise tugged on their still joined hands and stood as well, pulling Harry in, he slowly kissed him. Harry felt the last of his tension melt away as Blaise unhurriedly moved his lips over Harry’s, their lips molding together as they embraced.

With a small groan Harry pulled away and hurried into their rooms. Once he had done as Blaise had suggested, he rejoined his friends and gave them the rundown of the events that had taken place that morning.

 

* * *

 

Harry and the Gryffindor boys were making their way to Transfiguration, their last class of the day when Ron smacked himself in the forehead. “damn it, I’m sorry I forgot to give you this at lunchtime,” he dug into his pocket and pulled out a scrunched piece of parchment. Harry took it from Ron, “I think it’s from Dumbledore,” Ron explained, “some little second year gave it to me when they couldn’t find you.”

Harry nodded and opened the missive,

 

_Mr Potter,_

_Would you please join me in my office tonight at 8pm? There are things we must discuss._

_P.S. I do love Cockroach Clusters this time of the year_

Harry wrinkled his nose, “he wants to meet tonight.”

“Blimey, you were right mate, he didn’t waste time.” Seamus said, “you gonna take McGonagall with you?”

Harry shrugged, he hadn’t told anyone but Blaise about his current feelings towards the Headmistress, “I suppose I had better, he’ll get suspicious otherwise if he tries to obliviate me and it doesn’t work. At least with her there he can’t attempt it.”

“He did it to Pomfrey though,” Dean pointed out.

Harry chewed his lip, “but McGonagall knows I don’t trust Dumbledore, maybe I can clue her in a bit more, make her wary at least.”

“Ask her after class,” Neville said and Harry nodded affirmatively as they lined up outside the classroom, leaning against the opposite wall as they waited for the teacher in question to open the door.

 

* * *

 

Transfiguration class passed quickly, Harry spelled a note to pass unnoticed to Blaise as they revised silent casting of the colour changing spells. They were to practice changing the colour of their eyebrows. Harry had already received 5 points to Gryffindor for getting the spell completed first, before even Hermione who was usually the first to complete the spells in class. Harry wasn’t holding back now, he had discussed it with his friends and whilst he wouldn’t come out and say what he got on his OWL’s he wasn’t go to hide it anymore now. Class seemed to come to an end quickly and Professor McGonagall asked Harry to stay behind after class. Harry made his way to the front of the classroom nodding to his friends and sharing a look with Goyle as well, he had that meeting to get to, he couldn’t dawdle too long here. He took a seat in the first row and in a surprise move, McGonagall pulled a seat in front of him. Harry looked at her curiously as she seemed to gather her thoughts.

“Lord Potter,” she started, “I don’t think there is anything I can say to absolve myself of the fact that I never checked on your welfare. Yes, I contented myself with the secondhand information I received from Professor Dumbledore, but you are correct in saying I should have checked for myself.” She rolled her lips together before she continued, “I have spent the day thinking about the things you said this morning and I am aware now of the other times I failed you. You’re first year when you were just a boy, fresh into this world and facing He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Your second year undoubtedly, when you missed the train and after as you must have felt you couldn’t come to me with your worries. You’re fourth year, I left you alone in that tournament, thinking that I couldn’t help you as it was against the rules to cheat. But that does not mean I couldn’t have coached you. For all the times I stood back and did nothing as the school vilified for various reasons. I raised concerns with the Headmaster on each occasion and yet every time I allowed myself to be placated by him. I don’t quite understand why, but as you said to me, perhaps I had to much blind faith. I have always prided myself as a woman who based her actions on hard facts, but I ignored this part of me when it came to you. There is no excuse I can offer you and for that I am truly sorry. I would like to make it up to you, if you would allow me to do so.”

Harry bit his lip as he considered what she was asking and what she had said, she was apologizing for things Harry hadn’t even thought of and he was becoming aware of just how let down he felt by her. “I don’t, I’m not sure how we go about fixing this.” He said at last.

“Perhaps we can start with more open communication?” McGonagall said.

“I will listen to whatever you have to say and I will make my own judgements based on what you have to tell me. I will not brush off anything that you tell me that is based in truth and fact, just like I should have done.”

Harry brought his hand to his mouth and shifted in his seat, “I have a meeting now as Lord Potter, I can’t be late. I also have a meeting with Dumbledore at eight, which I would like you to accompany me to,” he told her, “can we meet before that?”

She nodded, “I will be in my office from 7pm, Lord Potter, come to me and we will discuss whatever you wish too before we meet with the Headmaster.”

Harry nodded, “thank-you,” he said as he stood, pausing he looked at her. “Do you have a pensieve Professor?”

She inclined her head, “I do, I find it comes in handy at the end of the year when it comes to writing reports.”

Harry chewed his lip some more, “if I gave you some memories, would you watch them before our meeting? And can you promise not to show anyone else or act on this information until we have spoken about them?”

“Will these memories be placing anyone in danger?” she asked.

Harry shook his head, “no, no they won’t. Well, only myself if someone was to find out before I’m ready.”

“Then I, Professor Minerva Grace McGonagall promise not to reveal the memories of Lord Harry James Potter.”

“You didn’t have to go that far, I think I can try and trust you at least.” Harry stated.

“and this ensures you can,” she said looking at him over the top of her glasses.

Harry gave her a half smile and searched his bag for a large phial. Finding one he concentrated on a few memories, namely the ones where he had shared his concerns about Dumbledore with others and the memories of Dumbledore obliviating himself and Poppy. Unknowingly a few other memories had made it into the stream as they flicked in and then out of his mind in relation to the memories he had meant to give her. He placed them in the vial and hesitantly held them out to the Professor. “Thank you Lord Potter,” McGonagall said as she took them from him.

“It’s just Harry,” he said to her softly as he dipped head in goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thoughts? Feelings?
> 
>  
> 
> Oh also in my mind, Snape was mostly angry with Harry for a) beating his own Potions scores so thoroughly, as he was the last to hold the title of highest in recent memory and b) achieving something that he himself had never thought to attempt. :) Thanks for all your guesses that were lovely to read!  
> Part 2 will be up before Christmas hopefully, just gotta tidy up a few loose ends. :D


	35. March of the Goblins - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's mystery meeting and subsequent meetings with McGonagall and Dumbledore, just lots of meetings really

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Everyone!! I had hoped at one stage to have the actual Christmas chapter up at one stage but you've all seen how this story grows. 
> 
> Much love and kisses to you all! Thank you for an amazing year :D   
> Ariel xx

Harry stepped into the corridor pulling the door shut behind him, Ron, Neville, Luna, Seamus and Dean were waiting for him. “How’d it go?” asked Ron stepping off the wall he had been leaning on.

Harry shrugged, “okay, I’m going to meet with her before we go see Dumbledore.” Ron nodded, his eyes narrowing a little at Harry in thought. “Later,” Harry said to him as they made their way to the abandoned classroom they were supposed to be meeting Goyle in. “We’re going to be late.”

They got to the door only moments past the agreed upon time and Dean opened the door and entered first, wand held out at his side. Stepping aside to allow Harry and the others through when he saw they weren’t about to be ambushed. Harry gave him an amused smile when he worked out the protective reasons behind the other boy’s actions. He made his way into the classroom and noticed someone had transfigured some of the desks and chairs into couches. Blaise was there along with Greg. The other Slytherin boy present was a very tense Theodore Nott, Harry had somewhat expected it to be him, so it was nice to know his instincts were right. He stepped over to one of the couches and took a seat in the middle, setting his bag by his feet. Ron sat on his left whilst the other Gryffindor boys stood behind the couch, leaving Harry’s right side free. Theo and Greg took a seat on the opposite couch as Blaise continued to lean against the wall across from the door. “So,” Harry started looking at Greg for a way to begin.

Goyle nodded and began the introductions, “My Lord, this is Theodore Nott, Heir to the Ancient House of Nott, Theo this is Harry Potter, Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.” Theo looked mildly impressed for a moment before his face became a mask once more.

“I didn’t think that when you said you found another way you meant the Gryffindor Golden Boy, Greg,” he hissed quietly. “There’s no way this remains quiet, you’ve put me at risk.”

“He hasn’t,” Harry said and Theo’s head snapped to look at Harry, “no-one here will talk about this meeting, regardless of the direction you decide to take after it. Our only concern would be someone walking in.”

“I took care of that,” Blaise said in a bored tone, they hadn’t wanted to let Theodore in on the fact that Blaise and Harry were a couple yet. As far as Theo knew, Blaise was here for the same reason he was. “Notice me not charms on the corridor and on the classroom. Silencing spells and anti-eavesdropping charms as well. It’s as safe as I can make it, can’t expect you Gryffindors to think of everything.”

Harry smirked internally as Ron bristled, “hey now, we don’t need to do this you slimy snake.” They’d even planned the insults, it seemed to ease Theo a little as he witnessed the familiar exchanges.

“That’s enough,” Harry said quietly, “we came to offer Nott the same chance as Greg, not bicker like children.”

Theo looked at Harry, “what makes you think I want that chance?”

“The fact that you’re here,” Harry replied.

Theo snorted lightly, “cocky aren’t you, what would you expect from me if I did decide to go through with this?”

Harry shrugged lightly, “that you would keep my confidences and that you wouldn’t raise arms against me or mine.”

Theo looked on impassively for a moment, “and in return?”

“That’s what we’re here to discuss isn’t it? What you want out of this agreement?” Harry responded. Theo was silent for a moment, “I’m sure you have questions, go ahead.” Harry told him.

Theo considered this for a moment before starting a round of what appeared to be well rehearsed questions, anything from the import of certain goods and civil laws, to why Harry wasn’t just another Dumbledore. Harry answered the questions with the others adding in their two cents every now and again, but Harry couldn’t help but feel this was all just an act, that Nott didn’t really care at all about the answers he was getting. Harry watched him as they talked and observed the way he sat with Greg on the couch, it was like he wasn’t sure of himself, wasn’t sure how to act or be that close to someone. It reminded Harry of how he would sit with his own friends, especially when he had first started Hogwarts. After a solid half an hour of discussion Harry decided he’d had enough. Holding his hand up to halt the latest question about their stance on magical creatures that were part human, Harry said, “I want to talk with Nott alone, if you all wouldn’t mind giving us some space.”

“Harry,” Ron whispered concernedly.

“It’s fine Ron, you can wait outside. I’ll signal if I need you, though I doubt it will come to that.” Harry told his best friend.

“If you’re sure Harry,” Neville replied and they made their way to the door. Blaise walking past Harry with a little apprehension in his eyes. Harry gave him a quick, reassuring nod and they all left, leaving Harry alone with the straw-haired Slytherin. Theo looked at Harry questioningly.

“Let’s cut the shit, yeah?” Harry said firmly, “you don’t really care about where I stand on any of that.”

“I can assure you, Potter, that those issues are highly polarizing,”

“uhuh,” cut in Harry, “but you don’t actually care. I think there’s only one thing that you actually want to get out of this and it isn’t my political views.”

Harry saw it when Theo stiffened, “and what is it that you think I want?”

“Protection,” said Harry simply.

Theo sneered, “and what exactly would _I_ need protection from?” the boy asked.

“Not a what, a who is more likely,” Harry replied.

“If you’re talking about the Dark Lord, I’ll have you know that my father is one of his most trusted Death Eaters.” Theo said scornfully, but Harry thought that scorn was hiding something else.

“I know who your father is,” Harry replied, “I haven’t had the pleasure of being introduced to him properly, but we have traded spells a time or two.” Harry told him, “But I don’t think it’s the Voldemort driving you into this, he’s more of an abstract sort of fear isn’t he? And it’s like you said, if you decided to join him you have your fathers current good standing to aid you. So no, I’m not talking about him. I think it’s someone closer to you than that. Someone at home.” Harry caught the sudden fearful look in Theo’s eyes and he leant forward, “I started thinking about it when you looked relieved to have caught Dragon Pox, who would wish to catch a deadly disease? Then, when I woke you to administer the cure, that’s not a usual reaction to be woken by someone. I would know.”

Theo sneered again but Harry could see the pain in his eyes, “and what would Saint Potter know about any of that?”

Harry rolled his lips together before coming to an impulsive decision. He shot a locking spell at the door before he stood up. Grasping the nape of his collar he pulled his shirt and jumper forwards over his head, leaving it on his arms to easily pull back on if need be he turned around.

“Tsk, tsk Potter, using your body to..” Harry heard his voice trail off as he took in the damage on Harry’s back.

“I know something about it, because of my Uncle,” Harry said quietly. He heard Nott get up and he looked over his shoulder to see Theo standing behind him, his hand hovering over the marks etched into Harry’s skin.

They were silent for a few moments before Theo spoke, his voice soft and dry, “I don’t, I don’t have any marks to show. My father always made our elf heal me with dittany the next day, he didn’t think it was ‘seemly’ for me to have marks.”

Harry pulled his shirt back on and replied just as softly, “yeah, well, I grew up in a muggle household, no access to magical healing products.”

Harry sat back down on the couch, Theo sitting next to him, and he waited for the Slytherin boy to speak. “Why?” he asked after a while and Harry knew what he was asking.

“Because I had magic, it made me a freak, because I was burden on them, because I got better grades than my cousin, because my Uncle had a bad day at work, because they thought I was gay, which I am, but I didn’t tell them that, because I had screaming nightmares that would wake them in the middle of the night.”

Theo nodded and not meeting Harry’s eyes he replied, “because I didn’t meet the expectations he had of me as the Nott Heir, whenever I did something that he perceived to be weak or not good enough, he would.” Nott swallowed and changed what he was going to say, “the bed thing, I sleep talk, Father would put eavesdropping spells in my room and if he didn’t like something he heard he would tie me up whilst I was sleeping and start on me. Sometimes he would use legitimancy on me, when he found out about my feelings for Greg. He went ballistic.”

Harry frowned slightly, “I thought that the wizarding world was accepting of same-sex relationships?” Had Neville and Ron lied to him?

Theo looked up, “they are and my father didn’t care about that, he er, well he cared about the role I saw myself taking in the bedroom.”

Harry cocked his head in confusion, “oh come on, Potter, surely you’re not that dense?” Theo waited for Harry to say something but sighed when Harry remained silent. “I’m a bottom, Potter.” At Harry’s apparent further confusion he laughed, “Merlin, you said you were gay, do you not know how this stuff works?”

Harry went red, “I am, I do, I just, well, I never really thought much about it I suppose. I only found out recently that I am gay. We haven’t exactly done anything and I haven’t really given it a lot of thought, I’ve been a bit preoccupied lately.” He said defensively.

Theo chuckled again, “okay, I can give you that, well, to set you straight. In a male/male relationship a bottom is someone who prefers to be the one penetrated, a top is someone who does the penetrating.”

“Oh,” replied Harry, feeling his cheeks redden further, “er, and you have to be one or the other?”

Theo shook his head, “no, some people like both. There isn’t any one way. I just know what I prefer.”

“Right, and why does your dad have an issue with that? I mean, isn’t that private just between you and Greg?”

Theo shrugged his shoulders, “yeah it should be, but it also means I’d carry any children we have and Father doesn’t like the idea of a Nott being the submissive one in the relationship. He’s pretty traditional in that he thinks women and carriers have a certain place and you know, shouldn’t be allowed out the house sort of thing. He thinks it’s weak to be that half of the relationship. So he tried to make me change my mind, he’d lock me in my room and tie me to my bed. Yelling at me to see if that’s what I wanted.” Theo looked down at the couch again, “all it really did was make scared,” he admitted quietly, “I can’t bear it when people touch me or hug me. Even Greg, I know it hurts him when I pull away but, I, he doesn’t know any of this.” Theo said, anger and warning suddenly flashing in his voice.

“I won’t tell him,” Harry replied honestly, “I promise.” Theo weighed his words for a long time before he nodded. “I was the same,” Harry told Theo, “with my friends to start with, Hermione was the first person who ever hugged me, I didn’t even know what to do and Ron’s touchy feely as well, always clapping me on the shoulder and such. I got used to it a bit, but I still have moments, especially if I’m not expecting it. I pushed Blaise away a bunch of times when I thought he was getting too close. Before he knew about my scars and the Dursleys, I yelled at him. Said horrible things, pushed him away from me physically.”

“Blaise? Zabini?” Theo questioned, Harry nodded. “So what changed? How did he find out?”

“I told him, and to be honest, I just figured that if there was one person in the world who should know, it should be my soul..boyfriend. I was tired of trying to hide it all from him, I was tired of holding back. I remember thinking what the point of me holding onto all that pain and secrets was. What was it getting me? All it was going to do was drive Blaise away and I didn’t want that. So I guess I was being a little selfish or something I dunno.” Harry said picking at a hole in his trainer.

“What was he like after?” Theo asked tentatively.

“Pretty great actually, kinda clingy, like he wanted to make sure I was alright all the time. But he didn’t pity me or try and ‘make it all better’. He was just there.”

Theo hummed in acknowledgement, “I’ve thought about talking to Greg, for some of those same reasons, but I don’t think I could stand it if he looked at me differently for it.” He confessed, his maskless face showing Harry the worry he carried.

“I’m not going to tell you what to do, but Greg strikes me as a good guy. He’s smart too, he may have already guessed at something, I think that’s why he brought you to me. So I could protect you.” Theo looked at Harry, “I found out I have a few properties, I can cast a fidelius on one of them and you can stay there for the holidays or whenever you want. I can assign you a house-elf and Greg is obviously welcome there.”

Theo nodded and drew in a deep breath, “thank you, Potter. I didn’t believe Greg at first when he said you’d help me without expecting anything from me. But, I can see why they all follow you and so, I will too.” He drew his wand, “I, Theodore Walter Nott, Heir to the Ancient House of Nott, swear my fealty, my word and my confidentiality to Lord Harry James Potter, of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. So long as he keeps faith with me. So mote it be.” His wand tip flared and Harry responded.

“I, Lord Harry James Potter, of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, accept the oath as it has been put forth by Theodore Walter Nott, Heir to the Ancient House of Nott. I swear to keep the faith, and honour the duties of Liege Lord to him.” He felt the magic in the room settle and he kept eye contact with Theo.

“I know that I didn’t promise my wand like Greg did, but I didn’t want to take the chance that you could order me to fight. As much as I hate my father, I, I don’t think I could face him.” Theo told Harry quietly.

Harry nodded in understanding, “I would never ask you to, I didn’t ask it of Greg either.”

“I know, he told me about the conversation you two had and what he did and why.” Theo replied. He cast a tempus spell and they both looked at the time. “We should probably go, it’ll be dinnertime soon. It’s been, good, talking to you Potter. To someone who understands.” Theo clarified.

Harry nodded and they stood, “yeah for me too. Er, if you want..”

Theo gave him an appraising look, “I might take you up on that, My Lord.” Theo said with an ironic bow.

Harry scrunched his nose, “it’s just Harry when we’re in friendly company.”

Theodore’s eyebrows rose, “you can call me Theo then. I expect I’ll be hearing from you soon?” He asked as Harry sent an unlocking spell at the door.

“Yeah, I’ll figure out how we are going to get away for the holidays and I’ll let you know. You’re also welcome in Headquarters whenever you like, get Greg to show you where it is the next time he comes.”

“Headquarters?” Theo asked as the others made their way into the room looking between the two of them warily.

Harry shrugged one shoulder, “that’s what Susan calls it, it’s kinda stuck now.”

Theo nodded and he and Greg left, Harry nodding at the tall Slytherin in affirmation. They shut the door behind them, “so how’d it go?” Ron asked as Blaise came to stand by Harry.

“He swore himself to me, fealty, word and confidentiality,” replied Harry as he picked his bag up off the floor. “I need to put a fidelus on one of those places we saw in my account books.” He was feeling very protective of Theo now and felt like there was a mutual understanding and secret linking them together.

“He’s staying out of the war?” Seamus asked, voice tinged with contempt.

Harry frowned at Seamus, “any fighting, most likely, we’ll see about the rest. He has his reasons, Shae, ones I won’t betray.”

Seamus conceded, “sorry, I guess being surrounded by Gryffindor’s you kinda forget not everyone has the stomach for it.”

Harry nodded and Dean spoke up, “why’d he only swear himself though? And not his House like Goyle did?”

Neville was the one who answered that question, “could be for a few reasons, the first one would be he’s only the Heir, not the Lord so he can’t magically influence the family like that yet. A second might be that he is considering merging the House with another. Nott’s the only Heir since his brother died, when he marries he could discontinue the line.”

“Is Nott gay then?” Ron asked, “I never paid that much attention.”

Neville shrugged, “gay or not, even if he married a girl he could take her name and her father’s title if she’s the Heiress of a greater house.”

“Alright,” Harry interrupted, “I’ve had enough politics for one day, can we go get tea now? I have to meet McGonagall soon.”

The other’s all made noises of agreement and stepped out of the room, giving Harry a moment alone with Blaise. “You okay?” Blaise asked, “I felt you get nervous and then you were embarrassed, what happened in here?”

Harry flushed again at that part of the conversation he’d had with Theo, “I’ll tell you about it later,” he muttered, “you’re getting better at picking things up from me, then, and this morning.” He said changing the subject.

Blaise looked like he wanted to pursue the original topic but he sighed and let it go for now. “I am, partly it has to do with how close you are physically. But this morning your emotions were just so strong.”

Harry nodded, “is it um, er, is it because we’ve,” he trailed off unable to finish the sentence as he felt his ears heat up.

Blaise lifted Harry’s face and Harry could see the smirk he wore, “been more physically intimate?” he questioned.

Harry flushed harder and scrubbed a hand through the back of his hair, “er, yeah let’s go with that.”

Blaise continued to smirk, “a little, it’s also to do with how close we are emotionally, I’ve been able to feel things from you from time to time since you told me about your relatives.” Harry nodded, remembering when Blaise had come in when he was talking to Sirius. “Come on, we can talk tonight after your meeting with Dumbledore if it doesn’t go too late.”

Harry nodded and pressed a kiss to Blaise’s lips. They stood like that for a moment before making their way out. Blaise striding along in front of them, as they themselves dawdled so it didn’t look like they were together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry bid his friends goodbye as he parted ways with them on the first floor corridor. Making his way to Professor McGonagall’s office he wondered if she was okay, she hadn’t been present for the evening meal. Knocking on the door he waited for her to bid him entrance, when she did, he opened the door and stepped inside. Taking a seat in front of her desk he noticed that her eyes were slightly bloodshot, as if she had been crying. “Are you alright, Professor?” Harry asked.

She nodded curtly in a way that Harry wasn’t quite sure he believed, she reached into her drawer and pulled out the phial of memories and placed it on the desk in front of him. “I’m not sure if you meant to show me all of these Lord Potter,” she said.

Harry took them and placed them in his bag, “what did you see?” he asked warily.

Her lips thinned before she replied, “I saw your litany of questions about the Headmaster to Mr Davis, I saw that Sirius Black is still alive and where he is, I saw the memories of you and Poppy being obliviated and who did it.” She paused before she went on, “I saw some memories of the treatment you received from your relatives.” Harry stiffened and inhaled sharply through his nose. He saw the sorrow in her eyes as he crossed his arms across his chest. “I am so sorry, Harry.”

He flinched and looked away from her, lifting one shoulder he muttered, “it doesn’t matter now, I’ve been emancipated. That place is no longer home. I’m of age and I’ve seen my list of properties, it’s quite extensive and I have house elves to help me as well as Sirius and Remus.”

“And I will make sure that happens,” she replied, ‘anything at all I can do, I will.” They shared a long look and Harry knew from that look that whatever faith McGonagall had in Dumbledore was gone.

They sat in silence for a moment, “so you have a meeting with the Headmaster at 8pm. Do you have any idea what it is about?”

“Not exactly, But I know he wants to talk to me about the Dragon Pox Cure, I’m also guessing he wants to speak to me about the articles that have been published in the paper.”

McGonagall pursed her lips, “yes I can imagine they don’t sit well with him. What outcome do you want from this?”

“I don’t want any, I’d rather not see him at all, I think he will try to obliviate me again at least of the visit from Gringotts. There’s no way he could cover up the Dragon Pox now. I think he’ll try to do it to you as well. You saw what he did to Poppy.” Harry told her matter-of-factly.

She nodded, “I, however, will be prepared.” She tapped her desk with a fingertip, “as a back-up, if you are not adverse to telling another Professor at least part of what you have told me, goblins are immune from obliviation.”

“Professor Flitwick?” Harry stated.

McGonagall nodded, “he is, much more open-minded than myself. Being part goblin and raised with their customs, I know that he has had issues with some of the bills and laws Dumbledore has passed over the years. He would listen to what you have to say.”

Harry bit his lip, he didn’t want this to get out of control, but what Professor McGonagall was saying did make sense. “Would he be able to keep it quiet though? There are things I’m trying to achieve and if too many people know then I don’t know that they will be able to proceed.”

“What things, Harry?” she asked, Harry gave her a brief overview of what he and his friends were doing. He told her of their ambitions and what he was prepared to do. “That is a very admirable goal, Harry. Your parents would be proud, but so would your grandfather, Fleamont, he was quite the political powerhouse. You remind me of him.”

Harry sat back, a little stunned at the revelation about his grandfather, “you knew my grandparents?” he asked dumbfounded.

“Yes, I went to school with them both, your grandmother, Euphemia, and I shared a dorm. She went by Mia to her friends, though your grandfather got away with calling her Fifi. He was the year above us and excelled in potions, he created Sleakeasy’s Hair Potion. He had the same untamable mop you and your father share.” Harry lifted a hand to his hair and huffed a smile at her. “we were very close, your grandmother and I, and so I was good friends with Fleamont as well. Your father used to call me Aunt Min or Minnie. Though, never at school.”

“Oh,” Harry said softly, wondering what kind of relationship he would have had with her had his parents survived. Swallowing hard he said, “perhaps you can tell me more about them another time?”

She nodded  and changed the subject, “what do you think of telling Filius?”

Harry took his glasses off and scrubbed his face, sighing he replaced his frames and stared into the fireplace for a moment. “It’s probably a good idea, he was a dueling champion too wasn’t he? We’ll need to come up with a good reason though why his is in the meeting.”

McGonagall nodded, “we’ll discuss it with him if he decides to help,” she stood up from behind her desk and went to the fireplace, throwing in a handful of floo powder she called out to the Charms Professor. “Filius, would you please come through? I would like your thoughts on something.”

Harry heard the chirpy voice of Professor Filius Flitwick from the fire, “of course, Minerva! Just a moment!”

McGonagall returned to her seat and they waited for the diminutive Professor to come through. The moment dragged on, but soon a little spinning form was seen and Flitwick stepped out, brushing himself off he came towards the desk, “now what can I do for you Minerva? Oh? Mr Potter, sorry I didn’t see you there. Is everything alright?”

“You’ll want to take a seat Filius, we have some information that may shock you.” Minerva replied.

Flitwick frowned but complied with her request, conjuring a little stool so that he could step into the other chair in front of her desk. “Would you care to explain then?” he asked, bushy eyebrows precariously perched high on his wrinkled forehead.

Harry and McGonagall shared a glance before Harry met Flitwick’s gaze, “I have sensitive information that Professor McGonagall feels you would be willing to help us with. But due to the nature of the information, I would request an oath that you will keep it a secret until I say otherwise.”

“Does this have to do with your visit from Gringotts this morning?” Flitwick asked curiously.

“Partly,” replied Harry.

“So, the nature of this information you would like my help with is personal?” Flitwick questioned.

“Partly,” Harry replied again.

“Filius,” Minerva interrupted when she saw the Charms Master was about to press for more information, “I can tell you I took an Oath myself and that by doing the same you will not be endangering your integrity.”

Harry was quick to reassure him as well, “also, if you decide you don’t want to help after you learn it. That’s okay too, I just need to know you won’t be able to say anything to anyone.”

Flitwick exhaled heavily through his nose as he thought over their request, “alright, I, Filius Fabius Flitwick, do hereby swear to keep the details of this meeting between Harry James Potter and Minerva Grace McGonagall a secret.”

Harry bit his lip, turning to Professor McGonagall again he said, “it might be easier if I show him the same memories I showed you.” She nodded her own lips thinning as she drew out her pensieve from the bottom drawer of her desk. Harry took the phial from his pocket and added the memory of his meeting with Gringotts before pouring them into the bowl. He gestured to Flitwick, “after you Professor.”

Flitwick stood and he made his way to the desk, conjuring another small two step stool to be able to reach the pensieve, “are you coming Minerva?” he asked.

She shook her vehemently, “once was enough, I assure you.”

Flitwick frowned again but stuck his head in the bowl, Harry doing the same a moment later so that they were both there. He wanted to know which memories he had accidently put in here for two reasons, he wanted to know so that the next time he needed to do something like this he could do it properly. The other reason was so that he knew exactly what it was they had seen. The first scene that played was his memory of being dropped on the porch as a baby. Flitwick frowned when he saw it, “it’s the beginning of November! And he left you there without so much as a warming charm?” The Professor asked aghast.

Harry smiled bitterly, if Flitwick was upset about this, what was he going to be like when he saw whatever else was coming? The scene changed and Harry winced when he noticed it was one of him in his cupboard, drawing on the inside of an old cereal box with broken crayons. He looked small and sad, he finished the drawing and hung it up on the wall. It was of the Dursleys watching TV while he did the dishes. He chanced a glance at Flitwick and saw his frown deepen. Next came his first ever report card, he came through the door excitedly with his report. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were in the kitchen cooing over Dudley’s grades and Harry came in with a big grin showing them how well he did. Uncle Vernon’s face went purple as he compared to the two, “what did you do, boy?” “w-what do you mean Uncle Vernon?” came Harry’s voice through the distilled quality of the pensieve. “Who did you cheat off hmmm? There’s no way these are your real grades. No way a freak like you could do better than our Dudders. So tell me what did you do?” Uncle Vernon roared in six-year-old Harry’s face, spittle flying everywhere. “I-I didn’t cheat, Sir! I promise! I just did really good in my classes!” “Lies!” yelled Vernon, “I’ll teach you not to lie to me, boy!” Harry turned his head away, he knew what happened next. Sure enough the sickening crack of breaking bone echoed around them and the door of his cupboard was slammed shut. “There’ll be no food for you for three days!” Vernon yelled as the memory faded.

Harry didn’t look at Flitwick as the next memory played, it was the Sunday his Hogwarts letters had flooded the house. Harry had been locked in the trunk of the car until Uncle Vernon had gotten the luggage they needed to go away. The memory that followed that was of the whippings he’d received after he got back from shopping with Hagrid. His Uncle was yelling about how he was going to “beat the freakishness out of you, boy!” Harry kept his eyes firmly fixed in front of him, but he could still see out the corner of his eye the horror on the small Professor’s face as he listened to the sound of leather on skin. That memory was replaced with the memories of Harry being obliviated of his knowledge about his Lordships, those changed to Harry sitting in a bed in the Hospital Ward whilst Poppy told Dumbledore of Harry’s mistreatment at the Dursley’s, Harry heard Flitwick gasp as he watched Dumbledore obliviated both Harry and then Poppy. Next came Harry’s tirade in Hogsmeade when he met with John Davis. Afterwards, the meeting with the Gringotts goblin Barnuk, and the memory of what he had told Professor McGonagall about his plans and the upcoming meeting with Dumbledore. The memories ended there and they were gently floated out of the pensieve. It was a novel experience for Harry as he was usually ripped out of them before the memories could finish.

When he was ‘back’ in McGonagall’s office he emptied the pensieve of his memoires, retook his seat and trained his gaze on the corner of the desk. He saw on the periphery of his vision, McGonagall pass a large glass of what appeared to be whiskey to the pint-sized Professor. “Merlin,” said Flitwick heavily after a moment, “I, Mr-no, Lord Potter, I am so very sorry that you have had to endure this.” Harry shrugged a shoulder, “of course I will help you. I would have it no other way.” Flitwick said determinedly.

Harry chanced a glance at him them and saw only unwavering resolution in his eyes. Harry let out a breath he had been holding onto. “Minerva,” Flitwick said, turning to his colleague, “I don’t understand your actions over the years though, I know how close you were to the Potters and yet you never checked up on their grandson and son?”

Minerva looked as though he slapped her, “I have already spoken with Harry on this matter, he has accepted my apologies for my inaction.”

“You misunderstand me Minerva, I meant that I do not believe that you are capable of it. My knowledge of you and this situation, I believe you may have been under some sort of compulsion. Would you allow me to test you?” Flitwick asked. “It’s not as if we don’t now know that he is capable of such things.”

McGonagall seemed surprised and so was Harry, neither had thought of this. It would certainly go a long way in explaining why she hadn’t done anything to look out for him. Especially considering her close ties to his family, McGonagall agreed almost instantly. Flitwick produced his wand from his sleeve and set about casting various charms on her and a few of the spells stretched to Harry. He paid close attention to the spellwork and incantations in the hope of learning something. After a few moments Flitwick put his wand a way, “well, that was certainly illuminating.”

“What did you find?” Harry asked simultaneously with McGonagall.

“There are traces of multiple compulsion spells, they are spelled to lessen emotional attachment to Harry and to make you less curious.” Flitwick answered them. “I can see that they have been applied quite regularly, around two a year. Though it has been more than ten months since the last one was cast, or at least, successfully cast.”

McGonagall pursed her lips, “that would explain why this is the first time I have ever spoken to Harry about his grandparents, the charms are wearing off.”

“Yes,” Flitwick replied simply. McGonagall directed him to take the charms from her completely, and she sighed in apparent relief when he was finished. “I was not able to tell who cast them, though I think we all suspect the same person.” They all shared a glance and Flitwick trained his gaze solely on Harry for a moment, “I won’t pry further, Lord Potter, but I assume those memories of your relatives are only the barest minimum of what happened to you?” Harry gave a curt nod which Flitwick returned, “do you have someone to talk to about this? I only ask as it’s not healthy for you to keep it bottled up. I’d like to offer my own ear if you do not?”

Harry shook his head, “thank you, but I have Blaise, and my friends.”

“Mr Zabini?” McGonagall asked.

Harry blinked, damn he hadn’t meant to let that slip, “yes, he and I are dating,” Harry told her. The kneazle was out of the bag now, might as well tell them the nature of the relationship.

“Are you sure that’s wise? He’s a Slyth..” she started to say.

Harry eyes flashed as he interrupted her, “and Peter Pettigrew was a Gryffindor, yet we all know how that turned out,” he shot back. Seeing that she was still unsure and knowing they were both under oath he decided to tell them about what Blaise was, “he’s also Rukar and my soulmate, so I suggest you keep any further opinions about Blaise to yourself.”

McGonagall blinked taken aback by Harry’s vehement statement, Flitwick filled the tense silence, “Mr Zabini is an exemplary student, his proficiency within my own class notwithstanding. He is a fine young man and I hope the two of you make each other very happy.”

“Thank you,” Harry replied somewhat stiffly, “do you think though, that we could talk about what we are going to do once we get to Dumbledore’s office? We are running out of time.”

Both Professors agreed and they quickly settled into discussion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry and the two Professors knocked on the door to the Headmaster’s office exactly ten minutes after 8pm. Harry opened the door once they were bid entrance and moved to the side to let in only Professor McGonagall, as they had agreed. Closing the door before Dumbledore could see Flitwick, she and Harry made their way to his desk.

“Ah, Minerva, thank you for delivering young Harry here. I would have hoped you would have been on time, but alas, these things do happen. You can go about your business now if you like.” Dumbledore said with a smile.

“Thank you, Albus, but I shall stay. It is, after all, required of my position,” she replied.

Dumbledore was about to insist when his door opened and Flitwick ‘limped’ in. “Oh, so sorry, Albus. I didn’t think you would have company. I came to speak to you about the frog choir, the frogs are getting quite randy.”

“Perhaps later, Filius? I am otherwise engaged at the moment,” Dumbledore replied with a twinkle in his eye.

“After you’ve seen Mr Potter? Lovely, I don’t fancy climbing all those stairs again, my knees are acting up in this colder weather.” Flitwick said as he conjured an extra armchair and stool. “You must now how it is, Albus, you’re older than me after all.” Flitwick said with a smile.

Dumbledore inclined his head, “of course, but this is a private discussion between myself and young Harry.”

“Private?” Filius said confused, “I don’t understand, you need a member of the faculty present in all meetings with students after the school day is finished. Those are the stipulations laid down by the school board. I see Minerva is here as Mr Potters Head of House, I can’t see any reason why I cannot stay either? I am one of Mr Potters teachers and can provide insight into any of disciplinary actions you are here to take against him. Though, Mr Potter has been an exemplary student this year, unlike some of his others.” Flitwick ended in a teasing tone at Harry who twitched his lips in return.

“Oh, I’m not about to punish Harry for anything,” Dumbledore said genially, “I just wanted to have a little chat about the events that have happened over the last few days. Really, there is no need for either of you to be here.”

“I am abiding by my duty as Head of House,” McGonagall said.

Flitwick chimed in with a frown, “the events of the last few days? Mr Potter has not had any misconduct at the school over the last few days. Unless you’re referring to the newspaper articles he interviewed for a couple of days ago and the miraculous discovery he made. But neither of those are subjects for which you would need to speak to him about privately, it’s public knowledge after all. Besides, I would hate for your reputation to become endangered should word get out of private meetings between you and a minor, you know how certain members of the press would spin that, especially given your familiarity in calling him by his given name. You don’t do that with your other students.” Flitwick said in such a way that if Harry hadn’t known better he would have thought he truly cared about the older man’s image.

Dumbledore sighed and was silent for a moment, it seemed he would not be able to speak to Harry alone on this occasion. Choosing his words carefully he said, “I, first wanted to congratulate you on your achievement with the Dragon Pox. I wasn’t aware you had also taken an apprenticeship with Horace?”

Harry lifted a shoulder, “thank you, sir. Professor Slughorn asked me some time ago when he saw how well I made the potions for the Hospital Wing. I had to take them to him to have them certified for patient use.” Harry explained, it was an entirely plausible scenario and so close to the truth, no one would be able to spot a lie in it.

“You made no mention of Professor Snape in your interview though, why not, surely the man who mentored you for five years deserves some credit?” Dumbledore asked, “it would go a long way to helping his public image, my boy.”

Harry snorted, “Professor, the only thing I learned from Snape in potions class is that I apparently breathe too loudly.”

“Breathe too loudly?” McGonagall asked, “what do you mean Mr Potter?”

Harry looked at her, “I always had points taken off of me in potions class because I breathed too loud and was a distraction to others because of it.”

Her lips thinned and she glared at Dumbledore, “really, Albus, that man’s biase against Mr Potter and Gryffindor are getting too much!”

“I agree,” responded Flitwick, “Mr Potter, are you able to provide memories of this?”

“Now, now, that’s not necessary, I’m sure this is just a little misunderstanding.” Dumbledore said trying to regain control of the situation. “Now, Harry how was your meeting with the goblins this morning? It went for a rather long time.”

Harry shrugged again, “I really don’t know why, the goblin was really rude, he didn’t talk to me much except demand that I submit to some tests to make sure I wasn’t lying about the mail wards. He spent quite a lot of time talking to the other goblins in Gobbledegook, so I don’t know what they talked about. I think they were upset that I wasn’t lying.”

Dumbledore nodded placated, “they didn’t speak to you on any other matter?”

“No?” Harry asked, feigning confusion, “why would they?”

“No reason, no reason, my boy, I just wanted to make sure you were alright and they hadn’t done anything untoward.”

“I was there, Albus,” McGonagall said, “I can assure you that they did nothing of the sort. As Mr Potter said, the goblins mainly spoke amongst themselves and merely confirmed his claims.”

“And what of the mail wards themselves? Were they removed?” Dumbledore asked.

Harry shook his head, “no, the goblins wouldn’t do it, or couldn’t I think. What about you Professor?” he asked, leaning forward earnestly, “are you able to remove them? You’re a powerful wizard after all?” It was a gamble if Dumbledore agreed but Harry felt sure he wouldn’t.

Dumbledore gave him a sad look, “I’m sorry my boy, if we knew who placed them we could ask them to remove them, but unfortunately only the one who placed them can remove them. As no doubt the goblins worked out.”

Harry sighed and sat back in his chair, “okay, Professor. Was there anything else? I really do need to get back to the dorms so I can get some homework done tonight.”

“Yes, Harry, I was concerned about the fact you’ve retained the services of a publicist. Are you sure that’s wise? You’ll only incite more segregation between yourself and the other students by doing so. Surely you’re aware of how that must look?”

Harry folded his arms across his chest, “I really couldn’t care less about what the other students think, Professor. They are always changing their opinion of me. My friends don’t care that I’ve done it, in fact they think it’s a good idea. Finally, there’s actually someone telling the truth. My side of the story and not made up facts and rumours.”

Dumbledore sighed, “and this morning’s article?” he asked sadly, “surely you can’t hold me responsible for what happened to poor Miss Bell.”

Harry stood angrily, “I had nothing to do with that article, the Bells accused you in the middle of the Great Hall. I’m not the only one with access to an owl, Headmaster. But to answer your question, yes, I hold you responsible for it. She wouldn’t have contracted Dragon Pox had it not been for you.”

“My dear boy,” Dumbledore began.

“I’m not your dear anything, Professor,” Harry cut in, “I’d appreciate it if you left me alone for a while.”

Dumbledore heaved a heavy sigh, “very well, Harry, grief can cause many changes in us, just don’t let it harden your heart.” He waved a hand in dismissal and Harry and McGonagall left. They waited at the bottom of the stairs for Professor Flitwick and then made their way back to Flitwick’s office which was closer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry entered Professor Flitwick’s office looking around curiously, realising that he hadn’t been in here before. He took in the eccentric space, books overflowed the shelves and were stacked in haphazard waist high piles on the floor. There was a silken banner hanging over his desk with the Ravenclaw symbol and colours and on another wall hung a banner depicting his dueling title and wins. There was a small flock of conjured birds nesting on top of his bookshelves and a dented copper kettle in the corner letting off steam. Harry assumed it was charmed with an ever-boil charm. He made his way carefully through the meandering stacks to the seats in front of the desk that overflowed with scrolls that were both furled and unfurled. Quills that flashed different colours held the place in many books and half-finished teacups that were perched so precariously that they defied the laws of gravity and were surely only upright due to multiple sticking charms.

“Well!” exclaimed Flitwick as he charmed himself to levitate over the minefield that was his floor, he settled on his chair and cast a few spells at the tea set which started pouring them all a cup. “that was a triumph I would say! We walked away with our memories intact, he doesn’t seem to suspect you of anything other than being a fed up and grieving student and I even secured some funds to purchase some female toads for the choir!” Harry snorted at the little Professors excitement for his choir.

“I have to agree, Filius,” replied Minerva as she took hold of a floating teacup. “I think we can count that as a success.”

Harry hummed thoughtfully as he took his own cup, “I think it’s only a success because so far we haven’t done anything that interferes with whatever plan he has. I think after the holidays, once Sirius is free and the article on Voldemort that I’m planning on coming out soon, that will change things, force his hand maybe.”

Both adults frowned as they took in his words. “Your probably right, Harry.” Flitwick replied. “He didn’t suspect anything this time, but that doesn’t mean he won’t soon or if we try the same or similar thing again. But what exactly is this article on You-Know-Who about? You didn’t say earlier.”

Harry set his teacup down and explained, “it’s about his heritage. His father was a muggle. I’m hoping that by releasing the truth of his birth it will give his followers something to think about as well as put a few holes in his rhetoric.”

“Is that really true?” breathed Professor McGonagall Harry looked at her inblinkingly, “sorry, I’m not accusing you of lying. It’s just to think of the agenda he espouses and the purebloods who support him.” She trailed off as she thought about the potential outcry this would have throughout the community.

“His mother was a Gaunt,” Harry replied, “but his father was a muggle man by the name of Thomas Riddle.”

“A Gaunt, you say?” mumbled Flitwick as he stroked his chin, suddenly thoughtful. “That family was rife with madness and cruelty according to my recollections of my studies. The only successful member of that family that escaped that fate was Isolt, who founded Ilvermorny in America. They are also descendants of Slytherin, I believe.”

Harry mulled over this new information, “perhaps we can use that to help paint him in a worse light. Highlight the insanity in his family. I know about the connection to Slytherin, though I have information that shows him in a different light too.”

“Shows Slytherin in a different light? Whatever do you mean, Harry?” The Gryffindor Head asked.

Harry quickly bit his lip, only just remembering that Neville had asked him to keep it a secret. “If I can prove it, I’ll let you know. At the moment it’s circumstantial.” He frowned as he considered the bookshelf in Headquarters, surely if Salazar had journals some of them would be at Hogwarts? Could he ask the Room? Would they show up? “I should go,” he said at last. Standing quickly he got his things together.

“Yes, it’s after curfew.” Agreed Professor Flitwick, “now, Harry, my offer from earlier stands. Anytime.”

Harry nodded curtly and mumbled his thanks as he said goodbye to both Professors.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was walking down the corridors when he saw a familiar ghost in an unfamiliar place. Picking his pace up a little he approached her. “Hey Myrtle,” he said as he reached her, “what are you doing out of your bathroom?”

“Hi Harry,” she said in her usual breathless, coquettish way. “I was just going to complain to the Baron because Peeves has been in my bathroom again. Turning on all the taps and making a disgusting mess.”

“Oh, again?” replied Harry,

“Yes! He’s so rude! I wish I could throttle him, he makes me so mad!” Myrtle grumped.

“Did you need a hand in setting it all to rights?” Harry asked, used to making this offer over the years.

“You are wonderful, Harry! Always coming to my rescue! Let’s go!” she said excitedly as she dove through Harry in her rush to get back to her bathroom. Harry shuddered at the iciness and she giggled at his reaction. They walked, or in Myrtle’s case, floated, back down the empty corridors to the bathroom that she haunted. Myrtle flirting and making conversation as they went. “So, Harry, you haven’t been to see me in a very long time, some other girl caught your attention?” She asked batting her eyelashes at him from behind her large frames.

Harry’s lips twitched, “I’m not sure he’d appreciate you calling him a girl, Myrtle.”

“Oooo! A boyfriend?” Myrtle squealed as she zoomed within inches of Harry’s face.

Harry rolled his eyes at the enthusiasm in her eyes, and stepped around her to open the door. He took in the devastation that Peeves had wrought and his eyebrows rose above his glasses. There was toilet paper strewn in loops around and over the stalls. It had been wet down and then thrown into patterns on the ceilings and walls. Water was flooding from all the taps except one. Which Harry remembered as the entrance to the Chamber. Pulling his wand out, he set about putting the place to rights. He turned the taps off and vanished the water and the sodden paper. He stood frowning at the sink that never turned on with his arms crossed. Had Slytherin left more secrets on his Chamber than just the Basilisk. Had sixteen-year-old Riddle discovered them if there were? He slowly approached the sink and located the snake that was carved into the tap. “Are you going back down there?” came Myrtle’s voice, startling Harry into a jump.

Harry took a step back and shook his head as the memories from the few hours he had spent in the Chamber came rushing back to him. “No, not tonight. I might be back though.” He said answering her question. After a last look around the bathroom to make sure it was all tidy, he set back out into the castle for the Room of Requirement.

He finally entered the Room of Requirement sighing as he shut the door behind him. It had been a long day. He looked up to see Blaise sitting on the couch with a cup of tea and pot of what Harry assumed was hot chocolate for him. He was obviously waiting up for him. Harry’s face broke into a smile as he noticed the rug that was slung along the back of the couch and he quickly made his way over to sit beside Blaise. Leaning in to kiss him as he did.

“So,” said Blaise as Harry made himself comfortable and had poured his own hot drink, “how did it go? The others all wanted to stay up but it got so late they had to leave. Daphne, Tracey and Luna went to bed, they all have early classes tomorrow.”

“So do you,” Harry pointed out. Blaise just raised an eyebrow at him, “yeah okay then,” Harry replied rolling his eyes at Blaise’s pointed look with a warm smile. He looked down as his expression changed as he ran a finger around the rim of his mug, “it was okay, I guess. I told you that I gave some memories to McGonagall?” Blaise nodded, “well, I accidently gave her more than I intended to. She knows about the Dursleys, how bad it is there.”

“Was,” replied Blaise firmly.

“Was,” agreed Harry as he met Blaise’s blazing gaze. Blaise took Harry’s chin in his hand and moved into place a lingering kiss on his lips. Harry pressed back eagerly, they hadn’t had much time to just snog in quite a while. He absently levitated his mug onto the table as he moved to straddle Blaise’s lap. Blaise hummed softly at the change of events and moved his hands to rest on Harry’s thighs as he opened his mouth to Harry’s relentless advance. They slowed after a few moments, neither pressing for more at this late hour. Simply content to press kisses against each other’s mouths and faces.

When they finally stopped to breathe properly, Blaise smiled at Harry, “any reason for that?” he asked.

Harry just smiled back with a light shrug, “just because.” Blaise cupped Harry’s neck in his hand and ran a thumb over his cheek.

“So, McGonagall knows?” He asked, his eyes alight with concern.

Harry sat back on Blaise’s knees, “yeah, and Flitwick,” at Blaise’s questioning gaze Harry filled him in on what happened, the subsequent meeting with Dumbledore and the conversation afterwards in Flitwick’s office.

Blaise looked a little confused as Harry finished his retelling of that evening, “wait, Flitwick’s office isn’t that far from here. If you left just after curfew, why did it take you so long to get here?”

“Oh! I ran in to Myrtle, she needed help cleaning up her bathroom. Peeves has been in there again messing it up. Honestly, the amount of times I’ve had to help her out with that. I perfected vanishing charms thanks to Peeves.”

Blaise just looked more confused, “Harry, I realise you just spoke English, but I have no idea what you just told me.”

“Myrtle? The teenage ghost in the second-floor girls bathroom?” Harry asked.

“I’ll take your word for it,” Blaise said, his expression only mildly clearing.

“Well, I suppose I’ve kind of befriended her over the years. First in second year when we brewed the Polyjuice and when I had to ask her how she died, then again in fourth year when she helped me with the second task. After that,” Harry lifted a shoulder, “I just keep running into her whenever she has trouble with Peeves. He has a thing about destroying her bathroom. Part of me thinks he has a thing for her.”

Blaise snorted with laughter, “can ghosts have things for each other?”

Harry shrugged again, “well, the Baron still pines after the Grey Lady, so I can’t see why not.”

Blaise shook his head, a smile on his face, “so you were helping a ghost clean her haunting space?”

Harry nodded, “and contemplating whether or not Salazar left anything in the Chamber besides the basilisk. I was thinking… maybe we could go down there and look? If you don’t mind?”

“Slytherin’s Chamber of Secrets? You’re asking me, a Slytherin and someone who has a vested interest in historical things, if I mind going into a place where, by my count only 3-4 people have ever been, to find possible artefacts the founder of my House left behind?” Blaise asked both eyebrows raised incredulously.

One corner of Harry’s mouth lifted into a smirk, “silly question I suppose huh?” Blaise nodded, “I almost went tonight, I just, I didn’t really want to go alone.”

“Oh,” Blaise said softly, “I’m sorry, I didn’t think. Of course, are you sure you even want to go? We don’t have to do it at all. Or I could go with a few others and look?”

“No, I’ll need to go, you need to speak Parseltongue to get in through both the main entrance and into the inner chamber. Plus, we will need to get into the statue to search that and that can only be opened with Parseltongue too. It stands to reason any other rooms we might find would be sealed with the same.”

Blaise nodded thoughtfully, “who do you want to come with us?”

“I dunno, Ron would definitely come, Neville and Luna too. We can just see who wants to come? Though I should probably ask Ginny if she wants to come, though she might not. I know she still has nightmares sometimes.”

Blaise hummed noncommittedly, “There’s no way Daphne or Tracey would pass up the opportunity. I doubt Greg or Theo would either. Speaking of Theo, do you want to tell me what you guys were talking about that made you so embarrassed?”

The flush that had been present in Harry’s cheeks then, rose once again. Shaking his head vehemently he replied, “that’s between me and Theo.”

“Oh really?” asked Blaise with a wicked grin, “you don’t think I could make you talk?”

“Nope,” replied Harry popping the ‘p’ with a grin of his own. Blaise surprised him by flipping him suddenly onto the couch. His weight on top of Harry, he brought his face close to Harry’s as if to kiss him and then at the last moment dragged his lips over Harry’s cheek and jawbone. He kissed his way towards the Gryffindors ear and laved lightly at the lobe before sucking gentle marks down Harry’s neck. Harry groaned and rocked his hips forwards in an effort to seek out friction for his steadily hardening cock. Blaise moved away as he did, denying Harry any chance of release. Harry huffed and mock glared at Blaise, “really? That’s how you’re going to play this?”

Blaise smirked back, “if it gets results,” he replied before tugging on Harry’s collar and fixating on the hollow of his neck. Harry groaned and fisted his hands in Blaise’s shirt, pulling it tight across Blaise’s lower back he used it as leverage to pull Blaise closer. Lifting his hips again, he managed to brush their firm lengths together. Blaise moaned at the contact and heat emanating from Harry and lost coherent thought of what he was doing. Slanting his mouth over Harry’s, he kissed him deeply, tongue swiping in to tango with Harry’s. Blaise canted his hips forward, the two of them moving in tandem to achieve the maximum pleasure from their actions. Blaise slid a hand under Harry’s shirt and he brushed his thumb firmly over a stiff nipple. Harry gasped lightly into Blaise’s mouth and he arched more firmly into the darker boy’s embrace, shuddering as the wave of intense pleasure rolled through him. The strengthening bond between them allowed Blaise to feel Harry’s pleasure as well as his own and with his own final thrust, he found himself spilling over the edge himself.

They lay there panting slightly catching their breath when Harry let out a soft chuckle, Blaise propped his head up on his hand. “What’s so funny?” he asked.

“I don’t think that was quite the result you were looking for,” replied Harry cheekily. “So I think that means I win.” Blaise furrowed his brow and then shook his head, chuckling along with Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget you can find me on facebook if you ever want snippets of what I'm up to! :D
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/ariel.sakura.100
> 
> xoxoxoxox


	36. Into the Depths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the last weekend at Hogwarts see's Harry and co in Hogsmeade, and on their way somewhere only few have been...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to take a moment to thank all of you for being so absolutely, wonderfully patient with me!! You are all amazing, every single one of you!! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> Much Love  
> Ariel  
> xoxox

The start of the last weekend before the Christmas holiday break saw Harry sitting in the Room of Requirement having breakfast with all of his friends. The Gryffindor boys from his year were there and Ginny had come with them. Daphne and Tracey had spent the night behind the wolf poster as they were increasingly wont to do. Pansy had apparently been lamenting lately that Draco would never be hers and as she refused to share details and whined over her loss constantly, Daphne and Tracey had made it clear to the brunette that they wouldn’t be around much until she ‘got over it’. Greg and Theo had managed to get away from Draco that morning as well. Even Susan and Hannah had made their way up from the Hufflepuff dorms.

Luna, Harry and Blaise were, of course, full-time residents of the Room of Requirement so the only person missing was Astoria. But, Harry had seen her just the night before, they had spent quite a bit of time going over the final write up of the method for the Dragon Pox Cure. As it was made of two separate mixtures, they wrote two separate papers and methods. Harry was secretly hoping that the newly named Penicillin Draught would prove to have further uses against other diseases. The Dragon Pox Elixir gave them a little trouble in the write up, as two of the potions Harry had concocted actually worked equally effectively against the disease, once the Penicillin Draught was applied. After much debate, they had chosen to go with the version that was cheaper to produce for now.    
Myrick had placed a small, inconspicuous ad in the paper advertising for a couple of potion makers and had forwarded all the responses to John Davis. John had been busy going through the candidates and drawing up contracts for Harry to go over with him later that day. 

“So, Harry,” Susan asked after finishing her toast, “what are the plans for today? Anything we can do?” 

Harry shared a quick look with Blaise before putting down his fork, “well, I’m meeting Tracey’s dad and Myrick in Hogsmeade today. Then afterwards, er, I’m going to try and see if we can find any information on Salazar Slytherin.”

The conversations around the table stopped when the Founders name dropped from Harry’s lips and Ron narrowed his eyes at his best friend. Neville turned away from his conversation with Greg about the healing properties of some plant for infections on scaled animals and asked, “what kind of information, Harry?” 

Harry gave him a meaningful look, “well, I heard this rumour once, that maybe Salazar’s ideals have become a little twisted over time. I would like to see if that has any truth to it. I figured if we could find something he wrote, correspondence or a diary. We could publish it. Show people the real Founder and maybe dissolve a few prejudices.”

Shocked faces looked back at him from around the table, Blaise just squeezed his knee under the table. Ron spoke next, his tone giving away nothing, “you’re talking about going back into the Chamber.”

Harry looked at his best mate, “yeah, there’s so much there to explore. There might be hidden rooms or safes. Who knows what else?”

“Oh, I dunno,” Ron replied, his voice starting to get waspish, though Harry could hear the underlying worry in it. “How about the corpse of a bloody basilisk?” 

Harry held Ron’s gaze for a moment as the redhead searched his eyes for something. He must have seen Harry’s resolve though as finally, Ron sighed heavily, “I still don’t like it.” he muttered as he turned back to his breakfast, moodily shoving a mushroom into his mouth. 

“Back into the Chamber? What Chamber?” Tracey asked, her eyes wide, “you don’t mean the  _ Chamber of Secrets _ do you?”

Harry shrugged and gave her a small grin, “I’m not sure how many other Chambers there are that might contain the lost belongings of Salazar Slytherin.”

“But that was all rumour! Gossip!” Daphne cried, “are you saying the stories are true?” 

“I dunno what you heard,” Harry said with a quick look at Ginny, she was sitting near the end of the table between Luna and Dean and her face had lost a lot of colour, but she met Harry’s eyes with steely resolve. “But, yes, the Chamber is real and I fought and killed a Basilisk there. Riddle was trying to regain his form by taking over a student. He had been possessing someone on and off all year. That’s who was killing the Hagrid’s roosters and setting the Basilisk loose in the school, petrifying the students. Riddle used this person to write those messages on the wall all the while he was draining the life from them and growing stronger.” He pointed to the Horcrux board hanging on the wall, “the diary, he was using that to do it.

“Aye, but it’s got a line through it now, you destroyed it then?” Seamus asked when he looked at the board.

Harry bobbed his head, “yeah, drove a basilisk fang through it. That part of Riddle’s soul died and it broke the connection between him and the student.” 

“Who was it?” Theo asked once people remained silent after Harry’s quick retelling.

Harry started to shake his head before Ginny interrupted face hard and eyes daring anyone to judge her, “it was me, I found the diary in one of my text books, I thought it was just a clever bit of magic that wrote back to you when you wrote in it. Little did I know, the more I told it,  _ him _ , the more it stole my soul. I thought I was going crazy, missing all this time, waking up in strange places covered in blood and muck.” Her face grew haunted and Luna took her hand. “He used me, used my knowledge of the students to try and kill them. Some of them were my friends.” She looked down then. 

“I’m sorry, Weasley,” Theo said, his voice kinder than anyone had ever heard it before. “I didn’t mean.”

She held up her hand, “it’s fine, it’s not easy, but it’s fine.” She took a breath and raised her head to look at Harry. “I’m coming with you, I need to see.” 

Harry nodded having had expected this response from her, but Ron stood up hands on the table, “no, Ginny, you STILL have nightmares about that place.” Turning to Harry he continued, “so do you before you try to deny it,” his attention turned back to his little sister, “Ginny, this isn’t a good idea, there are plenty of people to go and look. You don’t need to go as well.” 

Ginny stood, anger brightening her face, hands fisting at her sides, “oh, so you’ll go, and let Harry go, but not me is that it?”

“Dammit, Ginny! Harry has Blaise!” Ron yelled as his fist thumped the table Hary stiffened at Ron’s slip, not everyone at the table knew what Blaise was after all, “and he’s the only one who can get us in there safely!” His voice decreased in volume slightly, “I could probably do a fair enough imitation to get us through the door, but what if there’s another basilisk? Or we need more than the standard password to get into something? If we do this, Harry has to go, you don’t.” 

Ginny glared at her brother, “you’re right, I don’t  _ have _ to go.” her voice softened and shook slightly, her chin pushing out stubbornly as she continued, “but, Ron, I  _ need _ to go, I need to see it again, see it for myself, properly. Replace some of these memories in my head.” Her voice quavered as her hands clenched and unclenched, Ron seeing her distress quickly strode around the table to wrap her in his arms. Her head tucked under his chin as she buried her face in his shoulder. 

Blaise leant into Harry, “was it really that bad?” He asked softly so that no-one else could hear. 

Harry turned his head so that his lips were close to Blaise’s ear, “for her, yes.”

“And for you?” Blaise asked his eyes searching Harry’s. Harry didn’t reply and Blaise knew that he had his answer. 

Ginny cleared her throat and stepped back from Ron’s embrace wiping her eyes. Everyone pretended not to notice, “when?” she asked. 

“I was thinking around one,” Harry replied, “almost everyone above third year will be in Hogsmeade, and nearly everyone else will be in the Great Hall for lunch. we should be able to get into the bathroom without anyone seeing us.”

“Bathroom?” Greg grunted.

“Yeah, Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom,” Ron answered as he retook his seat his seat between Harry and Tracey.

“The  _ girls _ bathroom?” Dean asked surprised. 

“That’s the one,” Harry informed him as he took a sip of his juice, “so, who wants to come?” 

There was a sudden clamouring of noise as everyone started talking at once. Harry bit his lip to keep himself from laughing and his gaze was drawn to the small oval window that had been added to the room when someone had asked about owl post. Hedwig had just come soaring through, she glided down towards him softly and held out the letters tied to her leg. Harry untied them and fed Hedwig some bacon. She drank briefly from his goblet before butting her head against his and taking off, no doubt, for the owlery. 

Harry looked down at the letters and seeing the top one was from Remus, quickly slipped his finger underneath the seal. 

 

_ Hey Cub, _

_ You certainly have been busy haven’t you? Good job on the articles, I looked up this Myrick Carneirus, he seems like a good sort. You did well to pick him.  _

_ I ran into a few furry friends of mine, ones that would be willing to do as I did.  _

Harry groaned audibly and summoned a calendar. “Shit,” he said.

“What is it?” Blaise asked.

“I forgot the November moon, I missed it,” Harry told him as he confirmed the moon’s cycle.

Blaise squeezed his forearm in sympathy whilst Ron made a noise to attract Harry’s attention, he swallowed around his mouthful before he spoke, “I got the twins to meet with Remus, they told him what was going on here and what you were upto. I’m sure he understood.” Harry gave Ron a small smile as he returned his gaze to the letter,

_ Don’t feel bad about losing track of the moon, Harry. I was not in the country at the time as it was, and your mind was clearly elsewhere. I am sorry about your friends, I know how hard it is to lose those you care about, especially when you feel that you could have done something about it. _

Harry’s eyes pricked slightly and he quickly excused himself from the table to read the rest of the letter in privacy. 

_ I’m here for you Cub, if you need someone to talk to. I want to see you over the Christmas holidays if that’s possible? Perhaps you will be able to stay with your dormmate? Let me know where you are and I will come to you.  _

_ Love always, _

_ Moony _

 

Harry stared down at the letter once he had finished reading. He heard the portrait open and Blaise’s familiar footsteps approaching. He thought it a little strange that he could tell Blaise apart from anyone else so easily, perhaps it was something to do with their bond. Perhaps it was something else together. He leaned into the darker boy when he sat down and put his arm around Harry, “Remus said he understood what it felt like to feel like you couldn’t save people. He was talking about my parents.” Harry offered before the other teen could ask. Blaise’s arm squeezed tighter and Harry felt Blaise’s lips in his hair, “he wants to see me over Christmas.” 

“Have you decided what we’re doing for the break yet?” Blaise asked.

Harry pulled back to look at him a little puzzled, “me? decided? We haven’t really spoken about it with everything that’s going on. I know you said your mother wanted me to come for Christmas..” he trailed off, suddenly unsure about what was going to happen. He’d been concentrating so hard on all the things he needed to accomplish over the holidays, he hadn’t given any thought to the fact that he might not be spending them with Blaise. 

“What is it?” Blaise asked, shifting to face Harry better.

Harry reddened, “well, I guess, your mum will want you at home for the break and even if I come and stay with you for a few days. I just, well it’ll be weird not seeing you all the time.” Not sleeping with you every night, he finished in his head.

“Harry,” Blaise began, grasping Harry’s chin and tipping his face up, “I have no intention of being parted from your side. Yes, I will need to spend some time with Mother. Yes, she wants to spend time with you too. But she knows, that as my mate, you are the most important person in my life. That I would move heaven and earth to remain at your side. She won’t mind if I don’t spend all of the holidays with her. Similarly, she won’t mind if you stayed for the entire holidays.”

“Oh,” Harry said softly, his mind stuck on Blaise’s statement that Harry was the most important thing in his life. Blaise smiled at Harry and leant towards him, planting a soft chaste kiss on his lips. 

“So,” he said after he pulled away, “what are you thinking?”

“Hmm?” asked Harry, blinking away the clouds the kiss had left him with. “Oh, um, well I need to get Theo settled somewhere, there was that place in the books that Barnuk gave me, called Olympic View? It didn’t say much except that it’s got a really extensive ward structure and I don’t think it will take me too much to power it up. Plus, it’s out of the country. It didn’t say where exactly as it’s unplottable, but it’s not in Britain. I’m going to put it under a fidelius too. If the place is big enough, I kind of thought I might stay there for a little while? Maybe Remus could move in as well?” He questioned out loud looking to see what Blaise thought.

Blaise was nodding, “that sounds like a good idea, somewhere to start at least. Why not have Dobby go and check the place out? He can make sure it’s ready for us as well.” 

Harry was already nodding before Blaise finished, “yeah that’s a good idea.” Calling the elf, he asked Dobby to go to Olympic View and let him know if there was at least three bedrooms. He asked Dobby to make sure it was clean and tidy enough that they would be able to move in when the holidays commenced. Dobby was excited by the prospect of the work and popped away quickly. “I hope the place has a floo, it would make getting around much easier. Dobby will be able to take us there from the train station though at least.”

“I would be very surprised if it didn’t have at least one fireplace for flooing,” Blaise said confidently. “Now, are you okay? We probably need to head to Hogsmeade soon.” 

Harry took a breath and nodded, “yeah, that letter, it just, took me by surprise.”

Blaise made a soft noise of acknowledgement before kissing Harry softly on the temple, “who are the other letters from?” He asked. 

Harry shuffled the envelopes in his hand, “er, one’s from Fleur, the other is from Viktor.”

“You’ve mentioned Viktor a few times before,” Blaise commented, “do you mean Viktor Krum?”

Harry looked at Blaise, wondering at the tightness in his voice, “yeah, we’ve been trying to stay in touch since the tournament. The mail wards interfered a lot, though I didn’t know it then. We used to send them through Fleur, but even that was sketchy unless they came with Errol or Hedwig.” At Blaise’s raised eyebrow he elaborated, “the Weasley’s family owl.”

“Ah,” replied Blaise, he was quiet for a moment, “are you, are you close to Krum?”

Harry cocked his head to the side, trying to work out what Blaise was really asking, “are you.. jealous?” he asked in wonder. Blaise shifted uncomfortably and didn’t answer, “you are.” Harry said in awe, a light bubble of laughter escaping his lips.

“Yes, well, he’s quite a catch and he would be one of the few people not intimidated by your fame.” Blaise retorted defensively. 

Harry sobered at Blaise’s expression, he stood up so that he was standing in front of his Slytherin. Blaise’s arms automatically moved to hold his waist. Harry allowed himself to be pulled onto Blaise’s lap straddling him now, as the letters lay forgotten on the bed. “Blaise, you’ve got no reason to be jealous of Viktor. We’re friends, the tournament made sure of that.” Harry bit his lip, he didn’t really want to go into specifics about the tournament just then, but he wanted Blaise to understand, “the tournament was really bad, for all of us. The only good thing that came out of it was that Fleur met Bill for the first time and realised he was her mate. I mean, Fleur almost lost her sister. Cedric, Cedric died, Viktor was imperiused for a lot of it. We were under so much pressure all the time and it’s hard to find someone who understands. Who knows what you went through, because they went through it too.” 

Blaise sighed and buried his head on Harry’s shoulder, “I’m sorry, I’m just, a little possessive I guess. It doesn’t help that we can’t be public about our relationship.” he mumbled.

Harry smiled down at Blaise having caught the the muttered words, “I guess I can understand that, but just so you know. There isn’t anyone that could steal me away from you.” Blaise lifted his head to meet Harry’s eyes, his violet gaze intent on Harry’s next words, as the Gryffindor fidgeted nervously, “this soulmate business, well, it works both ways. You’re the most important person in  _ my  _ life as well. I would have to be dragged cursing and screaming from your side too, you know.” Blaise’s face split into a grin and he tugged Harry closer to kiss him thoroughly. 

Blaise kept a hand on Harry’s face as they drew apart, his thumb rubbing back and forth across Harry’s cheek as he spoke, “ I haven’t even taken you on a proper date. I just, well, it’s hard not to stake my claim on you in front of the world. To make sure that everyone knows you’re mine, and that I am yours. I’m just struggling with that I think.”

Harry squeezed his arms tighter where he had them wrapped around Blaise, “is that the Rukar in you? Or you?” he asked interested. Blaise’s mum had written to Blaise during the quarantine to say whilst she was happy for Harry to have and read the family diaries, she wanted to give them to him in person, so he hadn’t been able to find out much more other than what Blaise had already told him. The Dragon Pox had driven most other thoughts from his mind, and as Blaise had said, they hadn’t had a lot of time for just each other.

“Mmm, a little of both,” Blaise told him, “though really it’s all just me. It’s just instinctive. I want to be near you all the time, when I see people giving you a hard time. I just want to be there, glaring them away. I want to be able to walk with you to class, hold your hand. All that dumb coupley stuff that leaves people with no doubt that we’re together.”

“I’d like that too,” Harry replied a little green eyed monster leaking into his on voice. Blaise raised an eyebrow in surprise, Harry wrinkled his nose, “I’ve seen the way people look at you, guys and girls alike,” he informed the dark-skinned Slytherin. 

Both of Blaise’s eyebrows rose this time, “I wasn’t aware you’d been paying attention, you know that no-one’s approached me, right?” To Blaise’s ever rising surprise Harry reddened, Blaise narrowed his eyes in thoughtful humour at the Gryffindor in his lap. “What did you do?” 

“Nothing!” Harry squeaked, moving to get off Blaise’s lap, “come one, we’re going to be late.”

Blaise stood, lifting Harry before throwing him onto the bed, “what did you do?” he asked again, as he caged Harry in. “ _ I  _ didn’t do anything,” he replied, trying to wriggle out from under Blaise. 

Blaise caught Harry’s hands and held them above his head, “Harry, please,” he said softly, looking at him with earnest wide eyes. 

Harry huffed and looked upwards, “I may have asked Susan to gossip to Hannah and to make sure they were overheard by Parvati and Lavender.” 

Blaise chuckled, “and what, Merlin tell, did they talk about?” Harry muttered something very quietly under his breath. “You know I didn’t hear you, Harry.” 

Harry sighed heavily, “FINE! They may have been gossiping about the fact that you are courting Tracey to raise her prospects in the wizarding world, considering she’s only a half-blood, and that Lord Greengrass has asked you for a Line Continuation Agreement for Daphne.” 

Blaise’s eyebrows shot into his hairline, and Harry smirked, it seemed he had his answer to how high Blaise’s eyebrows could go. “I’m sorry, I think I need you to run that past me again.” Harry had, in one move, protected all three of them from romantic pressure and the removed the chance of them offending the wrong family should they be approached with an offer. 

“Well, I’ve been reading those books Daphne gave me,” Harry told him, “and, well, it just seemed like a good idea.”

Blaise just shook his head incredulously, “Harry, it’s a wonderful idea.” Blaise breathed before connecting their lips together. Pulling back he said, “it’s an incredibly devious and Slytherin idea.” Harry blinked innocently up at him, “is it? but I’m just a Gryffindor.”

“My arse,” Blaise growled, crushing their lips together again. 

Harry wasn’t given a chance to reply in the affirmative as he was kissed ferociously. Instead he flexed his hips upwards and felt just how much Blaise approved of his idea. They didn’t break apart until Luna knocked on the door, interrupting at a crucial point in time. “Harry!” she sing-songed, “we really need to get going, I’m  _ sure _ it’s hard, but we are running out of time!” 

Harry groaned, knowing that just somehow, Luna knew exactly what was going on that moment. “Bloody informative, Nargles,” he grumbled as Blaise tugged him off the bed with a laugh. They quickly smoothed each other’s clothes and left the bedroom. 

Luna was beaming brightly at Harry, “it wasn’t the Nargles,” she informed him and Harry looked at her sharply. She grinned widely and skipped away, “you forgot a silencing charm.” 

Harry looked at her in horror as he realised what they must have heard, his face flaming as he turned to look at the others in the room. Ron was staring at the ceiling, cheeks and ears red as Tracey giggled in her seat next to him, Seamus gave him a lusty wink. Dean was looking thoroughly amused whilst Daphne was trying hard to maintain her composure. Ginny looked torn between amusement and shock. Susan and Hannah both gave him a thumbs up. Greg was the only one who looked unfazed, while Theo was giving Harry and Blaise a thoughtful look. “Er, right, um, er. Merlin’s balls. Let’s just get on with it shall we?” 

“Sounds like you did, mate,” Seamus crowed. Harry flipped him off and set about gathering what he would need for the day. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was walking to Hogsmeade with his Gryffindor friends and Luna, hands shoved in his pockets to ward against the cold. They were walking amongst the other students and Harry could sense that Blaise wasn’t far behind him. That knowledge warming him inside, even though it made him wonder how else the bond between them would grow when they actually went through with  _ it. _

A familiar jeering voice pulled him from his thoughts and he felt his friends tighten around him. Wands falling into hands subtly. Harry’s brow creased slightly at their actions but he brushed it aside for now, instead sighing loudly, as Ron snapped out a harsh, “what do you want, Malfoy?” 

“What? Potter too good to talk to me himself?” Draco sneered at Ron, turning to Harry, his face ugly as he continued, “is that it, Potter? You got your name on the Dragon Pox Cure somehow and now your weasel does your talking for you?” 

Harry shrugged, “at least my friends can talk,” Harry replied with a pointed look at Crabbe. A few chuckles escaped the crowd that had gathered when they realised that Malfoy had confronted Harry. Crabbe’s knuckles cracked audibly as they clenched. 

“Come on then, Potter. Tell us the truth now, everyone knows you’re shit at potions.” Malfoy jabbed. 

Harry shrugged, “everyone knows I was shit at Potions when I had a shit teacher. Turns out, I just needed someone who actually knows how to teach. One who knows how to keep other students from throwing random ingredients into people’s potions helps as well.” 

Malfoy stiffened a little at the subtle accusation but before he could retort Harry said in a bored tone, “look, just fuck off would you? I have more important things to do than trade insults with you.” 

“You can’t speak to me like that,” Malfoy said, outrage in his voice. 

“Pretty sure I just did,” Harry replied mildly. 

“You just wait until my,”

“Until what, Malfoy? Your father hears about this? Doubt there’s much he can do from his prison cell.” Harry narrowed his gaze at the blond, “or do you serve another master now?” Harry lifted one shoulder after giving Malfoy a considering look, “doesn’t really matter if you do though, he already wants to kill me. You whining to him about me hurting your feelings is only going to put  _ you _ on his shit list. Your threats are pathetic, Malfoy. Time to grow up.” With that Harry continued walking, his gaze travelling over Blaise as a proud sort of feeling rose in his chest. 

Harry and his friends eventually reached the small, bustling town and headed straight for the Three Broomsticks, they were very nearly late for meeting Myrick. Though considering the scoops Harry was about to give the man, he didn’t think he would mind too  much. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The meeting with Myrick had been exhausting, the man had listened to everything Harry had to say about Voldemort and his past and then had asked Harry many, many questions. Harry had to recount some of his adventures to the man to give him a clear picture and he was feeling very emotionally wrought by the end of it.    
They had spoken at length about Harry’s grievances against the Headmaster and though Myrick promised not to write anything on that front yet, he was going to go looking for other stories to support this view of Dumbledore. Harry had also given Myrick all the facts about Sirius’s innocence and the fact that he had never received a trial. Myrick was going to stay in close contact with John Davis so he knew exactly when to release the article. John was similarly ensuring that Myrick had the details he would need to report factually on the upcoming court cases John was preparing against the Ministry, the Prophet, Rita Skeeter and Dolores Umbridge.

Myrick had left to go to other appointments and Seamus, Dean, Ginny, Neville and Luna had left as well to enjoy some time in the village before going to meet them in by the Chamber entrance. Harry and Ron were waiting for the Slytherins and John to arrive talking about the upcoming plans for Christmas. Harry was wanted at the Burrow for the day and his absence from Hogwarts or Grimmauld Place would be quickly noticed. They were devising ways of making sure he couldn’t be ambushed or tracked when he tried to leave again. “I still reckon the best time for you to leave would be right after the food, when everyone’s sitting around having eggnog just get up and go through the floo without saying goodbye.” Ron was saying as the door to their room opened. They both grabbed their wands, only to put them away as they saw Tracey peek her head around the door. 

“This one’s empty Daddy,” she called out stepping into the room, giving Harry a smile and throwing Ron a wink. Harry watched as his friends ears reddened and grinned to himself. His smile widened when Blaise stepped through the door and came to sit next to him, twining their fingers together automatically. Blaise leaned in and asked Harry softly.

“Are you okay? I could feel your distress before.” 

Harry shrugged and looked down at their joined hands, “just talking to Myrick about the Chamber, a little about first year, some stuff from the tournament.”

Blaise hummed in sympathy and shifted so that he pressed more firmly against Harry’s side, he threw his other arm over the back of the couch and around Harry’s shoulders. “Hello again, Harry,” John said as he moved into the room behind Daphne. 

“Hello,” Harry replied looking up at his solicitor. “Er, I don’t think you’ve met my best mate Ron? Ron Weasley?”

Ron immediately stood up to shake the man’s hand, “H-Hello, sir, it’s nice to meet you.” His ears grew redder as he stuttered over the beginning of his sentence.

John took Ron’s hand and gave it a shake as he looked him over, nodding once he returned the greeting and then took a seat on the couch. “Now, Harry, we have quite a lot to talk about, is it okay to speak freely in front of everyone here?” 

“Er, yeah, of course,” Harry replied a little confused, but he assumed it must have been a formality and shrugged it off. 

“Okay, well, first things first. I’ve managed to build the case to clear Sirius. I’ve had the pensieve memories you sent verified by an independent professional, I’ve looked into all the trial records and found no evidence to support the fact that he had one. All I’ve got is a arrest report and a transfer slip to Azkaban. I have an associate, he was able to help me get access to Sirius’s wand. After performing Priori Incantatem, we found the last spell Sirius actually cast was a healing spell.”

“A healing spell?” Harry asked confused. 

John nodded as he checked his notes, “yes, one to heal small cuts. Why ever he cast it, it is clearly not something that would have caused the explosion. Now, the best thing would be to have Sirius retried, instead of ‘posthumously’ seeing as though he’s not actually dead. Are you any closer to getting him out?” 

“We think so,” Harry replied, “he has found the way out, but we need to get to the Department of Mysteries first. We have someone who we hope will help us, but we won’t know until the holidays.”

“Okay, well the next step in this would be to present my case to the Head of the DMLE, that would be Madame Amelia Bones. She is a fair woman, I’ve dealt with her on previous occasions.” John informed them.

“Right, er, so you’re going to tell her about SIrius?” Harry clarified. 

John nodded, “I will, but I will wait for you to contact me and tell me you got him out. I think it would be best if we approached her right away. Give people less of a chance to find out what’s happened.” At Harry’s affirmative motion he continued, “Next, the lawsuits, the class action suit against Dolores Umbridge and the Ministry is well underway. From the list of students you provided me with I was able to get into contact with their parents. Once the situation was explained to them, by myself and the members of my team, they were very eager for us to contact their children. We sent out envelopes with letters explaining what was happening, as well as Veritas Parchment, which is parchment soaked in Veritaserum. Only the truth may be written on it. We have received back hundreds of sworn statements and testimonials from students within the three affected houses and of all ages.” Harry nodded, he had expected that, the student body as a whole had not been happy about what happened. 

“Your emancipation,” John began cautiously, as he shuffled some papers. 

“Oh! The goblins!” Harry quickly showed John his Lord ring and told him what had happened with the goblins. 

“That was quick thinking on your part, Daphne,” John praised the blonde girl. Who blushed prettily at the praise. Turning back to Harry he said, “this will certainly help. I’ve managed to pin down which Wizengamot members will be willing to take on your case. They just need to be approached, with what I have so far and now with magic backing us up in the form of your Lord ring, this should be an easy thing to accomplish.” Harry heard the unsaid word at the end.

“But?” he prompted.

“How willing would you be to discuss your life living with your muggle relatives?”

Harry stiffened as if he’d slapped,  _ what _ John just asked him? “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” his voice coming out in a hiss as his eyes narrowed in angry thought. How could John know about that? The only people who did were Theo, McGonagall and Flitwick but they were all sworn to keep his secrets. They only other people who knew were Ron and, and Blaise. 

Harry suddenly felt sick, Blaise wouldn’t have? Would he? Harry turned to Blaise but he looked as surprised as Harry did at John’s question. Blaise met Harry’s gaze and his eyes went wide when he saw the hurt in Harry’s eyes. “No, Harry, I,” he started to say. 

John interrupted quickly, bringing Harry’s gaze back to him, “it was something you said the last time we met, Harry. I didn’t catch it in your rant, but my quill did. You said the Dursleys were awful and that you asked Dumbledore if you had to stay with them. No-one asks that unless.”

“Unless what,” Harry asked icily, daring him to continue, ignoring the wide-eyed gazes from Daphne and Tracey. “Sure the Dursleys don’t like magic and ignored me as much as possible, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to go boohoo about it to a bunch of stuffy-robed wankers on the Wizengamot. You said my emancipation would be an easy win, if that’s true you don’t need to sell it with a sob story.”

Everyone was silent for a few moments at Harry’s outburst, Harry’s posture was still as tight as a bowstring. Blaise was tense at his side too, Harry knew Blaise wanted to hold him but was unsure if Harry would allow it right now. John held his hands up in a placating gesture, “okay, you’re correct, we don’t need to do anything else. This will be enough.” Harry relaxed minutely, leaning lightly against Blaise again. He felt the tension leave Blaise’s body as he wrapped his arm back around Harry’s shoulders. 

John cleared his throat and changed the subject, “as for the slander from the Daily Prophet and other media sources, well, Harry, you and I are about to become very wealthy.” John gave him a shark like grin and Harry was suddenly glad this man was on his side. 

“What about Rita Skeeter?” Ron asked. 

“Well, as it turns out, being an unregistered animagus who is responsible for writing fiction as fact is not a very good thing.” John replied, his mild tone off set by his still grinning mouth. 

“She wrote the Harry Potter Adventure books?” came Harry’s questioning voice.

John nodded, “she did, and on top of that, she’s still liable for everything she wrote against you in the Prophet. I have dozens of minor suits drawn up against other less prominent reporters too.” John said pulling them out of his case and setting them on the table. 

Everyone leaned forward and began to look at the names, “Do we really need to sue all of these people?” he wondered aloud and he watched as Blaise frowned at a few in particular. “What is it?” Harry eventually asked him. 

“Nothing, just I remember some of things these people have written about you. It wasn’t very nice.” 

Harry put a hand on Blaise’s knee, “I never really read the papers, I always knew they were full of rubbish. Hermi-, well, someone always read them for me and told me what was going on. It all seemed to really stem from Skeeter anyway.” 

Ron cleared his throat, “you’re right, Harry, Skeeter did start a lot of it, but the media is a Hydra. You cut one head off then these all grow back in her place. if we don’t do something about it.” 

“What can we do? If that’s true, then more will just replace these guys,” Harry sighed as he fell back against the couch. 

“I think I have a solution for that,” John said and when Harry looked at him, John was smirking. The smirk only grew wider as he divulged his plan and the teens jaws all dropped. 

Harry was stunned, blinking he turned to Tracey, “I see how you got into Slytherin now.” Tracey just straightened up and looked proudly at her father. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was staring at the sink in Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom. Everyone had gathered slowly over the last fifteen minutes and they were finally all here. Ginny had a large hessian bag slung over one shoulder and though no-one had yet asked her what was in it, they were all wondering. “Okay, Gin, time to fess up,” Dean said as Greg and Theo finally joined them. “What’s in the bag?”

“A rooster,” Ginny replied glibly. 

“A rooster,” Dean deadpanned. 

“Yup,” 

“And  _ why _ have ye got a rooster?” asked Seamus.

Harry muttered his response as he peered at the taps, steeling himself to open them, “because I don’t fancy sticking a bloody sword through another bloody basilisk skull if I can help it.” This drew a few gasps from those around him but Harry ignored them. Blaise was holding his hand and giving him subtle strength for which Harry was immensely grateful. He straightened up and squared his shoulders, he looked over at Ginny to see her face was white and Ron was holding her hand. “You sure you want to come down here, Ginny?” Harry asked. “No-one’s been down here since..”

“I’m sure,” she interrupted, her freckles standing out against the loss of colour on her cheeks, “I didn’t go and chase bloody chickens only to become one now. I need to see, I need to..” she trailed off and looked at Harry who just nodded in return.

“Okay, let’s go then.” He stepped forward and after locating the little serpent hissed, “ **_grant me entrance._ ** ”

The marble sinks started to move, Dean, Neville and Greg hurriedly threw up silencing spells so that no-one would overhear. They had already bared the doorway as an extra precaution. Harry’s lips twitched as the sinks opened wider than they had previously, forming a grand staircase. Torches sprung to life on the walls though it led deep enough that they could not see the bottom. “That’s different,” Ron acknowledged looking at Harry.

Harry shrugged, “well, it is Slytherin we’re talking about here, thought I’d try something a little more pompous than just ‘open’ this time.” He said with a grin at the five Slytherin’s who had accompanied him, each of them wearing a look of varying displeasure, though Harry could see the amusement in their eyes too. 

“What’s different?” Susan asked curiously as she peered down the flight of stairs. 

“It was just a bloody massive hole in the ground last time, we had to slide down this huge pipe,” Ron replied. 

Harry wrinkled his nose, “yeah and we got covered in slime, I think this way is going to be better.” He moved forward, tugging Blaise with him as he set foot on the first stair, leading them down into the bowels of the school.

“This is much more preferable to being covered in slime,” Daphne’s voice rang out against the stone after a few minutes of awed silence. 

“It was kinda fun though, the slide,” Ron replied, “I mean, once you forgot about the basilisk and the danger and everything.” Harry let out a laugh, amused despite his trepidation about being back down here. He shot a grin at Ron and they both laughed some more, Seamus and Dean joining in as well. Neville just shook his head and grinned, even Luna was giggling. 

“Bloody Gryffindors,’ Theo muttered dryly, which set smiles on everyone’s faces. The mood was lighter now as they made their way down, conversation filling the corridor as they went. Soon they came to the bottom and entered a hallway, torches springing to life as they set foot on the stone floor. Harry looked around, as did the others, there were several sleeping portraits hung on the walls and they walked past them slowly. 

“They’re all of snakes,” Hannah stated as they moved further down the corridor.

“Familiars,” Goyle grunted.

“How do ye know that?” Seamus asked, he’d been trying to make an effort this week in getting to know the Slytherins and Harry shot him a quick approving look.

Goyle pointed at the plaques underneath the frames, “the plaques, they are written to signify the relationship they had with their owner. If they were just a pet it would be their name only, in saying in remembrance or remembered by, it shows the familiar bond.” At the looks he received, he shrugged, “animals are my thing.”

Everyone paused to look at the next plaque, situated under the portrait of a vivid green cobra, it read,

_ ‘Uksho, remembered by Ida Slytherin’ _

“IDA Slytherin?” Tracey squeaked, “who was she?” 

“No idea,” Harry murmured  as he stepped closer to the portrait. Letting go of Blaise’s hand, he trailed his fingers over the portrait, the snake hissed awake. Startling the others into taking a step back, though Harry stood his ground. “ **_who was your Mistress? Ida Slytherin, who was she?_ ** ”

The snake coiled tightly and looked at Harry appraisingly, “ **_she was my Mistress, she was powerful, she had a hatchling named Aleyn, who hatched the one who brought us here to hang in his Chambers. Who built his home in this castle. It has been long since I have been awake. Where is my Mistresses hatchling’s hatchling? I can feel his magic has faded from these walls. How long have I been asleep, Slytherin’s heir?_ ** ” 

“ **_I’m not Slytherin’s Heir,_ ** ” Harry replied, “ **_I had some of someone else’s powers transferred to me as a baby, they were, are, Slytherin’s Heir. Not me and it’s been centuries since Salazar walked these halls._ ** ”

Uksho tilted his head to the side, “ **_you have much to learn young Slytherin, Magic does not pass from one soul to another. One’s magic cannot be used by another._ ** ” Harry frowned and was about to argue with snake when it hissed again, “ **_I am old and have deserved my rest, I raised one speaker already. I will not raise another. Go inside and find your answers._ ** ” Harry scowled at the portrait as it settled back into its coil. “ **_Bring back my Mistresses magic to these halls, I would like to roam again._ ** ” and with that Uksho shut his eyes and went back to sleep. 

“Bloody uppity, arrogant, unhelpful, SNAKE!” Harry yelled at him, getting only a flicker of a forked tongue in reply. 

Harry turned around disgruntled and suddenly remembered his audience, “er, so Ida Slytherin was Salazar’s grandmother.” He told them. 

“Right,” Blaise drawled, “and what was the rest of your conversation about?” 

Harry scowled back at Uksho, “I don’t know, because apparently, Uksho here has already raised one Speaker and refuses to tell me anything.” 

“Speaker?” asked Daphne as they all began walking again. 

Harry shrugged, “it’s what snakes call Parselmouths, you speak their language, you’re a speaker.”

“Are they simple then?” asked Theo, “I always wondered what it would be like to talk to a snake.”

Harry shrugged again, “I can’t exactly speak from experience, I’ve really only spoken to two. Though both of them were intelligent enough.” 

“How come you haven’t spoken to them much?” Tracey asked, “I mean, if I could, I think I would. In fact why don’t you have a pet snake? You’re own familiar? I often wondered.”

Harry was just silent for a minute, he didn’t really want to answer. The truth was he had thought about it, often. The lonely boy, who spent summers alone and was up all night with nightmares had often thought about what it would be like to have a companion who only he could talk to. The fact that it would have scared the pants off the Dursleys was an added bonus. “Can’t exactly be ‘Gryffindor’s Golden Boy’ with a pet snake can I?” asked Harry instead, not realising the bitterness that seeped into his tone. He looked up into Blaise’s eyes when he felt the taller boy press against his side. 

“You mean you want one?” asked Ron in surprise. 

Harry looked back at his friend who was looking at him a little surprised. “Well, yeah, I mean. It would have been nice to have someone to talk to over the holidays.” Harry told him. 

Ron’s face instantly filled with understanding and Blaise’s hand wrapped around his tightly. Harry squeezed back to let him know he was okay. “You should get one then, Harry.” Neville replied, everyone chorusing in agreement. “I mean, it’s not the snake or parselmagic that’s evil is it? It’s the person.”

“He’s right,” Hannah said thoughtfully, “you could change the image of parselmagic, show people that it isn’t evil.” 

Harry stopped at looked at them all in a little shock, “so what you’re all okay with me getting a pet snake? I mean, I know how creepy it must sound to all of you, well, I don’t completely because it sounds like English to me but,” he glanced at Ron.

Ron shrugged, that was back in second year mate. The first time I ever heard it. I’m used to it now. We all are,” he said gesturing to Neville, Seamus and Dean. 

“What do you mean you all are?” Harry demanded, “I never talk in parseltongue!” 

“Aye, right, so the hissing that’s mixed with English that comes from behind your curtains at night when you’re studying is my imagination yeah?” Seamus said with a grin. 

Harry blinked at Seamus, but before he could speak Dean broke in, “and why none of us ever borrow your notes.”

“What’s wrong with my notes?!” Harry exclaimed. 

“Well,” replied Ginny, “there’s the fact the handwriting is atrocious to start with, but the other thing is you write in these weird squiggly lines sometimes that make no sense whatsoever. We used to joke that it was in parseltongue, until we figured out it probably was.” 

Harry scrunched his face, “but all my notes about the Dragon Pox weren’t like that.” 

“And none of your assignments either,” Ron supplied, “er, Hermione, she had a theory that it was because subconsciously you knew your notes were just for you, whereas your assignments needed to be understood by others.”

Harry just stood there completely dumbfounded by what his friends were telling him. “Oh come on, Harry,” Theo interrupted, “existential crisis later, I want to know what’s behind that door.”

Harry turned back around, they had indeed reached the end of the Hallway and there standing in front of them was a large, ornately carved, wooden door. Snakes were depicted across the entire face and along the top was written, “croeso, croen neidr.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited to know what you think!  
> XD


	37. Welcome, Snake Hearted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally they make it into the Chamber of Secrets! What do they find inside? and what plans is Dumbledore making?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All!!! 
> 
> Thank you so, so much for your patience with this chapter! I hope I made it worth it. 
> 
> Much love,  
> ArielSakura   
> xoxo

Harry frowned at the words, unsure what they meant. “Welcome, Snake Hearted,” came Hannah’s voice. Everyone looked at her with varying expressions of surprise, “what? I read Welsh.” 

“It’s just not something we expected, Hannah,” soothed Neville.

“That one in..” Susan paused doing a quick count of those gathered, “fourteen people can read Welsh? Specifically, one that lives in Wales?” countered the redheaded Hufflepuff.

“Good point,” chimed in Dean. 

Harry rolled his eyes, studying the door he decided to try the same phrase he had used before, “ **_grant me entrance._ ** ” The doors slowly unlocked, the snakes moving across their surface as they swung inwards. The large hall that they led into, unlike Harry had ever seen before. 

Pillars made of black hematite rose, swirling into the ceiling. The floor was polished green marble and silver accents swirled on the dark walls depicting scenes of healing, duelling, potion crafting as well as various types of snakes, from water-dwelling serpents and basilisks to winged occamys. Many doors led off the Hall into rooms that contained Merlin only knew what. Two large silver torches were ensconced either side of a huge ornate portrait. The portrait was of a bald man in emerald robes. He had a pointed beard and a sharp moustache, many rings adorned his fingers. A heavy gold locket hung around his neck. Gasps of awe came from around Harry as they all stepped inside, Ginny moved up to stand next to him. The hessian bag banging against her hip in her haste, “Harry, this isn’t, this is... different.” she finished lamely.

“Really?” asked Harry, mild sarcasm lacing his voice, he looked at her and quirked half a grin at the girl. She rolled her eyes and punched him in the shoulder. 

“How can you tell,” Daphne asked, “I only mean, well, from what you said about the last time you were here, it could be you remember it differently?”

“It’s a good theory, Daphne,” Harry replied as walked towards the portrait, “except it is a completely different room and it’s missing something.”

“Oh? What’s that?” she asked. 

“A great, big, dead Basilisk somewhere in that direction,” Harry told her flapping his hand to the left.  

Everyone but Ginny and Blaise looked in that direction, as the Rukar had moved up to stand closer to Harry as both of them gazed at the sleeping portrait. “Do you think it’s really him?”

Harry shrugged, “hard to see who else it would be,” he murmured in reply. Blaise inclined his head to the side in agreeance. “Should we wake him up?” he asked. 

“Well, what better way to find out what we came to know, than straight from the graniarian’s mouth so to speak,” Greg intoned from behind them. Harry turned to look at them all gathered behind him. It dawned on him then that their group was represented by every house in Hogwarts. 

Harry stepped bravely forward and touched the portrait, jerking back when he felt his magic surge out of him. He rubbed at his hand to get rid of the tingling sensation and Blaise gripped it to take a look. “It’s fine, Blaise,” Harry murmured, not having taken his eyes off the portrait. “He just stole some of my magic to wake himself up.”

Everyone looked at the now fully awake portrait who was looking down sternly at Harry, “ **_you would do well to respect your elders boy, do you not know to whom you speak?_ ** ”

“ **_Oh, I know very well to whom I speak,_ ** _ ”  _ Harry replied, “ **_Salazar Slytherin, one of the Founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._ ** ”

Salazar’s eyebrows rose, “ **_you’re a Speaker, but if you speak the language of snakes, why do you wear Godric’s atrocious taste in colours?_ ** ” 

“ **_I asked to be put into Gryffindor,_ ** ” Harry told him and Salazar’s eyebrows rose high on his bald head, “ **_because the Slytherin name and Parseltongue have long been associated with Dark Magic, I didn’t want people to assume the worst about me._ ** ” 

Slytherin looked consideringly at him for a moment, “ **_perhaps you are one of mine. Explain this, Dark Magic, and why people think I am responsible for it?_ ** ” 

“ **_Gladly,_ ** ” Harry answered, “ **_so long as we switch to English, my friends do not share our skill and they will be able to help me update you on our history. There is a lot to tell._ ** ”

“How long has my portrait slept?” asked Salazar, adhering to Harry’s request.

“We aren’t sure, Sir,” replied Blaise smoothly as the other startled at being addressed so suddenly, “it is currently nearing the end of the year 1996.”

Salazar’s eyes widened, “are you telling me, my portrait has slept for over nine-hundred and fifty years?” 

“Yes, Sir,” Harry replied.

“What of the others? Have they been awake whilst I slept?” Salazar demanded. There was a sudden shaking of heads, no-one dared to anger the man. “Speak up! Where are the portraits of Rowena, Helga and Godric?”

Blaise answered him, “to the best of our knowledge Sir, yours is the first portrait that has ever been found.” 

Salazar’s hand curled over his chin and he stroked his beard, “you had best get comfortable, there is much I will know from you,” he said at last, and with a shared glance between them all, Harry called for Dobby who brought bean bags and chairs from the Room of Requirement. They settled in for a gruelling question and answer session. Salazar demanded as much information as they could give, he was often appalled at the state of wizarding affairs, especially when it came to their interactions with other magical races. Finally, he deemed he had heard enough information for the time being. 

“Please, Sir, can you tell us your story?” Harry asked at last. 

Salazar shifted in his portrait and began to speak, every teen leant forward, enraptured with his story from the beginning. 

“As you know, my friends and I decided to build a school. It was to be the greatest centre for learning magic the world had ever seen. It took us many years to find the right site where the magical energy was strong enough that we would be able to tie ourselves to the castle. That is how I am here now, my portrait, and the portraits of Rowena, Helga and Godric are bound to this place. We cannot be destroyed whilst the castle stands, we imbued our very selves, our very magic, so that when we passed we would be able to wake to these portraits and we might always teach the next generation. When we first built the school, we each wanted to teach our own speciality, Godric favours transfiguration and magical weaponry. Rowena the esoteric crafts and Helga loves her plants and cooking. We hired superior individuals to teach those subjects we weren’t interested in teaching but we knew were needed for a well rounded and quality education. As I said, we aspired to be the best and we were.” His face softened slightly at what must be fond memories. 

“Now you tell me, that not only has the wizarding world forgotten much of its history, Hogwarts itself is not the institution we built it to be? Does it not offer alchemy? or ghoul studies? spell crafting or even healing as courses and lessons? That students are divided, scattered. That my house is considered evil and Parseltongue even more so?” 

Harry nodded, “It’s true, Sir, it all seems to come down to the purity of blood and Dark Magic issue.” 

Salazar frowned, “you keep mentioning that, what do you mean when you speak of blood purity?” he demanded. 

Everyone gaped at him, fourteen jaws dropped open, “Um, er, well you see,” Harry began cautiously, “there’s this idea, and they say it started with you, Sir, that wizards and witches who have a magical heritage, that is to say, magical parents are better than those born to parents without magic.”

“Poppycock,” Salazar stated, even though they had hoped it was not the case, to hear it said, and so vehemently, was another thing altogether. “Helga’s parents didn’t have a drop of magic in their veins and she was as powerful as the rest of us.” 

“Sir,” began Theo hesitantly, “I believe it came about because you were said to.. favour? some students more than others?” 

Salazar turned his gaze on Theo, “well, that is true at least, I never made it a secret that my Parsel Studies students were my favourites and as Parselmagic is often passed through the same families that could be the cause…” his renowned sharp mind connecting the issue with his past, “I scoured the world for my students, to bring them back here to teach and train. Godric and I were always fighting about how often I left the castle.” 

Harry and the others exchanged glances, that was the source of Salazar’s ‘leaving’ Hogwarts. “So, sir, why did you build the Chamber of Secrets? and why did you hide a basilisk inside the school?” Ginny asked boldly. 

“Chamber of What?” he asked.

“of secrets,” they chorused back to him, everyone eager to hear more. 

“this place,” Harry said waving his hand to indicate the large Hall. 

Salazar stroked his beard again, “my, my, how time distorts reality. This is the Parsel Chamber, enterable only by a Parseltongue. This is where I taught my students. The doors leading off of this room are to different classrooms and facilities like the Parsel library. You entered here through the Familiar Foyer?” He asked pointing at the large double doors, they all nodded, “that is the main entrance, though there are several more throughout the school.” 

“Why are there two different entrances in the bathroom?” Harry asked. 

“The bathroom? What bathroom?” Salazar asked sharply. 

“Erm, the bathroom which we came through? To get to the Familiar Foyer? When I asked the sinks to grant us entrance they led us there. But the first time I came down here, I just said open and it took us..”

“To the Serpents Hall. You can get there by that door over there as well,” Salazar said pointing at a door ornamented by black snake with ruby eyes. “The entrance though is not supposed to be a bathroom! When I created it, it was a beautiful fountain! A work of art!” he groused, “the ‘open’ password was for Boudica, my basilisk. She was not fond of some the portraits in the foyer and it was a quicker route into the forest for her to hunt. Speaking of which, where is she?” 

“Erm,” Harry hemmed looking at his friends, they all gave him varying looks of unease and dismay. “You see, Sir. You know how we said there was a Dark Lord who calls himself Voldemort?” Salazar nodded, a frown creasing his brow. “Well, he went to Hogwarts and he found the Serpent’s Hall. Though I guess he never found this place. Um, anyway he kind of tried to get her to kill me a couple of years ago? And er, well.”

“You slew her?” Salazar asked emotionlessly, his eyes boring into him. Harry bit his lip but nodded anyway, Salazar sighed heavily, “if he could corrupt her to kill a child, then you did the right thing. I am just sorry that you had to do such a thing. When did this happen? Can you tell me how it came to pass?”

“Erm, yeah. Okay.” and so Harry haltingly told Salazar the entire story. Ginny and Ron filling in information as he went along. Soon he came to the part where he was fighting the basilisk, “I thought I’d lost her in the pipes and I ran out into the middle of the floor to grab Ginny, hoping that if I could get her away from Tom and the diary the distance might be enough.” He was looking at his fingers as he twisted them together. “At the very least, I didn’t want to leave Gin down here for the bas- er, Boudica to eat. But she was so fast and she came at me, I thrust Godric Gryffindor’s sword through the roof of her mouth when she tried to swallow me and she died.” He gripped his bicep as he remembered the bubbling, burning pain from the venom. 

Salazar saw this and frowned, “you were bitten?” he asked. 

Harry nodded and there were a few gasps from around him, “Fawkes, he’s a..”

“Phoenix,” Salazar replied.

“How’d you know that?” Harry asked looking up at the portrait finally. Seeing the tears on the girls faces out of the corner of one eye and the stoic set to Blaise’s frame as he sat on Harry’s other side, pressing his thigh firmly against Harry’s offering what support he could at this time. 

“He was Godric’s familiar.” Salazar replied. 

“Oh,” Harry exhaled, that made sense. 

Salazar sighed heavily, “thank you for telling me this, I can appreciate it must be difficult for you.” Harry shrugged, trying to be nonchalant about it. “I am worried though about this Voldemort character. His diary?” 

“I destroyed, with the fang I pulled from my arm.” Harry told him. 

“It was no ordinary diary then?” he pressed.

“A Horcrux,” 

Salazar drew himself up and started hissing under his breath. “ **_Something so vile as that was in our school?! A man so abominable was allowed to keep his magic?!_ ** ” He trailed off into curses so inventive Harry’s ears went red. 

Ron leant towards Harry, “what’s he saying?” he asked in a stage whisper. 

Harry shook his head, “he swears better than Charlie.” He and Ron shared a knowing grin, the dragon tamer had quite a mouth on him. Ginny snorted at Harry’s remark.

When Salazar calmed down he said, “well, at least you’ve destroyed his horcrux, the man won’t be able to live forever.” 

The Harry and his friends all shared another glance and Neville was the one to speak directly to the portrait this time, “actually, Sir, he split his soul into seven pieces.”

Salazar’s face turned burgundy as his voice reverberated around the hall making them all wince and cover their ears, “ _ WHAT?!?!?!” _

They were saved from having to answer as Dobby popped up, “Dobby is sorry to be interrupting, but the dinner feast is about to be starting. If you is all not wanting to be missed you is best be leaving now.” 

Seamus cast a tempus charm, “Shite, he’s right, we’d best get a wriggle on.” 

Harry and the others stood and Dobby popped away again. “Sir, you said there were other entrances and exits than just the bathroom? Can you tell us where?” 

Salazar looked at him, his breathing still harsh as he processed the information about Voldemort, “I will, if you give me your word you’ll come back. We have much more to discuss and I would like to begin passing on my knowledge of parselmagic to you, it seems it has been much forgotten in this time.” 

Harry nodded, “I will. Are my friends welcome though?” he said gesturing to them. 

Salazar seemed to think it over, his eyes assessing them all, “until such a time as these halls are once again filled with Parsel studies students, I will allow it.” Harry thanked him and the founder pointed out the doorway which would deposit them anywhere in the school. “It is connected to all the other doorways. You only need to think of the door you wish to walk out of and you will do so. As for the entrances, there is one located in my House Common Room, and there is one located in a portrait that hangs adjacent to every other common room. You see though we were all very good friends, the other Founders did not want my entrances clogging up their walls and vice versa. You can find them yourself, the passwords are the same and will bring you through the Familiar Foyer.” They all nodded and said their goodbyes to the man as they hurried to the door, opening they saw what looked like flat, blue flame.

“Wait,” said Susan, “we shouldn’t all just go through randomly, who knows where we will come out and whose on the other side?”

Harry quickly dug into his bag and pulled out the Marauders Map. Theo, Greg and Daphne all crowded closer to have a look as they were the only ones who were not familiar with the item already. The others had seen it as part of the DA and Blaise and Tracey on their first trip to Hogsmeade with Harry. “Here, these hallways are empty.” Harry pointed some out.

“I wonder, can we go directly into our dorms?” Theo asked pointing at one room in particular, “our room is also clear.” 

Harry shrugged, “try it and see. He did say any door.” 

Theo looked at Greg who shrugged in acceptance. Theo turned back to Harry. “What time shall we meet after dinner? We haven't yet gotten to exploring and as wonderful as it is to the find his portrait. Written documents would still be more useful to our plans right now.” 

Harry nodded and chewed his lip thoughtfully. “Okay, how does half past eight sound? It's an hour and a half before curfew. That should give everyone an excuse to leave their common rooms etc. If the door works for the dorms then we should have some time?” They all nodded. 

Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment, “we really need to get something like the DA coins for all of us. Something we can all communicate with would be even better though.” 

Harry hummed thoughtfully, idea’s whirling through his mind at her words, “I agree, but for now, we’ll just have to continue being careful.” Everyone nodded and they quickly dispersed. Harry meeting Blaise’s eyes for a moment before the darker boy was whirled away.

The Gryffindor boys, being all present and not having to worry about anyone being in their dorm, stepped through to the doorway. Harry stealing himself as he did so, Merlin he hated wizarding transportation. Taking a deep breath he checked to make sure he was the last and made his way through. There was a moment of weightlessness and it felt like he moved through water but then he was on the other side, standing in the dorm that he now realised he hadn’t been inside of for a very long time. 

“Huh,” he said as he looked at his friends, “that was one of the better ways of wizarding travel.” They all laughed at him, knowing how much he hated flooing and apparition and hurried down the stairs so that they wouldn’t be late for dinner.

 

* * *

 

Dumbledore watched as Harry walked into the Great Hall with his friends, the boy was getting hard to pin down. He spent so much time with Poppy, and now Horace, since the potions master had now decided to take Harry under his wing. Surely, that was because of the Dragon Pox cure the boy had apparently come up with. 

Stroking his chin as his eyes followed them to their seats, he really must get his hands on those notes. All the messengers he had sent with missives to Harry, had not been able to find the boy. Poppy and Horace both refused to take the summons and he could not be found outside of class otherwise. Though the portraits assured Dumbledore he was in the castle. Usually in his dorm or wandering around various parts of the castle with several friends. Dumbledore sighed, he really must speak with Harry again soon. The young man was getting much too confident and too popular, not that Dumbledore begrudged him his friends. But the more he made, the less likely the boy would do what he must when the time came. 

He watched as young Miss Frobisher approached Harry and the others, what could she possibly want? As she had her back to him, he was unable to cast the charm that would allow him to read her lips. Oh, well, it wouldn’t be anything important anyway. The girl was a nobody after all. 

He tried to catch Harry’s eye several times throughout the meal, but the boy was too engrossed in his conversation with his friends. They were huddled together and whispering with excited looks on their faces. Dumbledore smiled fondly, they must be speaking about Quidditch, it was the only thing the boys had in common after all. Hmmm.. now there was an idea.

 

* * *

 

Harry was feeling a little morose as they made their way back to the chamber, unable to fully pull his mind from the conversation with Vicki. She had asked him if he would say something at the wake she was organising for Katie and Dennis. He told her he’d think about it. “You right, Harry?” asked Ron as they made their way back towards the Chamber.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I was just thinking about the wake,” he replied. Ron hummed and Harry continued muttering, “I can’t believe I didn’t think of it.” 

Ron sighed, “I know what you mean, mate, but don’t feel bad. We have, literally, a hundred other things to think about. Just, be glad that Vicki’s doing it? You can’t do everything, Harry.”

Harry gave Ron a flash of a smile, “you’re right, when did you get so wise, huh?” 

Ron snorted and then developed a haughty air, “I like to think I’ve developed beyond the range of a teaspoon now.” 

Harry snorted and shoved Ron in the arm, “yeah, alright, dessert spoon now.”

Ron gave an indignant “oi!” and Harry took off laughing, Ron chased after him, tossing hexes at Harry, knowing that the sable-haired boy would catch them. Harry threw a few of his own back at Ron, causing the red-head to dodge and block as he chased after Harry.

They reached the bathroom panting, one hand on their knees whilst the other gripped the other’s shoulder. This was how their friends found them. 

“You two are mad, you know that right?” Theo said as he eyed them warily, wondering if they were going to start firing spells again. 

Harry looked at Ron, who grinned back at him, “mad? Us? Nah, mate, you got us confused with someone else,” Harry replied easily, feeling lighter than he had all day.

“Duelling in the hallways?” Daphne asked, her eyebrows raised.

Ron snorted, “that wasn’t duelling.” 

“Oh? What would you call it then?” asked Blaise as he came to stand in front of Harry, looking him up and down to see if any of the spells had hit.

Harry grinned up at his boyfriend as he and Ron answered at the same time, “Fun!”

“Oh, aye, I can attest to that,” Seamus chimed in, “Harry and Ron are always throwing spells at one ‘nother, ‘specially in the DA last year. Kept the rest of us on our toes.”

“I’m not sure I want to know what you two consider duelling then,” Goyle intoned. 

Harry looked at Ron, who shrugged in return, “been a while,” was all he said. 

Harry nodded, “alright, let’s go,” he turned to the sinks for the second time that day and opened them. They made their way quickly down the hall and into the Chamber and Harry went to speak to Slytherin as Ron herded everyone else into a corner. “Best put up your strongest shields, just in case.” he said garnering several raised eyebrows. 

Meanwhile, “Sir, before we get started on anything, my friend and I were hoping to have a duel. Just friendly, but we wanted to show our friends what we can do.” 

Salazar looked him over, “that shall be adequate, I wanted to assess your magical prowess as it was. If you impress me, I may even have a gift for you.” 

Harry’s eyebrows rose, “yes, Sir.” Harry gave him a nod and turned back to walk into the middle of the room, joining Ron. He jerked his head back to the Founder and said, “he wants us to impress him.” 

Ron grinned ferally, “alright then, start with left, then go right?” he asked to the confusion of the others. 

“You read my mind,” Harry replied and they took a few paces back from each other. Harry transferring his wand into his left hand as he did so, glad that Ron remembered the scars affect on him. Rolling his head from side to side and shrugging his shoulders a few times, Harry got into position watching as Ron stretched his arms above his head, making his body appear even longer than it was. Ron shook himself much like Sirius did at times and then sent the first spell flying at Harry. 

Harry quickly shielded against the slug-eating curse and followed up with powerful aguamenti. The water pouring from his wand reminiscent of a muggle firefighting truck. Ron sidestepped the spell and conjured a mirror, reflecting the water back to Harry. 

Harry let the spell die and moved his wand straight into a disarming spell. Knowing that Ron would both expect it and be able to counter it he quickly followed it with a couple of recurring blasting spells. Ron’s shield made it up in plenty of time, though Harry saw him tense as the spells hit. The redhead relaxed as the shield held and he physically pushed at the shield sending it spinning towards Harry. 

Harry flicked his wand at the oncoming wall of magic and reshaped it. Ron’s magic so familiar to his own after their years of duelling practice and adventures that it was an easy task for him. Had he tried to do it with someone that he wasn’t as intimately familiar with their magic it would have been much harder to do. The magic he sent galloping back to Ron was his own patronus and it circled around his best mate, blinding and distracting him from Harry’s other wand movements. 

Ron took several steps back, Prongs continuing to roam in front of his vision and he narrowed his eyes as he watched for Harry’s next spell. He cancelled the incarcerous spell just as it started to manifest and threw a couple of incendios back. “Warm enough?” he called as he finally dissipated the Patronus.

Harry’s answering laugh was enough for him to know that the duel had reached it’s changing point and he quickly rolled his shoulders as he waited for Harry to switch hands. He didn’t disappoint and Ron was quickly hit with a succession of heavy spells. Throwing up shield after shield and holding them against the barrage, Ron grit his teeth as he waited for an opening. He saw Harry falter just before he cast the severing curse he had found in the old potions book and Ron knew this was his chance. 

Dismantling his previous shields he redirected the magic into the ground, using an old Weasley family spell that Bill had tried to teach him over the previous summer. He hadn’t gotten it then, but he had been practising now. Releasing that spell, he quickly blocked against the sectumsempra and was surprised to feel the lack of strength behind the spell. Pausing to see if his other spell had worked he watched Harry. 

Harry frowned as he saw him take down his shields and thrust them into the ground, he hadn’t seen Ron do anything like that before and now he was worried that the redhead wouldn’t be able to block the curse he had just cast at him. He breathed out a sigh of relief though when Ron’s attention snapped back up and a light blue curve of magic shot out from his wand to intercept the dark curse. He watched as Ron cocked his head waiting for something and Harry was surprised when the ground beneath him suddenly roiled and a giant stone hand reached up to encircle his waist. 

He shot Ron a mixed look of surprised and impressed. Thinking quickly he sent a vibration spell through the rock, breaking it apart and causing the hand to crumble. Next, he cast a banishing spell and the pieces of rock flew towards Ron. A wall of stone shot up in front of the redhead and caught the shards before the hit him. 

Harry expecting Ron to counter it somehow conjured a curved mirror unseen behind the taller teen and shot off a few disarming spells. Knowing that Ron would let the wide ones go. 

“Come on, Harry! Your aim is better than that!” Ron called out just before he yelped and his wand spun out of his hand to land at Harry’s feet.

“It is,” Harry replied with a grin. Harry was panting, exhilarated and exhausted at the same time. 

Ron wasn’t faring much better, though the matching grin he shot Harry told him he was okay. Harry tucked his wand away and threw Ron’s to him. Ron copied his earlier action and they walked forward to clap each other on the back. “That shield charm is coming along beautifully,” Harry said to him. 

Ron nodded, “could of put more power in that Prince spell, it barely tickled the shield.” 

“Right,” Harry replied, spotting everyone hurrying over them. “I’ll remember that.”

“Good trick with the Patronus too, wasn’t expecting that.” Ron continued. 

“What was up with the giant stone hand? You’ve been hiding that one from me!” Harry exclaimed and Ron smirked back.

“That was, that was,” Daphne interrupted, unable to complete her sentence. 

“Bloody brilliant!” Ginny exclaimed. 

Tracey was looking at Ron wide-eyed, a little awed and everyone was soon involved in excited chatter about the duel. Blaise pulled Harry to one-side after a moment, “that was very impressive,” he told the winner. 

Harry looked up into his eyes and saw a fiery glint there, “oh? Did you like that?” his voice low. Blaise growled softly and pulled him up for a kiss. Harry went willingly but kept it chaste. He pulled back saying, “gotta go talk to Salazar, he said he’d have something for me if I impressed him.” Blaise cocked an eyebrow but released Harry. Filling in the others as Harry walked over to the portrait.

Harry felt them come up behind him as he asked, “so? Did you see enough?” 

Salazar’s expression was thoughtful, but at last, he nodded. “Behind my portrait is a room filled with eggs of every kind of snake I came across in my travels. My students, once they showed a certain proficiency, would pick one to become their familiar. I invite you to do the same. Use the holidays to get to know one another and when you come back in the new term, I will start teaching you.” 

“Uh, wow, thank you, Sir,” Harry said awed at what he was being offered, not just a familiar, but a chance to learn from a founder. Salazar waved his thanks away and his portrait swung open. Dust and stale air blew out over them and caused them to start coughing. Hannah and Luna both cast a breeze charm, sweeping the air clear and the dust away from them. Harry stepped inside and cast a light spell, his heart dropping as he took in the sight of the decayed eggs. It became obvious that whatever stasis spells had been on the room had failed a long time ago and the eggs, lacking warmth and nutrition, had cracked open and died. 

“Oh, this is so sad,” Susan said as she came up behind Harry to look around. 

Harry nodded and walked in deeper, the light bobbing along next to him. He walked past rows of shelving and nests, stopping when he came to the end. He felt frustrated, his magic was restless, as if it knew there was something here. 

“What is it, Harry?” Blaise asked, hearing Harry’s dissatisfied noise. 

Harry shook his head, “I don’t know, I just, there should be something here.” 

Goyle’s deep voice spoke a spell, “ _ creaturarevela.” _ Harry turned his head to look back at the large Slytherin, “there is, this spell is similar to the ‘ _ homenum revelio’  _ spell. My family created it. This shows the presence of one living non-human.” 

Being reminded of a spell, Harry pulled his wand out, “ _ quaesitum,”  _ he whispered and his wand spun to point off to his left, following his wand tip he came to a row of shelves. His wand tugged his hand downwards and he knelt, brushing away the cobwebs and centuries worth of dust and filth. His hand came in contact with something that was mildly warmer than the stones around it. Gentling his movements he felt the rounded shape and picked it up. Cancelling the charm on his wand he carefully rubbed his sleeve over the egg as he walked back towards the others. They all stepped back out into the main hall and crowded around to see what Harry had found. There were a few gasps as Harry’s scant cleaning revealed a shell unlike which they had ever seen.

“I've never seen anything like that before!” Tracey cried.

“An occamy’s egg is similar.” Greg informed them, “but it’s all silver. Not made up of many metals like this one appears to be.”

And indeed, the egg shimmered with hues of bronze, copper, platinum, silver, gold and even the soft dull grey of lead swirling together to form a hard, impenetrable exterior. 

“Show me,” came Salazar’s commanding voice and the group surrounding Harry parted so his path to the portrait was clear. The founder hummed thoughtfully before he spoke, “I only ever encountered one egg such as this, it was very early in my travels through South America when I was exploring the Aztec temples with Godric. I’ve never had one student even give it a second glance.”

“I could feel it, Sir,” Harry replied, “I knew it was in there. I’m, er, sorry to tell you that the stasis charms didn’t hold up. The other eggs.. They perished.” 

Salazar rolled his thin lips together, “That is most unfortunate. But you say you felt this one?” 

Harry nodded, “I couldn’t tell where it was right away, but I knew there was something in there.” 

Salazar stroked his pointed beard, “in that case, this one truly is your familiar. Behind that door,” he pointed to a pale wooden door with a jade inlay of a serpent, “is the Parselmouth Library. In there you will find several books on hatching and raising your familiar, regardless of species. Take them, read them. Hatch your familiar and get to know them. When you come back from your holidays I will begin your training.” 

Harry was a little wide-eyed as he replied with a bow, “thank you, Sir.” Salazar inclined his head to Harry and then called Daphne, Greg and Theo forward. Continuing to speak to them about events of the past, asking them many questions to catch himself up with all the events that had taken place whilst he had slept. Daphne also filled him in on the current events surrounding themselves and Harry and their plans for the future. 

Harry and the others gathered and after some discussion, Ron and Blaise followed him into the Parsel library while the others made their way into the Salazar’s office, having asked the man where he kept his journals so they might peruse them and use them for their goals. 

Harry pushed open the door slowly, his egg still cradled in one arm. The room was large, but not overly so. The walls were lined with bookshelves, and a few freestanding cabinets filled the interior space. There was nowhere to sit, so Harry assumed there must be another room dedicated to study. After taking in the sight of the dark oak lined room filled with dusty volumes, he glanced at Ron and they shared a bittersweet grimace. Blaise noticed the look and stepped closer to Harry.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Nothing, it’s just,” Harry sighed, “Hermione would have loved this.” 

Before anything more could be said on the subject, Harry moved to section labelled familiars and started to peruse the titles there. 

He pulled several books from the shelves and started slightly when Blaise gently took them from him and shrunk them down to fit into his bag. “Thanks.” Harry said softly as he adjusted his grip on his egg. 

“So,” Ron said as Harry continued to look around the library, “seeing as though we have pretty much everything we were looking for, and more to boot. Are we still going to go into, what did he call it? The Serpent’s Hall?”

Harry chewed his lip, “well, we know that Basilisk fangs can destroy Horcruxes don’t we?” 

Ron sighed and looked at the ground, “yeah we do, alright then.” 

Blaise took the last of the books Harry had collected for the moment as the Seeker approached his friend. “It’ll be okay, Ron.” he said. 

Ron blew a disbelieving noise out of his nose but nodded anyway. Harry gave him an encouraging smile and a clap on the shoulder before they left the library. Ron moved ahead of them as Blaise wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist. 

“We can always come back later,” he murmured to Harry. 

Harry gave him a fleeting, grateful smile but shook his head. “Better to get it over with,” he returned as they pushed open the door to the Founders office. “How’d you guys go?” he asked the others. 

“Pretty good!” replied Hannah and Neville at the same time, causing the other’s to grin at their expense. 

“They keep saying the same thing,” Susan said, filling in Harry, Blaise and Ron. 

“We found letters and correspondence between the founders as well as Slytherin’s journals.” Tracy told them, “though the journals seemed to require a parseltongue password and I’d guess they are written in the same.” Harry nodded as they watched Dean and Ginny shrink the items down to store in the bags Seamus was holding open. 

Luna came bounding up to Harry, practically vibrating on the spot. “I found a letter to Salazar from Rowena Ravenclaw! She talks about an expedition to Sweden where she encountered Crumple-Horned Snorkacks!” The normally placid blonde squealed with excitement as she clutched the parchments to her chest. 

“That’s amazing!” Harry exclaimed with a broad grin. 

Luna threw herself at Harry, hugging him tightly, “thank you so much for bringing me down here!” She let him go and bounded over to Neville to chat animatedly to him about her find. 

Eventually, they all made their way out of the office, having grabbed everything they thought necessary for now. They collected the other three Slytherins from the main hall and said goodbye to Salazar for the meantime. 

Now, they stood in front of the door to what would lead them to the Chamber that Harry and Ginny remembered. To the Chamber that still haunted their dreams. Taking a deep breath, Harry pushed open the door.

Entering the vast room silently, the only sound they could hear was the steady  _ drip, drip _ of water hitting the stone floor. Harry, Blaise and Ginny entered first. Harry’s tight grip on Blaise’s hand, and Ginny’s pinched face the only hint at the feelings they felt about returning to this place.

They walked further in and as they came out from behind the serpent statues, they saw the still intact carcass of Salazar’s familiar. There were several gasps and not a few swear words let loose as Harry’s friends took in the sight before them. Harry barely heard them as his feet towed him closer, his grip on Blaise’s hand becoming painful for the darker boy as Harry spied the large brownish stain on the floor. 

Harry abruptly stopped, unable to look away from that spot even as the others could not draw their eyes from the slain serpent. Ginny came to stand next to Harry again and she nudged his shoulder with her own. He finally dragged his eyes away and met her blazing bright brown eyes. He slipped his egg into his pocket and wrapped one arm around her shoulders. They stood there side by side for the moment and Harry felt Blaise squeeze his hand in reassurance, Harry looked at his boyfriend with gratitude in his eyes. He tightened his arm around Ginny reassuringly as Ron stepped up to hug his sister, and Harry let her go to move into the circle of Blaise’s embrace. 

Blaise ducked his head to whisper in Harry’s ear, “this is where you found Ginerva?” 

Harry nodded, his nose brushing against Blaise’s firm chest as he did so, “yeah, this is, this is where I stabbed the basilisk and the diary.” he said gesturing to the bloodstain and the previously unnoticed black stain beside it. 

Blaise bowed his head fractionally in recognition. He saw the large brownish stain on the floor, knowing that to be his mate’s blood made his own blood ignite in anger at the actions that Harry had been made to take at such a young age. Harry stood holding onto Blaise until Greg’s voice registered. 

“You haven’t harvested this.”

“Sorry?” Harry posited from the safety of Blaise’s arms.

“You haven’t harvested any of the ingredients from this, you could make your grandchildren rich just from this kill,” said Greg. 

“Oh, um, I guess, I never thought about it.” Harry replied as he turned in Blaise’s tight hold. The other teen’s arms coming to rest around his waist. 

Greg looked at him, “would you allow me to harvest this on your behalf?” 

“I suppose we probably should. Are you sure you can do it?” Harry asked. 

Greg gave him a dry look, “of course, I will need special tools and there are some books at home that I will need to get hold of, but I will manage. It will take some time as it quite a lot larger than I have ever heard of but it can be done.”

Harry nodded, “I’ll see about getting some bottomless trunks for you over the holidays, that way we can store it until we decide what to do with it. Are we able to get some venom from it now though?”

Greg hummed thoughtfully as he stepped closer to the mouth of the beast, and Theo paled slightly at his action and hurried to stand next to him, wand drawn. 

Daphne looked at Harry speculatively, “for the Horcruxes?” She asked to which he made an affirmative noise. 

They all watched as Greg stood between the open jaws of the snake and cast various spells over the large fangs. He pulled a pair of Dragonhide gloves from his pocket and directed Theo to use a cutting spell in a particular spot. Using his hands and the large muscles in his arms he worked the fang free from the still pink gum. 

“There's a bag in the left pocket of my robes, can you get it out please, Theo?” Greg asked softly. 

Theo met Greg's eyes and swallowed heavily before nodding slowly and stepping closer to the bulky Slytherin. He pulled the robes away from Greg's body and reached a hand inside to grab the object requested. Once he felt the material, he quickly pulled it out and let the robes fall back into place. He opened the bag and Greg leaned in closer to place the tooth inside. 

Greg noticed the tense way Theo was holding himself and he ducked his head a little to catch his eye. When Theo met his gaze he gave him a small private smile and thanked him. Theo blushed darkly and looked down to hide his face. Greg turned back to the basilisk and after a few more cutting charms, had removed one of the venom sacs. Theo conjured a glass container and Greg lowered the sac gently into it. After sealing the box with a few charms that too went into the bag. 

“Well, My Lord, I'll need to extract it properly into vials, but there should be a fair amount there. I'd say enough to dispose of what we need to with plenty left over.”

Harry nodded, tensing slightly at the term of address, “that's great news.” He said as a cheer went up from Seamus and Dean, echoing around the chamber. Their excited looks turning guilty as Daphne and Tracy both shot them a glare for their noisy exuberance. 

“Slytherin said this chamber led into the forest, where do you suppose that is?” Asked Neville. 

Harry chewed his lip thoughtfully as he looked around. Ginny was the one who answered him though. 

“Through the statue,” she said hesitantly. “I think I remember walking through the statue.” 

She and Harry shared a look before he moved out of Blaise's hold and walked across the large expanse to stand in front of the carving. He slipped his hand into his pocket and caressed the warm egg inside, hissing at the stone bust the same words he remembered Riddle saying, “ _ speak to me, greatest of the founders four.”  _

He rolled his eyes a little at the phrase and watched as the jaw dropped. 

The others came to stand around him and they all stared into the darkness. 

“Uh, Harry?” Ron's voice came from his left. “We going in there?” 

Harry looked at his friend and then followed his gaze upwards to the top of the cave. He snorted at what he saw, “seems like they haven't had anything to flee for a while hey, mate?” 

Ron just swallowed loudly. 

Everyone jumped a bit when a controlled incendio lit up the fine silken webs. All eyes turned Tracey as she smoothed her skirt nonchalantly. Ron gave her a weak smile, “you're brilliant you know that?” 

Tracey blushed and slipped her hand in his. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and ducking her head as she did so. 

Harry met Ron's blushing gaze and raised his eyebrows a couple of times as Susan and Hannah lit the cave with Lumos spells. 

They all drew their wands and proceeded into the cave slowly. Ginny had one hand inside the hessian bag, quite obviously gripping the rooster she had caught.

They walked for a few hundred metres when they came across an opening on their left. The two Hufflepuff girls had taken it upon themselves to provide the light and after a nod from Harry, they quickly sent spells in there as well. 

Daphne and Seamus both shrieked as the large body of a snake was seen. 

“It's alright,” Harry and Ron's voices carried over the group, “it's just a skin.”

“Bloody lifelike skin,” Dean muttered, his usual dark complexion showing a pallor not generally seen on the teen. Gently Dean pried Seamus’s tight grip from his bicep and they all entered slowly. Fanning out to search the round den. 

“I guess this must have been where Boudica slept,” Blaise pontificated. 

Harry was about to agree when Neville called to him. “Erm, Harry? You might want to come and take a look at this.” 

He frowned at the tremble in Neville's voice and exchanged a look with Luna. She just shrugged and said, “each founder needs a representative.” 

Harry's eyes went wide as he took in the meaning of her words and he hurried over to where his fellow Gryffindor stood. “Fuck,” he breathed out. 

“Is that what I think it is?” Theo asked, his voice shaking worse than Neville's had. 

“If you think it's a basilisk egg, then yes,” Greg answered. 

“Bloody hell,” swore Ron. 

“What do we do with it?” Asked Ginny after a few moments. 

“What do you mean 'do with it’?” snapped Daphne.

“Well, we can't leave it here, can we?” reasoned Susan.

“Why not?” answered Dean. 

“Because we can’t risk someone else finding it,” said Harry stepping forwards. He picked up the egg and transfigured a bag out of the shedded skin on the ground. 

“You can’t mean to hatch it, Harry?” Seamus said aghast.

Harry shook his head, “no, I won’t be it’s bonded. What I am going to do is lock it in my trunk until we can find who it’s meant for and if it happens to hatch hopefully I’ll be able to talk to it enough until then.” 

“That’s a good idea, Harry,” Blaise said, his quiet but authoritative voice ringing through the den. The others agreed though Harry noted they kept a wary eye on the bag that was now slung over his shoulder.  

They made their way down the rest of the corridor and came to another door similar to the one that Harry had went through when he was twelve. Snakes lay across the circular door and moved to unlock it when he hissed at them to open. The door swung inwards and there was a small covered alcove covering the entrance and sitting there inside the alcove, protected from the weather and from sight, was a familiar blue car. 

Ron let out a burst of laughter and doubled over clutching his stomach. Harry snorted and shook his head both at his friend and at the absurdity of finding the car there after all this time. The car’s engine started up and the lights flashed at them. Harry stood to the side and swept a hand, “do you want to come in?” he asked it. 

The car tooted it’s horn merrily and trundled inside, Harry still shaking his head with a grin on his face gestured everyone back inside and they made their way back to the serpents chamber. Ron still stifling his laughter. 

“What’s with the car?” asked Theo as they left it behind to enter the main chamber. 

Harry and Ron shared a grin, “it’s how we got to school in second year.” They launched into the retelling of the story and their subsequent battle with the whomping willow as they all stood around the exit. Soon after some much-needed laughter and levity, they were all setting off on their separate ways as the night was starting to draw to a close. 

Harry, Blaise and the three girls they now shared the Room of Requirement with all bid each other goodnight and parted until the morning.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry was sitting on their bed waiting for Blaise, cradling his new familiar. He had already placed the basilisk egg within his trunk and placed some wards and locking charms on it. Hedwig had flown in and perched herself on his shoulder and she was peering down at the swirling mix of metal in Harry's lap with curiosity. Harry had one hand buried in her soft feathers as the other stroked the smooth surface. He had one of the books open in front of him and the others spread out around him. 

He didn’t hear the bathroom door open to admit Blaise to the room, he did, however, hear Blaise say, “you look like how I would imagine a young Merlin.”

Harry looked up at him blinking owlishly, “What?” 

Blaise snorted elegantly and moved to place himself at Harry’s side. Hedwig hooted softly and flew over to perch on the stand in the corner of the room. “I said, you look like a young Merlin, sitting here with books no-one but you can understand, an owl on your shoulder and an egg in your lap.” He grinned lightly as Harry rolled his eyes at him. 

“Oh I do not,” he retorted as he pushed Blaise lightly with one hand. 

Blaise just leaned back in to trail his nose over Harry’s neck, “oh but you do, and you’re as powerful as he was too. Or will be. I saw that in your duel earlier.”

“Honestly, I’m not-”

“You are,” Blaise interrupted, pulling Harry’s face around so that he could meet his eyes, “you are that good. Never let anyone tell you any different. You are amazing Harry, and not because of what happened when you were a baby. But because of what you do, the choices you make, and just who you are.” 

Harry wasn’t sure what to say to that, so he just leant forward to meet Blaise’s lips with his own. The kiss was soft and chaste and didn’t last nearly long enough in Harry’s opinion. 

“We should get some sleep, Salazar only knows what is tomorrow is going to bring.” 

Harry was about to retort when a yawn overtook him. Blinking sleepily he waved a hand at the books and watched as they stacked themselves on his bedside table. Burrowing down under the soft covers, he tucked the egg into the curve of his stomach and Blaise arranged himself behind Harry. Pulling the Gryffindor flush against his him and slotting a leg between his, they quickly fell asleep entwined with each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to hear what you all think!! 
> 
> and don't forget you can chat to me on fbook anytime: https://www.facebook.com/ariel.sakura.100

**Author's Note:**

> Also: don't forget to find me on facebook: https://www.facebook.com/ariel.sakura.100 for update times, snippets and even just a chat! :D


End file.
